To Shape and Change: Utvářet a měnit
by patolozka
Summary: Překlad povídky od Blueowl. Cestování časem. Severus Snape se vrací v čase, aby se pokusil napravit to, v čem v minulé časové linii selhal. A jeho cílem je zejména Harry Potter, na kterého teď již nahlíží zcela jinak, protože se v budoucnosti stal jeho přítelem.
1. Chapter 1

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**,** Ter**

Adventure

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 1: Nový začátek**

Severus Snape otevřel oči a pokusil se nadechnout. _Fungovalo to? Byl zpátky?_ Měl by být. Letěl sice nad Bradavicemi a svět se s ním točil, jenže to všechno mohlo být považováno za sen. Modlil se k Merlinovi, aby se mu to opravdu jen nezdálo. Úpěnlivě doufal, že se to opravdu stalo. Posadil se, odsunul přikrývku na stranu a rozhlédl se kolem.

Už nebyl v rohu místnosti chátrající mudlovské továrny na okraji umírajícího města. Místo toho se nacházel ve svých starých komnatách v Bradavicích.

Pohledem zkontroloval svůj noční stolek, aby zjistil datum. Bylo prvního srpna 1991.

_Fungovalo to._

Zaplavila ho nepředstavitelná úleva. Ten pocit byl tak cizí a silný, až jím byl přímo zahlcen. Už to bylo až příliš dávno, co pocítil úlevu nebo štěstí. Pozvedl pravou ruku, začal si třít kořen nosu ve snaze potlačit zakázané slzy a několik minut to rozdýchával.

Poslední osobou, kterou viděl v minulosti před devíti lety, než se tu vzbudil, byl Harry.

Cestování časem tohoto rozsahu vyžadovalo vysokou koncentraci magie. Velmi vysokou. Takovou, kterou mohl ovládnout pouze plně vyspělý a rozvinutý mág. Harry vyčerpal celé své magické jádro do runové sítě a poskytl všechnu svou sílu, aby poslal Severusovu duši zpět. Mistr lektvarů polknul. Nakonec Harry obětoval svůj život, aby propůjčil světu nový začátek.

Po nějaké době Severus své emoce ovládl, postavil se a přivolal si svou hůlku.

Nebylo času nazbyt. Dnes se toho mělo začít hodně dít.

ooOoo

Severus postával u lékárny Slug & Jiggers. Čekal tam, dokud neuvidí, že na Příčnou ulici vstoupila objemná postava Hagrida následovaná malým Harrym. Netrvalo to dlouho. Pak už jen s dobře skrývanou nervozitou sledoval, jak se oba blíží. Harry šťastně poskakoval za laskavým poloobrem ve snaze nasát do sebe všechny ty úžasné obrázky a zvuky této rušné ulice.

„Dobré ráno, Hagride," pozdravil Severus klidně. Vstoupil jim do cesty a zůstal s očekáváním stát.

Hagrid se trochu překvapeně otřepal. „Zdravím, porfesore," prohlásil radostně. „Právě sem pomáhal Árrymu koupit pomůcky do škóly."

„To vidím," odpověděl Severus stroze, drže se svým starých návyků. Pohlédl na Harryho, a pak se znovu zadíval na Hagrida, pozvedaje přitom obočí.

„Och! Och, pardón. Árry, toto je porfesor Snape. Bude jedním z tvojich porfesorů. Je to taky vedoucí Zmijozelské koleje. Porfesore, toto je Árry Potter."

Harry natáhl ruku. „Dobrý den, profesore Snape."

Severus ho vzal za ruku a na krátkou chvilku ji pevně stiskl. Pak ji uvolnil. „Dobrý den, pane Pottere." Obrátil se zpět na Hagrida a rozhodl se, že bude ještě přímější, než obvykle bývá. „Hagride, vyrozuměl jsem, že máte nějakou pochůzku k vyřízení. Pokud si přejete, mohu vzít Harryho na nákup jeho pomůcek sám. Bylo by to, konec konců, mnohem efektivnější. Mohu ho potom také dovést zpátky domů, pokud byste ho nebyl schopen doprovodit včas."

Hagrid trochu zmateně zamrkal. „Er, no, porfesor Brumbál mě požádal…"

„Abyste se bez zbytečného rizika postaral o svůj úkol a zajistil, aby si Harry nakoupil své věci do školy, než bude pozdě. Nevidím tedy ve svém návrhu žádný problém. Pouze bych potřeboval klíč pana Pottera a lístek na vlak. Dávám vám své slovo, že bude mít pan Potter před koncem dne vše, co do Bradavic potřebuje."

Harry upřeně sledoval jejich rozhovor. Těkal očima sem a tam mezi Severusem a Hagridem.

„Uh, dobře, jestli ste si jistý, porfesore. Dík vám. To mi věci jaksi usnadní." Hagrid shlédl dolů na Harryho. „Árry, s porfesorem Snapem budeš v pořádku. Může ti odpovědět taky na všechny ty otázky k předmětům, co budeš mít. Dobře?"

Harry se nejistě zadíval na Severuse, a pak se obrátil zpět na Hagrida. Cítil, že evidentně nemá na výběr. Lehce kývl.

„Dobrá tedy. Posnažim se vrátit, co nejdřívějc. Ale esli to nestihnu, tak se uvidíme v Bradavicích."

Harry se pokusil o úsměv. Pochopitelně ho ale trochu rozhodilo a zranilo, že ho Hagrid tak rychle zanechal v rukou tohoto temně oděného a nevlídně vypadajícího profesora. _Co to bylo za pochůzku?_

„V pořádku, Hagride. Um, děkuji, že jsi mě vysvobodil z toho ostrova a přivedl mě sem," prohlásil Harry.

„Bez problému, Árry, a esli by ti příbuzní zase dělali potíže, stačí mi jen napsat." Hagrid se pousmál, jakoby náhle přišel na nějakou úžasnou myšlenku.

„Dobře," odpověděl Harry. Nějak si v ten moment ani neuvědomil, že na Hagrida nemá žádný kontakt.

Hagrid s přikývnutím vyndal Harryho klíč a lístek z kapsy a podal ho Severusovi. A pak prostě spěšně odešel ulicí.

„Takže, pane Pottere, můžeme?" zeptal se Severus. Chvíli zůstával stát vedle něj, a pak mu jemně položil ruku na rameno.

Harry polknul, alespoň to Severus odhadl jako polknutí. „Ano, pane." Poté zvedl svůj školní seznam. „Um, co bychom z toho seznamu měli pořídit nejdřív, pane?"

„Seznam nepotřebujeme. Pamatuji si, co na něm je. A přidám vám k tomu několik věcí, které vám později ulehčí život. Takže ho můžete odložit," odvětil Severus, než je odvedl přímo k páchnoucí lékárně. Harry mu neodporoval. Asi nechtěl riskovat hněv tohoto strach nahánějícího profesora.

Když procházeli dveřmi, ostatní zákazníci obchodu už jen při pohledu na profesora raději ustupovali z cesty. Naštěstí tam nebylo moc lidí. Přesto si byl Severus jistý, že Harry tu změnu ovzduší zachytil. Chlapci po jeho boku nevěnovali lidé žádnou pozornost. Svoji slavnou jizvu skrýval bezpečně pod vlasy.

Severus se zastavil a zabočil k polici. Harry se rozhlížel po obchodě. Občas se přikrčil, když si všiml podivných částí zvířat v lahvích, nebo nakrčil nos, když uviděl něco, co vypadalo obzvláště odporně.

„Na seznamu je základní sada přísad do lektvarů. Ale já vám doporučuji vzít si od všech položek, které jsou označeny bílou značkou, dvojnásobné množství. Tím si vytvoříte svou vlastní sestavu. Zmiňovaná základní sada obsahuje stejné věci, ale jen jedenkrát. Napoprvé se může i mistr utnout, ale potom, protože už nemá více přísad, nemůže svoji chybu napravit. Nechci, aby se to stalo i vám."

„Dobře, pane, ale proč tam prostě není napsané, že máme mít dvojnásobné množství přísad?" zeptal se Harry. Trochu se v ramenou uvolnil díky klidnému, laskavému tónu v Severusově hlase.

„Protože školní rada usoudila, že by to stálo moc peněz. A tak v rámci úspory několika svrčků, rodiče brání studentům něco se naučit." Severus nenápadně, nevrle zaťal zuby. Členové rady v budoucnosti do některých věcí dosti fušovali a on věděl, že to budou dělat jistě znovu, jestli se něco brzy nezmění.

„Několika svrčků?" Chlapcovo obočí vylétlo až do vlasů nad tím neznámým termínem.

„Aha, vidím, že vás Hagrid ještě neseznámil s našimi penězi." Severus vsunul ruku do kapsy a vytáhl několik mincí. Rychle mu vysvětlil, která má jakou hodnotu. Jenže poté se Harry zatvářil provinile. „Copak je?" zeptal se Severus.

„No, já nemám žádné peníze."

„Ale ano, jistěže máte. Rodiče vám jich zanechali spoustu u Gringottových, ale teď to všechno nakoupím já. Můžete mi zaplatit později."

Harryho oči se rozšířily. „Zaplatím, pane. Děkuji vám!"

„To není problém. Pro teď ale přestaňte s tím přívalem slov," uťal ho Severus rozhodně. Musel si připomínat, že chlapec není tím člověkem, kterého opustil, alespoň zatím ne.

Harry okamžitě zmlknul a zrudnul. Děkoval tomu, že byli sami vzadu v obchodě.

Severus pokynul Harrymu směrem k prázdným nádobám umístěným po boku police. V příjemném tichu začali nabírat nezbytné přísady do jednotlivých sklenic (do každé dvojnásobné množství). Pak je umístili do pouzdra na lektvary, které bude fungovat jako Harryho lektvarová souprava.

„Nedávejte přísady moc blízko sebe, pomůžete si tím, mohly by se bezděčně ovlivňovat. Ten obal má i jiný význam - působí jako magická bariéra," informoval ho, když zavíral černé kožené pouzdro.

„Ano, pane."

Pak přešli k pokladně a Severus zaplatil. Než se dostali přes ulici do obchodu s kotlíky, zmenšil muž lektvarovou soupravu do velikosti, která se mu vejde do kapsy.

„Nyní vám pojďme obstarat nějaký dobrý kotlík. Ne cínový, ten se roztaví směšně jednoduše. Idiotská školská rada. Bude to mosazný nebo měděný," prohlásil Severus a zamířil do klidné části obchodu.

„A který je lepší, pane?" zeptal se Harry zvědavě.

„No, to záleží, jestli chcete kotlík pro stabilnější průběh vaření – potom mosazný, nebo ten, který vám pomůže uvařit silnější lektvar – pak měděný."

„Um, asi bych se měl držet mosazného kotlíku pro udržení stability," odvětil Harry.

„Hmm, nejsem si tak jistý. Vaše matka měla na lektvary nadání," řekl Severus nedbale.

„Mo-moje matka?" zeptal se ho mladík zaskočeně.

„Ó ano, byla v lektvarech docela šikovná. Třebaže si myslím, že měla trochu větší talent na kouzla."

„Znal jste moji maminku?" Harryho hlas byl tichý, jako by se té naděje bál. Zelené oči za tlustými obroučkami potemněly emocemi.

Severus na chvilku zavřel oči a něco si rozmýšlel. „Byli jsme ve stejném ročníku a vyrůstali jsme ve stejné čtvrti."

„Páni. Byli jste přátelé?" zeptal se ho Harry nedočkavě.

Severus se smutně pousmál. „Ano."

Harry polkl, upíraje na Severuse své oči. „Pak si vezmu ten měděný."

„No dobře. Mám pocit, že pro vás budou lektvary při vyvinutí přiměřeného úsilí přirozeností."

„Opravdu?"

„Věřte mi, pane Pottere. Mám schopnost takové věci vycítit," dodal muž tajemně.

V budoucnosti Severus a Harry odložili své nepřátelství a začali pracovat společně. Brzy se stali dobrými přáteli. Pro oba bylo velkým překvapením, když zjistili, že měl Harry na lektvary, ne jen na magii obecně, docela talent. V doby, kdy bylo Harrymu 19 let, byla jeho magie plně probuzená. Ale to už bylo na záchranu kouzelnického světa, který na konci Harryho šestého ročníku rychle podlehl Voldemortovi a jeho mocným přívržencům, příliš pozdě.

Muž se díval na chlapce před sebou a přemýšlel, o kolik rychleji se jeho magie plně rozvine, pokud mu bude nápomocen.

„A v čem budu špatný, pane? Můžete vycítit i to?" zeptal se Harry nedbaje na Severusovy myšlenky.

Lektvaristu to docela zaskočilo, ale zároveň potěšilo. Odsunul minulost, které litoval, stranou a chopil se příležitosti, kterou měl před sebou.

Vytáhl hůlku a mávl s ní nad Harrym, aby kolem nich vztyčil kouzlo pro vytvoření soukromí a zabránil ostatním zachytit jejich rozhovor. Harry kolem sebe vnímal teplo, které se poté vsáklo do jeho centra. Severus pak Harrymu poklepal hůlkou na čelo. Když chlapec vycítil neviditelnou bublinu, která se mu objevila mezi očima a jizvou, jeho obočí se téměř ztratilo v jeho vlasech. Bublina posléze vybuchla.

Severus nechal na své tváři záměrně ukázat záblesk překvapení. Měl plán a musel ho provézt správně.

„Zajímavé…"

„Pane?" vyzvídal Harry váhavě.

„To, co jsem provedl, bylo kouzlo, které mi odhalí rozsah potenciálu každého člověka a někdy také důležité rodové vlastnosti. Říká se mu dědické kouzlo. Ocenil bych, kdybyste to, co vám teď řeknu, nikomu neprozradil. Někteří lidé považují znalosti o něčích schopnostech za temnou magii a to hned z několika důvodů." Severus obrátil oči v sloup. „Jako by to jejich osobnost zablokovalo na své cestě za hledáním sebe sama, místo toho, aby dobře rozvážili všechna svá _rozhodnutí_, protože právě ta utváří to, čím se staneme, spíše než naše _schopnosti _nebo_ krev_."

Harry při těch slovech pomalu přikývl. „Dobře, jen bych chtěl vědět, jestli se mám na něco zaměřit. Chápu, že mě to, v čem bych směl být dobrý, nebude samotného utvářet."

Severus se na Harryho usmál na znamení schválení jeho slov. „Právě proto jsem učinil to, co jsem učinil."

Harry k němu vzhlédl v očekávání. Severus zvážněl a poklesl na jeho úroveň.

„Nebudu vám lhát, Harry, takže poslouchejte pozorně, co vám musím říct. To kouzlo mi sdělilo mnohé věci. Vaše magie je velmi silná a vy sám máte téměř neomezený potenciál, ale je svým způsobem… zablokovaná."

„Zablokovaná?" zeptal se Harry a hlas se mu zachvěl. „Proč? Udělal jsem něco špatně?"

„Ne, neudělal jste nic špatně. Pokud uděláte další věci správně, pak to nebude vadit."

„Co tím myslíte?"

„No, pokud by vaše tělo podvědomě nezablokovalo část vaší magie, mohl byste nad sebou ztratit kontrolu. Vaše magie je blokovaná také proto, aby vám dovolila vybudovat využitelnou magii, doladit její ovládnutí a zesílit. A o tom to celé je. Musíte se naučit kontrolovat. Pak budete moci využít všechnu svou sílu. Teď to pro vás znamená získat potřebné ovládání. Musíte cvičit a tvrdě na sobě pracovat, abyste se naučil o magii vše, co můžete."

„Budu se snažit, pane. Um, zjistil jste ještě něco?"

Severus se pousmál. „Máte v sobě mnoho talentů v oblasti magie, ačkoliv některé z nich budou nějaký čas mimo váš dosah. Promluvím si o nich s vámi, až budete silnější. Avšak, k některým schopnostem máte přístup již nyní. Například umíte mluvit s hady. To je schopnost, která vám dovoluje komunikovat a rozumět hadům. Věděl jste to?"

„Jo, byli jsme z kraje léta v zoo. Mluvil jsem tam na hroznýše a tak trochu jsem mu pomohl utéct." Harry sklonil hlavu k zemi a uši mu zrůžověly.

Severus nadzdvihl obočí. „Pomohl mu utéct?"

„Já-já nechtěl. Dudley mě mlátil, a pak to sklo prostě zmizelo!"

Severus bojoval s pobaveným smíchem. Harry zkameněl. „Nebojte se, pane Pottere, to byla jen náhodná magie, chápu vás; ale vraťme se k té rozmluvě s hady. Mluvil jste hadím jazykem. To je v kouzelnické společnosti neblaze proslulá schopnost. Kvůli Temnému pánovi se jí lidé bojí. Myslím, že o něm se vám Hagrid zmiňoval, že?"

Harry přikývl a vykulil oči. „Máte na mysli, že umí mluvit s hady jako já?"

„Ano, a proto věřím, že by bylo moudré tu schopnost, když na to přijde, užívat opatrně. Ale pane Pottere?"

„Ano, pane profesore?"

„Chce to vědět, kdy své schopnosti odhalit, ale nechlubte se s nimi. Také se je ale nesnažte _schovávat_ nebo ukrývat ve strachu z odhalení. Takové konání by nepomohlo ani vám, ani ostatním."

„Dobře, pane profesore. Takže může být taková schopnost i dobrá?" zeptal se ho Harry nejistě.

„Zcela správně. Nejmocnější léčivá a ochranná kouzla pocházejí z hadího jazyka a pouze člověk mluvící hadím jazykem je může použít. Jestli vás to zajímá, dám vám knihu, kde se o tom píše."

Harry se usmál a přikývl. „Rád si ji přečtu."

„Také si myslím, že by bylo moudré, abyste vlastnil nějakého hada. Pomůže vám hadí jazyk rozvinout."

„Užívá Voldemort hadí jazyk?"

Severus se ušklíbl. „Nemá na to trpělivost, ani touhu se něco učit. Hadí jazyk se zaměřuje na léčení a manipulaci s magií ve prospěch ostatních. Temný pán se stará jen sám o sebe. Proč by ztrácel čas péčí o druhé?"

„Och," vydechl Harry a zamyslel se. „Myslíte, že se mě lidé budou bát, když mluvím hadím jazykem? I když budu pomáhat lidem?"

Severus se usmál. „Doufal jsem, že se nad tím zamyslíte. To, že je mudlovským medicínským symbolem Hermova hůl - dva hadi obtáčející hůl směrem vzhůru – má svůj důvod. Myslím, že když ovládnete hadí jazyk a budete jej využívat k pomoci ostatním, tak lidé vaši schopnost přijmou."

Harry se usmál.

„Což nás přivádí k další věci, kterou byste měl vědět. Schopnost mluvit hadím jazykem nesouvisí s tím, co se vám stalo jako dítěti."

„Co tím myslíte?"

„Nepochází od Temného pána. Až se někteří lidé dozvědí, co ovládáte, budou tomu věřit. Vy ale musíte vědět, že jste tu schopnost získal ze své rodové linie."

Harryho rodovou linii a dědictví, které mu bylo dáno, odhalili až po Brumbálově smrti. Tehdy teprve objevili dědické kouzlo. Brumbál to nevěděl a i přes svou veškerou svou snahu vycházel z nesprávných předpokladů. Severus se těšil na Brumbálovu reakci, až tentokrát zjistí pravdu.

„Moje matka a otec mohli…?"

„Ne. To je něco, co je spuštěno individuálně."

„Myslíte jako geneticky," prohlásil Harry, všímaje si, jak je Severusovo obočí na vzestupu. „Viděl jsem svou tetu, jak se dívá na pořad o genetických poruchách a tak. Některé věci se projeví, pouze pokud dítě získá stejný gen od obou rodičů, otce i matky. Pokud dostane ale pouze jeden gen, tak ta zvláštnost zůstane uspaná nebo tak něco."

Severus přikývl. „Ano, tohle je podobné. Gen pro hadí jazyk, abych tak řekl, se u vás projevil díky daru od obou vašich rodičů. Existují výjimky z pravidla, ale do toho teď nebudeme zabíhat."

„To je podlé."

Severus maličko přikývl. „Genetické a rodové zvláštnosti takové často bývají." Pak se odmlčel. Snažil se rozhodnout, jak přesunout rozhovor kýženým směrem.

„Pane?"

Severus věděl, že toho pokládá na Harryho ramena moc najednou a dává mu hodně podnětů na přemýšlení, ale neměl příliš na výběr. Aby mohla být budoucnost zachráněna, musí ukázat Harrymu všechny možnosti, které má k dispozici tak brzy, jak je to jen bylo možné. Harry mu před odchodem v čase zpět řekl, jak moc to bylo důležité. Chtěl po něm, aby Severus pro jeho mladší já udělal vše, co bude moci. Aby mu poskytl všechny nástroje, aby se stal tím, kým může být, mohl se připravit a měl šanci uspět. A Severus přísahal, že přesně to učiní.

S jasným cílem se přesunul dál, rozhodnut, že začne nejprve tím nejdůležitějším.

„Tady jste celebritou, pane Pottere. Všechno, co uděláte, bude pod drobnohledem ostatních. Lidé ohledně vás budou mít určitá očekávání a předpoklady. Chci, abyste si toho byl vědom."

Harry potlačil rozmrzelost. „Hagrid mi říkal, že jsem slavný. Dokud jsem nevešel k Dravému kotlíku, nevěřil jsem mu. Chlapec-který-přežil." Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsem jen Harry."

„Je mi to líto, že vám musím sdělit, že pro kouzelnický svět nikdy nebudete _pouze Harry_, pane Pottere. A vy to budete muset přijmout."

„Ale vy se nechováte, jako byste se staral o to, kdo jsem. Nejednáte se mnou jako s celebritou." Harry se zamračil, jako by se snažil přijít na Severusovy pohnutky a chtěl vědět, proč s ním tak zachází.

Když to Severus zpozoroval, rozhodl se, že mu svým uhlazeným hlasem odpoví zcela upřímně. „Chci vám pomoci, protože vaše matka byla moje přítelkyně, a také proto, že vidím, že by můj vklad do vás byl prospěšný vám i její památce. Jsem celkem… vybíravý, zejména co se týče lidí, se kterými trávím čas. Ale ve vás vidím budoucího čaroděje, na kterého by byli jeho rodiče pyšní. A já toho chci být součástí."

Harry byl viditelně dojat. Žádný dospělý mu nikdy nic podobného nepověděl. A i když to vypadlo, že se o něj Hagrid zajímal a choval se k němu hezky, nebylo to úplně stejné jako tohle.

„Děkuji vám, pane."

„Vůbec není zač, pane Pottere," pronesl muž, než se obrátil zpět k polici a sejmul z ní měděný kotlík.

Pak Severus uvolnil kouzlo pro soukromí a odvedl je dopředu, aby kotlík zaplatili. Zmenšil ten předmět a nasměroval je ven. Právě se blížili dveřím, když Severus tlumeně zaklel, protože si všiml někoho, komu doufal, že se vyhne. Překotně zastavil a pevně Harryho popadl za rameno.

„Skrčte se za mě a pak se dostaňte dozadu do obchodu. Zůstaňte z dohledu, dokud si pro vás nepřijdu. Hned!" zašeptal ostře.

Harry okamžitě udělal, co mu bylo řečeno. Nemohl neposlechnout člověka, který mluvil takovým velitelským tónem. Zmizel za policemi tak rychle, že ho ani majitel obchodu nezaznamenal.

„Á, Severusi!" zvolal mužský hlas.

„Luciusi," pozdravil lektvarista neutrálně, potlačuje vzpomínku na bezvládné tělo čistokrevného muže zhroucené před uplakaným a zuřivým Dracem.

„Potřebuješ snad nějaké nové kotlíky?" zeptal se. Jeho hlas byl nabubřele hladký.

„Jen kontroluji kvalitu těchto zásob. Budu muset zase nějaké dokoupit, jako každý rok. Zanedlouho začne vyučování," ušklíbl se Severus.

„Zajímalo by mě, která nešťastná duše roztaví letos svůj kotlík jako první. Můj hlas jistě dostane ten Longbottomovic kluk. Žalostně ubohý kouzelník, jestli jsem nějakého takového kdy viděl. Nemohu uvěřit, že opravdu obdržel dopis. Brumbál musel jistě zatahat za provázky, kvůli chlapcovým," stěžoval si Lucius.

„Pravděpodobně," odvětil Severus a vypadal, že zcela souhlasí.

„No, už musím jít. Draco právě dostal svou hůlku a odešel s Nacissou. A než zamířím domů, mám v Obrtlé ještě několik věcí k vyzvednutí."

„Dobře. Těším se, až Draca uvidím ve třídě," odpověděl Severus, tentokrát byla jeho slova opravdu upřímná.

Lucius se usmál a přikývl na rozloučenou.

Jakmile byl muž pryč, Severus zamířil dozadu do obchodu, kde nařídil Harrymu, aby se schoval. Našel jej nedaleko, dostatečně blízko, aby chlapec vyslechl, o čem mluvili.

„Pane Pottere," oslovil ho. „Předpokládám, že jste slyšel všechno?"

„Ano, pane. Omlouvám se, jestli jsem neměl."

„Pokud se budete řídit mými pokyny a používat svou hlavu, nebude vadit, co dalšího ještě uděláte."

Harry na to naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Tak fajn."

„Ten muž, to byl Lucius Malfoy. Pokud budete moci, držte se od něj dál. Ale pokud na něj narazíte a nedokážete zdvořile vyklouznout, stůjte pevně a buďte slušný."

„Proč, pane? A proč jste nechtěl, aby mě viděl?"

„Vysvětlím vám to později. Prostě mi věřte, když říkám, že to není muž, se kterým je možné si zahrávat."

Harry přikývl a přistoupil k němu. Severus je odvedl do obchodu se zvířaty – Kouzelný zvěřinec.

„Hadi jsou tamhle," prohlásil Severus tiše, sotva ho Harry slyšel přes všechen ten hluk v obchodě.

Chlapec přešel ke skleněným boxům a zastavil se. Rychle se ohlédl na Severuse.

„Ale na seznamu se píše – pouze sovy, kočky a žáby. Byl by had povolený?" zeptal se Harry. „A taky nevím, jestli by byli Dursleyovi nadšení, kdybych si takového mazlíčka přinesl domů."

„Exotická zvířata jsou povolená, pokud je schválí vedoucí koleje."

Harry se pousmál. „A vy jste vedoucím koleje."

„Ano, to jsem," uvedl muž pouze, a pak pokračoval. „Schválím vašeho mazlíčka, ale budu na něj muset uvalit jistá kouzla, abych, pokud si vyberete jedovatého hada, zabránil otravě nějakého studenta. Ale co se týče vaší rodiny, tím se nemusíte znepokojovat. Promluvím se s nimi o tom."

Harry vykulil oči, ale profesorova slova ho ukonejšila. Přesto si nemohl pomoci, aby se necítil trochu nervózní z toho, co by tato „rozmluva" obnášela. Harry cítil, že Severus Dursleyovi nemá vůbec rád a podivil se tomu proč. _Nebylo to přece tak, že by věděl o tom, co se v tom domě děje, že ne?_ Pak si ale uvědomil, že byl ten dopis adresován do přístěnku pod schody.

Harry se obrátil zpět k syčícím hadům za sklem, ale ještě předtím se rozhlédl kolem.

„Dám vám vědět, kdyby byl někdo na doslech," prohlásil Severus.

Harry přikývl na srozuměnou. Pak k jednomu z hadů něco zasyčel, díky čemuž se k němu otočili všichni hadi naráz a odpověděli svým sykotem nazpět. Harry se zasmál a Severus si ne napoprvé přál, aby rozuměl hadímu jazyku.

„Profesore, líbí se mi tamten," řekl Harry po chvíli. Ukazoval na červeno-zlato-černého hádka.

Severus v něm poznal magickou korálovku. Ta měla totiž namísto žlutých vedle červených pásů zlaté proužky. Tento had byl pouze 25 centimetrů dlouhý a Severus věděl, že bude nějaký čas trvat, než přeroste přes půl metru. To bylo dobře, lépe se schová pod chlapcovým hábitem.

„Samec či samice?" zeptal se.

„Je to ona, pane. Jmenuje se Coral," odpověděl Harry.

Severus se ušklíbl. _Opravdu?_ _Coral magická korálovka. Vše, jak se patří._

„Tak si ještě prohlédněte ty ještěry tamhle a já to mezitím obstarám."

Harry se pousmál a zadíval se na ještěry. Severus kývl na prodavače.

„Zdravím, profesore, jak vám mohu pomoci?"

„Chci toho hada, tamhle. Tu malou samici korálovky."

„Ano, pane," odpověděl prodavač, aniž se nezeptal, jak může Severus vědět, že je to samice.

_Ten muž asi předpokládá, že toho hada Severus použije do lektvaru. Tím lépe. Jen ať si myslí, co chce._ Severus rovněž zakoupil příslušenství potřebné pro péči o Coral. Jakmile byli hotovi, kývl na Harryho a oba z obchodu odešli.

Severus ustoupil, aby se skryl lidem z dohledu a nechal box zmizet. Poté podržel Coral jemně přímo za hlavičkou, čistě pro případ, mávl hůlkou a zároveň vyslovil nezbytné ochranné zaklínadlo.

„Tady ji máte, pane Pottere. Nechávejte si ji u sebe. Ale aby nebyla vidět, pokud můžete. Lidé totiž většinou mívají k hadům averzi."

Harry si ji šťastně převzal. Nechal ji, aby se mu ovinula kolem levého zápěstí, a tak ji mohl lépe ukrýt v rukávu.

„Děkuji vám, profesore. Jaká kouzla jste na ni použil?"

„Lehké ochranné kouzlo, takže kdyby na ni někdo nešťastnou náhodou stoupl, nebude vážně zraněná. A kouzlo záměru. Jistě jí dokážete říct, aby vpustila jed pouze do toho, co zakousne, jestli bude opravdu chtít zabít."

Harry přikývl a krátce zasyčel směrem do rukávu, aby jí to sdělil.

„Správně. Pojďme sehnat ostatní pomůcky."

Rychle nakoupili zbytek potřebných věcí. Severus trval na tom, aby si Harry vybral nové oblečení na běžné nošení, také boty a zimní výbavu. Měli by ho zbavit věcí z druhé ruky od Dursleyových tak rychle, jak jen to bude možné. Také pomohl Harrymu vybrat knihu, která mu pomůže starat se o Coral, a další, díky níž získá kontrolu nad svou magií. Severus si byl jistý, že je Harry přečte, než začne škola, stejně tak jako několik prvních kapitol svých školních učebnic - zejména potom, co si promluví s Dursleyovými. Harry ho překvapil, když přidal k nákupu také malou knihu lektvarů. Byl to podrobný průvodce pro začátečníky, dobrý k pochopení lektvarových reakcí a základních vlastnosti lektvarů.

„No, někde musím začít, ne?" podotkl Harry, když si všiml Severusovy reakce, a doufal, že získá jeho souhlas.

„To musíte."

„Takže, um, kdo učí lektvary? Doufám, že nejsou příliš těžké. Ale předpokládám, že mohou být, pokud mohou explodovat a tak. Předtím jste přece říkal, že se kotlík může dokonce roztavit, že?"

„Ano, to může a stává se to až příliš často, když studenti nesledují jednoduché pokyny napsané na tabuli nebo tištěné ve svých učebnicích. Ani nevím, kolikrát jsem musel třídě nařídit, aby si stoupla na židle, když se zničený lektvar šířil po podlaze a hrozilo tak, že jim sežere boty."

Harryho oči se komicky rozšířily. „To vy jste profesor lektvarů?"

„Ano a očekávám, že vaše známky v tomto předmětu budou Vynikající nebo Nad očekávání. Takže tu knihu dobře používejte a kapitoly v učebnici čtěte vždy před každou hodinou," pronesl Severus přísně. Chtěl na něj udělat dojem a také dát důraz na jeho studia. Nepřijal by od chlapce lajdáckou práci, zejména když už věděl, jaký má potenciál. Harry by měl být nasměrován a, což bylo absolutně nezbytné, vychován, aby se dostal dál. To bylo rozhodující.

„Ano, pane," odpověděl Harry rychle. Cítil se trochu hloupě kvůli tomu, že si neuvědomil už dřív, co Severus vyučuje.

„Až vás dovedu zpět k Dursleyovým, dám vám tu knihu o hadím jazyce, o které jsem se zmiňoval."

Harry přikývl, právě se blížili k dalšímu z cílů v Příčné ulici.

Vešli k Ollivanderovi. Severus přešel k jednomu ze stojanů a vytáhl odtamtud dva předměty.

„Vezměte si toto. Pouzdra na hůlky jsou důležitá a každý rozumný kouzelník nebo čarodějka je používá," řekl mu.

„Dobře, profesore," odpověděl Harry. A až pak se doopravdy rozhlédl po obchodu.

„Dobré ráno, pane Ollivandere," pozdravil Severus. Rozhodl se Ollivandera oslovit dřív, než ten muž začne se svým hrůzostrašným úvodem.

„Ah, Severus Snape. Dřevo z dubu, blána z dračího srdce, 12 palců dlouhá. Doufám, že vám slouží?"

„Ano," odpověděl prostě. Jeho tón jasně naznačoval, že je jakákoliv další konverzace nechtěná.

Ollivander se moudře řídil nevyřčeným sdělení a raději se zaměřil na Harryho.

„Sám jsem byl zvědav, kdy vás tu uvidím, pane Pottere. Připadá mi to jako včera, co si tu vaše matka a otec kupovali své první hůlky," řekl, odložil jednu z úzkých krabiček a přešel na stranu obchodního pultu.

Severus se opřel o zeď. Ollivander rozmlouval o tom, jak si Harryho rodiče vybírali své vlastní hůlky. Věděl, že se tu chvíli zdrží. A tak si začal v duchu procházet věci, které ještě potřeboval na Příčné ulici zařídit.

„Ne, tuhle zřejmě ne," podotkl Ollivander napoprvé.

Harry se nervózně zadíval na Severuse. Bez úspěchu zkoušel hůlku za hůlkou. Žádná mu totiž neseděla.

„To je v pořádku, pane Pottere. Některým čarodějům to trvá déle než jiným," ujistil ho Severus.

Harry přikývl, ačkoliv ještě stále vypadal trochu nesvůj, když Ollivander zmizel vzadu v krámě.

„A, pane Pottere, až budete mít hůlku, zajdeme do banky."

„Ano, pane."

Brzy poté Harry konečně nalezl svoji hůlku, sestru té Voldemortovy, stejně jako posledně - v záplavě červených a zlatých jisker. Přetrpěli Ollivanderův proslov a zaplatili za hůlku a dvě pouzdra. Ollivander se na to druhé pouzdro nezeptal.

„Ten muž je strašidelný," prohlásil Harry na cestě do banky. Svoji hůlku měl v pouzdře připnutém na pravé ruce.

„Naprosto."

Když vešli do budovy, Harry cupital Severusovi trochu blíž po boku a zneklidněně hleděl na ta stvoření kolem.

„To jsou skřeti. Spravují banku a finanční systém kouzelnického světa. Chovejte se k nim s velkou úctou. Krátce se ukloňte předtím a potom, co s nimi budete mluvit. Nikdy jim neděkujte, pouze řekněte, že vám bylo ctí s nimi obchodovat. Možná si teď říkáte, jaká to čest, ale neohrnujte nos."

Harry přikývl, snažil se všechno si uchovat v paměti.

Jelikož měli klíč, nebyl problém dostat se do jeho trezoru. Jakmile byli uvnitř, Harry neoblomně splatil Severusovi všechno, co mu dlužil. Dokonce chtěl i něco připlatit (poté co zjistil, že nemusí šetřit), ale Severus si odmítl vzít více, než za něj zaplatil. Potom se muž obrátil na skřeta, aby je vyvedl.

„Navrhuji vzít pana Pottera i do jeho hlavního rodinného trezoru. Mám z dobrého zdroje, že je tam jedna položka, kterou by měl získat dřív, než se stane hlavou Potterovského rodu."

„Pokud na tom trváte, pane," prohlásil skřet kategoricky, ale ne hrubě.

„Trvám."

„V pořádku, tudy."

Harry pohlédl na Severuse, zatímco následovali malého skřeta. Pak ale jeho pozornost rychle převzalo otevírání trezoru.

„Měla by tu někde uvnitř být malá tenká krabička s vyleptaným zlatým písmem. Jděte dovnitř a najděte ji. Ale nedotýkejte se ničeho jiného," poradil mu Severus.

„Jistě, pane. Co je uvnitř?" zeptal se Harry, a pak vstoupil do trezoru. Severus a skřet zůstávali před vchodem. Nebylo jim dovoleno vejít, to mohli pouze Potterovi potomci.

„Hůlka vaší matky. Hůlku vašeho otce není bohužel možné vyzvednout z Godrikova Dolu."

Když to Harry uslyšel, zdvojnásobil své úsilí, aby tu krabičku nalezl.

„Mám ji!" zvolal. Jeho postava byla skrytá za velkou hromadou starých krabic.

„Skvěle, pane Pottere. Teď se vraťte k nám."

Harry tak učinil, nesouce krabičku se zjevnou úctou.

Severus jemně odstranil víko. „Vezmete si ji, pane Pottere. Měla by vám být velmi dobrou náhradní hůlkou."

Harry si ji pomalu převzal a podal Severusovi spodek krabičky stejně, jako to udělal předtím on.

Když prsty sevřel držátko, vyrazila z konce hůlky řada barevných jisker. Byly trochu jiné než ty červené a zlaté z fénixovy hůlky, kterou obdržel u Ollivandera.

„Páni," vydechl Harry.

„Chci, abyste si tohle upevnil na pravé lýtko a umístil do něj tuto hůlku. Používejte ji jen při mimořádných událostech," poradil mu Severus a podal mu druhé zakoupené pouzdro.

Harry si klekl a učinil tak. „Myslíte si, že nastanou nějaké mimořádné události?"

„Nikdy neuškodí být opatrný. A kouzelníci podceňující své soupeře snadno uvěří, že vás odzbrojili."

„Fajn. Um, víte, co je v jádru hůlky mé matky? Ollivander se o tom nezmínil, řekl pouze, že byla z vrby. A že byla dobrá na kouzla."

„Bohužel nevím. Ollivander hůlku vaší matky nevyráběl. Jen jí ji prodal. Ten, od koho ji měl, mu neřekl, co obsahuje jádro. Tak mi to alespoň vaše matka vyprávěla."

Harry se kousl do rtu. Lehce přejel prsty po matčině hůlce a pak si posunul nohavici tak, aby byla zakrytá.

„Chci, abyste u sebe nosil obě své hůlky neustále, dokonce i ve spánku. Je to dobrý zvyk. Přidal jsem na pouzdra několik bezpečnostních kouzel, než jsem vám je předal. Nikdo je teď nemůže odstranit nebo vám hůlky ukrást. Pouzdra jsou také voděodolná, takže se ujistěte, že je čas od času umyjete. Hůlky fungují nejlépe, když je budete udržovat v čistotě."

„Ano, pane."

„A pokud byste potřeboval zopakovat cokoliv z toho, co jsem vám dnes řekl, jednoduše se zeptejte. Vím, že je těch informací na vás moc."

Harry přikývl. Dveře trezoru se za nimi zavíraly.

„Zbytek věcí budete moci získat, až budete starší. Jinak by se trezor neuzavřel," sdělil mu Severus, než se vydali z banky k Děravému kotlíku.

„A teď mě vezmete zpět k Dusleyovým?" zeptal se Harry. Okraje zdi se za ním zavíraly. Rychle procházeli hospodou, než by ho někdo mohl znovu poznat.

„Po jídle, ano," odpověděl Severus. Nyní je vedl skrz mudlovský Londýn. Zamířili do malé restaurace. „Vynechali jsme přece oběd."

„Och, všiml jsem si," odvětil Harry rozpačitě.

Severus povytáhl obočí. „Potřebujete víc jíst. Všechno, co jíte, ovlivňuje sílu vaší magie."

„Ano?" Harry vypadal trochu znepokojeně a Severus přesně věděl proč.

Ještě jedna věc, kterou bylo třeba napravit. Posledně měla Harryho chudá strava (díky Dursleyovým) nepříznivý vliv jeho magii. Každé léto se jeho magické jádro nedostatkem kvalitních, plnohodnotných jídel nedokázalo rozvinout naplno. Pro všechny kouzelnické děti bylo léto důležité. Po devíti měsících kouzlení a učení bylo potřeba, aby si jejich jádro alespoň na čas odpočinulo a obnovilo se. Ale tento čas mohl být využit efektivně pouze v případě, že jejich tělo dostávalo tu správnou výživu, která poskytla prostředky k obnově. V původní časové linii nebyl Harrymu tento pravý odpočinek dán, a proto se jeho jádro muselo rok co rok vyrovnávat s odčerpáváním bez možnosti obnovy. Jako by stavitel těla pracoval pouze za rýži a pár mrkví. Dost dobře to nemohlo fungovat.

Pokud by Harry dostal vše, co fyzicky potřeboval, po celý rok za všechna léta během studia v Bradavicích, válka se mohla odvíjet odlišně. A mimoto, vitamíny a minerály nejen umožňovaly tělu správně využívat magickou sílu, ale také pomáhaly svodnému rozvoji po fyzické i duševní stránce. Naštěstí si byl Severus jistý, že poškození, které bylo až dosud u Harryho vytvořeno, bude schopen zvrátit, a dalšímu zabránit, ať se to Dursleyovým bude líbit nebo ne.

Severus umístil svou pevnou ruku na Harryho tenké rameno. Chlapec nebyl úplně vyhladovělý, ale Severuse by nepřekvapilo, kdyby trpěl chudokrevností. Pochyboval, že by se Dursleyovi zajímali o to, kolik Harry přijímá železa. Pravděpodobně chlapci nikdy nedávali moc masa, o plnohodnotném jídle ani nemluvě.

Zamířili do útulného boxu v rohu, kde se u nich zastavila starší číšnice s laskavým úsměvem na tváři. „Hned jsem u vás," zvolala, než zmizela do kuchyně.

„Harry, od dnešního dne se věci změní. Budeš mít, co jsi měl mít po celou dobu. A už nikdy nebudeš muset chtít něco, co bys potřeboval. Ne, pokud ti mohu pomoci." Severus stiskl Harryho rameno, a pak tu ruku lehce sejmul se znechuceným úšklebkem. „Dursleyovi mají hodně co vysvětlovat."

Harryho oči se rozšířily a v Severusovi začal narůstat znepokojený pocit, protože v briliantové zeleni začaly zářit slzy.

Když se Harry uvědomil, že se mu oči zalily slzami, rychle je otřel a sklopil hlavu. Jak tak seděl u stolu, uši mu zrůžověly. Severus mu nechal chvilku na zotavení. Byl rád, že se Harrymu podařilo dát se do kupy, než přišla servírka.

„Co to bude?" zeptala se žena s úsměvem.

Severus odpověděl jako první. Objednal si horký černý čaj s jednou kostkou cukru. Pak nabídl Harrymu, aby si dal čokoládové mléko. Harry s úsměvem požádal právě o to.


	2. Chapter 2  první část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**,** Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 2: Rozhovory **

**První část**

Severus kráčel vedle Harryho po ulici v Surrey a věděl, že co se stane za chvíli, bude mít značný vliv na jeho budoucnost. Doufal, že nebude potřeba použít na Dursleyovi přílišnou hrubost… dobře, to byla lež. Doufal, že potřeba bude. Až na to, že pokrevní ochranu bylo nutné zachovat, třebaže ji využijí jen občasně.

Harry vypadal znepokojeně, když stoupali ke dveřím, a Severus ho za to nemohl obviňovat. Než zazvonili na zvonek, Severus vyndal z vnitřní kapsy hábitu Harryho zmenšené školní pomůcky.

„Tady máte své věci. Pro zvětšení do původní velikosti na ně stačí poklepat hůlkou. Ale pamatujte, že mimo školu kouzlit nesmíte."

„Ano, pane."

„Až budeme uvnitř, požádám vás, abyste šel nahoru do svého pokoje a počkal tam na mě. A zavřete dveře. Chci mít na rozhovor s vaší tetou a strýcem soukromí." Severusovy rty se zkroutily v úšklebek.

_Možná bude jednoduché kouzlo v pořádku. Něco malého, něco nezjistitelného, alespoň obyčejným kouzelníkem. Nadýmací kouzlo, třeba? Mohlo by to trvat několik měsíců a jakýkoliv lék na plynatost by to jen zhoršil. Nebo něco trošku útočnějšího? Nic, co by si nezasloužili._

„Pane?"

Severus sklonil k Harrymu, který k němu záměrně upíral svůj pohled, hlavu.

„Um, neubližte jim, ano? Prosím?"

Nikdy ho nepřestalo ohromovat, kolik toho Harry zdědil po Lily. I přes to všechno, co mu udělali, nebo ještě lépe, co neudělali, stále nechtěl, aby jim někdo ublížil.

„Zkusím to," odvětil. Nedokázal slíbit něco víc.

A s tím Severus zazvonil na domovní zvonek.

Dveře se otevřely a oni okamžitě poté čelili Petunii tváří v tvář.

„Ty!" zafuněla a její obličej se rychle zkřivil hněvem.

„Ano, já," odpověděl hebce Severus. Vykročil vpřed a strčil nohu pevně mezi dveře, aby je nemohla zavřít.

Zůstala těsně za dveřmi a dívala se nasupeně.

„Petunie, kdo je za dveřmi?" ozval se z pokoje Vernon.

„Je to ten kluk a jeden z _nich_," odpověděla rázně.

Vernon po tom prohlášení zahřímal. Objevil se za jejími rameny a v obličeji byl rudý.

„Budeme stát venku, nebo nám hodláš dovolit jit dál? Víš, lidé by nás tu mohli vidět," zašklebil se Severus. Podsaditá postava Vernona, ani jeho nyní již brunátný obličej ho neodradily. Harry se přesunul trochu dál za Severuse.

„Proč bychom měli? Váš druh nás bude nahánět bez přestání. Nejprve sovy, a pak ta minulá noc!" zavrčel Vernon. „Ten obr, který v noci odvedl kluka, zničil celé dveře!"

„Pochybuji, že to začalo dveřmi," odpověděl Severus.

„Jak se opovažuješ! Dudley byl vystrašený k smrti!"

„Jsem si tím jistý. A nyní, hodláme tu stát celý den? Začíná to být docela pěkná sousedská podívaná. Nebo nám dovolíš vstoupit?"

Petunie zavrčela. „Fajn." Ustoupila, aby mohli projít. Pak rychle zabouchla dveře. „Co chceš?" zeptala se nepříjemně.

Vernon se mračil vedle ní, ruce měl zaťaté.

„Pane Pottere." Severus ukázal pohledem směrem ke schodům.

„Ano, pane." Harry si pospíšil. Neriskoval pohled zpět, ačkoliv zahlédl Dudleyho skrývajícího se za gaučem.

Severus a Dursleyovi slyšeli, jak zavřel dveře.

„Tohle bude rychlé, tak se nebudeme obtěžovat s nějakým usazováním ke stolu. Chápu vaši nenávist k našemu světu. A možná bych byl schopen… s tím sympatizovat. Ale faktem právě teď je, že nemůžu, a proto se o to nebudu zatraceně ani pokoušet. Od teď budete zacházet s panem Potterem jako s lidskou bytostí. A ne jako s nechtěným návštěvníkem, kterého ukrýváte ve sklepě nebo v přístěnku!" Severus mrknul směrem k malým dvířkům pod schody a pak oba probodl pohledem. „Neočekávám, že budete milí, ale prostě buďte zodpovědní dospělí. Umíte být zodpovědní, že? Budete mu dávat plnohodnotnou, vyváženou stravu a nebudete ho zamykat kdekoliv – ať už v přístěnku nebo v pokoji. A jeho věci a pokoj necháte být. Také nebudete pana Pottera nutit do domácích prací víc než tři hodiny týdně. Navrhuji nechat ho prostírat stůl a starat se o zahradu. To je fér. Jestli zjistím, že s ním zacházíte stejně jako v minulosti, jsem schopen vám hodně znepříjemnit život. Jsem zběhlý v různých neobvyklých nevysledovatelných kouzlech. To vám slibuji."

Vernon se nyní otřásal hněvem, zatímco Petunie zbledla.

„T-Ty nemáš ž-žádné právo říkat nám takové věci!" rozkřikl se Vernon. „Ochraňovali jsme toho kluka, šatili a krmili celé roky. A museli jsme snášet celou tu jeho nenormálnost!"

Severus sarkasticky pozvedl obočí. „Z dobroty vašeho srdce, samozřejmě."

„Neměli jsme na vybranou! A pak, potom co přišel, šel do toho přístěnku sám o své vlastní vůli! Bez odmlouvání by do té náhradní ložnice nevlezl!" zaječela Petunie.

„Přemýšlela jsi někdy o tom proč, ty jedna pitomá náno? Byl na podobném místě svědkem vraždy své matky. A ta vzpomínka byla tehdy stále ještě čerstvá! Samozřejmě, že se uchýlil na stísněné, odlehlé místo. Každé dítě by to udělalo!"

Petunie se prudce nadechla a i Vernon přestal se svým výlevem. Severus slyšel, jak Dudley za gaučem zalapal po dechu.

„Ale pak jste obrátili jeho útočiště, které mohlo být dočasné, pokud byste se zajímali o to, jak mu pomoci, ve vězení! Dokonce jste na dveře umístili zámky, pro Merlina! A to si teď myslíte, že moji lidé žijí ve středověku jako barbaři. Jak patetické." Severus zavrtěl hlavou a popošel několik kroků do obývacího pokoje. Vytáhl svou hůlku.

„Tady nebudeš dělat žádné ty své podivnosti!" zařval Vernon.

Severus mu nevěnoval ani pohled. Švihnul hůlkou směrem ke schoulené postavě za pohovkou. „_Finite_."

Dudley vyjeknul, chytil se za zadnici a vyskočil pryč.

„Dudley!" vykřikla Petunie a spěchala k němu. Vernon se proti Severusovi rozmáchnul pěstí. Severus se jednoduše vyhnul.

„Já… Je to pryč!" zakřičel Dudley. Oči se mu překvapeně rozšířily. „Už to tam není, t-ten ocásek."

Vernon klopýtnul. Očekával od Severuse úder.

„Nyní máte na starost o jednu _podivnost_ méně. Vyrovnejte se s tím. Budete mi přísahat, že se o pana Pottera postaráte přesně tak, jak jsem řekl. Jinak prostě přičaruji ten ocásek zpět na své místo. A _mému slibu_ můžete věřit. Takže?" zeptal se Severus. Pro větší důraz nechal svou magii rozprostřít se po pokoji.

„Dobře, dobře, slibujeme," vyštěkla úzkostlivě Petunie. „Teď vypadni!"

„Děkuji. Odejdu, až si promluvím s panem Potterem."

A s tím Severus vystoupal po schodech nahoru.

ooOoo

Severus otevřel dveře a našel Harryho stát v pokoji s bílou sněžnou sovou a s krátkým dopisem v rukách. Chlapcovy věci byly stále ještě zmenšené a položené na nevzhledném malém stolku u rozvrzané postele.

„Pane, ona už byla uvnitř, když jsem vešel. A podívejte, Hagrid mi poslal dopis!" zvolal Harry nadšeně. „Napsal mi, že je ta sova můj opožděný narozeninový dárek!"

Severus se zadíval na sovu a zjistil, že je to Hedvika. Harry sledoval jeho pohled a jeho nadšení najednou vymizelo.

„Mohu si ji nechat, že jo?" zeptal se, ačkoliv jeho oči posmutněly. Povzdechl si. „Na tom seznamu bylo napsáno, že studenti mohou mít jen jedno zvíře. Nemohu si tedy nechat obě, že?" Jeho hlas zněl rezignovaně.

Severus přimhouřil oči, jak přemýšlel. „Promluvím si o tom s panem ředitelem a vysvětlím mu situaci. Coral je ojedinělý případ. Pokud pan ředitel pochopí, jak moc ji potřebujete a jak moc vám pomáhá, možná udělá výjimku a povolí vám dvě zvířata. V minulosti už byly studentům uděleny různé výjimky, takže nebudete první."

Harry se na něj pohlédl s nadějí.

„Ale nic vám neslibuji. Pokud řekne ne, pak už pro vás nemohu nic udělat. Ale ujišťuji vás, že o sovu bude postaráno. Můžete si ji nechat po zbytek prázdnin. Ale od září budete respektovat ředitelovo rozhodnutí."

Harry zklamaně přikývl, ale doufal. Sova zahoukala.

„Nechci podporovat vaši oddanost k ní, ale měla by dostat nějaké jméno," prohlásil po chvíli Severus.

„Chápu, že si ji možná nebudu moci ponechat. A ona to chápe také," řekl Harry a otočil se na sovu. „Že?" Sova přikývla. „Vidíte?"

„Vskutku. No, pro inspiraci ohledně jména vám doporučuji učebnici historie, kterou jsme dnes zakoupili."

„Dobře, profesore," odpověděl Harry, pak se zadíval na dveře. „Um, jak ten…"

„Rozhovor probíhala?" zakončil Severus s úšklebkem.

Harry přikývl.

„Jak jsem si představoval," odpověděl. „Vaši příbuzní vyvázli bez zranění a váš bratranec přišel o ocásek."

V Harryho očích zajiskřil smích. Severuse zaujalo, jak se chlapec ovládá.

„Později vám pošlu tu knihu o hadím jazyce. A stejně tak nějaké lektvary, které, jak očekávám, vypijete."

„Lektvary? Co dělají?"

„Připravil jsem pro vás výživový program, jehož součástí jsou lektvary. Až si budete pročítat svou učebnici, dva nebo tři lektvary, které vám zašlu, tam naleznete."

„Ale proč je mám pít, pane?" zeptal se Harry a zachmuřil se.

„Opravdu se na to musíte ptát? Kolik chlapců vašeho věku je menších než vy? Kolik je silnějších?"

Harry sklonil hlavu studem a rozpaky.

„Není to vaše vina, Pottere," pokračoval Severus a trochu ubral páru. Potřeboval si připomenout, že musí být upřímný a ne krutý.

„Je moje magie ovlivněná tím, co jste řekl dřív? O jídle?" zeptal se Harry tiše a vypadal sklíčeně.

„Ne, ale pokud by to takhle šlo dál, pak by byla. Očekávám, že sníte od nynějška celou porci. Pokud by vám Dursleyovi odepírali jídlo jako v minulosti, dozvím se to. A rychle tu situaci napravím."

Harry zamrkal.

„Dursleyovi vědí, že, pokud neudělají vše, co jsem jim nakázal, následky by byly… nepříjemné. Varoval jsem je." Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Je ostudné, že je musím tlačit do něčeho, co by měli dělat sami od sebe. Ale lidé bývají sobečtí, bojácní a pyšní. A tak jsem vás chtěl požádat, zda bych vám mohl něco dát."

„Už jste mi toho dal tolik, profesore," odpověděl Harry. Byl zvědavý, proč ho profesor _žádal_, aby mu mohl něco dát, ať už to bylo cokoliv.

„Tohle se netýká jen Dursleyových, pane Pottere. Zahrnuje to kohokoliv, kdo by vám chtěl ublížit nebo vám chtěl způsobit újmu."

Harry se zamračil. Nebyl si jistý, jestli se mu směr rozhovoru zamlouval.

„O čem to mluvíte, pane?"

„Kolik vám toho Hagrid řekl o Temném pánovi?"

„No, řekl, že byl velmi zlý. Že měl spoustu stoupenců a následovníků. Že zabil každého, kdo se mu postavil do cesty. Řekl mi o té Halloweenské noci." Harry se dotkl svého čela, prsty přejel po jizvě. Zavřel oči a než je znovu otevřel, vzhlédl k Severusovi. „Ale to je vlastně všechno. Je tu něco, co vynechal? Moc sdílný nebyl. Ale já ho žádal, aby mi pověděl jen tolik, kolik mohl."

„Temný pán není mrtev." Severus se rozhodl, že přejde rovnou k věci. Zdálo se, že na to byl Harry připravený, dokonce za to byl vděčný.

„Hagrid si to také nemyslel."

„Avšak, ne, že bych si prostě nemyslel, že není mrtvý. Já _vím_, že není."

Harry polknul. Rychle si uvědomil důsledky profesorových slov.

„Neříkám vám to proto, abych vás vystrašil, ale abyste byl připravený, neboť jsou v kouzelnickém světě lidi, kteří chtějí _jeho_ zpět a _vás_ pryč."

Harry se zamračil, obočí se mu svraštělo. „Jako Lucius Malfoy? To proto jste nechtěl, aby mě viděl?"

„Ano."

Harry naklonil hlavu na stranu, přemýšlel. „Ale co potom můžeme dělat? Mám na mysli, byl jste tam vy a další lidé. Udělal by něco za bílého dne?"

„Nechtěl jsem, aby vás viděl se mnou. Jsem kmotrem jeho syna. Všechno by se tím jen zkomplikovalo."

Harry vypadal tím vším, co mu Severus prozradil, trochu ztrápený. Snažil se přijít na to, jaké to bude mít následky a co za tím vším je. _Ale to je jen dobře._ Severus chtěl, aby Harry používal svoji hlavu. A aby si zvykl věci řešit sám. Teprve pod povrchem nejspíše odhalí pravé důvody a pohnutky. Ulehčí to situaci později, až Harry zjistí celou pravdu.

„Dobře, profesore. Co jste mi to chtěl dát?" zeptal se Harry, trochu nejistě.

„Tohle," odpověděl a podal mu jednoduchý stříbrný řetízek.

„Co je to, pane? Mám na mysli, jak to funguje?"

Severus se malinko pousmál. Chlapec se učil rychle.

„Varuje mě to, pokud byste byl v nebezpečí a oznámí mi to vaši pozici, pokud by taková situace nastala."

„Och. Dobře. Myslím, že je to dobrý nápad," odpověděl Harry a řetízek si převzal. „Um, předpokládám, že to bude stejné jako s těmi pouzdry, že?"

„Ano, noste jej bezustání. Jakmile si ho nasadíte, budete také jedinou osobou, která jej může sejmout nebo strhnout."

„Strhnout?"

„Nechcete přeci, aby vás s ním někdo škrtil, že ne?"

Harry rychle odmítavě zakroutil hlavou. Připomněl si, jak často mu Dudley přetahoval tričko přes hlavu, když se mu ho podařilo chytit. A jak těžce se mu dýchalo, když mu látka svírala krk. Raději by se nechal od Dudleyho zbít, než by se znovu nechal dostat do takové situace. Ale zase by byl raději, kdyby to udělal Dudley než strýc Vernon. Harry si mimovolně přiložil ruku ke krku, jemně se dotýkal své bledé kůže. Severus trochu přivřel oči, ale neřekl nic.

„Pamatujte, mimo školu nesmíte kouzlit. Jedině pokud byste byl v nebezpečí. Ale to neznamená, že si o tom nemůžete číst," prohlásil Severus. Rozhodl se, že by měl rozhovor nasměrovat k méně nepříjemným tématům.

„Ano, pane. Přečtu všechno, co budu moci."

„Velmi správně. Rovněž by bylo prospěšné, kdybyste si procvičoval psaní brkem. Potom, co si přečtete kapitolu, si udělejte výtah na pergamen. Zjistil jsem, že mudlorození studenti či studenti z mudlovského světa mívají ze začátku problémy s psaním. Což je jim ke škodě. Nestačím pak ani počítat všechny ty kuří nohy a kaňky od inkoustu, které pokrývají úkoly. Pokud byste mi chtěl dokázat, že si zasloužíte eN nebo Vé či alespoň Pé, tak musím být schopen váš úkol _přečíst_."

„Rozumím, pane, ale…" Harry se odmlčel, urovnal si svoje myšlenky. „Neznám klasifikační stupnici. Měl jsem se zeptat dřív, pardon."

„Vy mi promiňte, pane Pottere," odpověděl lehce. „Stupnice, od nejnižšího po nejvyšší, je: Té – Trol, Há – Hrozné, eM – Mizerné, Pé – Přijatelné, eN – Nad očekávání a Vé – Vynikající."

Harry přikývl a Severus se znovu rozhlédl po místnosti. Bude to pro Harryho sparťanská existence, než začne škola. Ale bylo to lepší než živořit v přístěnku, který právě opustil. Severus uvažoval, že použije pár kouzel, aby vylepšil vybavení pokoje a zároveň ho udržel v praktické rovině.

Mávnutím hůlky mistr lektvarů seslal _Reparo_. Rychle byl od Harryho odměněn zalapáním po dechu. Vratká postel se narovnala, stůl získal svůj původní povrch, noha od židle skočila na správné místo a pár malých věcí se opravilo. Místnost byla stále ponurá, ale už ne tak žalostná.

„Tedy! Děkuji, profesore!" zvolal Harry. „To bylo to nejúžasnější, co jsem zatím viděl!"

„Zase přeháníte, pane Pottere," varoval ho, ale lehký úsměv na tváři změkčil tvrdost jeho hlasu. „Ale bylo mi potěšením."

Harry se rozpačitě usmál.

„Máte ještě nějaké otázky, než odejdu?" zeptal se Severus. Vytáhl jízdenku na vlak a podal mu ji.

„Kde je nástupiště devět a tři čtvrtě?" zeptal se Harry. Pročítal lístek a u nápis naklonil hlavu trochu na stranu.

„Je to za přepážkou mezi nástupišti devět a deset. Až dorazíte na nádraží King´s Cross, jednoduše projdete skrz zeď mezi devítkou a desítkou. Ta zeď je jen iluzí. Takže ji jen překonáte, a pak se už ocitnete u Bradavického expresu."

„Dobře," odpověděl Harry a snažil se neznít nevěřícně.

„Jděte tam brzy, abyste si mohl vybrat místo na sezení, než bude všechno obsazené davy studentů."

„Ano, pane." Harry se narovnal a vypadal tak trochu vyšší. Už neměl další otázky a chtěl dát profesorovi najevo, že může odejít. „Děkuji Vám, profesore," pronesl upřímně.

Severus krátce přikývl na důkaz uznání jeho poděkování a uctivého propuštění. „Uvidíme se prvního září, pane Pottere. Během několika hodin očekávejte knihu o hadím jazyce a ty zmiňované lektvary. Pokud byste měl k čemukoliv připomínky, pošlete mi dopis po vaší sově. Najde mě."

Harry přikývl, cítil se trochu nejistý ohledně toho, co by měl dělat teď, když profesor odcházel. Měl by ho vyprovodit ke dveřím?

„Vyprovodím se sám. Nepředpokládám, že by se váš strýc či teta domnívali, že tu zůstanu na večeři."

„Dobře, pane. Nashledanou a ještě jednou děkuji."

Severus odmávnul jeho díky, a než vyšel z místnosti, dodal: „Takže v září, pane Pottere." A s tím zavřel dveře a zamířil po schodech dolů k Dursleyovým.

Rychle oznámil Vernonovi, že bude muset odvézt Harryho prvního září na nádraží King´s Cross nebo kamkoliv, kam si bude přát, a pak už temně oděný mistr lektvarů, k velké úlevě všech Dursleyových, konečně odešel.


	3. Chapter 2  druhá část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**,** Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 2: Rozhovory **

**Druhá část**

Severus si byl vědom toho, že bude mít jeho konání v Příčné ulici a zapletení se s Harrym mít následky. Takže, když se u něj objevil domácí skřítek ještě předtím, než se sám dostal z Prasinek do svých pokojů, nebyl vůbec překvapený.

„Pane Severusi Snape, pan ředitel Brumbál vás žádá, abyste mu podal zprávu v jeho pracovně, pane."

„Samozřejmě," odpověděl jemně. „Přijdu za chviličku."

Bradavický skřítek se uklonil a zmizel.

Severus si pospíšil k poličce s lektvary a vyndal vyživovací lektvary pro Harryho. K tomu si ještě přivolal knihu o hadím jazyce, kterou mu slíbil.

„Mittens," zavolal měkce.

PUF

„Ano, pane?" zeptala se, zatímco Severus ještě něco sepisoval.

Mittens byla drobounká skřítka, která byla Severusovi z nějakého důvodu oddaná. Pracovala sice pro Bradavice, ale brzy poté, co se Severus stal profesorem, se rozhodla, že bude sloužit jen jemu a stane se jeho osobní skřítkou.

„Dej tyhle věci do krabice a připevni k nim tuhle zprávu. Pak vezmi celý balíček k Fury a nech to doručit Harrymu Potterovi do Surrey," řekl a podával jí řečené předměty.

Fury byla sovice krahujová, která žila v sovinci, protože podzemí nebylo pro sovy vhodným místem.

„Ano, pane," odpověděla s výskokem skřítka. Nestávalo se každý den, že by jí Severus svěřil nějaký úkol. Neměl sklony žádat ostatní o věci, které mohl udělat on sám. „Bude to přesně, jak pán řekl."

„Děkuji, Mittens."

Pak s úklonou zmizela.

Severus se narovnal a otočil se směrem ke krbu. Duševně se připravoval na to, aby toto setkání ustál.

Naposledy, kdy viděl Brumbála živého…

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. Nemohl si dovolit lpět na minulosti. V této časové linii se to ještě nestalo a ani nestane.

Jenže jak mohl poručit svým myšlenkám, aby se nevracely zpět? Scény z toho dne se násilně kradly do jeho mysli. Musel bojovat se žlučí, která mu stoupala do krku. Nikdo si nezaslouží zemřít takhle a nejméně ze všech takový vůdce, jakým je Albus.

Zvolna vydechl, uzavřel svou mysl, uklidnil se a zpevnil své mentální hradby, aby ukryl strašlivé, bolestné vzpomínky. Takové události se nebudou opakovat. Raději zemře dřív, než by to dovolil.

Když byl konečně dostatečně přesvědčený o tom, že má sám sebe pod kontrolou, popadl do hrsti letaxový prášek a vstoupil do krbu. Zmizel v záři zelených plamenů.

ooOoo

Ocitl se ve výstřední pracovně. Celá atmosféra ředitelny mu byla nyní cizí. Uplynuly dva roky od té doby, co tu byl naposledy a viděl ji takhle zaplněnou.

Pohlédl se ke stolu a našel za ním ředitele podepisujícího nějaké dokumenty.

„Chtěl jste mě vidět, pane řediteli?" zeptal se, jemně upozorňuje na svou přítomnost, třebaže věděl, že si je Albus jeho příchodu dobře vědom.

„Á, Severusi! Ano, prosím, posaď se." Muž vzhlédl a zadíval se na něj skrz poloměsíčité brýle. Jeho oči byly tak laskavé jako vždy, ale bylo v nich také něco jiného. _Zmatek?_

Mistr lektvarů učinil, o co byl požádán, a usadil se tam, kam si sedával dříve. Záda měl toporně rovná.

Albus odsunul hromadu papírů na stranu a přisunul k němu misku sladkostí. „Citrónový bonbón?"

Severus byl v pokušení si jeden vzít, ale to by bylo něco pro něj tak netypického, že by tím Albusovi mohl způsobit mrtvici. Zdvořile odmítnul.

Ředitel předstíral zklamání a poté, co si jeden sám vzal, položil misku zpět.

„No, před pár hodinami jsem vedl jeden velmi zajímavý rozhovor s Hagridem," začal starší, o hodně starší, muž.

„To si umím představit," odvětil Severus stručně.

„Zajímalo by mě, Severusi, proč jsi šel do Příčné ulice?" pokračoval neznepokojený úsečností mladšího profesora.

Severus neodpověděl okamžitě, přemýšlel, jak z toho nejlépe vybruslit. Nemohl Albusovi říct pravdu, tím si byl jistý. Začal by se příliš vyptávat a jen by se tím zkomplikovalo vše, s čím by se lépe vypořádal Severus sám.

„Byl jsem… zvědavý," odpověděl nakonec.

„Na Harryho?" Albusovy oči trochu zajiskřily.

„Ano."

„Takže jsi tam šel, abys ho viděl na vlastní oči? Ale proč ses rozhodl Hagridovi pomoci a vzal jsi Harryho na nákup školních potřeb? To jsi byl zvědavý tolik, že jsi s chlapcem strávil celý den?"

Severus věděl, že má-li to vypadat věrohodně, velmi věrohodně, musí volit svá slova pečlivě.

„Nejprve jsem chtěl jednoduše zjistit, jaké má chlapec názory, a pak, když jsem ho sledoval a viděl jeho fyzickou kondici a šaty…" Severusův tón zhořknul a zvážněl.

Albus se rychle předklonil, v očích měl obavy. „Prosím, Severusi, pokračuj."

„Chlapec byl podvyživený a oblečený v otrhaných starých hadrech, které byly minimálně třikrát tak větší, než by potřeboval.

Ředitelovy oči se rozšířily.

„Cítil jsem, že bude lepší, když si ho převezmu a postarám se, aby se už nic horšího nestalo. Musel jsem se o tom ujistit."

„Co ses dozvěděl?" zeptal se Albus. Bál se té odpovědi, ale musel znát pravdu.

„Dost na to, abych chlapci obratem poslal několik lektvarů," ušklíbl se Severus. „Budu mu posílat tři lektvary týdně."

Albus zvolna vydechl. Jeho vrásky se prohloubily, když se zamračil. „Jak špatné to je?"

„Není to nic, co by se nedalo napravit. Ale pokud bychom to nechali být, už by má odpověď příští rok touto dobou stejná nebyla."

Albus zavřel oči, přemožený pocitem bolesti a viny, silnějším a nespoutanějším než maďarský trnoocasý drak, a ten pocit se stále násobil. Měl Minervu poslechnout, ale teď už s tím nemohl nic dělat.

„Už jsem si s Dursleyovými… popovídal. Jejich kruté zacházení se nebude opakovat. Pan Potter bude od teď dostávat plnohodnotnou stravu a bude spát v opravdové posteli."

„V opravdové posteli?" zeptal se ředitel vyplašeně. Jeho oči se zlomeně rozevřely a v jejich středu se objevovala nová emoce.

_Pobouření._

Severus bohužel nerozpoznal závažnost hněvu lesknoucího se ve staříkových očích a pohotově odpověděl. „Ó ano, pan Potter spával posledních deset let v přístěnku pod schody. Po prvním dopisu ho Dursleyovi přesunuli do prázdné ložnice," prohlásil nekompromisně. Své vlastní znechucení měl pod kontrolou, dokud to bezprostředně v následující vteřině nebylo opomenuto.

Magie explodovala. A jen díky stovce let kouzelnických zkušeností byly před velkolepým zničením zachráněny všechny ředitelovy věci na stole a policích. Ale protože jeho sebekontrola nebyla dostatečná, knihovna přímo za ním vybouchla. Stránky nyní mocně poletovaly kolem něj. Jeho starobylá magie se hrozivě předváděla.

Albus se předklonil a svěsil hlavu, jak se snažil ovládnout svou sílu. Sílu, která se stále vlnila ve vzduchu a způsobovala, že jeho vlasy a šaty vlály a pulzovaly jako ve větru. Levou ruku měl položenou na stole, zatímco pravou sevřel do pevné pěsti a přitisknul ji na hruď. Fawkes znepokojeně zavřískal a svižně k němu přeletěl. Přistál mu na levém rameni, a pak sklopil svou opeřenou hlavu a láskyplně zanořil svůj zobáček do mužových bílých vlasů.

Severus oněměl.

Nikdy neviděl svého učitele tak… rozlíceného.

Dopisy pro studenty byly rozesílány automaticky. A teprve po tom, co Harry neodpověděl na ten první, se profesorka McGonagallová podívala na adresu. První dopis, který viděla, měl být zaslán na: _Pan H. Potter, malá ložnice, Zobí ulice číslo 4_. Nevěděla o přístěnku, takže to řediteli nemohla ani sdělit.

V Severusově budoucnosti ředitel věděl, že se v domácnosti Dursleyových nic dobrého neděje, ale neznal skutečný dosah toho všeho. Měl jistá podezření, ale za války byl stále v pohybu a fakticky nebylo nic, co by mohl udělat.

„Jak je Harrymu?" zašeptal starý kouzelník, když ustálil svou magii. Papíry byly nyní rozházené kolem něj.

„Duševně?" zeptal se Severus jemně. Byl trochu nervózní, aby nevyvolal u starého muže další magickou nehodu. Jeho učitel stále vypadal přepadle, ale ztuha přikývl a pobídl ho tím k odpovědi. „Pokud mohu říct je zdravý a silný."

„Jsi… potěšený tím, co jsi zjistil," podotkl Albus a uvolnil se trochu v ramenou. Ale jeho hlas prozrazoval překvapení, když zvedal tvář. Fawkes se o něco napřímil, ale zůstával na mužově rameni.

Severus to oznámení nepopřel, ale snažil se rychle odvést řeč jinam od Dursleyových. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo vidět Brumbála v takovém stavu.

„Zjistil jsem, že chlapec dokáže mluvit s hady," pronesl tiše.

Ty poslední novinky staříka neomráčily, tak proč by se to mělo stát teď?

„_Cože_?"

Kdyby byla situace trochu jiná, možná by se při pohledu na ředitele vyvedeného z míry ušklíbal, ale teď v tom nemohl najít zalíbení. V obvykle jiskřivých modrých očích totiž zahlédl záblesk strachu.

V tomto okamžiku Severus věděl, že musí změnit svůj přístup a to tak rychle, jak bude možné. Zdá se, že odvedení pozornosti od zneužívání chlapce-který-přežil tímto způsobem, nebyl dobrý nápad.

Zvedl ruku ve snaze svého učitele uklidnit. Černé oči zamířily do modrých. Pokusil se mu tím sdělit, že to nebylo tak, jak se obával. Harry nebyl zrůda.

„Probudil jsem v něm zájem o hadí jazyk. Jsem si jistý, že již nahlíží do knihy, kterou jsem mu poslal."

„Hadí jazyk? On ví… Ví, co to znamená?" zeptal se Albus. Jistě hledal nějaké znamení, že Harry není další Raddle.

„Zná jeho využití - v léčení a ochraně. Docela ho to zaujalo a doufal, že když se ho naučí ovládat, usnadní tak lidem přijetí jeho daru. On je… jako Lily," přiznal něžně.

Ředitel se odmlčel. Jeho oči opět zajiskřily, tentokrát úlevou a radostí.

„Což mě přivádí k malému problému, který nastal," pokračoval Severus. Tón jeho hlasu Albusovi naznačoval, že to nebylo tak naléhavé. Smetl chomáček prachu ze svého černého rukávu.

„Ano?" Albus se přisunul na sedadle blíž, nevšímaje si zničených kousků knih a papírů všude kolem.

„Ano. Dal jsem mu svolení k držení exotického zvířete – malé magické korálovky."

„Kvůli hadímu jazyku?"

„Ano, ale neočekával jsem, že Hagrid chlapci pořídí další zvíře."

No, vlastně to čekat měl, ale o tom se Brumbálovi zmiňovat nebude.

„Aha."

„Řekl jsem mu, že si možná kvůli školnímu řádu nebude moci tu sovu od Hagrida ponechat. Ale že tu záležitost nejprve proberu s vámi. Je připravený na jakékoliv rozhodnutí."

„No, nevidím žádný problém v tom udělit panu Potterovi výjimku, pokud souhlasil, že se bude učit hadí jazyk. Kdyby komise zjistila, že dostal výjimku, požadovala by velmi pádný důvod, aby mu to povolila. Nemohu si ani vymyslet lepší opodstatnění, než když se mladý kouzelník dobrovolně učí vzácné magii."

„Takové byly i mé úvahy," souhlasil Severus.

„Jsem na tebe hrdý, Severusi," prohlásil náhle starý muž a upřeně se na něj zadíval. „Z tvých předchozích komentářů ohledně Harryho v létě, jsem měl jisté obavy, že s ním nebudeš nakládat…" ukončil svůj proslov a povzdechl si, jako by se zastyděl, že neměl ve svého špeha důvěru.

Severus sklonil pohled. Sám byl nyní zahanbený svým předchozím chováním k Jamesovu synovi. Věděl, že měl Albus pro své znepokojení velmi dobrý důvod. Minule se choval jako blázen. Jeho hněv na Jamese dlouhou dobu převažoval nad láskou k Lily. Dokud se nepovznesl nad skutečnost, že Harry nebyl jeho otec a ani jeho matka. Byl to jejich syn, to ano, ale byl sám sebou. I když měl mnoho osobních rysů, které Severusovi Lily připomínaly. Chlapec byl jeden z nejsilnějších a nejmoudřejších válečníků, se kterými měl Severus tu čest bojovat bok po boku. Vyrostl a stal se z něj jeho bratr ve zbrani. A, odvážil se říct, i jeho přítel.

Ředitel nezřetelně polknul. „To, co jsi mi dnes sdělil… Vím, že nemohlo být snadné zjistit to na vlastní oči. Já… skláním se před tvou sebekontrolou. Nemohu říct, že bych to zvládl tak uctivě."

„To je uzavřená záležitost, pane řediteli. A vlastně to byl pan Potter osobně, kdo mi zabránil, abych neproklel jeho tetu a strýce do bezvědomí."

„Och? A to jak?"

„Požádal mě, abych jim neubližoval. Dokonce řekl i prosím."

Starý čaroděj povytáhl obočí, oči měl zvlhlé. „Pozoruhodné," zašeptal.

Setrvali v příjemném, i když trochu zvláštním, tichu.

„Severusi?" zeptal se po chvíli Albus.

„Ano, řediteli?"

„Co si o tom chlapci a o jeho příchodu v tento školní rok myslíš? Doopravdy?" zeptal se Albus. Jeho smutné oči prozrazovaly, že by měl odpovědět naprosto upřímně.

„Má…" Severus spojil své ruce, na rtech mu hrál náznak úsměvu. „…velký potenciál."


	4. Chapter 3 první část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 3: Břemeno**

**První část**

Severus vešel do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby s hůlkou v ruce. Ode dneška tu už nebude žádná rozplývavá skříň. Bradavice nepadnou zevnitř. Pokud je bude chtít Pán zla dobýt, bude si muset najít nějakou jinou, těžší cestu.

Zavřel oči a vydechl.

Stovka Smrtijedů vtrhla do Bradavic, vyhrnula se z této chodby a zabila každé dítě, které jim přišlo do cesty. Ten den bylo zavražděno šedesát sedm studentů a Filius padl také.

To se tentokrát nestane.

Otevřel oči, zaměřil se na břemeno, jež svíral ve svých rukách, protože scény z toho dne se mu přehrávaly v mysli.

_Bylo to na konci Harryho šestého ročníku – začátek konce._

_Výkřiky zněly chodbou. Děti utíkaly, byly vystrašené, protože kletby jim poletovaly nad hlavami. Filius Kratiknot se hnal dopředu, proplétal se mezi studenty, aby zadržel útočníky. Severus spěchal za ním, zahnul za roh a uviděl maličkého mistra soubojů rozdávat nelítostné kletby. Čtyři Smrtijedi už před ním leželi mrtví._

Severus namířil hůlkou na skříň, jeho temné oči ulpěly na vyleptaném zdobení.

„_Filiusi!" zakřičel a začal vrhat svá vlastní kouzla. Snažil se pomoci učiteli Kouzelných formulí zdržet Smrtijedy, aby tak získali nějaký čas._

_Severusovo krytí padlo o minutu dřív._

„_Pomoz mi s těmi zdmi!" zavolal Filius a vyčaroval proti zdi po své levici, pár metrů nad sebou, mohutné odpalovací kouzlo._

_Severus pochopil jeho plán. Seslal pět podobných kleteb na stěny a na strop poblíž místa, kde Filius vrhnul své první kouzlo. Ale ne dost rychle._

_Starší profesor zablokoval dvě kletby, které k němu mířily, a uskočil před čtyřmi dalšími, ale nemohl se vyhnout či odklonit všechny. Diffindo prošlo skrz jeho obrany a zasáhlo ho do krku a hrudi. Krev se rozstříkla kolem._

_Poslední, co Severus z Filiuse viděl, byla jeho potlučená nízká postava, než ho kameny a skála ze stropu a stěn pohřbily._

Uvolnil svůj hněv. Z jeho hůlky vyšlehl oheň. Červené rozžhavené plameny vyrazily do vzduchu, než vletěly do vysoké černé skříně a strávily ji celou jako popoháněné bohem pomsty.

_Chodba byla nyní zablokovaná, ale burácení z druhé strany trosek Severusovi říkalo, že Smrtijedi stále přicházejí._

Jazyky plamenů se stáčely okolo. Severus sklonil svou hůlku, než s ní znovu vyrazil kupředu a ostře dolů. Vybíjel si svůj hněv na nyní již hořící skříni.

_Došel do Velké síně. Těla studentů a Smrtijedů byla poseta všude kolem._

Vykřikl. Jeho kouzlo živilo praskající oheň, protože si ve své mysli stále přehrával ten den.

_Nakonec dorazil Brumbál. Zdržel ho útok na Ministerstvo._

„_Severusi! Tudy!" nařídil právě, když za Severusem explodovala zeď a poslala ho přemetem přímo přes místnost._

_Severus se pokusil postavit. Otočil se a uviděl svého bývalého Pána, jak stojí na prahu. Albus vykročil vpřed, pohyboval se mezi zraněným špionem a Voldemortem._

„_Tome."_

„_Neoslovuj mě tímto jménem!" zasyčel Temný pán. Švihnul hůlkou a před nimi se objevil démonický stínový oheň._

„_Stáhni se, Severusi!" nařídil Albus a impulzem bílé magie odehnal rostoucí ohnivé monstrum pryč._

_Severus se pohnul, aby splnil, co mu bylo řečeno. Ohlédl se a uviděl Albuse stáčet temné plameny vzhůru a pryč, až olizovaly strop. Pokusil se Raddlea odříznout od kontroly nad plameny._

_BOOM!_

_Jeho vidění zčernalo._

Na čele se mu vytvořily krůpěje potu. Nakonec klesnul na kolena a vyprázdnil své plíce jedním výdechem.

_Vzbudil se až o několik dní později v provizorní nemocnici. Od Albuse se dozvěděl, že byly Bradavice úplně zničeny. Srovnány se zemí._

Plameny se zhroutily, zmenšily se do malého vzdoru, než nakonec vyhasly a ze skříně nezbylo nic víc než kupka popela.

Severus se usmál.

Dnes v noci bude spát klidně.

ooOoo

Harry se zamračil na paličaté brko, které nechtělo poslouchat jeho příkazy. Jako by bylo předurčeno k zanechávání kaněk inkoustu po celém pergamenu, aniž by záleželo na tom, jak moc se snažil. Povzdechl si a připomněl si, co řekl profesor Snape. _Studenti z mudlovského světa mívají ze začátku problémy s psaním._

No, alespoň ho tahle praxe ochrání od známek jako je eM či horších. A sumarizace toho, co si přečetl, když cvičil, bylo opravdu poučné. Profesor Snape byl vážně milý, když mu dal úkol, který mu pomohl naučit se dvě věci naráz.

Dosud si z každé učebnice přečetl tři kapitoly. Byl začátek druhého srpnového týdne a on věděl, že až se dostane do školy, tak bude za všechnu tuhle práci vděčný.

Velmi se mu líbila ta knížka o lektvarech, kterou koupili navíc. Jmenovala se _Průvodce začátečníka v lektvarovém umění: Přísady_. Připomínala mu kuchařku, ale byla konkrétnější v tom, která přísada co dělá a co přináší konečnému produktu. Lámal si hlavu s tím, zda by mohl sloučit vaření dohromady s přípravou lektvarů a vyrobit tak jídlo impozantních rozměrů. Musí si to zapamatovat, aby se na to mohl později profesora Snapea zeptat.

Další dvě knihy, které přinesli s profesorem z obchodu, vypadaly, že budou také užitečné – _Péče o hady_ a _Ovládání vaší vnitřní magie_. Coral se některým věcem v té knize o hadech smála. Přišlo jí legrační, že se lidé dostávají do takových potíží, když dělají věci, o kterých věří, že se hadům zamlouvají, a jim se přitom ve skutečnosti líbí něco úplně jiného. Harry byl rád, že se Coral mohl prostě zeptat, co by chtěla, namísto toho, aby jen tipoval. Ta druhá kniha byla méně přímočará a jasná, ale alespoň už teď věděl, proč se jeho náhodná magie vynoří v jednom případě a v jiném ne. Možná, že by se mohl naučit vyvolat svou _náhodnou_ magii a přinutit ji dělat to, co chce. To byla další věc, o které si hodlal pohovořit s profesorem Snapem, až se dostane do Bradavic.

A co se týkalo ostatních učebnic, Kouzelné formule a Obrana proti černé magii vypadaly zajímavě a ačkoliv Přeměňování mu připadalo vážně skvělé, netěšil se na to, až budou přeměňovat zvířata. Zdálo se mu to kruté. Možná to bylo proto, že věděl, jaké to je, když s vámi někdo zachází jako s předmětem.

Zdaleka nejoblíbenější knihou pro něj ale zůstalo _Umění hadího jazyka_. Byla úžasná a už se nemohl dočkat, až s Coral začne trénovat, a stejně tak ona. Knihu napsal muž, jehož přítel mluvil hadím jazykem. Neobsahovala vlastní kouzla v hadím jazyce, ale jen to, co mu přítel řekl o tom, jak jisté věci dělal, jak se cítil a jaká byla omezení jednotlivých metod.

Knížka se lidem, kteří se zajímali o hadí jazyk, četla dobře a stala se průvodcem těm, kteří se to chtěli naučit. Harry se dosud dozvěděl, že aby mohl manipulovat se svojí či pacientovou magií, musí hadím jazykem přesně pojmenovat to, co chce udělat. Pokud by chtěl například vyléčit pacientovu roztříštěnou paži, řekl by: *Roztříštěná paže, sprav se*, a bylo by to (za předpokladu, že té oblasti poskytne dostatek magie, aby se vyléčila).

Harry se čtením knihy naučil, že až bude umět základy hadího jazyka, bude moci léčit lidi bez pomoci hůlky! Budou mu stačit jeho ruce a Coral kolem zápěstí. Nakonec bude schopen léčit všechny druhy nemocí, dokonce i ty za normálních okolností neléčitelné kouzly či lektvary. Zajímalo ho, jestli u ošetřovatelky najde nějakého dobrovolníka, pokud vůbec škola ošetřovnu má. Ale proč by neměla, že?

Ťuk, ťuk, ťuk.

Harry vzhlédl a uviděl na druhé straně okna šedobílou sovu. Rychle okno otevřel, aby mohla vlétnout. Hedvika se narovnala.

Převzal od sovy balíček - okamžitě věděl, co v něm bude. Týdenní dávka lektvarů. Mávnul na šedobílou sovu, aby se napila z Hedvičiny misky. Hedvika se tím netrápila, upravovala si svá peříčka. Harry se usmál. Byl si jistý, že se Hedvice ta pěkná sova líbí.

Zavrtěl hlavou, otočil se k balíčku a otevřel ho. Okamžitě spolknul první lektvar a pokračoval s dalšími dvěma, nehledě na jejich příšernou chuť. Profesor Snape mu to tak popsal v prvním dopise a on se řídil jeho pokyny:

_Pane Pottere,_

_v přiložené krabici naleznete tři lektvary, jež jsem Vám slíbil, a knihu o hadím jazyce: Umění hadího jazyka._

_Co se lektvarů týká, vždy vypijte nejprve červenou lahvičku. Umožní Vašemu tělu efektivněji využít výživné látky z jídla a z lektvarů, které budete pít. Nazývá se Lektvar __absorbance__. Zmiňuje se o něm čtrnáctá kapitola ve Vaší knize o lektvarech._

_Dále vypijte modrou lahvičku, __**okamžitě**__ po té červené. Je to obměna lektvaru Doušek výživy, který je v kapitole devatenáct. Povšimněte si, že není stejný jako Vyživovací lektvar._

_Třetí lektvar se nazývá Lektvar zužitkování. Dovolí Vaší magii lépe proudit Vaším tělem. Zkrátí čas potřebný pro Vaše zotavení a především usnadní svalům zesílit._

_Očekávejte tyto tři lektvary každý týden a VYPIJTE je okamžitě, jak přijdou! Umístil jsem na lahvičky kouzlo neměnnosti, ale jakmile se lahvičky dotknete, kouzlo pomine. Čím je lektvar čerstvější, tím lépe Vám bude pomáhat. Chuť opomeňte, jak nejlépe budete umět. Prospěch zdaleka převáží jejich pachuť._

_Profesor Severus Snape, Mistr Lektvarů_

Harry se usmál a opět ucítil účinek lektvarů.

Dávaly mu velmi příjemný pocit plnosti. Pocit, který se rychle naučil znát. Jako když člověk věděl, že se dobře najedl a vzal si z jídla vše, co potřeboval. Harry se rozhodl, že je to jeden z nejpříjemnějších pocitů, jaký člověk dokáže vnímat. Dokonce i s tou strašnou pachutí na jazyku.

Odložil balíček na stranu a odstranil dopis připevněný na vrchu. Znovu uviděl profesorovo písmo.

_Pane Pottere,_

_spoléhám se na Vás, že jste již ty tři lektvary vypil. Pokud ne, __**VYPIJTE JE TEĎ!**__ Také věřím tomu, že Dursleyovi jednají v souladu s mými požadavky, protože jsem nebyl upozorněn, že by něco selhalo._

_Pokračujte ve čtení Vašich knih a v psaní brkem. Nemám rád flákače._

_Profesor Severus Snape, Mistr Lektvarů_

Harry se zasmál. Přišlo mu zvláštně uklidňující, že si profesor našel čas, aby mu řekl, že nesmí zahálet.

Otočil se zpět ke stolu. Šedobílá sova si stále užívala Hedvičinu náklonnost, a tak se rozhodl, že mu zkusí odpovědět.

_Váže__**ný**__ profes__**ore**__ S__**n**__ape,_

_vzal js__**em**__ si lektvar__**y**__, které jste mi __**z**__aslal. Děk__**uji**__ Vám._

_Du__**rs**__leyovi mě __**nec**__hávají na pokoji. Je __**to**__ příjemné. Mo__**hu**__ tak hodně číst, pr__**ot**__ože nemusím uklízet v __**do**__mě, vařit nebo cokoliv dalš__**íh**__o!_

_Jdu se __**zno**__vu věnovat čt__**ení**__ Umění ha__**d**__ího jazyka. Je to úctyhodné! D__**ěk**__uji Vám, že jste mi dovolil si ji přeč__**ís**__t. Hodlám se __**na**__učit vše, co mohu, a p__**r**__acovat velmi pilně, jak jste __**m**__i řekl, že bych měl. C__**h**__ci ty bloky, co mám v __**so**__bě, jak jste mi __**po**__vída__**l**__, zrušit._

_Děk__**uji**__ Vám za všec__**hn**__o! (Omlouvám se, __**sn**__ažil jsem se nedělat ka__**ň**__ky.)_

_**Ha**__rr__**y P**__o__**tt**__er_

Harry se kousl do rtu, když si po sobě pročítal dopis. Jeho písmo nebylo tak špatné jako minulý týden. I tak měl ale pocit, že profesor asi neocení, že jsou některá písmena nepravidelně tlustší než jiná. Pro tuto chvíli to bylo ale to nejlepší, co svedl. Věděl, že s tím bude muset něco udělat. Složil dopis a obrátil se k sově.

„Mohla bys to vzít profesoru Snapeovi, prosím?" zeptal se.

Dostalo se mu souhlasného zahoukání, než si sova převzala dopis a vylétla z okna.

*Budeš si teď číst, Harry?* zeptala se Coral a zvedla svoji barevnou hlavu z jeho zápěstí.

*Jo. Měl bych si přečíst další kapitolu ještě před obědem.*

Coral souhlasně zasyčela.


	5. Chapter 3 druhá část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 3: Břemeno**

**Druhá část**

Severus právě pro Harryho připravoval Lektvar zužitkování. Zatímco míchal, nechal svou mysl potulovat.

Co by měl dělat ve svém volném čase? Co by mohl ještě vykonat, aby se lépe připravil na nadcházející válku mimo to, co již dělal? Třeba by mohl Albusovi jemně některé věci nadnést? Ano, to by mohlo fungovat. Ale co přesně? Byla tu ta záležitost se Siriusem Blackem. Opravdu by měl otevřít tuto velkou konzervu plnou červů? Neměl by nejprve najít Remuse Lupina?

To vážně nevěděl.

Musel upřímně přiznat, že Black byl v budoucnosti velmi nápomocný. A Severus si nebyl zcela jistý, zda by byl stejně užitečný, i kdyby ho vysvobodili z vězení o dva roky dříve. Co kdyby také narušil vztah, který má teď on s Harrym? Ale připusťme si, že nechat nevinného muže v Azkabanu je prohnilé. Bude si muset Blackův případ ještě promyslet.

Na druhou stranu Lupin by mohl být o něco, no, prospěšnější. Jeho by možná mohl přivést do Harryho života dříve. Poskytnout tak chlapci dalšího dospělého, se kterým může počítat. A pak prostě nechá Lupina odhalit tu krysu. Když ho polapí jeho známý, bude Severus mimo podezření a bude mu bohatě stačit, když se bude dívat z povzdálí. Ale… byla to opravdu ta nejlepší možnost? Bylo by vůbec prozíravé nechávat tu krysu na jakkoliv dlouhý čas tak blízko Harrymu? Dovolit mu o Harrym nashromáždit informace, která pak jistě předá Voldemortovi?

No, když o tom tak přemýšlel… nemohl připustit, aby Peter Pettigrew zůstal mazlíčkem Ronalda Weasleyho.

Přestal míchat a počkal, až bílkoviny zreagují, než se zamyslel nad Pettigrewem.

Zavrtěl hlavou a rozhodl se, že tohle si také musí promyslet později. Musel uznat, že má na svých bedrech ještě závažnější problém.

_Quirrella._

Za několik týdnů se vrátí do hradu, takže měl jen málo času se na něj připravit a také jemně něco naznačit řediteli a zbytku učitelského sboru.

Věděl, že nebude schopen se ho zbavit. Voldemort se uměl příliš dobře skrývat, ačkoliv Brumbál možná bude mít své podezření (jako ostatně měl i v původní linii později ve školním roce). Musí si ho udržet na blízku, už jen proto, aby ho měl na očích.

_Své přátele měj blízko, své nepřátele ještě blíž._ To byla dobrá zásada.

ooOoo

Severus se usadil v ředitelně. Vedoucí kolejí měli svou každoroční schůzi s ředitelem ohledně nadcházejícího školního roku.

„Severusi, jak ses měl? Už několik dnů jsem tě neviděl," zapištěl vesele Filius. „Vařil jsi lektvary?"

„Mám se dobře, a ano, lektvary," odpověděl jednoduše.

„Těším se, až přijedou studenti. Tohle místo je bez nich tak tiché," pokračoval Filius.

„Hmm," zabručel Severus, v pozadí byl slyšet sarkasmus.

„Ale no tak, Severusi, dokonce i ty musíš uznat, že podzemí je teď příliš tiché," prohlásila Minerva a zapojila se tak do rozhovoru.

„To skutečně ne."

Minerva přimhouřila oči. „No, já se tedy rozhodně na návrat studentů těším. A také na nové studenty," usmála se něžně, v očích jí tančilo očekávání. „Měl by to být zajímavý rok."

Severus dlouhou dobu neodpovídal, ale pak zašeptal. „Možná."

„A jsem si jistá, že pan Wood bude skvělý famfrpálový kapitán. Tento rok Zmijozel nedostane šanci!" zašvitořila Minerva povzbuzeně.

Severus ucítil potřebu protočit panenky.

Vážně byli tak soutěživí? To zde byla doopravdy tak silná rivalita, že se očekávalo, že okamžitě zareaguje v odpověď nějakou dětinskou frází jako třeba: _To jistě ne! Zmijozel tvou kolej porazí!_

Měl by k sobě být upřímný a odpovědět si, že ano.

Ale válka jej změnila. Už se o famfrpál nestaral. A teď, když o tom přemýšlel, dokonce ani netušil, proč tomu předtím věnoval tolik pozornosti. Jistě, vždy bude povzbuzovat své zmijozely, ale být tak horlivý, aby se se svou posedlostí vyrovnal Minervě? To bylo prostě ubohé.

Nakolik jejich soutěživost přispěla k neshodám mezi jejich kolejemi? Jak moc to mohlo být jiné, kdyby se přenesli přes svou lásku k famfrpálu a věnovali se trvalejším věcem, jako třeba blahu a budoucnosti svých studentů?

Severus zatřásl hlavou. „Oh, jsem si jistý, že mají jisté šance. Stejně tak Mrzimor a Havraspár."

Minerva a Pomona Sproutová si vyměnily zmatené pohledy a nadzdvihly obočí. Kratiknot skoro spadl ze židle. Očekávali ostrou odpověď, ne odklon od tématu a další rozhovor.

„Dobré ráno!" přivítal je Albus, který vcházel do místnosti ze svých soukromých prostor.

Profesoři mu uctivě opětovali pozdravy, když si sedal ke stolu.

„Takže, chce někdo něco probrat jako první? Máme toho na programu hodně," začal Albus.

„Madam Hoochová žádala hotovost na nákup nových košťat pro své třídy," odpověděla Minerva.

Albus vypadal omluvně. „Zašlu její žádost členům školské rady, ale upřímně pochybuji, že se tento rok dostane do rozpočtu."

Minerva si povzdechla. „Opakování z loňského roku."

„Obávám se, že ano," souhlasil, než se zadíval na další profesory a vybídnul je tím, aby také přednesli své zájmy.

Kratiknot promluvil. Ptal se, co se bude dít s Kamenem, když ho Hagrid již doručil do školy. To je přivedlo k diskuzi o ochranných kouzlech, a kam ho budou muset brzy umístit. Přicházelo v úvahu třetí patro, protože to byla starší část hradu a studenti tam moc často nechodili. Severus v tom viděl svou šanci a hodlal ji využít.

„Proč ho umísťovat tak daleko od našich obvyklých míst?" zeptal se. „Podle mě je nejbezpečnější zde, ve vaší věži, řediteli."

Filius na to něco zabručel, jeho mozek odhadoval oprávněnost takového manévru. Věděli, že Voldemort po Kameni pátrá. Vloupání ke Gringottovým jim hodně napovědělo. Nebyla by opravdu nejbezpečnějším místem ředitelna? Nebo dokonce jeho komnaty?

„To je zajímavý návrh, Severusi," přiznal Albus. „Ani nevím, proč mě to nenapadlo."

Severus pokrčil rameny, zvědavými pohledy se netrápil.

„Jestli je Temný pán schopný dostat se do Bradavic, což jak jsem si jistý, všichni víme, že je, a jestli je dostatečně odhodlaný, což rovněž je, pak se mi zdá jen rozumné umístit Kámen do oblasti, které se bude vyhýbat," pokračoval Severus, na tváři se mu objevil zamyšlený výraz. „A abychom to vylepšili, proč nemít třetí patro jako návnadu? Můžeme tam umístit všechna ta různorodá ochranná kouzla a říct ostatním profesorům, aby to bylo přesvědčivé, že se Kámen nalézá tam. Nikdo další mimo nás pěti nebude mít tušení, kde se pravý Kámen nachází. Tak to bude pro všechny bezpečnější. A také důrazně doporučuji, abychom ke vstupu do třetího patra umístili věkovou linii, takže se studenti nevystaví většímu riziku, ve kterém už normálně budou."

Nastala minuta ticha, kdy ostatní zvažovali jeho návrh, než to prolomil ředitel.

„Vynikající plán, Severusi. Chce někdo něco dodat?" zeptal se Albus.

„Jaké budou skutečné ochrany?" zajímal se Filius.

„No, samozřejmě kolem svých komnat a této kanceláře umístím další kouzla," uvedl Albus.

Pomona Sproutová přikývla, než se zeptala. „A proč ne tu nejdokonalejší ochranu? Proč nepoužít _Fidelius_?"

Severus by tu ženu málem políbil. Chtěl to navrhnout, ale už promluvil tolikrát, a uvědomoval si (se svou minulostí ohledně Potterových), že pokud by nadnesl něco jen nepatrně souvisejícího s Lily, pak by takový nápad způsobil, že by se na něj ředitel i ostatní dívali prazvláštně.

Řediteli zajiskřilo v očích, jakmile uslyšel Pomonin návrh. „Musím to prodiskutovat s Nicholasem, ale jsem si jistý, že proti tomu nebude mít námitky."

Pomona se zářivě usmála.

„Dobře, věřím, že se můžeme přesunout k dalšímu námětu ohledně našich nových studentů," pokračoval Albus. „Třicet osm dětí přijalo svůj dopis. Čtyři uctivě odmítli kvůli jiným předchozím vzdělávacím nabídkám a tak podobně."

Profesoři přikývli, už to slyšeli mnohokrát předtím. Ne každý si myslel, že by pro jeho dítě byly Bradavice tou nejlepší volbou, a to bylo jejich právo.

„Tak, jsem si jistý, že všichni víte, že tento rok se vrátí do kouzelnického světa i Harry Potter," začal Albus.

„Vyrozuměl jsem, že měl nejprve jisté potíže s převzetím svého dopisu?" zeptal se Filius. „Co to bylo za problémy?"

Ředitelovy oči zesmutněly. „Velice mylně jsem posoudil situaci."

„Situaci, Albusi?" zeptala se Minerva.

„Je mi to líto, Minervo. Měl jsem tě před lety poslechnout," pronesl Albus měkce.

Minerva vykulila oči, než v ní její skotský temperament začal kypět. Pomona a Kratiknot se na sebe podívali. _O co tu šlo?_

„Albusi, co udělali?" zeptala se, její hlas ležel nebezpečně nízko.

Severus se rozhodl smilovat se nad svým mentorem a promluvil. „Ta situace je už vyřešená. Pan Potter bude mít, až přijede, vše, co potřebuje. Pojďme dál."

Všichni se otočili na mistra lektvarů.

„Je to vyřešené, Severusi?" zeptala se zmateně Minerva. „A jak víš, že je pan Potter připravený na nástup do školy?"

„Pomohl jsem mu všechno obstarat."

Filius zamrkal, Minerva pozvedla obočí a Pomona se zadívala na Albuse.

„Ale já jsem myslel, že ho do Příčné ulice vzal Hagrid," řekl Filius.

„To ano, ale pak jsem se ho ujal já." Severus se otočil zpět ke svému učiteli, nebyl si jistý, kolik toho může prozradit. Nechtěl to jen zhoršovat. Snažil se, aby se s Harrym zacházelo jako s obyčejným studentem.

„A-ale, cože?" zakoktala se Minerva.

„Jaký je?" zeptal se Filius dychtivě, lhostejný k Minervinu rozpoložení. „Je podobný svým rodičům?"

„Je… trochu." Severus to nechtěl dále rozvádět. Nechal je, aby si o něm vytvořili vlastní úsudky.

„Vážně? Oh, doufám, že si oblíbí Kouzelné formule," zazněl profesor čarování.

„Projevil zájem o lektvary a…" začal Severus, ale byl přerušen.

„No, to není žádné překvapení. Jistě jsi ho tím směrem postrčil," podotkla Minerva.

„Jen jsem mu sdělil, že na ně měla jeho matka talent, takže by ho mohl mít i on."

„Pochvala, Severusi?" zeptala se ohromeně zástupkyně ředitele.

„Ten chlapec má… potenciál," uvedl.

„Jsem si jistá, že má. Ale co tě k tomu vlastně vedlo?" zeptala se. Byla zmatená Severusovým novým postojem. A ten pravdu nechtěl odhalit.

„Mnoho věcí."

„Ach, což mi připomíná," prohlásil Albus a přerušil je tím. „Severus dal panu Potterovi povolení k chovu exotického zvířete, avšak Hagrid to nevěděl, když posílal panu Potterovi sovu jako opožděný narozeninový dárek. No a kvůli tomu, jsem mu udělil výjimku dovolující mu vlastnit obojí."

„Oboje? Dvě zvířata?" zeptala se Minerva, hlas se jí lehce zvýšil.

„Exotické zvíře?" zazpíval Filius.

„Co je to za exotické zvíře?" zeptala se Pomona.

Severus se obrnil proti nadcházejícím reakcím.

„Och, magická korálovka," odpověděl Albus nevzrušeně, jako by to zvíře bylo plyšovým králíčkem a ne jedovatým hadem.

„_Co_?" vyjekla Minerva, než vrhla na Severuse zlobný pohled. Věřila, že se snažil Harryho Pottera proměnit ve Zmijozela.

„Nedívej se na mě tak. Rozhodl jsem, že bude užitečný, když jsem zjistil, že mluví hadím jazykem. Když jsem to nadhodil, prokázal o něj velký zájem."

„Ha-hadí jazyk?" zalapal po dechu Filius, jeho hlas zněl tak vysoce, že už to nebylo ani zapištění, spíše zasípání.

„Jak je to možné, Albusi?" zeptala se Minerva, dívajíc se na svého starého přítele.

„Z té smrtící kletby. Jakkoliv se to stalo, část Voldemortových schopností přešla na chlapce," odpověděl.

Severus si nechal pravdu pro sebe. Ať jsou pro teď přesvědčeni, že je to pravda. Nebylo to tak důležité, aby se dozvěděli, že na Harryho seslal Dědické kouzlo. To by vše jen zkomplikovalo.

„Ach můj…" zašeptal Filius.

„Takže se zajímal o hadí magii?" zeptala se Pomona, její hlas byl něžný a radostný. Věděla, jaká síla se skrývá za takovým druhem magie. A pokud to dřímá v Potterovic chlapci…

„Ano. Zaslal jsem mu svou knihu a vypadá to, že se již dostal docela daleko," odpověděl Severus.

„Ty jsi mu poslal _Umění hadího jazyka_?" zvolala se Minerva. Věděla, jak moc ji mistr lektvarů přede všemi střežil.

„Už jsem ji pročetl dostatečně," odpověděl jednoduše. „Bude ji schopen náležitě využít."

„Kdo jsi a co jsi udělal se Severusem?" zeptala se Minerva.

Snape ani ostatní si nebyli jistí, zda žertuje či nikoliv. Vedoucí Zmijozelu na ni pozvedl své obočí a podíval se, jakoby se domníval, že ztratila rozum.

„No, myslím, že se máme tento rok na co těšit," zapištěl Filius. Moudře se snažil odvést konverzaci jinam.

A Severus to rozhodně ocenil.


	6. Chapter 4

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**: Beta-read: **Lady Corten**,** Slimča**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 4: Ať je to tedy…**

Harry si vzal k srdci Snapeovo doporučení a přišel na nástupiště o něco dřív, aby si našel prázdné kupé. Dursleyovi se mu poslední měsíc raději zcela vyhýbali a nevšímali si ho. Harry byl radostí bez sebe. Měl spoustu času na čtení a mohl se připravovat na nacházející školní rok.

Slíbil si, že se bude na hodinách v každém ohledu snažit, jak nejlépe bude umět, jen aby profesorovi dokázal, že s ním zbytečně neztrácel čas, když se mu věnoval. Navíc měl i důležitější a osobnější důvod. Možná… možná chtěl, aby na něj byl profesor hrdý.

To už by se raději nechal odtáhnout za košili přes celé hřiště, než aby zklamal mistra lektvarů. Zejména poté, co obdržel od ředitele povolení, že si může ponechat obě dvě zvířata.

Harry se narovnal a znovu otevřel _Umění hadího jazyka_, aby pokračoval ve čtení. Už mu zbývaly jen čtyři kapitoly.

Ť-ťuk.

Harry vzhlédl. Nikdy v životě ještě neslyšel tak _váhavé_ zaťukání.

„A-ahoj. Ne-neviděl jsi tady ropuchu?" zeptal se buclatý, nemotorný chlapec.

„Um…"

*Ten kluk má ropuchu v levé vnější kapse,* oznámila Coral a kmitla hbitým jazýčkem. Byla právě ukrytá v Harryho levém rukávu. *Cítím její chuť až sem.*

Harry se jemně dotknul hadovy hlavy.„Zkontroloval sis vnější kapsy?" zeptal se a ukázal na nenápadnou vybouleninu na chlapcově oděvu.

„Ach!" zvolal Neville. Zalovil rukou v záhybech svých šatů a vytáhl žalostně vypadajícího obojživelníka. „Dík! Um, nevadilo by ti, kdybych se připojil?"

„Vůbec ne," ujistil ho Harry. „Posaď se," dodal, když jeho nový známý stále ještě postával u dveří.

„Dík." Chlapec zavřel posuvné dveře, posadil se a začal si pohrávat s prsty. „Takže, uh, jak jsi věděl, kde Trevor je?" zajímal se a zvedl ropuchu.

„No, um, řekla mi to známá," odpověděl Harry, než nastavil pravačku, aby si s Nevillem potřásli rukama. „Jsem Harry, Harry Potter."

„Ha-Harry Potter?" zalapal klučina po dechu a vykulil oči tak, že mu málem vypadly z důlků.

Harry si povzdechl. „Jsem jen čaroděj jako ty, prosím ne… ne…" Mávnul rukama, jako by se snažil najít vhodná slova. „Nemysli si, že jsem něco zvláštního."

Neville polkl a snažil se dát dohromady. „Promiň, já jen…" Na okamžik se mu vytratil hlas, než jednoduše uchopil Harryho dlaň a odkašlal si. „Jsem Neville Longbottom."

Harry se usmál.

„Takže, tvrdil jsi, že ti Trevorův úkryt prozradila tvá známá?" zeptal se Neville po chvilce a jen nakratinko mrknul Harrymu na čelo.

„Jo, ale… někdo mi řekl, že z toho lidé mohou být zpočátku malinko nervózní. Mohl bys mi slíbit, že tě to nerozhodí? Dávám ti čestné slovo, že nic neudělá ani tobě ani Trevorovi. Ona je vlastně docela mírumilovná a doufám, že se mi s její pomocí zanedlouho podaří pomáhat lidem," vysvětloval Harry a vsunul prst do rukávu, aby svého mazlíčka pohladil po hlavě.

„Uh, jasně," slíbil Neville. Když pak Harry pohnul rukou a zvolna si povytáhl levý rukáv, jen k sobě o něco těsněji přivinul Trevora, příliš ohromený i na pouhé zalapání po dechu nebo jinou fyzickou reakci.

„Jmenuje se Coral. Bude mi pomáhat s magií hadího jazyka," prohlásil Harry, povzbuzený absencí jakékoliv reakce druhého chlapce. „Je to magie zaměřující se na léčení a ochranu, vidíš?" Pozvedl knihu o hadím jazyce a položil ji na publikaci o anatomii, kterou si pořídil v blízkém knihkupectví v Surrey. Harry považoval za vhodné vyhledat si pojmy a výrazy zmíněné v textu o hadí magii. „Tu knihu mi dal profesor Snape a je vážně skvělá. Pomohl mi s nákupem školních potřeb a dalších věcí."

„P-profesor Snape? Slyšel jsem, že umí být dost přísný," vysoukal ze sebe Neville váhavě a vrhnul na Coral podezřívavý pohled.

„Och, to on je, a také mi řekl, že nemá rád flákače, a proto mám pilně pracovat a naučit se tolik kouzel, kolik budu moci," potvrdil Harry. Zjištění, že je profesorovo jméno tak dobře známé, ho podivně potěšilo, ačkoliv už předtím tušil, že muž jako Severus Snape patrně nebude jen nějaká bezejmenná figurka.

„To ti řekl?" zeptal se Neville, a když Coral vyplázla jazyk jeho směrem, objal Trevora ještě těsněji.

„Uh jo. Takže jsem to tak dělal. Četl jsem látku v předstihu a už chápu, co máme dělat, až začneme kouzlit."

Neville smutně sklonil hlavu. „Babi mi nedovolila nic číst dopředu. Řekla, že bych mohl udělat něco hloupého a zranit se."

„Och," vydechl Harry. Bylo mu kamaráda líto. „No, a proč nezačneš teď? Mám tu učebnice lektvarů a kouzelných formulí, jestli chceš studovat něco z toho. Škola přeci již oficiálně začala."

Neville ožil. „Myslím, že si přečtu něco z lektvarů, jestli je profesor Snape opravdu tak přísný."

Harry se usmál. „Taky bych ti doporučoval objednat si tuhle knížku," prohlásil a vytáhl _Průvodce začátečníka v lektvarovém umění: Přísady._

„Dobře, udělám to," souhlasil rychle Neville.

Několik studentů minulo jejich kupé, ale nechali je o samotě. Vlak se rychle zaplňoval a brzy poté se rozjel. O něco později k nim dorazil jídelní vozík a oni si koupili něco malého k snědku. Oba četli, chvílemi si povídali o tom, co zajímavého zjistili nebo na co se ještě těší. Neville často opakoval, že doufá, že nezklame svou babičku.

„Takže, do jaké koleje si myslíš, že tě zařadí?" zeptal se Neville. Byl teď už o něco klidnější, když zjistil, že Coral neopustí Harryho zápěstí.

„Koleje? No, profesor Snape je vedoucí Zmijozelu. Nevadilo by mi být v jeho koleji. Alespoň bych věděl, že se tam něco naučím," odvětil Harry s pokrčením ramen.

Neville se zhluboka nadechl a zazíral na Coral. „Myslím, že by ses do Zmijozelu hodil. Už máš i jejich maskota," prohlásil a nervózně se usmál.

„Och?"

„Jo, zmijozelským symbolem je had. Salazar Zmijozel byl hadí jazyk. Uměl mluvit s hady."

„Ach, stejně jako já. Profesor Snape mi řekl, že si lidé budou myslet, že to umím kvůli Voldemortovi…" Harry byl přerušen Nevillovým zděšeným zalapáním po dechu. „Co je?"

„Vy-vyslovil jsi jeho jméno!"

„No, říká si tak. Proč bych ho měl jmenovat jako Ty-víš-kdo a podobně?"

Na to Neville ve skutečnosti neznal odpověď. A byl příliš překvapený, aby nějakou vymyslel.

„Kromě toho, profesor Snape mi vysvětlil, že si lidé budou myslet, že to umím kvůli _němu_, ale ve skutečnosti to mám v genech. Oba moji rodiče mi předali jeden gen a jejich kombinace spustila moje schopnosti. Vlastně to nic není. Genetické změny se dějí pořád. Alespoň to říkal nějaký doktor v televizi. A genetika má také pravděpodobně co dělat s tím, jestli je člověk schopen využívat magii či ne. To by dávalo smysl," vysvětlil.

Neville přikývl, vypadal ohromený. „T-takže ty s Coral můžeš mluvit?"

„Jo." *Mohla bys na Nevilla zamávat ocáskem, Coral?*

Coral to provedla a Nevillovo obočí zmizelo až do vlasů. „Um, ahoj?" odpověděl nejistě.

*Ten robustní chlapec se lehko vyleká, že? Ale voní hezky a jeho magie je docela silná,* zasyčel hádek.

Neville hlasitě polkl. Harry se pochechtával.

„Neboj, jen říkala, že hezky voníš, a že je tvoje magie silná," odpověděl Harry.

Neville zamrkal. „Moje magie?"

Harry přikývl a ani si nevšiml, jak Neville změnil držení těla. „Pověděla mi, že takové záležitosti může vycítit. Později mi to hodně pomůže, pokud bych potřeboval někoho léčit. Bude mi schopná říct, jak je někdo nemocný či zraněný. A jestli mohu využít jeho magii, abych mu pomohl, nebo jestli budu muset využít tu svou."

„Páni," zašeplal Neville. Část jeho osobnosti získala k drobnému barevnému hadovi vřelý vztah. „Takže budeš pomáhat léčit lidi?"

„Jo. Ještě si nejsem jistý, jak se to přesně dělá, ale díky této knize mám dobrou představu. Doufám, že budu moci v nějaké míře pomáhat v nemocnici, jestli škola nějakou má."

„Och, má. Říká se tomu nemocniční křídlo. Madam Pomfreyová je školní ošetřovatelka. Několikrát navštívila babču," vysvětlil Neville, než zrůžověl. „Musela mi spravit paži, když jsem při její návštěvě zakopl na schodech."

Harry přikývl. „Nehody se stávají. Každý někdy spadne."

„Já nehody bohužel přitahuji," zamumlal Neville.

„No, není pak skvělé, že se budu učit léčení, huh?" prohodil zlehka Harry.

„Asi jo," souhlasil Neville. Jemně se usmál, než se zamyslel. „Hej, mám na zápěstí malou pohmožděninu. Jak už jsi s tou knihou daleko?"

„Ty po mě chceš, abych ti to teď zkusil vyléčit?" zeptal se trochu překvapeně Harry.

„No, jen jestli chceš. Pokud mě hodláš léčit, až se v budoucnu zraním, pak myslím, že by trocha praxe mohla…" Nevillův hlas se vytratil, najednou si tou myšlenkou nebyl až tak jistý.

„Jistě, mohu to zkusit. Tento druh magie přinejhorším jenom nebude fungovat. Pokud nejsi blízko smrti, nemůžu ti ublížit."

„Och, dobře. To je, myslím, dobré vědět."

„Takže… zápěstí?" zeptal se Harry. Už si klekl před Nevilla na podlahu a vyhrnul si rukáv, aby Coral úplně odkryl.

Neville zvolna natáhl svou pravou paži, Trevora si přidržoval v levé ruce. Modřina měla velikost baseballového míčku. Už se docela zhojila a uprostřed byla lehce namodralá. Harry si říkal, co by asi Neville nazval _velkou_ pohmožděninou, když toto byla ta _malá_.

„Dej mi vědět, kdybys něco cítil," požádal ho Harry. Uchopil Nevillovo zápěstí do pravé dlaně a levou držel nad ním přesně tak, jak o tom četl. Coral se také vznášela nad jejich rukama a kmitala jazykem. „Dobře… *Svalovino a tkáně, zhojte se,* řekl Harry právě ve chvíli, kdy se dveře kupéčka otevíraly.

Jakmile Coral přiblížila hlavu k modřině a krátce zazářilo světlo, několik lidí hlasitě zalapalo po dechu. Modřina se začala zmenšovat víc a víc, až úplně zmizela.

„Páni," vydechl Neville.

„Zatraceně!" zvolal někdo.

Harry a Neville se otočili k nyní již otevřeným dveřím a zjistili, že za nimi stojí tři chlapci.

„T-ty mluvíš hadí jazykem!" vykřikl prostřední z nich. Byl z těch tří nejmenší a měl velmi světlé uhlazené vlasy.

Jeho dva velcí společníci bezhlesně stáli po jeho boku a zírali na Harryho.

„Ano, mluvím," přitakal Harry. Vstal a postavil se k nim čelem. Coral zvedla hlavu a prohlížela si je.

„Fantastické! A máš také hada! Určitě se dostaneš do Zmijozelu," prohlásil blonďák.

„Neville tvrdil něco podobného," řekl Harry.

Draco k němu přistoupil a napřáhl ruku. „Jmenuji se Draco, Draco Malfoy. A tohle jsou Crabbe a Goyle."

Dva chlapci za ním krátce přikývli. Harry se na ně podíval, než se opět zaměřil na Draca. Jeho příjmení mu znělo povědomě. Malfoy… Lucius Malfoy. Muž, před kterým ho profesor Snape varoval. Tohle musí být jeho syn. A jestli je to tak, pak také musí být profesorovým kmotřencem.

„Nemají jména?" zeptal se Harry, ačkoliv si nebyl úplně jistý, zda mu byli skutečně představeni příjmením.

„Vincent a Gregory," odpověděl Draco a pokrčil rameny.

„Jsem Harry Potter," kývl Harry, zatímco si s Dracem potřásl rukou. Pustil ji a pokynul k Nevillovi.

„Och, já jsem Neville Longbottom," uvedl Neville. Uvědomil si, že na ty tři právě nepokrytě zírá. Váhavě napřáhl ruku.

„Longbottom, eh?" zeptal se Draco. V jeho hlase zazněl zvláštní náznak něčeho, co Harry nedokázal přesně zařadit, ale nelíbilo se mu to. Draco si s Nevillem prkenně potřásl rukou, než se opět zaměřil na Harryho. Ten měl pocit, že jediným důvodem, proč blonďák přijal Nevillovu ruku, byla zdvořilost. „Máme kupé o něco blíž k lokomotivě. Nechceš se k nám připojit?" zeptal se Draco, na Nevilla se ani nepodíval.

Harry pohlédl na svého kamaráda, než se otočil zpět k tomu divnému blonďatému chlapci. „Co je špatného na tom zůstat tady? Je tu dost místa pro všechny a mám tu také něco k snědku."

Draco trochu nakrčil nos, jako by měl učinit nějaké závažné rozhodnutí a musel si to promyslet. „Snad ano," pronesl nakonec. „Své věci si můžeme vyzvednout později."

Neville se rychle přesunul blíže k oknu, aby jim udělal místo, zatímco Harry se posadil vedle něj a nechal nově příchozím volné protější sedadlo. Draco pokynul Crabbeovi, aby si zabral místo nejblíže u okna, zatímco se sám usadil naproti Harrymu a Goyle si sedl ke dveřím.

Draco se rozhlédl, než zpozoroval všechny rozložené knihy. „Vidím, že se učíš dopředu."

„Trochu," připustil Harry a pokrčil rameny.

„Můj otec mě donutil začít číst už před několika měsíci. Nedovolil mi nic vykouzlit, ale ukázal mi pár triků s hůlkou," vychloubal se Draco.

„Kolik jsi toho přečetl?" zeptal se Harry zvědavě.

„Ach, z každé učebnice jen pár kapitol," odpověděl blonďák. Snažil se, aby to znělo nenuceně, ale neuspěl. Byl na své dovednosti pyšný a užíval si šanci chlubit se před chlapcem-který-přežil. „A ty?"

„Začal jsem se čtením, když jsem se vrátil z Příčné ulice. Strávil jsem učením většinu svého volného času," odpověděl Harry. Nechtěl odhalit příliš.

Draco přikývl. „Takže, uh, co jste to přesně dělali, když jsme přišli?"

„Zkoušeli jsme hadí jazyk. Profesor Snape mi poslal tuhle úžasnou knihu, když zjistil, že umím mluvit s hady. A také mi dal povolení pro Coral," řekl Harry.

„Hadí jazyk?" zeptal se Vincent Crabbe a zavrčel.

„Jo. Profesor Snape mi řekl, že nejsilnější léčebná a ochranná kouzla pochází z hadího jazyka a jen ten, kdo mluví hadím jazykem, je může využívat. Také řekl, že Voldemort…" Harry se s povzdechem odmlčel, když sebou Draco a ostatní trhli. „No vážně? To se tak bude chovat každý, když vyslovím jeho jméno?"

Draco a ostatní kajícně pokrčili rameny. „Vychovali nás tak. Je to něco jako… tabu, víš?"

„Ani ne," odpověděl Harry, než pokračoval v tom, co chtěl prve říct. „V každém případě mi vysvětlil, že Voldemort byl také hadí jazyk, ale neměl trpělivost či touhu se to naučit, protože ve skutečnosti nikdy nechtěl ostatním pomáhat."

„A ty ano?" zeptal se Draco zaujatě, pokoušel sebou naléhavě necuknout, když Harry dál používat jméno Temného pána.

Harry se na něj podíval zmateně. „No, jo, ty ne?"

Draco přezíravě mávnul rukou. „Jsou lidé, kteří pracují, lidé, kteří následují, a lidé, kteří se stanou vůdci." Harry si byl jistý, že to řekl způsobem, jenž velmi často slýchával.

„Hmm, v tom případě bych se rád stal tím, který pracuje a pomáhá lidem," odpověděl upřímně Harry. Přemýšlel o knize o hadím jazyce a vybavil si něco, o čem četl – _léčení lidí vás změní, zachraňujete životy_.

Chtěl Dursleyovým ukázat, že se zmýlili. Chtěl, aby na něj byl profesor pyšný. Bude pilně pracovat a odblokuje svou magii. A dosáhne na veškeré své schopnosti.

„Vážně? Myslel bych si, že budeš spíše vůdčí typ," řekl Draco a zíral na Harryho čelo.

Harry trhnul rameny. „Vůdce či ne, pracovat musíme všichni. Raději bych dělal něco, co mě bude bavit."

„Nechtěl bys být v čele?"

„Ani ne. Proč?"

„No, jen jsem si myslel, když jsi tím… kdo jsi, že bys to mohl chtít."

Harry protočil oči. „Nejsem spasitel, který se stane vůdcem. Jsem jen prvák, který se chce naučit magii, jako ty."

Draco se ohromeně usmál. Vince a Greg vypadali zmateně a překvapeně. „Líbíš se mi, Pottere. Nejsi takový, jakého jsem tě očekával. Pokud se stane, že se nedostaneš do Zmijozelu, můžeme být stále přáteli."

„To je také tabu? Přátelit se s někým z jiné koleje?" zeptal se nevěřícně Harry.

Draco se zakuckal. „Ne, vlastně ne, ale já budu ve Zmijozelu, to vím jistě."

„A…?"

„No, ostatní koleje Zmijozel nemají rády," odpověděl Draco.

Harry se podíval na Nevilla.

„Je to pravda, Harry. Mnoho t-temných čarodějů v minulosti pocházelo z této koleje," potvrdil Neville a odpověděl mu tak na nevyslovenou otázku.

Harry se zamračil.

„To je hloupost," pokračoval Draco. „Lidé nesnáší Zmijozel, protože žárlí, že nejsou tak silní a mocní."

Harry pozvedl obočí.

„Uh, Harry, myslím, že už jsme skoro tam. Musíme se převléknout do hábitů," promluvil Neville.

„Dobře."

„Uvidíme se později. Máme hábity ve svém kupé," prohlásil Draco a vstal.

„Jistě. Rád jsem vás poznal," řekl Harry.

Tři chlapci odešli. Vince a Greg následovali Draca jako stíny. Dveře se za nimi zavřely.

„No, tak to bylo zajímavé, co říkáš, Neville?"

Neville přikývl, trochu přemoženě.

„Profesor Snape mě upozornil, abych se od Dracova otce držel dál. Ale nikomu neříkej, že jsem ti o tom řekl."

„Dobře, Harry. Slibuji."

„Ale Draco nevypadá tak zle, že? Mám na mysli, že působil trochu upjatě, když se potkal s tebou a takovým druhem všednosti, ale…"

„Jo, ale stále si myslím, že bychom měli být opatrní," uvažoval Neville. „Babča mi říkala, že starší Malfoy je velmi nebezpečný člověk."

Harry se usmál, když Neville řekl _MY_, ale jeho varování jej trochu znepokojilo. „No, tak si budeme krýt záda navzájem."

Neville se trochu napřímil, narůstala v něm hrdost, že _mu_ něco takového nabídl chlapec-který-přežil. A v ten moment se rozhodl. Že bude Harry Potterovi krýt záda, ať se děje, co se děje.

ooOoo

Přeplavili se přes jezero a poté vstoupili do Bradavic. Tam si je od Hagrida převzala postarší profesorka.

Představila se jako profesorka McGonagallová a než se vytratila, řekla jim něco málo o jednotlivých kolejích. Harry a Neville zůstali blízko sebe, a zatímco čekali, připojili se k nim i Draco a jeho dva kamarádi.

„Připraven, Pottere?" zeptal se Draco.

„Jo a ty?" odpověděl. Reakcí okolních dětí si nevšímal.

Hodně lidí na něj koukalo, zatímco několik se jich odsunulo a vypadalo nervózně.

„Ovšem," přikývl Draco. V tu chvíli se někdo postavil vedle Nevilla a naklonil se k Harrymu blíž.

„Hej, slyšel jsem, že máš hada, mohl bych ho vidět?" zeptal se nadšeně bezelstně vypadající chlapec.

Několik lidí zapištělo a odtáhlo se, zatímco jiní se k nim nahrnuli. Říkali něco jako: _Vážně? Fantastické! Ó, můžu ho vidět taky?_

Harry si přitáhl svou levou ruku k hrudi v ochranném gestu. „Uh…"

Náhle se k němu přesunul Neville, ani neuvažoval, co to vlastně dělá. A Draco i jeho dva přátelé k němu také přistoupili. Přišli Harrymu na pomoc. Bylo jasné, že Harry nechce být obklopen neznámými poblázněnými lidmi. Harry ocenil jejich podporu.

Coral vystrčila hlavu z rukávu. Chtěla vědět, co se děje.

*Harry, o co jde?* zeptala se.

Neville byl po Harryho levé straně, blíže k hadovi. Draco byl po jeho pravačce a trochu před ním, zatímco Vince a Greg stáli za nimi. Ti čtyři kolem něj utvořili prozatímní bariéru.

„Děsně hustý! Jaký to je druh hada?" zeptal se ten samý chlapec, Harryho ochránci jej netrápili.

„Je to magická korálovka. Jmenuje se Coral," odpověděl Harry.

„Myslela jsem, že jsou dovoleny jen kočky, sovy a ropuchy," ozvala se zamyšleně dívka s kudrnatými vlasy. „Jak to, že máš hada?"

„Mám povolení," vysvětloval Harry trochu otráveně. _Proč se o to stará?_

Ale pak se profesorka McGonagallová naštěstí vrátila. „Už jsme připraveni. Následujte mě."

A oni šli za ní. Neville kráčel vedle Harryho, Draco a Vince byli vzadu a Goyle přímo před nimi.

ooOoo

Severus si v duchu povzdechl. Věděl, že to nakonec vyjde najevo, ale hned první den? Ještě než bude chlapec zařazen?

Brzy po tom, co studenti vstoupili do Velké síně, k němu přišel zmijozelský prefekt a oznámil mu, že zjistil jistou informaci, kterou by měl vědět. Vlakem se šířila zvěst nejen, že je tam Harry Potter, ale že také umí mluvit s hady, a že má zjevně jednoho u sebe.

Severus se ani nepokoušel hrát překvapení, a tak prefektovi, panu Terencovi Higgsovi, jednoduše sdělil, že o tom už ví, a že to byl právě on, kdo dal panu Potterovi povolení hada vlastnit. Také mu řekl, že to po večeři proberou ve společenské místnosti a že pokud bude mít někdo nějaké otázky, ať se pak zeptá. Prefekt a chytač Zmijozelu v jedné osobě přikývl, než se vydal zpět ke svému stolu.

O chvilku později dorazily první ročníky a on byl doopravdy potěšen tím, co viděl. S Nevillem po boku čeká Harryho dobrá budoucnost. A mít Draca a jeho přátele okolo bude jen prospěšné. On už Draca správně nasměruje a bude mu muset radit, bez ohledu na to, kam Harryho dnes večer zařadí.

Usmál se. Stačilo se podívat na Nevillovu tvář a okamžitě věděl, že tady nebude třeba zasahovat. Harry už měl chlapcovu nehynoucí oddanost na své strany. Cesta vlakem musela být opravdu zajímavá.

Severus si prohlédl skupinku nervózních prváků, kteří se před ním shromáždili.

Ron stál vedle Deana a Seamuse, všichni tři zírali na Harryho a vrhali ustavičné pohledy na jeho levý rukáv. Ach, takže už Coral viděli… Zajímalo ho, jestli se Ron stane opět jeho přítelem, ale rozhodl se, že se do toho nebude míchat. Nechá Harryho a osud běžet bez vměšování.

Hermiona byla stále svá. Něco si mumlala. Bezpochyby si procházela všechno, co kdy četla o Kouzelnickém světě. Byla ze zařazování nervózní. Severus dumal nad tím, jestli opět Nevillovi pomohla s ropuším zmizením. Jak to tak vypadalo, asi ne.

Severus zamrkal. Zjistil, že propásl začátek písně Moudrého klobouku. Nevadí, jako by to nikdy předtím neslyšel.

Nakonec předstoupila Minerva a začala vyvolávat jednotlivá jména studentů.

Zařazování pokračovalo, všichni studenti se dostali tam, kam si pamatoval, dokud nepřišla řada na Nevilla.

Seděl tam v tichosti, byl trochu neklidný, dokud Moudrý klobouk nepřikývl, jako by se pro něco rozhodl, a zvolal: „Mrzimor!"

Severus zamrkal. Cesta vlakem musela být opravdu zajímavá, pokud se Moudrý klobouk přiklonil k chlapcově loajalitě namísto jeho skryté odvahy.

Neville si pospíšil k mrzimorskému stolu, věnoval Harrymu dlouhý bolestný pohled. Harry chápavě mávnul rukou a mile se na něj usmál. Zdálo se, že to Nevilla uklidnilo dost na to, aby se usadil se zbytkem mrzimorských prváků a sledoval další zařazování.

Hermiona i Ron byli umístěni do Nebelvíru, Draco samozřejmě do Zmijozelu.

Nakonec došlo na Harryho a, stejně jako posledně, se místností rozšířil šepot, když bylo vyvoláno jeho jméno.

Přidržel si svou levou ruku u sebe, prokličkoval nezařazenými dětmi a předstoupil. Když se posadil, Minerva mu na hlavu umístila klobouk.

Severus by dal skoro cokoliv za to, aby slyšel rozhovor, který se nyní odehrával v Harryho hlavě, ale, žel bohu, nemohl.

ooOoo

_Ach, pan Potter._

_Uh, jo?_ Harry v duchu odpověděl tomu hlasu. Věděl, že to byl Moudrý klobouk, ale stále mu to připadalo zvláštní.

_Hmm. Tak se podíváme. Je dost těžké ve vás číst. Máte mnohovrstevnou osobnost._

_Um, dobře. Uh… kdybys měl jakoukoliv otázku o tom, co najdeš, klidně se zeptej. Tohle je přeci moje hlava._

Klobouk se v jeho mysli zasmál. _To vskutku je, pane Pottere._

Harry seděl v tichosti, celá místnost na něj upřeně zírala. Všichni byli zvědaví, proč to tak dlouho trvá.

_Hmm. No, řekl bych, že už je to nějaký čas, co jsem byl položen na hlavu takové složitosti, pane Pottere,_ pronesl klobouk po chvilce. _Vidím, že máte znamenitou mysl. Rychlou a dychtivou po vědomostech, ale myslím si, že Havraspár by pro vás nebyl vhodný. Máte složitější a silnější rysy, než které požadují v Havraspáru._

„Hmm," zabroukal si klobouk tentokrát nahlas, protože se posunul a zavrtěl se na vrcholu Harryho hlavy.

Tohle samozřejmě způsobilo, že se opět rozezvučel další šepot. Harryho zajímalo, jestli budou jeho vlasy kvůli klobouku ještě rozcuchanější.

_Když chcete, umíte být i docela mazaný, ale nemáte srdce zmijozela. Ačkoliv máte jejich instinkty. Hmm._

_Dej mě tam, kde budu mít největší šanci plně vyvinout svůj potenciál. Schopnosti, o kterých mluvil profesor Snape. Prosím,_ požádal Harry naléhavě. Jeho velká část toužila dostat se do koleje mistra lektvarů.

_Hmm. Žádáte mě o zajímavou věc. Dobře, tak se podíváme._

Klobouk se opět odmlčel a Harry mohl cítit ve své mysli zvláštní tíhu, ačkoliv nevnímal nic jiného.

Moudrý klobouk pak hlasitě zalapal po dechu. Harry intenzivně zadoufal, že to nebylo příliš nahlas, ale kvůli zesílenému šepotu v místnosti o tom dost pochyboval.

_Dědické kouzlo, pane Pottere? Seslal ho na vás Severus Snape? _Kloboukův hlas šokovaně zadrnčel v jeho hlavě.

Harry zamrzl. Opravdu nevěděl, co říct. Nechtěl se pokoušet o lhaní, ale také nechtěl profesora přivézt do nesnází. _Nedostaneš ho do potíží, kdyby ano, že ne?_

_Ne, nedostanu ho do potíží, pane Pottere. Jen mě ten objev, že ho na vás použil, překvapil,_ řekl nejměkčím tónem, který dokázal použít. _Zajímalo by mě, kde se to naučil._

_Proč?_ zeptal se Harry.

_Je to staré zapomenuté kouzlo. Mnoho kouzelnický rodin o něm dosud ví a vyděsí se pokaždé, když se o něm někdo zmíní v běžném hovoru. Ale jen několik z nich zná přesné zaklínadlo._

Harry se zmateně zamračil. Dalšímu šepotu ve Velké síni nevěnoval pozornost.

_Je to další tabu, jak tomu říkal mladý Malfoy, protože to má velmi temnou minulost._

_Co se stalo?_ zeptal se Harry.

Pro Harryho a klobouk byl čas v této chvíli bezvýznamný. Byli tak zaujati svým rozhovorem, že se nestarali o to, jak dlouho to bude trvat.

_Před několika staletími, v časech našich zakladatelů, to bylo běžné kouzlo používané u novorozenců. To kouzlo bylo nezbytné. Pomáhalo rodičům porozumět síle a slabostem jejich dětí, aby je mohli lépe vést a učit. Bylo to dobré a nápomocné kouzlo užívané s láskou a očekáváním rodiči či opatrovníky. Ale pak se něco změnilo. Vynořila se mezirodinná rivalita a síla rodové linie se stala pro čistokrevné rodiny nejdůležitější záležitostí._

_Co udělali?_ otázal se Harry. Čekal se zatajeným dechem.

_Pokud dítě nevládlo dostatečnou magickou silou nebo nevyhovovalo rodinným standardům či očekáváním, pak bylo vyhnáno či zavražděno. Těch několik vyhnaných dětí zmizelo v mudlovském světě. Neukazovali svou magii a zakazovali svým potomkům vstupovat do kouzelnického světa. Varovali je před krutostí, která byla spáchána na nich. Toto ohavné používání dědického kouzla pokračovalo až do osmnáctého století. Skončilo to někdy v čase, kdy byl ředitel ještě mrňousek._

Harry nezřetelně polknul, pokoušeje se zpracovat tuto lekci z historie.

_Pane Pottere, kouzla nejsou dobrá ani špatná._ _To kouzelník či čarodějka, kteří je sesílají, určují jejich povahu. Na to nikdy nezapomeňte,_ prohlásil klobouk velmi přísně a vážně.

Harry přikývl. Několikrát zamrkal, aby z očí zahnal slzy, které se tam začaly shromažďovat.

_A teď, co uděláme s vaším zařazením? Dovolíte, abychom se přenesli přes minulost?_ nadnesl klobouk.

Harry se měkce usmál. _Dobře._

Nastalo dlouhé ticho. Klobouk se vrátil k prohledávání jeho hlavy, než se zarazil.

_Seskočte ze stoličky_, nařídil mu náhle klobouk.

Harry neměl důvod neuposlechnout, a tak tak učinil. Stál pár metrů od profesorky McGonagallové a asi krok od stoličky. Čekal na další instrukce.

McGonagallová a všichni ostatní v místnosti byli zmatení a zvědaví.

_Začněte se kvůli mně procházet, pane Pottere, tohle vyžaduje jakoukoliv techniku, kterou jsem u někoho využil v minulosti,_ řekl. _Albus se prochází skoro pořád a zdá se, že mu to pomáhá._

Harry postrčil pravou rukou Moudrý klobouk trochu vzhůru, aby ho neměl na očích, takže už viděl, kam jde. A pak se začal procházet před hlavním stolem. Přecházel asi tři metry tam a zpět.

McGonagallová se otočila pro radu na Brumbála. Měla by Harryho zastavit a zeptat se ho, o co tu jde?

Albus na ni mávnul, čímž jí v tichosti sdělil, aby nechala pana Pottera a Moudrý klobouk pro tuto chvíli být.

_Dobře, takže Zmijozel pro vás není. Ačkoliv by se vám tam vedlo dobře, o tom nepochybuji._ Moudrý klobouk si sám sobě přikývl, nebezpečně balancoval na Harryho hlavě, zatímco chlapec pokračoval v procházení. _Dobře, přestaňte s chůzí. Jen se tak pohupujte. Hledám…_

Harry to udělal, houpal se ze strany na stranu a zavřel oči. Nechtěl vidět, jak na něj všichni zírají. Už se cítil dostatečně směšně.

_Jste velmi statečný, ale… hmm. Ne, to by nešlo,_ pokračoval, mluvil si sám k sobě, než strnul. _Ach-cha! _Klobouk evidentně došel k rozhodnutí. „Správně, tak… ano! Dobře…" pronesl klobouk nahlas. „Ať je to tedy… MRZIMOR!"

Harry se přestal pohupovat a rychle otevřel oči.

_Studujte pilně a vždy se snažte dělat, co můžete, pane Pottere, protože Severus měl pravdu. Váš potenciál je téměř bezbřehý. Jeho hranice stanovujete pouze vy sám,_ sdělil mu klobouk. Sotva to stihl, než ho McGonagallová strhla z Harryho nyní už upocené hlavy.

Harry se připojil k Nevillovi u mrzimorského stolu. Studenti nesouvisle vykřikovali. Byli rozdivočení z toho, že Harryho Pottera zařadili do jejich koleje. Profesorka Sproutová tleskala stejně rozrušeně. Byla šťastná, že dostala dalšího mrzimorského.

ooOoo

Severus nevěděl, zda by měl být vděčný či zhrozený.

Tohle byla buďto dobrá věc nebo strašlivě hrozná věc. Nalezl tolik kladů i záporů a věděl, že by nikdy nedokázal určit, co z toho všeho vzejde.

Na jednu stranu byl Harry s Nevillem na jedné lodi a ke všemu už nenastane žádná Zmijozelsko-Nebelvírská rivalita, se kterou by se musel potýkat. To mu umožní pomáhat Harrymu daleko lehčeji, a může tak chlapci poskytnout rozsáhlé podpůrné zázemí.

Ovšem na druhou stranu už Harry ale nebude tak nablízku Ronovi a Hermioně, jako byl tehdy, alespoň o tom byl Severus přesvědčen. Věděl, že Ron je typ, pro kterého je důležitá jeho vlastní kolej, a teď se vlastně zdálo, že Harryho ještě ani nepotkal. A co se týkalo Hermiony, ta bude jistě příliš zaujatá učením, aby si všímala svých spolužáků, natož studentů mimo vlastní kolej. Bylo to docela smutné, ale nedalo se s tím nic dělat.

_Jak tohle dopadne? Budou následující roky stejné bez známého Zlatého tria?_

Severus se podíval na studenty před sebou. Všiml si Draca, který mával na Harryho od zmijozelského stolu a Harry mu to vracel, ačkoliv trochu méně energicky. V současné době musel snášet hlavní nápor nesčetných pohledů a šeptání.

Pohlédl na Nevilla. Ten plachý nervózní chlapec ho znovu potěšil. Nevšímal si svého vlastního nepohodlí a snažil se dělat, co mohl, aby byl Harryho tichou oporou.

ooOoo

„Vítejte v Mrzimoru," pozdravil starší chlapec. Mluvil ke všem z prvního ročníku. „Jsem Cedric Diggory." Napřáhl ruku směrem k Harrymu, protože seděl přímo proti němu.

„Ahoj, já jsem Harry," odpověděl nejistě.

„Jsem zvědavý. Proč ses při zařazování procházel?" zeptal se Cedric. Rozhodl se, že se nebude ptát na všechny ty další výstřednosti, které klobouk projevil, jako třeba hlasité lapání po dechu.

„Klobouk mi to nařídil. Řekl, že mu to pomůže mě zařadit," poznamenal Harry a pokrčil rameny.

„Zajímavé. Nikdy jsem neviděl, že by to předtím někdo dělal. Ale předpokládám, že když tvoje zařazování chvilku trvalo, tak to dává smysl," prohlásil Cedric zaujatě, než se otočil k Nevillovi.

„Neville Longbottom."

A tak to pokračovalo. Každý se představil, než začali jíst.

„Takže ty jsi Harry Potter, že?" zeptal se hlučně další student. „Jsem Zachariáš Smith."

„Ahoj," řekl Harry. Snažil se být milý, ale z nějakého důvodu ho ten chlapec dráždil svým ctižádostivým vystupováním. Málem vrazil do osoby vedle sebe, aby upoutal Harryho pozornost.

„Je pravda, že máš tu jizvu?" zeptal se Smith. Několik starších studentů na něj zíralo kvůli jeho smělosti a hrubosti.

Harry položil ruku na čelo a jizvu skryl. Bylo jasné, že se rozhoduje, jestli svou ruku zvednout či ne, ale dívka sedící vedle něj, o něco starší než většina kolem nich, se dotkla jeho lokte.

„To není třeba, Harry. Nemusíš ji ukazovat, pokud nechceš," řekla.

Smith něco podrážděně zabrblal a ignoroval dívčin zlobný pohled jeho směrem.

„Jsem letošní prefektka. Maggie Tolbertová," pronesla.

Maggie byla hnědovlasá nakrátko ostříhaná dívka. Byla docela hezká, ačkoliv ne k smrti překrásná. Měla bleděmodré oči a drobný nos.

Harry se plaše usmál. Nevědomky pohladil Coral, která setrvávala v jeho levém rukávu. Maggie si toho pohybu všimla a snažila se skrýt náhlý neklid, ale neúspěšně. Harry to zpozoroval.

„Bojíš se hadů?" zeptal se mírně.

„Uh, no, domnívám se, že trochu," přiznala po chvilce.

Mnoho mrzimorských kolem nich je poslouchalo. Doufali, že zahlédnou toho údajného hada a zjistí, zda to, co slyšeli ve vlaku, je pravda.

„Coral nikomu neublíží, ledaže by se mně nebo jí někdo pokusil ublížit," vysvětloval Harry. „Chtěla bys ji vidět?"

Maggie trochu zbledla, ale kývla hlavou. Byla přeci prefektkou. Nemůže začít křičet nahlas! Nemůže se chovat jako dítě!

Harry zvolna vyhrnul rukáv, odhalil Coral obtočenou kolem svého zápěstí a trochu pozvedl ruku.

„Óóó," zvolalo mnoho studentů a naklonili se blíž, zatímco jiní zalapali po dechu.

Coral ponechala hlavu na Harryho zápěstí, když pohyboval rukou nad talířem, aby ji ukázal svým zvědavým spolužákům.

„Je krásná!"

„Roztomilá!"

„Kdo by řekl, že had může vypadat tak neškodně?"

„Není… jedovatá?" zeptal se Cedric. Naklonil se trochu blíž, aby měl lepší výhled.

Harry se usmál. Byl rád, že mu starší chlapec věří, že ho Coral nekousne. „Jo, ale profesor Snape na ni seslal kouzlo. Nikoho nekousne, pokud nebude muset," vysvětlil.

„Profesor Snape?" zeptal se. Několik dalších studentů kolem nich bylo rovněž překvapeno.

„Ano. To on mi dal povolení, abych mohl mít exotické zvíře."

„To od něj bylo… milé."

Harry šťastně přikývl a pohladil Coral.

„Ale proč to udělal? Musel mít nějaký důvod," pokračoval Cedric.

„Och, jo. Řekl, že bych ji měl mít, abych posílil svoji magii hadího jazyka."

„Hadí magii?" zeptala se Susan Bonesová sedící vedle Nevilla.

„Je to léčebná a ochranná magie. A jen ten, kdo mluví hadím jazykem, ji může využít."

Celý mrzimorský stůl naprosto ztichl. Všichni (kromě Nevilla) vykulili oči, když si uvědomili, co to znamená. Chlapec-který-přežil mluvil hadím jazykem!

„C-cože?" dožadoval se Ernie Macmillan přeskakujícím hlasem.

Harry si povzdechl. „Vážně to nic není. Nerozumím tomu, proč jsou všichni tak ohromení, když zjistí, že mluvím hadím jazykem. Je to stejně tak protivné jako celý _Voldemort_…"

Několik lidí vykřiklo, dva studenti spadli z lavičky, jedna dívčina omdlela, polovina stolu zalapala po dechu a většina zbylých vyskočila.

Bylo to naprosto směšné.

Harry zasténal.

„H-Harry, ty tedy nejsi takový, jakého jsem tě čekal," pronesl Cedric s laskavým úsměvem dříve než většina ostatních.

Harry svěsil hlavu a zadíval se na své boty. Snažil se sebrat. Coral pozvedla hlavu a pohlédla na Harryho tak, že to ostatní u stolu rozeznali jako starost.

*Jsi v pořádku, Harry?* zeptala se a šťouchla hlavou do strany jeho ruky.

*Domnívám se, že jo.*

Jeho odpověď bohužel spustila další reakce ode všech u stolu. A dokonce i od několika za ním z Havraspáru, kteří jim naslouchali.

*Zvyknou si,* konejšila ho.

„Víš, je to vlastně pořádně hustý," podotkl Justin Finch-Fletchley, zámožně vypadající chlapec sedící vedle Ernieho. „Takže tento hadí jazyk. Už jsi ho někdy použil?"

Justin pocházel z mudlovské rodiny, takže byl jeden z mála u stolu, kterého netrápila Harryho schopnost ani použití Voldemortova jména. Vlastně byl stejně zmatený a otrávený jejich odezvou jako Harry.

Harry vzhlédl a přikývl. Svého jídla se už nedotkl.

„Použil to na mě ve vlaku!" vyhrkl Neville. Byl více než šťastný, že jim může povědět, co pro něj Harry udělal. „Vyléčil mi dost ošklivou modřinu na zápěstí. Byla takhle velká…" Ukázal jim své zápěstí a druhou rukou naznačil, jak velkou oblast to pohmoždění zaujímalo. „…on ji prostě odstranil. Teď se cítím daleko lépe."

Mrzimorští zírali, ohromení Nevillovým popisem, než se opět otočili k Harrymu.

„Páni."

„Zatraceně děsivý."

„Měl bys pomáhat madam Pomfreyové v nemocničním křídle."

„Umíš léčit také zvířata?"

„Hej, říznul jsem se do ruky, mohl bys to vyhojit?"

„Umíš léčit i jizvy?"

„Jaký to je pocit?"

„Můžeš nechat znovu narůst třeba ruku?"

„Umíš léčit nemoci?"

„Pr-pr. Nebombardujte ho otázkami," zvolala Maggie. Zvedla ruce, aby ukončila jejich výslech. „Zejména otázkami, na které asi ani neumí odpovědět."

Harry na ni vděčné pohlédl a vrátil se k jídlu.

Když ostatní viděli, že jejich dotazy nebudou zodpovězeny, rozhodli se dojíst večeři, než bude pozdě. Mrzimorští ho už nechali na pokoji. Možná s tím měl něco společného Maggiin přísný pohled.

ooOoo

„Hmm, možná bys měla zakročit, Pomono," navrhoval Filius, když sledoval reakce na Harryho mazlíčka, která se šířila přes celý stůl.

„Ne, věřím, že slečna Tolbertová má situaci pod kontrolou," odpověděla klidně. „Ale budu mít se svou kolejí později schůzku. Bylo by ode mě nedbalé, kdybych ji neuskutečnila."

Filius přikývl. Rychle ještě pohlédl zpět ke stolu, protože několik studentů zaječelo.

„Co se tam, u Merlinova jména, děje?" zeptala se Minerva a nyní už se také dívala tím směrem.

Viděla, jak dva studenti skončili na podlaze, ať už se tam stalo cokoliv. Minerva byla připravená vstát a sejít dolů, aby zjistila, co se to, proboha, děje.

„Vyčkej, Minervo," zarazil ji Albus. Jemně položil ruku na její předloktí, než kývnul prudkým gestem směrem k Harryho hadovi.

Z místa, kde seděli, ji mohli sotva zahlédnout, ale bylo jasné, že hadí samice a Harry vedli nějaký rozhovor, nezáleželo na tom, jak krátký. Pak promluvil jeden prvák a to vedlo k tomu, že se Neville rozhovořil. Bylo zřejmé, že ať uvedl cokoliv, změnilo to strach mrzimorských ve zvědavost, protože začali Harryho zahrnovat otázkami, než je Maggie přerušila a dala vše do pořádku.

„No, Pomono, těším se, až od tebe uslyším, co se dělo na setkání tvé koleje," prohodil Filius.

„Souhlasím," prohlásila Minerva.

Severus potlačil úsměv.


	7. Chapter 5 první část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 5: Vyučování**

**První část**

Když se Harry druhého rána probudil, přál si, aby měl ještě několik hodin k dobru, třebaže věděl, že už je čas vstávat. Protáhl se a rozhlédl se kolem. Poškrábal Hedviku na hlavě, než si posbíral své oblečení. Pouzdra na hůlky měl dobře připevněná a všude si s sebou bral své hůlky i Coral, jak mu poradil profesor Snape. Stříbrný náhrdelník se houpal kolem jeho krku. Harry jej od té doby, co mu jej mistr lektvarů věnoval, ještě nesundal.

Než se včera večer odebral do postele, konala se ještě ve společenské místnosti schůzka koleje. Tato místnost se nacházela v hradním suterénu. Setkali se zde s profesorkou Sproutovou a Harry si ji okamžitě oblíbil. Byla přímočará a vlídná. Dávala jasně najevo, že je pravá mrzimorka, a že ti se ke všem chovají stejně a spravedlivě. Harry ocenil úsilí, které vynaložila, aby s ním jeho kolej jednala normálně, ačkoliv věděl, že bude trvat nějaký čas, než na něj přestanou zírat. Doufal, že to nebude trvat moc dlouho.

Snídaně byla zajímavou událostí. Překvapila ho zdejší rozmanitost jídel. Zajímalo ho, kolik asi kuchařů musí v Bradavicích pracovat, než mu došlo, že tohle všechno mohlo být vytvořeno kouzly. Snažil se nevšímat si zvědavých pohledů a ne zrovna neslyšného špitání, a raději si přiložil pohár ke rtům.

„Urgh," zakuckal se. Na jazyku pocítil chuť Lektvaru absorbance.

Okamžitě se otočil a zadíval se na profesora Snapea, který seděl u hlavního stolu. Profesor ho musel sledovat, protože se rovněž díval přímo na něj. Jejich oči se střetly a mistr lektvarů ústy velmi jasně naznačil slovo: _Pijte_.

Harry tak rychle učinil a vypil ho na jeden zátah. Právě odkládal pohár na stůl, když si v úžasu všiml, že se znovu plní další tekutinou. Byl si jistý, že je to Doušek výživy. Znovu jej vypil, jen aby to zopakoval ještě naposledy, když se pohár naplnil Lektvarem zužitkování.

„Páni, Harry. To´s měl takovou žízeň?" zeptal se Cedrik, který si všiml, jak do sebe hodil druhý a třetí pohár.

„Jo," řekl, než se napil počtvrté, aby spláchl tu pachuť ve svých ústech.

Neville se na Harryho zvědavě zadíval, ale neřekl nic. Brzy poté přišla profesorka Sproutová a rozdala jim rozvrhy.

„Úžasný, máme jako první Lektvary!" zaradoval se Harry, čímž si ovšem vykoledoval několik zhrozených a zmatených pohledů.

„Co je?" zeptal se, nyní sám zmatený.

Několik starších studentů zakroutilo hlavami. „Uvidíš," odvětil jeden z nich.

Harry se podíval na Cedrika, aby mu to vysvětlil, ale ten váhavě odpověděl: „Tak tedy, víš, Harry, profesor Snape je… no, dokáže být docela přísný a někdy trochu krutý. Myslím, že v každém roce rozplakal alespoň jednoho prváka. A někdy se mu podaří rozrušit i některé starší studenty."

Harry se zamračil. Profesor vypadal přísně i na Příčné uličce, to jistě, a některé věci, co mu řekl, byly velmi otevřené a krutě upřímné, ale on nemohl přece vědět naprosto přesně, co tím ten muž přímo myslel. No, možná se mohl někomu zdát jako Dudley. A co se týkalo té malé diskuze s Dursleyovými, do které Harry nebyl zasvěcen, tak se projevil velmi průbojně. Od té doby ho nechávali na pokoji a každý den se ujistili, že dostal dostatečně najíst. Domníval se, že lektvarista vypadá trochu hrozivě zejména kvůli tomu, že je vysoký a chodí stále v černém.

Pohlédl na Nevilla, který se tvářil docela zděšeně.

„Prostě uděláme to nejlepší, co můžeme, a uvidíme," prohlásil Harry. „Ale stejně si myslím, že je profesor Snape skvělý."

„D-dobře, Harry," odpověděl Neville, ačkoliv stále vypadal trochu nejistě.

ooOoo

Severus počkal, až všichni prváci vstoupí, a až potom se vynořil z úkrytu a vešel sám. Jeho plášť se za ním rozevlál.

„Jste tu, abyste se naučili náročnou vědu a přesné umění přípravy lektvarů," začal. Přelétl tváře před sebou a srdce se mu trochu sevřelo, když si uvědomil, kolik jich viděl mrtvých.

Susan Bonesová byla zabita Voldemortem osobně, když skolila jeho dva pobočníky. To se stalo skoro rok po pádu Bradavic.

Justina Finch-Fletchleyho během napadení jeho rodiny pokousala Nagini.

A Hannah Abbotová podlehla kletbě, kterou na ni tři dny předtím seslal Lucius Malfoy.

Odkašlal si a nasadil přísný pohled. „Protože se zde nebudete pokoušet o žádné pošetilé mávání hůlkou, většina z vás jen stěží uvěří, že se jedná o magii. Jelikož neočekávám, že by mnozí z vás porozuměli kráse delikátního vaření v mihotavých výparech nad kotlíky či jemné síle roztoků, která se vplíží do lidských žil se schopností zachránit život, či ho vzít, přesto vězte, že vás mohu naučit, jak stáčet slávu, připravit věhlas, či dokonce… jak uložit a zachovat smrt. Zůstává ovšem otázkou, jestli z vás bude líný bezcenný hlupák, či jestli budete mít touhu a schopnost naučit se jednomu z nejsilnějších magických odvětví, jaké existuje."

Severus se skoro usmál. Nyní měl skutečně jejich naprostou pozornost, ačkoliv, jak si všiml, že pouze Harry si zapisoval to, co právě pronesl. Bojoval s lítostí, která se vzpínala v jeho mysli. Ten chlapec se o lektvary od počátku zajímal, ale on to zkazil, nebyl mu schopen odpustit a nechat minulost jít jen kvůli bezvýznamnému, dětinskému hašteření.

Procházel seznamem žáků a vyvolával jednotlivá jména. Když četl to Harryho, ani se nad ním nepozastavil – což měl udělat i posledně. A pak pokračoval v hodině. Když si vyndávali své pomůcky a seskupovali se do párů, nastínil jim, co budou dělat. Bylo štěstím, že tuto hodinu nebudou nic vařit. Pouze se naučí, jak používat nástroje a techniky potřebné pro řádné sekání, štípání, plátkování a kostičkování.

Harry a Neville spolu pracovali dobře, ale Severus věděl, že bude třeba důkladně dohlédnout na Zachariáše Smitha, který seděl za nimi spolu s jedním havraspárským. Byl to zlomyslný chlapec, jehož jediným silnějším rysem byla zbabělost.

Severus se rozhodl, že pokud by se pan Smith choval v jeho hodině nějak pošetile, trochu této zlomyslnosti odkryje. Teď se kolem nich alespoň naposledy prošel a nechal vyplynout některé své negativní emoce, aniž by se později cítil špatně.

„P-profesore Snape," zeptal se jeden z havraspárských, když zvedl ruku.

„Ano, pane Duncane?" otázal se profesor a otočil se ke stolu, kde měl tento student své působiště.

„Mohou se tyto nože otupit? Mudlovským nožům se to stává a mně zajímalo…" zarazil se a polkl.

Očividně už slyšel o tom, že profesor údajně nadržuje čistokrevným, a že je předpojatý vůči mudlorozeným a všem ne-zmijozelským.

„Ne, pane Duncane, obvykle ne. Mohou však zrezivět, pokud byste s nimi krájel určité kyselé rostliny nebo na ně vylil agresivní lektvar."

„Och, dobře, profesore, děkuji," řekl. Úleva z něj odtekla jak velká voda, když mistr lektvarů nereagoval tak, jak předpokládal, že bude.

Lektvarista se odvrátil a pokračoval v chůzi. Udělal pár zastávek, aby se ujistil, že mrzimorští správně řízkují.

Přešel kolem Harryho a Nevilla a zachytil pohledem Coral, která vykukovala z Harryho rukávu, když si chlapec začal zkoušet techniku potřebnou pro rozmáčknutí připraveného ořechu. Sledoval, jak na něj něco zasyčela, on s malým úsměvem přikývl a trochu přizpůsobil svůj stisk, aby ho uchopil o něco lépe. Zasyčel na ni odpověď, ze které Severus vyvodil, že to asi bylo: _Dík_.

Severus se vrátil zpět ke katedře a na cestě ještě stihl opravit několik studentů.

„Profesore Snape?"

Obrátil se, jen aby zjistil, že tentokrát se to hlásí pan Smith.

„Ano, pane Smithe," pronesl.

„Potter si s sebou přinesl svého hadího mazlíčka. Nejsou zvířata na hodinách zakázaná?" žaloval.

Severus přimhouřil oči. Smith se ušklíbal a očividně tak přehlédl skutečnost, že právě svého profesora rozhněval. Stále totiž věřil, že dostal Pottera do problémů.

„Pane Smithe, řeknete mi, nabyl jste snad dojmu, že nejsem obeznámen s každým hnutím, které se odehraje v mé třídě, ať nepatrným či markantním, skrytým či na očích?" zeptal se, jeho hlas varovně zbavený emocí.

„Er… ne, pane. Jen jsem myslel…" zadrhl se, když se před něj lektvarista postavil. Tyčil se nad jeho lavicí, a pak se k němu naklonil.

„Nebo si možná jen užíváte svou roli nesnesitelného donašeče?"

„N-ne, j-jen jsem myslel, že b-byste měl vědět, co P-Potter…" začal, snažil se o krok ustoupit, ale nebyl toho přes svůj strach schopen.

„NELŽETE MI!" odvětil profesor nebezpečně, vzduch kolem něj zabrněl rozhněvanou magií. „Chtěl jste ho dostat do potíží, nic víc. Nemyslel jste na férovou hru nebo cokoliv jiného. Takové chování nebudu tolerovat. Je to odsouzeníhodné." Severus se zaměřil na Smithovu pracovní plochu a zjistil, že je tam nepořádek, a poznámky, které si chlapec udělal, byly napsané úděsně ledabyle. Pro to neměl Smith žádnou omluvu. Chlapec vyrostl ve velmi vážené kouzelnické rodině.

Nastal čas otestovat toto rozmazlené princátko.

„Řeknete mi, pane Smithi, co získám, když přidám rozdrcený kořen asfodelu k výluhu z pelyňku?"

Smith polkl, nebyl schopen odpovědět. Neměl žádné vodítko.

„Nevíte? No, tak něco jiného. Kde, pane Smithi, byste hledal, kdybych vás požádal, abyste našel bezoár?"

Smith sklonil hlavu.

„A jaký je rozdíl mezi šalamounkem a mordovníkem?"

„N-nevím, pane."

„Škoda. Zjevně byste se měl zaměřit na studia namísto mazlíčků svých spolužáků," prohlásil, než se tváří otočil k Harrymu.

Harry se napřímil a připravil se na výtku. Jistě, profesor mu nakázal, aby s sebou bral Coral všude, ale možná se měl ujistit, aby zůstala v jeho rukávu, aby tak nevyrušovala ostatní studenty.

„Pane Pottere, kde byste hledal bezoár?"

Harry si skousl spodní ret. „V žaludku kozy, pane." Přečetl si to před koncem první kapitoly v knize lektvarů.

„Šalamounek a mordovník – jaký je v nich rozdíl?"

„Jen ve jménu. Je to ta stejná rostlina, profesore."

„Co získám, když přidám rozdrcený kořen asfodelu k výluhu z pelyňku?"

„Silný uspávací lektvar, nazývá se…" Harry se odmlčel, zavřel oči a pokusil se vzpomenout si. Už si to přečetl před několika týdny. „Doušek… Doušek živé smrti."

„Správně, pane Pottere. Ještě poslední otázka. Kde jste tyto informace zjistil?"

„V první kapitole knihy _Magické doušky a lektvary_, pane."

Severus souhlasně kývl. „Patnáct bodů pro Mrzimor, že nejste takový hlupák."

Hodina pokračovala dál, než bez dalšího incidentu skončila.

ooOoo

„Hej, Pottere, jak bylo na Lektvarech?" zeptal se Draco, když Harry s Nevillem postávali před třídou Kouzel.

„Skvěle," odpověděl Harry. „Ale už chápu, co lidé mysleli tím, když tvrdili, že umí být opravdu přísný."

Draco se zasmál. „Jo, ale je úžasný, že?"

Harry přikývl. Několik zmijozelských se na Draca překvapeně zadívalo. Řekl jim, že jsou s Harrym Potterem kamarádi, ale oni mu nevěřili.

Harry a Neville nakonec na hodině Kouzel seděli za Dracem, Vincem a Gregem, ve vzdálenějším rohu třídy až skoro u zdi. Třída byla postavená tak, aby se studenti dívali směrem dolů a učitel tak mohl lépe předvádět kouzla.

Draco se otočil, protože hodina ještě nezačala. Profesor se zřejmě ještě připravoval. Mávl na Coral, která vystrčila hlavu z Harryho rukávu.

„Tak jsem slyšel, že se tě někdo pokusil dostat u profesora Snapea kvůli Coral do nesnází," prohlásil Draco.

„Och, ty už jsi o tom slyšel?" zeptal se Harry. Naklonil se přes lavici, aby se mu lépe mluvilo, takže byl teď nepatrně pod ním.

„Děláš si srandu? Na hodině Obrany proti černé magii se tomu jeden havraspárský prvák smál tak nahlas, že bylo jednoduché zjistit si, co se stalo, když si to s přáteli přehrávali."

Harry mrknul na Zachariáše Smitha, který seděl skoro úplně vzadu v místnosti. Bylo jasné, že není v dobré náladě – vypadal, jako by to v něm vřelo. Naštěstí se ale usadil tak daleko, takže jejich rozhovor nezaslechl. Jenže asi věděl, jaký příběh právě koluje.

Harry jemně přikývl, než se rozhodl změnit téma. „Jaká byla Obrana proti černé magii?"

„No, vlastně to bylo docela zklamání. Quirrell se bojí vlastního stínu a zakoktává se tak moc, že je skoro nemožné mu cokoliv rozumět. A to, co jsem pochytil, bylo dost chabé. Hodlám si s sebou brát knihu a číst si, a prostě budu ignorovat všechno, co se nás pokusí naučit," odpověděl Draco. „Profesor Snape nám řekl, že člověk někdy musí dělat i takové věci, i když připouštím, že mluvil o Dějinách čar a kouzel."

„Dobře, děkuji. Aspoň vím, na co se mám zaměřit," řekl Harry.

„Bez problému. Měl bych něco vědět o Lektvarech?"

„Určitě si před hodinou přečti první kapitolu. V Příčné ulici mi poradil, abych si vždy před hodinou četl kapitolu dopředu."

Draco přikývl. „Udělám to."

A pak vstoupil profesor Kratiknot, aby uvedl jejich první hodinu Kouzel.

Draco a jeho dva kamarádi se otočili, když začal vyvolávat jména.

ooOoo

Když se studenti začali trousit do Velké síně, Severus se usadil k obědu. Nikdy by to nikomu nepřiznal, ale bylo příjemné, že byl hrad znovu zaplněný. No a také v celku. Pro Severuse to byly téměř tři roky, co viděl Bradavice ve stejném stavu. Chybělo mu to. Velice.

A rovněž se vrátil ke každodenní rutině v učení. Věděl, že si starší studenti všimli, že se něco změnilo, ale doufal, že to nebyla tak velká proměna, aby o tom mluvili před ostatními profesory.

Potřásl hlavou. Došlo mu, že i kdyby se o tom dozvěděli jeho kolegové, tak to vlastně nebyla změna k _horšímu_. Jediná špatná věc byla, že tím k sobě přitáhne nežádanou pozornost. Začnou se ho vyptávat, bude je zajímat, proč pozměnil své učební plány a upravil způsob, jakým některé věci vyučuje. Začal být podezřelý už před několika týdny na setkání vedoucích kolejí a nechtěl se potýkat s ještě většími problémy. Ale jen s nechutí musel uznat, že brzy nějaké jistě nastanou - nešlo tomu zabránit. Tou největší senzací bezpochyby bylo - těžko říct, jestli jim to donesl nějaký student - že nerozplakal ani jednoho prváka.

Jistě, na Smitha se vrhnul jako nemilosrdný tygr, ale to bylo oprávněné (minimálně více, než jak se choval ke studentům v minulosti) a nemělo to nic společného s jeho dřívějšími slovními útoky, kde mlátil studentovou sebedůvěrou proti zdi, až z ní nezbylo víc než slzy.

Tiše si povzdechl. Nedostatek uplakaných prváčků bude jednou jeho zkáza…


	8. Chapter 5 druhá část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 5: Vyučování**

**Druhá část**

Harry vstoupil do učebny Obrany proti černé magii v závěsu za Nevillem a Susan Bonesovou. Místnost se rychle zaplnila prváky z Mrzimoru a Nebelvíru. Byl to druhý vyučovací den a Harry se toužil naučit o magii cokoliv dalšího.

Harry se rozhlédl kolem. Vedle jeho lavice, kterou sdílel s Nevillem, si povšiml nějakého ohnivě rudovlasého chlapce sedícího vedle hnědovlasého. A za nimi se usadili další dva nebelvíři. Nebelvírská děvčata si ukořistila sedadla na vzdálenějším konci učebny a jedinou věcí, kterou byl Harry schopen zachytit, bylo, že se všechny vyhýbaly dívce s kudrnatými vlasy, která tak skončila blízko nebelvírských chlapců. Nyní si četla v učebnici určené pro tento předmět. Byla to ta samá dívka, která mu tehdy tvrdila, že hadi nebyli jako mazlíčci povoleni na školním seznamu.

„Vážně, Weasley, nemohu uvěřit, že jsi do třídy přinesl svoji krysu," pronesla ta kudrnatá dívka. Už si nečetla, ale dívala se na toho zrzavého kluka, který seděl v lavici před ní.

„Hleď si svého, Grangerová. Žádná pravidla neporušuji," odpověděl nedůtklivě.

Odfrkla si. „Upřímně, mám pocit, že jsem žádná pravidla nezmínila. Tehdy jsem si je pročetla opravdu důkladně," dodala.

Harry nadzdvihl obočí.

„Tvá krysa by raději neměla narušovat hodinu," podotkla. Harryho zajímalo, jestli si vůbec uvědomuje, jak panovačně vystupuje. „V opačném případě by se ti totiž mohlo stát, že ztratíš naší koleji nějaké ty body."

„Jen spí, takže už přestaň být tak ctižádostivá. Mimochodem, není to tvoje zvíře," odvětil a otočil se k ní zády. Pohladil svou krysu, která si našla místo na stole vedle učebnice pro Obranu proti černé magii.

Harry se podíval na Nevilla. Oběma se zdálo, že tahle nebelvírská výměna názorů byla opravdu zajímavá.

„Rád bych věděl, na jaká pravidla to přesně odkazovala," ozval se Harry tiše.

„Padma Patilová z Havraspáru mi řekla, že si Grangerová vyhledala všechna pravidla týkající se domácích zvířat poté, co slyšela, že ti profesor Snape dovolil do jeho třídy nosit Coral," osvětlila mu Susan Bonesová, které se k nim naklonila z lavice, kterou sdílela s Justinem.

„To tím byla tak znepokojená?" zeptal se Harry.

Susan pokrčila rameny. „Zřejmě. A pak informovala nebelvíry, že se v pravidlech říká, že zvířata jsou ve třídě dovolená, jen nesmí narušit výuku nebo ničit třídu."

Harry přikývl. „Děkuji ti, Susan."

„Žádný problém."

Harry se otočil zpátky dopředu, když ze svého kabinetu vyšel učitel OPČM a stoupl si k tabuli.

„D-dobré r-rá-no t-třído," začal.

Harry si okamžitě připomněl Dracovo doporučení o tom, že by měl hodinu ignorovat a raději si místo toho číst.

„T-tohle b-b-ude v-vaše p-rvní ho-dina O-brany p-proti če-rné ma-magii."

Harry zamrkal. Draco měl pravdu. Kouknul na Nevilla, který si také bez pochyby pamatoval předchozí zmijozelova slova.

Hodina, nebo spíše koktající chaos, pokračovala dál. Harry se už nemohl dočkat oběda, zejména poté, co ho začala bolet hlava. Uvažoval, jestli je to tím, jak poslouchal profesorovu přednášku, nebo jestli to mělo nějaký jiný důvod. Ačkoliv už samotný fakt, že ho bolela jizva, nedával vůbec žádný smysl.

Nakonec hodina skončila a oni se všichni postavili a začali odcházet.

Harry ještě zachytil, že koktající profesor vyvolal Weasleyho jméno, a zauvažoval nad tím, jestli to bylo kvůli té kryse. Krysy nebyly na obvyklém seznamu mazlíčků a mohly by být považované za exotická zvířata. Ani se neohlédl a zamířil do Velké síně s ostatními mrzimorskými. Doufal, že ho ta bolest hlavy přejde.

ooOoo

První týden byl u konce a Harry ani nemohl uvěřit, jak rychle uběhl. Teď byl ještě vděčnější, že toho tolik udělal a přečetl dopředu tak, jak mu to tehdy profesor doporučil. Díky tomu že se tak připravoval, měl všechny úkoly snazší a jeho rukopis byl jeden z nejlepších mezi jeho spolužáky. Byl si skoro jistý, že ze všech svých úloh dostane minimálně Přijatelné.

Většinu hodin si velmi užíval. Co se týkalo Přeměňování, tak přeměňovat předměty ho bavilo, ale netěšil se na kouzlení na zvířatech. Z nějakého důvodu mu to přišlo zvrácené. Kouzelné formule vypadaly docela slibně a opravdu se těšil, až se dostanou k pokročilejším kouzlům, třeba takovým, která oživí neživé předměty. Bylinkářství byla pohoda. Připomínalo mu to dobu, kterou trávil pletím Dursleyovic zahrady. Neville měl pro tento předmět velké vlohy a tak spolu vesele pracovali během hodin s Havraspárem. Lektvary se lehce staly jeho nejoblíbenějším předmětem, a Neville zjistil, že si to také docela užívá. Zejména poté, co profesor Snape poznamenal, že jsou znalosti z Bylinkářství v lektvarech velmi prospěšné, a že někdo, kdo doufá, že se jednou stane mistrem lektvarů, by se měl Bylinkářství věnovat, jinak by se mu mohlo stát, že bude odsouzen k nezdaru.

Ovšem dva předměty, na které se netěšil, byly Obrana proti černé magii a Dějiny čar a kouzel. Oba byly neuvěřitelně nudné a korunu tomu dávalo to, že ho ještě k tomu na hodinách OPČM vždy podivně rozbolela hlava. Zvláštně proto, že to vypadalo, jakoby se bolest soustředila na jeho jizvu.

Ještě o tom krom Coral s nikým nemluvil, a ač se o svých bolestech hlavy krátce zmínil Nevillovi, nic víc mu neprozradil. Coral mu radila, aby se někomu svěřil, ale on vlastně nevěděl jak a ani s kým by měl mluvit. A co by jim také řekl? _Kdykoliv vejdu do učebny OPČM, začne mě bolet jizva. Osh a taky někdy ve Velké síni?_

Ovšem připustil, že by to mohl sdělit profesoru Snapeovi. Ten by ho alespoň vyslechl a možná by mu mohl poradit, co dělat. Měl naději. A také se ho chtěl zeptat na věci, které ho zajímaly. Coral naprosto souhlasila.

Mohl by za ním zajít zítra, až se vrátí z návštěvy Hagrida? Hagrid mu předchozího dne poslal zprávu, že ho zve na čaj.

„O čem přemýšlíš, Harry?" zeptal se ho Neville. Přistoupil k němu, a pak si přisedl na gauč.

Společenská místnost byla prázdná, protože většina studentů šla ven, když už byly všechny předměty tohoto týdny za nimi.

Harry si krátce promnul jizvu. Neville se na něj podíval trochu zmateně.

„Jsi v pořádku? Zase tě bolí hlava?" zeptal se.

Harry přikývl. Právě se vrátili z oběda. „Je to vážně divné. Všiml jsem si, že se to děje jen při Obraně a někdy také ve Velké síni. Ale nevím, co to způsobuje."

„Možná jsi na něco alergický. Třeba to dělá nějaké jídlo nebo něco, co je také na hodině Obrany? Víš, ve třídě je hodně česneku a česnek se přeci používá i při vaření," zauvažoval Neville.

Harry zakroutil hlavou. „Nemyslím si, že by to byl česnek. Co jsem se s ním dřív navařil… Ale třeba je to něco podobného. Jenže tohle není jen bolest hlavy. Je to v mé jizvě. Jako by v ní tepalo a ta bolest se šíří z ní. Nevím… možná je to něco jako varování."

Neville se zamračil. „No a nemyslíš, že bys to měl někomu říct? Bolelo tě to už předtím?"

„Ne, nikdy předtím jsem to nepociťoval, ale jo, až dostanu možnost, chci to říct profesoru Snapeovi. Možná mi bude schopen říct, co to znamená. Kdo ví, třeba je to jen nějaká tajuplná rostlina, která reaguje na magické jizvy nebo něco takového?"

„Možná. Ale asi bys to měl povědět i profesorce Sproutové. Mám na mys…"

„Povědět mi co, drahoušku?" zeptal se jich laskavý hlas za nimi.

„Profesorko Sproutová!" Harry si nemohl pomoci, aby nezalapal po dechu, když se otáčel.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem vás vystrašila, pánové. Nechtěla jsem poslouchat. Ale co byste mi to měl sdělit?" zeptala se. Její měkké rysy prosvítily náklonností.

Neville se nejistě podíval na Harryho.

„Potřeboval bych si o něčem promluvit s profesorem Snapem," řekl vyhýbavě.

Nechtěl to na ni vysypat hned. Mohla by si myslet, že se zbláznil!

„O čem, drahoušku?" zeptala se a přesunula se kolem pohovky, aby si sedla do křesla naproti.

„No, um…"

_Proč je to tak těžké?_ podivil se. Nechtěl jí lhát, ale cítil se nepříjemně při představě, že jí to řekne. Jen před chvilkou sesbíral dost odvahy, aby to sdělil Nevillovi.

*Zeptej se jí, jestli by šla k profesoru Snapeovi s tebou,* navrhla Coral a vystrčila hlavu z jeho rukávu.

Harry byl potěšený a překvapený tím, že Sproutová nijak nereagovala. Namísto toho se podívala, jako by očekávala, že jí na to odpoví Coral. Trpělivě čekala.

*Myslíš, že mi bude věřit?* zeptal se Harry měkce.

*Nikdy jsi jí nedal žádný důvod k tomu, aby ne,* vypíchla Coral. *Cítím, že je tím člověkem, kterému můžeš věřit.*

Harry vzhlédnul k vedoucí své koleje. Vážně měla uklidňující vzhled. Jistě, nevypadala silně a strašidelně jako profesor Snape, ale byla tou osobou, která dokáže být odvážná a mocná, když je to třeba, a vůbec nezáleželo na její menší a boubelatější postavě.

„Mohla byste se mnou zajít za profesorem Snapem?" zeptal se Harry. „Já… uh… nerad bych to vysvětloval víckrát."

„Jistěže," souhlasila a vstala. „Co kdybychom tam zašli hned? Vím přesně, kde se nachází jeho kabinet a teď bude vhodný čas pro návštěvu."

„Och, dobře." Harry se také postavil a zadíval se na Nevilla.

„Myslím, že bude lepší, když počkám tady," pronesl plaše.

„Dobře." A Harry nevěděl, jestli se mu jeho odpovědí ulevilo nebo ne.

„Dodělám si svůj úkol z Lektvarů, takže až se vrátíš, můžeme to společně projít a ujistit se, že jsem nic neopomněl," dodal s váhavým úsměvem.

Profesorka Sproutová zářila pýchou. Milovala ten pocit, kdy viděla, jak se její mladí žáci ve třídách snaží.

Harry přikývl, než se otočil k profesorce Bylinkářství. „Jsem připravený, profesorko."

A pak společně vyrazily ze žluto-černé společenské místnosti do podzemí ke kabinetu profesora Snapea.

ooOoo

Když zamířily dolů, Harry letmo pohlédl na Sproutovou.

*Ta laskavá profesorka je na tebe zvědavá,* řekla Coral *A také je znepokojená.*

Harry shlédl dolů na Coral a zjistil, že k jeho hlavě vyplazuje svůj jazýček. Často si podvědomě přidržoval svou levou paži u sebe, aby měl Coral stále nablízku. Nechtěl, aby do ní někdo nešťastně narazil, když jde do třídy.

„Takže, co dosud soudíte o Bradavicích, pane Pottere?" zeptala se profesorka Sproutová.

„Jsou skvělé. Dokonce lepší, než když jsem si o nich četl v Dějinách bradavické školy," odpověděl.

Sproutová se usmála. „Viděla jsem, jak vycházíte s panem Longbottomem. Potkali jste se ve vlaku?"

„Jo. Ztratil svou ropuchu a Coral mi napověděla, kde ji hledat."

Sproutová se zadívala na Coral, jejíž hlava byla odkrytá a jejíž oči na ni zíraly. „Je to vážně nádherný had," pronesla, a pak se trochu zachichotala, když Coral pyšně zvedla hlavu.

„Jo," souhlasil Harry. „Možná je ale malinko domýšlivá."

*Hej, to nejsem.*

*Dobře, tak lehce unešená.*

*_Unešená_? Není to trochu silné slovo na někoho tvého věku?*

*Četl jsem o tom v knize o kontrole mé vnitřní magie, kterou mi dal profesor Snape,* pokrčil rameny, než si uvědomil, že vedl s ní rozhovor, zatímco si vůbec nevšímal buclaté profesorky vedle sebe. „Omlouvám se, profesorko."

„Och, to je dobré, drahoušku. Pochopila jsem správně, že se jí nelíbilo, že jsi ji nazval domýšlivou?"

Harry se rozesmál. „Pravda."

Po tomto prohlášení dorazili k učebně lektvarů a vstoupili dovnitř. Zamířili do míst, kde se nacházel Snapeův kabinet. Sproutová zaťukala a věnovala Harrymu uklidňující úsměv.

„Vstupte," zvolal mistr lektvarů skrze dveře.

Harry vstoupil jako první a hned po něm následovala Sproutová. Severus vzhlédl od své práce. Profesorka Harryho popostrčila a on pokračoval dopředu, dokud se nezastavil před stolem.

„Pane Pottere?" zeptal se vedoucí Zmijozelské koleje. Pouhými dvěma slovy se dokázal zeptat na tolik věcí.

Harry trochu znepokojeně pohlédl na svého učitele. „Um… stává se mi, že mě bolí hlava. Mívám neobvyklé bolesti," začal.

Severus se zamračil.

„Och, drahoušku, vážně?" zeptala se s obavami Sproutová. „Proč jste nezašel na ošetřovnu?"

„Tohle je jiné," zamumlal Harry.

„Co tím myslíte?" zeptal se Snape.

„No, stává se to jen ve Velké síni nebo na hodině Obran proti černé magii a je to…" Harry se odmlčel a dotknul se své jizvy. „Je to v mé jizvě. Působí mi to bolest a ta se šíří. Řekl jsem o tom Coral a Nevillovi a oni mi radili, abych si o tom s někým promluvil, takže jsem…" Harry zčervenal. „Říkal jsem si, že bych se mohl svěřit vám. Možná byste mohl zjistit, na co jsem alergický, když jste Mistr lektvarů a tak."

„Možná." Severus si vyměnil pohled se Sproutovou, a pak vytáhl hůlku. „Pane Pottere, obejděte stůl a pojďte ke mně." Harry tak učinil. Důvěřoval mu, ale byl zvědavý, co se bude dít. „Hodlám na vás seslat pár diagnostických kouzel," řekl, než je provedl.

Sproutová přešla blíž.

„Hmm, ano, odhalil jsem doznívající známky nedávné bolesti hlavy, ačkoliv tohle je odlišná bolest od té, co jsem kdy dříve zaznamenal. Kouzlo rovněž označilo vaši jizvu za původce bolesti."

Sproutová přešla k nim. „Ale co to způsobuje, Severusi? Nemyslíš si, že…"

Harry se zájmem sledoval jejich výměnu. Severus neodpověděl, ale jen přimhouřil oči a znovu pozvedl hůlku. „Chtěl bych něco zkusit, pane Pottere, ale potřebuji vaše svolení."

Obočí Sproutové vyletělo rychle vzhůru. „Severusi, tohle jistě není nezbytné."

„Minimálně mi to umožní vyloučit možné zdroje, jako je stres, únavu, zranění hlavy, jed, kletba, anebo dokonce několik temných kouzel." Severus stočil své oči zpět k Harrymu.

„Co budete dělat?" zeptal se Harry nejistě.

„Mám v úmyslu si oťukat povrch vaší mysli. Nebudu pátrat ve vašich vzpomínkách, ale prohlédnu si to, co se ve vaší mysli odehrálo od té doby, co škola začala. Můžeme to připodobnit třeba k tomu, když nějaký úředník přeměřuje váš dům. V tomto případě bude tím domem vaše mysl."

Harry vzhlédl ke Sproutové.

„Je to vaše rozhodnutí, pane Potter," prohlásila. „Mohlo by nám to zodpovědět pár otázek, ale může to být i docela útočný zásah. Dejte k tomu své svolení jen tehdy, pokud tomu zcela rozumíte."

Harry se zadíval na Coral.

*Já profesoru Snapeovi věřím,* pronesla.

„No, jestli nám to pomůže odhalit, co se děje… Dobře, pak máte mé svolení," řekl Harry, když se pohledem vrátil zpátky k Severusovi. Skousl si spodní ret a doufal, že neudělal nějakou chybu.

„Velmi dobře. Jen vás musím varovat, že vás po tom bude bolet hlava. A pokud mi budete vzdorovat, bude to horší, takže to nedělejte. Připraven?" Severus upíral svůj pohled do Harryho očí, než mladík kývl. „_Legilimens."_

Harry ucítil tlak, který narůstal na jeho čele, než se ten tlak rozplynul. Cítil se omámený, jako by se ještě neprobral ze spánku. Bojoval se vzrůstajícím poplachem ve svém nitru a cítil stálou cizí přítomnost ve své mysli podobnou Moudrému klobouku, ale o mnoho, mnoho silnější. Vnímal, jak se profesor v jeho mysli přesouvá - klouzal po povrchu přesně, jak mu předtím řekl. Byla to ta nejdivnější zkušenost, jakou Harry kdy zažil. A pak bylo po všem. Jeho zrak se opět zaostřil, aby zjistil, že si profesor tiskne ruce na spánky a vypadá obezřetně a rozrušeně.

„Profesore?" zeptal se Harry.

Sproutová se dívala s obavami.

Nakonec Severus promluvil. „Někdo se pokouší narušit mysl pana Pottera a už vykonal znepokojivý pokrok."

Sproutová zalapala po dechu a rychle položila Harrymu na ramenu ruku v uklidňujícím gestu. „Měla bych to oznámit řediteli, Severusi?"

Mistr lektvarů bez zaváhání přikývl. „Ano, musí o tom být neprodleně informován."

„Někdo se mi pokouší dostat do hlavy?" vyjekl Harry pochopitelně rozčileně.

*Co je zač? Zabiju ho! Nikdo nebude mému Harry dělat něco takového! Zakousnu ho! Rozervu mu oči! Jak se opovážil!?* syčela Coral rozlíceně.

Harry byl rozhodně vystrašený. Jak by se měl před něčím takovým chránit? A kdo to dělá a proč?

„Nemějte obavy, pane Potter, pan ředitel to vyřeší," pronesla Sproutová, než zamířila ke krbu a zvolala: „Ředitelna!" a zmizela v záblesku zelených plamenů.


	9. Chapter 6 první část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**,** Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 6: Ředitelův hněv**

**První část**

„Sedněte si tady, pane Pottere," instruoval ho Severus a navedl ho do černého koženého křesla u krbu. „Ředitel tu bude za chvilku."

Severus zuřivě přemýšlel, snaže se usměrnit situaci ve svůj prospěch. Chopil se příležitosti ve chvíli, kdy mu Harry řekl o své neobvyklé bolesti hlavy a okamžitě jednal. Nyní byl rád, že to udělal, protože byl schopen vidět škody, které Temný pán vytvořil v chlapcově mysli za pouhý týden.

Žádný div, že bylo tak těžké učit ho v pátém ročníku nitrobraně! Harryho mysl byla pod neustálým útokem celý první ročník, kdy byla jeho magie v příliš raném a křehkém stádiu vývoje. A pak, později, všechno to, co se stalo ve čtvrtém a pátém ročníku…

Harryho mysl byla nezpochybnitelně oslabená, a na vrch všeho tu bylo to zacházení od Dursleyových. Severus se cítil jako naprostý hlupák. V budoucnu samozřejmě zjistil, že Harryho mysl kvůli Temnému pánovi strádala, což nesmírně bránilo zvládnutí umění nitrobrany, ale teprve teď plně porozuměl závažnosti duševního poškození, kterému původní Harry podléhal.

Úcta, kterou choval ke svému mladému, dřívějšímu příteli ještě vzrostla a část v něm to rozesmutnělo. Věděl totiž, že ho nikdy znovu neuvidí, alespoň ne docela.

Severus pohlédl na chlapce před sebou a zjistil, že jsou jeho jasně zelené oči naplněné obavami. Smutek ustupoval. Věděl, že Harry, kterého opustil, by chtěl, aby se na to podíval i z druhé strany a rozeznal tu šanci, která se mu nabízela. Aby učinil budoucnost nadějnější, nejen pro kouzelnický svět, ale i pro Harryho a ano, dokonce i pro sebe.

„Zastavíme to, pane Pottere," ujistil ho Severus. Rozhodl se, že mu musí nabídnout útěchu. „Máte mé slovo."

Tohle prohlášení zřejmě do značné míry zmírnilo napětí v Harryho ramenou, za což Severus děkoval.

A potom plameny v krbu zezelenaly a vystoupil z něj ředitel oděný v barevném hábitu následovaný profesorkou Sproutovou.

Severus si přál, aby věděl, na co Brumbál právě teď myslí. Nestávalo se každý den, aby přímo do ředitelny vpadla vedoucí koleje a žádala ho, aby s ní odešel do kabinetu vedoucího jiné koleje – natož zmijozelské.

Severuse začalo náhle zajímat, co řediteli asi Sproutová řekla.

„Pane řediteli," pozdravil Severus. Lehce pohnul hlavou a stoupnul si vedle velkého koženého křesla, které Harryho převyšovalo. Chlapcovy nohy visely volně z okraje sedadla, ale jeho drobná postava byla úplně ukrytá za opěradlem a vycpanými bočními díly. Křeslo stálo v úhlu, který nemířil přímo na krb.

„Severusi, co se stalo? Pomona mi řekla, že jsi právě odhalil, že byl jeden její student vystaven mentálnímu útoku," prohlásil Albus okamžitě. Navenek vypadal klidně, ačkoliv jeho oči prozrazovaly obavy.

„Ano, řediteli." Severus se otočil k Harrymu, aby Brumbála upozornil na jeho přítomnost.

Harry si skousl spodní ret, když na něj starý čaroděj namířil pohled svých modrých očí. „Zdravím, řediteli," zvládl ze sebe vydolovat Harry. Snažil se co nejlépe napodobit Severusovo zdvořilé přikývnutí.

Mistr lektvarů by řekl, že z něj byl Harry nervózní. Nepochyboval, že si z úcty k tomuto čaroději něco přečetl během svých letních studií. Ale opět mohl být pouze zmatený Harryho výrazem. Mohla to být pouhá vděčnost kvůli tomu, že mu ředitel dal povolení vlastnit dvě zvířata. O pár vteřin později Harry prokázal, že to bylo to druhé.

„Děkuji vám, že jste mi dovolil mít dva mazlíčky, pane. Ještě jsem neměl možnost vám náležitě poděkovat," řekl Harry po chvilce.

Albus se usmál. „To nebyl žádný problém, můj chlapče," odpověděl, zatímco Coral zvedla hlavu a zadívala se na něj.

Harry se stydlivě usmál, když malý had zamával koncem ocásku. Starý čaroděj zamrkal a jeho oči se krátce zatřpytily, než se s očekáváním otočil zpátky k Severusovi.

„Nevím, kolik vám toho stihla profesorka Sproutová sdělit, ale mám důvod se domnívat, že se někdo pokouší napadnout mysl pana Pottera. A už se mu podařilo znepokojivě pokročit, jelikož taková mladá mysl nezná žádné obrany pro takovýto druh útoku."

Brumbálovo obočí se nadzvedlo, než se s obavami zadíval na Harryho. Ani se nesnažil zamaskovat své pocity.

„Na hodinách Obrany proti černé magii a občas také ve Velké síni trpěl bolestmi hlavy. Bolesti začínaly v jeho jizvě a šířily se do celé hlavy," vysvětloval dál Severus.

Albus poklekl na podlahu, aby se dostal na Harryho úroveň. „Harry, řekni mi, kdy to začalo poprvé a jak ses cítil," poprosil ho.

Harry mu řekl o své první hodině OPČM, a pak také, že začal mít bolesti i ve Velké síni. Sdělil mu, že ta bolest začíná jako monotónní tepání v jizvě, než přeroste do pálení, které obsáhne celé čelo. Dodal, že to na hodině OPČM bylo vždy horší.

Ředitel se přesunul blíž a upřeně hleděl na Harryho jizvu. Zvolna zvedl svou letitou vrásčitou ruku, než se zarazil. „Mohu, Harry?"

„Ano, pane. Je mi jasné, že se snažíte dojít k nějakému závěru. Už nechci zažívat tyhle bolesti," řekl Harry upřímně.

Albus se usmál, než shrnul Harrymu vlasy na stranu, aby měl dobrý výhled na jeho jizvu. Přejel po tomto legendárním znamení palcem. Jeho modré oči se na to místo soustředily, než zamumlal několik slov, která Harry nemohl rozeznat, ale která byla rozhodně pronesena v cizím jazyce. Odhadoval, že v latině.

Když čaroděj pronesl inkantaci, začal se z jeho palce šířit příjemný chlad a odnesl s sebou narůstající bolest hlavy, kterou Harrymu nevyhnutelně způsobil profesor Snape. Ve chvíli, kdy se tohle stalo, mladík sledoval ředitele, jak soustředěně zavírá oči.

Aniž by se Harry pohnul, letmo pohlédl na Snapea, protože nechtěl ředitele vyrušit. Temně oděný profesor byl výjevem fascinovaný. Pak očima zamířil k profesorce Sproutové, která vypadala dychtivě a trochu znepokojeně při sledování pokračujícího Brumbálova počínání.

Harry si byl jistý, že se ředitel nesnaží dostat do jeho mysli. Necítil žádný tlak a chladnou přítomnost další osoby či narůstající tepání, které si začal spojovat s mentálním útokem. Namísto toho na jeho pokožce tančila určitá energie. Zanechala v jeho jizvě štiplavý pocit, než se s jemným dotekem vytratila.

Brumbál měl oči stále zavřené. Láskyplně Harryho pohladil po tváři, než spustil ruku dolů. Harry měl podivný pocit, že se ředitel snaží ovládnout své pocity.

„Pomono, informuj Minervu a Filiuse, aby všem studentům bezodkladně oznámili, že se mají odebrat do svých ložnic a zůstat tam až do dalších pokynů. Bezvýhradně. Také sděl prefektům, že je to mé přímé nařízení, a že mají rozkaz místnosti uzamknout," pronesl vyrovnaně, ještě stále se zavřenýma očima. „Pospěš si."

Pomona přikývla, než zmizela v zelených plamenech v krbu.

„Řediteli, jestli je to tak, jak to vypadá, neměl byste se k němu přibližovat sám. Mohl bych navrhnout, abyste zavolal bystrozory? Madam Bonesová je důvěryhodná a její podpora by se mohla hodit, kdyby došlo na proces," prohlásil Severus rozvážně.

Harry se chtěl zeptat, o co tu jde, ale stačil mu pohled do Snapeovy tváře, aby věděl, že má zůstat zticha. Teď nebyl čas na otázky ohledně toho, kdo jsou ti bystrozoři a ke komu by se to ředitel neměl přibližovat sám. Možná, že se bude moci zeptat později.

„Souhlasím, Severusi." Muž otevřel oči a zadíval se přímo na Harryho. „Děkuji ti, že jsi důvěřoval své vedoucí koleje a profesoru Snapeovi dostatečně na to, aby ses jim svěřil se svými starostmi a byl k nim upřímný. Nemohu ti ani vypovědět, jak to bylo důležité. Minimálně ne hned teď."

Harry sklopil pohled, byl trochu rozpačitý ze všech těch pocitů.

*Velmi se zlobí, Harry. Cokoliv se dozvěděl z toho doteku… Hodně ho to rozzlobilo. Jeho magie klokotá o překot. Skoro ji mohu ochutnat,* zasyčela Coral tiše. *Cítíš to?*

Harry zamrkal a zadíval se na ředitele znovu. Ano, něco cítil. Bylo to horké a nehlučně to kolem nich pulzovalo. _Byla tohle magie? Byla Brumbálova magie stěží ovládaná a zadržovaná?_

„Jen jsem chtěl, aby ty bolesti hlavy přestaly, pane, a doufal jsem, že by mi mohli pomoci," přiznal Harry.

„Ano, to je stejné. Ale mohl jsi to ignorovat a doufat, že bolest sama zmizí," řekl Brumbál laskavě, než vstal. „Myslím, že pro tebe teď bude nejlepší, aby ses krbem přenesl přímo do své společenské místnosti, Harry. A až tam budeš, už nikam neodcházej. Profesorka McGonagallová by měla brzy vydat prohlášení."

„Ano, pane," odpověděl Harry a přešel ke krbu, kde mu profesor Snape podával misku s práškem.

„Tohle je letaxový prášek, pane Pottere. Vezměte jej do ruky, vkročte do krbu, zřetelně proneste _Mrzimorská společenská místnost _a hoďte prášek na zem. Tak se dostanete do společenské místnosti. Buďte opatrný, neočekávané přistání může být tvrdé," prozradil mu Severus.

„Ano, pane." Harry obdržel od profesorů kývnutí na rozloučenou a udělal přesně to, co mu bylo řečeno, než zmizel v zelených plamenech.

ooOoo

Ve chvíli, kdy byl Harry bezpečně z dohledu, se Albus otočil k Severusovi. Jeho oči nyní odrážely nebezpečnou ledovou modř. „Měl jsem si uvědomit, že je něco v nepořádku." Zavrtěl hlavou a ruce sevřel do napjatých, rozhořčených pěstí. „Quirrell byl v kontaktu s Voldemortem. Jeho magie je pošpiněná Tomovou černou stránkou. Tak či tak, než dnešní den skončí, tento muž už v Bradavicích nebude."

Severus zamrkal, ani nemusel předstírat překvapení, když Brumbál popadl hrst letaxového prášku a poklekl, aby hodil prášek do ohně a zavolal.

„Odbor pro uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů!"

Severus sledoval průběh Brumbálova neoblomného rozhovoru s madam Bonesovou, vedoucí odboru. Rychle jí v hlavních rysech nastínil, co se stalo. Vynechal, o jakého z mrzimorských jde, ale ujistil se, že pochopila, že je z celé té záležitosti náležitě rozzuřený, a že chce, aby byl viník chycen a podle zákona potrestán.

V té chvíli McGonagallová promlouvala kouzelnickým rozhlasem a bez odůvodnění informovala studenty, aby se okamžitě odebrali do svých ložnic. Severus si byl jistý, že se nenajde nikdo, kdo by tohle nařízení neuposlechl po tom, co všichni slyšeli přísný tón Minervina hlasu.

Severus se opět soustředil na svého učitele. Neslyšel sice madam Bonesovou, ale podstatu rozhovoru pochopil čistě z Albusových odpovědí.

„Jsem přesvědčený, že je to Quirinus Quirrell. Mohl jsem z toho studenta cítit jeho magii," prohlásil rozhodně, sotva ovládaje svůj vztek. „Už jsem vydal zákaz vycházení a chci se o to okamžitě postarat. Nechci toho muže na hradě ani poblíž mých studentů ani o minutu déle, než je nezbytně nutné."

O chvíli později musel obdržet požadovanou odpověď, protože vstal a zamířil ke dveřím. Severus ho už chtěl následovat, když krb opět vzplál a objevily se tři osoby – madam Bonesová, Kingsley Pastorek a čaroděj, který se asi jmenoval Markus Aralium, ale Severus si tím nebyl zcela jistý. Byl to mocný kouzelník, ale naneštěstí ho zabili hned zkraje války, nedlouho předtím, než padly Bradavice.

Madam Bonesová a oba bystrozoři rychle srovnali krok s Albusem, který ještě krátce kývnul na Severuse, aby je následoval.

„Je ve svém kabinetu," prohlásil Brumbál.

Nikdo se ho nezeptal, jak to může vědět.

Severus znal odpověď ze svého postu bývalého ředitele. Jakmile byl ředitel na pozemcích, mohl se zeptat Bradavic, kde se která osoba nacházela, zejména pokud byla podezřelá z ohavných praktik.

Směřovali dolů chodbou, nikde na dohled ani jeden student, a až došli k učebně OPČM. Jakmile byly dveře v dohledu, náhle pocítili sílu Albusovy moci, která z něj vyzařovala. Severus si nakratinko vzpomněl na explozi knihovny a doufal, že jeho mentor bude mít tentokrát lepší sebekontrolu. Třebaže jistá jeho morbidní část doufala, že uvidí Quirrella rozplácnutého na zdi.

„Nepodceňujte ho," prohlásil Brumbál. „Pochybuji, že odejde v tichosti."

Otevřel dveře a vešel několik kroků dovnitř s ostatními v závěsu.

Quirrell setrvával v přední části místnosti a přerovnával věci na svém stole.

„Ř-řediteli, sta-stalo se ně-něco? Sly-slyšel j-jsem před chví-lí pro-fesorku Mc-Gonagallo-vou," vykoktal. „O c-co j-de?"

Brumbál se zastavil v prostředku místnosti a ostře na popleteného profesora zazíral.

Severus za sebou zavřel dveře do učebny a sotva znatelně si přivolal do ruky svou hůlku, která byla jednoduše ukrytá v rukávu jeho šatů.

„Quirine, odevzdáš svou hůlku a odejdeš s madam Bonesovou a těmito dvěma gentlemany," oznámil mu Brumbál.

„Co-že? Ne-nerozu-mím vám, ředi-teli," pokračoval v zadrhávání.

Severus se už chystal umlčet jeho ústa nějakou trefnou kletbou.

„Zaútočil jsi na mysl studenta. Tohle nepřipustím a nedovolím ti dál zůstávat na pozemcích Bradavic či zastávat post profesora uvnitř těchto zdí. Teď odejdi," objasnil mu Albus. V modrých očích se hněvivě zablýsklo.

Poté nastal okamžik, kdy koktavý profesor ztratil svůj zmatený a vystrašený výraz.

„To nemohu udělat," prohlásil. Jeho hlas byl směsicí vzteku a zděšení.

„ZABIJ JE!"

Extrémně nenávistný hlas jako by vycházel ze samotného Quirrella, ale jeho rty se ani nepohnuly. Avšak Severus i ředitel ten hlas poznali.

Severus jednal instinktivně, když Quirrell vytáhl hůlku a namířil ji na madam Bonesovou. Očividně nebyl dost sebejistý na to, aby zacílil na Brumbála, který k němu stál nejblíže.

Zelený paprsek vystřelil směrem k madam Bonesové, jen aby se zastavil o lavici, kterou Severus přivolal a poslal ji před ní. Lavice explodovala, úlomky dřeva se rozlétly všude kolem a ty největší kousky se zapíchly do ní. Vypadalo to bolestivě, ale Severus si byl jist, že bude alespoň žít.

Albus a Kingsley jeho útok opětovali ohněm, ale Quirrell nebyl Voldemortův hostitel pro nic za nic. Stočil se, mávnul hůlkou kolem sebe, až se z ní vyvalil odporný černý kouř.

„ZABIJ JE!" zakřičel hlas znovu. Tentokrát to znělo jako drsné zasyčení.

„Severusi, zabezpeč místnost!" nařídil Brumbál, vyrazil hůlkou dopředu a stoupl si před Markuse, který se snažil pomoci Bonesové.

Severus udělal přesně to, o co byl požádán. Věděl, že ta černá mlha přivolá zaručenou smrt každému, kdo se jí dotkne či ji vdechne. Nemohl připustit, aby unikla do celé budovy, a nehleděl na to, co to bude stát. Mistr lektvarů seslal kouzlo a otočil se zpět, aby viděl, co provádí Brumbál. Ten předtím vyčaroval bublinu, která temnotu vstřebávala. Její pohyb kontroloval ředitel svou volnou rukou.

„ZABIJ!" vykřikl znovu hlas.

„Pokouším se, Mistře!" odpověděl Quirrell. Jeho hůlka chrlila temnou mlhovinu všude kolem.

Ale Brumbál ji držel. Nedovolil, aby se kouř dostal do jeho blízkosti, dokud Quirrell s kouzlem nepřestal a nepohnul hůlkou, aby vyčaroval něco dalšího.

„Tohohle už bylo dost!" zaburácel Albus naprosto rozčíleně, jeho vous se kolem něj omotával, když se špičkou hůlky dotknul své dlaně.

BUUUUUUM!

Severus a ostatní byli odstrčeni dozadu. Zdi a podlaha se násilně otřásly výbuchem, který vyšel z prostředka místnosti. Mistr lektvarů si byl jist, že ten pronikavý výbuch pocítila celá škola. Donutil se posadit. Otevřel oči, aby zjistil, že je černá mlha pryč a na podlaze zůstaly skvrny modré tekutiny. Jeho oči se rozšířily. Brumbál právě provedl alchymii. Pokročilou alchymii.

Pohnul se, aby vstal, když tu náhle pocítil, že mu něco vytéká z pravého ucha. Krev. Severus sebou škubnul a zjistil, že mu tím náhlým rozdílem tlaků, který byl následkem Brumbálovy akce, praskl ušní bubínek. Byl si jistý, že nebyl jediný, komu se to stalo, ale naštěstí bylo jeho levé ucho v pořádku a madam Pomfreyová bude schopná to druhé lehce vyléčit.

Otřásl se a pohlédl na místo, kde byl Albus naposledy viděn, jen aby zjistil, že jeho mentor stále směle čelí Quirrellovi, který byl otočený zády ke svému stolu.

„Nemůžete Temného pána zastavit," prohlásil ten již nekoktající muž.

Albus neodpověděl, ale přimhouřil oči a lehce naklonil svou hůlku.

„Vrátí se! A pak zabije toho Potterovic spratka!" vykřikoval Quirrell. Všechny pozůstatky jeho rozumu byly úplně pryč.

„Přessssně tak, to udělám," souhlasil hlas.

Kingsley a Markus ztuhli každý po jedné straně madam Bonesové, která právě teď otevřela oči. Severus byl na druhé straně místnosti, nejblíže ke dveřím. Brumbál zůstal, kde byl, v prostředku učebny, aby zarazil Quirrellovi případný útěk.

„Přestaň se schovávat, Tome," vykřikl Albus rozhodně. Ostře švihnul svou hůlkou do strany a donutil tak Quirrellův turban, aby se rozbalil.

Quirrell zalapal po dechu a pokusil se to zastavit, ale byl příliš pomalý. Madam Bonesová a další dva bystrozoři měli z místa, kde se nacházeli, přímý výhled na jeho pána.

„Voldemort…" vydechla madam Bonesová. Kingsley a Markus ani nemukli.

„Ano, poznáváššš mě? Nejsssem mrtvý. Nemohu zemřít," zasyčel a donutil Quirrella, aby otočil hlavu, aby tak na ně měl lepší výhled.

Ve chvíli, kdy se střetli s tou šerednou tváří, Quirrell klopýtl. Jeho nohy ho nechtěly poslouchat.

„P-pane!" zaječel Quirrell. „Ne-necítím své no-hy!"

„Ty hlupáku!" zařval Voldemort.

„Sám ses otrávil, Quirine," oznámil mu Albus. Jeho oči zářily magií. „Měl jsi být opatrnější při kouzlení své kletby. Černá smrt se právě teď šíří tvým tělem."

„Ne!" vydechl ztěžka, když jeho tělo dále selhávalo a opřelo se o desku zničeného stolu.

„Starče," pronesl odměřeně Voldemort. Už se o Quirrellův stav nestaral a upíral své oči na Brumbála. „Vrátím se, jen počkej. Nic mě nemůže zastavit!"

„A já zůstanu tady a budu ti bránit v cestě," odpověděl Albus. „Nic mě odtud nedostane."

Voldemort se ušklíbl, než jeho nehmotné já povstalo z Quirrellova nyní již nehybného těla. Brumbál na to hůlkou odpověděl několika pohotovými kouzly, což okamžitě vyústilo ve Voldemortův rychlý odlet.

ooOoo

Severus se zapřel do svého koženého křesla. Byl vděčný, že je tento hektický den definitivně u konce.

Madam Bonesová promluvila před Starostolcem a předala jim informace o Voldemortovi a Quirrellovi. A také jim poskytla svou vzpomínku. Kingsley a Markus se rychle nabídli, že také ukáží tu svou, ale to už nebylo potřeba.

Kouzelnický svět bude dalšího rána v šoku. Tím si byl naprosto jist. Díky madam Bonesové a její podpoře Albuse Brumbála celý Starostolec přijal fakt, že Temný pán není mrtev. Což pochopitelně vedlo k hlasování o lepším zabezpečení kouzelnického světa a poskytnutí Bradavicím možnost umístit mocnější ochrany, které Albus již předtím mnohokrát požadoval, ale byl odmítán kvůli víře, že jsou taková opatření nadbytečná a nepotřebná.

No, rozhodně nebyla nadbytečná a nepotřebná.

Severus kroužil nápojem ve sklenici, pokoušeje se uklidnit.

Jediná politováníhodná okolnost toho všeho, mimo lehké poškození konstrukce (z Albusova alchymického kouzla), Quirrellovy smrti, jejich protržených bubínků (které Pomfreyová okamžitě spravila, když za ní zašli), byl fakt, že zdokonalené ochrany nebudou moci umístit dříve než o letních prázdninách. Bude trvat několik týdnů, než usadí runy a kameny okolo pozemků, a pak další týden, než se nová a vylepšená kouzla plně aktivují a propojí s těmi původními.

Severus si přál, aby to byli schopni zajistit dříve, ale nešlo to. Avšak utěšoval se vědomím, že jednou, až budou ochrany na místě, pak nebezpečné předměty (jako například ten zpropadený deník) nebudou mít možnost dostat se skrz bradavické zdi. Tyto položky budou okamžitě objeveny a zabezpečeny, dokud je neuvolní a nepřevezme ředitel. Přesné informace o ochranách budou poskytnuty pouze vedoucím kolejí a řediteli.

Severus se ušklíbl.

Tentokrát Lucius selže o dost dřív.

Severus se rychle oklepal. Nemůže si dovolit takto přemýšlet o budoucnosti. Měnil průběh všeho. Tak moc, že dřívější budoucnost teď už neplatila. Musí být opatrný a velmi ostražitý. Což mu připomnělo, že si brzy bude muset promluvit s Dracem a ujistit se, že se události budou rozvíjet tak, jak by měly. Nechtěl, aby se stal mladším Luciusem, a rovněž nechtěl, aby Draco trpěl stejně jako minule… bolestnou lítostí.


	10. Chapter 6 druhá část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**,** Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 6: Ředitelův hněv**

**Druhá část**

Celý kouzelnický svět byl v šoku. Starostolec právě odtajnil události, které se v pátek přihodily.

Skutečnost, že se Voldemort usadil na zadní straně Quirrellovy hlavy nevešla ve všeobecnou známost. Avšak veřejnost se dozvěděla, že byl Quirrell chycen, také to, že byl oddaným následovníkem Temného pána, a že byl hostitelem duše Vy-víte-koho, který nebyl tak docela mrtvý, jak se předpokládalo.

Někteří lidé nevěděli, co si myslet, ale mnoho jich uvěřilo. Bylo to zejména proto, že jim stačilo, když uvedené zprávy Starostolec označil za pravdu, a že Ministerstvo podniká patřičné kroky proti ne-až-tak-mrtvému Pánovi zla.

Ovšem jedna věc byla jistá. Nikdo nemohl zpochybnit Brumbálovu péči o studenty a jejich ochranu. Jakmile byli bradavičtí žáci schopni napsat domů, sdělili svým rodinám o velké explozi, kterou slyšeli, a jak se zachvěl celý hrad. Ve stejný den Albus Brumbál ve Starostolci uvedl, že to byl on, kdo ten výbuch způsobil, a že se tak stalo při souboji s Quirrellem. Nezacházel do podrobností, ale bystrozoři později vypověděli, že madam Pomfreyová ošetřila ředitelův ušní bubínek, stejně tak jako všech ostatních přítomných, a při té příležitosti jim sdělila, že ředitel mluvil o tom, jak musel provést alchymii, aby prolomil kletbu Černé smrti, kterou seslal Quirrell.

Kvůli takovým zprávám se tisk zbláznil. Začal spekulovat o tom, jak to byl velký souboj a jak se ředitel Bradavic opět postavil netvorovi, aby ochránil své studenty.

Brumbál nebyl přítomen, aby cokoliv komentoval.

ooOoo

Víkend uplynul jako v mlze. Škola byla kvůli celé té události vynášena do nebes. Bystrozoři později procházeli všemi prostorami, aby sesbírali další důkazy a sepsali s profesory jejich výpovědi. Jedinou věc, kterou studenti věděli jistě, bylo, že bývalý profesor mentálně napadl studenta z Mrzimoru, a že tento student byl natolik bystrý, aby své neobvyklé pocity sdělil vedoucí své koleje, která byla schopná přivést tohoto studenta za ředitelem.

Klevety o tom, o kterého studenta se jednalo, se vymykaly kontrole. Několik lidí věřilo, že to byl Cedrik Diggory, protože byl po hodině OPČM kvůli něčemu zavolán, ale on popřel, že by s tím měl cokoliv společného. Další si mysleli, že to byl Harry Potter, protože, no, byl to přece Chlapec-který-přežil a stal by se tak jasným cílem následovníka Toho-který-nesmí-být-jmenován. Harry se zachoval jako Cedrik a všechno zamítl, zejména poté, co si celý příběh vyslechl od profesora Snapea.

„Pane Pottere, věřím, že si všechno, co jsem vám tu teď pověděl, necháte pro sebe," prohlásil profesor, jakmile mu v hrubých rysech nastínil, co se událo po Harryho pátečním odchodu z jeho kabinetu. „Ovšem, pokud je to nezbytné, můžete se s tím svěřit panu Longbottomovi."

„Samozřejmě, pane." Harry se zachvěl i přes to, že seděl u krbu ve Snapeově kabinetu. „Opravdu ho měl na zadní straně hlavy?"

„Ano, a proto se domnívám, že vaše jizva reagovala tímto způsobem. Je citlivá k jeho magii, protože je to staré zranění, které vám způsobil."

„Takže, když se mi snažil dostat do hlavy…?" zeptal se Harry, než si neklidně skousl spodní ret.

„Správně. Což mě přivádí k dalšímu důvodu, proč jsem si vás pozval." Severus vytáhl jednu knihu z knihovny u postranní zdi a podával ji Harrymu. „Chtěl bych, abyste si tohle přečetl. Není nijak zvlášť nutné, abyste to zvládl před koncem roku - máte důležitější věci na práci, jako třeba domácí úlohy - ale mám pocit, že byste ocenil mít ji k dispozici."

Harry se podíval na přebal a přečetl si: _Umění nitrobrany – Mentální obrana_. Vykulil oči, když jeho ruka přešla přes vazbu. „Děkuji vám, pane."

„Samotné čtení vás neochrání, ještě ne. K tomu budete potřebovat soukromé doučování v nitrobraně, která je tam podrobně popsaná."

„Budete mě učit?" zeptal se Harry náhle a přitáhl si knihu blíž. Coralin jazyk se kmitnul nad titulem dotyčné knihy.

„Možná, ale vaše magie musí být o něco vyspělejší, než je teď. Kdybych vás učil moc brzy, mohlo by vám to bránit ve vývoji, a protože jste ještě stále nepřekonal vaše bloky a předchozí zacházení od Dursleyových, mám za to, že by nebylo rozumné začínat s podobným zaučováním dříve než ve třetím ročníku."

Harryho ramena trochu poklesla, ale chápal, co mu profesor řekl.

„Dobře. Dal jste mi to proto, abyste mě připravil na pozdější výuku?"

„Ano. Tato kniha vám pomůže s budoucí výukou stejně, jako vám usnadní proces při utváření vlastních obran. Avšak nemůže nahradit opravdový trénink."

„Rozumím, pane. Děkuji vám."

„Ještě jedna věc, pane Pottere. Nečtěte to na veřejnosti. Není to… zrovna kniha, která by byla obecně uznávaná. Někdo tvrdí, že jsou to vedlejší dveře pro vstup do černé magie. Připouštím, že to může někoho přimět, aby se zajímal i o útočení na mysl - nitrozpyt, ale sám o sobě je stěží černou magií. Magie není dobrá ani špatná, záleží jen na tom, jak se používá."

„Takže Voldemort použil nitro…"

„Nitrozpyt," doplnil Severus.

„Jo, použil to na mě?"

„Ano, ale následně jsem jej použil i já, abych objevil, co se stalo. Dokážete vidět ten rozdíl, pane Pottere?"

Harry naklonil hlavu. „Myslím, že ano, pane."

„Velmi dobře. Ale kdybyste měl jakékoliv otázky, nemusíte se bát zeptat. Vždy k vám budu upřímný, pane Pottere. Možná vám někdy nebudu schopen sdělit všechno, ale to, co vám řeknu, bude pravda."

„Dobře, profesore. Um, i já k vám budu vždy upřímný," odpověděl Harry.

„A to je vše, co já očekávám na oplátku, pane Pottere," prohlásil a v jeho černých očích se objevila zřídkavá měkkost.

ooOoo

Když Harry v pondělí vešel do učebny Lektvarů, stále se ještě cítil trochu pod psa kvůli předešlým událostem. Vypověděl Nevillovi vše, co se odehrálo v kabinetu profesora Snapea, co mu Brumbál sdělil a co udělal. Také mu v krátkosti shrnul nové skutečnosti, které se dozvěděl od profesora o Quirrellovi.

Všechno to bylo vážně divné. Stále nemohl v duchu strávit fakt, že Quirrell přechovával ve svém těle Voldemortovu duši, a čím více o tom přemítal, tím vděčnější byl Nevillovi a Coral, že ho přesvědčili, aby s tím šel za profesorem. Věděl, že mu to zachránilo mysl a možná dokonce i život.

Posadil se na židli, kterou už považoval za vlastní, a Neville si sedl vedle něj.

Nemohli v průběhu týdne navštívit Hagrida, protože bylo zahájeno vyšetřování bystrozorů, ale poslal mu po Hedvice zprávu, že se za ním pokusí zastavit další týden.

„Měli bychom se dnes učit o účincích rozmarýnu," zašeptal Neville. „Uvažoval jsem o tom, jestli budeme probírat i jeho využití v kombinaci s dalšími rostlinami."

Harry pokrčil rameny. Těšil se na hodinu. Doufal, že se vyučování vrátí do stejných kolejí, v jakých bylo minulý týden. Chtěl, aby se pro něj všechno, co se dělo, stalo minulostí, a toužil po tom, znovu začít pilně pracovat a učit se o magii.

Harryho přání byla vyslyšena a den pokračoval. Řeči o Quirrellovi byly méně časté a už se tolik nepřekrucovaly. Studenti diskutovali o vyučování a o jiných nesmyslných věcech jako třeba, kdo má rád koho a kdo co dělal během tohoto bláznivého víkendu. Vynořily se také drby o hodinách Létání. Byly naplánované pro všechny koleje koncem týdne, na čtvrtek.

Harry došel do učebny OPČM a byl vděčný, že týden pokračuje bez nějakého dalšího incidentu.

„Jsi si jistý, že se prostě jen neukrývá v naší ložnici?" zeptal se chlapec rudovlasého kluka.

„Ano. Nikde není," zamumlal Weasley žalostně. „Díval jsem se všude. Nevím, kde může být. Prostě zmizela."

„Mám za to, že se tvůj mazlíček brzy objeví, Rone. No, protože… třeba ten Lonbottomův se ztrácí pořád, a pak je zase zpátky."

Weasley si povzdechl. „To doufám."

Harry s tím chlapcem soucítil. Neměl ani tušení, co by dělal, kdyby se Coral nebo Hedvika ztratily. Doufal, že Weasley svého mazlíčka brzy najde, i když to byla krysa.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil ředitel první ročníky Nebelvíru a Mrzimoru s úsměvem, když vstupoval do místnosti. „Budu vyučovat Obranu proti černé magii sám, dokud nenaleznu adekvátní trvalou náhradu." Brumbál se na ně všechny podíval, ale na Harrym spočinul jen krátce.

Studenti na něj udiveně zírali. Nikdo jim neřekl, že je bude učit ředitel.

„No, myslím, že by pro dnešek mohla být prospěšná nějaká praktická ukázka. Dva dobrovolníci, prosím?" zeptal se.

Okamžitě bylo ve vzduchu tucet rukou. Harry zahlédl i Grangerovou, stejně jako spousty nebelvírských. Z mrzimorů zvedlo ruku jen několik. Harry a Neville mezi nimi nebyli.

„Ach, slečna Bonesová a pan Thomas. Děkuji vám," prohlásil a vybídl je, aby předstoupili. „Takže, dnes budeme pracovat na jednoduchém obranném kouzle, které je bystrozory často využíváno. Pohyb hůlkou je následující." Předvedl jim pohyb do několika odlišných úhlů. „Jakmile jej vykouzlíte několikrát, pohyb hůlkou nebude podstatný, a časem se jej můžete naučit vykouzlit i potichu."

Mnoho studentů údivem zaochkalo.

„Inkantace je_ Expelliarmus_," pokračoval a zřetelně to slovo vyslovil. Zopakovali jej po něm. „Velmi dobře. A nyní, slečno Bonesová, chtěl bych, abyste se postavila tady," řekl a potichu zakouzlil něco, co za ní na stěnu umístilo polštáře a vycpávky, než udělal to samé za Thomasem. Ujistil se, že se v jejich blízkosti už nenachází nic, co by je mohlo zranit, a přikývl. „Postavte se k sobě čelem a až budete připraveni, začněte kouzlit."

Dean Thomas se zadíval na Susan Bonesovou, oba se narovnali a odhodlávali se ke střetu.

Když cítili, že jsou připraveni, seslali kouzlo a snažili se, aby jejich pohyb hůlkou byl ten správný, zatímco pronášeli zaklínadla.

Deanovo kouzlo změnilo směr a zasáhlo zeď za Susan právě ve chvíli, kdy Susanino opouštělo hůlku. Zasáhlo Deana do lokte a způsobilo, že mu hůlka vylétla z ruky do vzduchu.

„Výborně!" gratuloval jim Brumbál. „Oba dva jste si napoprvé vedli skvěle. Pane Thomasi, pracujte na své mušce a budete obdivuhodný. Slečno Bonesová, pokud zrychlíte, budete obtížným protivníkem."

Oba vypadali chválou potěšení a zářivě se usmívali.

„A nyní bych chtěl, abyste se uspořádali do dvojic, a prostě si vyzkoušeli, co vám bylo předvedeno," instruoval je a všechny zdi se jako na povel pokryly vycpávkami. Když studenti opustili lavice, stoly zmizely a jejich tašky se přesunuly do vzdálenějšího konce místnosti.

„Páni," vydechl Harry, fascinovaný tím představením, než se otočil k Nevillovi.

„Připraven, Harry?" zeptal se druhý chlapec nervózně. Hůlku měl už v ruce a stál v postoji.

Harry s úsměvem přikývnul, a pak seslali kouzlo, či, v Nevillově případě, se o to pokusili.

Neville klopýtl a upadl, zatímco jeho hůlka přistála vedle Harryho. Harry přispěchal ke svému kamarádovi.

„Neville, jsi v pohodě?" zeptal se.

Neville rozpačitě přikývl. „Jo, podlaha je taky vycpaná."

Neville vstával a uviděl, že vedle Harryho stojí ředitel. V duchu pomyslel, že by ředitel mohl být klidně docela strašidelnou postavou, kdyby chtěl, ale díky způsobu, jakým v současné době u Harryho stál, nevypadal jako nejvyšší představitel školy. Neville si také připoměl, že tohle byl čaroděj, který vyslechl profesora Snapea a vypořádal se s koktajícím učitelem, který je zmátl úplně všechny.

„Jsi v pořádku, můj chlapče?" zeptal se Brumbál a pomohl mu na nohy.

„Ano, profesore," zvládl říct Neville a ztěžka polkl.

„Držíte svou hůlku příliš pevně, pane Longbottome," pronesl mírně, než natáhl ruku směrem dozadu k místu, kde ležela Nevillova hůlka a přivolal si ji k sobě. Podal ji Nevillovi, který zíral na ukázku bezhůlkové magie s vykulenýma očima. „Tady. Dovolte, abych vám poradil," řekl a postavil se za něj.

Neville jen zamrkal, než pohlédl na Harryho.

„Pane Pottere, prosím, vraťte se na svou předchozí pozici a, až budete připraven, znovu sešlete kouzlo."

Harry přikývl a spěchal zpátky.

Ostatní studenti přestali s procvičováním a zvědavě na ně hleděli.

Brumbál stál přímo za Nevillem a držel svou ruku nad Nevillovou pravačkou, která svírala hůlku.

„Nyní zvolna. Vaše hůlka není mečem, jenž stíná, ale štětcem, kterým hladíte plátno," pronesl starý čaroděj.

Neville přikývl, než začal kouzlit. Brumbálova ruka mu pomáhala vést pohyby.

„_Expelliarmus_!" vykřikl Nevilla právě ve chvíli, kdy Harry udělal to samé.

O chvilku později o podlahu klaply dvě hůlky, které předtím vylétly z rukou svým majitelům.

„Velmi dobře," prohlásil ředitel, než se rozhlédl po ostatních studentech a přinutil je tak pokračovat v procvičování.

Neville a Harry se na sebe ze široka usmáli, a pak to zkusili znovu.

Na konci hodiny si všichni studenti mysleli to samé - Albus Brumbál byl rozhodně lepší učitel než Quirrell. A v duchu doufali, že bude trvat dlouhou dobu, než se najde na toto místo náhrada.

ooOoo

Severus otevřel dveře a nechal Draca projít.

„Chtěl jste mě vidět, pane?" zeptal se Draco. Byl trochu nejistý, protože nevěděl, proč měl po večeři přijít do komnat svého kmotra.

„Ano, to chtěl, Draco," ujistil ho, užívaje jeho křestní jméno, aby mu dal vědět, že je tu jako jeho kmotřenec a ne jako student.

Chlapec se zlehka usmál a vypadal o něco uvolněnější, když mu Severus dával pokyn, aby se posadil na pohovku.

Jeho vnější komnaty, kde se právě nacházeli, byly otevřené všem jeho zmijozelům, pokud si potřebovali o něčem promluvit. Nebylo to místo pro výuku, či pro odpočinek. Bylo to místo pro rozhovor.

„Všiml jsem si, že jsi mimo svou vlastní kolej získal minimálně jednoho kamaráda," začal zlehka.

„Pokud mluvíš o Potterovi, kmotře, pak možná."

Severus věnoval Dracovi zřídkavý úsměv. „Jsem rád, že to slyším."

Draco zamrkal, nebyl přímo překvapený, spíš nejistý. „Jsi?"

Několik zmijozelů se tomu totiž hihňalo, když zjistili, že se kamarádí s Potterem, Chlapcem-který-přežil, který byl zařazen do koleje pro odpadlíky.

„Pan Potter by měl velké štěstí, pokud by po svém boku mohl mít přítele, jako jsi ty, a stejně tak ty, pokud ho budeš moci počítat mezi své přátele."

„Takže z něj bude mocný čaroděj?" zeptal se Draco, jehož vycvičená mysl ho naváděla k tomu, co mu řekl otec o získávání užitečných spojenců a _přátel_.

Severus přimhouřil oči dost na to, aby Dracovi ukázal, že neschvaluje, kam se jeho myšlenky ubírají.

„Jestli bude nebo nebude, není podstatné. Co ti chci sdělit je, že tvé přátelství může být velmi významné, a ne, neodkazuji na přátelství, které ti přinese moc, o které mluví tvůj otec, ale na něco, co trvá stále."

Draco vykulil oči.

„To, o čem mluvím, je skutečné přátelství - když ti někdo bezvýhradně důvěřuje a ty mu tuto důvěru stejnou měrou oplácíš."

„Máš na mysli, jako že bych mu svěřil svůj život a on by svěřil svůj život mně?"

„Ano, i životy ostatních, pokud je třeba."

Draco se zachmuřil. „O čem to mluvíš, Seve?" zeptal se a použil přezdívku, kterou mu dal už jako batole.

Severus věděl, že musí našlapovat opatrně. Musel si připomenout, že Draco je stále ještě chlapec, a ne dospělý muž, kterého opustil. Nezná hrůzy války a smrti, nezná cenu zrady a selhání, ani spásu pravého soucitu a odpuštění.

„Vím, že se může zdát těžké tomu právě teď porozumět, ale musíš mi věřit a nechat si všechno, co ti řeknu pro sebe. Vkládám velkou důvěru do toho, že to uděláš," řekl a upíral svůj pohled do Dracových očí.

„Ano, kmotře."

„To zahrnuje i tvého otce, Draco. Pro jeho ochranu i tu tvoji," prohlásil velmi vážně.

Draco polknul a přikývl. Znal Severuse celá léta a naučil se, že mužova slova bývala hodnotnější než ta otcova a bylo třeba jim věnovat pozornost.

„Co to má co do činění s mým přátelstvím s Potterem?" otázal se Draco po chvíli.

„Tvůj otec uvidí jen to, jak může být Potter využit. Neprohlédne pravé výhody skutečného přátelství. Věřím, že v tomto ohledu povahu svého otce znáš."

Draco na ta slova rozvážně přikývl. Často přemýšlel, proč byl otec takový, jaký byl. Proč neměl žádné přátele, jen _spojence_ a _užitečné pracovníky_. Jistě, používal slovo _přátelé_, ale ne v pravé slova smyslu.

„Máš možnost stát se lepší člověkem, než je tvůj otec, Draco. Můžeš být lepším mužem, než jsem já. Jen si musíš uvědomit dříve než já, kde leží skutečná síla."

„Myslím, že ti rozumím, kmotře."

„Doufám v to, Draco. Moje největší přání je, aby ses stal vším, čím bys měl být. Chtěl bych, abys byl velkým čarodějem, významným a ano, dokonce i vlídným mužem, kterého si mohou všichni vážit."

Draco naklonil hlavu. „Stalo se něco? To proto mi to všechno říkáš?"

„Odhalil jsem nějaké skutečnosti."

„Je to kvůli Quirrellovi a Ty-víš-komu?"

Severus bojoval s povzdechem. Draco byl vážně zvědavé dítě.

„To je jen část."

„Ale ty mi nemůžeš říct víc," usoudil Draco trochu zklamaně.

„Teď ještě ne."

„Ale jednou mi to řekneš, že ano?" zeptal se náhle vážně.

Severus se smutně pousmál. „Doufám… že jednou ano." A vážně v to doufal.

„Dobře," prohlásil Draco. Nevěděl, co si o celém rozhovoru myslet, ale byl spokojený, že dělá to, co si kmotr přeje.

Sev ho na rozdíl od otce totiž nikdy nevedl špatným směrem.


	11. Chapter 7 první část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten, Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 7: Léčení**

**První část**

Severus byl potěšen i překvapen, jak rychle se všechno studentstvo dostalo přes celou tu záležitost s Quirrellmortem. Předpokládal, že se jen naplnilo rčení: _Sejde z očí, sejde z mysli_. Bez toho, aby jim něco připomínalo, co se stalo, šli dál a vrátili se k triviálnostem. Jako třeba – co kdo řekl, nebo co si vezmou na sebe.

Byl opravdu rád, že jsou děti takové.

Což kolegové, bohužel, nebyli.

„Jsi si jistý, že se nepokusí o něco dalšího?" zeptala se Minerva.

Byla středa večer a právě probíhala informační schůzka učitelů.

„Nemůžeme si tím být jistí, Minervo. A proto nebudeme měnit nic, co už jsme udělali a připravili," odpověděl Albus.

„Och, jsem tak vděčný, že jsme se rozhodli pro _Fidelius_," pronesl Filius.

„Já také," zamumlal tiše Severus.

„Tak tedy, ochrany budou v létě posíleny. Rada mě ujistila, že nám dovolí učinit všechna opatření a poskytne finance i na další užitečné věci," prohlásil ředitel a popostrčil téma dál.

„Ohledně času. Dokonce i bez hrozby Vy-víte-koho bude trvat příliš dlouho, než budou kouzla v plné síle," odfrkla si Minerva.

„Ano, ale my je nejen posilujeme, ale navíc přidáváme další," zapištěl Filius.

„Bylo už rozhodnuto, jaká přesně budou přidána?" zeptala se Pomona nahlas.

„Mám nějaké nápady, mimo jednoduše posilujících ochran, ale budu rád za všechny vaše návrhy na toto téma, než se o ty své s vámi podělím," řekl Albus a rozhlížel se po nich.

Severus promluvil, než se stihl zastavit. „Protimaskovací kouzla, včetně těch, která mohou detekovat zvěromágy a užití mnoholičného lektvaru."

„Ano, souhlasím," řekl Filius. Rychle porozuměl významu takového opatření a Severus si mohl v duchu oddechnout.

Projevil se příliš brzy.

„Velmi dobře," vyslovil Albus a udělal si poznámku na kousek pergamenu před sebou.

„Hmm, možná kouzlo proti přenášedlům, abychom zabránili nepovoleným odchodům z Bradavic?" zeptala se Pomona.

„Ano, ale příchozí přenášedla vytvořená tebou a pověřenými profesory budou povolená," dodala Minerva.

Brumbál přikývl, a také si to připsal.

Chvilku seděli v tichosti, přemýšleli o jakékoliv slabosti Bradavic. Strávili tak dobrou minutu, všichni se pokoušeli přidat něco, aby vylepšili ochrany hradu.

Severus zuřivě přemítal, jak dodat další kouzla, která zoufale chtěl, avšak bez opětovné nežádoucí pozornosti směrem k sobě.

„Mozkomoři," zašeptal si pro sebe.

„Co jsi říkal, Severusi?" zeptal se Albus.

Severus se nutil, aby nevzhlédl s výrazem paniky. A místo toho se zvolna zadíval na Brumbála s přemýšlivým pohledem ve své tváři.

„Mozkomoři. Jen jsem si v duchu procházel všechny spojence, které by Temný pán oslovil, kdyby se vrátit k dřívější moci. Kdybychom chtěli vytvořit ochrany pro ten nejhorší scénář, pak mít i kouzla proti nim bude jen moudré. A teď, když nad tím tak přemýšlím, proč také ne nějaká kouzla upozorňující na osoby, které nesou temné znamení?"

„Ale mozkomoři jsou pod kontrolou Ministerstva," vypíchl Filius.

„A šla někdy slova _ministerstvo_ a_ kontrola_ ruku v ruce?" odsekla Minerva.

Brumbál si promnul vous a soustředěně se zahleděl na Severuse.

„Byl to jen návrh, pane řediteli," prohlásil Severus.

„Velmi neobvyklý," zopakoval Albus stále se zamyšleně dívající na Severuse. „A také rozumný."

Severus se pokusil uplatnit novou taktiku a trochu sklonil hlavu, jako by váhal. Snažil se odvést ředitelovo podezření, kamkoliv se ubíralo. „Podle toho, co se před nedávnem událo, myslím, že bychom se měli připravit na cokoliv. Velmi mě znepokojuje, že byl člověk jako Quirrell schopen nás podvést. Budu se cítit bezpečněji, pokud budu vědět, že jsme lépe vybaveni, abychom Bradavice uchránili před čímkoliv, co by Temný pán mohl použít. Nezáleží už na tom, jak je to nepravděpodobné."

Brumbál ještě chvilku zíral na Severuse, než přikývl, jako by porozuměl, kde na to jeho špion přišel. „Souhlasím, Severusi. Možná, kdybych byl stejně pozorný a opatrný jako ty, předchozí události by se nepřihodily."

Severus v duchu vydechl. Krize byla zažehnána. Prozatím.

ooOoo

Harry a Neville se připojili k ostatním prvákům na pozemcích, aby se připravili na svou první hodinu Létání. Mnozí z nich byli nadšení a už by se nejraději vznesli do vzduchu, z čehož byl chudák Neville na smrt vystrašený.

„Bude to v pořádku, Neville, zvládneš to," ujišťoval ho Harry. „Učitelé jsou tady a nedovolí, aby se něco stalo."

„Přitahuji nehody jako houba, Harry. Mě nic nezachrání."

„Och, přestaň to dramatizovat, Longbottome," odfrkl si Draco, který přicházel s nimi. „Není to, jako bys měl zemřít. Udělej prostě to, co ti řeknou, a bude to dobré." Jeho hlas byl docela uklidňující nebo se o to alespoň pokoušel.

Neville a Harry se po sobě na vteřinku podívali. Snažil se být Draco milý… na Nevilla? Nechoval se k němu hanebně, spíš ho zpražil pohledem anebo ignoroval. Možná to Draco ani předtím tak nemyslel. Možná, že byl jen nervózní z celého toho začátku školy a nedbal tolik na druhé, dokud se nedostali do jeho hledáčku zájmu jako Harry. Že by?

„Dě-děkuji, Malfoyi," vytlačil ze sebe Neville.

Draco odmávl jeho omluvu a podíval se na Harryho. „Věděl jsi, že byl tvůj otec nebelvírským chytačem?"

Harry vykulil oči. „Vážně? Páni."

„Jo," odpověděl, když jim madam Hoochová pokynula, aby se postavili vedle košťat.

Neville zůstal u Harryho, který stál vedle Draca. Vince a Greg setrvali u zmijozela na druhé straně.

Vyslechli si pokyny k řízení, a jakmile se jim košťata dostala do rukou, byli připraveni k letu.

„Na můj pokyn – tři – dva – jedna," zaznělo hvízdnutí madam Hoochové a většina se vznesla.

Po chvilce kývla a řekla, že pokud chtějí, mohou pomalu vzlétat.

„Neville, proč to nezkusíš?" zeptal se ho Harry, protože Neville se ještě ani neodlepil od země.

„Promiň, Harry, jdi na-před. Potřebuji chvilku, abych se trochu sebral."

„Dobře, Neville."

A s tím začal Harry poletovat kolem, ale stále sledoval Nevilla pod sebou, který byl příliš nervózní, aby si své koště byť i jen přivolal. Pokaždé, když se o to pokusil, klopýtnul a skoro upadl.

Harry se k němu vrátil a přistál vedle. „Neville, co se děje?"

„Je mi to líto, Harry, ale když vás všechny vidím létat… Nemohu si pomoci, ale představuji si sebe, jak stoupám, a pak spadnu. Vážně nemám rád výšky," přiznal se, za dnešek už asi po čtvrté.

„No, tak na to půjdeme zvolna a zkusíme to společně," povzbuzoval jej Harry.

Madam Hoochová právě pomáhala nějakým nebelvírům, kteří se vznášeli dost daleko od ní, zlepšit jejich úchop, ale začala se přibližovat, aby vyřešila Nevilla.

Neville si povzdechl. Jeho ruce se chvěly, jak se pokoušel držet koště.

Náhle přilétl Draco a přistál u nich, pak se natáhl a zmocnil se Nevillova koštěte. „Tady, Longbottome, Potter a já ti to ukážeme," řekl Draco. „Půjč mi své koště. Předvedu ti, že není čeho se bát."

Neville se zaváháním dovolil Dracovi převzít si jeho koště. Harry se podíval na Draca, zvědavý, jestli bude jeho plán fungovat. Oceňoval úsilí, jakým se o to pokusil, ať to pomůže či ne.

„No, Longbottome, víš přece, že se nejprve musíš dostat na koště," pronesl Draco škádlivě, ale ne krutě.

Neville udělal, oč byl žádán, poté co od Harryho obdržel souhlasný pokyn.

„Dobře, odstartujeme společně, hezky a zlehka," řekl Harry.

Jeden z nich odpočítal do tří a všichni se vznesli.

Neville a Harry se úspěšně vznášeli na místě, zatímco Draco náhle vystřelil do výšin a byl pryč.

„Ááááááá!" Draco si nemohl pomoci, aby nekřičel nad tím náhlým zrychlením.

Když Harry uslyšel tu tíseň ve zmijozelově hlasu, okamžitě vyrazil za ním.

„Draco!" zaječel Harry a nutil koště, aby letělo rychleji. Chtěl ho zachytit.

„POMOOOOOOC!" vřískal. „NECHCE TO ZASTAVIT!"

*Přidej, Harry,* naléhala Coral. Vítr jí útočil na barevné šupiny. Harryho hábit se divoce třepotal.

Harry nevěděl, co dělat, ale modlil se, aby se Draco byl schopen udržet dost dlouho na to, aby se k němu dostal a pomohl mu. Přemýšlel, že vytáhne hůlku, ale rychle si to rozmyslel. Vlastně zatím ani neznal žádné kouzlo, které by mu pomohlo. A nechtěl udělat něco, čím by Draca zranil nebo celou situaci ještě zhoršil.

„Drž se, Draco!" ječel Harry, než hlasitě zalapal po dechu, když mu došlo, že Draco směřuje přímo proti zdi bradavického hradu. „ZATOČ, DRACO, ZATOČ!"

„NECHCE MĚ TO POSLOUCHAT! POMOOOC!"křičel Draco, snažil se, seč mohl, koště otočit, ale bylo to zbytečné.

**NÁRAZ!**

Harry vůbec nezastavil, když viděl, že se Draco ostře srazil s kamennou zdí, nezpomalil, když spatřil, že se koště rozbilo, a ani nezamrkal, když se Dracovo tělo prohnulo a začalo padat. Setrvával ve stejném směru, jeho magie udržovala koště ve vzduchu a popoháněla ho kupředu tak rychle, jak jen bylo podle výrobních pravidel možné.

„VYDRŽ!" zařval, ani si neuvědomuje skutečnost, že ho Draco s největší pravděpodobností neslyší a jeho tělo dál padá.

A pak tam Harry prostě byl a okamžitě ovinul svou paži okolo Dracovy povadlé postavy.

„Mám tě," pronesl Harry. Váha druhého chlapce přetížila nepoškozené koště, ale Harry pomalu sestupoval dolů.

Harry se rychle zajímal o Dracův stav. Jednoduše odhalil, že je chlapcova pravá ruka zlomená, jak se pokoušel zpomalit svůj náraz se zdí, ale to nebylo to nejvážnější zranění. Ne, tou byla Dracova tvář.

*Coral! Coral, řekni mi všechno, co můžeš vycítit,* zasyčel Harry balancující na pokraji hysterie.

Madam Hoochová a několik neposlušných prváků jim v současné době dělali společnost, ale Draco a Harry letěli dál.

*Je stále naživu, ale jeho životní síla visí na vlásku. Jeho magie se mu snaží pomoci, ale…* Coral nedokončila tu větu a pohnula se. *Hlavu má velmi vážně poraněnou. Shromažduje se mu v ní magie, pokouší se ho léčit, ale to poškození…*

Harry dýchal ztěžka, snažil se zastavit krev prýštící ze strany Dracovy hlavy a z velké řezné rány na pravé tváři. Jeho oko na této straně začalo otékat a vypadalo to, jako by lícní kosti byly nepravidelné. Harry se zarazil, když pokračovali v klesání. Byl si jist, že má Draco zlomeniny, jestli ne dokonce fraktury lebky.

Adrenalin v něm stále koloval a magie mu bzučela v uších. Přistáli po době, která se zdála jako několik minut, ač to bylo ve skutečnosti pár vteřin.

Dřepnul si vedle Draca a jemně ho položil na zem. Harry nezaváhal, když si vysvlékl svůj mrzimorský hábit a opatrně jím začal otírat Dracovu tvář, aby mohl vidět, jaká zranění jsou nejhorší.

*Připrav se, Coral,* řekl Harry, když se opřel svou pravicí proti zdi a zhluboka se nadechl.

*Jsem připravená, Harry. Nemůžeme čekat. Už ho téměř ztrácíme. Cítím, jak jeho magie slábne.*

Harry přikývl a odejmul svou zakrvácenou paži ze zdi, aby ji umístil pod Dracův krk, když se nad něj nahnul.

Ani vlastně nevěděl, co to dělá, ale cítil, že je to správné, a Coral by mu nedovolila udělat něco jinak, takže se podvolil. Zavřel oči a přiměl se vybavit si všechno, co si pamatoval z knihy a co se tam říkalo o léčení vážných zranění. Zatnul zuby. Věděl, že nebude schopen využít Dracovu magii, musí si vystačit s tou svou. Tohle nebude takové, jako když léčil Nevilla. Tohle bude nebezpečné. Ale co jiného by mohl dělat? Věděl, že má Coral pravdu. Pokud neudělá nic, Draco zemře. A jistě bylo lepší něco zkusit a selhat, než se stáhnout a neudělat nic.

Uchopil sílu, o které věřil, že je jeho magie, a slyšel Coral, jak souhlasně syčí. Trochu se odvinula z jeho zápěstí a dovolila svým břišním šupinám, aby se dotkly Dracovy tváře. Povzbuzený Harry pokračoval ve shromažďování své magie.

Nikdo z nich neslyšel, jak madam Hoochová křičí: „Zpátky, pane Pottere, zpátky!" když se k nim řítila, jakmile byli konečně na doslech. Ani to, jak Neville vřískal na Hoochovou: „Nechte ho pomoct mu! Nechte ho!" když jí zastoupil cestu.

Byli příliš zaujatí tím, co právě dělali.

*Zlomeniny a tržné rány, opravte se. Řezné rány, uzavřete se. Zranění, zahojte se!* hulákal Harry a tlačil tolik magie, kolik mohl, do pravé ruky a následně do Dracovy hlavy a krku. Doufal, že je to dostatečně kontrolovaný způsob.

Coral jasně zazářila a její šupiny začaly být kolem Harryho zápěstí horké. Ve skutečnosti tak horké, že ji Harry částečně toužil sundat, ale nemohl. Musí vydržet, protože věděl, že by to Draco ještě nezvládl.

Harry otevřel oči a díval se, jak se řezná rána na zmijozelově tváři a ostatní zranění na dotčené straně hlavy uzavírají. Ani po sobě nezanechávaly jizvy. A pak zmizelo napuchnutí kolem oka a brzy za ní i ta ošklivá modřina. Ale Harry věděl, že ještě není po všem. Stále zůstávaly zlomeniny a roztříštěné kosti, které bylo potřeba vyléčit. Cítil spíše, než viděl, jak se lebeční kosti rovnají. Klouby se vracely na své místo nad rukou, kterou Harry podepíral Dracův krk. Pocítil znepokojení i úlevu. Opravdu to fungovalo.

Stále pokračoval v pumpování své magie, dokonce, i když cítil, že sebou Draco škubnul a viděl, že otevírá oči.

Přiložil svou levou ruku na Dracovu téměř už vyléčenou tvář. Dával pozor na stále rozbitý obličej a pokračoval ve vedení své magie.

*Zahoj se,* šeptal.

A pak viděl, že se lícní kosti pod nově zaléčenou tkání dostávají do té správné pozice. Udělalo to takový tlumený zvuk. Draco vykřikl, ale jeho výkřik byl krátký. Zalapal po dechu pod tíhou pocitu své vlastní magie, která se v něm probouzela.

Harry to bral jako signál, aby své ruce stáhl a umístil je na zdeformovanou paži. Úplně zapomněl na zírající dav, který je s odstupem obklopoval.

*Dost, Harry,* náhle pronesla Coral a stiskla jeho rozbolavělé zápěstí.

Harry se na ní zmateně zadíval. Zamrkal, když se mu v koutcích očí začala rozprostírat tma.

*Jeho ruka to potřebuje,* tvrdil Harry a kývnul směrem k lehce pokroucené paži.

*Udělal jsi, co bylo třeba. Zbytek vyléčí lékouzelnice,* radila mu Coral. *Nedovolím ti, aby sis zbytečně ublížil.*

Harry se zamračil, než se náhle zakymácel. Přemýšlel o tom, proč má pocit, jako by jeho hlava byla nějak lehčí a ruce tak těžké.

„Harry!" vykřikl Neville. Jeho hlava se zjevila hned vedle Hoochové, která se tyčila u Dracových nohou. Další osoby byly kolem, ale Harry byl příliš omámený, aby rozeznal, kdo to je.

Harry se pokusil otočit k Nevillovi, ale skončil zhroucený v Nevillových nejistých, ale odhodlaných rukou. Brzy poté se mu zavřely oči a tma získala převahu. Už necítil, jak ho zvedá pár laskavých paží.


	12. Chapter 7 druhá část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten, Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 7: Léčení**

**Druhá část**

„Pozoruhodné," zašeptal Albus.

Severus krátce přikývl, ale stále se díval na Harryho. Spal v té samé posteli, v jaké často pobýval v budoucnosti, pokud si Severus dobře vzpomínal.

Dracovi rodiče právě odešli. Byli pochopitelně vyplašení, když slyšeli, že byl jejich syn zraněn při nehodě, a okamžitě přišli do školy. Vyděsilo je zjištění, jaká zranění Draco utrpěl, ale mátlo je, když viděli, že je Draco téměř v pořádku a bude plně uzdravený.

Severus převzal slovo od Pomfreyové, která s nimi promlouvala, a v krátkosti jim sdělil, že to Harry Potter vyléčil jejich syna a zachránil mu život. Informoval je, že by Pomfreyová nestihla včas napravit jeho zranění a zastavit krvácení. A že by Draco svým zraněním býval podlehl, kdyby nebylo mrzimora mluvícího hadím jazykem.

Narcisse se jasně ulevilo, ale ačkoliv se Lucius uklidnil, že jejich dítě žije, Severus věděl, že byl znepokojený. Jeho syn nyní dlužil Harrymu Potterovi život, ze všech lidí právě jemu, a tímto byla Harrymu zavázaná celá Malfoyova rodina.

Albus byl nad míru spokojen, to mistr lektvarů věděl, a aby byl k sobě naprosto upřímný, sám měl podobný pocit. Ale v duchu se mu vynořovaly i další věci, které plynuly z toho, že Harry zachránil Dracovi život.

Stále se díval na Lilyina syna a byl si vědom toho, že ředitel je pozoruje oba, jeho i Harryho. Coral tiše zasyčela, stále zůstávala obtočená okolo Harryho zápěstí i přes obavy madam Pomfreyové.

„Bude potřebovat skutečný výcvik," prohlásil Severus po dlouhé době.

Byli na ošetřovně sami. No, byli tu jediní dva bdělí čarodějové. Harry a Draco tvrdě spali a Severus na ně seslal tišící kouzlo, takže by je nic nemělo probudit.

„Ano, takový talent nemůže zůstat nepovšimnutý," souhlasil Brumbál a přikývl. „Naneštěstí tu v okolí není žádný jiný člověk mluvící hadím jazykem, který by ho mohl učit."

„Pak navrhuji praxi."

Ředitel se k němu plně obrátil. „Co přesně tu nadnášíš, Severusi?"

„Dejte mu možnost se učit. Dovolte mu se zlepšovat. Tady," řekl a mávl okolo ošetřovny. „Pomfreyová bude schopná odvrátit jakýkoliv případný vážnější nezdar, ačkoliv věřím, že s jeho přirozeným nadáním na magii bude potřeba monitorovat jedině samotného pana Pottera. Je celkem jasné, že ještě není schopen odhadnout, kdy je čas se zastavit, jak mu jistě říkala jeho přítelkyně Coral."

„_Přirozené nadání na magii_, Severusi?" zeptal se Albus a pozvedl obočí. Očividně ho to zaujalo.

Severus by se nejraději nakopnul, že udělal takový přehmat. A slyšel to samozřejmě právě jeho mentor a okamžitě se toho chytil. Měl říct přirozené nadání na _léčebnou_ magii. Nutil se, aby navenek nedal najevo zlost na sebe sama. Musel rychle přemýšlet. Co by měl udělat? Vyvrátit Brumbálovo podezření? Co by řediteli stačilo, aby naplnil jeho zvědavost? A náhle už znal odpověď. Jen doufal, že to nebude mít opačný účinek.

„Já jsem…" Dovolil, aby se mu zlomil hlas. Musel to udělat správně. Musel vypadat dostatečně váhavě, aby přitáhnul Brumbálovu pozornost, ale ne příliš, aby neměl obavy ohledně čehokoliv, co mu hodlal vyzradit.

„Ano, Severusi?" povzbudil ho starý čaroděj, jako by mluvil k vystrašenému dítěti.

Severus se toužil triumfálně ušklíbnout. Místo toho odvrátil tvář a zadíval se na Harryho spící postavu.

„Když jsem vzal pana Pottera na nákup jeho školních potřeb, začali jsme si… povídat. Probírali jsme hodiny, které bude navštěvovat a tak." Severus se dál vyhýbal jakémukoliv očnímu kontaktu, jako by byl nervózní z Albusovy reakce ohledně toho, co mu hodlal říct. „Zeptal se mě, jestli bych nevěděl, v čem nebude vynikat, protože jsem nadnesl, že by mohl být dobrý v Lektvarech. A já v té otázce uviděl příležitost. Byl jsem velmi zvědavý a on se mě přímo zeptal. Neviděl jsem nic špatného v tom mu to umožnit. Dokonce i teď věřím, že to bylo dobře," řekl a upíral svůj pohled na podřimující Coral, jejíž hlava se vsunula mezi Harryho palec a ukazováček.

„Severusi?" povzbudil ho Brumbál. Jeho hlas prozrazoval, že má o svého bývalého studenta trochu obavy.

„Vím, že není dovoleno sesílat některá kouzla z knih, kdy jste byl ještě dítětem, ale má to své výhody, řediteli. A věřím, že v tomto případě tyto výhody zdaleka převáží pokřivenou minulost."

Brumbál se zamračil. Pokoušel se sledovat všechno, co mistr lektvarů zmínil.

Severus si povzdechl, jako by to tajemství vyzdvihoval z hlubin své mysli až ke svým ústům.

„Seslal jsem na něj dědické kouzlo, řediteli."

Následovala zdlouhavá pauza. Severus neslyšel ani ředitelovo dýchání.

„Sdělil jsi to předtím Harrymu?" zeptal se Albus za dlouho.

„Ano, a také jsem se ho zeptal, jestli by si to mohl nechat pro sebe. Rovněž jsem mu řekl, že si s ním o jeho schopnostech promluvím, až na to bude připravený. A on to přijal."

„Hodně jsi riskoval, Severusi. Kdyby se kdokoliv z Ministerstva dozvěděl, co jsi udělal…" Albus zavrtěl hlavou. „Kde ses vlastně tu inkantaci naučil?"

Severus nasadil uražený pohled. „Opravdu, řediteli, kdokoliv se základními znalostmi latiny si to dokáže odvodit. Člověk jen musí vědět, že něco takového existuje a zakouzlit to, když to má smysl."

„A s jakým záměrem jsi ho seslal ty?" zeptal se Brumbál měkce. Nebylo to obvinění, jen obyčejná otázka.

„Abych se dozvěděl, jaké hranice mají schopnosti pana Pottera," odpověděl Severus po krátké pauze.

Albus zamrkal. „A tyto… schopnosti, co ses o nich dozvěděl?"

Severus odpoutal svůj pohled od Harryho a upřel oči na staršího muže. Pokoušel se rozhodnout, jaká bude nejvhodnější odpověď. Dostával se na tenký led, ale možná by bylo nejlepší upozornit Brumbála na to, co mají od Harryho očekávat, čeho všeho bude schopný. Severus mu samozřejmě nevyzradí vědomosti z budoucnosti, to by bylo šílené, ale může mu ukázat, že ví více, než mu řekl tak, aby to sedělo do jeho plánů.

„Temný pán měl pravdu, když se toho chlapce obával," prohlásil.

„Jak to?"

„Skrývá se v něm dřímající mág."

Brumbál střelil pohledem po Harrym, který stále tvrdě spal s přitulenou Coral. Vypadal tak drobný v té nemocniční posteli, vůbec nepůsobil velkolepě, a tak bylo velmi obtížné představit si, že se z tohoto chlapce vyvine nejmocnější druh čaroděje. Čaroděje natolik ztotožněného s magií, že jí pouze nevládne, ale stane se její součástí.

„A to je pouze jedna stránka jeho osobnosti," dodal Severus měkce.

Albus zvolna vydechl.

„Zdráhal jsem se vám to říct nejen kvůli tomu kouzlu, ale také proto, že věřím, že by se s panem Potterem nemělo zacházet odlišně kvůli tomu, čím je. Ani od vás," pokračoval Severus.

„Ty _věříš_? Máš tohle ve zvyku?" zeptal se Brumbál popleteně. Lámal si hlavu, jestli slyšel Severuse správně.

„Pan Potter není obyčejným studentem a nikdy nebude. Ať mu budete přisuzovat ten hloupý titul Chlapce–který–přežil nebo ne."

„Naneštěstí s tebou musím souhlasit. Myslel jsem, že mu poskytuji normální dětství u Dursleyových, ale selhal jsem. A než sem přišel, doufal jsem v jeho vlastním zájmu, že se stane obyčejným studentem, který nebude přitahovat pozornost. Ale vypadá to, že mu to prostě není souzeno." Albus se na Harryho smutně podíval, než se znovu otočil na Severuse. „Promluvím si s madam Pomfreyovou, jestli by jí nemohl o víkendech asistovat. Pokud bude souhlasit, osobně o tom uspořádání Harryho informuji. A dám mu možnost, aby toho využil."

„Bude s tím souhlasit," prohlásil Severus sebejistě.

„Jsem si jistý, že bude, ale je příjemné, když má člověk možnost výběru."

Mistr lektvarů přikývl. „A co ty ostatní věci, řediteli?"

„Až se začnou objevovat první známky jeho schopností, připravím pro něj další instrukce."

„Budete ho učit?"

„Možná."

„Domnívám se, že by bylo nerozumné svěřit takový úkol komukoliv jinému než vám."

„A co ty, Severusi? Věřím, že bys byl vynikající volbou."

„Já budu rozvíjet jeho schopnosti v Lektvarech, až nastane ten pravý čas. Už teď vyniká daleko více, než jsem zpočátku předpokládal," řekl a byla to pravda. Kdo mohl tušit, že Harrymu stačila trocha povzbuzení a jasně sdělená očekávání, aby to dítě tak popostrčilo?

„Och, je tomu tak?"

„Ano."

„Co ještě ses dozvěděl z toho kouzla?" zeptal se Albus. Rozhodl se, že konverzaci posune dál.

„Jako každý mág obdržel mnoho dalších darů," prohlásil Severus. Jeho hlas zněl vyrovnaně, jako by snad mluvil o něčem všedním. „Ale tělo podvědomě uzamklo jeho magii. Věřím, že se tyto bloky odstraní, až získá přiměřenou magickou kontrolu a sílu. Ačkoliv kvůli Dursleyovým se tato doba asi oddálí."

Brumbál vykulil oči. „Ty lektvary. Jsou něčím víc, než jen vyživovacím doplňkem, že?"

„Ano."

„A kdy si myslíš, že je bude moci přestat pít?"

„Možná už na Vánoce, ale ještě si nejsem jistý."

Albus přitakal. „Jaká má nadání?"

„Raději bych vám to nesděloval, řediteli." Severus sledoval staršího muže, jehož oči se přimhouřily. Polknul, ne kvůli obavám nebo nervozitě, ale aby se pokusil zakrýt své pravé pocity ohledně toho, jak se všechno dobře vyvíjelo. A jak tím byl potěšený. Měl Brumbála tam, kde ho chtěl mít. A přemýšlel, jakým směrem se teď vydat.

„Severusi…" Nehrozil mu, ale jeho postoj vyjadřoval sílu jednoho z nejmocnějších čarodějů. Jeho magie zůstávala klidná, jak Snape očekával, ale měl z ní divný pocit. Možná ho prozkoumával.

Severus si nemohl pomoci, aby nebyl ohromený. Změnilo se toho tolik, že dokonce i Brumbál přehodnotil svůj postoj, jak zareagovat na tuto novou situaci?

„Prosím, Severusi. Proč to na tebe tak zapůsobilo?"

Snape zamrkal. Možná jeho přístup zapracoval lépe, než měl. No, takže by měl zapojit ještě trochu hereckého umění. Narovnal se v zádech. Byl čas využít všechno, co se naučil, když byl špionem.

„Nedokážu vám vysvětlit jak, ale měl jsem vidění pana Pottera a jeho budoucích schopností. Vidění toho, kým se stane."

Albus se zamračil. Severus mluvil o něčem, co sice nebylo neslýchané (před dávnými dobami rodiče hovořívali o vizích ohledně svých dětí, jak vyrostou a dosáhnou svého plného potenciálu), ale i tak docela zřídkavé. Och, jak by si býval přál, aby na Harryho mohl seslat dědické kouzlo sám, ale háček byl v tom, že se tohle kouzlo mohlo na každého člověka použít jen jednou. Magie každého jedince dovolovala být přečtena jen jedenkrát.

„Viděl jsem velkého muže, řediteli," prohlásil Severus. Nebyl si jistý, jestli by měl svůj popis rozvádět nebo ne. Nevěděl, jak dalece by měl zatlačit tuto poloviční pravdu.

Doopravdy měl vizi toho, kým se Harry může stát, ale byly to jeho vlastní touhy. V těch snech doufal, že se někým takovým Harry jednou stane. V nich se modlil, aby Harry takový byl.

Brumbál se opětovně zadíval na Harryho, který se zavrtěl ve spánku. O svět kolem, ani o jejich rozhovor, se nestaral.

„Řekni mi o tom, Severusi," zašeptal za okamžik.

Severus pomalu vydechl. Věděl, že se dostal daleko, a že už se nešlo vrátit. Všechno, co nyní řekne, bude utvářet Brumbálův budoucí pohled na Harryho i způsob, jakým s ním bude zacházet a ovlivňovat ho.

„Viděl jsem ho, jako uvědomělého bojovníka za mír a mága převyšujícího samotného Merlina."

Albus si promnul vous, byl hluboce ztracený v myšlenkách. Promluvil až po dlouhé době. Přešel blíž k Harryho posteli, k Severusovi zůstal otočený zády.

„Děkuji ti, že jsi ke mně byl tak upřímný, Severusi. Učinil jsem ohledně mladého Harryho tolik chyb. Jsem ti vděčný, že jsi tady, abys mi zabránil udělat nějaké další." Otočil se a čelil mistrovi lektvarů. Jeho oči ukazovaly velké uznání. „Možná bychom společně mohli panu Potterovi pomoci stát se tím, kým jsi ho viděl."

„To je i mé přání, řediteli. Od té doby, co mi bylo ukázáno, co by se mohlo stát, je to můj největší cíl," prohlásil Severus upřímně.

ooOoo

Sproutová se usmívala na své studenty. Vypadala, jako by se nic špatného nestalo, jako kdyby se v duchu nezabývala tucty dalších věcí, které ve skutečnosti vyžadovaly její pozornost.

Právě se vrátila z ošetřovny a zakončila rozhovor s ředitelem o jejím nejmladším mrzimorovi. Ano, pan Potter byl v současné době nejmladším členem její koleje a téměř i nejmladším z celé školy.

Usedla na své obvyklé místo, když se Albus postavil a gestem naznačil, aby večeře začala.

Svědectví o tom, co se stalo během lekce létání prvního ročníku, se už rozšířilo jako požár. Dokonce už se jí někteří ptali, kam by měli Harrymu posílat přání dobrého uzdravení. Usmála se. Její mrzimorové vskutku dávali jeden na druhého pozor. No, většinou.

V duchu zatřásla hlavou a znovu se soustředila na všechno, co jí Albus pověděl.

Harryho magie je částečně blokovaná, je v něm dřímající mág a s největší pravděpodobností bude Pomfreyové o víkendech pomáhat na ošetřovně, až se všechno usadí. Albus jí řekl všechno, co o sobě Harry v současné době netušil, i to, o čem už věděl. A také že neznal svůj status dřímajícího mága.

Na Pomonu toho bylo trochu moc najednou, ale s Brumbálovými plány ohledně chlapcovy výuky souhlasila. Byla jen trochu nejistá, jak vše provést. Harry byl dříč, to bylo jasné od začátku, co do školy přišel. Všechny úkoly měl vypracované v souladu se svými spolužáky a nejen to, on dokonce studoval napřed. Neville s ním držel krok, což jí připomnělo další věc, kterou Albus zmínil.

Bude si muset promluvit s Augustou Longbottomovou o Nevillově hůlce. Hůlka, kterou dostal, se k němu očividně nehodila. Brumbál to zjistil zkraje týdne během jejich lekce Obrany. Pomona byla ráda, že na tento problém Albus přišel, a že se o to postará. Žádné dítě by nemělo být nuceno používat nevhodnou hůlku. Zejména chlapec, který nemá důvěru v sebe sama.

Očima spočinula na Nevillovi, který v současné době seděl mezi Justinem Finch-Fletchleym a Susan Bonesovou. Dělal si o Harryho starosti a ve šťouchaných bramborách se jen přehraboval. Viděla, jak se ho někteří další mrzimorové snaží rozptýlit, ale nepomáhalo to.

Doufala, že bude Harry z ošetřovny brzy propuštěn, ale dokud Pomfreyová nerozhodne, že je v pořádku, nepůjde nikam. Magické vysílení může být velmi nepříjemné. Jedinou dobrou věcí bylo, že se nevyčerpal úplně. To by mu pak trvalo minimálně týden, než by se zotavil.

„Jak je panu Potterovi, Pomono?" zeptala se Minerva jemně.

„Je v pořádku. Jen se trochu unavil," odpověděla Pomona. Náhle si připomněla, jak ho zvedala z Nevillových třesoucích se paží a nesla ho na ošetřovnu.

„To je předvídatelné po tom, co učinil. Musíš na něj být velice pyšná."

Pomona se usmála. „Ano." Letmo pohlédla na Severuse, který se zdál být ztracený v myšlenkách. Zajímalo ji, o čem asi přemýšlí.

„Už se vzbudil?" zeptal se Filius a strhnul na sebe její pozornost na sebe.

„Ještě ne. Poppy rozhodla, že pro něj bude lepší, když se prospí," odpověděla Pomona.

Filius chápavě přikývl. „Byl to opravdu odvážný čin od tak mladého a nezkušeného čaroděje. Jsem rád, že byl mladému Malfoyovi schopen pomoci."

„Nejen, že mu pomohl, on mu dokonce zachránil život," vložila se do toho Minerva. „Jeho zranění byla velmi vážná. Pochybuji, že bychom o chvilku později byli schopní ještě něco udělat."

„Merline," zašeptal Filius.

Pomona si na talíř naložila nějaké jídlo a v tichosti si procházela, co bude s Harrym Potterem v nejbližší budoucnosti dělat. Albus měl pravdu, potřebuje odborné vedení, ale také věděla, že nesmí být příliš zahlcen.

Bude muset najít nějaký zlatý střed.

Polkla a zadívala se znovu na Severuse. K něčemu se rozhodla. Když přišlo na Harryho, vypadalo to, že mívá vedoucí zmijozelské koleje správné nápady. Možná nadešel čas, aby se s ním spojila. Alespoň v tomto.

ooOoo

**PP:** _Občas vám přeložím i nějaké vysvětlovací glosy od autorky, tady je první z nich._

**A/N:** Dostala jsem několik otázek, tak jsem se rozhodla na ně odpovědět.

Otázky se týkaly těchto témat:

_Mág_ – je jedinec, který žije tak v souladu s magií, že je s ní schopen manipulovat bez jakéhokoliv média (hůlky). Vidí magii jako přítele, ne jako nástroj.

_Harryho znalosti hadího jazyka_ – jen pro připomenutí, Harry vášnivě studoval celý měsíc před nástupem do Bradavic. Počítám s tím, že ho tento čas dovedl dál, než aby byl úplným začátečníkem ohledně hadího jazyka, pokud už ne v základech magie vůbec. Klasifikovala bych Harryho úroveň jako středně pokročilého začátečníka, ne jako úplného začátečníka, jako byl v kánonu či novice jako u většiny čistokrevných, kteří nastoupili do Bradavic.

_Dědické kouzlo_ – tohle kouzlo nepatří do černé magie, je to tabu kvůli jeho minulosti. Dokonce ani čistokrevní ho nepoužívají kvůli tomuto stigmatu. Také nemůže být na stejnou osobu sesláno dvakrát, kvůli povaze magie. Kdyby se ho Brumbál pokusil zakouzlit na Harryho, magie by zůstala neměnná, protože tuto informaci už poskytla Severusovi. A druhý pokus by ignorovala. Proto by se nic nestalo.

_Super!Harry_ – nepokouším se vytvořit příběh s Harrym superhrdinou, ale raději povídku, kde je dostatečně motivovaný a odhodlaný, aby udělal to nejlepší. Dostane se mu podpory, kterou měl dostat už v kánonu. Jen jsem vám to chtěla vyjasnit.


	13. Chapter 8 první část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten, Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 8: Zpětná reakce**

**První část**

Brumbál spustil ruku na Fawkesova záda v hlubokém zamyšlení.

Až do této chvíle byl začátek letošního roku vůbec ten nejzvláštnější a nejhektičtější, jaký by kdy očekával.

Nejen, že se musel uchýlit k souboji s profesorem, ale také bojovat s Temným pánem usazeným na hlavě zmíněného profesora a vypořádat se s dopadem celé této události ohledně Temného pána, o kterém se věřilo, že je mrtvý, když tohle všechno vešlo ve všeobecnou známost. Řeklo by se, že to bylo minimálně hektické.

Madam Bonesová a její dva bystrozoři stáli díkybohu pevně za ním a všechno dosvědčili. Starostolec, a tím i Ministerstvo, nemohl vzpomínky těchto vysoce postavených úředníků zpochybnit. Zavrtěl hlavou a vzpomněl si na Popletalovo odmítání i přes tyto nepopiratelné důkazy, které rovněž zahrnovaly Quirrellovo tělo. Jak mohl být tento muž zvolen, to mu bylo záhadou. Mnoho lidí ve Starostolci i ve školské radě ztratilo v Popletala důvěru kvůli jeho manipulování s celou situací. Brumbál doufal, že z toho všeho vzejde něco dobrého.

Severus mu také hluboce uvízl v hlavě. Něco s ním bylo jinak, něco… Ale nedal by ruku za to, co přesně. Byl to stále jeho mistr lektvarů a špion, ale přesto byl jiný. Dokonce si ani nemyslel, že si Severus uvědomuje, jak zvláštně se chová, a to Albuse trápilo ze všeho nejvíce.

Severus byl vždy ostražitý a sledoval své okolí, ale teď, když se objevil v jeho blízkosti, byl mladší muž přímo vypočítavý. Dokonce horší než Pošuk Moody, alespoň podle Brumbála. Pokud stál v místnosti, pak vždy zády ke zdi, a když se pohyboval, pak s lehkou ladností, aby byl vždy účinný a rychlý. Takový nikdy nebýval, dokonce ani jako aktivní špion. Jeho plášť se rozevlál, to ano, ale aby se pohyboval bezmála vznešeně? Ne.

To všechno kvůli setkání s Harrym? Magie dědického kouzla byla starobylá a někdy sesílateli přivodila neočekávané důsledky. Ovlivnila ho magie dědického kouzla více, než mu prozradil, či více než si špion sám uvědomil?

Brumbál si také povšiml změn v mužových učebních metodách. V porovnání s předchozím rokem došlo k drastickému poklesu brečících prváčků, což byla úplně neobvyklá, třebaže potěšující změna. I ostatní vyučující si všimli úprav v jeho učebních plánech, když je k tomu přivedlo pár studentů. Nebyly to nijak velké změny, ale rozhodně pozoruhodné. Připouštěl, že celý tento obrat byl pro studenty jen dobrý, a tak neměl Albus žádný důvod probírat celou záležitost se Severusem. Nechtěl s ním mluvit o svých domněnkách, a také nechtěl, aby věděl, že si toho všiml. Severus byl v tomto ohledu velmi zvláštní. Nikdy nechtěl, aby s ním mluvil o něčem, co dělal dobře. Někdy byl ten muž tak skromný, až to bylo otravné.

Myšlenkami se vrátil k Harrymu. Když ho poprvé uviděl ve Velké síni, domníval se, že bude zařazený do Zmijozelu. Albus beze sporu nechtěl, aby se tam dostal, ale také si uvědomoval, že by na něj Severus byl schopen dohlédnout, takže z toho neměl ani moc velké obavy. Avšak stále doufal, že ho Moudrý klobouk zařadí do koleje jeho rodičů, třebaže nezáleželo na tom, jak to bylo nepravděpodobné. A pak byl chlapec umístěn do Mrzimoru. Po šestnácti dlouhých minutách, které strávil pod kloboukem, což bylo nejdéle za posledních tři sta let.

Když se Moudrého klobouku později po slavnosti Albus zeptal na Harryho, předmět nebyl moc sdílný, avšak řekl něco, co upoutalo ředitelovu pozornost.

„_Nikdy nevyzrazuji, co jsem objevil v myslích studentů, řediteli, už jsem vám to říkal předtím," pronesl trochu samolibě._

„_Rozumím, Moudrý klobouku, ale také jsi ještě nikdy studenta nežádal, aby se kvůli tobě procházel sem a tam, abys ho byl schopen zařadit. A to nezmiňuji ani tvoje reakce během zařazování. Zabroukal jsi hmm a dokonce jsi nahlas zalapal po dechu. _

„_Nejprve ho bylo… obtížné umístit."_

„_Proč?"_

„_Jeho povaha je složitá. Musel jsem ji pečlivě prozkoumat, abych rozhodl, která kolej pro něj bude nejvhodnější."_

„_Chápu. Byla tu nějaká hodně blízko Mrzimoru?"_

„_No, bez toho, abych vám sdělil podrobnosti, řeknu vám jen, že je ten nejvychytralejší, nejracionálněji uvažující, nejstatečnější Mrzimor, kterého jsem kdy zařazoval. A také nevěřím, že jsem kdy umisťoval duši tak odhodlanou udělat všechno nejlépe, jak může."_

_Brumbál zíral na Moudrý klobouk hodnou chvíli. Doufal, že mu prozradí víc. Klobouk si nad mužovou otravnou trpělivostí a tichým dožadováním povzdechl._

„_Jedna poslední věc, řediteli. Uděláte nejlépe, když k tomu chlapci budete vždy upřímný a otevřený. Jeho důvěru byste pak totiž jen těžko získával zpět. Je velmi hodnotná."_

_Albus zamrkal. „Budu to mít na paměti. Děkuji ti, Moudrý klobouku."_

„_Žádný problém, řediteli. Rád jsem se podělil."_

Věděl to Moudrý klobouk? Brumbál se zadíval na vršek poličky, kde klobouk odpočíval. S největší pravděpodobností ano. Zejména kvůli tomu lapání po dechu, které učinil uprostřed zařazování.

Starý čaroděj zavrtěl hlavou a dovolil svým myšlenkám ještě jednou se zatoulat.

Objasnil celou situaci Pomoně i Poppy Pomfreyové. Vzaly ty novinky vcelku dobře, ačkoliv bylo nad slunce jasné, že bude chvilku trvat, než všechno, co jim o Harrym řekl, vstřebají. Nesvěřil se ani jedné čarodějce,_ jak_ se dotyčné informace dozvěděli, a ony se neptaly. Albus si byl jistý, že měly svá podezření, ale nechtěly se zeptat.

Usmál se. V současné době měl k dispozici, jak bychom tak řekli, _tým Harryho zastánců a pomocníků_, a část z něj si lámala hlavu s tím, zda to byl od začátku Severusův plán, když konečně vyšel na světlo a řekl mu o dědickém kouzle a také to, co se skrze něj dozvěděl. Ten muž nebyl hlavou Zmijozelu pro nic za nic.

Čekal, až dostane zprávu, že se Harry probudil. Půjde si s ním na ošetřovnu promluvit. Opravdu se na to těšil, ačkoliv uvažoval nad tím, jak k tomu všemu přistupovat, a čím více nad tím dumal, tím znepokojenějším se stával.

Bylo to vůči Harrymu správné? Byl tohle opravdu ten nejlepší směr následného konání? Měli by mu na ramena naložit další náklad a vzít mu tak část volných víkendů, aby se zlepšil v hadím jazyce? Bylo spravedlivé, aby pracoval víc než dosud, aby se pokusil dosáhnout Severusova _vidění_?

Nebo učiní Albus Brumbál další chybu?

Brumbál se otřásl, připomínal si, aby se na to díval ze širší perspektivy, ale pak ztuhl. Takhle přece učinil tu předešlou chybu, když Harryho umisťoval k Dursleyovým. Ale tohle bylo odlišné, že ano?

Fawkes jasně zatrylkoval. Albusova duše se tím nadlehčila a starý muž už věděl, že kráčí po té správné stezce.

„Děkuji ti, starý příteli," zašeptal. Přál si, aby Fawkesovi naslouchal už před deseti lety. Tehdy když velmi rázně rozhodl o tom, kam Harryho umístí.

Byl příliš sebejistý, přesvědčený, že bude mít Lilyina sestra srdce a poskytne Harrymu lásku. A ochrana krve měla chlapce zabezpečit lépe, než by to zvládlo Fideliovo zaklínadlo. Ale teď už z toho všeho zbyly prostě jen ochrany. Byly stále silné, to jistě, a Voldemort se přes ně nedokáže dostat, ale nebyly tak silné, jak by mohly být.

Měla to být pevnost, která by Harrymu propůjčovala _plnou _ochranu _všude_, kam by přišel. Ale tento plán selhal. Mentální útok, který Harry utrpěl, toho byl důkazem. Voldemortova magie procházející skrz Quirrella byla schopná se chlapce dotknout a to by bylo nemožné, kdyby byla ochrana krve naplněna péčí a láskou, kterou měl Harry v minulých deseti letech od Petunie dostávat.

Měl to vědět, ale jeho důvěra, že Harrymu poskytnul plnou ochranu proti Raddleovi, ho zaslepila.

No, člověk nemůže změnit minulost. Ne, ta byla daná. Ale i přes to si přál, aby se mohl vrátit a udělat některé věci jinak. Jeho jedinou nadějí byla přítomnost. A doufal, že může pomoci utvořit i budoucnost, se kterou by mohl být spokojený, na kterou by mohl být pyšný, že ji zanechal další generaci.

Brumbál se narovnal. Drobný ukazatel na desce stolu se rozhořel a dal mu vědět, že se Harry co nevidět probudí.

ooOoo

Harry otevřel oči. Měl pocit, jako by právě prodělal nějakou ošklivou chřipku. Podvědomě se natáhl po svých brýlích, které měl na stolku, a nasadil si je.

*Jsi na ošetřovně, Harry. Prospal jsi skoro dva dny,* řekla Coral a zvedla se z jeho ruky.

*Jak je to…*

„Dobré odpoledne, Harry."

Harry rychle otočil hlavu od Coral k člověku, který na něj promluvil. Byl to ředitel. Měl na sobě jasně oranžovo-purpurový hábit. Harry náhle zauvažoval, že jestli se zrak čaroděje věkem zhoršuje a živé barvy pohasínají, může pak klidně věřit, že zářivá oranžová je ve skutečnosti jemná světle hnědá.

Odsunul svoje myšlenky stranou a rychle se posadil.

„Draco? Je… je v pořádku?"

Brumbál se usmál. „Ano, je docela v pořádku, díky tobě. Zachránil jsi mu život."

Harry si s úlevou opět lehl a několikrát se nadechl pro uklidnění.

„Byl propuštěn dnes ráno, ačkoliv mu madam Pomfreyová nařídila, aby se následující dny ještě šetřil."

„Jeho ruka. Nebyl jsem ji schopen spravit," prohlásil Harry.

„Madam Pomfreyová se o to postarala, nemusíš se bát," konejšil ho.

Harry se uvolnil a opřel se do polštáře, stále se cítil trochu mimo. Brumbál si vybral tuhle chvilku, aby se usadil na kraj postele.

„Udělil jsem Mrzimoru sto bodů za tvou čtvrteční akci, zatímco jsi spal. A také dostaneš osobní vyznamenání za služby škole."

Harry vykulil oči. „Uh, děkuji, pane, ale to opravdu nebylo… Myslel jsem tím, vy jste nemusel…"

„Harry, nemyslím si, že chápeš, co jsi učinil. Zachránil jsi život a to bez ohledu na své vlastní blaho. Víš, že jsi dorazil na ošetřovnu s popáleninami třetího stupně, které jsi měl na levém zápěstí, kde byla tvoje magie tak koncentrovaná, až Coraliny šupiny začaly pálit jako oheň? Byl jsi tak soustředěný na léčení mladého Malfoye, že jsi veškerou bolest, kterou jsi v tu chvíli cítil, úplně opomenul."

Harry pozvedl svou paži a Coral mu sklouzla na hrudník. Chtěl si prohlédnout to zmiňované zranění.

Okolo celého zápěstí měl jizvu, která se pnula trochu až na jeho dlaň. Zadíval se na ni blíž a mohl dokonce rozpoznat i tvar Coraliných šupin, které se mu vypálily do masa.

„Madam Pomfreyová se pokusila minimalizovat zjizvení, ale byla to velmi vážná magická popálenina, takže to nebyla schopná vyléčit tak, jak by si bývala přála," pokračoval Brumbál. Jeho hlas zněl tlumeně, když Harry přejížděl po okraji jizvy svým pravým palcem.

„To je dobré. Jsem rád, že byla schopná vyléčit samotnou popáleninu," pronesl lehce. Ta jizva mu přišla docela bezva.

Jedna jeho část na ni byla ve skutečnosti pyšná, i když to znělo zvláštně, protože mu připomínala, co udělal. Byla to teprve jeho druhá, ale tuhle neměl od někoho. Na místo toho by se řeklo, pro nedostatek lepších slov, že si ji _vydělal_. Všechna jeho ostatní zranění se zahojila bez jakýchkoliv znamének. Možná ho vyléčila jeho vlastní magie? Asi.

„Harry," oslovil jej ředitel, aby si opět získal jeho pozornost. „Mluvil jsem s profesorem Snapem a profesorkou Sproutovou, stejně tak s madam Pomfreyovou, a všichni jsme přemýšleli, jestli bys nepotřeboval nějakou pomoc ve zlepšení tvých schopností s hadím jazykem."

Harryho obočí vzlétlo. „Pomoc?"

„Tedy, vím, že ti profesor Snape už začal pomáhat tím, že ti dal knihu o hadím jazyce, ale ta pomoc, o které mluvím, je zaměřená více na praxi."

Harry čekal na další vysvětlení.

„Madam Pomfreyová už souhlasila, že ti dovolí, abys jí o víkendech pomáhal tady na ošetřovně, pokud si to budeš přát."

„Tím myslíte, že bych mohl používat hadí jazyk pro léčení kohokoliv, kdo přijde?" zeptal se Harry, očividně z toho byl nadšený.

„Ano, ale jen o víkendech. Pokud tvoje schopnosti nebudou nutně potřeba v průběhu týdne."

„To by bylo skvělé! Mohu začít dnes? Je sobota, že?" zeptal se Harry dychtivě.

„Ano, je sobota, ale pochybuji, že by ti dovolila, abys kohokoliv léčil, dokud se plně nevzpamatuješ z magické únavy."

„Och." Harry se přikrčil.

„Ale jsem si jistý, že by to šlo příští týden," řekl Albus sebejistě.

„Co by šlo příští týden?" zeptala se Pomfreyová, když vyšla ze své kanceláře.

„Že by vám Harry mohl příští týden asistovat," odpověděl ředitel.

Zadívala se na Harryho, mírně přimhouřila oči, jako by byla ospalá, a zaznamenala jeho lepšící se barvu. Když ho sem přinesli, vypadal strašlivě bledě.

„To se uvidí. Pokud uznám, že je jeho magie na té úrovni, kde by měla být, pak nevidím žádný problém v tom dovolit mu pomáhat," řekla, než se na Harryho trochu usmála.

Harry jen zářil.

Brumbál se měkce usmál. V očích mu tančily hvězdičky, protože začínal být spokojený s tím, že se rozhodl správně.

Pak vstoupila profesorka Sproutová a rychle přešla ke svému nejmladšímu mrzimorovi.

„Jak se cítíš, drahoušku?" zeptala se a vzala ho za ruku, zatímco Brumbál ustoupil, aby jí poskytl prostor.

„Dobře, profesorko," odpověděl Harry. A snažil se, aby se nečervenal těmi projevenými obavami.

„A Coral? Jak je jí?" zeptala se a zadívala se dolů na pestrobarevného hada už opět obtočeného okolo Harryho zjizveného zápěstí.

*Coral?* zeptal se Harry. Náhle mu došlo, že na ni ani nepomyslel, protože byl tak zaneprázdněný myšlenkami na Draca a pak ředitelovým návrhem.

*Jsem v pořádku, Harry. Jsem magický had. Tvoje magie mnou prochází, ale nemůže mi ublížit. Jsem takříkajíc jako hůlka,* řekla. *Ačkoliv, kdybych byla obyčejným hadem, už bych nedopadla tak dobře.*

*Jsem rád, že jsi v pořádku,* odpověděl Harry a hodně se mu ulevilo.

„Harry?" zeptala se Sproutová. Měla trochu starost, protože nerozuměla tomu, co si říkali.

„Och, je v pořádku. Sdělila mi, že jí moje magie nemůže ublížit, protože jí jen prochází. Je z ní něco jako hůlka. Jen se mi ulevilo," odpověděl Harry a trochu zrůžověl.

„Pozoruhodné," pronesl Brumbál. „Zřejmě je to proto, že je magická, že?"

„Ano, pane. Nemyslí si, že by obyčejný had…"

*Obyčejný had by zřejmě zemřel, Harry,* přerušila ho.

Harry ztěžka polkl. „Obyčejný had by pravděpodobně zemřel."

Brumbál přikývl. V očích měl tak velké porozumění, jako kdyby Harry právě vyřešil nějakou hádanku, nad kterou už dlouho přemýšlel.

„Tak tedy, Harry," řekl Brumbál ve snaze zabránit prodlužujícímu se tichu. „Odpočívej tak dlouho, jak budeš potřebovat. Jestli budeš chtít dosáhnout toho, o čem hovořil profesor Snape, pak bude tvoje tělo a magie potřebovat zotavení. To, co jsi vykonal, bylo velmi namáhavé."

Harry vykulil oči, náhle si lámal hlavu s tím, co přesně jeho oblíbený profesor prozradil řediteli a jestli o tom madam Pomfreyová a profesorka Sproutová vědí také.

Dozvěděli se o dědickém kouzle? Má kvůli tomu profesor problémy? Vědí o tom jeho bloku?

Jeho tvář musela vypadat jako otevřená kniha, protože Brumbál se rychle přesunul přímo k němu.

„Není potřeba se znepokojovat. Profesor Snape mi to řekl a já jsem si myslel, že bude lepší, když informuji madam Pomfreyovou, jakožto lékouzelnici, a Profesorku Sproutovou, jako tvou vedoucí koleje. Co mi profesor Snape sdělil, zůstane mezi námi. Chápu, že je to poměrně osobní," pronesl Brumbál mírně. „Harry, stejně jako profesor Snape i my ti chceme pomoci."

Harry zamrkal, než se zadíval na profesorku Sproutovou a madam Pomfreyovou.

Obě přikývly, a když se Harryho pohled ustálil na Sproutové, jemně se usmála a zářila upřímností. Harry se zachvěl a uvažoval, že takto je asi cítit láska.

ooOoo

Draco zpomalil svou chůzi, když se přiblížil ke dveřím ošetřovny. Uviděl Nevilla a několik dalších mrzimorů čekajících v chodbě.

„Longbottome," pozdravil a zastavil se před nimi.

„Ahoj, Draco," pronesl Neville tiše.

Cedric Diggory, Susan Bonesová, Hannah Abbotová, Justin Finch-Fletchley a Ernie Macmillen tu byli také.

Draco a Neville ještě neměli příležitost si spolu od nehody promluvit a ani si nebyli jistí, co by si měli vlastně říct.

„Slyšel jsem, že je vzhůru," pronesl Draco, rozhodnut, že jim musí vysvětlit, proč sem přišel.

Přikývli.

„Profesorka Sproutová nám řekla, že se vzbudil asi před půl hodinou," osvětlil mu Cedric.

„Má povolené návštěvy?" zeptal se Draco a poukázal na to, proč jsou stále ještě na chodbě před zavřenými dveřmi.

„Mluví s ním ředitel a vedoucí koleje," prohlásila Susan.

Draco vykulil oči. „Och."

Stáli tu a několik sekund na sebe zírali.

„Takže, uh, jak ti je? Měl jsem na mysli…" řekl Ernie a pokusil se ten moment trochu zpříjemnit.

„O moc lépe. Potter… odvedl dobrou práci," odpověděl Draco. Vypadal trochu rozpačitě, že byl tak upřímný. Nebyl zvyklý na takové jednání nebo na to, že by měl přiznat slabost komukoliv jakkoliv, ale nemohl popřít, co pro něj Harry učinil. Stále si pamatoval ten pocit, kdy do něj jeho magie vstoupila. Bylo to tak silné. Pochopitelně se s tím snažil vyrovnat. Myšlenka na smrt pro něj nebyla doposud zřetelná a zjištění, že stál tak blízko, bylo velmi těžké nějak uchopit a přijmout.

„To je dobře. Vypadalo to vážně hrozně," podotkl Justin a vzpomínal si na ten den.

Nebyli nijak blízko, ale všichni následovali madam Hoochovou a rudá krev byla dobře rozpoznatelná z jakékoliv vzdálenosti.

„Ano, no…" ošil se Draco a mimovolně si promnul paži, kterou mu Pomfreyová vyléčila.

„Jaký to byl pocit?" zašvitořila Hannah, než se plaše schovala za Susan, protože se k ní stočily všechny oči.

Draco si odkašlal. „No, nebylo to nijak příjemné, ale rozhodně lepší než být mrtvý."

„Takže to bolelo?" zeptal se Ernie zaujatě.

Bylo jasné, že Dracovi jejich zvědavost není nijak příjemná. „Ne, bylo to _úžasné_! Merline, jaké si myslíš, že to je, když ti zpřelámané kosti naráží do rozbolavělých nervů? A když se ty zmíněné kostěné úlomky spojí a znovu ti vytvoří tvou poničenou lebku? Zatraceně to bolí!"

„Och," pronesl Ernie docela rozladěně. „Promiň, Malfoyi, jen mě to zajímalo. Nechtěl jsem ti to připomínat."

Malfoy na něj neochvějně zíral několik vteřin, než jeho výraz trochu zjemněl. „Asi bych se zeptal na to samé," zamumlal za moment.

Náhle se otevřely dveře na ošetřovnu a vyšel ředitel s profesorkou Sproutovou.

„Ach, předpokládám, že tu čekáte, abyste mohli navštívit pana Pottera?" zeptal se Brumbál a v očích mu zajiskřilo.

„Ano, pane," odpověděl Cedric.

„Jsem si jistý, že vám madam Pomfreyová dovolí vstoupit," řekl a ustoupil na stranu, aby mohli projít.

„Děkujeme, profesore," pronesl Cedric, než se zadíval na vedoucí koleje.

„Tak už jděte. Určitě mu udělá radost, když vás uvidí," vybídla je, než s ředitelem odešla.

Všichni si bezodkladně pospíšili na ošetřovnu.


	14. Chapter 8 druhá část

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten, Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 8: Zpětná reakce**

**Druhá část**

Severus zamžoural zpoza učitelského stolu, aby se podíval na studenty pod sebou. Harry byl dříve toho dne propuštěn z ošetřovny a po dohodě s Hagridem se okamžitě vydal k poloobrovi na čaj spolu s Nevillem a Dracem.

Hleděl na svého kmotřence, který si teď šťastně povídal s Nottem a Zabinim. Crabble a Goyle seděli naproti nim a naslouchali jejich konverzaci. Severus dumal nad tím, kterou stranu si nakonec zvolí. Z celého srdce doufal, že nebudou následovat své otce. Rozhodl se, že si prostě musí počkat a všechno se ukáže.

Stočil svůj pohled na pana Pottera, který se opětovně dostal pod jeho drobnohled. Všichni se mohli přetrhnout, aby ho viděli. A mnoho z nich se pokoušelo dohlédnout na zápěstí, kolem kterého byla v současné době obtočená Coral.

Fámy o nové jizvě se staly legendou. Téměř zastiňovaly tu, která kolovala o jeho znamení na čele. Severus takové chování předpokládal. Nebylo divu po takové hrdinské akci, ačkoliv některé věci stejně nemohl předvídat.

Posledního jednání školské rady se zúčastnil Lucius Malfoy, pohrozil všem přítomným a rozcupoval finanční výbor bez ohledu na to, jak velkou hrůzu naháněl (možná to bylo i jeho záměrem).

Pozornost hlavy rodu Malfoyů totiž upoutalo zjištění, že se ředitel dožadoval peněz na nová košťata posledních ŠEST let a NIKDY mu nebylo vyhověno. Tato jednoduchá, každoročně opakovaná žádost byla vždy zamítnuta kvůli obavám o zvýšení školného v Bradavicích. A v důsledku tohoto skrblení (nebo šetření každého svrčku) málem jeden chlapec přišel o svůj život.

Lucius byl rozzuřený a dával to patřičně najevo. Stačilo promluvit a členové rady okamžitě obrátili a přehodnotili výdaje Bradavic.

Severus se zadíval na Brumbála.

Albuse novinky potěšily. Zejména, když ho členové rady požádali, aby jim předložil seznam věcí, které bylo potřeba zafinancovat.

Ředitel jim o patnáct minut později po Fawkesovi zaslal tři stopy dlouhý svitek pergamenu.

Severuse zajímalo, jestli byla na seznamu i čerstvá várka přísad do lektvarů. Bláhové, že?

Zavrtěl hlavou a vynadal si, že přemýšlí tak sobecky. Ne, že by neměl dostatečnou hotovost, aby si mohl dopřát cokoliv, co si přál. Měl všechny ingredience, no s výjimkou různých částí z baziliška, krve jednorožce, dračích očí, upířích tesáků a vlasu bánší, ale mimoto mohl opravdu dostat všechno, co jen chtěl.

Zadíval se přes stůl na madam Pomfreyovou.

Příští víkend jí Harry začne pomáhat. Lámal si hlavu nad tím, jestli si pro něj lékouzelnice už něco vymyslela. No, jakékoliv plány měla, Severus si byl jistý, že se její oblíbený mrzimor zdokonalí ve svých léčitelských schopnostech stejně, jak se mu v nich vedlo v budoucnosti.

ooOoo

Harry podrbal Coral na hlavě přesně tak, jak to měla ráda, když se přibližovali k nemocničnímu křídlu.

Minulý týden pro něj byl poměrně obtížný. Lidé se o něj zajímali více, než bylo zdrávo a šeptali si za jeho zády, což ho hrozně rozčilovalo. Copak nevěděli, že je hned vedle a může je slyšet? Bylo to otravné.

A vrcholem všeho bylo, když ze začátku týdne zjistil, že se už poněkolikáté od začátku svého studia v Bradavicích dostal do Denního Věštce, kouzelnických novin. Tento tisk veřejnost informoval nejen o jeho zařazení, ale i o tom, že hovoří hadím jazykem a teď o poslední akci, která zachránila Dracovi život.

Vážně ho zajímalo, kde vzali právo podávat o něm takovéto zprávy bez toho, aby požádali o povolení. Och ano, nemohl s tím ve skutečnosti vůbec nic dělat a sám chtěl, aby si lidi zvykli, že vládne hadím jazykem. Možná byl tento způsob nejlepší. Jako náplast - mohl ji prostě strhnout a mít to za sebou. Alespoň o něm netvrdili něco zákeřného. Až dosud psali jen pravdu. No, většinou. Ta část, kde psali, že ukradl část své moci Temnému pánovi, když byl ještě dítětem, byla ovšem pochybná (byl to snad jejich pokus o vysvětlení, kde přišel ke svým schopnostem hadího jazyka?). Mohl nad tím jen zakroutit hlavou.

Harry dál studoval knihy, které mu dal profesor Snape, a opakoval si určité pasáže _Umění hadího jazyka_. Chtěl jít na ošetřovnu pomáhat madam Pomfreyové připravený.

Povzdechl si. Vzpomněl si, co se dozvěděl, když si znovu pročítal poslední kapitoly knihy o hadím jazyce. Očividně do Draca nebylo nutné pumpovat tolik magie, kolik mu dodal. Jeho metoda fungovala, to jistě, a v tom čase to byla ta nejlepší možnost, protože neznal či nerozuměl jiným technikám, ale bylo to kvůli tomu pro něj jen horší. To proto na konci ztratil vědomí, a proto se Harry sám popálil. No, ale z každé zkušenosti se mohl poučit, tím si byl jist. Příště (ačkoliv doufal, že žádné příště už nebude nutné) bude umět lépe manipulovat a kontrolovat svou magii, kterou dodá svému pacientovi, než aby ji jen vháněl dovnitř a modlil se, aby to fungovalo.

Harry vstoupil na ošetřovnu a zvolna za sebou zavřel dveře.

„Pane Pottere, přesně včas," řekla madam Pomfreyová, která přicházela směrem od prázdné postele.

Harry pokračoval dopředu, než se asi metr před ní zastavil.

„Většinou mívám o víkendech jen jednoho či dva studenty, kteří si stěžují na drobnosti jako bolesti břicha nebo nějaká menší kouzla či zranění, takže jsem seskupila své staré učebnice o léčení z lékařské univerzity, kterou jsem navštěvovala."

Harry přelétl očima směrem k postelím za ní. Na straně stolu tam ležely čtyři objemné svazky.

„Vyrozuměla jsem správně, že vám už profesor Snape věnoval nějaký doplňkový materiál k přečtení?" zeptala se.

Harry přikývl. „Ano. Většinu z nich už jsem přečetl, ale mohu si přibrat nějaké navíc, pokud to bude nutné, madam."

Žena zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, nedám vám s sebou další četbu. Budete studovat, když budete tady. Jen jsem byla zvědavá, co vám dal a jak daleko jste se už dostal."

„Och. No, dočetl jsem _Umění hadího jazyka_, _Péči o hady_ a _Průvodce začátečníka v lektvarovém umění: Přísady_. Už jsem docela daleko v _Anatomii lidí_ a _Ovládání vaší vnitřní magie_. Ještě mám jednu, ale v té jsem se zatím moc daleko nedostal." Harry zadoufal, že se na tu poslední nezeptá. Byla to kniha o nitrozpytu a nitrobraně.

„Chápu," řekla s úsměvem. Vypadala potěšeně. „Ohledně _Ovládání vaší vnitřní magie_ navrhuji, aby to byla vaše další priorita ve čtení."

„Ano, madam," souhlasil.

„Dobře. No, takže proč bychom nezačali se základy?" zeptala se, než se otočila a přešla ke kupě knih. Vzala první z vrchu, než se usadila na kraj postele a gestem naznačila, aby si Harry přisedl vedle.

Harry tak učinil a uvažoval, jestli mu bude předčítat. Při té myšlence se začervenal. Nikdo mu nikdy předtím nečetl.

Otevřela knihu ve svém klíně a ukázala mu strany s textem a pohyblivými obrázky. Zadíval se na název kapitoly a narazil na slova _Proudění magie v nejhlubším nitru_.

Viděla, že má Harryho plnou pozornost a začala jej učit. Používala knihu jako průvodce spíše než skripta, která by se měla číst.

„Tento obrázek ukazuje základní náhled proudění magie naším tělem, avšak musíte si zapamatovat, že toto proudění se přizpůsobuje potřebám pacienta. Jedincova magie automaticky proniká do zraněných oblastí, aby tělu pomohla, vyztužila jeho obrany a podpořila léčení," pronesla.

Harry přitakal a snažil se nasávat všechno, co mu řekla.

ooOoo

„Ahoj, Neville," pozdravil svého kamaráda Harry, když se vrátil do ložnice a namířil si to ke své posteli. Ernie a Justin tam byli také. Hráli na podlaze Řachavého Petra. Už bylo odpoledne, Harry se naobědval s madam Pomfreyovou.

„Ahoj, Harry," přivítal ho nadšeně Neville. „Právě jsem dostal dopis od babči. Na Vánoce mě vezme k Ollivanderovi, abych si vybral hůlku!"

Harry se zmateně zamračil. „Copak už hůlku nemáš? Chceš mít náhradní?"

Neville zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Tahle patřila mému otci, ale babča řekla, že se rozhodla, že dostanu svou vlastní."

Harry přikývl, pokoušel se tomu porozumět. Proč ho k Ollivanderovi nevzala už před nástupem do školy? „To je dobře. Každý potřebuje hůlku, která si jej vybere."

Neville se usmíval.

„Takže, uh, jak bylo na ošetřovně?" zeptal se Neville.

Ernie a Justin pozastavili hru, aby jim mohli naslouchat.

„No, za madam Pomfreyovou přišel jen jeden člověk. Museli jsme zvrátit jednoduchou kletbu. Ale prošla se mnou, jak magie proudí tělem a jak ovlivňuje zranění," odpověděl Harry.

„Bezva. Takže tam jdeš zítra zase?"

Harry přikývl. „Jo, ve stejný čas. Na devátou."

Potom vstoupil Smith a nechal dveře trochu pootevřené jako Harry předtím.

„Och, zázračný Potter už je zpět," prohlásil Smith a zkřížil ruce na hrudi.

Harry nadzdvihl obočí, ale rozhodl se zůstat zticha, protože nic, co by řekl, by toho namyšleného chlapce neuklidnilo. Smith na něj házel znechucené pohledy celý týden.

„Nemáš co říct?" pokračoval Smith ležérně, než ztišil hlas. Jeho tvář se trochu zakabonila úšklebkem. „Kreaturo."

„Smithe, co máš za problém?" zeptal se Justin. Už měl dost toho nemožného chování staršího chlapce.

„Och, ty se musíš ještě ptát? Myslel jsem, že je to jasné," pronesl a zlostně zíral na Justina, než se ušklíbl a znovu se zaměřil na Harryho. „Nesnáším učitelské mazánky. Jedince, kteří dostanou všechno, aniž by si to zasloužili." Pohlédl na Coral, jejíž hlava se vysunula z Harryho rukávu.

Harry trochu změnil postoj, bojoval s nutkáním protočit oči. Smith byl ještě stále naštvaný kvůli tomu, co se stalo v Lektvarech?

„Smithe, dej mu pokoj. Harry ti nic neudělal," řekl Ernie. Vstal z podlahy a přerušil tak jejich karetní hru.

„Vy to, lidi, nevidíte, že? Hraje si s vámi, stejně jako se zbytkem školy. Velký a mocný Harry Potter, Chlapec-který-přežil a zachránil nás tak všechny před Vy-víte-kým! Měli bychom jej uctívat! Klanět se mu a sloužit mu! Pffft! Jak žalostné."

„Nech Harryho být, o nic se tě neprosil," zdůraznil Neville a stoupl si vedle Harryho.

„Ani, nemusel," prakticky zavrčel Smith. „Všechny si vás omotal kolem prstu. Vsadím se, o co chceš, že za celý svůj život nikdy nic nechtěl!"

Harry přimhouřil oči, tohle už nebylo jen otravné. Teď už cítil, jak v něm narůstá hněv. Smith netušil vůbec nic.

„Vsadím se, že doma nemusel ani hnout prstem. Vsadím se, že z něj ti mudlové museli být v sedmém nebi," řekl a zadíval se Harrymu zblízka do obličeje. Smith se ušklíbl tomu, co uviděl a rozhodl se pokračovat ve stejném duchu. „Bez pochyby si žije v přepychu, dostává vybrané lahůdky a užívá si speciální zacházení. A to ani není čistokrevný!"

„Jako ty, co?" prohodil sarkasticky Justin.

„Předky mojí rodiny můžete vysledovat až k Helze z Mrzimoru, což je daleko víc, než může prohlásit Potter. Jeho otec pocházel z prosté linie, byla respektovaná, i když ne příliš mocná. A ohledně jeho _matky_…" Smithovy zasvítily oči jako oči predátora, když si všiml, jak Harry zaťal zuby.

Harryho zelené oči se zavrtaly to Smithových světle hnědých. Hněv v něm vřel a zvětšoval se až do zuřivosti. Všichni v místnosti ho sledovali a několik předmětů v pokoji se začalo chvět, i když zatím jen lehce.

„Přestaň," prohlásil Harry. Jeho hlas byl prosycený potlačovaným hněvem.

Smith ho neposlouchal.

„Jeho matka byla zatracená nanicovatá_ šmejdka_."

Neville a Ernie zalapali po dechu, jako kdyby zaslechli ta nejhnusnější slova na světě. Justin trochu zmateně zamrkal. A Harry prostě zešílel.

Nevěděl, co to slovo znamená, ale očividně to nebylo nic hezkého. Ucítil ve svém srdci tak ostrou bolest, jaká ho nikdy dřív nezahltila, a bojoval s tím, aby udržel své emoce pod kontrolou. Jistě, stával se obětí slovních útoků už dřív, zejména od Dudleyho, ale dokonce ani jeho bratranec se nikdy nezmínil o jeho matce. Připouštěl, že to mohlo být kvůli tetě Petúnii, která mu zakázala o sestře byť jen mluvit, ale Dudley nezaplétal Harryho matku do slovního napadení.

Harryho ruce se sevřely do pěstí, když Smith znovu otevřel pusu. Ten byl v ráži a nedokázal se zabrzdit.

„Musím jí ovšem přiznat, že ta šmejdka dobře věděla, jak se bohatě provdat. Ovšem už nebyla dost chytrá na to, aby se nenechala zabít."

„Sklapni!" zakřičel náhle Harry. Jeho hlas byl jako v křeči, když se mu hrudník bolestivě stáhnul. Už toho měl dost. Natáhnul levou paži dopředu a ukázal na Smitha. Coral prudce zasyčela. Všechny skleněné předměty v místnosti se rozletěly na kusy. „Je mi jedno, co si o mě myslíš, ale vynechej z toho moji rodinu! Nevíš vůbec nic!"

Kolem Harryho se vzdul prudký magický vítr, jeho vlasy a hábit byly rozevláté tak, až sebou stolky začaly lomcovat a závěsy u postelí se násilím ovinuly okolo sloupů směrem pryč od původce toho všeho.

Smith byl příliš ochromený, aby se jen pohnul, příliš vyděšený, aby ustoupil, příliš šokovaný, aby udělal cokoliv jiného, než aby jen zíral. Oči měl vykulené, když Harry ztuhle svěsil ruku.

A pak se dveře do jejich ložnice otevřely dokořán.

„O co tu, ve jménu dobrotivého Merlina, jde?"

Harry se stále nehýbal. Ještě byl příliš rozlícený a cítil, jak jsou jeho vlasy vytrčené magií.

„Pro-fesorko Sproutová!" pokusil se prohlásit Neville, když se otočil za nově příchozím hlasem.

Profesorka Sproutová stála přímo u dveří se zírajícím Cedrikem v závěsu.

Harry polknul, oči stále upíral do Smithových a nutil se uvolnit. Nechtěl, aby se něco stalo. U Dursleyových musel po každé nehodě trpět, pokud se jeho magie rychle neuklidnila. V případě selhání to vyústilo ve strašné následky.

„Smith má problém," pronesl Justin vstřícně. Byl tím arogantním spratkem absolutně znechucený. „Nazval Harryho maminku šmejdkou a prohlásil i další opravdu kruté věci."

„On… co?" zeptala se Sproutová zděšeně.

Neville a Ernie přikývli, aby podpořili Justinovo prohlášení, zatímco Harry tam prostě stál zapomínaje na slzy, které se mu nyní bez kontroly kutálely z očí.

„Část z toho jsem zaslechl, profesorko. To proto jsem za vámi přišel," řekl Cedrik. „Když jsem pak slyšel…" Jeho hlas se vytratil. Nebyl schopen zopakovat Smithem vyřčená slova o Harryho matce.

„Pane Smithe, co řeknete na svou obhajobu?" Profesorka Sproutová už nebyla něžná a křehká. Stala se z ní vedoucí koleje, která se dožadovala svých odpovědí.

Smith polknul. Věděl, že z tohoto není cesty ven. Proč jen nezavřel ty dveře úplně?

Sproutová zavrtěla hlavou. „Pojďte se mnou, pane Smithe," prohlásila přísně, než se zadívala na Cedrika. „Děkuji vám za to, co jste udělal, pane Diggory. Chápu, že poblíž nebyl žádný prefekt, když se to seběhlo, a udělal jste správnou věc, že jste pro mě přišel. Deset bodů pro Mrzimor." Pak svoji pozornost přesunula k Harrymu, který se jen taktak držel pod kontrolou. Stále stál strnule. „Pane Pottere, vrátím se, abych si s vámi promluvila, tak, prosím, neodcházejte z ložnice."

„Ano, madam," pronesl a krátce na ni pohlédl, než se otočila k Nevillovi, Erniemu a Justinovi.

„To samé platí i pro vás tři. Také vám sem pošlu nějakého prefekta, aby vám pomohl uklidit pokoj," dodala. Její oči si povšimly roztříštěného skla a poničeného nábytku. „Buďte opatrní, abyste se nepořezali."

„Ano, profesorko," řekl Justin a ostatní přikývli.

A pak Smith a Sproutová odešli.

ooOoo

Profesorka Sproutová zakroutila hlavou, když přemýšlela o Smithovi. Udělila mu školní trest s panem Filchem na příští čtyři dny a ten další stráví s ní. Ráda osobně dohlédla na to, aby se její mrzimorové poučili. Donutila ho, aby jí popsal, co Harrymu řekl a co na to ostatní, než je všechny vyslechla. Byla to vyčerpávající hodina a půl, ale když bylo po všem, věděla přesně, co se stalo a na čí straně byla chyba. Proto ten pětidenní trest.

A teď čekala na Harryho příchod. Požádala ho, aby přišel do jejího kabinetu po večeři, aby hlouběji rozebrali, co se to odpoledne stalo.

Zcela jasně měl k dispozici obrovské množství moci, více, než by mělo být možné v tak mladém věku a jeho rodinné situaci. Předpokládala, že se jeho magie rozvinula díky Severusovým vyživovacím lektvarům. Chlapcův status dřímajícího mága odložila stranou.

Krátce zavřela oči a vzpomínala na chvíli, kdy otevřela dveře do chlapecké ložnice.

Nikdy na dětské tváři neviděla takový výraz zuřivosti a to se v Bradavicích už setkala s mnoha vzteklými studenty. A ta moc, která jím proudila, byla téměř nepřirozená a přesto tak čistá. Ale nebylo to jen množství a typ magie, který upoutal její pozornost. Byla to především chlapcova sebekontrola. Skutečnost, že jí byl schopen ovládat a nezpůsobil tak nijak vážná poškození, byla hodná obdivu, zejména proto, že příčina jeho vzteku byla stále ještě v místnosti.

Samozřejmě, že existovala cesta, jak Harry mohl jejich drama ukončit jinak, aniž by cokoliv způsobil, ale byl ještě dítětem a se všemi těmi slovy, která Smith pronesl, by se těžko vyrovnával i dospělý. Také věděla, že Harry bude se svým hněvem potřebovat pomoci. Po rozhovoru s Nevillem a ostatními, zjistila, že Harry zůstal dlouhou dobu klidný, a pak prostě vyletěl.

Byla si jistá, že jeho schopnosti potlačovat pocity zapříčinili Dursleyovi, ale pro chlapce to nebylo zdravé a rozhodně to nezabrání jeho náhodné magii, aby ho nezachvátila, když pro něj začnou být emoce příliš silné, aby je mohl udržet. Rovněž si uvědomovala, že jeho pozoruhodnou schopnost rychlého utišení magie způsobil rodinný život.

Chlapec měl rozhodně potenciál a teď nastal čas ho vést. A to ve více směrech, než jen v magii.

„Přála jste si mě vidět, profesorko?" zeptal se Harry, když vstupoval do jejího kabinetu a jemně zaklepal, aby upozornil na svoji přítomnost.

„Ano, pane Pottere. Prosím, sedněte si."

ooOoo

Severus vzdoroval naléhavé touze uhodit vztekle do stolu, ale pak se poddal svým pocitům a třísknul pěstí tvrdě do mahagonového dřeva.

Měl jednat. Měl najít způsob, jak tu krysu chytit, zajmout a odhalit. Pro všechno dobré, čeho se mu podařilo dosáhnout, stejně nebyl schopen předvídat následky.

Byla to zpětná reakce.

Jedna z mnoha, které se začaly rozsévat od té doby, co měnil budoucnost.

První reakce dokázal zmařit a donutil události, aby směřovaly tam, kam sám chtěl. Jako třeba Voldemortův zvýšený zájem o Harryho, pravděpodobně způsobený zjištěním, že mluví hadím jazykem, k jehož odhalení došlo až příliš brzy. To proto začala chlapcova jizva reagovat dříve než v původní časové linii. Díky Merlinovi mu Harry důvěřoval natolik, aby za ním se svými bolestmi hlavy přišel a on na to adekvátně zareagoval. Když o tom teď uvažoval, bylo to opravdu velké štěstí.

Ale co způsobilo zmizení té prašivé krysy? Stalo se to proto, že věděl, že je Temný pán někde tam venku? Ne, to nedávalo smysl. Pettigrew měl už předtím dostatek stop, aby na to přišel. Ne, něco se změnilo, něco bylo jinak a to proto Pettigrew riskoval únik z bezpečí Weasleyových o dva roky dříve, než by měl.

Severus se zachvěl. Možná se nikdy nedozví, co spustilo akci té krysy, ale bylo jasné, že se to všechno vracelo nazpátek.

S povzdechem si musel přiznat, že si prostě příliš důvěřoval. Byl si tak jistý, že se bude krysa v okolí potulovat stejně dlouho, jako tomu bylo prve. Ale kam se poděla? Kdy odešla? Jak Severus zjistil, mohla zmizet už před Quirrellovým odchodem, což znamenalo, že teď může být kdekoliv.

Uprchl Pettigrew ze strachu z Temného pána anebo běžel za ním? Skrýval se nebo sloužil?

Severus nevěděl, co by bylo horší.

Jeho ukrývání by pak vedlo k tomu, že ho nikdy nenajde a nedosvědčí Blackovu nevinu.

A pokud posluhoval, kdo ví, jaké škody následně způsobí kouzelnickému světu.

Severus zavřel oči. Věděl, že by se neměl zabývat chybami, které učinil. Jenže si tak často liboval v sebeobviňování. Musí se soustředit na to, aby Harryho připravil na budoucnost, ať už jim všem přinese cokoliv.


	15. Chapter 9

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 9: Remus**

Blížil se Halloween a hodiny postupovali lépe, než by Harry doufal. Lektvary zůstaly jeho neoblíbenější, ale Obrana, stále pod Brumbálových vedením, byla hned na druhém místě. Brumbál jim usilovně vštěpoval základy mnoha obranných kouzel a Harry dumal nad tím, kolik by toho on a ostatní studenti zameškali, kdyby Quirrell dál _vyučoval_. Ředitel začlenil i útočná kouzla, ale hlavní bylo naučit se vyhýbat se kletbám a kouzlům. Ředitel jim rovněž opakoval, že uskakování může být stejně účinné jako odražení či vstřebání štítem, ať už fyzickým nebo vyčarovaným.

Přeměňování a Kouzlení mu šly dobře, i když každý předmět trochu jinak. Učili se jen základní kouzla pro začátečníky, ale bylo jasné, že přijdou složitější a pokročilejší. Harry přemýšlel, kdy se asi dostanou k živým zvířatům. Objevil také, že má nadání na detaily. Při Přeměňování například dokázal na předmětu zvolit konkrétní motiv nebo znásobit sílu či délku trvání daného kouzla. Nebyl to vlastně žádný zázrak. Sesílal kouzla snadno zejména díky svým vlastním studiím vnitřní magie a čtením dopředu.

Jeho vnitřní magie… Zanedlouho po tom incidentu se Smithem si ho profesorka Sproutová pozvala do kabinetu. Jeho magická příhoda očividně vzbudila její pozornost a chtěla vědět, jestli by neměl zájem o pár soukromých lekcí s ní po zimních prázdninách. Nechtěl přijít o příležitost se zlepšit, a tak okamžitě souhlasil. Ještě se ale zeptal, jestli jsou individuální hodiny běžnou praxí.

„_Přibližně každý druhý rok dávám soukromé hodiny studentům, kteří potřebují patřičné vedení v nějakém předmětu nebo jen potřebují překonat slabost či zlepšit schopnosti. Minulý rok jsem doučovala Cedrika Diggoryho v Přeměňování. Viděla jsem na něm, že má potenciál, ale z nějakého důvodu jej v sobě ukrýval."_

„_A tak jste mu to pomohla překonat?"_

„_Ano a letos je jedním z nelepších studentů v Přeměňování," potvrdila mu hrdě. „Jsem si jistá, že by toho dosáhl sám, ale proč s tím bojovat, když jsem mu mohla pomoci?"_

_Harry s ní nemohl než souhlasit a přikývl._

„_Také jsem s vámi chtěla hovořit o tom, proč se vaše náhodná magie v tom konkrétním momentu vynořila a měla takové projevy."_

_Harry sklonil hlavu. Cítil se zahanbeně. Většinou zůstával klidný, i když uvnitř něj to jen vřelo. U Dursleyových se musel naučit potlačovat svůj temperament, jinak by za to později tvrdě zaplatil._

„_Nezlobím se na tebe, Harry. Jen bych chtěla, abys věděl, že je v pořádku být naštvaný. Smith řekl některé opravdu strašné věci a vezmeme-li to kolem a kolem bránil ses dobře a neoháněl ses po něm bezdůvodně hůlkou. Jsem na tebe pyšná. Ale chtěla bych, aby sis pamatoval, že by ses měl vždycky kontrolovat, i když máš zlost. Rozumíš tomu?"_

_Harry přikývl. V duchu si vzpomněl na jeden mudlovský film. Hvězdné války._

„_Myslím, že máš velkou praxi ve skrývání svých emocí, a věřím, že mám rovněž pravdu, když se domnívám, že totéž platí i o tvých magických schopnostech."_

_Harry znovu přikývl. Jelikož věděla o tom bloku, dávalo smysl, že bude seznámena i s okolnostmi kolem Dursleyových._

„_Hněv může být mocná zbraň, ale musíš s ním zacházet opatrně. Mohlo by to vést k horším věcem, než bys dokázal zvládnout."_

„_Myslíte jako přejít na Temnou stranu v Hvězdných válkách," vyhrkl Harry náhle._

_Sproutová zmateně zamrkala. „Hvězdných válkách?"_

„_Jo, je to série mudlovských filmů. Strach je stezkou na temnou stranu. Strach vede k hněvu. Hněv vede k nenávisti. Nenávist vede k utrpení. Tohle říkal mistr Jedi, Yoda."_

„_Hmm, pak bych je ráda viděla," pronesla zaujatě._

„_Jsou to ty nejlepší filmy, jaké jsem viděl," řekl Harry a v duchu si dodal, že to byly také ty jediné, které viděl._

_Mohl se dívat, protože se dohodl s Dudleym, že bude jemu a jeho kamarádům nosit během filmu jídlo a pití, takže se nemuseli během produkce zvedat. Uniklo mu několik scén, ale slyšel celý film, což bylo více, než by byl zachytil, kdyby byl v přístěnku nebo pracoval venku._

„_No, pak se na ně rozhodně pokusím podívat," řekla s úsměvem, než mu podrobně vysvětlila, kdy začnou a co budou lekce obnášet._

_O několik minut později Harry z jejího kabinetu odešel a už se na leden moc těšil._

Hodiny hadího jazyka s madam Pomfreyovou také úspěšně pokročily. Bez jakéhokoliv problému dokázal s jistotou vyléčit menší zranění. Od začátku své docházky na ošetřovnu už vyléčil šest studentů. Dva utrpěli zranění z famfrpálu, nic víc než odřeniny a modřiny, jeden přišel s vymknutým kotníkem, když špatně sešlápl za schodů, a zbylí tři byli zranění v potyčkách kvůli hloupým mezifakultním sporům. Madam Pomfreyová se původně sama vypořádávala s odstraňováním kleteb, ale začala ho to také učit, když jí došlo, že mu to nijak neublíží. V době, kdy neošetřoval zraněné (což obnášelo většinu času), pročítali s madam Pomfreyovou staré knihy o anatomii a léčení pomocí magie. Většinu času procházela kapitoly s ním a vyprávěla mu, jak se jednotlivé techniky sama učila. Harry by se nikdy nepomyslel, že před nástupem do Bradavic vedla tak zajímavý život. Kdo mohl tušit, že pracovala jako ošetřovatelka u svatého Munga už v době bojů proti Grindelwaldovi? Byla jednou z těch, která se ujistila, že byl Brumbál v pořádku po vítězném souboji s krutým čarodějem. Harry by nemohl chtít lepší učitelku.

Neville a ostatní spolunocležníci, samozřejmě kromě Smitha, se v následujících týdnech rychle stali Harryho oddanými přáteli. Mezi ostatními mrzimory také našel kamarády, zejména Susan, Hannah a dokonce Cedrika, ačkoliv ten byl pro něj spíše starším bratrem, nežli přítelem. A pak tu byly samozřejmě další mrzimorští, ale ty neznal tak dobře, aby je mohl počítat za něco více než jen známé. Maggie Tolgertová, prefektka, a další sedmačka, které se říkalo prostě Tonksová, patřily právě k takovým. Harry byl z Tonksové unešený, byla metamorfomág. Obě sedmačky si dali tu práci ujistit se, že Harry a ostatní z prvního ročníku mají vše, co by potřebovali, ale vzhledem k věkovému rozdílu za tím nic jiného nebylo.

A mimo vlastní kolej mu byl nejblíže Draco Malfoy. Na společných hodinách, často sedávali poblíž. Vince a Greg se vlekli za Dracem a připomínali jeho osobní strážce. A i když bylo nejprve snadné domnívat se, že jsou jen bezduchými zmijozelskými kupami svalů, byli spíše líní, než hloupí. Bylo to tím, že měli špatnou fyzičku. Ale vypadalo to, že se od třetího týdne školy postupně zlepšují a Harry přemýšlel, jestli to byl Draco, kdo učinil něco s jejich neaktivitou na hodinách.

Další věcí, které si všiml, byla jistá změna s tou panovačnou dívkou z Nebelvíru. Stále si nebyl jistý, jak se vlastně jmenuje. Asi to bylo něco jako Herminna. Ale od začátku října už nebyla tak dotěrná jako na počátku. Nevěděl, co si o té náhlé změně myslet, ale bylo to rozhodně příjemnější a všichni z toho byli příliš nadšení, než aby se starali o příčinu. Možná jí konečně došlo, že ji její chování vylučuje od ostatních nebo si ji některý ze starších spolužáků vzal stranou a řekl jí, aby se umírnila. Cokoliv to bylo, Harry si byl jistý, že ji to zachránilo před problémy v její vlastní koleji. Nikdo nemá rád, když mu někdo vnucuje svůj názor a všichni nenávidí vševědky.

Ten zrzek z Nebelvíru, Ron, byl stále zničený ze zmizení své krysy a kdykoliv se ho na ni někdo zeptal, stáhnul se do sebe.

„Ne, pořád nic," odpovídal. „Prašivka se začala chovat divně už první týden školy, a pak prostě zmizela. Chybí mi."

Harry s ním cítil a dumal nad tím, jestli by Ronovi nevadilo, kdyby se zeptal Coral, aby se po ní poohlédla a pokusila se zjistit, kde je. Ale v těch několika málo chvílích, kdy se s ním pokoušel promluvit, je ostatní přerušovali a vyptávali se na Coral. Někdy to bylo prostě otravné. Ovšem, i kdyby Ron souhlasil, krysa by se asi jen těžko našla. Celý hrad procházel změnami, a i když tu myšlenku Harry nenáviděl, krysa se pravděpodobně stala obětí nějakého predátora.

A co se týkalo ostatních studentů mimo jeho kolej, vlastně neměl příležitost vytvořit si známé, natož přítele. Většina žáků z něj byla ještě příliš omráčená, aby si s ním normálně bavila, a Harry jen doufal, že to nebude napořád.

Smith stále připomínal arogantního parchanta, ale po události v ložnici už si s Harrym nic nezačínal. A tomu byl Harry rád. Smith po něm ovšem nepřestal házet nepřátelské pohledy a bylo jen otázkou času, než si opětovně něco zkusí. Nevadí, příště bude připravený. Dny, kdy musel snášet ponižování, ať už fyzické či psychické, byly ty tam. Už nikdy nebude nečinně stát stranou a snášet rány, aniž by se za sebe postavil, protože…

Tady nebyl žádná zrůda.

Byl mrzimor.

Tady nebyl „kluk".

Byl Harry Potter.

A co bylo nejdůležitější, tady nebyl sám.

Byl obklopen věrnými přáteli.

ooOoo

Severus nabral vzduchu do plic a pomalu vydechl.

Učinil další krok. Opět pozměnil budoucnost jedince dříve, než by mu bylo milé, ale nedalo se nic dělat.

Na Halloween bude Remus Lupin představen jako nový učitel Obrany.

Severus mluvil s Brumbálem a jen tak mimochodem mu _uklouzlo_, že by Lupin mohl být akceptovatelnou náhradou, rozhodně lepší než Zlatoslav Lockhart, kterého ředitel zvažoval kvůli nedostatku vhodných kandidátů.

Ze všech věcí, které Voldemort kdy učinil, bylo prokletí pozice učitele Obrany jednou z nejhorších. Kolik generací tak poškodil a možná nezvratně odsoudil k utrpení v důsledku špatné obrany? Kolik lidí bylo při přepadení zraněno daleko vážněji, než by mohlo být proto, že neuměli správně vytvořit štít, dokonce ani zvládnout samotné _expelliarmus_? Příliš mnoho, tím si byl Severus jistý.

Severus se zamyslel a zaměřil se na něco jiného.

Rozmluvu s Hermionou vzal do vlastních rukou. Přišla do jeho kabinetu a chtěla vědět něco o následcích určitých přísad, a on se rozhodl, že ji ochrání před budoucím srdcebolem. Neurčil si ten úkol, ale bylo to třeba udělat. Někdo jí musel upřímně říct, že svým nadřazeným chováním nikomu nepomůže. Severusovi přišlo, že to vzala docela dobře a musela se vyrovnávat jen se slzami a ne se vzlyky (což celkem očekával). Potom na srozuměnou kývla a opustila místnost.

Severus byl s výsledkem spokojený a byl si jistý, že tento Halloween neuvidí žádnou nebelvírku plakat na záchodech. Jaká úleva.

ooOoo

Škola jen bzučela nad novinkou, že jim Brumbál co nevidět oznámí jméno nového učitele Obrany. Očividně už za sebe našel náhradu a nový učitel bude brzy odhalen.

Harry nevěděl, jestli by ho to mělo těšit. Co když bude nový učitel (nehledě na Voldemorta) stejně špatný jako Quirrell? Samozřejmě doufal, že výběru tohoto učitele byla věnována větší péče než při najímání Quirrella, ale stejně byl nesvůj.

Vešel do Velké síně spolu s Nevillem a ostatními. Místnost byla vyzdobená množstvím Halloweenských dekorací.

Harry si byl trochu nejistý ohledně celého toho dne. Jistě, byl to přece zábavný svátek a určitě bude zajímavější než všechny Halloweeny předtím, ale byl to také _TEN_ den. Den, když mu vzali rodiče. Den, kdy ho Voldemort označil.

„V pořádku, Harry?" zeptal se Neville, když usedali naproti Susan a Hannah.

„Jo, jen přemýšlím."

Neville přikývl. „Chápu."

Harry se neptal, jestli tomu skutečně rozumí, ale vypadalo to, že ano, za což byl vděčný.

Slavnost rychle utekla a brzy se již dívali na ředitele, který povstal.

„No, teď když už jsme dostatečně nasycení, rád bych vám představil nového učitele Obrany proti černé magii," pronesl a ukázal na vzdálenější konec stolu mezi madam Pomfreyovou a profesora Kratiknota.

Studenti následovali ředitelova pokynu a očima spočinuli na docela ošuměle vypadajícím muži. Připusťme, že při bližším pohledu vypadal lépe. Byl čerstvě oholen a měl učesané vlasy, ale jeho oděv… No, ten už poznal lepší časy.

Harry se trochu zamračil a zamýšlel se nad tím, proč mu škola nenabídla plat předem, aby se na své místo mohl lépe vybavit. Vyrozuměl totiž, že je v mudlovském světě něco takového obvyklou praxí. Pomáhalo to udržet profesionalitu dané společnosti. Strýc Vernon tu a tam mluvil o důležitosti určitého image firmy a její zaměstnanci byly součástí celého obrazu. Vždycky se rozkřičel, když na své pracovní kravatě našel špinavý flíček. Harry to pak drhnul dobrou hodinu, aby se toho zbavil.

Harry se vrátil do přítomnosti a zaměřil se na poměrně nerozhodného muže, který povstal, když o něm Brumbál promluvil.

Harry rychle zjistil, že cítí k novému učiteli navzdory jeho hábitu docela důvěru. Bylo to dáno tím, jak se snažil zůstat rovně i přes to, že by se nejraději opět posadil a zmizel všem z očí. Harrymu připomínal školníka z jeho staré školy, kterého vyzdvihovali před studenty na pamětní den. Byl totiž veteránem z druhé světové války.

*Vypadá schopněji než ten muž s turbanem smrdící po česneku,* zasyčela tiše Coral.

*Doufejme,* odpověděl Harry.

„Profesor Remus Lupin," představil ho Brumbál.

Studenti uctivě tleskali a přemýšleli, jestli bude tento muž dobrým učitelem či jestli bude stejný jako ostatní, kteří zastávali toto místo před ním.

Lupin se usadil a krátce se na ně usmál. Neřekl ano slovo.

Harry si nemohl pomoci, ale na příští hodinu Obrany v následujícím týdnu se nesmírně těšil.

ooOoo

Když přišlo na Remuse (a to ani nezmiňujeme lidi jako celek), Severus zůstával odměřený. Remusovi to nevadilo a vypadalo to, že ho takové jednání naopak uklidňuje. Avšak Severus věděl, že to nepotrvá dlouho, až začne být předmětem jeho zájmu Harry. Jestli bude Harry dál předvádět na hodinách Obrany takový výkon jako dosud s Albusem, tak si ho Remus ihned povšimne. A pak půjde za Minervou, svou bývalou vedoucí koleje, a zeptá se jí na její mínění o Harrym. A pak se věci opravdu pohnou kupředu.

A tak si Severus v duchu pokládal různorodé otázky. _Měl se to pokusit zastavit nebo se naopak angažovat, aby se to stalo? Měl by přikročit k tomu, že jim bude dělat průvodce? Nebo by pro něj bylo lepší, aby zůstal v pozadí a jen se díval, jak se věci vyvinou?_ Nevěděl.

Albus mu již dříve v týdnu, ještě než kontaktovat Remuse, přiznal, že Harry ukazuje pozoruhodné schopnosti při kouzlech, která se na hodinách až doposud naučil. Jeho zanícení a odhodlání bylo evidentní v každém sesílaném kouzle. A ať už napoprvé uspěl nebo ne, vždy se nemohl dočkat, až se zlepší. Jeho horlivost pro takové zdokonalování byla rovněž výjimečná. V porovnání s ostatními nejusilovnějšími studenty (jako například Hermiona), ovšem o svých schopnostech a zvyšujícím se pokroku nemluvil. Jen zřídka se sám od sebe přihlásil k odpovědi, když profesor položil třídě otázku, a namísto toho raději sklonil hlavu. Odpovídal jedině, když byl přímo vyvolán, ale pokud už promluvil, pak byla jeho odpověď promyšlená a rychlá.

Všechno do sebe nasával jako houba. A čím více Severus slyšel své spolupracovníky o něm hovořit, tím více se jedna část v něm chvěla pýchou na svého mladého přítele, zatímco druhou tísnil smutek. Byl tehdy tak slepý, že nevěnoval pozornost takovému horlivému studentovi?

Jistě, musel si připomenout, že se tentokrát nezměnilo jen jeho učitelské chování k Harrymu. Harry byl v jiné koleji a měl odlišné přátele a už jen skutečnost, že měl za nejlepšího přítele Nevilla Longbottoma rozhodně změnila plno věcí. Místo Rona Weasleyho, který mu býval věrným přítelem a ustavičně ho rozptyloval, měl nyní Nevilla, který se vůbec nestaral o famfrpál či jiné nedůležité věci. Neville zoufale toužil, aby na něj mohla být babička hrdá, a nyní díky sebedůvěře, kterou získal díky Harrymu, pomáhal Harrymu se soustředit.

A přesto byl předtím tak slepý. A ne že by mu v původní linii ostatní profesoři nedovolili nahlédnout do Harryho schopností. Harry sám zvládl všechny úkoly, ve kterých by si neporadili ani dospělí. A pak ve třetím ročníku… Věnoval tolik hodin, aby se s Remusem naučil patronovu zaklínadlu. A později ve stejném roce se úspěšně ubránil stovce mozkomory. To prostě nebylo přirozené. Dokonce ani pro dospělého a jistě ne pro třináctiletého chlapce.

Jak mu to mohlo uniknout? Jak mohl tak selhat, že si toho nevšiml a neupozornil na to ostatní?

A ve čtvrtém ročníku… Harry procházel bezpočtem knih a vstřebával informace v krátkém čase, který měl. A na vrchol všeho se ještě stihl utkat se svými protihráči. Severus připouštěl, že tam sehrálo svou úlohu štěstí, ale na konci Harry předešel všechny ostatní, když oni sami selhali.

Vyhrál turnaj, čelil Voldemortovi a ještě unikl živý i s tělem svého staršího kamaráda. Cedrika.

Severus přemítal, jestli se všechno odehraje stejně jako předtím. Bude osud stejně krutý a opět vybere chlapce do turnaje? Bude se turnaj vůbec pořádat? Z celého srdce doufal, že ne.

Odehnal podobné myšlenky stranou od temných věcí a zaměřil se více na přítomnost. Pomona s ním z kraje měsíce mluvila ohledně Harryho příhody se Smithem. Byl příjemně překvapen, že přišla za ním a ne za ředitelem, ale bylo to jen dobře.

„_Bylo to úžasné, Severusi," pronesla, když usedala na pohovku._

„_Och?"_

„_Jeho hněv byl pochopitelný. Smith řekl otřesné věci, ale Potterova kontrola byla ohromující."_

„_Chápu."_

„_Měl jsi ho vidět, Severusi. Pochybuji, že by dokonce sám Albus měl tolik kontroly, když by se jeho magie zvrtla."_

_Severus zamyšleně kývnul. Myšlenkami se vrátil k incidentu v pracovně starého muže, když mu řekl o Harryho životě u Dursleyových._

„_No, ale přišla jsem za tebou jednak proto, že bys měl vědět, co se stalo, a také, abych ti řekla, že s ním budu mít po prázdninách lehce instruktážní hodiny."_

„_Lehce instruktážní?" zeptal se Severus. Náhle ho zaujalo, co má tahle zavalitá žena přesně na mysli._

„_Aby zdokonalil svou sebekontrolu. Pochopila jsem to správně, že jsi mu dal k tomuto tématu navíc nějaké materiály ke čtení?"_

_Přikývl._

„_Dobře. Knihy ho dostali až sem, ale s takovouto kontrolou bude osobní vedení potřeba. Pokud mám pravdu, už začal techniky z knihy o vnitřní magii využívat. Ovšem bude potřebovat další vedení nebo jeho sebekontrola ustrne a nepohne se dál. Připouštím, že už teď je na podivuhodné úrovni, ale má ještě spoustu možností se zlepšit. Nachází se sotva na půli cesty do plného magického rozvinutí."_

_Severus zamrkal, když pochopil, kam se její kroky ubírají._

„_Mluvila jsi o tom s ředitelem?" zeptal se._

„_Ne, ještě ne. Počítám s tím, že se raději omluvím, kdyby to zamítl, až se o tom dozví, než abych v tomto případě žádala o povolení."_

_Mistr lektvarů se ušklíbl. Kdo mohl tušit, že vedoucí Mrzimoru dokáže být tak prohnaná?_

„_Dobře. Tak tedy po Vánocích," řekl Severus. „Och a dal jsem mu také knihu o nitrobraně. Stále je příliš mladý, aby ji začal používat, ale trocha zklidňujících cvičení mu bude jen prospěšná, ať už pro něj plánuješ cokoliv."_

„_Děkuji, budu to mít na zřeteli."_

Severus se usmál, byl opravdu vděčný, že se Harry dostal právě do Pomoniny koleje.

ooOoo

Harry a ostatní mrzimorští vstoupili do učebny Obrany proti černé magii spolu s nebelvíry. Všechny zajímalo, jaký jejich nový učitel bude. Přešli k lavicím a posadili se. Potom rychle stočili svou pozornost k profesoru Lupinovi, který právě vycházel z kabinetu.

„Dobré odpoledne," pozdravil. „Vyrozuměl jsem správně, že vás ředitel začal učit obranu proti jednoduchým zaklínadlům a jejich odrážení?"

Obdržel několik přikývnutí.

„Velmi dobře. Pak si otevřete učebnice na kapitole osm. Důvěrněji se seznámíme se štítovým kouzlem."

Hodina pokračovala a všichni byli spokojení, že učiteli rozumí, a že je opravdu něčemu učí.

„Později v týdnu se pokusíme seslat základní štít, ale myslím, že v tomto případě je důležité nejprve porozumět teorii," řekl. Procházel mezi lavicemi a ujišťoval se, že všichni pracují a čtou to, co jim bylo určeno.

Harry tuhle kapitolu už četl, ale obrázky vypadaly zajímavě, takže se ochotně pustil do studia pohybů hůlkou a v duchu si opakoval nezbytnou inkantaci.

Náhle sebou Coral na jeho zápěstí trhla, její šupiny se stáhly kolem bílé jizvy a zaryly do kůže.

Harry se okamžitě sehnul a sklonil k ní svou tvář.

*Co se děje?* zeptal se, když Lupin zašel za jeho lavici a pokračoval k Susan, která se hlásila.

*Profesor. On je… Těžko se to vysvětluje. Jen cítím…* zasyčela tiše.

*Co cítíš?* zeptal se Harry a ani si nevšiml, jak se k němu profesor Lupin znovu otočil, když Susan zodpověděl její dotaz.

*Je nebezpečný. Cítím z něj… hrozbu.*

Harry se zamračil a zvedl hlavu k profesorovi. Ztuhl, když zjistil, že se profesor dívá přímo na něj. Setkal se s jeho pohledem a udržel oční kontakt.

Nechal svou magii vystoupit z centra a vířit ji v sobě, jak mu radila kniha, aby se zklidnil. Pokoušel se trochu stáhnout svou nervozitu, když se upřeně díval do těch hlubokých hnědých očí nového profesora.

Coral měla pravdu. Ten muž byl nebezpečný. Nevěděl, jak to poznal, ale prostě to tak bylo.

Profesor se otočil a směřoval zpět ke katedře.

„Na čtvrtek od vás chci práci o rozsahu jedné stopy na téma štítové kouzlo, rozbor jeho silné a slabé stránky," řekl Lupin, protože byl právě konec hodiny.

ooOoo

„Je na něm něco divného," pronesl Harry tiše.

Právě byli venku u Hagridova domku.

„Ale vypadá mile a je rozhodně lepší než Quirrell. A podle ostatních studentů je jedním z nejlepších, jakého měli. Dokonce je na tenhle předmět skoro tak dobrý jako Brumbál," pronesla Susan.

„Souhlasím s tebou, ale je tu něco… Já nevím," povzdechl si Harry. Přál by si, aby to dokázal vysvětlit.

„No, je to dobrý učitel. Kdo ví, čím vším si prošel, že umí obranu tak dobře?" navrhl Neville. „Mám na mysli to, že má tolik jizev."

„Co jsi vlastně cítil, Harry?" zeptala se Susan.

„Něco jako nebezpečí. Jako kdyby se prostě mohl… Nevím, utrhnout za řetězu."

„To zní jako bys ho označil za zvíře," podotkla Susan se zamračením.

Harry zamrkal. „Máš pravdu, právě tak to cítím."

„Jako by byl divokým zvířetem?" zeptal se Neville. Byl zmatený.

„No, něco na ten způsob." Harry se na to zaměřil, pokoušel se přijít na nějaký smysl celé té záležitosti. „Neříkám, že je zlý, jen myslím, že je… něčím víc, než se jeví na první pohled."

„Jako zvěromág?" vyptávala se Susan.

„Jako profesorka McGonagallová?" zeptal se Harry. „Hmm, možná by to tak mohlo být."

„Jo a třeba je obrovským medvědem grizzlym nebo tygrem, a proto z něj ty a Coral cítíte nebezpečí," souhlasil Neville.

Harry trochu přimhouřil oči, nebyl o tom úplně přesvědčený. „Možná."

ooOoo

Remus mohl jen sotva uvěřit tomu, jak se jeho život za poslední týden změnil. Měl nyní teplé místo k životu, dobře placenou práci na jeho nejoblíbenějším místě na zemi a ještě ke všemu učil syna svého nejlepšího přítele!

Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že by mohl být tak spokojený.

A Harry, páni, ten chlapec byl úžasný. Rozhodně to byl Lilyin syn. Na všech jeho hodinách vynikal a pracoval tak usilovně, jako by si chtěl něco dokázat. Remus dumal nad tím, co ho tak pohání kupředu.

„Jaký byl tvůj první učitelský týden, Remusi?" zeptal se Kratiknot, když vstupoval do jeho kabinetu.

„Až dosud vážně skvělý," řekl. Ani nebyl překvapený, že se tento maličký profesor zastavil.

„Dobře, dobře. Takže, eh, mám za to, že se nevyskytly žádné problémy?"

„Jako se studenty? Ne, zatím ne. Avšak několik z nich mě opravdu zaujalo."

„Och?"

„Cedrik Diggory vypadá, že má vše pevně v rukách, a Penelopa Clearwaterová je velmi bystrá."

Kratiknot jen zářil při zmínce o své havraspárce.

„Ale jsem trochu překvapený z Harryho Pottera. Očekával jsem od něj, jako od Jamesova syna, něco trochu jiného. I když připouštím, že je i po Lily," řekl na konci docela tiše.

„Ano, je celkem pozoruhodný, že? Mám pocit, že ti Albus řekl o všech okolnostech kolem Harryho, když jsi nastupoval?"

Remus přikývl a znovu si vzpomněl na své překvapení, když slyšel o Coral a Harryho schopnosti mluvit hadím jazykem. Četl samozřejmě Denního věstce, ale to bylo něco úplně jiného, než všechno slyšet na vlastní uši od ředitele. Také mu přišlo divné, že se ředitel vůbec nezmínil o Dursleyových. Chtěl se ho na to později zeptat, aby zjistil, jestli u nich byl Harry šťastný, ale pak ředitel odbočil k učebním plánům a plně ho zaměstnal popisem nedávných událostí kolem Harryho. Hadí jazyk… Páni.

„Takže, co o tom chlapci soudíš?" zeptal se Kratiknot zvědavě. „Rád bych znal nezaujatý názor."

„Je velmi všímavý a všechno se rychle naučí. Ačkoliv si nejsem jistý, jestli to nepochází z toho, že se učí dopředu. Není moc otevřený, ale na otázky, které mu položím, odpovídá bez problémů. On je…" Remus se zastavil. Nedokázal zabránit zamračení.

„Co? Co se děje, Remusi? On je… Co?" zeptal se Kratiknot, když Remus nepokračoval.

„Je opatrný. Opatrný… v mé společnosti. A já nevím proč."

Kratiknot zvolna přikývl se stínem porozumění. „Chápu."

„Víš, co by mohlo být příčinou? Nebo jsou to jen mé představy?"

„Naneštěstí si to asi jen nepředstavuješ. Má velmi dobrý důvod být před tebou ostražitý, když jsi novým učitelem Obrany, a jeho poslední nebyl právě vzor přívětivosti."

„Ale proč se tak chová jen on? Žádný jiný student si nehlídá záda, když vstoupím do místnosti, nebo lehce nestrne, když se postavím na méně než pět stop od něj."

Kratiknot si povzdechl. „Víš, že Quirrellovým cílem byl student z Mrzimoru?"

„Ano, ale to s tím… Och, Merline. To byl on? On byl tím mrzimorem?"

Kratiknot vážně přikývl.

„Pak už to tedy chápu."

„Jsem si jistý, že si časem uvědomí, že pro něj neznamenáš hrozbu. Měli jste spolu zatím jen pár hodin. Uvidíš."

Remus přikývl, byl hluboce ztracený v myšlenkách.

„No, tak se uvidíme ráno," řekl Kratiknot, když se rozhodl odejít.

„Jo, uvidíme se zítra. Děkuji, že ses zastavil."

„Není zač. A kdybys měl nějaké otázky, víš, kde mě najdeš."

ooOoo

„Už je zase nemocný," zašeptal Neville Harrymu, když vcházeli do učebny Obrany.

Harry přikývl. Oči se mu zúžily částečnou spokojeností i lehkým podezřením.

V půlce minulého měsíce profesor Lupin onemocněl a ředitel ho celé dva dny zastupoval. A nyní se to opakovalo. Vypadalo to, že už byl zase nemocný a přesně stejným způsobem jako minule.

„Je to divné," zamumlal Harry.

„Souhlasím. Čarodějové tak často neonemocní. Nejsme jako mudlové," odpověděl Neville tiše, když jim profesor řekl, aby si vyndali učebnice. Očividně se cítil příliš špatně na praktickou lekci, takže chtěl, aby se učili z knihy.

Harry byl k Lupinovi stále nedůvěřivý. Na jednu stranu si mužovy hodiny užíval a naučil se od něj opravdu hodně, ale na stranu druhou nedokázal setřást pocit, že ten muž něco skrýval. Něco nebezpečného.

Měl obavy o mužovo zdraví, avšak dumal nad tím, že by Lupinova opakující nemoc mohla být jen zástěrkou něčeho jiného. Stejně jako Quirrellovo koktání bylo jen maskou jeho skutečné povahy. Připouštěl, že byl zatím nemocný jen dvakrát, ale vypadalo to, že se to bude opakovat.

Prostě to nedávalo smysl. Samozřejmě si byl jistý, že si ředitel dával pozor při hledání náhrady za učitele Obrany a profesor Snape by také určitě nedovolil někomu podezřelému, aby přišel do styku s ním a ostatními studenty, zejména potom, co se předtím stalo, ale bradavičtí zaměstnanci už byli podvedeni jednou, mohli by být podvedeni i podruhé.

Ještě tu byla i jiná věc. Zimní prázdniny se pomalu blížily a Harry přemýšlel, kam během nich asi půjde. Věděl, že Draco a Neville pojedou domů, stejně jako většina ostatních studentů. Ale on věděl, že tu není žádná možnost, aby… No, věděl, že se k Dursleyovým na Vánoce jistě nevrátí, pokud k tomu měl co říct.

Říkal si, že zůstat v Bradavicích nebude zas tak špatné. Bude se moci bez rozptylování potloukat po knihovně a číst do aleluja. Přemýšlel, kdo z učitelů tu asi zůstane. Doufal, že profesor Snape. A možná pro něj bude mít madam Pomfreyová nějaká další praktické cvičení. Před nedávnem ho začala učit diagnostikovat studenty, kteří přišli na ošetřovnu. A on si tak rozšířil další schopnost v hadím jazyce. V _Umění hadího jazyka_ to bylo v krátkosti zmíněno, ale nijak nerozvedeno. A Harry brzy zjistil, že se to pro něj stalo přímo přirozeností._ Když se pacienta dotkneme a zeptáme se, jaký má problém, ukáže se vám diagnóza sama před očima… _

„_Pokračuj, Harry," pobídla ho madam Pomfreyová a pokynula směrem k nebelvírovi ze třetího ročníku._

_Harry přikývl a položil ruku na paži Leea Jordana. *Co je za problém?*_

_Náhle to uviděl. Pravé koleno staršího chlapce se lehce rozsvítilo a on v mysli uviděl shluk svalů a tkáně pod kůží. Zdálo se, že je to lehce nateklé. Dokonce mohl spatřit i krev, která se prosákla do okolní oblasti._

_Harry se zadíval na chlapcovo koleno, která zakrývaly kalhoty. „Udeřil ses před nedávnem do kolena?"_

_Černoch radostně zazářil. „To je úžasné! Jak jsi to věděl?" zeptal se Jordan. „Před několika dny mě na tréninku famfrpálu zasáhl potlouk. Dvojčatům se na chvilku vymkl kontrole."_

„_No, stále to máš oteklé, a mám pravdu, když řeknu, že tam máš stále docela pěknou modřinu?"_

_Jordan ohromeně přikývl, když si Harry přitáhl Coral blíž a promluvil hadím jazykem._

„_Fakt úžasné," zašeptal Jordan, když ucítil, že je jeho koleno zhojené._

Harry si také pomyslel, že to bylo úžasné a doopravdy ho zajímalo, co by se dozvěděl, kdyby diagnostikoval profesora Lupina.

ooOoo

Týdny utekly jako voda a Severus mohl jen těžko uvěřit tomu, že už se připravují na zimní prázdniny.

Bylo to velmi zvláštní. Minule se obával o Quirrella a jeho snahu o získání kamene a byl znechucený výsledky famfrpálových zápasů. Tentokrát jeho zájmy vedly zcela jinam.

Brumbál měl podezření, ovšem Severus si byl jistý, že jeho úvahy směřují úplně špatným směrem, což bylo v celém tom zmatku jen požehnání. Ředitel se zcela jasně zajímal o jeho blaho, ať už z jakéhokoliv důvodu, a nevědomky mu to dával najevo na téměř každém kroku. Část v Severusovi na něj chtěla celou pravdu vykřičet a ukončit tak všechny Albusovy starostlivé, sotva patrné pohledy, které k němu vysílal. Ale pak Severus musel připustit, že přiznání pravdy by mu přineslo jen více problémů a všechno by se zkomplikovalo.

A tak se rozhodl, že to musí vydržet.

Vydržet. Vypadalo to, že to byla jediná věc, ve které byl dobrý. Jistě, byl obdařen strategickým myšlením, také se stal prohnaným špionem a nejmladším mistrem lektvarů za více jak dvě stě let, ale poslední dobou se cítil být… opatrný, starý a vyčerpaný. Posledních několik nocí nemohl spát a nevypadalo to, že by se ta dnešní noc nějak lišila.

Mohl vidět změny, které provedl s Harrym, a byl na toho chlapce hrdý, vážně byl, ale měl… strach. Bál se, že to všechno bude k ničemu. Určitá část v něm věděla, že je na sebe moc přísný, příliš pesimistický a také si byl jist, že Harry, kterého opustil, by jeho negativistické myšlenky neschvaloval, ale nemohl si pomoci. Byla to jeho přirozenost. Každý kousek dobra, které kdy učinil, mu před koncem jen ublížil. Nic, co udělal, nevydrželo, a nikdo, komu se pokusil pomoci, nebyl ve skutečnosti zachráněn.

Severus dlaní tvrdě udeřil do stěny svých soukromých pokojů. Vnímal ozvěnu, která se vytvořila, a zaměřil se na bolestivé brnění na kůži, které trvalo ještě dlouho po tom, co zvuk plesknutí o kámen vymizel.

Choval se tak hloupě. Věděl to. Harry ho neposlal zpátky jen proto, aby o sobě takto pochyboval. Jeho přítel nevyčerpal své magické jádro a nedal mu druhou šanci, aby si hověl v mizérii beznaději a dělal si starosti o možnou budoucí smrt.

Severus se napřímil a odtáhl svou brnící ruku od zdi. Vynadal si, že upadl do takového donebevolajícího zoufání. On byl přece lepší! Byl vedoucím Zmijozelu, člen Fénixova řádu a tajný bojovník Potterova hnutí!

Vydechl a krátce zavřel oči.

Dal se dohromady a přesunul se, aby si sedl do svého pohodlného křesla. Vzpomínal na to, co mu Harry řekl těsně předtím, než ho poslal zpět…

„_Věřím ti, Severusi," řekl Harry. O krok ustoupil a vstoupil tak do runové sítě nakreslené na podlaze. „Pokud to někdo může dokázat, pak to jsi ty."_

„_Vkládáš do mě přílišnou důvěru, Harry. Větší, než bych si kdy pomyslel, že dostanu od tebe… nebo kohokoliv jiného. Pokusím se nezklamat. Ne, že by ses dozvěděl, jestli selžu."_

„_Brumbál ti věří stejně jako já," zdůraznil Harry. „A ty neselžeš. Jsi příliš tvrdohlavý."_

Severus se v přítmí svých komnat zlehka usmál. Připomenul si, že i kdyby on sám v sebe neměl důvěru, tak Harry ji měl a možná by ji měl znovu.

A s tím mistr lektvarů zavřel oči a spánek ho přemohl…

_Noční vzduch byl prosycen mračny prachu. Mezi hromadami trosek, které kdysi bývávaly budovami na Příčné ulici, byla rozesetá ložiska ohňů._

_Pilíře budovy banky se zhroutily a kolem trosek se nacházela těla skřetů a čarodějů._

„_Přišli jsme příliš pozdě," řekl muž a padl na kolena._

„_Ne, ještě ne," pronesl starší hlas. Patřil Brumbálovi._

_Severus se postavil vedle bývalého ředitele. Očima sledoval klečícího muže. „Vstávej, Lupine," nařídil mu. „Musíme ho najít."_

_Tím vytrhl Remuse z jeho rozjímání a on se rychle postavil._

„_Do banky, pojďte honem," řekl Brumbál. Pohyboval se mezi sutinami a překračoval vychladlá těla s osobitou lehkostí._

_Došli až k polorozpadlým stěnám Gringottbanky. Velká vrata byla roztříštěná na malé kusy, které ležely všude kolem. Sám prostor dveří byl nyní povážlivě nakloněný, vypálené značky hyzdily celý jejich okraj. Vstoupili do ticha a dumali nad tím, jestli najdou ještě někoho živého. Kolem nich bylo tolik mrtvých. Tohle bylo jedno z nejhorších míst, které za tento měsíc viděli. Voldemortovi pobočníci se opravdu činili._

_S rozsvícenými světly hůlek pokračovali dále do banku, nořili se do útrob tohoto zničeného místa. S každým krokem se jejich naděje snižovaly a pochyby vzrůstaly. Možná ho nikdy nenajdou._

_Bušení. Slyšeli bušení._

„_Severusi," prohlásil Brumbál. Jeho hlas se rozléhal všude kolem nich. „Tudy."_

_Tlukot se stával hlasitějším, naléhavějším, jak spěchali hlouběji do banky. Severus si nebyl jistý, kde to vlastně právě byli, ale rozhodně věděl, že na draky by narazili až o několik podlaží níže. Co se tady stalo?_

_Zkáza kolem neměla hranic, ale jistě nebyla všechna způsobena Smrtijedy, protože nyní se pohybovali mezi mrtvými těly Smrtijedů, z čehož někteří měli dokonce vyšší hodnost, což jim naznačoval véčkový odznak ve tvaru hada na jejich šatech. Čím více vlnek pod véčkem bylo, tím vyšší hodnosti Smrtijed dosáhl._

_Spěchali dál a nacházeli stále více mrtvých Smrtijedů a méně a méně mrtvých skřetů. Kdokoliv to způsobil, musel to udělat rychle a rozhodně. Nebyla sice použita smrtící kletba, ale něco mocného to jistě bylo._

„_Severusi!"_

_Severus se otočil za Brumbálovým překvapeným zvoláním a zjistil, že jeho mentor ukazuje hůlkou na jednoho z nejobávanějších Smrtijedů ze všech._

„_Velitelka Belatrix," vydechl Remus._

„_Je mrtvá," prohlásil Brumbál po chvíli. Sám byl překvapený, že ji tu viděl._

„_J-jak?" zeptal se Remus rozechvěle._

„_To nevím," odpověděl Brumbál, než znovu uslyšeli tlukot._

„_Tady tudy," řekl Severus a naznačil do jedné z úzkých chodeb._

_Skloněni došli až k tunelu. Celý průchod by zablokován._

„_Harry?" zakřičel Remus._

_Další zabušení, tentokráte o něco zoufalejší než to předchozí._

„_Severusi, zakouzli kolem nás štít, dokud nedokončím tohle kouzlo," řekl Brumbál._

„_Ano, ředi… Albusi," odpověděl. Trochu se zarazil, protože se opravil až příliš pozdě. Brumbál už nechtěl, aby ho oslovovali titulem ředitele. Bradavice padli a on si to nerad připomínal._

_Brumbál ignoroval Severusovo přeřeknutí a posunkem jim naznačil, aby poodstoupili, zatímco pozvedal hůlku._

_BUUUUM!_

_Odmrštil trosky směrem za ně, aby nemohly Harryho zranit. Severus mezitím zakouzlil štít, aby je tak ochránil._

„_Harry!" vyjekl Remus a hnal se vpřed s Brumbálem a Snapem hned v závěsu._

_Harry se opíral v protějším rohu. V rukách neměl zhola nic a Severus přemýšlel, kam se poděla jeho hůlka._

_Rozsvítili své hůlky, aby se pořádně rozhlédli kolem, a uvědomili si, že se dostali do malé místnosti, jež rozhodně nebyla trezorem, nýbrž, dle vzhledu trosek, obřadní komnatou skřetů._

_Severus se znovu zaměřil na Harryho, který byl nyní skrčený na boku. Z nosu mu crčela krev._

„_Harry, co se tady stalo?" zeptal se Brumbál, když poklekal vedle něj. Remus mu byl u nohou, zatímco Severus zůstával za Brumbálem._

_Harry zavrtěl hlavou a zavřel oči. „Já…" Hlas se mu chvěl a ve vzduchu se zvedla vlna zvláštní magie._

„_Harry, prosím…" tlačil na něj Brumbál jemně. „Prosím, řekni nám, co se tu stalo."_

_Sledovali, jak se mladý muž několikrát nadechl, aby se uklidnil, než otevřel oči a podíval se na ně. „Já… Pokusil jsem se pomoci skřetům, ale Smrtijedi nás zatlačili zpátky a ona… dračice… A pak se dostali přes dveře. Myslel jsem si, že umřu, a tak…"_

„_Co, Harry? Co se stalo?" zeptal se Brumbál a sevřel Harryho třesoucí se ruku._

„_Moje hůlka se rozlomila," prohlásil náhle Harry._

„_Bela ti zlomila hůlku?" zeptal se Remus měkce. Nepřekvapilo by ho, kdyby ta žena provedla něco takového._

„_N-ne, to já. Seslal jsem kouzlo a ona… ona se mi rozlomila v ruce."_

_Remus zmateně zamrkal, Severus se zamračil a Brumbál vykulil oči._

„_To je v pořádku, můj chlapče, všechno bude v pořádku," řekl Brumbál. Sklonil se k němu a položil mu ruku na rameno._

_Harry se ještě stále nehýbal, když pozvedl tvář. V očích měl strašlivě děsivé odhodlání._

„_Zabil jsem je, pane. Zabil jsem je. Zabil jsem je všechny."_

„_Já vím, Harry," zašeptal Brumbál a přivinul si Harryho k sobě. „Já vím." A s tím se Harry zhroutil do náruče bývalého ředitele, zatímco starý muž otočil své oči ke svému starému špionovi. „Severusi…"_

„Severusi?! Severusi?!"

Severus prudce otevřel oči. Ještě byl vyplašený z toho náhlého probuzení, když na svém rameni pocítil pevný stisk ruky. Nezastavil se, aby přemýšlel. Nedopřál si vteřinku, aby si ujasnil, kde a v jaké době se nachází. Prostě zareagoval. Zvedl loket vzhůru a odmrštil ruku té osoby nahoru a pryč ze svého ramene, než zcela napřímil svou paži a sevřel ji v pevnou pěst a udeřil jí toho člověka do hrudi, aby ho odtlačil zpátky.

Uslyšel, jak ten nevítaný host zalapal překvapeně po dechu, když mu tím úderem bez pochyby vyrazil dech. Severus nečekal, až se vzpamatuje z jeho nečekaného útoku, vyšvihl se z křesla, prudce se otočil a namířil na něj svou hůlkou.

Zůstal stát jako přimražený.

Tady, v tmavém koutě jeho obývacího pokoje stál Albus Brumbál svádějící boj o dech, pravou ruku si tisknul na hrudník a levou měl pozvednutou, jako že se vzdává.

„Zatraceně! Už jste to zase udělal! Skoro jsem vás proklel!" Severus zjistil, že na něj sám ječí.

Brumbál se napřímil, už se ze Severusova útoku dostatečně vzpamatoval. „Omlouvám se, Severusi, ale i když jsem na tvé dveře klepal několikrát a volal na tebe, nikdo mi neodpovídal. Obvykle jsi velmi pohotový a já jsem si nemohl pomoci, aby ve mně nevzrostly obavy. Ještě není ani deset hodin a sám vím, že před jedenáctou tomu ani neříkáš noc. A jelikož jsem ředitel, využil jsem svého práva a vstoupil, abych se přesvědčil, že jsi v pořádku."

Severus se zachmuřil, vzpomínal na to, co se mu zdálo, a došlo mu, že si pomýlil realitu se svým výjevem z minulosti… nebo budoucnosti? Měl velké štěstí, že na Brumbála před minutkou nezavolal_ Albusi_, protože v tu chvíli nebyl ještě tolik při smyslech, aby si odvodil, kdy a kde se právě nacházel.

„Jsi v pořádku, můj chlapče?" zeptal se Brumbál po chvilce.

Severus přikývl. „Ano, řediteli. Jen nejsem zvyklý být takovýmto náhlým způsobem probuzen."

„Ještě jednou se omlouvám. Neměl jsem v úmyslu tě vylekat."

Severus to odmávnul. Přešel k pohovce a usadil se na ni, zatímco beze slova pokynul Brumbálovi, aby ho následoval.

„Jsi neuvěřitelně rychlý a mrštný, Severusi. Člověk by si nikdy nemyslel, že je někdo schopen se pohybovat tak rychle okamžitě po probuzení z tvrdého spánku," dodal Brumbál, když se posadil.

„Ovšem. Takže, musíte mít nějaký důvod pro tak pozdní návštěvu," pronesl Severus. Rozhodl se, že se musí odklonit od toho, co se před chvílí přihodilo.

Brumbál se zamračil nad Severusovým jasným pokusem o změnu tématu, ale nechal to být. Nebylo to poprvé, co byl Severus násilím probuzen a pravděpodobně ani naposledy.

„No, přišel jsem, abych si vyslechl tvůj názor ohledně jisté záležitosti," prohlásil Brumbál.

Severus pozvedl obočí. „A tahle záležitost je, hádám, tak důležitá, že vás to přinutilo přijít za mnou?"

„Není to naléhavé, takže nemusíš mít obavy, jen jsem si myslel, že by bylo prozíravé znát tvůj názor, vezmeme-li do úvahy tvé předchozí interakce s chlapcem, než budou prázdniny na spadnutí."

„S chlapcem? Míníte Harryho Pottera."

„Ano, míním."

„Takže, stalo se ohledně něj něco? Učinil snad něco dalšího, co si vyžaduje naši pozornost? Přišla za vámi s něčím madam Pomfreyová?" zeptal se Severus. Náhle ho to velmi zaujímalo.

„Ne, nic takového. Jen jsem si právě přes letax povídal s Augustou Longbottomovou, která mě informovala, že ji Neville požádal, jestli by mohl Harryho pozvat do jejich sídla na prázdniny."

„A vy chcete vědět, jestli je dobrý nápad to dovolit?"

„Ano, zjednodušeně řečeno."

„No, co o tom soudíte?" zeptal se Severus a vrátil mu ten dotaz nazpět. Byl zvědavý, jakým směrem se ubírají Albusovy myšlenky.

„Nejsem si jist. Věřím, že Harry a Neville by oba z takové déletrvající návštěvy mohli mít jen prospěch, ale nevím, jestli je vhodné riskovat Harryho bezpečí. Voldemort se zatím neobjevil, ale nepřekvapilo by mě, kdyby nezůstával skrytý nějak moc dlouho. Minule, když mě viděl, nebyl příliš spokojený."

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Pan Potter nebude nikdy plně v bezpečí. Nemůžete toho chlapce schovávat v izolované krabici a očekávat tak, že doroste do rozumného a váženého člověka."

„Ano, Severusi, já vím, a proto jsem za tebou přišel. Pokud tomu chlapci dovolím jít k Longbottomovým, pak bych měl rád nějakou záruku, že bude vše v pořádku."

„Nehodlám jim dělat chůvu nebo je sledovat, řediteli. Takže, pokud jste uvažoval o tomhle, pak byste měl raději vymyslet něco jiného."

„Ne, ne, nic takového. Jen jsem měl na mysli nějaká pravidla, která bych měl přednést Augustě ohledně Harryho. Už něco takového sama očekává a jsem si jistý, že chápe nebezpečenství, které s sebou ten chlapec eventuálně kamkoliv přináší. Je cílem, o tom není sporu."

„Jsem si jistý, že si Augusta dokáže srovnat chlapce do latě a udržet je v bezpečí, jak to jen bude možné, aniž by potřebovala nějakou podporu zvenčí. A pro vaše ujištění – moudrým opatřením by mohlo být minimálně nouzové přenášedlo. Sám už jsem před časem chlapci věnoval ochranný náhrdelník," řekl Severus, než se dokázal zadržet. A pak odolal nutkání plácnout se do čela. Na tohle byl až příliš unavený!

Brumbál pozvedl obočí. „Ochranný náhrdelník, Severusi?"

Severus se pokusil vypadat nenuceně. „Měl jsem pocit, že je to vhodný postup, jak se s tím vyrovnat. Řekl jsem panu Potterovi, aby si to za každých okolností nechal pro sebe a on tak učinil. Nikdy jsem nezjišťoval, jestli jej nosí, ale on ví, že je to v jeho zájmu. Pochybuji, že by mu nějaký dospělý za jeho vědomé paměti obstaral takový dárek."

Brumbálovy oči láskyplně jiskřily. „Děkuji ti, Severusi. Věděl jsem, že bude jen správné za tebou zajít. Hned zítra ráno Augustě zavolám a sdělím jí, že bude mít na prázdniny hosta."

„Rád jsem pomohl," pronesl Severus neutrálně a ředitel se usmál.


	16. Chapter 10

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten, Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 10: Více než jen prostá podobnost**

„Určitě, Neville!" odpověděl Harry nadšeně, když se ho Neville zeptal, jestli by s ním nechtěl strávit prázdniny v sídle Longbottomových. „Díky moc! Bude to úžasné!"

Neville se začervenal. „Jsem rád, že souhlasíš. Když jsem babi žádal o dovolení, nebyla si jistá, jestli bys chtěl."

„A proč bych neměl chtít? Jsi můj nejlepší přítel!" zvolal Harry, stále byl ještě rozrušený z toho pozvání, a tak se projevoval hlasitěji než obvykle. Ale byli venku v rohu na nádvoří, takže to nevadilo.

Neville jen zářil a na hrudi se mu rozrůstal nepatrný pocit pýchy. Byl něčí nejlepší přítel!

„Takže, kde to vlastně bydlíš?" zeptal se Harry už o něco tišeji.

„Na předměstí Witshire, v Anglii, s mojí babičkou."

„A říkáš jí babi, že?"

Neville přikývl.

Harry náhle vykulil oči při pohledu dolů na Coral. „Um, Neville, ale ví o Coral, že?"

Neville přikývl. „Jo, čte Denní věštec, i když se o některé jejich zprávy nezajímá. Řekl jsem jí, že Coral a Hedvika pojedou pravděpodobně s námi, pokud budeš souhlasit."

„A Coral jí nevadí?"

„Řekla jen, abych ti dal vědět, že Coral dostaneš na svou zodpovědnost."

Harry přitakal. „Jasně."

Neville se usmál, než zvážněl a zatvářil se ustaraně.

Harry se zachmuřil. „Neville, co se děje?"

„No, během prázdnin chodíváme… navštívit moje rodiče a já, no, babi mi řekla, že bys to měl vědět…" Neville si povzdechl. Bylo pro něj příliš říci cokoliv víc.

Harry trochu zmateně zamrkal. „Dobře, to je v pohodě, ale asi tomu nerozumím. Myslel jsem… no, když jsem se dozvěděl, že jsi vyrostl u babičky, myslel jsem si, že jsi… no, jako já."

Neville se smutně usmál. „To jsem. Moji rodiče žijí u svatého Munga."

Harry se zamračil. Směr, kterým se jejich rozhovor ubíhal, se mu vůbec nezamlouval.

„Před deseti lety Smrtijedi mučili moje rodiče kletbou _Cruciatus_. Nemůžou… No, prostě už to nejsou oni," pokračoval Neville tiše. „A nikdy ani nebudou."

Harry polkl. „To je mi líto, Neville."

Neville váhavě pokrčil rameny. „Vlastně jsem je předtím ani neznal."

„I tak to musí být těžké."

„To je," připustil Neville.

„Děkuji, že jsi mi to řekl, Neville."

Po tomto rozhovoru po dlouhou dobu vůbec nemluvili.

ooOoo

Harry došel k ředitelně. Prázdniny začínaly následujícího dne a on už se nemohl dočkat, až s Nevillem odjede. Všechno měl sbalené, včetně knih, které mu půjčila madam Pomfreyová.

Nevěděl, proč si ho profesor Brumbál zavolal, ale Neville se domníval, že to bude pravděpodobně kvůli tomu, že s ním odjíždí na prázdniny. Podle Nevilla se jeho babička nejprve potřebovala domluvit s ředitelem, než ho formálně pozvala. Profesorka Sproutová Harryho instruovala, kam má jít, a tak se nyní nacházel před kamenným chrličem.

„Um, citronový drops?" zeptal se Harry a cítil se trochu bláznivě, že si povídá s chrličem. Avšak k jeho překvapení se socha odklonila na stranu a ve výhledu se objevily schody.

Nechal se vyvézt nahoru a zaťukal na dveře.

„Pojď dál, Harry."

Harry uposlechl, rozeznávaje Brumbálův hlas.

Vstoupil do pracovny a byl tím místem úplně uchvácen. Objevilo se před ním tolik věciček a nablýskaných zařízení, ale neměl pocit, jakoby stál ve starém muzeu. Ne, naopak, cítil se vítaný.

„Ahoj, Harry."

Harry se zadíval do přední části pracovny, kde spatřil rozměrný masivní stůl a za ním sedícího Albuse Brumbála oblečeného do barevného hábitu. Na bidýlku vedle stolu pospával rudý opeřenec.

„Zdravím, pane," řekl a váhavě přešel k němu.

„Citronový drops, Harry?" nabídl mu a ukázal na misku na kraji stolu.

Harry se usmál. „Děkuji, pane," řekl a zastavil se až u stolu.

„Klidně se posaď, Harry. Pokud jsi to ještě nezjistil, nejsi v žádném průšvihu."

Harry se uvolněně usmál. Byl si celkem jistý, že nic neprovedl, ale i tak byl rád, že ho o tom ředitel ujistil.

„Nuže, bylo mi řečeno, že strávíš prázdniny s Augustou a Nevillem Longbottomovými."

„Ano, pane."

„Mám za to, že už jsi sbalený?"

„Ano, pane."

Brumbál přikývl. Oči mu zajiskřily, než trochu zvážněly. Vstal a přesunul se k jedné z polic za stolem. Zvedl ruku k jedné z umně zdobených krabic a Harry si všiml, že ředitelova ruka byla pečlivě ovázaná bílým pruhem látky.

*Cítím ve vzduchu slabý závan zaschlé krve, *zasyčela Coral tiše. *Myslím, že se ředitel nějak poranil.*

Harry beze slova kývl a dumal nad tím, co se stalo a proč si to ředitel už nezahojil. Jistě sám dokázal seslat jednoduché léčebné kouzlo, ne?

Brumbál se otočil zpátky k němu a v ruce držel malý, jednoduchý medailon, který by se mohl připnout k řetízku nebo náramku. Ve středu bílého kovu byl fénix a na okraji byla vyleptaná slova v cizím jazyce.

„Byl bych rád, kdybys to odteď nosil, Harry. Je to záchranné přenášedlo. Aktivuje se, pokud tvá životní síla z jakéhokoliv důvodu poklesne nebo pokud vyslovíš _Fawkesův domov_. Přenese tě sem a upozorní madam Pomfreyovou na tvůj příchod."

Harry zamrkal.

„Je to jen bezpečnostní opatření, Harry. Vyrozuměl jsem správně, že s tebou profesor Snape mluvil o nutnosti mít takové věci při sobě?"

Harry zvolna kývl. Převzal si medailon a všiml si na jeho vrcholu malého háčku, který může být lehce připojen k náhrdelníku, který mu Snape už věnoval. Rychle ho připevnil ke stříbrnému řetízku, který nosil kolem krku, než oboje schoval pod oblečení.

Brumbál se usmál a položil ruku na stůl. Harryho oči se znovu zaměřily na bílý obvaz na čarodějově ruce. Ředitel dobře věděl, kam směřuje jeho pohled, a jemně se usmál.

„Ten druhý důvod, proč jsem tě sem zavolal, je čistě soukromý. Chtěl bych vědět, jak daleko ses dostal s hadím jazykem." Pohnul poraněnou rukou a začal odmotávat bandáž.

„Co se stalo, pane?"

„Byl jsem před několika dny trochu neopatrný na procházce v lese. Obyčejně bych si to říznutí ihned zahojil, ale pak mě přepadla zvědavost. Pokud by ti to nevadilo, rád bych si to od tebe nechal ošetřit. Madam Pomfreyová mi sdělila, že už jsi ošetřoval mnoho svých spolužáků a tak, když jsou mými studenty, bych chtěl tuto zkušenost zažít na vlastní kůži."

Harry vstal z křesla a přesunul se blíž ke stolu, aby se lépe podíval. Brumbál otočil své křeslo a pokynul Harrymu, aby obešel stůl.

Harry se zadíval na ředitelovu ruku, která byla již plně odkrytá, a našel na spodu staré dlaně dlouhou řeznou ránu. Byla na otevřených okrajích zarudlá a oteklá a Harry okamžitě věděl, že je zanícená. Byl také schopen vydedukovat, že cokoliv to způsobilo, bylo to tupé se zubatými okraji.

„No, pane, vypadá to zaníceně, ale to by neměl být problém. Mám vám to během léčení znecitlivit?" zeptal se Harry a přešel do _profesionálního módu_, který madam Pomfreyová zmiňovala, kdykoliv někoho ošetřoval.

„To dokážeš?" zeptal se Brumbál trochu překvapeně.

Harry přikývl. „Není to tak těžké. Moje magie prostě jen dočasně překryje nervy a blokuje tak signály bolestivosti."

„Chápu. No, nezatěžuj se s tím. Klidně se bez toho obejdu," pronesl zlehka.

Harry přikývl. Ani nebyl překvapený, že ředitel odmítl jeho nabídku. Většina z ošetřovaných znecitlivění odmítla. Když třeba léčil předchozí týden Freda Weasleyho, George, jeho dvojče, řekl, že akceptování něčeho takového by bylo zženštilé.

Harry vzhlédl k Brumbálově tváři, než vzal zraněnou ruku do své pravačky a přesunul levačku s Coral přes jeho zápěstí a překryl jej.

„Pravděpodobně to bude trochu štípat, jak se bude magie vypořádávat s infekcí, ale víc by to bolet nemělo," prohlásil jednoduše.

Brumbál přikývl a dychtivě ho sledoval.

Harryho zajímalo, jestli to byl spíše test nebo zvědavost. Ať tak či tak, předpokládal, že to bylo ředitelovo právo ujistit se, že dělá s hadím jazykem uspokojivý pokrok. Kdo mohl vědět, jak moc je tím vším školní rada znepokojená, a také v žádném případě nechtěl, aby si kdokoliv myslel, že se v kouzlení nesnaží tolik, kolik zvládne.

*Zranění, očisti se. Ráno, vyléč se,* zasyčel.

Cítil, jak svaly v Brumbálově ruce trochu ztuhly, když rozprostřel svou magii a vyslal ji směrem k ředitelově, aby rychle přemohla infekci a vyléčila zranění. Sledoval, jak se kůže zaceluje. Nezbyla ani jizva či důkaz, že tam řezná rána kdy byla.

Brumbál sevřel a rozevřel ruku. Zkoušel, jak se léčba povedla. Pak se usmál.

„Velmi působivé, Harry. Moc dobře."

„Žádný problém, pane."

Brumbál se zadíval na Coral. „A děkuji i vám, madam Coral."

Coral se napřímila očividnou pýchou, vyhřívajíc se v jeho pozornosti. Harry se pobaveně ušklíbl.

„Říká, že jí bylo potěšením," přeložil Harry.

Brumbál na ni krátce uznale kývnul, než se zadíval opět na Harryho. „Dobře, můj chlapče, užij si zimní prázdniny a veselé Vánoce."

ooOoo

Jízda vlakem uběhla rychle a než se Harry vzpamatoval, vystupovali z vlaku a pospíchali směrem k hrozivě vypadající starší ženě, která stála poblíž místa, kde se studenti vítali se svými rodinami.

„To je moje babi, ta s tím supím kloboukem. Tak pojď, nerada čeká," řekl Neville zadýchaně, zatímco za sebou táhl svou tašku a pokoušel se zadržet Trevora v náprsní kapse.

Harry se s ním snažil udržet krok. Vláčel sám svůj kufr a Hedvičina klec balancovala na něm.

„Dobré odpoledne, babi," pronesl Neville a zůstal stát v pozoru asi metr před ní.

„Neville," řekla a trochu pozvedla hlavu.

Neville si rychle odkašlal, položil své věci a otočil se k Harrymu. „Babi, dovol, abych ti představil Harryho Pottera, svého přítele a spolužáka z Mrzimoru. Harry, toto je moje babička, Augusta Longbottomová, hlava mojí rodiny."

Harry napřáhl pravou ruku a levou s Coral držel z dohledu za zády. Přijala jeho ruku, jako by ji testovala. Harry se snažil vypadat vyšší a narovnat se. „Těší mě, že vás poznávám, paní Longbottomová. Děkuji vám za pozvání na prázdniny."

Škrobeně kývla, ale vypadalo to, že nakonec našla, cokoliv předtím hledala.

„Nejprve odložíme vaše věci na panství a pak se přesuneme na Příčnou ulici," řekla a vytáhla kapesník. „Vezměte si své věci, oba, a ujistěte se, že pevně držíte svá zavazadla. Pokud tu něco necháte, nebudeme se pro to vracet."

Harry a Neville rychle učinili, jak jim bylo řečeno, ačkoliv Harry se na Nevilla tázavě zadíval.

Ve chvíli, kdy se Harry pokoušel držet u sebe všechny své věci, zachytil ještě, jak mu Neville ústy naznačil: _přenášedlo_, jako odpověď na jeho nevyslovenou otázku. A náhle, se všemi zavazadly, ucítil, jak to s ním škublo, než nejistě přistál na štěrku.

„Poprvé, jak vidím," pronesla paní Longbottomová, když Neville pomáhal Harrymu na nohy.

„Ano, paní," snažil se říct, zatímco si mnul bok paže, kterým se udeřil o svůj kufr. Hedvika byla rozcuchaná a velmi nespokojená s tím, že je v kleci, která v tomto okamžiku ležela na straně. Harry ji rychle narovnal, než se postavil a rozhlédl se kolem.

Nacházeli se na štěrkové cestě vedoucí k velkému domu, jenž byl postaven ve středu louky. Bylo to úžasné místo a Harry spatřil i boční budovy navazující na tu hlavní. Všechny pečlivě upravené.

„Vedl jste si o dost lépe než napoprvé Neville, pane Pottere," prohlásila paní Longbottomová a pak se zadívala na jejich věci. „Všechno tu nechte. Domácí skřítci se o to postarají. A teď mi oba podejte ruku. Přemístím nás na Příčnou."

Harry byl stále ještě trochu omámený z přenášedla, ale i tak se pokusil udělat, co po něm s Nevillem chtěla, i když vůbec netušil, co to_ přemístění_ znamená.

„Drž se," zašeptal Neville těsně předtím, než se všechno změnilo v nějaký strašlivý kaleidoskop vířícího chaosu, který Harryho prostě nutil ke zvracení, jak se v něm všechno tříštilo na kousky.

Dopadli na zem, ačkoliv Harry ani vlastně nevěděl, kdy se vznesli.

„V pořádku, Harry?" zeptal se Neville, zatímco ho poplácával po zádech.

Harry polkl, když zjistil, že je shrbený. Bojoval se žlučí, která mermomocí chtěla ven. Zvolna kývl. „J-jo, i když mám pocit, že jsem málem přišel o čokoládovou žabku."

„Nikdo si nemyslí, že by mrzimor měl žaludek z oceli, pane Pottere," prohlásila paní Longbottomová. Její tón nebyl ani shovívavý, ale ani sklíčený, když na něj tak shlížela dolů.

„Jo, no, většina by si taky nemyslela, že mrzimor by mohl mluvit hadím jazykem, ale já jsem tu," odvětil. Stále zůstával sehnutý a pokoušel se utišit svůj rozbouřený žaludek.

*Opatrně, Harry. Dávej si pozor. Nemyslím si, že by ocenila takové odseknutí,* pronesla Coral zpod rukávu.

*To nebylo odseknutí, to byla pravda,* zasyčel si Harry pro sebe.

Vyšlo to z něj jako slabé zasýpání, takže to paní Longbottomová ani nerozpoznala. Avšak Neville dobře znal ten zvuk, a tak věděl, že mluvil ke Coral do rukávu.

Nakonec se Harry narovnal, když už se neobával, že by pozvracel všechno kolem. Rychle mu došlo, že jsou na rohu Příčné ulice, mimo dráhu obchodníků, avšak poblíž vstupu do Děravého kotle.

„No, teď když už jste se dostatečně zotavil, máme tu něco k vyřízení," řekla paní Longbottomová a vedla je ulicí k panu Ollivanderovi.

Nevillovy oči se rozšířily radostí a Harry cítil, jak magie jeho kamaráda září nadšením.

„Ach, pan Potter. Přiznám se, že jsem vás nečekal znovu tak brzy," prohlásil pan Ollivander, který se vynořil jakoby odnikud, ihned jakmile vešli.

„Zdravím, pane Ollivandere," pozdravil Harry, než ten hrůzu nahánějící muž přesunul svou pozornost k Longbottomovým.

„Paní Longbottomová, jak rád vás zase vidím. Borovice, blána z dračího srdce, třináct palců. Doufám, že vaše hůlka funguje dobře?"

„Ano, pane Ollivandere, ale můžeme se přesunout k nákupu? Můj vnuk potřebuje novou hůlku. Hůlka mého syna pro něj naneštěstí není dost dobrá," pronesla. Její hlas byl protkaný chladem, jako by to byla Nevillova chyba, že mu hůlka špatně funguje.

Neville se zahanbeně zadíval do země. Harry zatnul zuby.

*Klid, Harry,* konejšila ho Coral.

„Ano, no, hůlka si vybírá kouzelníka, víte? Nemůžete s tím nic dělat," odpověděl trochu znepokojeně Ollivander.

„Ano, dejme tomu," procedila paní Longbottomová se sotva skrývanou rozmrzelostí.

Ollivander se přibelhal blíž a poměřoval Nevilla přesně tak, jak před měsíci Harryho.

„Vyzkoušel jsem mnoho různých hůlek, Neville. Zabralo to spoustu času, ale profesor Snape řekl, že to některým čarodějům prostě trvá trochu déle."

Neville zarputile přikývl, když mu Ollivander začal podávat hůlku za hůlkou. Paní Longbottomová postávala celou tu dobu netrpělivě u dveří.

Harry přešel k přihrádce s pouzdry na hůlky a vzal jedno z černé kůže, jaké měl on sám.

„Hej, Neville, necháš si taky hůlku svého táty?" zeptal se Harry náhle.

Neville se zastavil a juknul na svou babičku. „Er…"

„Vrátíme ji zpět do skladu. Možná nějaký budoucí Longbottom bude schopen používat hůlku mého syna," prohlásila odměřeně.

Neville sklonil hlavu a položil pochmurně ruku na svou kapsu. Harry věděl, že právě tam si nechával hůlku svého otce.

„Hmm, no, proč by si ji Neville nemohl ponechat jako svou záložní hůlku?" zeptal se Harry se vzrůstající smělostí. „Bude tak alespoň příležitostně používaná a nebude se na ní usazovat prach."

„Takové opatření by možná nebylo od věci," prohlásila.

Harry vzal z police i druhé pouzdro na hůlku.

„Pane Pottere, co to děláte?" zeptala se paní Longbottomová, když si povšimla, že má v rukách dva předměty.

„Profesor Snape řekl, že pouzdra jsou důležitá a že je každý rozumný kouzelník či čarodějka používají," pronesl Harry. Přesunul se k pultu a položil na něj galeon, aby za ně zaplatil. Stála devět srpců jedno anebo jeden galeon za obě.

Ollivander na Harryho uznale kývnul, když viděl, že položil minci na pult. Sám odešel dozadu, aby vybral další hůlky, které by mohl Neville vyzkoušet.

„Tady, Neville, připevni si jedno na vnitřní stranu zápěstí. Takto. To bude sloužit pro tvou příruční hůlku," řekl Harry a vyhrnul si rukáv, aby mu ukázal pouzdro, ve kterém měl svou hlavní hůlku. „A tohle," začal a klesnul na kolena a pohotově povytáhl Nevillovu levou nohavici, aby tam mohl zajistit druhé pouzdro. Zcela ignoroval skutečnost, že jej paní Longbottomová pozorovala. „To si dáš na lýtko. Kouzelníci, kteří by tě podcenili, si budou myslet, že jsi bezbranný."

„Harry, to jsi nemusel," začal rozpačitě Neville, když se Harry postavil poté, co upevnil pouzdro na jeho noze. „Myslím tím, že jsem rád, že jsi to udělal, ale…"

Harry odmávnul jeho námitky. „Považuj to za brzký vánoční dárek, Neville. Jsi můj přítel, to není žádný problém."

Paní Longbottomová zamrkala, když Neville ohromeně přikývl.

„Takže!" pronesl Ollivander ve chvíli, kdy přišel s několika dalšími krabičkami. „Zkuste tyto."

Neville vyzkoušel několik dalších, žádná se ale nezdála být dobrou volbou, dokud se konečně nedostal k jedné tmavé hůlce.

Ze špičky vytryskly zlaté jiskry, což byla ta nejsilnější reakce, jakou Neville pocítil od jakékoliv hůlky, a všichni okamžitě věděli, že si našel tu svou.

„Páni," vydechl Neville.

„Cesmína, jedenáct palců dlouhá, žíně z jednorožce," pronesl Ollivander laskavě k hůlce, než se letmo zadíval na Harryho. „Docela příhodné."

„Má hůlka je z cesmíny a také je jedenáct palců dlouhá, Neville," řekl Harry.

„To je více než jen prostá podobnost, pane Pottere," podotkl Ollivander. „Podívejte, tato i vaše hůlka je vyrobená z toho samého stromu a uříznutá do té samé délky. Troufám si tvrdit, že si vy dva budete docela blízcí po zbytek vašich životů."

„Takže, naše hůlky jsou sestry?" zeptal se Harry trochu znepokojeně s ohledem na to, že jeho hůlka je sestrou Voldemortovy.

„Och, zašel bych ještě dál a řekl bych spíš dvojčata. Na rozdíl od sesterských hůlek, u kterých jádra pocházející od stejného zvířete, cesmínové dřevo získané a použité na vaše hůlky není jen z toho stejného stromu, ale dokonce z té stejné _větve_. To je docela vzácné, protože většinou se z jedné větve dá vyrobit jen jedna hůlka, ne dvě. Bylo by docela zajímavé zjistit, kam vy dva dojdete za takových dvacet let."

Harry a Neville se po sobě podívali. Nevěděli, co si myslet. Paní Longbottomová zaplatila za Nevillovu hůlku, ale vůbec nepromluvila, dokud je oba nepřemístila zpátky na panství.

„Ukaž mu dům, Neville, a pak se ujisti, že mu v pokoji nic neschází. Pokud by bylo třeba, zavolej jednoho ze skřítků," přikázala mu paní Longbottomová a už mířila z místnosti ven.

„Ano, babi," odpověděl Neville poslušně, než se zadíval na Harryho. „Tudy."

Harry ho šťastně následoval.

Ten dům měl zvláštní ponurou atmosféru a Harry si pomyslel, jestli všechny takové domy jsou tak chladné. Nebyl chladný teplotou, ale spíš emocionálně. Celé to místo nahánělo hrůzu a skutečnost, že tam všude visely pohybující se portréty, s tím neměla co dělat. Byla to ta atmosféra. Všechno bylo dokonalé a čisté, a to až do takové míry, že Harry dumal nad tím, jestli tam někdo vůbec žije. Bylo to trochu skličující.

Neville mu ukázal obývací pokoj a jídelnu. Následovala kuchyň a knihovna, až se nakonec dostali do ložnic a koupelen. Neville ho provedl jen po prvních dvou podlažích a řekl Harrymu, že v tom dalším patře jsou jen další ložnice a pracovny.

„A tohle je můj pokoj," oznámil mu Neville a poprvé od doby, co ho Harry znal, se v jeho hlase objevila špetka hrdosti.

Byla to malá, jednoduše zařízená místnost, ale velmi úhledná a pohodlná. U zdi stály skříně a v rohu byl umístěn přístěnek. Okno bylo několik stop napravo. U dveří visely dva nepohybující se portréty, trochu skryté jednou z menších skříní, takže člověk se musel postavit přímo před ně, aby je viděl. Nevillovy věci ze školy byly na posteli.

„Je úžasný," vydechl Harry. Všiml si knih o rostlinách, které byly vyrovnané v jedné malé skřínce, a několika dalších, které byly položené na nich.

Neville se usmál. Měl radost z toho, že se jeho pokoji dostalo od jeho přítele uznání.

„Ty budeš spát vedle. Hned ti to ukážu. Koupelna je přes chodbu," pokračoval a měl v úmyslu odejít z místnosti.

Harry ho chtěl následovat, ale zastavil se u nepohybujících se obrazů a okamžitě si všiml jejich podobnosti s Nevillem.

„Och," pronesl Neville a vrátil se. „To jsou moji rodiče. Portréty byly vytvořené několik týdnů předtím, než se to stalo."

Harry pomalu přikývl a náhle ho napadlo, jak asi vypadali jeho rodiče. Nikdy jejich obrázek neviděl.

„Já obrázek svých rodičů nemám," připustil Harry tiše. „Dursleyovi žádný neměli nebo mi ho alespoň neukázali. Hrph, pravděpodobně spálili všechno, co měli."

Neville se napřímil a Harry dumal nad tím, jestli se na něj za to zlobí. Po chvíli Neville promluvil. „No, nevím, jestli mám nějaký s tvým tátou, ale myslím, že budu mít nějaký s tvojí maminkou. Uh, naše mamky byly přítelkyně; babi mi to alespoň jednou říkala."

Harry vykulil oči. „Máš nějaké obrázky? Rád bych se na ně podíval."

„Zeptám se babi, kde má mamka staré fotky ze školy. Musí tam být několik i s tvou mamkou," slíbil mu Neville.

Harry nedokázal Nevillovi ani dostatečně poděkovat, když později toho dne z podkroví přinesl fotografie. Jejich matky zcela jistě byly přítelkyně a to množství obrázků, na kterých byly společně, vypovídalo o tom, že byly dokonce nejlepší přítelkyně.

„Uh, Neville, jsem jen zvědavý. Máš hůlku své mamky?" zeptal se Harry, když se setkali v Harryho pokoji poté, co si vybalili věci.

Neville smutně zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, jeden ze Smrtijedů ji ten den zlomil."

„Och. Hůlka mého otce byla také zničena. Profesor Snape mi řekl, že ji nebylo možné z Godrikova Dolu vyzvednout."

„A máš hůlku své mamky?" zeptal se náhle zvědavě Neville.

Harry se usmál. „Jo, je to moje záložní hůlka, ale nikomu to neříkej. Mám ji připevněnou na lýtku."

„Neboj, neřeknu. Vzpomeň si, taky mám záložní hůlku," pronesl Neville s úsměvem. „Myslím, že je fakt skvělý, že jsou naše hůlky dvojčata."

Harry přikývl. „Jo, a taky si myslím, že tvoje babička byla stejně překvapená jako my."

Neville se zasmál. „Jo, viděl jsem její výraz. Víš, když jsem jí poprvé napsal o tom, že bych tě chtěl pozvat na Vánoce, ani jsem si nemyslel, že mi věřila, že jsme přátelé."

„Podceňuje tě, víš to, že?"

Neville pokrčil rameny. „Na chvíli si dokonce myslela, že jsem moták. Pradědeček Algie se u mě pokoušel vyvolat nahodilou magii. Jednou jsem se málem utopil."

Harry se zamračil. „Madam Pomfreyová mi říkala, že se známky magie u kouzelnických dětí projevují různě a ne vždy jsou očividné. Jak často jsi byl nemocný?"

„Hmm, no, moc ne. Možná tak jednou do roka, jestli vůbec."

Harry zamyšleně kývl. „A když ses zranil, jak dlouho ti trvalo, než ses uzdravil?"

Neville přivřel oči, jak vzpomínal. „Víš, že ani ne moc dlouho? Jednou jsem si zlomil zápěstí a za několik dní to bylo v pořádku."

Harry se usmál. „Tvoje magie je, jak madam Pomfreyová říká, _introvertka._ Vyprávěla mi takové věci, když jsem četl _Ovládání vaší vnitřní magie_. Jestli budeš chtít, můžeš si tu knihu půjčit. Už jsem ji dočetl."

„Jasně, díky."

„U některých lidí se magie projevuje občasně v časech, kdy jsou ve stresu. A u některých, jako u tebe, se zaměří do nitra." Harry se zastavil, než se pro sebe pousmál. „Víš, možná proto ti to tak jde s rostlinami. Věci, na kterých pracuješ rukama, mohou být ovlivněny tvou magií, která ti vibruje pod kůží."

„Tak to je jasný," pronesl Neville, než naklonil hlavu k Harrymu. „A jaký druh magie máš ty?"

Harry zamrkal. „Hmm, nevím. Vlastně jsem nikdy předtím nemocný nebyl. Měl jsem jen rýmu a tak, ale nic vážného, což bylo jen štěstí. Těžko bych si dokázal představit tetu Petunii, jak mi připravuje kuřecí vývar. A když jsem se zranil, vyléčilo se to celkem rychle. Takže ohledně toho jsem jako ty, ale také jsem míval docela silné projevy náhodné magie."

„Och?" zeptal se Neville zaujatě.

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Objevil jsem se na střeše poté, co mě pronásledoval můj bratranec a jeho kamarádi. A také jsem si nechal narůst vlasy a změnil barvu vlasů mojí učitelky na modro. Prostě takové věci."

„Pak je tu taky ta věc se Smithem v ložnici," připomněl mu Neville.

„Och, jo, to taky."

„Možná jsi obojí," naznačil Neville.

„Domnívám se, že je to možné. Z černé a bílé se taky stane šedá."

„No, za chvilku bude večeře. Měli bychom se jít umýt," řekl Neville a postavil se.

ooOoo

Severus umístil korkovou zátku na první lahvičku pro Harryho, než na ni seslal konzervační kouzlo. Pečlivě ji uložil do krabice, aby mohla být později ještě v tu samou hodinu odeslána. Severus se pousmál a otočil se zpátky, aby do lahvičky nalil další lektvar.

Tohle byla poslední várka výživových lektvarů, které Harrymu připravoval. Nakonec, po pěti měsících, byl Severus spokojený s tím, jak se Harry plně zotavil ze zacházení od Dursleyových a že už nebude trpět žádnými zhoubnými fyzickými či magickými projevy.

Severus už na něm viděl pokrok, a kdyby se ostatní profesoři na chlapce podívali více zblízka, viděli by jej také. Harry trochu zesílil. Tam, kde jeho paže vypadaly křehce, měl nyní hubené chlapecké svalstvo. Stále byl štíhlý, ale to byla přirozená štíhlost. Jeho otec byl v jeho věku také štíhlý, pružný a hubený. Severus cítil, jak se mu na hrudi vzdouvá podivná jiskra hrdosti. To on tohle dokázal.

Náhle uslyšel ťukání na dveře.

„Vstupte," zvolal. Věděl, kdo za ním přišel.

„Ahoj, Severusi," pozdravil Remus a opatrně vstoupil do laboratoře.

„Lupine," vrátil mu pozdrav, než stočil svou pozornost zpátky k Remusově protivlkodlačímu lektvaru.

Severus věděl, že ho Remus nedokáže pořádně přečíst a vlastně se mu to líbilo. Choval se k němu mile už od jeho příjezdu, ale nebyl nijak zvlášť srdečný či laskavý. Věděl, že přílišná přátelskost by byla podezřelá, i když části v něm by přátelství s vlkodlakem nevadilo, jak se to stalo po letech v budoucnosti.

„Děkuji ti, Severusi," řekl Remus a převzal od Severuse lektvar, který mu podával.

Severus přikývl, než se znovu zaměřil na krabici, kterou brzy odešle Harrymu. Umístil do ní druhou lahvičku a poté nad ní mávl hůlkou.

Remus si odkašlal, očividně chtěl něco říct.

„Ano, Lupine?" zeptal se Severus. Jeho hlas nebyl ani chladný ani laskavý. Prostě byl.

„Není to moje věc, ale jsem zvědavý… Pokaždé, když za tebou přijdu, tak tě vidím připravovat tyhle lektvary jako právě teď, ačkoliv jsem tě nikdy neviděl je dávat do lahviček. Máš nějaké objednávky i od lidí mimo hrad?" zeptal se. Severusův neutrální postoj k němu v posledních měsících ho zřejmě pobídl, aby byl trochu vlezlý.

„To je zajímavý nápad, ale ne, tohle není tajné obchodování či objednávka, kterou bych přijal, místo abych zastával své profesorské místo," odpověděl Snape, než se zarazil a přemýšlel, co mu může prozradit, jestli vůbec něco.

„Och, chápu," pronesl Remus. Byl trochu zklamaný tím, že mu neřekl víc.

„Jestli to musíš vědět, je to pro studenta a ne, nenechávám si za to platit."

Remus zamrkal. „Pro studenta? A to ho bere každý týden? Není to trochu… Mám na mysli, že tyhle lektvary se zdají docela silné."

„Mají za úkol napravit vážné problémy a předejít jim," prohlásil Severus prostě a přesunul se k poslední lahvičce.

„Ví o tom ředitel?" zeptal se náhle Remus, ačkoliv bylo očividné, že svých slov zalitoval v okamžiku, kdy z něj vyšla ven.

Severus na něj upřel svůj pohled a pozvedl obočí. „Ano. Informoval jsem ho, že budu jednomu studentovi zajišťovat tuto dovýživu a proč. Věří mému úsudku a nechal mě se o něj postarat, dokud nebude v pořádku. Vlastně je tohle poslední dávka, kterou si ten student bude muset vzít, minimálně, co jsem teď schopen říct."

„No, to je dobře," odpověděl Remus trochu znepokojeně. Obával se, jestli mistra lektvarů neurazil a nezničil tak veškeré naděje na to stát se jeho přítelem namísto tolerovaného spolužáka.

„Jsem trochu překvapený, že ses mě na to nezeptal už dřív," prohlásil Severus po chvíli. Zavřel krabici poté, co do ní umístil poslední lahvičku spolu se zalepeným dopisem.

Remus vypadal tím prohlášením šokovaný. „No, už nějakou dobu jsem o tom uvažoval, ale nenašel jsem vhodný okamžik na to se zeptat."

„Ale dnes ses zeptal."

„Er… Ano. Předpokládám, že mě moje zvědavost přemohla."

„Vlastně to nebyla bezdůvodná otázka," uvedl Severus trochu váhavě.

Remus se pousmál. „Jsem rád, že ses neurazil."

„Neurazím se tak snadno jako kdysi, Lupine."

Remus na něj po určitou dobu jen zíral. V očích měl zvláštní pohled, který Severus nedokázal rozeznat.

„Jo, všiml jsem si," řekl zvolna, než zavrtěl hlavou. „Vážně ses změnil k lepšímu. Pochybuji, že bych já, James nebo…" Povzdechl si, nebyl schopen Siriuse ani zmínit. „No, prostě pochybuji, že bychom byli tak… vstřícní jako ty, kdyby byla situace obrácená.

Severus se k Remusovi otočil zády. Připevnil balíček k výrovi. „Možná," zašeptal.

„Děkuji ještě jednou za ten lektvar, Severusi," pronesl Remus, než se odebral k odchodu.

ooOoo

Harry vypil všechny tři lektvary, jak byl zvyklý každý týden. Když vyprázdnil i poslední lektvar, zaměřil svou pozornost na dopis od profesora.

_Pane Pottere,_

_jsem si jist, že Vás potěší zjištění, že už nebudete dostávat žádný z těchto tří lektvarů, které jste nepochybně právě vypil. Jsem přesvědčený o tom, že jste se zotavil z přetrvávajících následků vašeho předchozího života a že vás již neohrožují. Avšak to neznamená, že byste měl polevit v péči o sebe sama, a brzdit tak rozvoj svého plného potenciálu. Byl bych velmi nespokojen, kdyby se něco takového přihodilo._

_Profesor Severus Snape, mistr lektvarů_

Harry znovu složil dopis a s úsměvem ho umístil zpátky do krabice.

„Budu o sebe dbát a dosáhnu plného potenciálu, profesore, slibuji," řekl si tiše sám pro sebe ve svém pokoji.

Náhle někdo zaťukal na dveře.

„Pojď dál," vyzval návštěvníka a odložil krabici do svého kufru.

„Dobré ráno, Harry," řekl Neville. „Och, dostal jsi poštu?"

„Jo, přišla ráno oknem," odpověděl Harry a přesunul pozornost k temně zelené obálce, kterou vynechal, protože si nejprve chtěl rozbalit balíček od profesora Snapea.

„Babi chtěla, abych ti sdělil, že zítra půjdeme ke svatému Mungovi navštívit mé rodiče," pronesl Neville. Bylo mu příjemnější to říct Harrymu než komukoliv jinému.

„Dobře," odpověděl Harry. V podstatě nevěděl, co jiného na to říct.

Harry začal otevírat dopis a povšiml si přitom, že je jeho jméno směle nadepsané na obálce.

Neville si nervózně promnul ruce. „Um, Harry?"

„Jo, Neville?" zeptal se a vzhlédl.

„Jen jsem tak přemýšlel… No, jestli bys pro mě nemohl něco udělat?"

„Jo, jasně, o co jde?"

Neville ztichnul a odvrátil se od Harryho upřeného pohledu. „Moji rodiče. Mohl bys vycítit, co je s nimi v nepořádku. Byl bych rád, kdybys…"

„Diagnostikoval tvoje rodiče?"

Neville přikývl. „Neočekávám, že bys je byl schopen uzdravit. Tucty léčitelů se je pokoušelo léčit, ale…" Poraženecky si povzdechl.

„Podívám se, co je s nimi v nepořádku, a pokud si budu myslet, že bych jim byl schopen pomoci, pak to zkusím. Slibuji."

Neville se usmál skrz slzy. „Děkuji ti, Harry. Vím, že je to hloupé, ale… Já… Navzdory všemu, co vím, si myslím, že to léčitelé vzali za špatný konec, částečně doufám, že je tu ještě něco, co by se dalo dělat."

„Co tě přivádí k tomu, že si myslíš, že to léčitelé vzali za špatný konec?"

„Moje mamka, reaguje na mě. Ona dokonce… Dává mi drobnosti. Nikdy si nevšímá nikoho jiného. To musí něco znamenat."

Harry chápavě přikývl. „Dobře, Neville. Zítra uvidím, co se dozvím. Možná léčitelé něco opomenuli, a tak bych jim to mohl říct."

Neville se usmál, neschopen dodat nic dalšího. Harry se zadíval na dopis a otevřel ho.

_Pro pana Harryho Jamese Pottera_

_Jste srdečně zván na každoroční vánoční večírek rodiny Malfoyů, který se uskuteční 23. prosince_

_Lucius a Narcisa Malfoyovi_

_Malfoy Manor_

_Wiltshire, Anglie_

_Od 16 do 23 hodin._

_Večeře a pití zajištěno._

_Formální oděv._

Harry zamrkal, než z obálky vypadl další kousek papíru.

_Ahoj Harry,_

_doufám, že se máš o prázdninách dobře, a také doufám, že se na večírku uvidíme. Obvykle je to dost nudné, ale s Tebou to bude jistě lepší, takže jen před příštím týdnem pošli odpověď, jestli můžeš přijít._

_Tvůj kamarád Draco_

„No, tak tohle je zajímavé," prohlásil Harry.


	17. Chapter 11

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 11: Návštěva kolosální důležitosti**

Harry a Neville pospíchali, aby udrželi krok s paní Longbottomovou.

Předchozí den byl dost divný, ale poté, co Harry napsal profesoru Snapeovi o tom pozvání na Malfoyovic vánoční večírek, už se toho tolik neobával.

_Pane Pottere,_

_je dobře, že jste se mi svěřil, ale nedomnívám se, že byste z toho měl být nějak znepokojený. Také jsem byl pozván a zúčastním se. Pokud si přejete, mohu dohodnout s paní Longbottomovou, že Vás u ní v poledne vyzvednu, takže si nebudete muset zařizovat svůj vlastní transport. V mezičase Vás mohu vzít na Příčnou ulici, abychom Vám obstarali formální oděv, protože si jsem jistý, že ještě žádný nemáte._

_A co se týče vašich otázek, věřím, že Vám nejprve musím některé věci vysvětlit, než Vám všechny otázky jednoduše zodpovím. Zachránil jste život dědicovi rodu Malfoyů. Není to tak, že byste jen jednoduše zachránil život příteli nebo spolužákovi, ale byl to život člena jedné z nejmocnějších rodin v Evropě._

_Musíte mít tuto skutečnost na paměti a pochopit její magické i politické dopady. Draco Malfoy Vám teď dluží život, protože jste ho zachránil, avšak jelikož je dědicem rodu, jeho rodina má u Vás také dluh. Nemůžete s tím nic dělat. Nemůžete to jen tak přejít a zapomenout. Je to magicky závazné spojení, které může být splaceno jen v případě, že Draco zachrání život Vám._

_Vztah mezi dlužníkem a příjemcem (tedy Vámi) je ještě složitější, ale pro teď je toto opravdu to jediné, co potřebujete vědět a pochopit._

_Jelikož jste příjemcem životního dluhu, pak bude mít rodina Malfoyových sklony k tomu vzdávat Vám úctu povětšinou na veřejnosti, protože se to od nich očekává, a bylo by na ně pohlíženo ve špatném světle, kdyby to nějak zanedbali. A tak se také bude očekávat, že udělené pocty taktně přijmete. Pokud byste tak neučinil, pak by Malfoyovi a i další rodiny obdržely velmi jasnou zprávu. A ta by říkala, že vy nevěříte, že život, který jste zachránil je hodný takové vděčnosti, a to by pro ně byla vážná potupa a vedlo by to k dalekosáhlým důsledkům. Mohlo by to finančně i politicky poškodit pozici rodiny Malfoyů v kouzelnickém světě, ochromilo by to jejich vliv a zhatilo práci jejich předků. Abych to objasnil, pokud byste odmítl jejich vděk, mohl byste zničit budoucnost Malfoyovic rodu. A Lucius Malfoy udělá všechno, co bude v jeho silách, aby tomu zabránil, pokud bude moci._

_Dobře chápu, že to zní dost radikálně, a musím s Vámi souhlasit, ale kouzelnický svět vytvořil určité tradice, které se často vymykají rozumu i logice. Pochopte, vy sám jste dědic vážené rodiny a Vaše slovo má proto velkou váhu._

_Takže Vám nyní po předchozím vysvětlení mohu zodpovědět Vaše otázky. Ano, věřím, že byste měl akceptovat jejich pozvání a zúčastnit se večírku. Ne, nemůžete s sebou vzít Nevilla. Neobdržel pozvání a vážně pochybuji, že by mu paní Longbottomová dovolila tam jít, i kdyby je dostal. Ano, paní Longbottomová Vám dovolí se zúčastnit. Rozumí situaci a ví (jako každá hlava vlivné rodiny ve Starostolci a v kouzelnickém světě) o životním dluhu, za který jsou Vám Malfoyovi zavázaní. Byla by to pro ni hanba, kdyby to popírala. Ano, malý dárek by byl vhodný. Ano, Coral vezměte s sebou. Jak jsem Vám již říkal předtím, berte ji s sebou, kamkoliv půjdete (stejně jako Váš náhrdelník a hůlku). A to zejména zahrnuje místa mimo Bradavice. Věřím, že jsem odpověděl na všechny Vaše dotazy. Pokud byste však měl ještě další, neváhejte a ozvěte se._

_Až se rozhodnete, zda půjdete nebo nepůjdete na večírek, sdělte mi to, abych mohl zajistit vhodný cestovní prostředek._

_Profesor Severus Snape, mistr lektvarů_

Harry učinil, jak mu profesor Snape naznačil, přijal Malfoyovic pozvání a informoval profesora a paní Longbottomovou, že se zúčastní večírku. Paní Longbottomová na to jen jednoduše kývla hlavou, jako by jí říkal něco, co už jí bylo dávno známo.

Neville už chtěl ohledně celé té akce projevit jisté obavy, ale rychle se uklidnil, když zjistil, že s ním bude na večírku profesor Snape.

A tak byly nyní londýnskou ulicí na cestě ke svatému Mungovi, do nemocnice pro magické choroby a zranění. Nakonec dorazili k opuštěnému cihlovému obchodu s názvem Purge a Dowse, Ltd. Paní Longbottomová se zastavila, a pak je zavedla k výloze, kde byla figurína. Byla oblečená v docela výstředních a starobylých šatech, ale trochu se pohnula, když si před ni paní Longbottomová stoupla.

„Jsme tady, abychom navštívili naši rodinu," prohlásila.

Figurína se lehce uklonila, a pak ustoupila z vitríny. Harry se rychle otřepal, než v dalším okamžiku následoval Nevilla skrz.

Nacházeli se v docela neuspořádané recepci, která vypadala, že je rozdělená na čekárnu a vstup pro návštěvníky. Bylo zcela očividné, že stáli v nemocnici, ale i přesto to byla ta nejzvláštnější nemocnice, jakou Harry kdy viděl, ať už osobně či v televizi.

Lidé tam posedávali na židlích u stěny a bezpochyby čekali na ošetření. Mnoho z nich zcela očividně potřebovalo pomoc. Obzvláště muž, kterému z hlavy trčela ruka. Osoby v limetkově zelených uniformách se horlivě pohybovaly po místnosti a odváděly lidi z prostoru či je směřovaly, aby pokračovali ve vyčkávání tam, kde byli. Byl to ten nejvíce organizovaný chaos, jaký Harry kdy spatřil.

Náhle se před nimi objevila boubelatá blonďatá žena a přivítala se s paní Longbottomovou.

Vypadala trochu ztrhaně, jako by pracovala už od půlnoci, ale zřejmě se nutila být k paní Longbottomové pozorná a vstřícná. Harry jí to nevyčítal. Byl si jistý, že on by se ji snažil zdvořile přivítat i se zlomenými zády, kdyby to znamenalo, že se vyhne její nevlídnosti.

Až dosud k němu byla přívětivá, ale Harry si byl jistý, že paní Longbottomová byla žena, se kterou nebylo radno dostat se do křížku či ji jakýmkoliv způsobem urazit. Ne, pokud jste chtěli přežít.

„Samozřejmě, paní Longbottomová," souhlasila ta žena, co se s ní vítala. „Můžete je navštívit na tak dlouho, jak si budete přát."

Harry a Neville je v tichosti následovali, zatímco míjeli nemocné, zraněné či pomatené lidi v čekárně.

Přešli k výtahu a Harry si všiml, že je na stěně tabule popisující jednotlivá podlaží.

**Přízemí: Nehody způsobené lidmi**

(Exploze kotlíku, selhání hůlky, nehody na koštěti atd.)

**První patro: Zranění způsobená tvory**

(Kousnutí, bodnutí, popáleniny atd.)

**Druhé patro: Magická onemocnění**

(Nakažlivé choroby jako např. dračí spalničky, mizící nemoc, ječivá plíseň atd.)

**Třetí patro: Otravy způsobené lektvary a rostlinami**

(Vyrážky, zvracení, nekontrolovatelné hihňání atd.)

**Čtvrté patro: Poškození způsobená kouzly**

(Nesejmutelná uhranutí, kletby a nesprávně aplikovaná kouzla atd.)

**Páté patro: Čajovna pro návštěvníky a nemocniční obchod**

„Jdeme na oddělení Januse Paklíče ve čtvrtém patře," oznámil Neville, když se výtah rozjel.

Harry přikývl.

„Kdy vám Neville pověděl o svých rodičích, pane Pottere?" zeptala se paní Longbottomová.

„Asi před týdnem," odpověděl Harry upřímně, protože nějak neviděl důvod k tomu, aby lhal.

Ale ona se k Nevillovi prudce otočila. „Opravdu, Neville, to se tak stydíš za své rodiče, že jsi čekal tak dlouho, abys o nich svému kamarádovi řekl? Zklamal jsi mě."

Neville sklonil hlavu a zíral na podlahu. Výtah se právě dostal do druhého podlaží.

„Jsem si jistý, že to nebyl ten důvod, paní Longbottomová," vstoupil do toho Harry. Snažil se přesměrovat její pronikavý pohled od chudáka Nevilla. „Já… Já taky nerad říkám lidem o tom, co se stalo mým rodičům. Když jsem chodil do mudlovské školy, vlastně jsem nikdy nikomu neřekl, že je nemám. Nechtěl jsem, aby mě litovali. Nemělo to totiž nic společného s tím, jak jsem se cítil ohledně toho, co se jim stalo."

„I tak. Když věděl, že vaši rodiče trpěli podobným osudem, měl si uvědomit, že nemá skrývat, co se stalo těm jeho. Alespoň ne před vámi. Bylo jen dobře, že jsem mu v posledním dopise napsala, aby vám to sdělil, pokud tak ještě neučinil, i když jsem si myslela, že už se tak stalo." Zavrtěla hlavou a podívala se na dveře výtahu, které se právě začaly otevírat. Chovala se, jako by tam Neville vůbec nebyl.

Harry kouknul po Nevillovi, který právě zvedl hlavu. Rukou jemně narazil do jeho paže a dovolil tak Coral, aby se Nevilla krátce dotkla, čímž mu tak připomněla Harryho slib.

Neville se díky tomu gestu napřímil, pozvedl hlavu a zadíval se přímo před sebe, než ústy naznačil: _Díky_.

Jít po chodbě na čtvrtém podlaží bylo divné. Byly tam portréty starých léčitelů a dveře s malými okénky. Harry se ani nepokusil do některého nakouknout. Už o ústavech pro choromyslné slyšel a nechtěl si potvrdit, co si jen představoval.

„Dobré ráno, paní Longbottomová, tak ráda vás vidím, drahá. Alice je v poslední době trochu úzkostlivá. Možná by jí vaše a Nevillova návštěva mohla pomoci," pronesla babičkovsky vypadající léčitelka, která přicházela chodbou, aby se s nimi setkala. „Ach a kdo je tohle dítě?" zeptala se s pohledem upřeným na Harryho.

„Toto je Harry Potter, kamarád mého vnuka," sdělila jí prostě paní Longbottomová.

Léčitelka vykulila oči. „Pan Potter?" Rychle se k němu přesunula a vzala ho za ruku. „Jsem léčitelka Miriam Stroutová. Dohlížím na toto oddělení. Je úžasné, že se setkáváme."

„Díky," pronesl Harry nejistě. „Těší mě, že vás potkávám."

„Slyšela jsem, že už jste začal ošetřovat. Kdybyste měl nějaké otázky ohledně toho, jaké to je být léčitelem, klidně přijďte. Ráda se s vámi podělím."

„Děkuji, možná bych mohl."

Usmála se, než se zadívala na paní Longbottomovou. „No, už vás nechám. Máte před sebou návštěvu."

A s tím jim odemkla dveře a ustoupila stranou.

Místnost byla bez poskvrnky, ale ne jednotvárně čistoskvoucí. Na stěnách byly zavěšeny staré kresby. Harry dokázal pod namalovanými klackovitými postavami a podobnými motivy rozpoznat drobně naškrábané eN a eL. Rychle mu došlo, že to jsou obrázky, které Neville pro své rodiče nakreslil, když byl ještě hodně malý.

Byly tam umístěné dvě postele a na jedné z nich ležel muž. Zíral do stropu a byl úplně mimo.

„Ahoj, mami," pozdravil Neville.

Harry se otočil a uviděl ženu, která stála vedle zdi. Trochu se pohupovala. Harry sledoval, jak se k ní Neville přiblížil. Paní Longbottomová zůstávala v tichosti u dveří.

„Jsou zimní prázdniny a babi mě a mého přítele Harryho Pottera přivedla na návštěvu," sdělil jí tiše. „Chtěla bys ho poznat?"

Zůstávala, kde byla, ale trochu se uklidnila. Neville mávl na Harryho.

„Mami, tohle je Harry, můj nejlepší kamarád."

Harry přešel k nim a zastavil se vedle Nevilla, téměř přímo před ní. „Zdravím, paní Longbottomová."

Nevzhlédla, nic neřekla, ani žádným zjevným způsobem neodpověděla.

Neville kouknul za sebe na svou babičku a vedle stojící léčitelku. Ani jedna z nich jim vlastně nevěnovala pozornost. Letmo se zadíval na Harryho. Harry na něj lehce kývnul.

„Harry si teď s tebou potřese rukou, mami. Hned se s tebou chtěl seznámit, když jsem mu o tobě a taťkovi vyprávěl," pronesl Neville a podržel maminčinu levou ruku a přesunul ji směrem k Harrymu.

Harry si ji převzal a dovolil Coral, aby se trochu posunula dopředu.

*Co je špatně?* zašeptal Harry, než byl najednou kvapně zahrnut tuctem obrazů. Všechny byly podivně jasné. Každý obraz mu v mysli prošel, jako by ho měl přímo před očima, zatímco mu připadalo, že celé ženino tělo září.

Přivřel oči a zaměřil se na hlavní problém. Přiměl svou magii, aby mu ukázala, jak jí nejlépe pomoci. Jen nejasně si byl vědom toho, že Neville stál nablízku a udržoval ho v klidu, zatímco mu obrazy zaplňovaly mysl.

Ukázaly se mu snímky uzavřených nervových zakončení v jejích prstech, dále větve nervů, které procházely jejími pažemi, spojující se v ramenech, až všechny vyústily v míše. Celou tu dobu byly nervy protkané zjizvenou tkání a v určitých oblastech jejího těla byly nervy zcela roztrhané. Pokračoval v průzkumu, až se před ním objevil její mozek. Harry měl jen velmi malé znalosti o tomto orgánu a pokusil se tedy zapamatovat si všechno, co mu bylo ukázáno, jak nejlépe dokázal. Nevěděl, co to všechno znamená, nevěděl ani, co s tím vším bude dělat, ale i tak pokračovat v průzkumu a zaměřil se na tmavé shluky vláken vypadajících jako prameny, které procházely jejím mozkem v blízkosti krevních cév. Obklopovaly je drobné kulaté kapičky, o kterých usuzoval, že byly více než jen doprovodem zjizvené tkáně.

Jak se měl pro Merlina tohle pokusit léčit?

Zamrkal, ustoupil a polknul. Jediné, co byl schopen vydedukovat z toho, co mu bylo ukázáno ohledně postižení Nevillovy maminky, bylo velké množství poškozených nervů a závažné trauma mozku.

„Harry?" zašeptal Neville.

Harry trochu zavrtěl hlavou. „Bude mi nějakou dobu trvat, než se doberu k tomu, co jsem to vlastně zjistil, Neville," odpověděl tiše. „Našel jsem velké množství nervových a mozkových poškození."

„Pane Pottere?" zeptala se léčitelka Stroutová, zatímco přicházela k nim. „Spoléhám se… Spoléhám se na to, že jste se nepokoušel o jakýkoliv druh léčby za pomoci hadího jazyka, že ne?"

„Um…" pokusil se odpovědět Harry, doufaje, že Coral není na dohled.

„Ne, léčitelko Stroutová," popřel rychle Neville. „To nezkoušel. Řekl jsem mu, že stav mých rodičů je… neléčitelný. Jen se představoval."

„Och, no… dobře tedy. Chápejte, musela jsem se ujistit. Nemohu riskovat nějakou nepředvídatelnou událost, která by z takového pokusu mohla vzejít," řekla, když se paní Longbottomová podívala směrem k nim dumajíc nad tím, co je to všechno za povyk.

„Chápeme, madam. Jen jsem se představoval," uklidňoval ji Harry a v duchu se mu ulevilo, že Neville tak briskně odpověděl.

Přikývla a znovu ustoupila do pozadí, aby jejich návštěva mohla nerušeně pokračovat.

Harry se ani nepokusil diagnostikovat Nevillova otce a Neville se nesnažil ho k tomu přimět. Další půlhodinu Harry v tichosti seděl vedle Nevilla, který prostě mluvil ke svým rodičům. Vyprávěl jim o škole a zahrnul i to, jak Harry zachránil Dracovi život. Nedívali se na něj a ani to nevypadalo, že ho slyší, ale zdálo se, že to Nevillovi vůbec nevadilo.

„Neville, pane Pottere, je čas jít," pronesla paní Longbottomová a přerušila tak Nevilla v půli věty.

Neville se postavil a přikývl. Byl na vyrušení zřejmě zvyklý. Harry následoval jeho příkladu a začal se sbírat k odchodu za paní Longbottomovou, ale otočil se zpět, když si všiml, že s nimi Neville není.

Jeho maminka se postavila a něco mu podávala. Neville ten předmět rychle přijal z její dlaně a nacpal si to do kapsy, než to jeho babi uvidí.

„Tak pojď, Neville," zavolala paní Longbottomová ode dveří.

„Ano, babi," odpověděl Neville poslušně.

Harry neřekl nic.

Vystoupili z výtahu a směřovali k východu, když jim přímo do cesty vstoupil jakýsi muž.

„Paní Longbottomová!" vyjekl a změnil směr, až místo do ní vrazil do Harryho.

Harry klopýtnul, ale pokusil se zachytit o stěnu.

„Ach! Moc se omlouvám, mladý muži!" vykřikl a spěšně Harryho oprášil, i když vůbec nebyl zamazaný.

„Jsem v pořádku," ujistil ho Harry a doufal, že Coral nebude brát jeho chování za nepřátelské.

„Léčiteli Smethwyku," oslovila ho paní Longbottomová neznepokojená jeho příchodem.

Muž se pokusil uklidnit a vypadat v jejích očích reprezentativně, když se k ní otočil.

„Ano?"

„Je nezvyklé vidět vás pohybovat se takto neopatrným způsobem. Vrazil jste do přítele mého vnuka. Doufám, že nám to můžete vysvětlit."

Muž vypadal zcela zahanbeně.

„Omlouvám se, madam," vykoktal. „Jen jsem se právě něco dozvěděl a chtěl jsem…" Zarazil se a upřel pohled na Harryho. „Harry Potter?"

Harry se sotva udržel, aby si ztěžka nepovzdechl.

„Ano, to je on," potvrdila paní Longbottomová.

Muž se najednou tvářil ještě desetkrát omluvněji. „Och, tolik mě to mrzí! Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem vrazil ze všech lidí právě do _vás_!"

„To je v pořádku, pane, opravdu. Nikdo nebyl zraněn," řekl Harry. Byl rozpačitý a nervózní z celé té pozornosti, které se mu dostávalo od lidí v čekárně a na chodbě.

„Och, dovolte mi to napravit," pokračoval muž. „Provedu vás tady! Ano! Slyšel jsem, že jste prakticky učeň mé staré přítelkyně Poppy Pomfreyové a užíváte své schopnosti hadího jazyka k léčení. Ano! Musíte mi dovolit, abych vás alespoň provedl. Chápejte, Poppy a já jsme spolu koneckonců studovali na univerzitě a bylo by ode mě nedbalé, kdybych vám nedal tuto příležitost. Vám, jakožto jejímu studentovi," dopověděl, než se rychle, trochu nervózně zadíval na paní Longbottomovou.

Harry zamrkal, zatímco Neville se pokoušel necivět.

„Je to na vás," prohlásila paní Longbottomová.

„To bych velmi rád, pane," souhlasil tedy Harry. „Pokud vám to nevadí, paní Longbottomová."

„Nevadí, pane Pottere. Je příjemné vidět, když se mladý muž dokáže takto rozhodnout sám," odpověděla.

Neville se shrbil v ramenou. Harry se nutil k tomu, aby se na ni nezamračil. Přál si, aby dostal možnost nějak jí to za Nevilla vrátit.

„Děkuji, paní Longbottomová," řekl Harry, než se zaměřil na Nevilla. „Tak pojď, Neville, možná uvidíme i nějaký rostliny, které se v léčení používají."

„Někdy používáme různé rostliny a byliny," vyhrkl léčitel nadšeně, než se otočil, aby čelil paní Longbottomové. „Budou se mnou v bezpečí, paní Longbottomová, pokud si nepřejete nás doprovázet. Máte mé slovo."

Krátce přikývla.

„Prosím, následujte mě. Začneme v tomto patře," oznámil jim zvesela.

Harry se ani nezatěžoval, aby na paní Longbottomovou pohlédl, popadl Nevilla za ruku a postrčil ho vpřed.

„Sejdeme se v čajovně na pátém podlaží," informovala je, zatímco oni vyrazili.

„Ano, babi," zavolal za ní Neville, když vstupovala do výtahu.

„Působivá žena, vaše babička," poznamenal léčitel Smethwyk.

Neville přikývl. Zastavili se na spojnici chodeb s pomalejším provozem.

„No, tohle je, jak vidíte, přízemí a ošetřujeme tu zranění, které si lidi způsobí sami. Od nehod na koštěti až po selhání hůlky a všechno to mezitím. Ošetříme minimálně přes třicet případů denně, ačkoliv nejsou příliš vážné."

Procházeli chodbou a zahlédli několik pacientů, kteří byli právě léčeni nebo vyšetřováni. Vypadalo to, že léčitelé mají všechno pevně v rukách, takže Harryho ani nepřekvapilo, že ho Smethwyk nepožádal, zda by chtěl někoho ošetřit.

Vydali se po schodech nahoru, až se dostali do prvního podlaží: _Zranění způsobená tvory_.

„Tohle je moje patro. Jsem vedoucím této oblasti, oddělení Daie Llewellyna. Chodí mi sem celkem vážné případy a často i záležitosti života a smrti," podotkl chmurně.

Harry a Neville mu zůstávali nablízku. Z několika místností k nim dolehlo sténání. Najednou z chodby uslyšeli nějaký rozruch.

„Léčiteli Smethwyku! Léčiteli Smethwyku!" křičela sestra spěchající z jedné z místností na vzdálenějším konci chodby. „Fialový kód!"

Léčitel Smethwyk zaklel a okamžitě se zastavil. Zvrtnul se na místě, aby čelil Harrymu a Nevillovi, než letmo pohlédl na nápis na dveřích, u kterých právě stáli. „Musím to vyřídit," prohlásil, a pak zatlačil do dveří a strčil dovnitř hlavu. „Pane a paní Hovelovi, vím, že je to podivná a unáhlená žádost, ale mohli byste mi tyto dva chlapce na chvilku pohlídat? Nabízím vám za to dnešní péči pro vašeho syna zcela zdarma."

„Sa-samozřejmě, léčiteli," přišla odpověď.

Smethwyk se otočil zpátky k Harrymu a Nevillovi. „Zůstaňte v této místnosti, dokud se nevrátím. Nemělo by to trvat dlouho."

„Ano, pane," odpověděl Harry. Dobře vnímal tu naléhavost v hlase staršího muže.

A s tím byli Harry a Neville jemně, ale spěšně vtlačeni do pokoje. Dveře se za nimi zavřely.

„Uh, zdravím vás," uvítal je muž u postele, když vstával.

Na posteli ležel mladý chlapec a na klíně měl knihu. Okolo paže měl masivní obvaz. Na druhé straně postele seděla v houpacím křesle žena a pohupovala novorozeně.

„Zdravím," řekl Harry a popošel několik kroků dovnitř.

„Jsem Jake Hovel. Tohle je moje žena Mary, náš syn Andy a dcera Anna," představil je muž. Přešel k nim a napřáhl k nim ruku. Harry ji přijal.

„Jsem Harry Potter a tohle je můj nejlepší přítel Neville Longbottom. Uh, omlouvám se, že jsme vás takto vyrušili," pronesl rozpačitě.

„Pan Potter?" zeptala se paní Hovelová, když pan Hovel potřásal rukou Nevillovi. „Ten mladý léčitel?"

„No, jo, myslím, že by se to tak dalo nazvat," podařilo se Harrymu říct, i když mu to nebylo příjemné.

Pan Hovel si odkašlal. „Odpusťte. Nějaký čas jsem byl mimo kouzelnický svět a má žena je mudla, takže jsme občas trochu pozadu. Jediným důvodem, proč jsme teď tady, je ta Andyho nehoda."

„Co se mu stalo?" zajímal se se Harry, když Andy zamrkal a s rozšířenýma očima se na něj zadíval.

Pan Hovel si unaveně povzdechl. „Byl pokousán nějakým rychlým divokým zvířetem. Vlastně jediný důvod, proč jsme tady a ne v mudlovské nemocnici, je ten, že předvedl nahodilou magii. Vyhnal tu bestii pryč. Stalo se to v době, kdy vynášel odpadky."

Harry pozvedl obočí.

„Neviděl jsem to, ale rozhodně jsem slyšel jeho výkřik a hlasitý třesk, který způsobil tím, jak ho odehnal."

„Bylo to kousnutí zlé?" zeptal se a následoval pana Hovela blíže k posteli. Neville mu zůstával po boku.

Postavil se k nohám postele. Paní Hovelová stále kolébala Annu. Coraliny šupiny se těsněji stáhli kolem jeho zápěstí.

*Harry.*

Nemusela říkat nic víc. V ten okamžik, kdy stiskla jeho zápěstí, vyslal svou magii, aby vycítil cokoliv, co jí znepokojilo.

Harry zaměřil své oči na chlapce.

Vnímal něco podobného jako u… profesora Lupina, ale… jemnějšího, slabšího.

Harry polknul a letmo pohlédl na chlapcovo zranění. Kdyby se k němu dokázal dostat tak blízko, aby ho diagnostikoval, možná by mohl najít i klíč k tomu, proč z něj cítí nebezpečí. A možná by to byl i klíč k Lupinovi.

„Pane a paní Hovelovi…" začal Harry a pohlédl na matku. „Vadilo by vám, kdybych… no, kdybych se to zranění pokusil vyléčit? Mohl bych se také ujistit, že za tím zvířecím kousnutím není něco dalšího."

„Och, mohl byste?" zeptala se s úlevou. „Vím, že mu to působilo strašnou bolest a přicházelo to ve vlnách."

Chlapec najednou změnil polohu a vypadal plný naděje, když odkládal knihu na stranu. Zřejmě mu bylo něco okolo osmi let.

„Léčitel mi o vás vyprávěl," zmínil se tiše. „Pověděl mi, že jste zachránil život mladíka v kouzelnické škole. Je to pravda?"

Harry přikývl. „Jo. Je to pravda."

„Páni. Takže vážně dokážete spravit mou paži?"

„Jo, měl bych," potvrdil Harry a přesunul se na stranu postele, kam mu pan Hovel posunkem naznačil.

„Takže, co potřebujete, abychom udělali?" zeptal se pan Hovel, zcela otevřeně tak dovoloval Harrymu vyléčit jeho syna. Četl, že je Harry Potter něco jako zázrak a je schopen ovládat pomocí hadího jazyka mocná léčebná kouzla.

„Nic, ale pokud se bojíte hadů, tak mi to řekněte," informoval je Harry a pokoušel se tak neukazovat na sobě, že byl jejich ochotou k léčbě jejich syna překvapený.

„Hadi jsou úchvatní!" vyjekl nadšeně Andy, než se zarazil, protože tím trochu pohnul svou paží.

„No, pokud ten had nekouše…" prohlásila paní Hovelová za Harrym trochu znepokojeně.

„Och, to ne. Je velmi mírumilovná," ujistil ji Harry, když trochu pozvedl rukáv, aby odhalil Coralinu hlavu.

„Fantastický," vydechl Andy. Zíral na Coral, když sklouzla po Harryho paži až ke zjizvenému zápětí. Andy i jeho rodina si všimli té jizvy, ale neřekli na to nic.

„Dobře, um, až budete připravený," řekl zvědavě i zaujatě pan Hovel.

Harry přikývl. „Dobře. Nejprve hodlám udělat rychlý průzkum celého těla a diagnostikovat další problémy, které by se mohly objevit. Madam Pomfreyová říká, že je vždy dobré se ujistit," vysvětloval Harry teď už stojící přímo u postele.

„Prima," zahlásil Andy, když se jeho otec usadil na druhé straně postele a povzbudivě mu stiskl zdravou ruku.

Harry zvolna přesunul svou levačku s Coral, až ji umístil na Andyho rameno. Skoro to vypadalo, jako by Coral chlapce jemně políbila na krk.

Andy se zahihňal. „To lechtá."

Harry se usmál, než se začal soustředit na svůj úkol. *Co je špatně?*

Bezprostředně poté byla Harrymu ukázána chlapcova paže, děsivě potrhaná a potlučená. Svaly byly rozpárané a stažené z kůže do takového stupně, že byl téměř zázrak, aby měl chlapec naději, že mu pod loktem vůbec něco zůstane. Harry zapudil vlnu nevolnosti a rychle se přesunul a zaměřil se na něco jiného. Vnímal pozůstatky temné magie, kterou bylo to zranění prosáknuté. Ta temnota se už rozbíhala i chlapcovými žilami. Soustředil se a nechal svou magii analyzovat situace. Snažil se vycítit, co to je. Ta magie byla agresivní a nespoutaná, ale ne zcela zlovolná, jen bezcitná. Nebezpečně bezcitná.

Harrymu náhle zaduněla v uších zvuková vlna, jako by ta temnota byla živou věcí. Harryho vize vzplála do šedé a zvuk v uších se změnil na hlasité táhlé zavytí, hlubší a silnější než od jakéhokoliv vlka.

*Vlkodlak,* zasyčela Coral.

A Harry to najednou pochopil. To proto toho chlapce a Lupina vnímal jako nebezpečí. Byli to vlkodlaci.

*Co máme dělat? Co _můžeme _udělat?* zeptal se Harry Coral, ignoruje Hovelovo tlumené zalapání po dechu, když ho slyšel mluvit hadím jazykem.

*Ještě to nad tím dítětem nepřevzalo kontrolu. Možná nad tím dokážeme zvítězit.*

*Zvítězit nad tím? Jak?*

*No, je to kletba, takže…*

*Můžeme se s tím vyrovnat tak, jak se píše v knize. Ukončit ji,* odpověděl Harry.

*Ano, ačkoliv nevíme, kam se ta zbylá magie poděje, či co udělá. Samozřejmě už to nebude kletba jako taková, ale nějaká magie tam stále zůstane,* varovala ho Coral. *Magie se nemůže jen tak vytvořit nebo zmizet.*

*No, ale takhle toho kluka nemůžeme jen tak nechat,* prohlásil Harry.

*Souhlasím.*

„Pane Pottere?" zeptal se pan Hovel nejistě. „Děje se něco?"

Harry polknul a zadíval se muži do modrých očí. „Víte, co ho pokousalo?"

Pan Hovel se začal uklidňovat. „Léčitelé ještě nevědí, stále čekáme na výsledky. Ale měli bychom je brzy znát."

Harry zavřel oči a vzpomínal na všechny ty útržky, které o vlkodlacích kdy četl. Společnost se jich obávala, nenáviděla je a opovrhovala jimi. Nebyl to nijak příjemný život. Vlkodlak se nemohl oženit, nemohl vlastnit majetek a jen zřídka kdy získal vůbec nějakou práci.

A teď by se na něco takového měl těšit tento chlapec – tedy, pokud to Harry nezastaví.

„Vím, co ho pokousalo, ale věřím, že se s tím dokážu vypořádat a vyléčit ho. Pokud mi dovolíte to zkusit," informoval je.

„Cože? Co se děje s mým chlapečkem? Co ho pokousalo?" vyjekla paní Hovelová, zatímco se snažila udržet svůj hlas pod kontrolou, aby nevystrašila svou dceru.

„Byl to vlkodlak, že?" zašeptal Andy.

Harry se k němu otočil tváří a zadíval se mu do očí. „Ano."

No, cokoliv matku uklidňovalo až do této doby, bylo v tu ránu pryč, a dítě brzy následovalo matčin nářek.

„_Silencio_!" zakřičel pan Hovel a utišil tak svou ženu a dceru zarmouceným, ale vážným pohledem. Pak se natáhl přes postel a pevně popadl Harryho pravačku. „Udělejte to, pane Pottere. Udělejte, cokoliv si myslíte, že mému synovi pomůže. A udělejte to hned."

Harry měl srdce až v krku, když zíral do těch zoufalých očí ustrašeného otce.

Vypadal jeho otec také tak rozrušeně, když Voldemort přišel do jejich domu? Působil také tak energicky, když promlouval k jeho mamince? Sevřel její ruku také tak pevně, když jí říkal, aby šla do jeho pokoje?

Harry těžce polknul, než se podíval na Nevilla, který byl bílý jako křída.

„Řekni mi, kdyby někdo přicházel, Neville, a nenech je vejít," poručil neohroženě. Nebyl si jistý, co se v průběhu toho pokusu stane, a neměl ani ponětí, co magie udělá, až bude kletba zrušená. „Paní Hovelová, vezměte svou dceru tamhle a zůstaňte tam. Pane Hoveli…"

„Nikdo vás nevyruší, pane Pottere," oznámil mu. Už stál spolu s Nevillem u dveří. „Zůstanu tady."

Harry přikývl, než se k nim otočil zády.

*Myslím, že bychom nejprve měli vyléčit to zranění,* řekla Harrymu Coral.

*Ano.*

„Dobře, Andy, odmotám ti teď ty obvazy, abych ti mohl vyléčit paži, a pak se postarám o ten druhý problém. Než se do toho pustím, znecitlivím ti to," popisoval Harry. Rozhodl se, že bude lepší, když mu řekne, co má v úmyslu dělat.

„Dobře," souhlasil Andy a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Můžeš zavřít oči, jestli chceš," navrhl mu Harry, i když chlapcovy oči zůstávaly jakoby přišpendlené na Coral a Harryho ruku.

*Nervy, spěte,* zašeptal a dotkl se levačkou celé chlapcovy zavázané paže.

Chlapec překvapeně zalapal po dechu, než se uvolnil. Zcela jasně mu bylo lépe než předtím.

Harry začal zvolna odmotávat obvaz. Odstraňoval kousek po kousku.

„Není to pěkná rána," okomentoval Harry. Nyní už nemluvil pouze k Andymu, ale k celému pokoji. „Můžete zavřít oči nebo se kdykoliv odvrátit."

Odstranil zbytek obvazu. Rána byla potažená mastí a krví a objevil se štiplavý voskový zápach. Odložil plátno na stranu a rána se tak zcela odhalila. Vypadala přesně tak, jak ji Harry předtím viděl. Jako by ji drželo v zubech divoké zvíře a ještě zavrtělo hlavou tam a zpět, aby zranění zhoršilo.

„Dal mi co proto, huh?" zašeptal Andy.

„To ano," potvrdil Harry. Pravačkou opatrně přidržel chlapcovu levou ruku, zatímco svou levou nadzvedl nad poranění. „Připraven?" zeptal se a zadíval se přitom na chlapce.

„Připraven," pronesl Andy.

*Trhliny a pohmožděniny, opravte se; zranění, vyléč se,* rozkázal Harry. Rozprostřel svou magii kolem Andyho, aby mohl obě dvě využít jako zdroj léčby.

Všichni sledovali, jak se svaly znovu upevnily k sobě a obklopila je tkáň, která se posunula na své místo. Zduřelina kolem rány zmizela. Zdeformovaná kůže se vyhladila a vypjala se přes nově vyléčené svalstvo, dokud se nakonec nesetkala se zdravou kůží na druhé straně. A pak nad tou ohavnou ránou zbyla jen dlouhá slabě viditelná jizva. Začínala na chlapcově zápěstí a vedla až k jeho lokti, křivolace se mu točila po předloktí.

Harry se zamračil.

*Je to jizva způsobená kletbou, Harry. Tohle je to nejlepší, co můžeme udělat,* upozornila ho Coral, když Harry zrušil znecitlivění.

„Je to jizva způsobená kletbou. Zapomněl jsem, že ji nedokážu odstranit," vysvětlil a pousmál se, než se rychle dotkl svého čela, kde měl svou vlastní jizvu po kletbě.

„To je v pořádku, je to úžasná jizva," řekl Andy docela potěšeně. „Nikdo ve škole ji nepřetrumfne!"

Harry se usmál, než zvážněl. Část v něm dumala nad tím, kde je asi léčitel Smethwyk. Mohl se každým okamžikem vrátit, a kdo mohl tušit, jestli by mu to dovolil. Musel to udělat co nejdřív.

Harry se vytáhl na postel a klekl si vedle Andyho.

*Myslím, že by bylo nejlepší, kdybys mu dal pravou ruku na hrudník a levou se mnou na čelo. Dlaň měj přímo nad jeho nosem.*

*Na třetím oku, dobře,* souhlasil Harry. „Takže, Andy, jdeme na to. Polož se úplně na záda."

Andy se na nic neptal a učinil tak. Ještě pohlédl na otce, který na něj povzbudivě kývl. Jeho matka v současné době houpala jeho malou sestru, lícní kosti měla stažené obavami, jak čelisti zatínala proti sobě. V očích se jí zrcadlily slzy.

Harry se posunul tak, jak mu Coral naznačila. Přesunul se vedle Andyho, nahnul se nad něj a položil mu jednu ruku na srdce a druhou na čelo.

„Chci, aby ses uvolnil. Chci, abys zklidnil svou magii natolik, jak jen to je možné, protože já s ní budu manipulovat souběžně s mojí, abych zničil tu kletbu. Mohl by ses kvůli mně uvolnit?" zeptal se Harry.

Andy prkenně kývl hlavou pod jeho levou rukou a zavřel oči.

„Nepouštějte nikoho k posteli," prohlásil Harry. Netoužil po žádném vyrušení či rozptýlení.

*Připravena, Coral?*

*Připravena.*

Harry se nadechl, nashromáždil svou magii ve svém středu, jak to cvičil tucetkrát předtím na ošetřovně pod dohledem madam Pomfreyové. Nechal ji vířit a zvolna jí dovolil proniknout do svých rukou a natáhnout se, aby znovu objala Andyho magii.

*Kletbo, odejdi,* nařídil pevně, když uvolnil pulz magie a propletl ji s Andyho, aby se utkal s kletbou.

Harry nechával své oči otevřené a díval se na chlapcovu tvář, když se kletby dotkl. Cítil, jak tepe spolu s chlapcovou krví. Jeho magie se bez zaváhání zaměřila na každé vlákno kletby, obklopila je svou silnou mocí a zaměřila se na ně.

Harry vnímal, jak Andy ztuhnul, ale udržel ho. Najednou cítil, jak se kletba pod tlakem jejich magií hroutí. Harry vydechl a zvolna začal svou magii po dlouhé době stahovat zpět. Už necítil ani špetku kletby.

*Dost,* přerušila ho Coral a Harry si rychle uvědomil proč.

Magie, která stvořila kletbu, byla stále přítomná, vřela v chlapcově centru a hrozila, že se rozvodní a zaplaví chlapcovo jádro. Harry rychle udělal tu jedinou věc, kterou dokázal vymyslet, a pohltil ji celou svou magií.

*Klid… Klid…* šeptal Harry znovu a znovu, až se magie nakonec… převalila.

„Harry!" vyjekl Neville.

Jeho vidění vzplálo do běla a on věděl, že už není na posteli. Ačkoliv neměl nejmenší tušení, kde se to vlastně nacházel.

Další věc, kterou Harry zjistil, byl fakt, že ležel rozplácnutý na zádech na chladné nemocniční podlaze.

„Harry, jsi v pořádku?" ptal se Neville. Klečel nad ním spolu s panem Hovelem, který postával těsně za ním a tvářil se hrozně polekaně.

*Coral?* vydechl Harry.

*Věřím, že jsi v pořádku, Harry, ačkoliv se zbytek magie z kletby vstřebal do tebe a do toho chlapce.*

*Jsi v pořádku?*

*Ano, díky.*

„Jsem v pořádku," uklidnil ho Harry nakonec a posadil se přesně v okamžiku, kdy se dveře do místnosti s trhnutím otevřely.

„Proč jste zamkli dveře?" zeptal se léčitel Smethwyk rozlíceně, jeho oči zuřily.

„Za to můžu já, léčiteli Smethwyku," prohlásil pan Hovel a vstoupil mezi něj a zbytek pokoje.

Léčitel Smethwyk, ke kterému se nyní přidali tři další léčitelé, se rychle rozhlédl po místnosti. Pokoušel se dozvědět, cokoliv mohl.

„Proč?" zeptal se Smethwyk a vešel dovnitř, když pan Hovel ustoupil, aby se připojil ke své ženě a dceři na levé straně.

„Vyléčil mě, koukněte!" vyjekl Andy. Stál na své posteli a hrdě mával zdravou paží. Vůbec mu nevadilo, že má na sobě jen lehkou nemocniční košili.

Léčitelé na něj civěli, než si k němu pospíšili.

„Jak je to možné?" žasl jeden z nich. Chytil chlapce za ruku a ukázal na slabou, dlouhou, nepravidelnou jizvu.

„Ale_ to_ je v rozporu s našimi léčivými kouzly," vyhlásil jiný.

„Je to zázrak!"

„Jak se cítíš?" zeptal se Smethwyk Andyho.

„Dobře! Ale mám hlad. Mami, mohl bych dostat koláč?" odvětil.

Harry a Neville se přesunuli, co nejdále mohli od zmatených doktorů, až se zastavili až u pana Hovela. Harry cítil, jak mu muž položil ruku na rameno, když se Andymu podařilo prolomit všechno to tlachání a neústupně ukázal na Harryho.

„Říkám vám, že to udělal Harry!"

A s tím všichni utichli a otočili se tvářemi ve směru, kam Andy mířil.

Harry polknul.

„Je to pravda, pane Pottere?" zeptal se zvolna Smethwyk.

„A-ano, pane," potvrdil.

Všichni byli zcela ochromení a jen na něj zírali. Coral si vybrala tuto chvíli, aby se vynořila zpod rukávu.

Sestra za Smethwykem zalapala po dechu, zatímco jiná žena jí položila pro uklidnění ruku na rameno.

„Je ochočená. Pomáhá mu provádět magii pomocí hadího jazyka," prozradila tiše starší léčitelka. „Četla jsem o tom v Denním věštci."

„A co jste přesně provedl?" zeptal se Harryho Smethwyk.

„Vyléčil jsem jeho paži a vypořádal jsem se s kletbou, než by nad ním zcela převzala moc," oznámil Harry.

„Kletbou?"

Harry se napřímil. Vůbec se mu nezamlouvaly ty pohledy, které k němu léčitelé právě vysílali.

„Od toho tvora, který ho pokousal," začal Harry. Letmo se zadíval na pana Hovela, který měl ruku stále na jeho rameni.

„Pan Potter se nabídl, že se pokusí vyléčit zranění mého syna. Než tak učinil, prohlásil, že ho prohlédne, jestli nenajde ještě nějaký další problém. Řekl nám, že našel kletbu, která pochází z toho kousnutí, ale že je přesvědčený o tom, že ji dokáže odstranit, pokud mu to dovolíme. A my jsme to dovolili," shrnul to zhruba pan Hovel.

Smethwyk teď zjevně zdrceně zíral přímo na Harryho. A díky tomu pohledu Harry věděl, že to Smethwyk ví. Ví, že Andyho kousnul vlkodlak.

„Věříte, že jste se zbavil té zmiňované kletby?" zeptal se Smethwyk napjatě. Zřejmě se rozhodl tu kletbu neidentifikovat.

„Vím, že ano. Kletba byla zcela zrušena a…" Harry ucítil, jak se Coral stáhla kolem jeho ruky a pochopil to, jako že by si měl pečlivěji promyslet, co přesně řekne. Vyrovnaně si odkašlal. „Jsem si jistý, že je teď Andy zcela v pořádku."

Skutečnost, že on a Andy pohltili zbývající magii, si nechal pro sebe. Ta informace by stejně nikomu neprospěla.

Paní Hovelová se vděčně rozplakala, než se otočila k Harrymu a vtáhla ho do objetí. Celou tu dobu držela svíjející se dceru.

„Děkuji vám, pane Pottere, moc vám děkuji!" plakala a mačkala ho k sobě.

Po chvíli ji od něj odtrhl až pan Hovel, kterému byl Harry vděčný. Coral se bavila.

Náhle se přímo před Harrym objevil léčitel Smethwyk. „Pane Pottere, nevím, jak se vám podařilo vyléčit Andyho paži i to prokletí, ale věřte mi, když řeknu, že jste té rodině poskytl velkou službu. Trvalo by několik týdnů, než by se uzdravil úplně a to jen díky úplňku, který není právě požehnáním pro ty stižené touto kletbou."

„Není vlkodlak," odmítl Harry pevně. „Už ne."

Smethwyk a ostatní léčitelé se na něj dívali nedůvěřivě.

„Pokud mi nevěříte, otestujte ho znovu, ale říkám vám, že už není vlkodlak," zopakoval Harry.

„To není možné," pochyboval Smethwyk.

„Je. Zvládl jsem to."

„Zopakujte testy," navrhl pan Hovel. „Znovu mého syna otestujte."

Smethwyk se otočil k Andyho otci. „Dobře tedy."

ooOoo

Severus vešel do Velké síně a částečně už se doopravdy těšil na prázdniny. Už to bylo hodně dávno, co si opravdu užíval Vánoce bez všudypřítomné války a neustálého strachu ze smrti číhající za každým rohem.

Ale ne všechno šlo tak dobře. Severus si to připomněl, když před několika dny před začátkem prázdnin šel do ředitelny.

Albus mu sdělil, že něco v lese útočí na jednorožce. A zašlo to tak daleko, že už byl jeden zabit a jeho krev byla vysáta. Brumbál to neřekl tolika slovy, ale připustil, že věří, že to byl Voldemort. A s tím přiznáním Severus také zjistil, že se Albus v lese s něčím utkal, a že to bylo ve stejnou dobu, ve kterou Hagrid nalezl ty jednorožce.

Souboj byl krátký a bytost rychle zmizela, ale předtím se ještě ujistila, že mýtina i s Brumbálem skončí na padrť.

„_Jsem si jistý, že ať už to bylo cokoliv, s čím jsem se tam utkal, ohrožuje to jednorožce, Severusi. A dovol mi ti říct, že pokud je to ten, koho se obáváme, pak rychle nabývá na síle, a to je znepokojivé," pověděl mu Brumbál, zatímco si opatrně ovazoval ruku bílou gázou._

Severus byl stále ohromený, že starý muž vyvázl jen s jedním zraněním. Zanedlouho poté, co mu bylo řečeno, co se stalo, se tam vydal prozkoumat dané území. Našel tu paseku zcela spálenou a zuhelnatěnou a stromy popadané v okruhu čtyřiceti stop dokola. Severus se zastavil na kraji a snažil se uklidnit.

Věděl, kdo to udělal, a nebyl to Voldemort, nebo alespoň ne_ jen _on.

Neoblíbenějším kouzlem Petra Pettigrewa byla varianta kletby _Bombarda_. Kouzla, jehož pozůstatky vypadaly zcela stejně, jako to, co nalezl v Zapovězeném lese.

Petr byl v lese a spolupracoval s Temným pánem.

„Všecko dobrý, profésóre Snape?" zeptal se Hagrid, když se přiblížil k hlavnímu stolu.

„Ano, Hagride. Dobré ráno," pozdravil Severus formálně, když se usazoval mezi ním a profesorem Kratiknotem.

Hagrid zářil.

Ve Velké síni bylo jen pár studentů, kteří tady zůstávali během prázdnin. Včetně Weasleyových.

Severus se zadíval dolů na téměř prázdný nebelvírský stůl a objevil tam Weasleyovic chlapce. Zdálo se, že se Ron vcelku srovnal s životem ve škole, i když byl stále ještě sklíčený ze ztráty své krysy. Dvojčata byla stále sama sebou, včetně nevinných rošťáren. A stále tu byl ještě Percy a to byl, no, prostě Percy.

S tlumeným povzdechem Severus odsunul jejich budoucí smrti ze své mysli a zaměřil se na svou snídani, zatímco přilétaly sovy s poštou. Převzal své noviny a odložil je složené k talíři. Může si je přečíst později.

„Och! Pane Pottere, já vás jednou zaškrtím!" zaburácela z konce stolu madam Pomfreyová.

Všichni ve Velké síni se otočili a jen zírali.

A tam seděla zuřící madam Pomfreyová, vzteky bez sebe až se jí málem kouřilo z uší, zatímco upírala zrak na přední stranu Denního věštce. Během čtení si mumlala něco pod fousy.

S nepříjemným pocitem v břiše Severus okamžitě popadl své noviny a otevřel je.

„Ach, dobrotivý Merline," vydechl Kratiknot vedle něj, když si, nahlížeje do Severusových novin, přečetl titulek prvního článku.

Severusovo sevření zesílilo nad těmi smělými slovy, která zakrývala téměř celou přední stranu.

**HARRY POTTER U SVATÉHO MUNGA VYLÉČIL CHLAPCE Z LYKANTROPIE – LÉČITELÉ TO POTVRDILI!**

A pod těmi slovy byl obrázek vyléčeného chlapce, Andyho, spolu s celou jeho rodinou. Stál na nemocniční posteli a ukazoval fotoaparátu svou zjizvenou paži.

Severus jen zíral. Jak to bylo možné? V budoucnu nikdy nic takového neudělal. Ovšem přiznejme si… ani to nikdy nezkoušel.

„Och, můj…" vydechl Brumbál poněkud bezbarvě. Pozvedl svůj vlastní výtisk a obočí mu vyletělo vzhůru.


	18. Chapter 12

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**,** Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 12: Oslavy a dary**

Zbytek týdne do 23. prosince utekl Harrymu a Nevillovi rychle. Zůstávali v bezpečí na Longbottom Manoru a měli čas odpočívat a vychutnávat si chvíle dostatečně vzdálené od zbytku světa. No, většinou.

Paní Longbottomová opravdu nebyla potěšená událostmi, které dříve toho týdne vyústily v jejich útěk z nemocnice. Ačkoliv si nemohla pomoci a byla ohromená tím, co se stalo, nelíbila se jí vyvolaná pozornost. Odchod z nemocnice byl aférou. Nedlouho poté, co do místnosti přišli léčitelé a našli tam vyléčeného Andyho, rozšířila se zpráva o té události po celé nemocnici. Když se to doneslo až do pátého patra, začalo se říkat, že Harry Potter chodí od pokoje k pokoji a léčí jakékoliv zranění, nemoc či chorobu.

Tyhle fámy byly samozřejmě nesprávné, ale v čase, kdy se dostala dolů, kde se nacházel Harry a Neville, Harry už vskutku obcházel _sousední_ pokoje a léčil _jednoduchá _zranění pod zvědavým dohledem léčitelů. Bylo to úžasné. Dokonce ani paní Longbottomová se nemohla vyjádřit jinak.

Teprve až když se pacienti z ostatních pater začali pokoušet dostat se k Harrymu, rozhodla se paní Longbottomová, že je čas odejít. Bez debat. A tak odešli krbem léčitele Smethwyka v jeho pracovně.

Paní Longbottomová s Harrym a Nevillem o tom, co se stalo v nemocnici, nemluvila, když se vrátili do sídla. Ať byla jakkoliv znepokojená, vypadalo to, jako by se celá ta událost stala v minulosti a měla tam i zůstat. Nechtěla se s tím potýkat, a tak je nechala o samotě.

Oba, Harry i Neville, jí byli vděční, že o tom nemluvila, ačkoliv noviny, které vyšly následujícího rána, pro ně byly trochu šokem. Veřejnost se do Harryho Pottera zbláznila ještě více než předtím. Každý den tam o něm byl článek spekulující o tom, co bude dělat vlkodlačí komunita ve světle toho, co se stalo, kdyby se pan Potter nabídl vyléčit i ostatní vlkodlaky, a jestli bude schopen vyléčit i cokoliv dalšího. Všechno to bylo až neskutečné. Lidé, podle Denního věštce, zasílali ke svatému Mungovi stovky dopisů a dožadovali se léčby od Harryho Pottera. A to uteklo zatím jen pár dní od Andyho vyléčení.

Harry částečně stále čekal, že se lidi začnou objevovat i u sídla nebo budou přicházet stovky dopisů, ale to se, díkybohu, nestalo.

„Takže, profesor Snape tě vyzvedne dnes v poledne a vezme tě na Příčnou ulici?" zeptal se Neville Harryho, když vstupovali do knihovny.

Už přečetli všechno, co našli o nervech a mozku, a snažili se naučit více o tom, co by se dalo dělat, aby je uzdravili. Až dosud toho mnoho nenašli, ale uběhlo jen pár dní.

„Jo. Musím si obstarat nějaké formální oblečení," odpověděl Harry.

Neville přikývl. „Škoda, že ti nepadne to moje. Mohl by sis ho půjčit. Příčná ulice bývá v období Vánoc přecpaná."

Harry si povzdechl. „Jo. Nemám zájem o davy. Ale bude tam se mnou profesor Snape," dodal sebejistě.

Neville se ušklíbl. „Nikdo tě nebude obtěžovat, když tam s tebou bude."

„Jasná věc," usmál se Harry.

ooOoo

„Albusi, musím s ním mluvit," tvrdil Popletal hovořící s Brumbálem přes krb.

Asi před půlhodinou řediteli neomaleně zavolal, zoufale se domáhající jeho rady.

„Mám za to, že se paní Longbottomová vyjádřila jasně – pan Potter nesmí být vyrušován, když je v její péči," oponoval Brumbál.

Popletal vzdychl. „Ano, ale ty tomu nerozumíš. Ke svatému Mungovi přicházejí zástupci z cizích zemí, aby ty zprávy přezkoumali. Bude jen otázkou času, než sami začnou požadovat setkání s chlapcem!"

„Kornelie, nevíme, jestli je případ Andyho Hovela ojedinělý či nikoliv. Musíme zvážit mnoho dalších věcí. Ano, pan Potter mladého Hovela vyléčil, ale to ještě neznamená, že to dokáže u kohokoliv jiného zasaženého lykantropií. Možná, že zvládne uzdravit jen čerstvě pokousané."

„No, a proto s panem Potterem musím mluvit, abychom měli čas určit míru jeho schopností. Už jsem dostal několik dopisů od politických vůdců z dalších zemí, ve kterých se mě ptali, jak jsme se přesně rozhodli. Nemůžu nechat jejich dotazy nezodpovězené, Albusi!"

Brumbál si pohladil vous. „Jdeš přece na Vánoční večírek Malfoyových, ne?"

Popletal vykulil oči. „Och, zapomněl jsem, že toho chlapce pozvali…"

„Pak tam jdi. Jsem si jistý, že nikoho neurazí, když si s ním několik minut pohovoříš, a pan Potter tě tam jistě bude ochotný vyslechnout."

„Děkuji ti, Albusi. Potřebuji se na to připravit. Musím panu Potterovi ukázat, jak moc je potřebný!"

Brumbálova tvář náhle zvážněla. „Kornelie."

Popletal ztichl, tváří ozářenou plameny zíral na ředitele, zaražený náhlou změnou jeho tónu.

„Panu Potterovi je pouhých jedenáct let. Pokud budu mít podezření jen na špetku manipulace, nebudu spokojen. Ano, pan Potter si zaslouží vědět, co s sebou vyléčení mladého Hovela přineslo, ale nenechám tě, abys ho proměnil v nějaký druh pokladu tančícího před ostatními národy. Jasné?"

„Ano, pane řediteli, chápu," řekl Popletal a těžce polkl.

„Dobře," odvětil Brumbál, jeho hlas zněl znovu nadneseně. „Rád jsem si s tebou popovídal."

Popletal přikývl, než mu popřál hezký den a přerušil hovor.

Brumbál si povzdechl, pak se zvedl z pokleku a poodešel od krbu.

„Zůstanu s panem Potterem, zatímco s ním bude ministr mluvit," prohlásil Severus a vystoupil z rohu místnosti.

„Ano, což je jediný důvode, proč jsem Kornéliovi připomněl tu možnost na večírku."

Mistr lektvarů přikývl.

„Doufám, že se Harry bude schopen vyrovnat se vzrůstající slávou. Od teď už není jen Chlapcem-který-přežil," pronesl Brumbál tiše.

„Věřím, že si s tím pan Potter hravě poradí, ale musím přiznat, že se netěším na naši návštěvu Příčné ulice," řekl Severus. „Avšak souhlasím s vaším předchozím názorem. Nemůžeme pana Pottera ukrývat před světem. Jen by se tím všechno zhoršilo a navrch ještě dodalo statut tajemnosti."

„Ano, třebaže se nám to nemusí líbit, nemůžeme s tím moc udělat," odpověděl Brumbál.

ooOoo

Severus se ve svém formálním hábitu přemístil k hraně sněhu, který pokrýval pozemky.

Od té doby, co on a zbytek síně zůstali v šoku po přečtení ranních novin vydaných před několika dny, se všechno stalo tak nějak… povědomým.

Hodně se to podobalo dnům po svátku všech svatých v roce 1981, kdy se kouzelnický svět dozvěděl o tom, že Harry Potter nějak způsobil, aby Temný pán beze stopy zmizel. Stejně jako předtím, všichni o chlapci mluvili, špitali si v rozích, povídali si o něm u jídla a zahrnovali ho do příběhů před spaním. A teď Harry Potter opět zaujal všeobecnou představivost.

Severus jen doufal, že dokáže provést chlapce skrz Příčnou ulici, aniž by k nim všichni spěchali pro podpis či něco jiného.

Severus zavrtěl hlavou, když přicházel k předním dveřím Longbottomovic sídla. Zaklepal.

„Dobré odpoledne, profesore Snape. Pan Potter je připravený na váš odchod," oznámila paní Longbottomová, jakmile otevřela dveře.

„Děkuji vám, paní Longbottomová," řekl Severus s lehkým pokývnutím hlavy. „Bude zpět před půlnocí. Pokud ne, okamžitě to ohlaste řediteli."

„Samozřejmě," odpověděla.

„Pojďte, pane Pottere," pronesl profesor Snape, dívaje se, jak mu Neville na rozloučenou mávnul ode dveří, než si Harry pospíšil k němu. „Nejdříve se stavíme na Příčné ulici. Za každých okolností zůstaňte u mě."

„Ano, pane."

S Harrym po boku se otočil a vydal se cestičkou pryč od sídla k hranicím ochran. Slyšel, jak paní Longbottomová zavřela dveře.

„Půjdeme do obchodu paní Malkinové – _Hábity pro každou příležitost_," oznámil Severus. Díky chladu vzduchu byl jeho dech viditelný.

„Ano, pane."

Severus na Harryho letmo pohlédl. „Vaše práce u svatého Munga byla pozoruhodná, ačkoliv madam Pomfreyová nebyla zrovna nadšená, že se o tom dozvěděla z novin."

Harry vzhlédl trochu vylekaně. „Jak moc byla rozzlobená?"

„Och, mám za to, že její přesná slova byla: _Pane Pottere, já vás jednou zaškrtím_."

„Potom tedy hodně rozzlobená," zamumlal Harry.

„Pane Pottere, nehodlám vám tu říkat, že to, co jste udělal, bylo špatné, protože to nebylo, ale bylo to nebezpečné. Co kdybyste nebyl schopen tu kletbu odstranit? Co kdyby se přenesla na vás? Co kdyby šlo něco špatně a zaplatil by za to ten chlapec?" ptal se ho profesor Snape vážně.

Harry si povzdechl. „Nemohl jsem to _nezkusit_. Vy byste snad mohl? Kdybyste uměl používat hadí jazyk, byl byste schopen neudělat nic, kdybyste věděl, že _možná_ dokážete pomoci?"

Severusův výraz zjemněl. „Ne. Ale chtěl bych, abyste si pamatoval, že ne všechno vždy dopadne tak jako toto. Věci se _mohou_ pokazit."

Harry přikývl, kousaje se do spodního rtu. „Chápu, pane."

„Nesnažím se vám brát odvahu, pane Pottere, jen chci, abyste byl opatrný, když se pokoušíte o něco, co jste ještě nikdy předtím nedělal. Ale také chci, abyste věděl, že mě těší váš pokrok. A uznávám, že jste předčil moje očekávání. Když jsem vám tehdy dával _Umění hadího jazyka_, ani jsem si nepředstavoval, že byste za pár měsíců dokázal vyléčit chlapce z lykantropie."

Harry zčervenal. „To vážně nic nebylo. Jen jsem udělal všechno pro to, abych Andymu pomohl."

„Vyléčil jste ho z lykantropie, pane Pottere. A to už _je _něco. Vím, že tomu možná budete jen těžko věřit, ale po staletí se mělo za to, že léčba lykantropie není proveditelná. Ve skutečnosti je to v mnoha knihách uvedeno jako fakt," informoval ho Severus.

„Nemyslím si, že by lidé měli takové věci pouštět z hlavy, zejména když mohou takové _neproveditelnosti_ někomu pomoci."

„Takový náhled na věc je sice pěkný, ale hodně lidí by řeklo, že nereálný," podotkl Severus, když si razili cestu sněhem, zanechávajíce za sebou šlápoty na Longbottomovic pozemcích.

„Možná, ale pokud nikdo nepůjde proti všeobecným názorům, pak se nikdy nikam nedostaneme, ne? Nevěřím, že je něco nemožné – všechno stojí za zkoušku."

Severus se jemně usmál, vybavuje si stejná slova, která pronesl i budoucí Harry. „Vcelku máte pravdu, pane Pottere. Což mi připomíná – vaše léčba mladého Hovela vyvolala trochu rozruch. Nebuďte překvapen, pokud s vámi bude chtít navázat kontakt muž jménem Kornelius Popletal."

„Ministr kouzel?" zeptal se Harry zvědavě.

„Ano."

„Nemáte ho moc rád, že, pane?" zeptal se Harry opatrně.

„Není to špatný člověk, ale dokáže být dosti bláhový a zbabělý. Také se zdá, že je naprosto rozhodnutý s vámi mluvit. Kdyby nebylo paní Longbottomové, už by tak učinil."

Harry na to pozvedl obočí.

„Buďte opatrný v tom, s čím budete souhlasit, když s ním budete mluvit. Neštítí se dostat lidi tam, kam chce. V tomto ohledu je jako Lucius Malfoy."

„Jako pan Malfoy?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ano, hodně jako Lucius, ale naštěstí není tak prohnaný. Avšak to ho nezastavilo, aby se dostal tam, kde je, takže buďte obezřetný."

„Dobře, budu," přislíbil Harry, když se zastavili. „Budeme se přemisťovat?"

„Ano. Přemístíme se na Příčnou ulici. Až tam skončíme, tak projdeme Děravým kotlíkem a na Malfoy Manor pojedeme Záchranným autobusem."

„Záchranným autobusem?"

„Chci, abyste zažil všechny možné kouzelnické způsoby přepravy. Věřím, že je to nezbytná znalost, kterou byste měl ovládnout, co nejdříve to bude možné," řekl, přistoupil k Harrymu blíž a nabídl mu ruku pro přemístění. Harry ji uchopil a oba zmizeli s téměř neslyšitelným _PUK_.

Objevili se skoro na tom samém místě, kam je s Nevillem vzala paní Longbottomová.

Severus rychle položil Harrymu ruku na rameno, držel si ho u sebe, zatímco je vedl k madam Malkinové.

Ulice byla přecpaná lidmi a Harry správně předpokládal, že každý nakupoval na poslední chvíli. A tak, protože všichni mysleli jen na dárky pro své rodiny, vůbec nevěnovali pozornost Harrymu, který se v současné době mezi nimi provlékal s hlavou skloněnou po boku temně oděného profesora.

Vstoupili do obchodu s hábity, který nebyl nijak přeplněný, a Severus je odvedl do zadního prostoru.

„Mohu vám pomoci, profesore?" zeptala se madam Malkinová, která si všimla jejich příchodu a rychle se odebrala do skrytější části obchodu za nimi.

„Ano," pronesl Severus, ustoupil za Harryho a dal chlapci obě ruce na ramena. „Tento mladý muž potřebuje formální hábit a boty. Mohu vám důvěřovat, že mu vezmete míry a že budou věci připraveny k nošení během několika hodin?"

„Samozřejmě," přislíbila a přesunula se vpřed. Vytáhla měřící pásku, letmo pohlédla na Harryho čelo, ale zůstala profesionální. „Takže, jaké barvy?"

Téměř o hodinu a půl později vlastnil Harry novou soupravu formálního oděvu. Pod uhlově černým hábitem měl tmavě zelenou vestu se zlatou výšivkou ve švech. Zlaté zdobení bylo rovněž přidané na lemy jeho hábitu a vypadalo velmi elegantně. Harry musel souhlasit, že to s jeho smaragdově zelenýma očima velmi dobře ladí, dokonce úžasně.

*Harry, mohla bych o něco poprosit i já?* zeptala se Coral, když madam Malkinová prováděla na Harryho hábitu nějaké poslední úpravy.

*Jistě.*

*V takovémto počasí docela snadno prochladnu, když nejsem u tebe. Bylo by možné, že bych… třeba…*

Harry se usmál, než se rozhlédl kolem. Nikdo nebyl na doslech, ani se na ně nesoustředil.

„Um, madam Malkinová, mohu mít trochu zvláštní prosbu?"

„Jistě, mladý muži," řekla, a jelikož si všimla, že profesor Snape nechce přitahovat nechtěnou pozornost, neužívala Harryho jména.

„Um, mohla byste vyrobit úzký látkový tunýlek, který by ladil k mému hábitu? Je to pro…" Harry trochu nadzvedl rukáv a odhalil tak Coralinu hlavu.

Malkinová mu věnovala úsměv. Už ji předtím viděla a docela se s tím hadem spřátelila. „Samozřejmě. Bude to trvat tak deset minut, než ho sešiju. Z hedvábí nebo bavlny?"

*Óóó, z hedvábí,* odpověděla Coral.

„Z hedvábí, prosím."

Malkinová přikývla a rychle se dala do práce, když zakončila poslední obrubu.

O patnáct minut později byli oba, Harry i Coral, připraveni na večírek. Harry ještě přibral krásný pár rukavic z černé kůže s vyšitým_** M**_ na manžetě, aby jej mohl věnovat panu Malfoyovi jako vkusný, ale jednoduchý dárek. Profesor Snape naznačil, že, jak věděl, je to Luciusův oblíbený druh daru. Vyšité M byl Harryho nápad.

„Děkuji vám, madam," pronesl Severus s lehkou úklonou hlavy, když jí Harry platil.

Harry měl svůj sváteční oděv na sobě a ten starý zmenšený v kapse, zatímco Coral si oblékla svůj maličký svetřík. Byl očarovaný, aby se přizpůsobil její velikosti a až dojde v jejím okolí k velkému teplotnímu skoku, svetr ji zahřeje, aby vyrovnal tu teplotní rozdílnost. Hedvábí bylo zvláštním způsobem vrstvené, aby jí dovolovalo volnost pohybu. Nepokrývalo ji celou, ale dostatečně na to, aby se nenachladila, kdyby se od Harryho vzdálila. Přece jen byla zima.

„Och, bylo mi potěšením," odvětila madam Malkinová a celá zářila. „A kdybyste snad potřeboval nějaké další neobvyklé části oděvu, jen mi dejte vědět. Ráda jich pro tu maličkou udělám víc."

Harry se s kývnutím usmál. „Děkuji, už teď si to vážně zamilovala."

Vyšli z obchodu a Severus prověřil území. Několik lidí teď k Harrymu natahovalo krk, ve snaze si ho lépe prohlédnout, jako by se snažili určit, jestli je skutečně tím, kým doufali, že je. Severus byl vlastně docela překvapený, že jim trvalo tak dlouho, než si chlapce všimli. Připouštěl, že byli většinu času z dohledu a z toho polovinu času Harry strávil ve zkušební kabince.

Harry mu zůstával nablízku, jasně si všímal, jak po něm lidi začínají pokukovat. Brzy bylo jasné, že vědí, kým je, ale nesnaží se k němu přiblížit. Místo toho jen civěli, než se otočili k někomu jinému a nadšeně si šeptali.

Severus prohledával davy kolem nich, zatímco pokračovali v cestě do Děravého kotlíku.

Něco se dělo.

Cítil, jak ho slabě brnělo v zátylku. Pocit, který měl vždy, když bylo něco v nepořádku. A pak mu to došlo.

Někdo je sledoval.

Nahnul se k Harrymu, jen lehce, nezpomalil, ani nezměnil jejich krok, a zašeptal: „Někdo nás sleduje. Užijte přenášedlo, pokud vám řeknu, abyste ho aktivoval. Nebo pokud dojde k boji."

Harry přikývl.

Nakonec se dostali skrz zeď do Děravého kotlíku, ale Severus věděl, že byli stále sledováni.

Vstoupili do prostoru hostince, prokličkovali kolem stolů a směřovali k přednímu východu. Místo nebylo dokonce ani z poloviny obsazené, ale stále tam bylo plno lidí. Harry držel hlavu při zemi, pokoušeje se nepřitahovat více pozornosti, když se to náhle stalo.

„Pane Pottere!"

Muž, který je stopoval, přispěchal k nim, ruku nataženou k Harrymu. Harry cítil, jak sebou z vlastní vůle cuknul k Severusovi. Profesor reagoval bleskově.

Pronásledující muž byl zasažen výbušnou kletbou a Harry dokonce ani neviděl Severuse použít hůlku, protože byl schovaný ještě dál za temnou postavou mistra lektvarů.

Muž přistál v troskách vedle baru a všichni hosté Děravého kotlíku ztuhli, zírajíce na Severuse Snapea, který neohroženě stál mezi troskami a Harry Potterem. Hromada se pohnula, odhalujíc tak muže v obnošených šatech, posetého jizvami. Vypadal desetkrát hůř než Remus Lupin.

„Pane Pottere!" zvolal muž, nyní s rukama na kolenou. „Prosím, prosím, pomozte mi!"

Očividně neviděl nic kolem nebo se nestaral o to, že mu přímo na hlavu mířil hůlkou velmi ochranářsky založený čaroděj.

Nikdo se ani nehnul, když muž pokračoval v prosení.

„Prosím, prosím, pomozte mi jako tomu chlapci u svatého Munga. Prosím, už to nedokážu dál snášet…"

Harry vykoukl zpoza Severusovy strach nahánějící postavy a vážně se zadíval na toho ubohého muže. Vyslal špetku magie, aby vyhodnotil situaci.

Vykulil oči a Coral se znovu stáhla kolem jeho zápěstí.

„Jste vlkodlak," ozval se Harry tiše.

Muž přikývl a spousta lidí v hostinci zalapala po dechu.

„Nevím, jestli vás mohu vyléčit, pane. Andy nebyl prokletý dlouho, ani ne tři dny," řekl Harry nakonec, jeho hlas se rozléhal šokovanou hospodou.

„Prosím, můžete to prostě zkusit?" prosil muž. „Udělám cokoliv."

Harry vzhlédl ke Snapeovi, jehož hůlka stále mířila na muže. Severus si nebyl jistý, jestli to byl dobrý nebo špatný nápad, ale věděl, že Harry udělá, co bude považovat za správné, a že to v tomto případě znamenalo pokusit se vyléčit toho muže. Právě teď a tady, pokud to bude možné. Ať už s tuctem zírajících lidí či bez nich.

Severus si vnitřně povzdechl, když Harry vystoupil a položil mu svou drobnou ruku na paži.

Harry tohle v budoucnosti dělával stokrát.

Když bylo po bitvě.

Když byli nepřátelé poraženi.

Když už nebylo žádných nepřítel, které by bylo třeba zabít.

Když tam byl někdo, kdo potřeboval pomoci.

„Pokračujte, pane Pottere, nebudu vám bránit. Ale vězte, že zakročím, pokud se budu domnívat, že mají jeho úmysly jinou povahu než snahu o vyléčení," oznámil Severus.

Muž vzhlédl do široka otevřenýma, nadějí naplněnýma očima, když se Harry přiblížil a zastavil se přímo před ním.

„Sedněte si a opřete se o zeď," nařídil mu Harry. Rozhodl se, že muž zřejmě nepotřebuje ležet jako Andy. Muž učinil, jak mu bylo řečeno, aniž by se na cokoliv zeptal. Harry si k němu přiklekl a nadzvedl levý rukáv, aby odkryl Coral.

Severus držel svou hůlku zacílenou na muže, ale věděl, že od něj nehrozí žádné nebezpečí. Muž opravdu jen chtěl být vyléčený. Neměl žádné špatné úmysly.

ooOoo

Harry na muže dlouhou dobu jen hleděl, díval se do zjizvené tváře.

„Profesore, mohl byste na něj seslat nějaké kouzlo, abyste ho udržel v klidu? Andyho jsem zvládl sám, ale…" požádal Harry.

„_Petrificus Totalus_," utrousil Severus prostě.

„Díky," zašeptal Harry a pokoušel se rozhodnout, jak přesně postupovat.

Nikdo v hostinci nevydal ani hlásky, když Harry položil pravou ruku na mužův hrudník a levou na jeho čelo.

*Byl prokletý dlouhou dobu, Harry,* prohlásila Coral.

*Já vím.*

*Možná to nepůjde. Cítíš sám, jak hluboko se do něj kletba dostala. Nejsem si jistá, zda bychom to měli zkoušet.*

Harry se kousl do rtu, než učinil rozhodnutí. *Musíme to zkusit.*

*No dobře.*

„Pane, možná to nepůjde, ale pokusím se," informoval ho Harry, zatímco shromažďoval svou magii ve svém centru.

Muž, neschopen pohybu, prostě pokračoval v zoufalém zírání. Prosil ho očima, jak mohl každý v hospodě jednoduše vidět.

Harry nechal svou magii vstoupit do svých rukou, jak to udělal, když léčil Andyho, než přizval i mužovu magii, aby mu pomohla.

Vydechl a uvolnil pulz magie, když zašeptal: *Kletbo, odejdi.*

Okamžitě zjistil, že to nebylo, jako když léčil Andyho. Kletba byla hlouběji, více rozprostřená a silnější. O hodně silnější. Sevřel čelisti a zatlačil na magii hruběji, nedovoluje si ani pomyslet na to, že by nemusel uspět. Cítil, jak se magie propletla s mužovou krví a shromáždila se v srdci, kde přebývalo jádro kletby.

Harry zavřel oči a soustředil se tak namáhavě, jak dokázal, aby obklopil každou částečku kletby v mužově magii. Cítil, jak se mužovo svalstvo napjalo, i přes profesorovo kouzlo, když se snažil zápasit s kletbou.

V uších se mu ozývalo vytí, nejprve vzdálené, ale začínalo více a více narůstat na intenzitě, dokud mu z toho v uších nezvonilo.

Kletba nešla přemoci tak jednoduše jako ta u Andyho.

Vzedmul se v něm strach, když se mu v mysli objevila profesorova slova: _Věci se __**mohou**__ pokazit._

*Ne, ne, tohle nesmí selhat. Tohle bude fungovat!* syčel Harry zuřivě. Z hrudi mu povstala odlišná magie a kvapně se mu rozběhla po rukách až do muže.

Ta magie, kterou obdržel od Andyho ze zmizelé kletby.

Harry prudce otevřel oči, překvapený, že cítil nárůst bílé magie, která znovu posilovala jeho útok na kletbu, dokud nakonec nebyla kletba přemožena a zrušena. Bezprostředně potom se většina magie opouštějící zničenou kletbu rychle spojila s bílou magií a vrátila se do Harryho centra.

„V pořádku, pane Pottere?" zeptal se profesor Snape, jehož oči prozkoumávaly ty Harryho.

Harry na něj zamrkal, uvědomil si, že se stále nachází u zjizveného muže, a že nebyl odmrštěn, jako se tomu stalo u Andyho.

„Jsem v pořádku, pane. Jen to bylo trochu těžší než léčení Andyho," vysvětlil mu, stáhnul ruce a pomalu vstal, než se očima vrátil k muži, který nyní seděl opřený o zeď a nehýbal se.

„_Finite_," zamumlal Snape, čímž zrušil předchozí kouzlo.

Muž propukl ve vděčný pláč a na kolenou se připlazil k Harrymu. „Děkuji vám, pane Pottere, děkuji vám! Navždy budu vaším dlužníkem," sliboval mu, vzal Harryho za pravou ruku a oběma dlaněmi ji sevřel.

Harry se všiml, že se jeho oči změnily. Zornice vypadaly, jako by se barevně prolnuly s duhovkami. Bylo to docela přízračné.

„Je-je opravdu vyléčený?" zeptal se Tom, hostinský.

„Ano, je vyléčený," potvrdil Harry sebejistě, už v něm necítil žádnou známku kletby. „Ačkoliv se obávám, že vaše oči jsou výsledkem léčby, protože jste byl vlkodlakem tak dlouho," dodal a zadíval se zpět na muže.

„Och, to je mi jedno. I kdyby mě ta léčba měla oslepit, stále bych vám byl vděčný, jako jsem teď!" vyjekl, sklonil hlavu a dotkl se svým čelem hřbetu Harryho ruky.

„Už dále nenesete kletbu, ani kvůli ní nebudete trpět. Už nejste vlkodlak," zopakoval Harry.

Muž vydal další dojatý vzlyk. „Nezapomenu vám to, pane Pottere. Navždy jsem vám k službám. Jmenuji se Walter McCaffrey. Řekněte slovo a budu tam, kde mě budete potřebovat. Kdykoliv. Tak přísahám. Moc vám děkuji!

„Rádo se stalo, pane," pronesl Harry. Nevěděl, co jiného říct.

„Pane Pottere," oslovil ho Severus a přistoupil k němu. Harry pochopil. Museli jít.

Chlapec přikývl, než se rozhlédl a zjistil, že na něj každý v hostinci zírá, užasle a udiveně.

Severus nečekal, než se vzpamatují, a rychle nasměroval Harryho ke dveřím. Harry nic nenamítal.

„Uh, ve-veselé Vánoce, pane Pottere!" zakřičel Tom, když Harry a Snape kvapně odešli.

ooOoo

Po několik minut pokračovali v tichosti v chůzi ulicemi Londýna.

Severus věděl, že je Harry nervózní. Bez pochyby dumal nad tím, jestli na něj byl jeho profesor naštvaný či tak něco. Popravdě, Severus byl trochu nesvůj z toho, čeho byl právě svědkem.

V budoucnu viděl Harryho léčit mnoho lidí pomocí hadího jazyka, ale nikdy nespatřil nic takového, jako to, co právě zažil. Harryho zelené oči se změnily v bílé a jasně zářily mocí.

„Jak obtížné to bylo?" zeptal se a prolomil tak ticho, zatímco míjeli několik mudlovských obchodů.

Harry nadskočil kvůli tomu náhlému dotazu, než k němu váhavě vzhlédl. „Dost, pane. Na okamžik… jsem nevěděl, jestli to budu schopen zvládnout, ale pak ta magie z minula…"

Severus pozvedl obočí. „Magie z minula?" zeptal se.

Harry polknul a Severus zaslechl z jeho rukávu tiché zasyčení. Coral mu očividně dávala nějaké rady. Doufal, že dobré rady.

Harry si povzdechl. „Když jsem léčil Andyho, část magie, která zbyla po zničené kletbě, přešla do mě."

„A zbytek?"

„Do Andyho."

Severus se zamračil. „Informoval jste o tom někoho?"

Harry sklonil hlavu. Uvědomoval si, že si koleduje o pokárání. Zastavili na kraji prázdné ulice. „Ne."

Mistr lektvarů potlačil zavrčení. „Pane Pottere, napadlo vás někdy, že by tohle mohla být informace, kterou léčitelé měli vědět, když Andyho vyšetřovali. Nebo že by to mohlo uškodit vašemu vlastnímu magickému zdraví a vývoji?"

Harry pokračoval v zírání na zasněženou cestu. Severus cítil, jak v něm doutná pocit marnosti.

„Zatraceně, Harry, podívej se na mě!"

Harry zvedl vylekaně tvář, oči měl vytřeštěné.

Severus si toužil naplácat. Neměl v plánu takhle uklouznout a oslovit Harryho jeho křestním jménem, ale v tomto okamžiku byly na pořadu dne důležitější věci, ze kterých byl rozrušený.

„Chápete, jak to bylo nebezpečné? Nemohu uvěřit, že jste byl tak nezodpovědný! Jak dlouho víte o té magii, kterou jste obdržel z kletby?"

„Vnímal jsem, jak do mě vešla poté, co jsem ho vyléčil. Věděl jsem, že není nebezpečná. Cítil jsem, že byla dobrá a čistá. Neposkvrněná."

„To je vedlejší! Proč jste to nikomu neřekl?"

„Věděl jsem, že by to nikomu nepomohlo. Léčitelům málem švihlo z toho, co jsem udělal. Nechtěl jsem, aby si mysleli, že je ta kletba stále v Andym nebo že se rozšířila i do mě či něco takového. Jen jsem chtěl, aby se všechno uklidnilo," vyhrkl Harry rychle a snažil se potlačit knedlík v krku.

Nechtěl profesora zklamat, ale zřejmě se tak stalo.

„Prosím, pane profesore, je mi to líto. Nemyslel jsem si, že o něco jde."

Severus nakratinko zavřel oči a uklidnil se. Věděl, že tady s hněvem nikam nedojde. Otevřel oči a shlédl na něj. Připomínal sám sobě, že Harry je stále ještě prváček, bez ohledu na to, jak jsou jeho magické schopnosti vyspělé.

„Vaše oči bíle zářily, když jste léčil pana McCaffreye, Pottere. Předpokládám správně, že ta magie, kterou jste obdržel z kletby, je bílá?"

Harry zamrkal, než přikývl.

„Dostal jste při léčení pana McCaffeye více této magie?"

„Ano, ačkoliv nějaká zůstala v něm, stejně jako u Andyho."

Severus přikývl, pokoušeje se porozumět tomu, co přesně tato magie dělá.

„Pomohla mi, pane. Když jsem začal bojovat s kletbou, přispěchala a opravdu rychle se o ni postarala," řekl Harry, doufal, že profesor není tak rozzlobený, jak se na počátku obával. „Jako by to pro ni byl nějaký _kryptonit_."

Severus se odmlčel, zpracovával Harryho slova.

„Budeme tomu muset věnovat pozornost, pane Pottere. Tohle je pro nás neprobádané území. Nikdy jsem o něčem takovém neslyšel."

Harry beze slova přikývl, vzhlížel k němu s omluvnýma a trochu uslzenýma očima. Očividně ho ta myšlenka, že svého profesora zklamal, dosti zasáhla.

Severus si uvědomoval, že je nutné všechno urovnat a ve stejnou chvíli se ujistit, že Harry pochopil, proč ho nepotěšilo, že si tu informaci o bílé magii nechával pro sebe. Třebaže bylo jisté, že si to Harry dal během toho jeho krátkého křiku dohromady.

„Pane Pottere, chápete, proč jsem na vás byl rozzlobený?" zeptal se zvolna, udržoval svůj hlas na stejné úrovni.

Harry polkl a prkenně přikývl.

„Proč?" zeptal se Severus, chtěl to slyšet nahlas.

„Já… Zatajil jsem něco, co by mohlo být pro ostatní důležité."

Severus přikývl, docela potěšený, že nebylo na Harryho nutné tlačit, aby dostal svou odpověď, a že byl Harry schopen dát se dohromady a souvisle se vyslovit. Netoužil po uplakaném prváčkovi.

„Chápu, že to tehdy vypadalo, že bude nejlepší si tu informaci nechat pro sebe, ale mohl jste později do nemocnice poslat sovu, aby mohli Andyho zkontrolovat pečlivěji poté, co se už ujistili, že je kletba pryč. Jsem si také jistý, že by Andy rád věděl, že do něj vstoupila tahle bílá magie. A jeho rodiče určitě mají právo to vědět."

„Napíšu jim hned zítra," odpověděl Harry tiše.

Severus přikývl. „Avšak, zvážíme-li to všechno, udělal jste dobře, že jste jim neřekl, že se něco z toho dostalo i do vás. _Ale_ – stále jste to měl někomu oznámit. A tím někým myslím dospělého."

Harry pozvedl obočí, než se dokázal zastavit.

Severus si povzdechl. „Ještě bych mohl Dursleyovi proklít," zašeptal nenávistně, než se vrátil k tématu. „Mohl jste napsat sovu mně nebo madam Pomfreyové."

Harry sklonil hlavu.

„Podívejte se na mě, pane Pottere," vybídl ho vlídně. Harry tak učinil. „Poučte se z toho. To je vše, co žádám. Pamatujte si, že máte kolem sebe dospělé, kteří chtějí a potřebují být zpraveni o věcech, které se vás týkají, ať už máte pocit, že je to důležité či nikoliv."

Harry drobně kývl, ale to profesorovi stačilo.

Severus Harrymu položil pevně, ale jemně ruku na rameno. „No, jsem si jistý, že už byl Denní věštec o vašem skutku informován. Dostaňme se tedy na Malfoy Manor dřív, než nás odchytí nějací reportéři."

ooOoo

„Bylo to úžasné! Prostě se toho muže dotkl, něco zašeptal, a pak se objevil záblesk světla!"

„Oči mu během toho bíle žhnuly."

„Och, nemůžu uvěřit, že tady skutečně byl! Ve vzduchu jste mohl cítit, jak magie narůstá, když to dělal."

Po celé Příčné ulici a v Děravém kotlíku si lidé vzrušeně povídali. Reportérům zabralo jen několik minut, než se začali objevovat a podněcovat lidi, aby tu událost popisovali znovu a znovu.

Tomův podnik toho dne zažíval prudký rozkvět. Každý chtěl vidět, kde se to léčení odehrálo a pokleknout právě tam kde Harry Potter.

ooOoo

Harry a Severus opustili Záchranný autobus a vstoupili na cestu procházející srdcem Wiltshire.

Jízda probíhala přesně, jak Severus očekával, což bylo politováníhodné. Většinu vyjížďky musel Harryho usměrňovat, ale dosáhl toho, co chtěl. Chlapec nyní věděl o všech tradičních kouzelnických způsobech přepravy a jak je používat. Byl to jen malý detail, ale mohl by být pro Harryho důležitý v případě nouze.

„Takže, tady Malfoyovi bydlí?" zeptal se Harry, zatímco šel těsně vedle profesora.

„Ano, pane Pottere. Je v majetku jejich rodiny po staletí," pronesl Severus. Byl rád, že se Harry tak rychle otřepal z jejich předchozího rozhovoru. Prošli dlouhou cestu, která vedla k předním dveřím. Severus položil ruku Harrymu na záda. „Pamatujte, vaše slova mají váhu."

„Budu to mít na paměti, pane," odpověděl Harry.

„Vždy mi zůstávejte na dohled," poučil ho Severus.

„Zůstanu, pane," slíbil Harry, když dorazili ke vchodu.

A s tím Severus zaklepal na zdobené dveře.

Otevřely se o chvilku později. Dobře oblečená žena jim je podržela dokořán.

Měla na sobě drahé, zelené šaty z mnoha vrstev doplněné světle červenou rtěnkou, štědrou dávkou očních stínů, blonďatými vlasy se zvýrazněným obočím. Harry ji okamžitě přirovnal k postavě z tetiny oblíbené telenovely. Vypadala velmi… zámožně.

„Dobrý večer, Severusi," oslovila ho a sklonila směrem k profesorovi hlavu ve formálním pozdravu, než se očima stočila dolů na Harryho.

Harry jí věnoval drobný úsměv, usoudil, že je to slušnost, než se pohnul a napřáhnul k ní ruku, aby se představil. Avšak tak daleko se nedostal.

„Pane Pottere," vydechla, udělala krok vpřed a položila mu něžně dlaň na tvář.

Harry stál jako přimražený.

Po chvíli svou ruku stáhla a vypadala trochu rozpačitě, což byl nezvyklý pohled.

„Odpusťte, pane Pottere. Nemohla jsem se vašeho příchodu dočkat a v tom okamžiku mi nebylo pomoci. Jsem Narcissa Malfoyová, Dracova matka," řekla, její oči přetékaly vřelostí, když na něj tak dál hleděla.

Harryho obočí se zvedlo v porozumění. „Rád vás poznávám, paní Malfoyová," odpověděl.

Usmála se a ustoupila stranou. „Prosím, pojďte."

Harry a Severus vstoupili, následovali ji nahoru po kamenných schodech, pak doprava a do oficiální jídelny. Byla to velká místnost s velmi dlouhým, úzkým stolem postaveným přímo před obrovským krbem. Na druhé straně stolu, mimo krb, byl otevřený prostor pro tanec či další společenské aktivity. Na stole už bylo připraveno malé občerstvení a zhruba dva tucty lidí se pohybovaly po vyzdobené místnosti. V rohu stál Vánoční stromek s mnoha ozdobami, které se vznášely kolem.

Harry a Severus vešli a zastavili se.

Harry si všiml Draca, hovořícího se svým otcem a dalším mužem, kterého neznal. Ten měl na hlavě cylindr a na sobě ten nejpříšernější zelený oblek, jaký Harry kdy viděl. Zahlédl také Gregoryho Goylea, Vincenta Crabbea, Theodora Notta, Pansy Parkinsonovou a Daphne Greengrassovou. Postávali vedle svých rodičů u stolu a ujídali sušenky a cukroví.

„Luciusi, náš vážený host dorazil," oznámila Narcissa, čímž přerušila veškerou konverzaci v místnosti.

„Ach!" pravil Lucius a záměrně se otočil přímo za hlasem své ženy. „Výborně!"

Harry zůstával tam, kde byl. Stál přímo vedle Severuse. Coral v utěšujícím gestu zesílila tlak šupin kolem jeho zápěstí, když se k nim pan Malfoy přiblížil. Draco následoval svého otce, široce se na Harryho usmíval. Všichni se otočili, aby je mohli sledovat.

„Pane Pottere! Lucius Malfoy. Konečně se setkáváme," prohlásil muž, přešel před Harryho a napřáhl ruku, aby se s ním přivítal.

Harry opětoval jeho úchop a potřásl si s ním. Kývl mu na pozdrav, než Lucius uvolnil jeho ruku, aby se pozdravil s profesorem Snapem. Harry využil té příležitosti, aby vytáhl svůj dar pro hostitele, a když se k němu vrátila Malfoyova pozornost, už dárek pro Luciuse držel. „Bylo mi řečeno, že je pro takové příležitosti, jako je tato, vhodné přinést hostiteli dárek," řekl Harry. „Doufám, že se vám bude líbit."

Lucius balíček převzal a nalezl v něm pár černých kožených rukavic, na jejichž manžetách se směle vyjímalo písmeno _**M**_. Věnoval mu pousmání, byl tím darem docela otevřeně zaujatý.

„Děkuji vám, pane Pottere, a ačkoliv jsem šťastný, že mohu přijmout tento dar, věřím, že víte, že jsem to já, kdo by měl dary udělovat vám za to, co jste učinil pro mou rodinu," řekl klidný hlasem. _Nebezpečně klidným_, pomyslel si Harry.

Harry letmo pohlédl na Draca a zjistil, že jeho přítel náhle vypadá poměrně vážně. Připomněl si profesorův dopis a doporučení.

„Ano, pane Malfoyi," odpověděl Harry. Rozhodl se, že bude přímočarý.

Lucius se usmál, ačkoliv Harry měl pocit, že to bylo dosti nucené. „Prosím, pane Pottere, vezmete si ze stolu, cokoliv si přejete k jídlu. Narcissa na přípravě dnešního dne nešetřila," naléhal a vedl je k dlouhému stolu s občerstvením. „A nyní mi dovolte, abych vás představil ostatním hostům."

Harry se ze slušnosti chopil hromádky sušenek, aby se zasytil, než bude večeře. A pak stočil svou pozornost k nejbližší skupince hostů.

„Jsem si jistý, že už jste v Bradavicích potkal mladého pana Vincenta Crabbea," začal Lucius. Když se mu dostalo od Harryho přikývnutí, pokračoval: „Toto jsou jeho rodiče, Markov a Deborah Crabbeovi."

Všichni ostatní v místnosti zůstávali bez hnutí a potichu, sledovali tu odehrávající se výměnu zdvořilostí před sebou.

Harry obcházel kolem a seznamoval se s ostatními, včetně Goyleových, Parkinsonových, Nottových, Flintových, Greengrassových a několika členů školské rady s chotěmi.

Harry se pokoušel ignorovat jejich omráčené pohledy, když ho pan Malfoy seznamoval s představenými jednotlivých pozvaných rodin a oni na oplátku představili své rodiny. Greg Goyle byl tak zabedněný jako obvykle. Theodor Nott byl z Harryho paf, ale zůstával stejně klidný jako jeho otec. Markus Flint byl strnulý, ale rukou Harrymu potřásl vitálně. Pansy Parkinsonová mu rozpačitě, nesměle mávla. Daphne Greengrassová a její mladší sestra, Astorie, se drobně uklonily, ačkoliv Daphne setkání s Harrym tolik nezasáhlo. Členové školní rady a jejich manželky na něj byli zvědaví, ale chovali se zdvořile.

Brzy poté byl Harry nasměrován k muži, kterého dříve, když přišel do místnosti, viděl mluvit s panem Malfoyem.

„Pane Pottere, tohle je Kornelius Popletal, ministr kouzel," uvedl pan Malfoy. „Pane ministře, Harry Potter."

Popletal chytil Harryho nedočkavě za ruku. „Jsem tak rád, že tě konečně potkávám, Harry. Můžu ti říkat Harry?"

„Jistě," potvrdil Harry s pokrčením ramen, když Popletal letmo pohlédl na profesora Snapea po Harryho boku.

„Profesore Snape," pozdravil ho Popletal.

„Pane ministře," vrátil mu to Snape s pokývnutím.

Popletal se znovu zaměřil na Harryho, okamžitě ignoroval profesorovu přítomnost. „Harry, mohl bych s tebou mluvit?" zeptal se a posunkem naznačil pryč od zbytku hostů.

„Samozřejmě. O čem, pane?" zeptal se Harry, když následoval ministra do tiššího koutku místnosti.

Profesor Snape šel za nimi, ale ne příliš těsně. Zůstával dostatečně blízko, aby všechno slyšel, a kdyby bylo potřeba, zasáhl.

„Před nedávnem jsem se setkal s Hovelovými," začal Popletal. „Jsou vám opravdu vděční."

Harry rychle přemýšlel. Dumal, jestli bude na místě skromnost nebo ne. „Jsem šťastný, že jsem mohl vyléčit jejich syna," odpověděl prostě.

Popletal se usmál. „Jsem si jistý, že jste," řekl, poklepal Harrymu na rameno a odmlčel se.

„Chtěl jste o něčem mluvit, pane ministře?" zeptal se Harry, když se Popletal neměl k pokračování.

„Ano, ano, přesně tak, Harry. Po tom, co jsi udělal pro malého Andyho, jsem přemýšlel, jestli bys byl ochotný pokusit se pomoci i ostatním. Pochop, přicházejí za mnou lidé a žádají si tebe a… No, nemůžu jednoduše nechat jejich žádosti nevyslyšené. Jsem koneckonců ministr."

„Co přesně chcete, abych udělal?" zeptal se Harry, vzpomínaje na profesorovo varování ohledně ministra.

„No, rád bych si vyhradil nějaký čas, abychom určili hranice tvých schopností léčení lykantropie. Například, jestli dokážeš vyléčit i dospělé vlkodlaky? Jestli zvládneš uzdravit ty, kteří byli pokousáni již před dlouhou dobou, nebo jen ty právě pokousané?"

„Před několika hodinami jsem vyléčil jednoho dospělého," prohodil Harry nenuceně. „Byl vlkodlakem po velmi dlouhou dobu a měl jizvy, které to dokazovaly."

Popletal se vyjevil. „Dospělého? Před několika hodinami? Kde?"

„V Děravém kotlíku."

„Viděl tě někdo?" zeptal se Popletal šokovaně.

„Och, jo, jistě. Každý, kdo byl právě v tom čase v Děravém kotlíku."

„A je opravdu vyléčený?" ptal se dál Popletal.

„Jo," odvětil Harry a sledoval, jak Popletal vykulil oči.

„Prosím za prominutí, pane Pottere. Musím se vrátit na Ministerstvo."

„Jistě, pane. Rád jsem vás potkal."

Popletal se pokusil rychle rozloučit s Luciusem, než se prohnal krbem.

„Řekl jste mu o panu McCaffreym, jak vidím," konstatoval profesor Snape pobaveně, když se k němu Harry připojil.

„Ano, pane, ale proč potřeboval tak naléhavě odejít?" zajímal se Harry.

„Musí si ověřit vaše slova, a až to udělá, mám za to, že se bude chtít připravit na tisk."

„Och."

„Nemějte z toho obavy," chlácholil ho Snape a odvedl jej zpět na večírek. „Už se stalo. Nikdo s tím nic nenadělá."

Harry si povzdechl. „Tohle bude rozsáhlejší než uzdravení Andyho, že?"

„To bez pochyb, ale až se to nakonec usadí, budete, doufejme, schopen pomoci mnoha lidem," zašeptal profesor.

Harry mu věnoval pousmání.

„Hej, Pottere," zvolal Draco přicházející k němu.

„Ahoj, Draco," odpověděl Harry. Ulevilo se mu, že tady byla alespoň jedna osoba (mimo profesora Snapea), která se k němu chovala normálně.

„Večeře už je připravená. Otec chce, aby sis sedl vedle něj po jeho pravici," řekl. „Já budu nalevo."

„Dobře."

„Vedle tebe pak bude Daphne Greengrassová. Je to přijatelné?"

Harry přikývl. Přemýšlel, proč se ho ptají na zasedací pořádek.

O pět minut později bylo prostřeno a pan Malfoy všem pokynul, aby zasedli k večeři, zatímco u čela stolu odsunul židli pro Harryho.

ooOoo

„Jmenuje se Walter McCaffrey, ministře," informoval ho léčitel před pokojem u svatého Munga. „A máme ho na seznamu vlkodlaků."

„Už jste provedli testy? Je stále vlkodlak?" vyptával se Popletal.

„Testy jsme udělali a právě jsme dostali výsledky. A ne, není vlkodlak… už ne."

„Chci s ním mluvit."

„Samozřejmě, ministře."

ooOoo

Všichni se chopili svých míst, stáli za svými židlemi. Ze stolu bylo sklizeno drobné občerstvení a nyní byl překrytý formálním, temně zeleným ubrusem.

Pan Malfoy setrvával v čele stolu spolu s Harrym po jeho pravé straně a Dracem po levé. Vedle Draca stála Pansy Parkinsonová, po ní pak profesor Snape. U Harryho z druhé strany byla Daphne Greengrassová a vedle ní pak pan Greengrass. Narcissa byla usazená na druhém konci stolu s paní Greengrassovou po své pravici a paní Nottovou po levici.

Lucius si do ruky přivolal skleničku ze stolu, a pak na ni lehce poklepal hůlkou, čímž se velkolepě rozezvučela.

„Než se usadíme k večeři, rád bych poděkoval všem, že jste dnes večer přišli. Věřím, že jste se až dosud dobře bavili," pronesl Lucius s prohnaným úsměvem, než stočil svou pozornost k Harrymu po svém boku. „Také bych rád ještě jednou formálně poděkoval panu Potterovi za to, co udělal pro moji rodinu. Děkuji vám, že jste přišel, pane Pottere. Je pro nás ctí, že jste tady."

Harry uctivě sklonil hlavu. „Jsem šťastný, že tady mohu být, pane Malfoyi."

Lucius pozvedl skleničku, aby mu vzdal poctu, než všem pokynul, že se mají posadit. Když byli konečně usazeni, objevilo se jídlo a pití. A když pan Malfoy ukousl první sousto, mohla večeře začít.

„Co vás tak zajímá na léčení, pane Pottere?" zeptala se paní Greengrassová, když všichni začali jíst.

„Už ve škole se mi vždycky líbila představa stát se doktorem, mudlovským léčitelem, takže, když mi profesor Snape věnoval knihu o hadím jazyce a řekl mi, že je to ta nejmocnější magie pro léčení a ochranu… No, odtud to vzešlo," odpověděl.

„Jaké máte plány do budoucna?" zeptal se Lucius.

„Pokračovat ve studiu v Bradavicích, samozřejmě, a zlepšovat své schopnosti hadího jazyka."

„Líbí se vám v Bradavicích?" optal se člen školské rady.

Harry si nedokázal vzpomenout na jeho celé jméno, ale příjmení bylo Perkins.

„Líbí a moc. Staly se, no, více než mým druhým domovem," přiznal Harry upřímně.

„Vyrostl jste v domě vašich příbuzných, u sestry své matky, správně?" ujišťoval se Lucius, než se dal znovu do jídla.

„Ano, pane. U Dursleyových."

„U mudlů?" ptal se dál, ačkoliv to nebyla v podstatě otázka, a v hlase mu částečně zazněl posměch.

„Ano, pane. Nemají rádi magii, abych byl upřímný. Pokusili se mi zabránit navštěvovat Bradavice, ale Hagrid mě stejně našel," řekl Harry s úsměvem.

„Nemají rádi magii?" ptal se udiveně Draco. „Člověk by si myslel, že mudly magie zaujme a ohromí."

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. Nemohl tak vidět, jak se profesor Snape niterně zarazil a přál si, aby se rozhovor vydal jiným směrem. „Člověk by si to myslel…"

„Ti směšní mudlové," prakticky vyštěkl Lucius, než taktně změnil téma rozhovoru. „Takže, jak se k vám mrzimorští chovají, pane Pottere? Připouštím, že to není zrovna kolej, kterou jsem očekával pro Chlapce-který-přežil."

„To nejste jediný, ale myslím, že měl Moudrý klobouk pravdu. Profesorka Sproutová je skvělá," odpověděl Harry, než dojedl salát.

Nezávazná konverzace pokračovala i během jídla. Když bylo po něm, misky a talíře zmizely, než se objevily nové, naložené dalším chodem večeře. Harry reagoval na občasné dotazy, ale byl trochu překvapený, že se nikdo nezeptal na Andyho a léčbu vlkodlaků. Možná probírání takových věcí neodpovídalo náležité etiketě?

Nakonec sáhli po zákusku.

„Pane Pottere," ozval se pan Nott, když si odkrojil kousek, „zajímalo by mě, jak dlouho praktikujete léčení v hadím jazyce?"

„No, ve vlaku do Bradavic jsem léčil Nevilla a to bylo poprvé, co jsem to zkoušel."

Lucius pozvedl obočí. „Takže jste teprve začínal užívat hadí jazyk těch několik týdnů před nehodou?"

Bylo očividné, že tou nehodou, na kterou odkazoval, byla ta, za kterou Draco málem zaplatil životem.

„Ano, pane," potvrdil Harry.

„Neuvěřitelné," zašeptal Marcus Flint. „A používáte k tomu hada?"

„Ano, Coral mi pomáhá."

„Pokračuj, Pottere, ukaž jim Coral," dožadoval se Draco náhle. „Vím, že mamka ji chce vidět už od té doby, co tehdy odešla z ošetřovny."

Lucius a ostatní se v sedadlech napřímili a několik z nich se posunulo trochu kupředu, když Harry vyhrnul rukáv a odhalil tak Coral obtočenou kolem zjizveného zápěstí a ruky.

„Ta je úžasná," zajásal Perkins. Ač si všiml Harryho jizvy, rozhodl se to nekomentovat.

Coral hrdě zdvihla hlavu.

„Je to magická korálovka, jak vidím," podotkl Lucius souhlasně. „Nádherný tvor."

„Je báječná." Harry jemně položil prst na její hlavu. „Jestli si ji chcete pohladit, můžete," nabídl Harry.

„Ou, ne, to…" začala Pansy, jen aby ji přerušila Daphne.

„Já bych chtěla," vyhrkla Daphne a vztáhla ke Coral ruku.

Coral šťastně natáhla hlavu a nechala se zlehka pohladit.

*Tahle se mi líbí. A také její jméno. Greengrassová. Výtečné,* zasyčela Coral.

Harry se zasmál.

„Říkala něco, Pottere?" zeptal se Draco. Dokázal lépe zachytit zvuk hadího jazyka než většina ostatních, protože byl Harryho kamarádem.

„Jo, líbí se jí jméno _Greengrass_. Oceňuje, že je to hodnotné, silné jméno," odpověděl Harry.

Daphne a její sestra se začervenaly. Pan Greengrass se potěšeně napřímil, zatímco paní Greenrassová se mile, souhlasně usmála.

Brzy poté se paní Malfoyová postavila a zvedla sklenici. Rychle tak upoutala jejich pozornost.

„Ráda bych teď pronesla přípitek," začala, než pozvedla skleničku k Harrymu. „Pane Pottere, ať jsou vám magie a štěstěna vždy nakloněny a ať je váš život dlouhý a naplněný. Na Harryho Pottera."

„Na Harryho Pottera," zopakovali všichni kromě Harryho. Pozvedli své sklenice a upili doušek spolu s paní Malfoyovou.

Narcissa se usmála, sklonila skleničku, ale zůstala stát.

„Pane Pottere, můj manžel a já bychom vám teď rádi dali dar jako poděkování za záchranu života mého syna," pronesla a věnovala Luciusovi významný pohled.

Lucius povstal.

„Dobby," zvolal.

_PUK._

Harry trochu naskočil tím náhlým zvukem a také proto, že se přímo mezi ním a panem Malfoyem objevilo podivné stvoření. Harry zamrkal a pokusil se přijít na to, na co se to přesně dívá. To stvoření bylo oblečené v ošumělém povlaku na polštář a mělo velké uši a dlouhý špičatý nos.

„Dobby je tady, pane. Co může Dobby pro pána udělat?" zeptal se Dobby s hlubokou úklonou.

„Pane Pottere, prosím, postavte se tady," řekl Lucius a ukázal asi stopu od rohu stolu vedle Dobbyho.

Harry to provedl poté, co obdržel sotva patrné přikývnuté od profesora Snapea.

„Já, Lucius Malfoy, tímto z vděčnosti dávám do plného vlastnictví Dobbyho, domácího skřítka, panu Harry Jamesi Potterovi. Pane Pottere, přijímáte tohoto domácího skřítka do svého vlastnictví a zároveň dar jako projev uznání?"

Harry zamrkal, shlédl dolů na domácího skřítka, který na něj hleděl s neuvěřitelně velkýma očima, než se zpátky zadíval na pana Malfoye. „Přijímám. Děkuji vám, pane Malfoyi. Je to velkorysý dar."

Coral náhle zalapala po dechu. *Harry, cítil jsi to? Přesun magie.*

Lucius na Harryho krátce kývl, než mu pokynul, aby se vrátil na židli.

Dobby zůstával jako přilepený na svém místě, stále zíral na Harryho s doširoka otevřenýma očima. Harry se na něj podíval ze své židle, a pak k němu natáhl ruku.

„Pane?" zeptal se Dobby nejistě, když přijal Harryho pravici.

„Rád tě poznávám, Dobby," pronesl Harry laskavě.

„Můžete mu nařídit, cokoliv chcete. Jste jeho pán, je s vámi nyní svázaný," dodal Lucius rozhodně. „Můžete ho nechat na vás počkat venku, pokud si přejete."

Harry měl zřetelný pocit, že pan Malfoy už Dobbyho nechce ve svém domě.

„Um, jdi napřed a počkej na mě v sídle Longbottomových, Dobby, pokud ti to nezpůsobí potíže," řekl Harry.

„Samozřejmě, pane, žádné potíže. Dobby tam počká na pána," potvrdil Dobby rychle, než se s prásknutím přemístil.

„Dobby se ti bude líbit, Pottere," prohlásil Draco. „Občas dokáže být dosti zábavný."

Harry se usmál, ačkoliv uvnitř se mu motala hlava. To právě dostal otroka?

ooOoo

Severus si úlevně oddechl, když se večírek konečně blížil k závěru.

„Děkujeme vám za příjemný večer, Narcisso," pronesl.

„Och, bylo nám potěšením, Severusi," odvětila.

On a Harry stáli ve vstupní hale spolu s Malfoyovými. Většina ostatních hostů odešla krbem před několika minutami.

„Pane Pottere, děkujeme, že jste přišel," prohlásila paní Malfoyová upřímně. „Doufám, že jste se bavil."

„Velmi, paní Malfoyová, děkuji vám," odpověděl Harry. „A Coral rovněž. Líbila se jí všechna ta pozornost."

Narcissa se usmála. Když se podívala na Harryho zakryté zápěstí, zahlédla Coralin mrštný jazyk mihnout se zpod rukávu hábitu.

„Pane Pottere," přidal se Lucius a přistoupil k němu s napřaženou rukou.

„Děkuji vám za pozvání, pane Malfoyi," vyslovil Harry, když přijímal nabízenou ruku.

„Bylo mi potěšením, pane Pottere."


	19. Chapter 13

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**,** Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 13: Státní bohatství**

„Co si myslíte o svém prvním formálním večírku?" zeptal se Severus, když kráčeli k domu Longbottomových.

Bylo asi půl dvanácté a noc byla chladná. Začínal padat sníh.

„Bylo to… zajímavé," vyjádřil se Harry zpětně přemýšlející o Dobbym.

Severus se ušklíbl. „Ano, to bylo."

„Pane, je Dobby něco jako… otrok?" hlesl se Harry váhavě, zatímco zpomaloval své kroky.

Profesor zadržel povzdech. Věděl, že bude nutné postupovat opatrně. Dobby a Harry si byli v lecčems podobní.

„Dobby je domácí skřítek a ano, pro Malfoyovi byl otrokem." Zastavil se a obrátil se k Harrymu čelem. „Musíte pochopit, pane Pottere, že v kouzelnickém světě ve starých kouzelnických rodinách domácí skřítci slouží. Jsou s nimi svázáni a většina z jejich magie pochází z pouta s pánem domu. Když mají práci, daří se jim dobře, ale pokud jim něco zabrání sloužit, upadnou do beznaděje. Oni práci skutečně milují, nacházejí v ní svůj smysl. Pamatujte na to, že pro cítící bytost je smysl života důležitý. Bez něj jsou ztracení, upadnou do deprese nebo se změní v něco, čím by neměli být. Mnoho temných čarodějů je prostě jen osobou, která se snaží najít důvod pro svou existenci a nemůže pochopit, že život ve službě může být více naplňující než život podrobitele."

Harry polkl. „Je tohle Voldemortův problém?"

Severusovi poklesla brada nad tím, že Harry užil přítomný čas – _je_. Ten chlapec tomu porozuměl.

„To nevím. Před dlouhou dobou studoval v Bradavicích. Jmenoval se Tom Rolvoj Raddle. Stal se prefektem a získal tu nejvyšší známku téměř ze všech předmětů. Dokonce i ředitel připouští, že byl Voldemort možná nejnadanějším bradavickým studentem, kterého kdy viděl."

Harry pozvedl obočí.

„Bohužel se zdá, že někteří z nejnadanějších jedinců to mají rovněž nejnáročnější, aby našli hodnotný smysl života. Možná je to proto, že se nikdy doopravdy nesnažili, když jim tolik věcí šlo tak snadno, a tak se jen zřídka setkají s pocitem dobře vykonané práce – což jim jejich hledání smyslu života ještě ztíží. Ale to jsem odbočil, zpět k aktuálnímu tématu. Máte nějaké otázky, které se týkají domácích skřítků?"

„No, jak chytří jsou? Vím, že umí mluvit, ale, myslím tím… jsou něco jako inteligentnější psi nebo tak?"

Severus se usmál. Jediným důvodem, proč se nerozesmál, bylo, že to byla celkem rozumná otázka, zejména pro někoho, kdo vyrostl u mudlů. „Ne, jsou stejně chytří jako většina jiných bytostí a stejně tak jsou schopni citu. Což mi připomíná – oblečení. Pokud dá pán domácímu skřítkovi oblečení, osvobodí ho tím z jeho služeb. Jenže vy teď musíte pochopit, že domácí skřítkové věří, že je to ta nejhorší věc, kterou jim pán může udělat. Pro většinu z jejich druhu, je to ta nejpříšernější věc, kterou by domácí skřítek mohl ve svém životě zažít."

„Takže služba jejich pánům je pro ně ctí?" zajímal se Harry.

„Ano."

Harry letmo pohlédl na sídlo Longbottomových. „Ale já nechci sluhu."

„A kdo říká, že to musí být váš sluha? Já mám domácí skřítku, která je mi něčím víc než jen užitečnou společnicí. A rovněž věřím, že i Longbottomovi mají skřítky. Ano, Dobby je k vám připoutaný, ale to mu prospěje stejně jako vám. Chápete?"

„Myslím, že… ano, profesore."

„Dobře," řekl, než sáhl do kapsy a vyndal malinký zmenšený balíček. Zvětšil ho na původní velikost a podal ho Harrymu. „Toto je od Hovelových. Poslali to včera, a jelikož paní Longbottomová nechtěla být zavalená sovami, tak to bylo přeposláno do Bradavic spolu se zbytkem vaší pošty."

„Zbytkem mé pošty?"

„Dostal jste přes tucet dopisů. Nebojte se, žádný z nich není naléhavý a klidně vyčká na váš návrat do školy. Většina z nich je bez pochyby od fanoušků, kteří doufají, že získají váš podpis. Ve skutečnosti na ně ani nemusíte odpovídat. Možná by bylo prostě nejlepší je nechat být."

„Ale není to neomalené?"

Severus naklonil hlavu na souhlas. „Možná, ale vy jste dostával dopisy, už když jste byl kojenec. Díky Merlinovi se o ně postaralo několik důvěryhodných lidí a umístilo je do speciálních úschovných desek a všechny hodnotné věci přeneslo do vašeho rodinného trezoru."

„Lidé mi posílali věci?" ujišťoval se Harry s očima dokořán.

„Povětšinou peníze. Merlindík, že jsou čarodějové v tomto ohledu praktičtí. Těch několik předmětů, které jste obdržel, je ve vašem rodinném trezoru. Jde o magické předměty určené pro dospělé kouzelníky."

„Jako co třeba?"

„No, pokud si dobře vzpomínám, tak vám někdo poslal kouzelné brnění. Pro vás je teď příliš velké, ale až budete vycházet školu, jistě vám padne."

„Páni," vydechl Harry, když se dostali k předním dveřím.

ooOoo

Brumbál si povzdechl. Ulevilo se mu, že už je tomuto dni konec, ale na zbytek týdne se netěšil.

Kornelius ho brzy poté, co si ověřil, že Harry doopravdy vyléčil dospělého vlkodlaka, urgoval o setkání. Shromáždění Starostolce pak trvalo dvě hodiny a celý ten čas se probíral případ pana Pottera. Následovaly debaty o tom, zda by měli či neměli pana Pottera požádat o vyléčení ostatních a také jak to všechno zorganizovat, pokud by souhlasil. Avšak všechny proslovy byly brzy přerušeny a shromáždění bylo rozpuštěno, když dorazily zprávy, že se několik vůdců blízkých zemí domáhá rozmluvy s nejvyššími představiteli Ministerstva ohledně novinek týkajících se Waltera McCoffreye.

To všechno nakonec vedlo Brumbála k tomu, že musel o hodinu později svolat shromáždění Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků.

Vzhledem k tomu, že byl Nejhlavnějším hlavounem, padlo na něj břímě, aby uvedl řád do chaosu, který nastal rychle po Popletalově prohlášení, že pan Potter uspěl ve svém konání.

Někteří z nich byli u vytržení, ale pak rychle začali vykřikovat otázky a ptát se, například jestli by byl pan Potter ochotný poskytnout své služby, zatímco ostatní, skeptici, se domáhali ujištění, že byl ten _zázrak_ potvrzen někým dalším vně Ministerstva.

Všechno to bylo docela stresující, ale nakonec, po dlouhém a náročném průběhu, všichni přítomní dospěli k rozhodnutí, na kterém se společně dohodli, nebo minimálně valná většina z nich.

Brzy, pravděpodobně po Vánocích, ale stále ještě během prázdnin, ministr jménem kouzelnického světa – ne prostě jen Ministerstva – požádá pana Pottera, aby se zúčastnil mezinárodního shromáždění. I když léčitelé od svatého Munga i mimo Ministerstvo potvrdili úspěch jeho léčby, stále mělo mnoho lidí pochybnosti a požadovali, aby pan Potter na důkaz vyléčil vlkodlaka i z jejich země. Po mnoha debatách bylo rozhodnuto, že každá ze čtrnácti zemí přivede svého vlkodlaka, aby se _vyléčení ověřilo_.

Brumbál si pomyslel, že to byl vcelku čestný kompromis, alespoň srovnatelný s ostatními návrhy, avšak i tak se mu stále nelíbila myšlenka, že budou Harryho ukazovat širšímu publiku a nutit ho používat kouzelnické umění, které bylo z velké části neznámé. Ale to bylo mimo jeho pravomoci. Jistě, byl hlavounem MSK, tím, který udržoval řád a ujišťoval se, že byl každý názor vyslyšen a prodiskutován, ale nemohl hlasovat, ledaže by to bylo nerozhodně.

Fawkes tiše, povzbudivě zazpíval.

„Děkuji ti, můj starý příteli, ale opravdu bych si přál, aby to všechno bylo jinak. Harry by měl zůstat bezstarostným chlapcem. Nechci ho strčit do tohohle všeho, pod drobnohled národů." Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ale mám za to, že je opravdu výjimečný a úžasný. A nic, co by kdo udělal, to nezmění. Jen si přeji, aby mohl zůstat sám sebou, aniž by na něj většina zírala jako na zázrak či naopak na někoho nepřijatelného."

Fawkes znovu tiše zatrylkoval, téměř jako na souhlas.

Ředitel se zadíval na hodiny. Severus by se měl brzy vrátit. Albus doufal, že večírek u Malfoyových šel hladčeji než jeho den.

Nakonec začal za svým stolem skoro dřímat, než plameny vzplály a vystoupil z nich mistr lektvarů.

„Řediteli."

„Ach, Severusi, doufám, že večírek proběhl poklidně," staral se, naznačuje mladšímu muži, aby se posadil. Měli toho mnoho k prodiskutování.

„Šlo to lépe, než jsem očekával, ačkoliv se panu Potterovi zdálo trochu obtížné přijmout Malfoyův dar, třebaže se už stal oficiálním."

Brumbál tázavě pozvedl obočí. „Mohu to brát tak, že to byl propracovaný dar?"

Severus se ušklíbl. „Propracovaný není zcela přesný popis. Ne. Pan Potter je nyní majitelem Dobbyho, domácího skřítka."

Ředitelovi se rozšířily zornice. „Tak to je… neočekávané."

„Vskutku."

ooOoo

Harry vešel do ložnice. Profesor Snape už odešel, ale předtím ještě informoval paní Longbottomovou o Dobbym a ujistil ji, že na večírku nedošlo k žádné komplikaci. Vzala ho za slovo, a pak Harryho poslala do postele.

Neville už spal, což nebylo žádným překvapením, když mu paní Longbottomová oznámila, že ho přiměla jít spát jako obvykle a nedovolila mu zůstat vzhůru do Harryho návratu. To bylo také dobře. Bylo pozdě a Harry prostě jen chtěl jít spát. I balíček od Hovelových rozbalí až ráno.

Zavřel dveře a váhavě se otočil tváří do místnosti. Vypadala pustá.

„Dobby?" zašeptal Harry.

PUF

Harry nadskočil, k velkému pobavení Coral, když se Dobby zjevil přímo vedle něj.

„Pán volal Dobbyho?"

„Er, jo. Já, uh, jen jsem ti chtěl popřát dobrou noc a ujistit se, že máš všechno, co potřebuješ. Potřebuješ nějakou postel? Kde budeš spát?"

Žádná odpověď nepřišla, ale Dobbymu se oči vykulily natolik, jako kdyby slyšel o něčem zhola nemožném - jako třeba o tancujících jednorožcích na Marsu.

„Dobby?"

Oči domácího skřítka se naplnily slzami a Harry si rychle domyslel, že se mu nebude líbit, co přijde. Dobby propukl v pláč.

„Dobby, šššš, omlouvám se, nechtěl jsem tě urazit nebo tak," uklidňoval ho Harry rychle. Nebyl si jistý, jestli poklepávání malé osůbky po rameni situaci zlepší nebo zhorší.

Dobby se pokusil zklidnit, posmrkával a utíral si nos do špinavého povlaku na polštář, který měl na sobě. Harry se pokusil zatajit své znechucení nad Dobbyho ošacením. Ta věc, kterou skřítek nosil, byla horší než ty jeho poděděné po Dudleym! Harry se rozhodl, že s tím do budoucna bude třeba něco udělat.

„Urazit Dobbyho? Pán se ptal, jestli Dobby něco nepotřebuje… Dobby slyšel o vaší velkodušnosti, pane, a vaší dobrotě, ale Dobby by si nikdy nepomyslel, že by pán mohl být tak štědrý. Dobby nikdy nepoznal…"

Harry byl rudý jak rajče. „Štědrý? Jen jsem se zeptal, jestli něco nepotřebuješ. Každý slušný kouzelník by to měl udělat. A cokoliv jsi slyšel o mé velkodušnosti, tak to bylo přehnané."

„Pán je dokonce skromný a slušný," zadrmolil Dobby uctivě, oči mu zářily s ještě větším obdivem. „Pán vůbec nemluví o svém vítězství nad Tím-kdo-nesmí-být-jmenován, ani o vyléčení vlkodlaků."

Harry trochu nepohodlně přešlápl. „No, je pozdě, Dobby," řekl po chvíli.

„Samozřejmě, pane," pronesl Dobby, který si pospíšil k posteli a šťastně natřásl Harryho polštář.

Harry zamrkal. „Uh, děkuji, Dobby."

Dobby znovu vykulil oči a Harry se na okamžik obával, že znovu začne natahovat.

„Žádný problém, pane," prohlásil Dobby nakonec a znovu si utřel slzy. „Může Dobby pro pána udělat ještě něco? Sklenici vody?"

„Ne, děkuji, Dobby."

Dobby přikývl, až se mu uši zatřepotaly. „Dobře se vyspěte, pane."

PUF

*Je to podivín,* prohlásila Coral.

*Jo, no, žil s Malfoyovými, a i když Draco a paní Malfoyová nejsou špatní, tak pan Malfoy je.*

*To máš pravdu.*

*Pojďme spát,* odvětil Harry a konečně se nasoukal do postele.

ooOoo

Remus odkládal ranní noviny jen zvolna.

Opravdu se to dělo?

Harry, syn jeho nejlepšího přítele, dokáže vyléčit lykantropii. Byl schopen vyléčit Waltera McCafferyho, který byl vlkodlakem po devadesát procent svého života. Remus znal Waltera osobně. Byl to samotář, stejně jako on, a měl strašnou hrůzu z toho, že by snad jednoho dne mohl někoho pokousat, jako to otec provedl jemu.

Walter byl pokousán už jako batole, starý jen dost na to, aby dokázal mluvit a chodit. Jedné noci se jeho otec osvobodil ze svého vězení a kousl ho předtím, než matka mohla zasáhnout a zastavit ho. Naneštěstí byl ten příběh ještě smutnější než toto, protože Walter té noci ztratil i svou matku. Při jeho ochraně ji její manžel zabil – muž, kterého milovala a přísahala, že s ním zůstane bez ohledu na to, co se stane, dokonce i poté, co byl postižen lykantropií. Walterovu otci to zlomilo srdce a spáchal sebevraždu ještě dřív, než Ministerstvo zahájilo vyšetřování. A od té doby to šlo s Walterovým životem z kopce, přemisťoval se z instituce do instituce, než dosáhl plnoletosti.

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. Dokonce i on měl lepší dětství než Walter. Minimálně mu bylo díky Brumbálovi dovoleno navštěvovat Bradavice. Walter, na druhé straně, byl znám jako vlkodlak roky předtím, než mu bylo jedenáct, a neměl nikoho, kdo by o něm Brumbálovi řekl – nebo neměl dost odvahy a sebedůvěry, aby vyhledal oblíbeného ředitele sám za sebe.

Remus byl za Waltera opravdu šťastný. Pokud si někdo zasloužil vyléčení, pak to byl tento muž.

„Pochybuji, že by tě pan Potter odmítl vyléčit, pokud bys ho požádal, Lupine."

Remus nadskočil, zapomínaje, že se nachází ve Velké síni a není sám. Otočil se směrem k Severusovi, který na něj promluvil.

„Předpokládám, že už to i tak ví," pokračoval prostě mistr lektvarů.

Remus zamrkal a těžce polknul. Myšlenkami se vrátil k těm mnoha příležitostem, kdy Harry ztuhnul v jeho přítomnosti. Věděl to? Cítil v něm vlka a odhalil tak pravdu?

_Co si o mně musí myslet?_ dumal Remus. _Učit ve škole s takovým postižením…_

Jeho pocity se mu musely projevit na tváři, protože Severus na něj pohlédl zpříma a v očích se mu vzedmulo zvláštní upřímné porozumění, jež obrovsky pozměnilo jeho obvykle prázdný výraz.

„Vážně si myslíš, že má matčiny oči jen tak pro nic za nic? Vidí to, co viděla ona," prohlásil tichounce, než se postavil a odešel z Velké síně bez jakéhokoliv dalšího slova.

Remus na něj oněměle zíral, aniž by si všiml vedle sedícího ředitele a jeho zamyšleného výrazu.

ooOoo

Nadešel Štědrý den a pro Harryho to byly ty nejlepší prázdniny, jaké kdy zažil i přes příkrou přítomnost paní Longbottomové. I když, svým způsobem díky ní bylo vše takříkajíc skutečnější. Netyčila se přímo nad nimi, ale byla tam. A Harry přemýšlel, jestli se pokouší mírnit svou obvyklou osobnost. Nevěděl, co si o ní má myslet.

Dobby se stal jeho svědomitým pomocníkem, dychtivým potěšit a vystrašeným, aby neudělal tu nejmenší chybičku.

Den předtím Harry otevřel balíček od Hovelových. Byl tam děkovný dopis od obou manželů s namalovaným obrázkem od Andyho a rovněž malinkým plyšovým vlkem. Harry si vlčka šťastně umístil u postele. Bylo to první vycpané zvířátko, které si pamatoval, že by kdy dostal.

Zaslal jim krátký dopis s odpovědí, ve kterém jim poděkoval za balíček a řekl jim o té bílé magii, o které jim opomenul říci dříve. Doufal, že z toho nebudou moc rozrušení. No, teď už bylo stejně pozdě to řešit.

Harry nedostal moc dárků (ne že by jich snad očekával hory), ale všechny byly dokonalé. Obdržel jeden od Hagrida, jeden od profesorky Sproutové, další od profesora Snapea a poslední od Nevilla.

Hagrid mu věnoval flétnu, profesorka Sproutová čokoládovou žabku, profesor Snape mu dal (s lístkem, aby si to nechal pro sebe) soupravu velmi pěkných nástrojů na lektvary s několika vzácnými přísadami a Neville drobnou květinu. To Harrymu připomnělo malinkou sazeničku rajčete tety Petunie, kterou pěstoval na zahradě několik let nazpět, než náhle uhynula, když přes ni Dudley přejel svým kolem.

Neville dostal také čokoládovou žabku od profesorky Sproutové. Zřejmě dala jednu každému svému mrzimorovi.

Harry věnoval Nevillovi nějaké sladkosti, o kterých věděl, že je má rád, ačkoliv Nevilla velmi překvapilo, že mu Harry dal další dárek, když prohlásil, že mu dal darem ta pouzdra na hůlky. Harry to jen odmávnul.

Po výměně dárků pokračoval den zvesela dál, i když Harry o něčem ještě přemýšlel.

Po večeři, když už byl připravený na spánek, Harry zavřel dveře a zavolal Dobbyho.

Dobby byl přítomen vybalování dárků, ale zmizel brzy poté, a jediným důvodem, proč tam byl, bylo, že ho o to Harry požádal.

„Pán volal Dobbyho?" ozval se Dobby.

Harry na něj chvilku hleděl, pokoušeje se rozhodnout, jak započít hovor.

„Dobby, teď pracuješ pro mě, a tak jsem přemýšlel…" Harry se zarazil, Dobbyho obrovské oči k němu vzhlížely. „Jedinou dobrou věcí, kterou mě strýc kdy naučil, byla skutečnost, že zaměstnanci reprezentují v očích ostatních ty, pro které pracují. Jak je lidé vnímají, se odráží na jejich pány a společnost celkově. Pro tebe je to stejné se mnou. Ty jsi obrazem mne a rodiny Potterů."

„Je-je pán s Dobbym nespokojen?" zaskučel se Dobby zhrozeně.

„Ne, ne, vůbec ne. Ve skutečnosti jsem velmi hrdý na to, že jsi můj domácí skřítek, a proto chci něco změnit." Harry předstoupil a škubnul za oblečení na Dobbyho rameni, trochu ho pozvedl, zatímco se snažil zadržet poměrně Snapeovský úšklebek. „Můžeš mi upřímně říct, že to nosíš rád?"

Dobby znovu vykulil oči.

„No, Dobby? Nosíš to rád?" naléhal Harry.

„N-ne, pane. Dobby to vůbec nenosí rád," přiznal nakonec. Hlava se mu třásla tak, až ušima mával.

„Proč bychom ti pak nepořídili něco jiného? Něco vhodného pro dobrého pracovníka rodiny Potterů?" Harry nechtěl používat slova jako _otrok_, _sluha_ či něco jiného. Také se vyhýbal užití slova _oblečení_.

„Pán má na mysli… jako uniformu?" ujišťoval se Dobby, v očích měl slzy.

„No, jedině pokud bys ji opravdu chtěl," konstatoval Harry a zauvažoval, jestli nejdříve neměl napsat profesoru Snapeovi. Nebylo tohle nějaké další tabu?

„Ne-ne, pane, Dobby bude uniformu zbožňovat!" vyjekl naléhavě.

Harry se usmál. „Dobře, pak si myslím, že vím přesně komu napsat, aby ti ji vyrobil."

Otočil se a začal tvořit dopis pro madam Malkinovou.

„Černá, červená a zlatá vypadají jako přesvědčivé barvy," dumal Harry, zatímco psal poznámky na žádost a letmo pohlédl na Coral, která podřimovala. „Hmm, má moje rodina erb?" mumlal si Harry pro sebe.

„Och, ano, pánova rodina má erb," odpověděl rychle Dobby.

„Pak ji požádám, aby jej přidala na rukáv a na hruď. Bude ten erb znát, že ano?"

„Ano, pane, je dobře známý."

„Hmm, předpokládám, že bude potřebovat znát tvé míry."

„Dobby k ní může zajít a nechat si to udělat, pane. Mohu se přemístit do jejího obchodu. Dobby to už dělal pro předchozí rodinu, když doručoval objednávky oblečení."

„Dobře. To zní skvěle. Později v týdnu jí můžeš vzít ten dopis a doufejme, že na tom pak začne pracovat," prohlásil Harry, zatímco dokončoval dopis, než do něj vložil pět galeonů. Spočítal si, že by to mohlo stačit. Pokud ne, pak v dopise uvedl, aby mu dala vědět, jestli jí bude něco dlužit.

„Pán je k Dobbymu tak hodný," hlesl Dobby po chvíli, trochu přiškrceně.

„Myslím si, že jsem tak hodný, jak je prospěšné," odpověděl Harry.

ooOoo

V Anglii bylo registrováno padesát sedm vlkodlaků, ačkoliv se předpokládalo, že jich bylo celkem minimálně sedmdesát.

Severus usuzoval, že by Harry, pokud by mu to bylo umožněno, mohl všechny lehce vyléčit během jednoho měsíce. Jinou věcí bylo, jestli ho to madam Pomfreyová nechá udělat. Severus neměl žádné pochybnosti, že by toho Harry byl schopen, ale rovněž věděl, že mu bylo pouhých jedenáct a jeho magie měla před sebou ještě velký kus cesty ve vývoji. Nebylo by moudré ji vystavovat nebezpečí, ale právě tak by bylo nezodpovědné jí bránit ve zdravém rozvoji a růstu.

Takže nebylo žádným překvapením, když ho ředitel povolal, aby se zúčastnil setkání v jeho pracovně týkající se přesně tohoto. Madam Pomfreyová a profesorka Sproutová byly také požádány, aby přišly.

„Je všechno v pořádku, pane řediteli?" strachovala se madam Pomfreyová a profesorka Sproutová vypadala stejně znepokojeně.

Severusovi bylo náhle jasné, že nemají ani tušení, o co hodlá ministr Harryho brzy požádat.

„Och, ano, docela v pořádku. Jen jsem chtěl prodiskutovat několik záležitostí ohledně jednoho studenta."

„Jedná se o pana Pottera?" zeptala se Sproutová.

„A jeho léčení lykantropie?" dodala Pomfreyová.

„Ano. Někdy během dneška hodlá naše Ministerstvo Harryho kontaktovat a požádat ho, aby navštívil shromáždění MSK, které bude později tohoto týdne svoláno."

Pomfreyová i Sproutová vykulily oči.

„Kvůli čemu?" zajímala se Pomfreyová.

„Kvůli _ověření léčby_. Vybrali čtrnáct zemí, ze kterých bude přivedena jedna osoba nakažená lykantropií, aby posloužila jako důkaz. Pochopitelně mají totiž k Harryho metodám a léčebným úspěchům nedůvěru."

„Čtrnáct?" vyptávala se Pomfreyová.

„Proč by prostě nemohli být šťastní za jednoho?" dotazovala se Sproutová.

„Nevěří si dost navzájem. Pokud by se konalo jen jedno _testování_, lidé by se ptali, jestli ta osoba vůbec byla nakažená," odpověděl Brumbál.

„Och, hloupost," rozčilovala se Pomfreyová.

„Původně jich mělo být přes dvacet pět. Naštěstí se vyskytlo několik národů, které mají víru v ostatní, že opravdu přivedou skutečný případ lykantropie, takže nebudou potřebovat brát své vlastní."

„No, ano, naštěstí," zvolala Pomfreyová sarkasticky.

„Poppy, možná, že to tak bude nejlepší. Přemýšlej o tom, co by to mohlo znamenat pro ostatní, jako je Remus," pronesla Sproutová jemně.

„Dokonce ani nemáme tušení, jak to Harry dělá. Co my víme? Mohlo by to být pro jeho život třeba příliš vyčerpávající," pokračovala Pomfreyová.

„Tak to není," oponoval Albus. Rozhodl se vstoupit do diskuze a předejít tak přílišnému rozrušení Pomfreyové.

„Och a jak to jako víš? Nevěřím, že jsi zašel k Longbottomovým a zkontroloval ho," řekla Pomfreyová. „Ministerstvo by nemělo pana Pottera ukazovat jako nějaký druh státního bohatství, které je možné využít na světové scéně!"

„Severus mi pověděl, co se od Harryho dozvěděl, když ho bral na vánoční večírek Malfoyových," odpověděl Brumbál prostě.

„Co ses dozvěděl, Severusi?" sondovala se Pomfreyová zvědavě.

„Že ze zničené kletby obdržel nějakou čistou, bílou magii. Nejsem si jistý její povahou, ale on prohlásil, že mu pomáhala vyléčit pana McCaffreyho," odpověděl Severus.

„_Že mu pomáhala_?" zajímala se Pomfreyová.

„Věřím, že to funguje jako nějaký druh protijedu nebo vakcíny proti kletbě. Takové věci často pocházejí právě z té nemoci, která se léčí."

Pomfreyová se zarazila, uvažovala nad tím. „Potom by tu možná byl způsob, jak tuto _bílou magii_ získat a použít ji k vyléčení dalších vlkodlaků."

„Možná," souhlasil Severus.

„No, myslím, že ohledně té schůzky nemůžeme nic dělat," konstatovala Pomfreyová tiše. „Co přesně jsi chtěl probrat? Domnívám se, že jde o víc než jen o to shromáždění, že?"

„Chápu dobře, že bude Harry o víkendech pokračovat v práci na ošetřovně, a že ty, Pomono, mu hodláš začít dávat soukromé lekce sebeovládání?" zeptal se Albus.

„Ano," odpověděla Pomfreyová, zatímco Sproutová hrdě přikývla.

„Chci být informován o jeho pokroku. Už předčil má očekávání pro první ročník a jsem si jistý, že bude i nadále pokračovat mílovými kroky tak dalece, jak jen je schopen. Chci se ujistit, že to zvládne – psychicky, emocionálně i magicky."

„Dobře, Albusi, ale co máš v úmyslu dělat dál? Vím, že se zdá krapet brzy o tom přemýšlet, ale přinejmenším během několika let bude potřebovat rozšířit to, co ho Pomona a já dokážeme naučit," prohlásila Pomfreyová.

„V určitém okamžiku s ním začnu lekce z lektvarů. Možná tak semestr předtím než složí NKÚ, což bude záležet na jeho schopnostech, až ten čas přijde," vložil se do toho Severus. „Ale jsem si už teď dost jistý, že by byl podle učebnice s mou malou pomocí schopen uvařit lektvar pro druhé ročníky, pokud bych mu to dovolil."

„Mám na mysli jeho schopnosti mága. V určitém momentu, zejména poté, co se dostane tak daleko, že se jeho vlohy začnou objevovat. Nevím o dřímajících mázích mnoho, ale jistě jsou zde nějaká znamení, která se vynoří, než se probudí, ne?" zeptala se Pomfreyová.

„Ano, to jsou," odpověděl Brumbál. „A namouvěru už se u něj začaly objevovat, ale zatím jsou sotva patrné. Pokud bych nevěděl, že je dřímajícím mágem, pak bych je přehlédl."

„_Je_, řediteli?" chtěl vědět Severus.

To pro něj byly novinky. U Harryho už se objevovala znamení? Jistě, projevoval velké nadání pro magii, ale to i několik dalších studentů jeho věku, jako třeba Grangerová nebo Longbottom.

„Nejsem si jistý, zda to souvisí s lektvarovou životosprávou, kterou mu Severus podával nebo dokonce jeho mazlíčkem Coral, ale vládne magií, kterou lze doopravdy vnímat. Než začaly zimní prázdniny, zavolal jsem si ho do své pracovny a nechal ho vyléčit drobné poranění, které jsem utrpěl v Zapovězeném lese. Chtěl jsem osobně vidět, jak mu to s hadím jazykem jde," vysvětlil, než mohla Pomfreyová poukázat na fakt, že nepřišel za ní. „Jeho sebekontrola je mimořádná a způsob, jakým používal magii pro vyléčení mé ruky… kontroloval mou magii, jako by byla jeho vlastní. Domnívám se, že hadí jazyk tíhne k užívání pacientovy magie při léčbě, ale aby to bylo s takovou přesností… To je známka vyzrálého mága."

„Hmm, máš pravdu, Albusi. Manipuluje s magií ostatních pozoruhodně dobře. Dokonce, i když mají bolesti, což je ještě působivější, teď když o tom přemýšlím," souhlasila Pomfreyová.

„Také byl schopen ovládnout svou spontánní magii," připomněla jim Sproutová.

„To je další znamení. I já, s více než stoletou zkušeností a praxí v kontrolování magie mívám problémy s jejím zvládáním, když jsem obzvláště rozzlobený," přiznal Brumbál, vyhýbaje se pohledu na Severuse, který byl svědkem jeho posledního výbuchu.

„Vykázal ještě nějaká další znamení?" zeptala se Sproutová.

„To mi není známo," odpověděl. „Ale jsem si jistý, že časem další ukáže. Jedno z nich se týká magických tvorů, kteří na něj mohou zvláštně reagovat. Jedni ho budou častěji lépe přijímat, zatímco ostatní budou agresivnější."

Severusovy myšlenky se zastavily u Klofana, testrálů a mozkomorů. To rozhodně dávalo smysl.

„Další známkou je jeho schopnost sesílat velmi mocná kouzla navzdory tomu, že nemá plně vyvinuté či dokonce téměř nevyvinuté jádro."

A znovu si mistr lektvarů připomněl Harryho třetí ročník, kdy seslal Patronovo zaklínadlo a uspěl i přes oslabený stav od Dursleyových. Čeho by byl schopen teď?

„Další je odolnost vůči jistým druhům magie. Jeho magie bude přirozeně bojovat proti kouzlům, která by ho chtěla zranit nebo by se ho pokusila ovládnout."

Severusovi se nad tím prohlášením rozšířily oči, zatímco Pomfreyová a Sproutová zamrkaly.

Jeho budoucí schopnost překonat kletbu _Imperius_. Jak mu to mohlo uniknout? Žádný obyčejný či dokonce ani talentovaný čtvrťák by neměl být schopen odolat _Imperiu_. A oni to přešli jako další Potterovu zvláštnost, aniž by o tom přemýšleli.

„Mohlo by to tak být i se… smrtící kletbou?" zajímala se Sproutová.

„Tím si nejsem jistý," přiznal Brumbál zamyšleně. „Ale je to možné."

„Budeme se tedy dívat po znameních, ale, řediteli, kdy bychom o tom měli panu Potterovi říct?" zeptala se Pomfreyová.

„To je pravý důvod, proč jsem to s vámi všemi chtěl probrat, protože tím si právě nejsem jistý. Částečně věřím, že by možná bylo lepší mu to neříkat. Dovolit mu rozvíjet se bez vědomí toho všeho, minimálně do té doby než se začne ptát sám. Avšak jiná část mě ho chce informovat, aby alespoň věděl, co ho v budoucnu v oblasti magie čeká. Ale pak začnu uvažovat, jak ho s tím co nejlépe seznámit," vyjádřil se Albus.

„Domnívám se, že bychom mu to měli říct toto léto, než začne další školní rok," soudil Severus.

„Ano, souhlasím se Severusem. Pan Potter by měl být informován. A odsunout to na léto je rozumné. Teď toho má na bedrech už dost. Myslím, že nejlepší bude počkat na léto," pronesla Sproutová.

Pomfreyová také přikývla. „Pan Potter už ví, že není stejný jako ostatní děti jeho věku. Myslím, že sdělit mu, proč tomu tak je, pro něj bude lepší, než to nechat zaběhnout moc daleko."

„Tak dobře," souhlasil Brumbál. „Řekneme mu to v létě."

ooOoo

„Pane Pottere, děje se něco?" chtěla vědět paní Longbottomová.

Harry se zarazil, uvědomil si, že se v jídle jen přehrabuje. „Omlouvám se, paní Longbottomová. Právě jsem dostal dopis… od pana ministra." Když dodal tu poslední část, pozvedla na něj obočí.

Očividně se jí nelíbilo, že obdržel jakoukoliv poštu, když zcela jasně požadovala, aby byla všechna přesměrována do Bradavic, kromě zpráv od profesora Snapea nebo ředitele.

„Chápu. Co vás znepokojuje, pokud vám nevadí, že se ptám?" zeptala se na rovinu.

„Pan ministr po mně chce, abych přišel na nějaké shromáždění MSK kvůli celému tomu… no, však víte."

Neville se na Harryho podíval kajícně. Harry s ním o tom mluvil před večeří, když opětovně podnikali výzkum nervového systému.

„A už jste odpověděl?" ozvala se po chvíli, když nepokračoval.

„No, není to tak, že bych doopravdy mohl říct ne. Odpověděl jsem a sdělil mu, že přijdu, ale nejsem si jistý, jak se tam dostanu. Ale zaslal jsem ohledně toho dopis profesoru Snapeovi."

Přikývla, jako by to celou záležitost řešilo. „Informujte mne, jakmile se dozvíte podrobnosti."

„Ano, paní," odpověděl Harry, neboť nevěděl, co jiného ještě říct.

Vrátil se zpět k jídlu a nutil svou mysl přemýšlet o jiných věcech. Upřímně, jeho a Nevillův výzkum byl ve slepé uličce. Skutečností bylo, že čarodějové opravdu nevěděli o mozku a nervovém systému mnoho. Jistě, znali kouzla na ovlivnění mysli a toho všeho, ale nevypadalo to, že by skutečně rozuměli, jak lidský mozek funguje. Harry si brzy poté, co Nevillovi slíbil, že by mohli podniknout výzkum, objednal léčitelské učebnice, ale ani to ho neuspokojilo. Kouzelnický svět chápal jen málo a jemu to připomínalo temné časy. Vypadalo to, že mudlové věděli o lidském těle a fungování mozku daleko více než kouzelníci. Mudlové rovněž používali metody, kterými se mohli skutečně podívat do mozku, jako CT a skeny z magnetické rezonance. Harry o nich slyšel, když jeho strýc projížděl různé televizní kanály. Ano, kouzelníci také mohou udělat skeny. Kouzla jim sdělila, o co šlo, ale nepodala jim obraz dovolující porozumět problému. Což také kouzelníkům bránilo užívat další léčebné metody, jako byla třeba chirurgie.

A to byla další věc. Bylo jasné, že kouzelnický svět nebyl operacím příliš nakloněn. Dívali se na ně jako na barbarskou metodu, spíš než na nezbytnost, která stojí za to, jak tomu často bývalo v mudlovském světě. Nechápali, že to někdo prostě musí podstoupit a nechat si fyzicky, ne jen magicky něco odstranit. Koneckonců, jak by někdo mohl něco magicky bezpečně odstranit, pokud neví zcela přesně, co to obklopuje?

Harry dumal nad tím, co by se ukázalo, kdyby nechali Nevillovi rodiče projít CTčkem. No, už alespoň věděl, co bude dělat, až bude léto. Navštíví mudlovskou knihovnu, přečte si o lidském mozku a možná najde vhodné lékaře, kteří by mu mohli poskytnout vodítko k tomu, jak by dokázal Longbottomovým pomoci.

ooOoo

Harryho probudil zvuk sovy klovající do okna.

*Harry, další pták ti něco přinesl,* oznámila mu Coral ospale.

Včera dostal odpověď od profesora Snapea, ve které mu muž oznámil, že ho zkontaktuje pan ředitel ohledně cestovních opatření.

Harry vstal, otevřel okno a převzal dopis, než pták pohotově odletěl.

Otevřel psaní, v němž uviděl prostorný, velký rukopis.

_Drahý Harry,_

_zítra v osm hodin si pro tebe přijdu do domu Longbottomových, abych tě vzal na Ministerstvo kvůli shromáždění MSK. Prosím, sbal si do té doby všechny věci, protože už se tam poté na prázdniny nebudeš vracet. Místo toho se se mnou vrátíš do Bradavic, až setkání skončí._

_Věřím, že sis až dosud svátky užíval. Těším se zítra na shledání._

_Albus P. W. B. Brumbál_

*Takže se do školy vrátíme už před koncem prázdnin?* zeptala se Coral.

*Vypadá to tak.*

S tím si začal balit, jen aby si vzpomněl na Dobbyho, kterému se jistě bude líbit, když ho požádá o pomoc.

„Dobby?" zvolal Harry.

PUF

„Ano, pane?" zeptal se Dobby, nyní již oblečený v líbivé uniformě.

Měl na sobě černé šaty s červeným vyšíváním a zlatými okraji. Na pravém rukávu měl erb rodu Potterů v ladících barvách a na hrudi se mu skvěl další lehce větší erb.

Harry si tím nebyl jistý, ale vypadalo to, jako by ta uniforma Dobbymu dodala více sebedůvěry a ubrala trochu vyšinutosti. Možná to bylo proto, že už si na Harryho zvykl nebo to možná mělo co dělat s tím, co mu profesor Snape řekl o smyslu života. Ať tak či tak, ta změna byla příjemná.

„Mohl bys mi pomoci s balením? Zítra s ředitelem odcházím a chci být připravený."

„Samozřejmě, pane," souhlasil Dobby vesele. Lusknul prsty a Harryho věci vlétly do otevřeného kufru.

Harry se usmál. „Děkuji, Dobby."

„Dobby je šťastný, že může velkému pánovi Harry Potterovi pomoci, pane," vyhlásil Dobby hrdě, zatímco mu jeho černý klobouček se zlatým lemováním balancoval mezi ušima.

ooOoo

„Myslím, že už je tady, Harry," oznámil mu Neville, když umisťoval Hedvičinu klec na kufr ke dveřím. Poté, co na něj Harry souhlasně kývl, se otočil na paní Longbottomovou.

„Děkuji vám, že jste mě tu nechala pobývat, paní Longbottomová. Měl jsem se skvěle, úžasně," řekl Harry upřímně.

„No, pane Pottere, jsem ráda, že jste si svůj pobyt užil. Možná bychom mohli něco uspořádat i přes léto? Alespoň by to Nevillovi zabránilo trávit všechen čas ve sklenících."

Harry se usmál, zatímco Neville vypadal docela nadějně při představě, že by se jeho nejlepší přítel v létě vrátil.

„To by se mi moc líbilo," odpověděl Harry.

A s tím se Brumbál dostal až k předním dveřím a zaťukal. „Dobré ráno, Augusto," pozdravil, když paní Longbottomová otevřela dveře.

„Dobré ráno, Albusi. Pan Potter je připravený na cestu," uvedla.

„Velmi dobře," odvětil spokojeně Brumbál. Vstoupil do domu a pohlédl na Harryho věci u dveří. „To je všechno, Harry?"

„Ano, pane," přitakal.

Brumbál vytáhl hůlku, všechno zmenšil a přivolal do ruky, než si to vložil do kapsy. Hedvika se do Bradavic vydala napřed spolu s Dobbym.

„Tak ahoj, Neville, uvidíme se v Bradavicích," rozloučil se Harry a přesunul se k panu řediteli.

„Jo, uvidíme, Harry," odpověděl Neville. „Budu pokračovat se čtením."

Harry přikývl, věděl, že Neville odkazoval na jejich výzkum, a následoval Brumbála ze dveří.

„Vezmeme si přenášedlo, Harry. Mám za to, že už jsi nějaké předtím použil, že?" zeptal se starý čaroděj na začátku cesty k hranicím ochran.

„Ano, pane, s Longbottomovými."

Brumbál přikývl a vyndal něco z náprsní kapsy. „Tohle je mocné přenášedlo, určené pro konkrétního uživatele nebo více uživatelů pro přenos kamkoliv na světě. Dnes nás vezme do Vaduzu, v Lichtenštejnsku, které bylo odsouhlaseno jako místo pro setkání MSK pro tento rok."

„Mění se každý rok, pane?" zeptal se Harry zvědavě s pohledem upřeným na hadřík v Brumbálově ruce.

_Ponožka?_

„Och, ano, Harry. Podporuje to mezinárodní spolupráci. Ačkoliv připouštím, že by se o to se mnou někteří chtěli hádat."

„Kde bylo minulý rok?"

„V Paraguayi, což je v Jižní Americe. Doufám, že se tam opět někdy brzy podívám."

„Musí být skvělé podívat se každý rok na jiné místo. Já jsem vlastně ještě nikdy nikde nebyl, kromě Bradavic samozřejmě. Dursleyovi mě s sebou na výlety nebrali a vždy jsem zůstával u paní Figgové přes ulici. Má mnoho koček a ony jsou děsivě chytré. Přísahám, že rozumí angličtině lépe než Dudley, i když musím přiznat, že to sice o ničem moc nevypovídá, ale i tak."

Brumbál skryl zamračení a přemýšlel o tom, jaké další věci Harrymu odepřeli.

„Ale předpokládám, že bylo lepší zůstávat s paní Figgovou," zkonstatoval Harry. Ředitel si nebyl zcela jist, jestli Harry ještě vůbec mluví k němu. „Alespoň jsem se nemusel bát, že na mě Dudley bude pro nic za nic svalovat vinu, a paní Figgová mi jednou dovolila pomáhat při pečení koláčů. Vlastně ani nechutnaly moc dobře, ale myslím, že to bylo proto, že šetřila na cukru."

„Jak často jsi zůstával u paní Figgové?" zeptal se Brumbál.

„Och, ani moc ne, jen když si chtěli Dursleyovi zajet do města a tak. A pak mě minulé léto, když si paní Figgová zlomila nohu, museli vzít s sebou do zoo. Mluvil jsem tam s hroznýšem královským a něco se stalo a já… no, už jsem to říkal profesoru Snapeovi. Nějak se mi povedlo nechat to sklo zmizet a had utekl. Řekl mi, že jeho rodina pochází z Jižní Ameriky. Lámu si hlavu nad tím, jestli dokázal najít cestu domů…"

„Už jsi někdy předtím mluvil s hadem?"

„Ne. Několik jsem jich viděl vzadu na dvorku při pletí, ale to jsem ještě nevěděl, že k nim dokážu mluvit," odpověděl, když se zastavili a Brumbál k němu natáhl ponožku, aby se jí chopil.

„Tohle bude trochu horší než obyčejné přistání pomocí přenášedla, takže pojď blíž ke mně," doporučil mu. Harry tak učinil. „Dobře. Jedna – dva – tři…"

Harry cítil, jak to jeho jádrem škublo doprava, a nemohl si pomoci, aby nenarazil do Brumbála, když přistáli.

„Opatrně, Harry. Pomalu se teď několikrát nadechni," poradil mu, aby mu zamezil v klopýtnutí a zhroucení na zem.

Harry mdle přikývl, rozhodnut, že se bude od přenášedel držet dál.

„Bude… Bude to někdy lepší?" zkusil Harry říct mezi nádechy.

*Svatá dobroto, to doufám,* zasýpala Coral. *Tohle bylo zatraceně příšerné.*

„O trochu, ačkoliv je lepší tomu předejít silnějším žaludkem a lepší rovnováhou."

„Dobré vědět," hlesl Harry a těžce polkl. Modlil se, aby se nevyzvracel přímo tady.

Nakonec se po několikerém nádechu Harry narovnal a vzpamatoval se.

„Děkuji," řekl poté rozpačitě, když si uvědomil, že se celou tu dobu, co se pokoušel nehodit šavli, spoléhal na Brumbálovu pravačku.

„Vyrovnal ses s tím přesunem celkem dobře. Většina lidí si vede při prvním dálkovém přemístění o hodně hůře."

„Jak to děláte vy?" zeptal se Harry, než nad tím stihl zapřemýšlet a zastavit se.

„Já? No, můj žaludek z toho také není moc šťastný. Necítím se pak dost dobře na to, abych mohl zbytek dne jíst," odpověděl prostě, než stočil svou pozornost k prostoru kolem nich.

Harry následoval jeho příkladu a otočil se do místnosti, kde přistáli.

„Takže, Harry, vítej na stávajícím ředitelství Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků ve Vaduzu, v Lichtenštejnsku," uvítal ho Brumbál.

Zřejmě se dostali do místnosti speciálně vyčleněné pro příchody pomocí přenášedel. Harrymu to připomínalo vstupní halu paní Longbottomové. Ale měl z toho takový svěží pocit – jako by to místo bylo nové, jako v muzeu.

„Celou dobu zůstávej u mne. Nebude trvat dlouho, než tě lidé na cestě do místnosti pro shromáždění poznají."

„Co bych měl očekávat, pane?" zeptal se Harry a náhle si chtěl nakopat. Měl se na takové otázky ptát na cestě od Longbottomových a ne mluvit o paní Figgové a jejích bláznivých kočkách.

„Mezinárodní společenství kouzelníků je přímější než naše Ministerstvo ve způsobu, jakým všechno provádí. V určitém ohledu to pomůže, umožní mu to věci urychlit, ale někdy to znamená, že jde v jistých otázkách přes rozhořčené a zklamané lidi. Nebuď vyděšený, pokud budou dnes někteří mluvit hodně nahlas, protože to pravděpodobně budou. Pokud někdo položí otázku přímo tobě, buď zdvořilý, ale pamatuj, to oni tě sem pozvali a ty jsi nemusel přijít. Neodpovídej na otázky, u kterých nebudeš mít pocit, že bys měl, nebo tehdy, pokud ti nebude příjemné je zodpovědět. Kdyby vznikl problém, pak si s tím poradím."

Harry nad tím pozvedl obočí. Slyšel, jak ředitel na konci ztišil hlas. Zvládání situací, které by mohly nastat, myslel očividně velmi vážně.

„Takže se jim prostě představím a poté vyléčím ty, co s sebou přivedli?" zeptal se Harry. Část v něm dumala, kdy se předpokládá, že se na shromáždění dostaví, ale pak se rozhodl, že Brumbál jistě ví, kdy by tam měli dorazit.

„Ano, ačkoliv některé národy budou zřejmě trvat na tom, že se vyptají na metodu léčení, kterou používáš."

„Dobře," odpověděl Harry. Neviděl v tom žádný problém. Neměl co skrývat.

„Dobře. Připraven?" vybídl ho Brumbál po chvíli.

„Ano, pane."


	20. Chapter 14

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

s/6413108/1/

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Nejprve vysvětlení k předchozí kapitole:**

_Jak vypadá erb rodiny Potterů?_

Na jedné polovině je drak a na druhé fénix. V centru se nachází cesmína. Je velmi jednoduchý, ale přehledný.

**Kapitola 14 - Kletbo, odejdi**

Albus Harryho prováděl skrz davy v budově Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků. To místo se tolik podobalo Ministerstvu – minimálně s ohledem na množství lidí spěchajících na jedno nebo jiné setkání.

Lidé Brumbálovi rychle ustupovali z cesty, poznávali v něm Nejhlavnějšího hlavouna, ale jejich pozornost se rychle přesunula jinam.

„To je přece Harry Potter!" začínalo mnoho z nich vzrušeně šeptat, zatímco jiní na něj ukazovali a zírali.

Harry se to pokoušel ignorovat, jak nejlépe dokázal, ale Brumbál sám věděl, že je to těžké. Nakonec se dostali do méně zaplněné chodby, ale oči a šeptání je následovaly i tam.

„Ach, Albusi! Konečně jsi tady, jak vidím," zahřímal hlas zpoza nich.

Brumbál se zastavil a otočil se, rozeznávaje hlas Aage Browna, statného černocha a zástupce Etiopie, stejně jako váženého léčitele.

Harry se obrátil spolu s ním a zamrkal nahoru na poměrně rozměrného člověka, který se k řediteli prakticky valil.

Albus nevypadal znepokojeně, a když se muž přiblížil, nabídl mu ruku.

„Ano, Aagi," odpověděl Brumbál.

Muž stiskl jeho dlaň a vtáhl ho do poloobjetí. „Takže, jak se k tobě Ministerstvo chová, staříku?" zeptal se, jeho hluboký, plný hlas rezonoval kolem nich.

„Stejně laskavě jako vždy," odpověděl Brumbál, než pohlédl dolů na Harryho. „Harry, toto je Aage Brown. Je jedním ze zástupců Etiopie a rovněž jedním z léčitelů, kteří byli vybráni, aby kontrolovali tebe a ty, která budeš dnes léčit. Aagi, toto je Harry Potter."

„Takže vy jste ten mladý muž, který způsobil ten současný blázinec tady? Velmi mě těší, že vás poznávám," vychrlil Aage s úsměvem, než pohlédl zpět na Brumbála. „No, čekají jen na tebe a na chlapce. Už měli cukání začít."

„To si dokážu přestavit."

S tím se vydali do místnosti, kde bude probíhat shromáždění. Použili boční dveře u přední části, kde seděli předsedající. Na každé straně stáli v pozoru dva strážní, a když procházeli, krátce na Nejhlavnějšího hlavouna kývli.

Místnost byla obrovská a zaplněná křesly, v nichž už byly povětšinou usazení čarodějky a kouzelníci.

„Ty zůstaneš vpředu se mnou, Harry," řekl Brumbál právě, když se zastavili na prahu, aniž by je ještě někdo z místnosti mohl vidět. „Pokud bys kdykoliv potřeboval přestat, protože budeš unavený nebo z jakéhokoliv jiného důvodu, jen mi to řekni. Nedělej nic, co bys nechtěl, nebo co bys cítil, že nemůžeš, ano, Harry?"

Harry přikývl. „Chápu, pane, ačkoliv pochybuji, že by mi tady Coral dovolila udělat cokoliv hloupého."

*To máš tedy pravdu,* zasyčela Coral a na důkaz svých slov se stáhla kolem jeho zápěstí.

Brumbál se usmál, než kývl na Aage, který je následně ohlásil členům shromáždění.

Všichni se postavili a otočili se dopředu. Harry zamrkal, když zaznamenal, jak velké to místo je. V místnosti se nacházelo přes sto zástupců jednotlivých národů. Mezi nimi a stěnami bylo šest dlouhých řad tvořených mnoha stoly s uličkami. Všechny seřazené stoly byly otočené k přední stěně, u které stál hlavní stůl. Harry se pokusil nervozitou nešoupat nohama, když pocítil, jak na něj většina lidí z místnosti zírá. U hlavního stolu byli ještě dva další kouzelníci, ale on a Brumbál se usadili vprostřed. Aage Brown přešel na vzdálenější stranu pódia, kde seděli ti dva – zřejmě také léčitelé.

Prostor na pódiu před hlavním stolem byl vyklizený, až na křeslo, které by se mohlo sklopit nebo upravit do provizorního lehátka. Vedle těch třech léčitelů byl umístěn malý boční stolek s nějakými nástroji, ale Harry je nedokázal identifikovat. Domníval se, že byly důležité pro monitorování léčebného procesu nebo v to alespoň doufal.

„Chtěl bych provolat toto shromáždění za zahájené a začít představením pana Harryho Pottera, který laskavě souhlasil přijít a utišit jakékoliv pochybnosti týkající se léčby lykantropie," pronesl Brumbál, jakmile se dostal do popředí. Pak Harrymu tiše naznačil, aby se usadil na sedadlo vedle něj.

Následovala nějaká pochybovačná mumlání, ale nikdo nepromluvil dostatečně hlasitě, aby to bylo slyšet.

„A protože jsem jeho doprovod, je rovněž pod mojí ochranou."

„Zasedací síň přijímá pana Harryho Pottere," prohlásil někdo, Harry ani nevěděl, kdo to promluvil.

„Děkuji vám. Také bych rád poděkoval léčiteli a zástupci Aagovi Brownovi, léčiteli Timothymu Chekhovovi a léčiteli Mathewovi Garsonovi za dnešní monitorování celého procesu."

Ti byli následně také přijati zasedací síní.

„A nyní mi dovolte poděkovat národům, kteří po předchozí domluvě souhlasili, že se budou podílet na ověření léčby, a zahájit tak účel našeho setkání," pokračoval Brumbál.

Tímto čtrnáct zemí, které souhlasily, že přivedou jedince nakaženého lykantropií, povstalo a představilo sebe a svolného účastníka z jejich země. Avšak Harry si povšiml, že někteří z těch dobrovolníků tu nebyli až tak _dobrovolně_. Část z nich vlastně vypadala úplně strnule, jako by neměli ani tušení, proč tady jsou. Jiní byli zase očividně zneklidnění, zírali na něj nejistě a s nadějí. Co jim ti lidé vlastně řekli, nebo spíše… co jim neřekli?

Jakmile byli účastníci představeni, Brumbál se postavil a odvedl Harryho před hlavní stůl do volného prostou. Všichni v síni je sledovali.

Aage si s ním pro dobrý dojem znovu potřásl rukou, a pak se už Harry otočil k muži vedle něj.

„Zdravím, pane Pottere, jsem léčitel Chekhov," pronesl malý, postarší Rus a podal mu ruku. „Bylo mi řečeno, že dokážete zázraky," Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli si ho dobírá nebo prostě jen konverzuje. S jeho akcentem to bylo těžké určit.

„Zřejmě ano," odpověděl Harry, přijímaje jeho ruku. „Jen se snažím udělat to nejlepší, abych pomohl."

„Jako my všichni," řekl další lékouzelník, který k němu přistoupil. „Jsem léčitel Garson. Je tady něco, co bychom měli vědět, než začnete?"

„No vlastně… když je kletba zničená, většina magie, která se z ní uvolní, přejde do mě. Říkám jí bílá magie," odpověděl Harry, zatímco třásl mužovi rukou.

„Co se stane se zbytkem?" zeptal se.

„Zůstane v pacientovi. Používám tu bílou magii, aby mi pomohla zničit kletbu. Věřím, že funguje jako jakýsi druh protilátky."

„Hmm, chápu," zamručel zaujatě Garson.

„To dává smysl. Kdykoliv je jakákoliv kletba zničena, zanechá po sobě zbytkovou magii. To proto ji posléze dokážeme vysledovat určitými kouzly," dodal Chekhov.

„Je tu ještě něco dalšího, pane Pottere?" zeptal se Aage.

„Ne, ale při léčebném procesu se mne nedotýkejte. Vyrušovalo by mě to a nevím, co by se stalo."

„Dobrá rada," prohlásil Chekhov.

„Jste připraveni, pane Pottere?" zeptal se Brumbál.

Harry přikývl, vyhrnul si rukáv a odkryl Coral. „To jsme."

Odhalení Harryho korálovky okamžitě způsobilo, že sebou mnoho lidí začalo vrtět a šepoty nabíraly na síle, dokud Brumbál nezdvihl ruku, aby si zajistil ticho. Léčitelé jen zamrkali a dívali se na ni se zvědavostí, evidentně ji čekali.

„Toto je společnice pana Pottera, Coral. Pomáhá mu s jeho metodou léčení; říkám pro ty z nás, kteří to snad nevědí. A teď, mohlo by těch čtrnáct, prosím, přistoupit?" zeptal se Brumbál, dívaje se na národy, kteří přivedli své _dobrovolníky_.

Polovina z nich přišla dychtivě, zatímco několik dalších muselo být donuceno ne příliš jemně, spíše docela nelítostně vypadajícími jedinci. Harrymu se to nelíbilo, ale nechal ústa zavřená. Také si všiml, že jsou někteří spoutaní a mají po bocích stráže, zatímco jiní neměli žádná omezení, magická ani jiná, a vypadali trochu jako profesor Lupin – opatrní a drsní.

Těch čtrnáct jedinců utvořilo zástup před pódiem. První z nich byla žena, asi třicátnice. Vypadala ztrhaně a levá ruka se jí lehce chvěla v poutech, která měla kolem zápěstí, když k Harrymu pozvedala svou tvář. Měla vedle sebe strážce, který na ni mířil hůlkou. Vypadal dosti krutě a bezohledně a jeho oči neoplývaly smilováním, ani porozuměním pro tu ženu, jen záští.

Harrymu poklesla čelist nad chováním toho strážce. Ať už to bylo z jakéhokoliv důvodu, přivádělo to jeho krev do varu. I když o ní Harry nevěděl vůbec nic, jen to, že pocházelo z Litvy, nepřipadalo mu správné chovat se k ní, jako by byla za svůj stav předem odsouzená.

*Mám za to, že čekají na tebe, Harry,* zasyčela Coral po chvíli.

Harry se děkovně dotkl Coral prstem na hlavě, než popošel k ženě o krok blíže.

„Ne tak blízko, mladý muži," prohlásil strážce a narovnal se, jako by se připravoval.

_Připravoval na co?_ To Harry nevěděl.

„Nemohu ji léčit, pokud se jí nedotknu," odvětil Harry, aniž by přerušil oční kontakt se ženou. „Pojďte sem a posaďte se, jestli chcete pomoci," řekl a natáhl k ní ruku.

Brumbál přešel vedle Harryho, ačkoliv si byl jistý, že se žena o nic nepokusí. Ale dělalo to dobrý dojem pro ty, jež je sledovali.

„Zaručuji panu Potterovi bezpečí," pověděl strážci. „Dovolte mu udělat to, o co byl tímto sněmem požádán."

Strážce se stáhl a žena vystoupila na pódium a přešla k prázdnému křeslu.

„Jak už jste dlouho nemocná, paní?" zeptal se Harry. Rozhodl se, že ji nebude oslovovat jako vlkodlaka.

„Se-sedmnáct let," odpověděla, ačkoliv byla její angličtina trochu hrubá.

„Vyléčil jsem muže, který byl nakažený po většinu svého života," sdělil jí. „Brzy budete volná. Teď bych chtěl, abyste se uvolnila. Musím požádat profesora Brumbála, aby na vás seslal poutací kouzlo, ale jakmile skončím, opět jej sejmeme."

Roztřeseně přikývla, trochu přemožená tím vším, co se s ní v posledních dnech dělo.

„Profesore?" oslovil Brumbála Harry, dívaje se, jak muž přistupuje k ženině boku.

Ředitel přikývl a rychle nad ní mávl hůlkou. Bezhlučně ji tak přidržel na místě tím samým kouzlem, jaké použil profesor Snape na pana McCarffreyho.

„Pane Pottere, proč to poutací kouzlo?" zeptal se Aage, zatímco léčitel Gargov si něco poznamenával na tabulku, kterou právě vykouzlil.

„Když jsem léčil Andyho, musel jsem ho přidržovat, protože se jeho svalstvo dostalo do jakési… křeče, to bude asi to slovo. U pana McCaffreyho jsem měl někoho, kdo na něj během léčby seslal poutací kouzlo, a i přes to kouzlo jsem mohl cítit, jak se jeho svalstvo napínalo, zatímco já ničil kletbu. Poté, co to udělám, jsou už jejich svaly v pořádku. Myslím, že je to taková vzpoura kletby. Je totiž velmi… divoká."

„Ano, to je. No, kdykoliv budete připraven, pane Pottere," prohlásil Aage jemně poté, co udělal ženě snímek, aby jej později mohl porovnat se stavem po léčbě.

Harry přikývl a přistoupil ke křeslu, ve kterém žena seděla. Vyhrnul si rukáv. Zcela tak odkryl Coral, jež na sobě měla svůj hedvábný svetr, který ji pokrýval asi z deseti centimetrů, počínaje dva centimetry za hlavou.

Každý v místnosti ho sledoval se zatajeným dechem a léčitelé byli připravení celou událost dokumentovat.

Harry umístil ruku do středu ženina hrudníku, zaměřoval se jen na to, co bude dělat, zatímco pokládal druhou ruku na její čelo. Sledovala jeho levačku vyděšeným pohledem, a když vzala na vědomí Coral obtočenou okolo jeho levého zápěstí, protočily se jí oči.

Harry vydechl, znovu se zkoncentroval a zavřel oči, ale tentokrát na povrch vědomě povolával bílou magii místo své běžné. Možná se tímto způsobem neunaví tak rychle jako jindy.

*Kletbo, odejdi,* zasyčel ke zděšení i zvídavosti všech přítomných na sněmu, protože se jeho bíle zářící oči prudce otevřely a upřeně zíraly do vystrašených modrých očí ženy.

Bílá magie se z Harryho prudce valila vpřed, neúnavně útočící na kletbu, kterou z ženy lehce odstraňovala, dokud… z popela kletby nepovstala bílá magie. Stalo se to stejně jako u Andyho a Waltera, většina vklouzla do Harryho, zatímco malé množství zůstalo v jádru pacienta.

Harry zavřel oči a přinutil magii k utišení, což ona poslušně učinila.

„Uvolněte ji, profesore. Kletba je pryč," prohlásil poté, co vyslal nepatrné množství magie, aby si to potvrdil. Byla čistá.

Brumbál to vykonal, ale než mohla žena vstát, chytil ji Harry za spoutaná zápěstí.

„Dovolte mi se o to také postarat, dokud jste ještě tady," pronesl. „Mohu říct, že je to minimálně vymknuté."

Zírala na něj, neschopna slov, když rychle vyléčil její zápěstí poškozené kvůli hrubému zacházení jejího strážce, který ji držel v poutech.

Pak Harry ustoupil a žena propukla v tiché vzlyky, když se vrátila ke svému zmatenému strážci. Než jí Lékouzelníci dovolili z pódia odejít, ještě jí udělali snímek.

Léčitel Chekhov začal rychle pracovat na porovnání snímků, ale bude trvat několik hodin, než dostane výsledky. Chtěl především získat důkaz, zda to byla nebo nebyla léčba. Pokud by první snímek řekl, že byla vlkodlakem, a druhý, že nebyla… no, tak může říct: _Tady to máš_.

Harry pohlédl na dalšího v řadě, zcela ignorující užaslé pohledy všech ostatních z MSK. Všechny ty bílé záblesky, jeho zářící oči a plačící žena očividně udělaly dojem.

Dalším byl mladý muž z Nepálu, ne o moc starší než on sám, kterého následovala ho nějaká žena, ale nevypadala jako ten muž, který hlídal předchozí ženu z Litvy.

„Musím být také znehybněn?" zeptal se chlapec, vrhaje nervózní pohledy na Brumbála.

„Pro mě je pak léčba jednodušší. Nebo bych vás musel držet sám," odpověděl Harry upřímně.

„Och… dobře. Nebolí to, že ne?" Chlapec se zjevně nestaral o to, že ho poslouchala celá místnost nebo že kvůli té otázce vypadal slabý.

Harry, k šoku všech přítomných, stočil oči k ženě, kterou právě vyléčil. „Bolelo to?"

Zavrtěla hlavou, stále příliš zahlcená emocemi, aby mohla mluvit.

To muselo být všechno, co chlapec potřeboval vědět, protože si sedl do křesla a kývnul na Harryho.

Harry ho vyléčil během chvíle a celý proces byl ještě snadnější než předchozí.

A tak to šlo dál. Vyléčil dalšího a dalšího. Každý případ přišel a odešel tak rychle, že se Harry po každém vyléčení už ani nezatěžoval s povoláváním bílé magie zpět do centra. Nechával své oči zářit, když osoba přistupovala k vyléčení. Celou tu dobu si léčitelé dělali poznámky, pořizovali snímky a dokumentovali jeho práci.

Devátý člověk, který k němu přistoupil, byl vysoký a hrdý. Pocházel z Nového Zélandu a neměl s sebou žádného strážce, ani pouta, ale kolem krku mu visel nějaký druh obojku. Vypadal magicky.

„Očekával jsem muže, ne dítě," řekl, když se dostal na pódium a usadil se do křesla. „Ale také dobře."

*Zdá se, že tento muž více přijímá to, co z něj kletba učinila,* prohlásila Coral.

„Jak dlouho se nacházíte v tomto stavu?" zeptal se Harry. Přišel na to, že když se vyptává, tak to jeho magii připraví k akci. Ať už to byla vědomá nebo nevědomá záležitost, to nevěděl.

„Sto šedesát sedm měsíců," odpověděl.

„Vypadáte s tím smířený, pane," poznamenal Harry.

„Musím přijmout to, čím jsem, ale nyní je tu způsob, jak to mohu ukončit, a to já vítám."

„Dobře, protože já nebudu léčit ty, kteří si to nepřejí," prohlásil Harry.

„Já chci být vyléčen," oznámil mu.

A tak ho Harry vyléčil.

Pokračoval následně s několika dalšími, ale jakmile se dostal na třináctého, zarazil se, když starý muž přišel a sedl si.

Připadalo mu, že je v hrozném stavu. Harry byl ve skutečnosti ohromen, že vystoupal těch několik schodů na pódium, ale když se ten křehký muž přiblížil, Harry se zamračil.

„Vy nejste vlkodlak," vyhrknul Harry.

Náhle vznikl rozruch. Jedni lidé začali na starého muže ječet, zatímco jiní ječeli na Harryho, říkali mu, že lže a že ten muž musí být vlkodlak, jinak by ho sem nepřivedli. Ostatní křičeli vztekem, jaké je toto odsouzeníhodné chování zástupců a členů MSK.

„Musí být vlkodlak!"

„Tohle je zločin! Jak se vaše země opovažuje přivézt někoho, kdo není vlkodlak! Toto setkání bylo svoláno, aby prokázalo, že je pan Potter schopen vyléčit vlkodlaka, ne podvádět MSK takovými šílenými triky!" vztekal se další a křičel na starého muže.

„Chlapec se očividně mílí," mlel si svou jiný zástupce.

„Vaši vůdci souhlasili obstarat vlkodlaka a přivézt ho sem, aby se prokázala nebo vyvrátila tato údajná léčba, ne aby se ztrácel čas!"

A Harry tam prostě jen stál a zíral na muže před sebou, který nebyl vlkodlak.

„_TICHO!_" zaburácel Brumbál a seslal tak silné utišující kouzlo na všechny v sále. „Teď to probereme jako civilizovaní lidé," prohlásil a otočil se k muži v křesle. „Pane, jste nebo nejste vlkodlak?" zeptal se.

„Ne, to nejsem," prohlásil starý muž chraplavě, narovnal se a náhle vypadal méně uboze.

Následovalo vzrušené šustění, ale nikdo v sále nebyl schopen promluvit díky kouzlu Nejhlavnějšího hlavouna.

„Proč jste sem tedy přišel?"

Muž pohlédl na zástupce z jeho země, který byl ve vzdáleném pravém rohu místnosti. Brumbál mávl rukou a namířil na zástupce, který přivedl podvodného vlkodlaka, aby z něj kouzlo sejmul.

„Věřím, že by mnoho z nás uvítalo vysvětlení, pane Lee," prohlásil Nejhlavnější hlavou.

„Moji nadřízení a jejich spojenci se rozhodli, že to bude dobrá příležitost dozvědět se pravdu, ale stále chceme dodržet dohodu. Můj národ zde má vlkodlaka pro vyléčení, ale chtěli jsme vědět, jestli bude pan Potter schopen poznat, zda léčí jedince s lykantropií nebo ne. Koneckonců, pokud by toho schopen nebyl, jak by ta léčba mohla být správná, že?"

Harry by řekl, že ten muž byl vážený. Měl ostré rysy a vyzařovalo z něj jisté charisma. A jeho slova doopravdy sňala vztek z mnoha lidí. A dokonce i Harry musel připustit, že to byl dobrý test. Ne zrovna férový nebo milý, ale dosáhli toho, čeho chtěli, a on chápal, proč to požadovali.

„Rozumím. Takže, kde je vlkodlak z vašeho lidu?" zeptal se Brumbál.

„Někde v této místnosti. Žádám, jako zástupce svého národa a v této věci mluvčí za patnáct dalších, aby pan Potter sešel sem a našel jej."

Oči celé místnosti se vrátily k Harrymu.

Harry vykročil, vypadal díky svému přístupu a bílé magii, která stále probleskovala jeho očima, celkem impozantně. Sešel z pódia a Brumbál ho spolu se třemi léčiteli následoval. Harry se zastavil u poslední osoby v řadě, která měla být vyléčená.

„Vy také nejste vlkodlak," řekl.

Žena zavrtěla hlavou.

„Její národ je jedním z těch, který souhlasil vykonat tento test," prohlásil pan Hubble, když na sobě ucítil několik rozzlobených očí. „Skutečný čtrnáctý vlkodlak je rovněž zde.

Bylo dobře, že Brumbál stále ještě udržoval tišící kouzlo. Lidé byli vzteklí, ale ne z toho stejného důvodu. Někteří byli rozzlobení kvůli tomu podvodu, zatímco jiní proto, že se někde mezi nimi skrývali vlkodlaci!

Harry pokračoval vpřed, aniž by si všímal těch, kteří sledovali každý jeho krok.

*Coral?*

*Necítím je tady. Pokračujme uličkou.*

*Ano, také v nebližším okolí nic necítím,* souhlasil Harry, aniž by se trápil, že staršího muže, kterého míjel, vyděsil hadím jazykem.

Harry pokračoval další uličkou, došel dozadu a vracel se do levé přední části. Zpomalil, vnímal ten známý pocit, jaký měl ve třídě z profesora Lupina.

Otočil se směrem k mladé praktikantce, asistentce zástupce Francie.

„Vy máte lykantropii," řekl Harry.

Několik lidí zalapalo po dechu, ačkoliv to nebylo slyšet.

Zamrkala a ztěžka polkla, její oči se zalily ohromením a omluvnými slzami. Brumbál z ní sejmul tišící kouzlo.

„Ano. Omlouvám se za tu lest, ale… chtěli jsme si být jistí, že je to pravda," odpověděla.

„Chcete vyléčit?" zeptal se Harry. Nebyl si jistý, jak se cítit ohledně celé té šlamastyky. Chtěl jen, aby ten den konečně skončil. Už byl vážně unavený z těch pohledů a těšil se, až se vrátí do Bradavic.

„Ano! Ano, prosím," naléhala.

Naznačil jí, aby se posadila a vyléčil ji přímo tam, poté, co na ni Brumbál seslal poutací kouzlo, které po vyléčení zase sejmul.

O Harrym už nikdo nepochyboval a brzy, až se od nově vyléčených vrátí jejich snímky, nebude už o něm moci pochybovat ani nikdo mimo MSK.

Harry dokončil pochod jednou stranou místnosti, stále nenacházeje posledního ukrytého vlkodlaka. Nakonec začal znovu směřovat do pravé zadní části.

*Cítím to,* zašeptal Harry.

*Ano,* souhlasila Coral. *Je někde poblíž.*

Harry se zastavil před panem Lee.

„Vy," řekl, sám překvapený svým zjištěním.

Muž se smutně usmál. „Ano, já," zašeptal, ale jeho hlas byl plný síly a autority.

Každý, kdo znal tohoto respektovaného zástupce, zíral v absolutním ohromení. Jak to, že ho nikdy nepodezřívali?

„Jsem vlkodlakem po pět let. Stal jsem se zástupcem své země v naději, že dokážu pomoci dalším vlkodlakům ve společnosti, ale nyní se zdá, že budu muset přehodnotit důvody, které mě vedli k tomu stát se zástupcem svého národa, protože věřím, že kletba lykantropie narazila na sobě rovného, pane Pottere. Skláním se před vaší zdatností a doufám, že budete moci pokračovat v předávání svého daru mě i mým bratrům."

Aniž by pokrčil nohy, ohnul se v pase a sklonil hlavu.

Harry nevěděl, co ho k tomu nutilo. Možná to byla bílá magie, ale pozvedl ruku a položil ji na mužovu hlavu a, bez použití poutacího kouzla, zasyčel: *Kletbo, odejdi.*

Bílá magie, kterou nashromáždil za celý den, z muže kletbu odstranila tak rychle, že jeho svaly neměly vůbec čas zareagovat. O okamžik později tam, po mohutném bílém záblesku, stál muž zbavený kletby, jenž se znovu stal člověkem, který bude celoživotním spojencem… dřímajícího mága.

ooOoo

Poté, co o hodinu později obdrželi výsledky z prvních snímků, jež všechny prokázaly, že Harry úspěšně vyléčil lykantropii, bylo téměř nemožné zdvořile odejít. Ostatní se s nimi nakonec zdráhavě rozloučili jen díky Brumbálovu prohlášení, že má na starosti chod školy.

Léčitelé byli nadšení tím, co získali ze snímků, a doufali, že budou tu bílou magii moci co nejdříve zanalyzovat a možná ji i vyrobit, aby mohli bez Harryho začít léčit i další.

Harry a Brumbál jim popřáli hodně štěstí, než bylo setkání přerušeno a všichni se rozešli po svých, většina dychtivá, aby mohla rozšířit novinky o tom, čeho byli svědky.

„Myslím, že tě bude madam Pomfreyová chtít nejprve prohlédnout," pověděl mu Brumbál.

„Jsem v pořádku, pane, vážně. Ani nejsem moc unavený. Myslím, že je to proto, že jsem prostě nechal pracovat bílou magii, místo abych používal svou vlastní, jako jsem to udělal u Andyho a poté tak začal i u pana McCaffreyho," odpověděl Harry, když se dal dohromady. Použili přenášedlo na dlouhé vzdálenosti, aby se dostali do ředitelny.

„Hmm. No, i přesto pochybuji, že by z nás byla madam Pomfreyová nadšená, pokud bych tě nevzal nejprve na ošetřovnu. A my ji nechceme rozrušit, že ne?" zeptal se ředitel.

„Zřejmě ne," souhlasil Harry.

„Avšak, několik minut nikomu neublíží," řekl Brumbál, obešel stůl a otevřel jeden šuplík. „Chtěl jsem ti to dát už na Vánoce, ale rozhodl jsem se, že bude možná lepší počkat. Nejsem si totiž jistý, zda by se paní Longbottomové líbila myšlenka, že bys tohle dostal pod jejím dohledem," prohlásil a vytáhl nějaký druh složené tkaniny.

„Co je to?" zeptal se Harry a pomalu se přiblížil.

„Tvůj otec mi to s jeho dovolením půjčil, ale já jsem mu to už nestihl vrátit. Jsem přesvědčen, že nastal čas, abys to měl."

Brumbál mu to podal, aniž by něco další dodával.

Harry to převzal. Cítil, jak mu hladká chladivá látka proklouzává mezi prsty. Nechal ji spadnout, aby se mohla rozložit.

„Nějaký plášť?" zeptal se Harry.

„Do toho, obleč si ho," pobídl ho Brumbál, jeho oči jiskřily nějakým šibalstvím.

Harry tak učinil, dumaje nad tím, o čem tohle celé bylo.

Pak pohlédl na sebe dolů. Říkal si, jak asi vypadá, když…

„Moje tělo je pryč!"

Brumbál nedokázal potlačit svůj smích. „Ne, je jen neviditelné," řekl nadneseně a stále se pochechtával. „Tohle je neviditelný plášť. Jsou celkem vzácné a ten tvůj je obzvláště výjimečný."

„Páni."

„Tvůj otec ho dostal od svého otce a on zase od toho svého a tak dále. Věřím, že jeho předávání sahá mnoho generací nazpět."

Harry vykulil oči. Rukou přejížděl přes neviditelnou látku a přemýšlel, kolik Potterů ji nosilo před ním, než mu došlo, že tím posledním byl jeho otec.

„Děkuji vám, pane," zvládl říct.

„Rádo se stalo, Harry. Užívej ho dobře."

ooOoo

Severus úlevně vydechl, když se dozvěděl, že jsou Harry a ředitel na ošetřovně. Madam Pomfreyová se bez pochyb ujistí, že se při léčení čtrnácti vlkodlaků nepřetížil.

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. Ač se snad MSK domnívalo, že nechat Harryho vyléčit všechny ty vlkodlaky za jediný den, byla dobrá myšlenka, on s tím nesouhlasil. Ale doufejme, že všechno proběhlo dobře a nic hrozného se nestalo.

Předpokládal, že to zjistí u večeře. Dumal nad tím, jestli vůbec Harry a ředitel dostali nějaký oběd. Nepřekvapilo by ho, kdyby ne. Blížilo se pozdní odpoledne, a pokud bylo MSK ve správné formě, pak by se nesnižovali k poskytování jídla pro své členy a návštěvníky – to a také, že lidé byli stále ohledně jídla tak vybíraví.

Severus vyšel ze svého sklepení, rozhodl se totiž, že pro dnešek bylo vaření ažaž.

„Zdravím, profesore," pozdravil ho jeden z jeho zmijozelů, který tu zůstával na prázdniny.

„Dobré odpoledne, pane Hullere."

Z prázdnin zbýval méně než týden a Severus se ve skutečnosti těšil, až vyučování znovu začne. Toužil se vrátit k příjemné, všední jednotvárnosti a chtěl, aby byl Harry v této jednotvárnosti zahrnut, namísto toho, aby přemýšlel, co se kolem chlapce děje a co se stane dál. Severus a ostatní profesoři měli alespoň tady v Bradavicích jakousi kontrolu nad tím, co se sem dostane za předpokladu, že byli ostražití. Což znamenalo, že museli být ostražitější než posledně.

A ochotní naslouchat.

Ale stranou toho, jediná věc, která teď intenzivně zatěžovala jeho mysl, byla, kam povedou výsledky shromáždění MSK dál. Věděl, že budou pravděpodobně chtít, aby Harry začal pravidelně léčit obrovské množství vlkodlaků. A otázka, zda toho Harry bude či nebude schopen, mu nedělala největší starosti.

Byla to reakce vlkodlaků, kteří nebudou chtít být léčeni.

Vysoce pochyboval, že by takový Fenrir Šedohřbet radostně přiklusal a požádal o léčbu. Pravděpodobnější bylo, že je to monstrum v současné době v pohybu a pokouší se přemýšlet o způsobu, kterým by nadobro Harryho léčení vlkodlaků zastavil.

ooOoo

„Lámu si hlavu nad tím, co si pro nás dnes večer asi skřítci připravili," pronesl Brumbál.

„Albusi, požádal jsi je, aby ti to nikdy nesdělovali," odvětila Minerva při cestě do Velké síně. „Pokud si vzpomínáš, tak máš překvapení rád."

Harry si odběhl do mrzimorské ložnice, aby si před večeří vybalil věci. Také se chtěl ujistit, že je o Dobbyho a Hedviku dobře postaráno. Prohlídka madam Pomfreyové proběhla hladce. Vypadalo to, že měl pravdu. Tím, že dovolil bílé magii, aby pracovala, se uchránil před přílišným vyčerpáním. To byla jistě dobrá zpráva, zejména pokud bude znovu potřebovat léčit mnoho vlkodlaků během jednoho dne.

„Doufám, že budou také steaky. Přeskočili jsme oběd, a tak by takový krvavý steak zněl ohromně dobře," zadoufal Brumbál.

McGonagallová mu věnovala postranní pohled. „Krvavý? Kdy jsi získal takové chutě?"

„Hmm, soudím, že asi právě teď," prohlásil s pokrčením ramene, když společně s ní vstoupil do Velké síně.

Minerva zavrtěla hlavou, než zacílila svou pozornost na ty v síni.

Byli tam Weasleyovi a další dva z její koleje, několik zmijozelských, pět z Havraspáru a tři z Mrzimoru – no, teď čtyři, když počítala i Harryho. Během prázdnin zůstávalo v Bradavicích zřídkakdy více než třicet studentů a tento rok nebyl výjimkou.

Očima zabloudila k Harrymu, jenž se usadil vedle spolužačky z Mrzimoru, která mu byla věkově nejblíže – Mara Gatesová, dívka ze třetího ročníku. Tiše se zasmála, když sledovala, jak Marae představuje Coral.

ooOoo

„Jak to šlo, Albusi?" zeptal se Kratiknot, jakmile večeře začala.

„Docela dobře, Filiusi. Všech čtrnáct jedinců bylo vyléčeno a než jsme odešli, byli léčitelé už schopni určit, že byla Harryho léčba u prvních několika úspěšná," odpověděl a zvesela si nandal na talíř šťavnatý steak.

„A Harry? Viděl jsem ho předtím odcházet z ošetřovny," dělal si starosti Kratiknot.

„Je v pořádku. Přiznal se mi, že když léčil Andyho a pana McCaffreyho, tak musel nejprve využít svou vlastní magii. Ale k použití bílé magie mu očividně stačí jen velmi malé úsilí, takže není tak unavený, jak jsem očekával."

„Och, skvělé!" zajásal Kratiknot a letmo pohlédl na Remuse, který ještě nevzhlédl od svého talíře.

„Ano, to jsou velmi dobré zprávy. Obával jsem se, že se bude příliš přepínat," připustil Brumbál, než se zakousl do svého krvavého steaku. „Mmm, skřítci se dnešního večera rozhodně překonali. Tohle je vynikající. V každém případě, měl jsem ohledně dnešních událostí obavy a jsem rád, že všechno dopadlo tak, jak to dopadlo."

„Víš, jaké má MSK další plány?" zeptal se McGonagallová.

„Ne, ačkoliv věřím, že se mnoho z nich bude chtít blíže seznámit s tou bílou magií."

„Pochopitelně. Umím si představit, jak ohromný by to mělo potenciál," řekl Kratiknot.

Brumbál přikývl a vložil si do úst další sousto.

Rozhovor se přesunul k nadcházejícímu roku a k tomu, jak se všichni těší, až opět začne vyučování. Zanedlouho poté večeře skončila, studenti se odebrali zpět do svých ložnic a profesoři rovněž opustili Velkou síň.

ooOoo

Severus srovnal krok s Brumbálem, když z Velké síně odcházeli.

„Ach, Severusi. No, myslím, že tě může potěšit zjištění, že si Harry s dneškem na MSK poradil dobře."

„Vlastně bylo dostatečnou úlevou už to, že se vrátil bez vyčerpání," odpověděl Severus na rovinu. „A mimoto, víte přece, jak zadobře jsem na tom se všemi těmi oficíry."

Brumbál se jemně usmál. „Ano, moc ti nedůvěřují."

„Ne tak moc, jako já nedůvěřuji jim," vrátil mu to Severus.

Zatímco pokračovali chodbou, Brumbál šel blíže stěny.

„Ano, no, je tu několik, kteří se ve skutečnosti pokouší…"

Ředitel zavrávoral a musel se okamžitě zapřít rukou o zeď, aby to ustál.

„Řediteli?" vyjekl Severus polekaně. Rychle se přesunul a popadl staršího muže v podpaží v případě, že by mu nohy vypověděly službu zcela.

Brumbál pevně zavřel oči, než několikrát zamrkal k podlaze, jako by se pokoušel zbavit něčeho ve svém zorném poli.

„Jsem v pořádku, Severusi, jen se mi na chvíli zamotala hlava," odvětil. Už se nepředržoval rukou stěny, avšak jeho barva byla stále výrazně bledší.

„Půjdeme na ošetřovnu a madam Pomfreyová se na vás podívá."

„Ne, už jsem docela v pořádku. Byl to dlouhý den a můj věk mě, zdá se, začal dohánět. Je mi dobře."

Severus přimhouřil oči, ale nemohl se s ním doopravdy hádat. „No dobře, ale pokud se zítra budete cítit špatně, pak ji zavolám."

„Náležitě zaznamenáno."

Severus ředitele doprovodil nahoru do jeho pokojů a popřál mu dobrou noc. Skutečnost, že jeho mentor nic nenamítal, ho dosti znepokojila.

Nic takového se minule nestalo a věděl, že starý muž nikdy neonemocněl, alespoň ne za ty roky, po které ho znal. Jistě, slyšel madam Pomfreyovou říkat, že kdysi chytil kouzelnickou chřipku, ale to bylo ještě předtím, než se stal ředitelem, a tudíž dávno předtím, než se Severus narodil.

Dělo se tu něco vážného. Něco, co nešlo jen tak přejít bez povšimnutí.

Po všech těch letech, kdy dokázat přežít tu hroznou válku, se Severus naučil nepotlačovat jisté instinkty, a ty instinkty po se probouzely právě nyní a ječely na něj, ať jedná. Ještě ho nikdy nezklamaly, a tak se Severus rychle rozhodl, co udělá.

Zavřel oči v naději, že to nikdo nezjistí, a v okamžiku, kdy byl uvnitř zdí svých osobních komnat, zavolal svou skřítku.

„Mittens."

PUK

„Ano, pane?"

„Mám pro tebe důležitou práci. Něco, co se _nikdo jiný_ nesmí dozvědět."

Mittens stála v pozoru, všech jejích sedmdesát pět centimetrů. „Co má Mittens udělat?"

ooOoo

_Někde jinde…_

„Jsi si jistý, že jsi v pořádku, Timothy? Vypadáš trochu pobledle."

Timothy Chekhov seděl na pohovce vedle své ženy.

„Jsem v pořádku, miláčku. Dnes to byl prostě jen dlouhý den, to je všechno."

ooOoo

„Jaký byl, dědo? Je vážně pravda, co o něm tvrdí? Opravdu dokáže lidi vyléčit?" zeptal se hošík.

„Ano, všechny je vyléčil. A když to dělal, tak se mu z očí uvolnil záblesk bílého světla," odpověděl starší muž, než vděčně klesnul do křesla a zavřel oči.

„Dědo?"

„Huh?"

„Jsi nemocný?"

„Ne… Ne, jen to byl náročný den. Však víš, viděl jsem přece Harryho Pottera," dobíral si ho, ačkoliv bylo zcela jasné, že je čím dál více unavený.

Cítil se unavený a pod psa, přesně jako tucet další lidí, kteří byli dříve toho dne přítomni setkání MSK a stáli nablízku Harrymu Potterovi, když léčil těch čtrnáct vlkodlaků.


	21. Chapter 15

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

s/6413108/1/

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 15 - Bílá magie**

Mittens se v tichosti přemístila do soukromých komnat pana ředitele. Byla z pochopitelných důvodů nervózní. Obvykle tam totiž vstupovali jen ředitelovi osobní domácí skřítci, ale její pán jí zadal úkol a ona ho hodlala provést!

Tiše přešla do boční místnosti, která sloužila jako obývací pokoj, a čekala. Věděla, že Socky*, ředitelův osobní skřítek, brzy ucítí její přítomnost a přijde se jí zeptat, proč tady je.

Netrvalo to dlouho.

PUF

„Mitterns? Proč jsi přišla? Má snad Mittens pánovi Brumbálovi doručit nějaký vzkaz?"

„Ne, pán Snape zadal Mittens důležitý úkol, ke kterému potřebuje Sockyho pomoc, protože to Mitterns nedokáže udělat sama."

„Och?"

„Tvůj mocný pán je nemocný, můj pán si je tím jistý. Požádal Mittens, aby se ujistila, že to Socky a ostatní vědí. A také od tebe něco chce."

Socky vykulil oči a začal vášnivě přikyvovat. „Socky a další se o mocného pána Brumbála postarají. Díky za upozornění, Mittens. Pán vypadal unavený. Ujistíme se, že bude pánovi zase dobře. Co Mittenin pán chce?"

„Pramen vlasů Sockynova pána a ampulku jeho krve. Pán Snape chce zjistit, co způsobuje ředitelovu nemoc, než se to ještě zhorší."

Socky se zamračil.

To, co žádala, byl velký problém. Krev a vlasy by mohly být použity do širokého spektra kouzel a lektvarů, z nichž většina byla mocná a potenciálně nebezpečná a dokonce i škodlivá pro dárce. Většina vědomostí z oblasti krevní magie byla zapomenuta a to z dobrého důvodu. Avšak Sockymu jeho pán nařídil – nařídil, což znamenalo něco, co dělával zřídka – aby udělal cokoliv, co si mistr lektvarů přeje, když věří, že je to to nejlepší pro zdraví a blaho obyvatel Bradavic, a to včetně jeho samého.

Socky převzal ampulku, kterou mu Mittens podávala. „Socky nyní chápe, proč to Mittens nedokázala zvládnout sama. Socky uvidí, co může udělat. Počkej tady."

„Och a prosím, Socky, neříkej o tom nikomu. Můj pán chce, aby to zůstalo tajemstvím."

„Zůstane to tajemstvím, Socky přísahá."

PUF

ooOoo

Socky se rozhlédl po místnost, ve které sloužil už téměř půl století. S ampulkou v ruce odhodlaně postupoval vpřed. Když dosáhl pánovi postele, vykoukl zpod rohu a zjistil, že jeho pán spí.

Nespal klidně, jak si Socky rychle uvědomil. Mračil se a na čele se mu perlily kapičky potu. Svou proužkovanou spací čapku měl nakřivo a pokrývka mu napůl spadala z postele. Házel sebou a otáčel se, ale byl, pokud to vůbec bylo možné, úplně zticha.

Socky si sám pro sebe kývnul, když došel k rozhodnutí, a pak obratně vyskočil na postel.

Mistr lektvarů měl pravdu. Jeho pán byl nemocný, ale tehle nemoc Socky neznal. Nikdy nic takového neviděl, ani nic takového necítil. Měl pocit, jako by to bylo… živé a velmi mocné, což, jak Socky připouštěl, dávalo smysl. Muselo to být mocné, když tím pán onemocněl. Naposledy pán ochořel, když se stal poprvé ředitelem. Převzetí ochran hradu mu vzalo hodně síly, protože je musel znovu upevnit kvůli tomu, že se o ně předchozí ředitel Dippit dostatečně nestaral.

Socky zavrtěl hlavou. Ředitel Dippit byl opravdu slabý kouzelník, a to ne v magickém slova smyslu, magicky byl lehce nadprůměrný. Ne, Dippit byl slabý ve smyslu charakteru. Socky nerad takhle o někom uvažoval, ale byla to pravda. Bradavice pod Dippitovou vládou trpěly a jeho pánovi trvalo roky, než opravil a vyléčil poškození, která Dippit Bradavicím způsobil. V určitém ohledu Brumbál ještě stále napravoval věci, ale Socky naneštěstí pochyboval, že bude jeho pán schopen přivést Bradavice tam, kde by měly být, obzvláště díky tomu, jak nyní fungovaly. Kvůli Dippitovi měli školskou radu. Předtím se o všechno staral ředitel – o školné, přijímací požadavky, stipendia, letní programy… o všechno. A jediným způsobem, jak ho z této pozice odvolat, byla jednomyslná shoda vedoucích kolejí.

Socky se začal znovu soustředit na svůj úkol. Kouzlem přesunul přikrývku na postel a láskyplně svého pána posunul. Socky se o Brumbála staral, když byl ještě chlapec, a nikdy se o něj starat nepřestal.

Rozhodl se. Mávl nad svým pánem rukou a seslal na něj magii, která nebyla potřeba od té doby, co byl ještě pouhým dítětem. Uspávací magii. Pokud mistr lektvarů řekl, že potřebuje vlasy a krev, aby jeho pánovi pomohl, pak mu je Socky dá. Špion jeho pána zařídí, aby bylo všechno zase v pořádku.

Socky zkušeně vytrhl dlouhý stříbrný vlas, než pohlédl na Brumbálovu ruku.

S malou ampulkou přiklekl, lehce řízl pána do ukazováčku a nechal ho krvácet, dokud se osmicentimetrová nádobka nenaplnila až po okraj.

Pak Socky poranění rychle vyléčil, doufaje, že tím svému pánovi nezpůsobil žádné nepohodlí, dokonce i ve spánku.

Uzavřel ampulku a opustil postel. Vlas i nádobku uložil do modrého povlaku na polštář, než zamířil ke dveřím.

„Hmm." Brumbál změnil polohu a mírně pootevřel oči, aby zjistil, co ho to probudilo. „Socky?"

„Socky je tady, pane," řekl skřítek tiše. Ani ho nepřekvapilo, že je jeho pán schopen překonat uspávací magii. Jen ho chtěl nechat spát, když už měl, co potřeboval.

„Kolik je hodin?" zeptal se vyčerpaně.

„Dvě ráno, pane. Socky si myslel, že pán potřebuje své přikrývky. Je pánovi příliš horko?"

„Ne, ale myslím, že bych se mohl napít. Chtěl jsem si zajít do kuchyně pro nějaké horké kakao."

Socky si rychle pospíšil ke svému pánovi, který už seděl – tak nějak.

„Socky může pánovi pití přinést, pane. Bude si pán přát dvojitou porci čokolády nebo trojitou?"

„To je v pořádku, Socky, zvládnu to," odvětil Brumbál. Položil si ruku na bok hlavy, pokoušeje se upravit si svou spací čapku a stejně tak přinutit zmizet náhlou závrať, která se vzedmula a vyšplhala do nepříjemné vývrtky, než sebou plácnul zpět do polštářů. „Urgh."

„Pane? Je pán v pořádku?" zeptal se Socky, který se rychle začal znepokojovat. „Měl by Socky přivést madam Pomfreyovou?"

Brumbál se několikrát nadechl pro uklidnění, než odpověděl: „Zdá se, že poloha v leže pomáhá. Ne, madam Pomfreyovou nevolej. Možná se budu ráno cítit lépe. Nechci ji v tuto noční hodinu budit. Jak by řekli mudlové, je to pravděpodobně jen jednodenní viróza."

Zavřel oči, závrať mizela.

„Má tedy Socky pánovi přinést něco k pití?"

„Ano, ale vodu, prosím. Bohužel si nemyslím, že je v tomto případě cukr vhodný."

„Ano, pane. Socky to pánovi hned přinese."

PUF

ooOoo

PUF

„Pane, Mittens to má!" vyjekla Mittens, pospíchajíc k Severusovi, který si už v laboratoři všechno připravil.

Severus se usmál. „Děkuji ti, Mittens, polož ty dvě věci sem."

Mittens tak zvesela učinila, než se zarazila a vážně na svého pána pohlédla. „Socky Mittens řekl, že se ředitel nedokázal ani dostat z postele pro horké kakao. Příliš se mu točila hlava."

Mistr lektvarů se zamračil. Měl tedy pravdu. Dělo se něco vážného.

„Pak se musím hned pustit do práce. Pokud si přeješ, Mittens, můžeš pro mě tohle ohřát, zatímco budu připravovat dávku krve, kterou Socky obstaral."

„Ano, pane."

A tak pán a skřítka začali pracovat ve snaze stanovit příčinu ředitelových obtíží.

O několik hodin později, když už slunce začalo vycházet nad horizontem, Severus zíral na svá zjištění.

„Mittens, podívala by ses, jestli je Lupin už vzhůru? Myslím, že budu potřebovat něco i od něj, pokud bude ochotný. Možná jsem přišel na to, o co tady jde. Doufám jen, že mám pravdu."

„Ano, pane."

PUF

ooOoo

_8:00 - Bradavice_

Remus nevěděl, o co tady jde, ale díky skutečnosti, že k němu Severus poslal svého osobního skřítka, mu okamžitě došlo, že je to opravdu důležité. A tak brzy ťukal na dveře Severusovy privátní laboratoře v podzemí.

„Vstupte," zvolal z druhé strany Severusův vyrovnaný hlas.

Remus váhavě vešel.

„Zavři za sebou dveře," uvedl mistr lektvarů, aniž by se na něj podíval. Hleděl totiž na něco skrz jakýsi vynález, který měl postavený na stole.

_Mikroskop?_

„Severusi, stalo se něco?" zeptal se Remus, než zavřel dveře a přesunul se blíž.

„Ne, nic se neděje, alespoň si to myslím. Avšak chtěl jsem tě tady, abys mi pomohl to prokázat. Potřebuji vzorek tvé krve."

„Vzorek mé co? O co tady jde?" zeptal se Remus a rychle se podezřívavě zamračil.

Žádat něčí vzorek krve bylo koneckonců velmi osobní. Mohlo to být využito na všechno možné, ať už v dobrém či zlém.

„Lupine, je to důležité, jinak bych tě o to nežádal. Nemusíš se obávat, že bych ji chtěl využít do jakéhokoliv lektvaru."

Remus vydechl. „No dobře. Kolik budeš potřebovat?"

„Jen kapku. Na tohle sklíčko, prosím," řekl Severus, posouvaje k němu obdélníkovitý kousek skla.

„O co jde?" zeptal se Remus, když namířil hůlku na svůj prst a provedl kouzlo, jako by se píchnul o špendlík, a nechal na sklíčko vytéct kapku krve.

„Řeknu ti to, až to dokončíme," odvětil Severus a převzal od Remuse sklíčko. Poté přímo vedle Remusova vzorku krve umístil kapku červené tekutiny z osmicentimetrové ampulky a smíchal je dohromady.

Remus sebral ampulku krve ze stolu, když Severus vložil sklíčko pod kouzelný mikroskop, aby vzorek vyšetřil.

„Takže, čí je ta krev v tady tom? A proč jsi ji právě smíchal s mou?" tázal se Remus se skutečnou snahou se dobrat nějakých odpovědí.

Severus nereagoval, takže Remus tu krev očichal.

„Co, ve jménu Merlina, děláš s ampulí ředitelovy krve?!"

Severus vzhlédl od mikroskopu, jeho tvář nic neprozrazovala. „Co tě vede k domněnce, že je ředitelova?"

„Mám své způsoby," prohlásil Remus s přimhouřenýma očima.

„No, když to tedy musíš vědět, tak ano, je ředitelova."

„Jak ses k tomu zatraceně dostal?"

Severus pohlédl znovu do mikroskopu. „Mám své způsoby."

„Severusi, přísahám, pokud mi hned neřekneš, o co tady jde, půjdu za…"

„Ředitel včera večer onemocněl."

Což rychle změnilo Remusovy pocity ohledně celé situace. „Och můj… je v pořádku?"

„Věřím, že bude, ale jeho systém se musí něčemu přizpůsobit. A z toho důvodu potřebuji tvou pomoc."

„Dobře," prohlásil Remus, zatímco se ho snažil myšlenkami následovat, „ale to pořád nevysvětluje, co hodláš dokázat tím, co jsi právě provedl."

„Nějak se mu do těla dostala Potterova bílá magie. Věřím, že byl na setkání MSK vystaven té magii natolik, že se v něm nahromadila a vstoupila do něj. A nyní se zdá, že se snaží včlenit do jeho jádra, stejně jako se to stalo u těch, které Potter vyléčil."

„Tohle má něco společného s lykantropií?"

„Tak se na to podívej a bude ti to jasné," řekl Severus a gestem mu naznačil, aby přešel k mikroskopu.

„Tohle je ale mudlovský přístroj," prohlásil Remus zmateně.

„Ano, ovšem já ho lehce upravil, aby mi mohl pomoci s přípravou lektvarů. Tímto mikroskopem dokážu vidět magii na mikroskopické úrovni, stejně jako mudlové dokážou vidět jiné věci. U lektvarů jde o víc než jen o pouhé smíchání přísad dohromady, jak víš. Ve skutečnosti je to věda, a když se podíváš do jádra přísady… Och, to je jedno. Prostě se koukni."

Remus zamrkal, než učinil, co mu řekl.

„Um, na co se dívám?"

Mohl vidět tucty malých věcí, které vypadaly jako donut a vznášely se kolem dalších jinak tvarovaných částic. Pak tam bylo pár dalších donutů, jež měly kolem sebe podivnou, tmavou mlhu, zatímco jiné prostě vypadaly jako jednoduché červené donuty.

„Většinou jsou to ředitelovy a tvé vlastní červené krevní buňky – ty ve tvaru donutu. Tvoje mají tu tmavou usazeninu," vysvětlil Severus, zatímco Remus dál hleděl na vzorek.

„A co jsou tyhle bílé věci vypadající jako kapičky?"

„To jsou ředitelovy bílé krvinky. Dívej se dál."

„Och, krucinál!"

Bílá krevní buňka, která jako by bíle pulzovala, se náhle vrhla na několik Remusových červených krvinek a vycucla z nich tu černou mlhu, absorbovala ji a pak znovu zesvětlala, než pokračovala k dalšímu shluku napadených červených buněk, zanechávajíc ty zdravé svému osudu.

„Je to to, co si myslím?"

„Pokud se domníváš, že je to léčba lykantropie, pak máš s velkou pravděpodobností pravdu. Ale já věřím, že je to ještě více než jen to. Věřím, že je to zároveň i vakcína. Myslím si, že pokud by ředitele pokousal vlkodlak, pak by se nemusel obávat, že se jím stane. Je imunní."

ooOoo

_10:00 - Ministerstvo_

„Madam, tohle by mohl být počátek epidemie," vyjekl ministr.

„Neukvapujme se, ministře. Vraťme se o krok zpět a podívejme se na fakta," prohlásila madam Bonesová, než se obrátila k léčiteli. „Kolik lidí onemocnělo?"

„No, to je právě to. Když se jich zeptáme, neřeknou, že se cítí nemocní, ale jen že trochu pod psa. Většina z nich ani nemá horečku, jen vypadají příšerně a nemají sílu," odpověděl.

„Kdo onemocněl? Spojuje je něco kromě toho, že se včera zúčastnili setkání MSK?"

„Všichni mají nad šedesát, ačkoliv i několik mladších připustilo, že se necítí tak úplně ve své kůži, ale jinak nemají žádné viditelné příznaky."

„Kolik?"

„Jen patnáct, pokud nepočítáme ty, co se cítí nesví. A vůbec se nezdá, že by se to šířilo, takže na tom něco musí být."

„Dokážete něco detekovat? Kletbu, jed, chorobu?" odbila ho Bonesová.

„Ne, nic. Nevíme, co to způsobuje, ale několik pacientů se, zdá se, uzdravuje. V tuto chvíli si nemyslíme, že je to život ohrožující, ale je znepokojivé, že to vypuklo tak rychle, tedy za předpokladu, že to způsobilo něco na setkání MSK. Dále je divné, že je to vážnější u těch, kteří jsou starší, a u těch, kteří jsou magicky silní."

Bonesová se zamračila. „Máme k dispozici zasedací pořádek setkání? Mohli bychom se podívat, jestli ti lidé seděli blízko sebe. Možná najdeme nějaké spojení."

Rychle přinesli zasedací pořádek a začali označovat ty, kteří onemocněli. A opravdu, objevila se nápadná seskupení.

Několik prvních řad, nejblíže hlavního stolu, bylo zasaženo nejvíce. Ale vlevo vzadu, poblíž francouzské delegace, byla další skupina, která byla trochu menší než poslední skupinka umístěná vpravo vzadu, obklopující sedadlo pana Leeho.

Madam Bonesová vzhlédla od mapky. „Myslím, že všichni chápeme, co to znamená. Nějak to způsobil pan Potter."

„Bílá magie?" zeptal se léčitel.

„Musí to tak být."

ooOoo

_10:00 – Bradavice_

Ředitel vynechal snídani. Vynechal snídani a ani neposlal žádný vzkaz. Dokonce i Severus a Remus poslali zprávu s prohlášením, že v podzemí na něčem pracují a nepřijdou na jídlo.

Protože se Brumbálovi vůbec nepodobalo, že něco takového Minervě neoznámil, i když nebylo vyučování, a tak se rozhodla, že se půjde do jeho kanceláře podívat, aby zjistila, jestli jen nezapomněl, kolik je hodin, a nezůstal celou noc vzhůru nebo něco takového. Už se mu předtím něco podobného stalo, když byl zahrabaný v papírování a zcela opomenul snídani.

Vystoupala nahoru poté, co se jí chrlič rychle uhnul, a než vstoupila dovnitř, zaťukala na dveře kanceláře. Často prostě vcházela ihned poté, co mu oznámila svou přítomnost zaťukáním.

Místnost byla tichá a ona ho neviděla sedět za stolem či kdekoliv jinde v pracovně. Pohlédla na stůl, doufajíc, že jí tam nechal vzkaz se sdělením, že musel odejít nebo tak něco.

Ale nic.

„Hmm." Rozhlédla se po portrétech, z nichž většina se na ni dívala s očekáváním. „Už jste dnes ředitele viděli?" zeptala se.

„Ne, neviděli. Doufali jsme, že vy budete vědět, o co tady jde. Ačkoliv, myslíme si, že je stále ve svých soukromých komnatách," pronesl Quentin Trimble, jeden z předchozích ředitelů.

Minerva se zamračila a přesunula se ke dveřím vedoucím do Brumbálových pokojů. Sebrala odvahu, otevřela a vstoupila, zavíraje za sebou dveře do ředitelny.

„Albusi?" zavolala, její hlas se odrážel ode zdí. „Jsi tady?"

PUF

„Och! Socky, vylekal jsi mě."

„Sockyho to mrzí, paní profesorko, ale Socky měl pocit, že by paní profesorka McGonagallová ráda věděla, že pán spí a neměl by být vyrušován."

„Spí? Po desáté?"

„Pán se… necítí dobře, takže Socky trvá na tom, že musí spát, aby mu bylo lépe. Horečka mu už klesá."

„Ten zpropadený muž! Copak neví, že tu máme z tohoto důvodu madam Pomfreyovou?" vyjekla McGonagallová, vyhlížejíc za Sockyho, aby dohlédla do Brumbálovy ložnice. „Kdy onemocněl a jaké má příznaky?"

„Minulou noc, Socky myslí. Pán řekl Sockymu, že ho profesor Snape do pokoje doprovodil."

„A jeho příznaky?"

„Většinou slabost a závratě, ale pán říká, že poloha v leže pomáhá, a že se není třeba ničeho bát."

„_Slabost a závratě, není čeho se bát?_ Kdyby nebyl nemocný, tak bych ho na ošetřovnu odtáhla za jeho vousy!"

„Och, prosím, profesorko McGonagallová, nechte ho spát. Socky si je jistý, že mu bude brzy lépe."

McGonagallová si povzdechla, neschopna pokračovat ve své tirádě, když jí došlo, jak se Socky zoufale snaží, aby nechala jeho pána spát.

„No dobře, ale řeknu to madam Pomfreyové. Byla by námi všemi velmi roztrpčená, kdyby se to dozvěděla až jako poslední."

„Dobře, paní profesorko, Socky chápe."

„Děj mi vědět, až se probudí."

„Ano, paní profesorko McGonagallová."

ooOoo

Brumbála probudil hluk… něčeho mimo jeho komnaty. Že by v jeho pracovně? Znělo to jako hlasy. Pohlédl na hodiny na nočním stolku.

11:14

Páni, to opravdu právě prospal půl dne?

Posadil se a potěšilo ho, že nepocítil žádnou závrať, a tak vstal a začal se chystat. Až na to, že zjistil, že ho bolí všechny svaly, jako by právě procházel nějakou závažnou chřipkou. Na hlavu si dal čepec a cítil, že si na moment potřebuje sednout, než zamíří do pracovny.

„Pane?"

Otočil se a zjistil, že na něj přes celou místnost hledí Socky.

„Ano, Socky?"

„Jak se pán cítí?"

„Ještě nejsem ve své kůži, ale už se cítím daleko lépe než předtím," odpověděl.

„Socky je rád. Socky měl velké obavy."

Brumbál se na něj jemně usmál, než mu pokynul, aby šel blíž. Socky se přivinul k jeho kolenům, až mu jeho velká ušiska schlíple visela dolů.

„Jsem docela v pořádku, příteli. Každý čas od času onemocní, dokonce i já."

Socky přikývl a dal se dohromady. „Paní profesorka McGonagallová a další jsou ve vaší kanceláři, pane. Mám tam jít a říct jim, aby odešli? Socky ví, že pána probudili."

„Ne, měl bych jít zjistit, čeho se celý ten povyk týká. Předtím to skoro znělo jako nějaká hádka. Jen doufám, že Kornelius zase neudělal něco hloupého."

„Je si pán jistý, že se nemusí vrátit do postele? Pán stále vypadá pobledle," trval na svém Socky. Přešel k posteli a odtáhl peřiny, pokoušeje se tak ředitele navnadit, aby si šel znovu lehnout.

„Socky, slibuji, že se budu šetřit. Přestaň se strachovat."

„Dobře, pane," povzdechl si Socky.

A s tím Brumbál namáhavě přešel pokojem a bočními dveřmi tiše vstoupil do pracovny, jak to často dělával, aby si ho návštěvníci nevšimli. Jakmile se dostal do kanceláře, částečně zvažoval, jestli by neměl dát na Sockyho radu a raději se vrátit do postele, ale takové myšlenky rychle vyprchaly, když zjistil, o jaký rozhovor v jeho kanceláři jde. Zůstal, kde byl. V dohledu, ale nepovšimnut.

„Stále odpočívá, madam Bonesová," pronesla Minerva, stojící ve středu kanceláře.

„Znamená to tedy, že rovněž onemocněl?" reagovala madam Bonesová, zaujímající místo u ohniště. „Jak je na tom? Až dosud evidujeme přes tucet případů a zjistili jsme, že čím starší a magicky silnější čaroděj je, tím vážnější jsou příznaky. Už ho madam Pomfreyová prohlédla?"

„Ještě ne. Dali jsme na slovo ředitelova osobního skřítka, který tvrdil, že je Albus v pořádku, jen unavený. Nechtěli jsme ho budit, dokud to nebude nutné, a Severus skřítkovo jednání podpořil," vysvětlila Minerva.

„Profesor Snape? Bez urážky, ale proč by měla jeho podpora něco znamenat?" zeptala se Bonesová a otočila se k mistrovi lektvarů.

„Měl jsem možnost prostudovat jisté věci okolo bílé magie pana Pottera, což je zcela jasná příčina těchto událostí. Věřím, že nikoho, kdo s ní přišel do kontaktu, nepostihne trvalá újma, a vaše tvrzení, že většina z těch, kteří onemocněli, se nyní již zotavují, jen moji domněnku podporují."

Bonesová na Severuse hleděla tak pronikavě, jako by jej poměřovala. „No, dobrá. Vaše teorie se zdá pravděpodobná. Přišel jste ještě na nějaké další teorie vztahující se k našemu tématu?"

„Pokud chcete znát můj skromný názor, pak věřím, že ti, kteří do sebe absorbovali tuto bílou magii, se stali imunní vůči lykantropii. Jsem si také jistý, že se z toho bude dát vytvořit léčba a očkování, pokud jej pomocí krevní transfůze od osoby, která tuto imunitu již získala, aplikujeme přímo do krevního řečiště."

„Krevní transfůze? Nejsem přesvědčená o tom, že by kouzelnický svět přijal tuto metodu jako bezpečnou," prohlásila Bonesová stoze.

„Člověk musí porozumět krevním skupinám, samozřejmě, jak to dělají mudlové, a začít od toho, ale to není složité. Dokonce i někteří z mých prváků by takový úkol zvládli a provedli jej, kdyby dostali potřebné nástroje."

„Přetlumočím tuto myšlenku léčitelům a uvidíme, co si o tom budou myslet."

„No, pokud to pomůže, máme tu ochotného dobrovolníka, který se chce zúčastnit zkoušky."

„Je tato osoba vlkodlak?" zeptala se Bonesová nedůvěřivě.

„Ano. Chápe všechna rizika a je ochoten se zúčastnit a provést pokus, pokud léčitelé najdou přijatelný termín, ve kterém by se to dalo zvládnout," pokračoval Severus, ignoroval Minervin užaslý pohled a otočil se do vzdálenějšího rohu místnosti. „Co o tom soudíte, pane řediteli?"

„Myslím, že je to báječná myšlenka, Severusi," odpověděl Brumbál. Ani nebyl překvapný z toho, že byl bez upozornění zahrnut do rozmluvy.

Bonesová a McGonagallová se rychle otočily a objevily ředitele stát v zádveří v koutě u jedné z mnoha Brumbálových knihoven.

„Albusi, co tady děláš?" zeptala se Minerva, otevřeně znepokojená mužovým zjevem.

„No, naposledy, když jsem to kontroloval, tak byla tohle ještě tohle moje pracovna," odpověděl s úsměvem, a pak přešel ke svému stolu.

Ostatní ho sledovali. Dobře si všímali, jak opatrně nakračuje, než s úlevou klesl do křesla.

„Jak se cítíte, pane řediteli?" zeptala se madam Bonesová, přičemž očima zachytila, jak pobledlé jsou jeho tváře.

„Och, už mi bylo lépe, to připouštím, ale jsem si jistý, že budu žít. Avšak moje zdraví odsuňme stranou. Nevidím žádnou potíž v tom, abychom nepřijali Severusův návrh, i když mi není jasné, jak přesně bude tato zkouška provedena."

„Upřímně, pochybuji, že by se to dalo stihnout, než začne vyučování, ale uvidíme, co se bude dát dělat. A co se týče průběhu zkoušky, to nechávám na Severusovi, tedy především, pokud s takovým projektem budou léčitelé vůbec souhlasit," prohlásila Bonesová.

„Takže jednoduše počkáme a uvidíme," řekl Brumbál.

„No, doufám, že se budete brzy cítit lépe, pane řediteli. Raději půjdu. Ministr už bude bez pochyb netrpělivý," odpověděla Bonesová, než bezodkladně odešla.

Severus a Minerva stočili svou pozornost na Brumbála.

„Takže, jak se _doopravdy_ cítíš, Albusi?" zeptala se Minerva. Už její samotný hlas oběma mužům v místnosti prozrazoval, že jí částečná odpověď, ani nevinná lež vyhovovat nebudou.

Brumbálovi lehce poklesla ramena. Teď, když byla Bonesová pryč, nepotřeboval udržovat zdání. „Jako rozmočený citronový drops," odpověděl nakonec.

Minerva zacukala koutky očí a Severus jen sotva udržel vážnou tvář.

„Zajímavý popis, řediteli. Stále máte závratě?" zeptal se Severus.

„Ani ne, jsem jen trochu slabý, ale nic víc."

„Jak moc znamená to _trochu_?" vyslýchala ho Minerva s přimhouřenýma očima.

Brumbál k ní zvedl hlavu a pozvedl obočí. Zcela jasně neočekával, že bude pod takovým drobnohledem. „Dost na to, abych si toho všiml, ale není to nijak nepřekonatelné. Vážně, Minervo, je mi dobře a bude mi dobře."

Zkřížila paže na prsou a Severus musel bojovat s pobaveným úšklebkem.

„No, vypadáš, jako bys potřeboval ještě několik hodin spánku, než se budeš moci přiblížit ke slovu _dobře_. Myslím, že bychom měli konat a zavolat Poppy. Víš, že tvůj malý skřítek nedovolil nikomu vstoupit do tvých pokojů, i když jsme mu vysvětlili, že chceme jen zjistit, jestli jsi v pořádku?"

Brumbál zamrkal a rozhodl se, že dluží svému malému příteli několik citronových bonbónů. „To že udělal? No, pak se za něj omlouvám. Jsem si jistý, že jednal v domnění, že to bude pro mě nejlepší. Nemyslel to nijak zle."

Minerva něco zabrblala, když viděla, že Albus vůbec nelitoval Sockyho činů.

„No, takže můžeme zavolat Poppy?"

Albus přikývl a se sotva skrývaným úšklebkem odsunul křeslo.

„Potřebujete pomoc, řediteli?" zeptal se Severus, jehož trénované oči ostražitě pozorovaly opatrné pohyby jeho mentora.

Severus ignoroval zvědavý pohled, který mu Minerva věnovala, a přinutil se nijak nereagovat, ani nepřijmout Albusův náhle dotčený výraz.

„Ano, děkuji ti, Severusi," prohlásil Brumbál po chvíli a pomalu povstal z křesla.

Severus ladně obešel stůl a postavil se mu po boku.

Nemusel mu naštěstí moc pomáhat, ačkoliv ředitel na cestě z pracovny prodělal chvilkovou závrať.

„Jsem zvědavý, Severusi," podotkl Brumbál, když se přiblížili k jeho pokojům. „Od koho Remus dostane krevní transfůzi? Je tu snad někdo další, kromě mě a Harryho, kdo byl bílé magii vystaven a získal tak, jak jsi to říkal i o mně, imunitu?"

Severus se odvrátil a rychle přemýšlel. „Vlastně, řediteli… Já jsem… doufal, že tím dárcem budete vy…"

Brumbál se zastavil, opřel se rukou o zeď, aby udržel rovnováhu, když tak na mistra lektvarů hleděl.

„Já? Ale, jak jsem vyrozuměl, existují krevní skupiny, které se musí brát v úvahu. Nemám velké povědomí o lidské krvi, ale tohle vím. Co tě přivádí k domněnce, že Remusovo tělo přijme mou krev?"

Severus sesbíral všechno své herecké nadání a pokusil se začervenat. „Řediteli…" Zarazil se, aby záměrně vypadal, jako by se doopravdy styděl.

„Severusi, chceš mi… něco povědět?" zeptal se Albus opatrně.

„Před nějakou dobou jsem vymyslel kouzlo. V tom čase to byla spíš věc mého ega, abych zjistil, jestli to zvládnu…"

Nebyla to lež. Pro Severuse to byla jen chvíle zpátky… v budoucnosti. To kouzlo se stalo nezbytností. Za války se někdy museli uchýlit i k mudlovským metodám léčení. Když někdo utržil zranění a dokrvující lektvar nebyl dostatečný, no… museli se pak obrátit pro pomoc přímo na ostatní.

„Kouzlo?"

„Které mi sdělí krevní skupinu člověka."

Brumbál pozvedl obočí. „A?"

„No, nejprve jsem to otestoval na sobě, abych si ověřil, že funguje. Jsem A-negativní."

„A mám za to, že jsi jej později seslal na mě bez mého vědomí, že?" pokračoval Brumbál. Jeho hlas neobsahoval hněv, ani obviňování, vlastně zněl pobaveně.

„Omlouvám se, řediteli."

Albus to odmávnul. „Nic se nestalo, Severusi. Takže? Jaká je moje krevní skupina?" zeptal se, již opět za chůze.

„0-negativní."

„A Remus?"

„B-pozitivní."

„A já mu mohu dát krev?"

„No, vlastně, řediteli, jste univerzální dárce. Můžete ji dát komukoliv. V mudlovském světě by to hodně znamenalo, kdybyste ji daroval každé dva měsíce."

Brumbál zamrkal. „Zajímavé."

ooOoo

_11:30_

Harry si svůj první den po návratu do Bradavic užíval, nedbaje na chaos, který v současné době nastal ve Vaduzu v Lichtenštejnsku a na Ministerstvu. Jedinou věcí, které si Harry všiml, byla skutečnost, že ředitel ráno chyběl na snídani, ale odsunul to z mysli s tím, že je muž jen velmi zaneprázdněný. Vždyť byl konec konců Nejvyšší divotvorce, ředitel školy, Nejhlavnější hlavoun a to všechno dohromady.

Dobby byl ze života v Bradavicích po Harryho boku v extázi a pyšně ve své nové uniformě zářil. Harry byl šťastný, když viděl, jakou má Dobby radost, a dál s ním zacházel jako s přítelem spíše než se sluhou, ačkoliv si vzal k srdci radu od profesora Snapea, aby dal Dobbymu také něco na práci.

Většinu dopoledne strávil v knihovně. Četl si o léčebné magii a medicíně, kterou kouzelnický svět znal. Avšak až dosud byl zklamaný stejně jako z ostatních knih, které dříve pročetl s Nevillem. Bylo v nich sotva něco, co by ukazovalo, jak lidské tělo _funguje_. Upřímně, bylo to pro něj dosti frustrující, ale i tak stále pátral. Školní knihovnu teprve začal prohledávat, ale i kdyby nic nenašel, slíbil si, že v létě provede seriózní výzkum, aby získal náležité informace, třebaže by to bylo z mudlovských lékařských knih či osobně od mudlovských doktorů.

Harry si povzdechl a zavřel knihu, kterou právě četl.

Bylo to divné. Nikdy se o čtení nebo o výzkumy ve skutečnosti nestaral, protože neměl důvod. Ale tahle… Tahle touha pomoci svému nejlepšímu příteli získat něco, co nikdy neměl, byla jako nekonečný zdroj podnětů, jako nějaká hnací síla či postrčení, které předtím nikdy nezažil. Jistě, toužil dosáhnout svého plného potenciálu a překonat blok, o kterém profesor Snape mluvil, ale tohle bylo jiné.

On ztratil své rodiče, a Neville, svým způsobem, ztratil ty své. Ale ne trvale nebo o tom tak Harry alespoň smýšlel. Byl si jistý, že jim může poskytnout něco, co nejenže změní život jeho příteli, ale vrátí rovněž dvěma bytostem, kteří mu byli jako jeho rodiče, život.

Pokud by totiž uspěl u Longbottomových, pak by ve své mysli vzdal poctu oběti i svých rodičů. A nebylo to jen tohle. Bylo by to ověření, ujištění sebe sama. Smysl života.

Po rozhovoru se Snapem se jeho myšlenky občas zastavily u smyslu života a důvodu, proč Voldemort pravděpodobně nikdy žádný nenalezl či si nevybral. Harry se obával, že se mu stane něco podobného, a odsoudí se k životu plného chyb nebo marnosti.

Část v něm věděla, že je to hloupost. Že je ještě mladý a má roky života před sebou, aby se musel takovými myšlenkami zaobírat. Ale nemohl popřít, že strach, který cítil, když dumal nad tím, jestli byl Voldemort jako on, pramení z něčeho většího, než jen z toho, že sám také mluví hadím jazykem.

Profesor Snape řekl, že Voldemort chodil do Bradavic, takže to znamenalo, že byl zařazen do koleje a chodil na hodiny, stejně jako on. Znamenalo to, že spal v ložnici, navštěvoval knihovnu, potuloval se po pozemcích a dělal všechny ty věci, které studenti dělávají.

Lámal si hlavu nad tím, zda Voldemort někdy seděl u stolu, u kterého byl právě teď.

Byl to podivný pocit - vědět, že netvor, který zavraždil jeho rodiče a pokusil se zabít i jeho, navštěvoval stejnou školu jako on.

Kdy se něco zvrtlo? Kdy se v něm něco zlomilo a vytvořilo to z něj Voldemorta? Nebo byl snad vždycky tak pokřivený?

Harry si nebyl jistý, zda chce odpověď znát.

ooOoo

Remus pohlédl ke vchodu do knihovny. Domácí skřítek mu řekl, že tam Harry je. Ten chlapec se jistě opět snažil něco dělat během čekání, až znovu začne vyučování. Remus se napřímil a povolal na povrch svou nebelvírskou odvahu, než vstoupil dovnitř.

Byl nervózní. Upřímně, nevěděl, co tomu dítěti říct. Ten chlapec byl úžasný a jeho naplňovalo úctou, že může být jedním z jeho učitelů.

Prohledával poličky a snažil se, aby to vypadalo, že přišel pro knihu, spíše než aby poznal syna svého zemřelého přítele. Remusovy oči skenovaly knihovnu a ve vzdálenějším konci rychle našly černovlasého chlapce obklopeného mohutnými svazky.

Zavrtěl hlavou, pobaveně a lehce rozesmutněle, když si vybavil, jak často se Lily nacházela v podobné pozici, než se potichu přiblížil.

Jak Remus přicházel blíže, s očima upřenýma na svazky na poličkách, všiml si, že Harry zvedl od knihy hlavu a otočil ji jeho směrem.

_Musel vycítit mou přítomnost_, vyvodil si Remus. _Měl jsem to předpokládat._

Remus se otočil a pohlédl na něj. Rozhodl se vzdát svého kradmého příchodu.

„Dobrý den, pane Pottere," řekl, neboť usoudil, že není neobvyklé, když profesor pozdraví svého studenta.

„Dobrý den, pane profesore," odpověděl Harry a posunul se dopředu, aby seděl zpříma.

Remus využil této příležitosti, aby pohledem přejel knihy rozprostřené kolem chlapce. Zamrkal, když zjistil, o co jde. Tohle byly poměrně pokročilé lékařské texty. Co to Harry dělal?

„Madam Pomfreyová vám zadala nějaký projekt?" zeptal se ve snaze zjistit, proč se Harry dívá do takových věcí.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, jen si sám o něčem čtu, profesore."

Remus se chopil iniciativy a usadil se ke stolu, ačkoliv mezi nimi raději ponechal volné sedadlo, a očima dál brouzdal po titulech knih, které byly vystavené na vrchu.

„Tyhle jsou poměrně pokročilé, Harry. Nepotřebuješ nějak pomoct?"

Remus z Harryho rukávu zaslechl nějaké syčení a bylo mu jasné, že Harry právě přemýšlel o něčem, co mu jeho mazlíček pověděl.

„Nejsem si jistý. Hledám knihu, která by mi pověděla, jak funguje lidské tělo, a mám problém najít něco, co by šlo skutečně do hloubky," pronesl Harry po chvíli. „Většina z toho, co jsem našel, zabíhá příliš do šířky nebo jen klouže po povrchu."

„Hmm, no, o léčebné magii toho moc nevím, ale mám trochu zkušeností s medicínou v mudlovském světě. Ačkoliv tedy pochybuji, že by ti to nějak moc pomohlo." Remus si odkašlal, když viděl, že to Harryho neodradilo. „Strávil jsem nějaký čas v mudlovském Londýně a byl jsem také nucen navštívit doktory."

„Vážně?" zeptal se Harry, přímo povzbuzeně.

Remus byl trochu překvapený Harryho reakcí, protože se domníval, že Harry chce léčitelství brát více z magického pohledu na věc.

„Ano, měl jsem jednou nehodu s autem a… no, mudlové mě našli jako první. Kdo mohl vědět, že jejich záchranné služby reagují tak rychle? Předpokládám, že je to tou jejich technologií."

„Páni. Byl jste vážně zraněný?"

„Měl jsem zlomenou nohu a otřes mozku. Převezli mě do jedné nemocnice, zrentgenovali mě a dělali tucty těch jejich testů, aby se ujistili, že jsem v pořádku. Rentgenové paprsky zřejmě znáš, že?"

Harry přikývl.

„Dobře. No, když jsem se probudil, ukázali mi několik snímků, které pořídili. Ty detaily byly docela ohromující, to musím připustit. Tady v kouzelnickém světě nic takového nemáme, to uznávám, ovšem domnívám se, že to ve skutečnosti ani nepotřebujeme."

„Takže, tyhle snímky... byly to snímky vaší hlavy?"

Remus si povšiml, jak se Harrymu při této otázce vážně zaleskly oči. _Podivné._

„Chtěli hrát na jistotu, a tak dělali snímky celého těla. Měli kvůli výpovědím svědků obavy, že bych mohl mít vážná vnitřní poranění. Naštěstí do toho vstoupila moje vnitřní magie a zachránila mě před těžkým poškozením, ale to oni nevěděli."

Harry přikývl, takovou událost si byl schopen snadno představit. Magie dospělých kouzelníků je chránila před mnoha věcmi, protože byla jejich součástí. Další bonus pro to mít plně rozvinuté jádro.

„Takže, Harry, slyšel jsem, že už jsi téměř řádný léčitel," prohlásil s úsměvem. Byl šťastný, že se jejich rozhovor tak vydařil.

Harry mu věnoval drobný, plachý úsměv, ale Remus mohl říct, že za tím byla i trocha zdravé hrdosti, která by tam být měla.

„Rád pomáhám," odpověděl Harry s pokrčením ramen. Nyní se přihlásila o slovo jeho skromnost.

Remus si nemohl pomoci, protože mu to připomnělo Lily.

Chvilku seděli v tichosti a Remusovi přišlo těžké rozhodnout se, co říci dál. Podíval se na Harryho poté, co pohlédl znovu na ty knihy, a bylo mu jasné, že Harry také nevěděl, co říct, ačkoliv chlapec našel svůj hlas dříve.

„Nepřišel jste sem hledat knihu, že ne?" zeptal se.

„No," odpověděl Remus, na chvilku zaváhal, „abych k tobě byl upřímný, Harry, ne, nepřišel jsem dnes do knihovny, abych hledal knihu."

Harry si nedokázal pomoci a pozvedl obočí úplně Snapeovským stylem, když Remus vydechl, jako kdyby to, co řekl, byla daleko delší řeč.

„Jestli chcete, abych vás vyléčil, pak to rád udělám, to přece víte," vyhrkl Harry náhle, když Remus nerozvedl důvod, proč dnes do knihovny přišel.

Na to sebou Remus trhnul, než Harrymu věnoval jemný úsměv a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ač bych se od tebe nechal vyléčit rád, tak paradoxně musím říct, _děkuji ne_. Domluvil jsem si něco jiného, co se postará o můj… uh, malý chlupatý problém. Ale musím ti poděkovat, protože tu léčbu obdržím od profesora Snapea."

Harry vykulil oči, nevěda nic o možnosti, že je tady i alternativní léčba, ačkoliv věděl, že všichni právě teď zkoumají bílou magii, aby se pokusili připravit protilátku.

„Profesor Snape? Našel způsob, jak získat bílou magii a použít ji u ostatních?" zeptal se šokovaně.

Od setkání MSK uběhl jen den. Mistr lektvarů byl opravdu kabrňák, pokud našel léčbu tak rychle. A jistě to vysvětlovalo, proč on a profesor Lupin nebyli na snídani. Možná, že tohle bylo také dalším důvodem, proč byl pryč i ředitel?

„Asi ano a to je také důvod, proč nemohu přijmout tvou nabídku. Souhlasil jsem, že se stanu pro tuto alternativní metodu testovacím subjektem. Pokud to bude fungovat, budeme snad moci lykantropii vymítit… navždy."

Harry zmateně zamrkal, pokoušeje se porozumět, co to přesně znamenalo, dokud se mu oči nerozšířily poznáním. „Očkování?"

„Tvůj profesor Lektvarů si to myslí," odpověděl Remus tiše.

„No to je skvělé! A kdy to hodláte provést?" zeptal se Harry nadšeně.

„No, madam Pomfreyová chce vyčkat na konec tohoto týdne kvůli…" Remus si odkašlal, než pokračoval. Harry si všiml, že to dělával často. „Kvůli dárci."

Remus Harrymu nechtěl říkat o Brumbálovi a ostatních, kteří onemocněli. Cítil, že by to tomu chlapci bylo líto, a to zcela zbytečně, zejména proto, že už se všichni začali zotavovat.

„Dárci?"

„Profesor Snape věří, že má ta léčba být aplikovaná prostřednictvím krevní transfuze, protože bílá magie spočívá v krevních buňkách individua, stejně jako v jeho jádru."

Harry chápavě přikývl. „To dává smysl, protože takhle pracuje i ta kletba."

Poté padli do další chvíle ticha, než ji Remus prolomil.

„Přišel jsem sem dnes, protože jsem si myslel, že bych si s tebou mohl na chvilku promluvit," řekl Remus, vraceje se k předchozímu tématu.

„Och a o čem, profesore?"

„Stydím se to připustit, ale nebyl jsem si jistý, jak s tebou navázat kontakt, ne z důvodu, na který možná myslíš. Víš, já… byl jsem blízký přítel tvých rodičů."

Ať Harry očekával cokoliv, tak tohle to rozhodně nebylo, a tak nevěděl co říct.

Remus se smutně usmál. „Chodil jsem do stejného ročníku jako oni, do Nebelvíru. Tvoji rodiče mi hodně pomohli a já se považuji za šťastlivce, že jsem je znal."

„Takže to věděli?" zeptal se Harry váhavě.

„O mém problému?"

Harry přikývl. Cítil se trochu trapně za svou přímočarost.

Remus se zasmál. „Och ano, rozhodně to věděli, ale… jak víš, že mám ten problém už tak dlouho?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Dokážu to vycítit. Na setkání MSK jsem měl možnost porozvnávat v závislosti na tom, jak dlouho to v člověku bylo. U vás… Vy nejste stejný jako pan McCaffrey, ale máte to už dlouho."

Remus zavrtěl hlavou, byl překvapený. „Ty jsi vážně něco, že?"

Harry pro to neměl odpověď, a tak neodpověděl.

Remus si tiše povzdechl, zadíval se na Harryho hloubavýma očima. „No, jen jsem chtěl, abys to věděl. Takže… pokud bys o nich měl nějaké otázky, pak tu máš dalšího člověka, kterého se můžeš zeptat," pokračoval, doufaje, že nebyl až tak bolestně těžkopádný.

Očividně ne, protože Harry se usmál. „Díky, pane profesore."

Remusovi povyskočilo srdce. „Bez problému."

ooOoo

Harry dorazil k mrzimorskému stolu. Už se těšil, jak se po obědě vrátí do knihovny a možná najde i něco, co pomůže Nevillovým rodičům. Třeba tam bude i Remus a on si s ním bude moci ještě jednou promluvit. To se uvidí.

Usadil se a pohlédl k učitelskému stolu. Profesor Snape a profesor Lupin byli přítomni, stejně jako většina ostatních učitelů, ale madam Pomfreyová byla pryč a ředitel také.

Usedl, vzal si z mísy naproti němu krůtí sendvič, a pak okem oka zachytil třepotavý pohyb. _Sova._ Vzhlédl a sledoval, jak neznámá sova přistála před jeho talířem a nastavila nožku, na které byl připevněný dopis. Těch několik dalších lidí u stolu se zadívalo jeho směrem. Byli zvědaví, co to Harry Potter dostal a od koho.

Harry převzal dopis, nedbaje na upřený pohled profesora Snapea, který se na něj otočil, jakmile sova přilétla.

Na přední straně byl oficiálně vypadající značka se slovy: _Mezinárodní sdružení kouzelníků_.

Harry byl zvědavý, a tak roztrhl vršek obálky, až se dopis uvnitř kouzelně zvedl.

S dopisem v rukách pocítil, jak se mu o holou kůži otřela vlna magie.

*Harry!*

Coralino výstražné zasyčení bylo jediným varováním, které dostal, než zahřímal hluboký burácivý hlas a uvolnil tak mocný pulz, který ho shodil z lavičky, až skončil na zádech.

„_TOHLE_ SI VYLÉČ."

Bolest, kterou nikdy předtím necítil, prosákla do jeho kůže a zmizela v kostech rukou, zatímco se na jeho kůži třepotal černý viditelný oheň.

Harry zaječel, jeho magie se ohnala a odvrhla tu obálku pryč, ale to už bylo pozdě. To kouzlo, prokletí, či cokoliv to bylo, do něj už vstoupilo.

Coral prostě přistála na podlaze vedle něj.

*Coral!*

Neodpověděla.

Stále na zádech křičel, až se mu oči zalily slzami. Zápasil rukama a zoufale se pokoušel zbavit těch temných plamenů. Měl pocit, jak by se mu vařily kosti.

_PP*: Socky (jméno ředitelovy skřítky), to bude taková slovní hříčka, protože sock znamená ponožka, takže Socky by mohlo být něco jako skřítek Ponožtička. Mimochodem Mittens (Severusova skřítka) znamená palčáky, rukavice._


	22. Chapter 16

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

s/6413108/1/

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 16 - Útok**

Severus vyběhl zpoza hlavního stolu, aniž by se staral o talíře, které se následně rozbily o podlahu. Jak pádil k Harrymu, okamžitě si do ruky povolal hůlku, nedbaje o to, jak nespoutaně a rozrušeně při tom vypadal. Studenti ječeli, zděšení tím, co viděli, než se Kratiknot a mnoho dalších učitelů přesunulo k nim, aby je odvedlo ze síně ven.

A celou tu dobu Harry naříkal, protože jeho ruce byly pohlceny černými plameny. I když bylo divné, že nepálily.

„Pottere!"

Harry vzhlédl a zadusil vzlyk, když k němu mistr lektvarů přiklekal. Severus zahlédl Coral, která byla stočená u Harryho boku, a opravdu doufal, že nebyla mrtvá.

„Nehýbejte se!" nařídil mu Severus a položil mu levou ruku pevně na čelo, zatímco začal hůlkou okamžitě máchat v rychlých kruzích kolem Harryho planoucích rukou. A celou tu dobu se snažil nemyslel na chvíle v budoucnosti, kdy nedokázal zasáhnout včas a zachránit něčího otce před touto vážnou kletbou. Místo toho se nutil soustředit na to, co musel v tuto chvíli udělat.

Harry se snažil zůstat v klidu, jak jen dokázal. Slzy mu kanuly z očí, protože v jeho rukách nadále pulsovala ta prudká bolest, ale nedokázal zastavit chvění, a když zavřel oči, zakousl se do rtu tak tvrdě, že začal krvácet.

K Severusovi se rychle připojila Sproutová a McGonagallová. Doufal, že se ho nepokusí zastavit. Potřeboval to kouzlo provést. Čekání by jen ohrozilo Harryho ruce a paže, stejně jako samotný jeho život. Tohle byla bezcitná kletba, jejímž cílem se stávala kostní dřeň oběti. Pokud by ji nesejmul včas, Harryho kosti by se staly tak křehkými jako kosti starého mudly s osteoporózou, a to jen pokud by měl štěstí.

„Severusi?" zeptala se McGonagallová znepokojeně a zastavila se za ním.

Snape nepřestával v kouzlení, oči potemnělé, když začal pohybovat rty a mumlat slova v jazyce, kterému nikdo z jeho kolegů nerozuměl. Ulevilo se mu, že ho Minerva již znovu nepřerušila.

Z druhé strany se přiblížila profesorka Sproutová a už se chtěla sehnout pro Coral na podlaze, ale pak se zarazila, ještě než se stačila prsty dotknout jejích šupin. Vytáhla hůlku a zamračeně s ní mávla nad Coral. Poté ji jemně odlevitovali vzhůru a umístila do měkce vyložené krabice, kterou McGonagallová briskně vykouzlila.

Harry trochu pootevřel oči, když mu profesorka Sproutová položila ruku na rameno.

Severusovi se perlil pot na obočí. Soustředil svou magii, zatímco pokrýval Harryho ruce jemným kouzlem, až konečně dokázal zadusit černý oheň a kletbu sejmout.

Harry vydal hluboký, chraplavý, úlevný povzdech.

„Nehýbejte rukama, ani je nijak nezatěžujte, Pottere. Jsou extrémně slabé," varoval ho Severus.

„Coral?" zeptal se Harry chvějivým hlasem.

Severus pohlédl na Pomonu, která držela krabici s Harryho hadem. Pomona pomalu napřáhla ruku, aby si ji Severus mohl převzít.

Harry se s pomocí profesorky Sproutové opatrně posadil a naléhavě hleděl na profesora Snapea.

Severus nad Coral mávl hůlkou, obávaje se, co se asi dozví a při odečítání zjištěných hodnot nedokázal odolat zamračení.

„Profesore?" vyzvídal Harry dál, oči zmučené hlubokou bolestí. _Byla snad Coral mrtvá?_

„Nejsem si jistý, Pottere. Je naživu, ale… nedokážu z toho vyčíst víc. Něco blokuje mou magii."

A právě v tu chvíli se v síni objevila madam Pomfreyová a profesor Lupin. Remus evidentně okamžitě uháněl, aby přivedl madam Pomfreyovou, která se právě nacházela v komnatách ředitele.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se, vytahujíc hůlku.

Severus vstal. Harry zůstával na podlaze spolu s profesorkou Sproutovou, ruce měl povadle v klíně, aniž by na nich byly vidět známky nedávného ohně. Poškození se totiž skrývalo uvnitř.

„Někdo panu Potterovi poslal pod značkou Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků prokletý dopis," odpověděl Severus ke zděšení Pomfreyové i Remuse. „Vypořádal jsem s kletbou, ale obávám se, že jsem nebyl schopen uchránit pana Pottera před poškozením."

„Co to bylo za kletbu?" zeptala se.

Severus nejprve neodpověděl, věda, že to nebyla dobře známá kletba, a že o ní madam Pomfreyová, ani ostatní pravděpodobně nikdy neslyšeli. Kdyby připustil, že má o tom kouzle povědomost, vypadal by podezřele. Ačkoliv jeho schopnost se s ní vyrovnat jistě vyvolá stejné závěry, ale tady mohl dát k dobru, že je dostatečně obeznámený s potíráním černé magie.

Byla to kletba, která se stala známou a obávanou až později během budoucí války. _Kostižrout_. Voldemort ji používal jako mučicí nástroj, aby získal informace a zároveň_ se_ _pobavil_. Řád se nikdy nedozvěděl, kde ji Voldemort objevil, ale začala se používat jen několik měsíců poté, co se zmocnil Ministerstva. Severus ho podezříval, že ji získal z nepřístupné části knihovny, která se nacházela v útrobách ministerského suterénu.

Severus potlačil zachvění ze vzpomínek, než se znovu zaměřil na Pomfreyovou.

„Nevím," zalhal.

Pomfreyová se zamračila, ale pak Harryho kouzlem zvedla, opatrně se dotkla jeho paže a přinutila ho, aby znovu ulehl. „Dostaneme vás na ošetřovnu."

Harry v odpověď zavřel oči.

ooOoo

Severus si při práci otřel čelo do rukávu. Přesvědčil Pomfreyovou, že tohle byla nejlepší cesta, jak zajistit, aby Harry mohl své ruce opět plně používat. Jak v budoucnosti zjistil, jednoduché odstranění kostí rukou a následné podání kostirostu bylo rozhodně tou nejhorší věcí, jakou v této situaci mohli učinit. To Pomfreyové samozřejmě nemohl vysvětlovat, ač se ptala po důvodech, které ho vedly k tomu, aby jí zastavil před sesláním kosti-odstraňujícího kouzla, ale jeho příkrý pohled vykonal svou práci a ona připustila, že by ten proces k tomu všemu, co už Harry prožil, byl extrémně bolestivý.

I když se to nikdy nedozví, byl jí neskonale vděčný, že na něj netlačila a místo toho se spolehla na jeho slovo, že provézt původně plánovanou léčbu by nebylo moudré.

Severus si povzdechl, jeho myšlenky se stočily k budoucnosti, kterou prožil s Harrym.

„_Bylo to riskantní, ale máme ho," řekl Pošuk._

„_Och, díky Merlinovi," vyjekla Molly vděčně, než se znovu začala strachovat. „Jak je mu? Jak je zraněný?"_

_Remus přistoupil blíž, když na ni Pošukovo oko pohlédlo se stopami lítosti, zatímco druhé se otáčelo kolem dokola a hledělo vstříc místnosti, ve které se právě nacházel její manžel._

„_Nejsem léčitel, Molly, ale… je to vážné," pronesl Remus._

„_Bude manžel žít?"_

„_Byl proklet něčím novým, Molly. Severus se to pokusil zastavit brzy poté, co jsme ho odtamtud dostali, ale to bylo všechno, co jsme v té chvíli mohli dělat," prohlásil Pošuk drsně._

_Molly už se chtěla zeptat na něco dalšího, ale byla náhle přerušena výkřiky ozývajícími se z Arturova pokoje. Lidé uvnitř se mezi sebou naléhavě překřikovali._

_Severus se tam rozběhl, až téměř srazil Remuse na podlahu, jak kolem něj spěchal. Vstoupil do místnosti a dveře se za ním s třísknutím zavřely._

„_Co se stalo?!" dožadoval se Severus odpovědi._

„_Pokusili jsme se odstranit kosti z jeho ruky, abychom mohli začít s léčbou pomocí novotvorby kostí, jak jsme to probírali, ale pak… pak…" Mladá léčitelka byla v rozpacích._

„_Jděte mi z cesty," utnul ji Severus a protlačil se k Arturovu boku._

_To, co našel, ho vyděsilo. Černé plameny, které, jak věřil, byl schopen zcela uhasit, když k Arturovi dorazil, se znovu probraly k životu, a jak bylo jasné ze zhroucené polohy mužovy zasažené ruky a zápěstí, kosti byly zcela zničeny. Avšak to ho nerozrušilo._

_Zdálo se, že kletba zmutovala. Až později zjistili, že se zbytek kletby často znovu probral a zmutoval, když byl vystaven magii ovlivňující kosti nebo chrupavku. Severusovi trvalo několik měsíců, než vyvinul lektvar, kterým zvládl obejít nástrahu kletby a vyléčit nebohou oběť – protože dokonce i kostirost by kletbu znovu spustil._

_Předtím, když zdolal plameny pokrývající Arturovi ruce, uspěl při zastavení postupu kletby, ale jako u všech kleteb, které se zrušily či sejmuly, zanechala i tato reziduum či otisk. Často trvalo nějaký čas, než zbytek kletby zcela vyprchal. Kouzlo a reziduu kletby nebylo stejné jako bílá magie, protože bílá magie vlkodlačí prokletí zcela zničila._

„_Co bychom měli dělat?!" zvolal jiný léčitel, když se černý oheň začal znepokojující rychlostí pohybovat vzhůru po Arturově paži a postupně požíral jeho kosti._

_Artur začal projevovat bolest. Prostě tam ležel s očima těsně semknutýma a jeho ústa byla částečně otevřená tichým křikem._

_Severus pohlédl na mužův krk a hrudník. Pokud kletba dosáhne až tam, nezbude žádná naděje._

_Mával hůlkou nad plameny, jak to udělal i předtím, když je uhasil, a oči se mu rozšířily šokem, protože jeho úsilí bylo naprosto neúčinné._

_Jen ztrácel čas. Bylo otázkou vteřin, než kletba zachvátí Arturovu hruď a muž se bez vnitřní podpory zadusí._

„_Věř mi, Arture, že nemám jinou možnost," řekl Severus, načež mu amputoval ruku u ramene, jen centimetry od místa, kde skotačily plameny, a pak ránu bezodkladně kauterizoval._

_Ale všechno to bylo zbytečné._

_Vteřinu poté, co si mysleli, že je krize zažehnána, se černé plameny rozhořely znovu. Nezbylo nic, co by mohli udělat._

_A ještě tu hodinu Artur kletbě podlehl._

Severus pokračoval v míchání a říkal si, že Harry nebude trpět takovým osudem. Uhasil plameny a udělal to nejlepší, co mohl, aby z Harryho odstranil reziduum kletby, jak to dělával tolikrát pro další postižené po zkušenosti s Arturem. Zřejmě by bylo možné, aby se pak madam Pomfreyová pokusila o kostirostovou léčbu, díky jeho úsilí o zničení rezidua, ale Severus nechtěl riskovat, a byl si jistý, že kdyby Pomfreyová věděla to co on, nechtěla by to také.

Uchopil špetku soli a vděčný za to, že nebyl mezi těmi, kteří museli sdělit řediteli, co se stalo, poprášil jí téměř hotový lektvar, přesvědčený o tom, že až ho Harry užije, zcela se uzdraví. Nakonec.

ooOoo

Když se Harry probudil, měl ruce od loktů nahoru obalené modrou, lepkavou hmotou.

Ležel trochu podepřený a paže mu po bocích klidně odpočívaly na dvou, dlouhých, vatovitých dlahách zaplněných až po okraj páchnoucí modrou směsí. Rychle zjistil, že vůbec nemůže hýbat rukama či pažemi, a cítil magii prosakující z chladného roztoku do těla, aby se hlouběji ponořila do jeho kostí. Bylo to dosti uklidňující, třebaže, upřímně, divné.

Rozhlédl se kolem a došlo mu, že je na ošetřovně ale závěsy oddělený od zbytku místnosti. Předpokládal, že kvůli soukromí. Nevěděl, kde je Coral, ale než mohl zapřemýšlet o tom, co bude dál, uslyšel hlasy vycházející z druhé strany závěsů.

„Jak je mu?"

Harry si nebyl stoprocentně jistý, ale znělo to jako profesorka McGonagallová.

„Právě jsem ho zkontrolovala a spal," odpověděla madam Pomfreyová. McGonagallová vydala tichý povzdech, ale madam Pomfreyová pokračovala: „Nemohu uvěřit, že se to stalo. Že se něco takového dostalo skrz ochrany, by nemělo být možné, ne?"

„Ne, ale obě víme, že ochrany nejsou zcela spolehlivé. Je těžké řídit školu s nepropustnými ochranami. Studenti s sebou přinášejí mnoho věcí a rozlišit všechny ty neškodné, aby se zabránilo přístupu těch škodlivých… No, to prostě není praktické."

„Ale ochrany by jistě měly detekovat…"

„Máš pravdu. Měly by detekovat kletbu. Nedotknutelní právě teď zkoumají obálku. Albus jim osobně zavolal a poslal ji k přezkoumání. Odpověď možná leží tam a s trochou štěstí budou schopni vystopovat tu bestii, která tohle provedla," řekla McGonagallová krutě, než ztišila hlas. „Štěstí, že Severus věděl co dělat. Ani si nechci představovat, co by se Harrymu stalo, kdyby…"

„Ano, ale to právě… Já nevím." Pomfreyová se nejistě odmlčela.

„Co, Poppy?"

„Je to prostě zvláštní… míním Severuse. Věděl přesně co dělat, Minervo. Přesně. Dokonce se do toho i vmísil, a když jsme Harryho umístili do postele, odradil mě od plánované léčby."

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptala se McGonagallová zmateně.

„Chtěla jsem z Harryho rukou odstranit poničené kosti, abych mu je následně kostirostem nechala znovu narůst. Měla jsi vidět, jak se na mě Severus podíval, když mě zarazil a já se zeptala proč. Bylo to hrůzostrašné, Minervo. Je mi jedno, co říká, ale on ví, co byla ta kletba zač, a ví, co by se stalo, kdybych se s tím chtěla vypořádat jinak."

„Poppy, obě víme, že Severus má dosti temnou minulost. Možná se o tom dozvěděl odtamtud?"

„Ale pak, proč to Ty-víš-kdo nikdy nepoužil? Jistě by to zkusil, kdyby o tom věděl. Myslím, že obě můžeme souhlasit s tím, že je to opravdu hrůzné kouzlo a velmi náruživé v tom, jak útočí na tělo."

„Co naznačuješ, Poppy?"

„Severus věděl přesně co dělat – jako by to kouzlo znal skrznaskrz. Kdyby netušil, co to bylo zač, jak by byl schopen ho z Harryho sejmout tak rychle a důkladně? Ten muž dokonce věděl i to, jak z Harryho odstranit zbytek kletby a bezmála vysál každou částečku. Nechápej mě špatně, jsem ráda, že byl schopen Harrymu pomoci, ale je to… podezřelé."

„Říkáš mi tady, že je odpovědný za dopis, který Harrymu přišel?" zeptala se McGonagallová, zděšená tou myšlenkou.

„Dobrotivý Merline, ne! Ale, co chci říct je… co když byl tvůrcem té kletby? Ty a já, obě víme, že Severus je na tvorbu kouzel velmi talentovaný. Tohle by nebylo jeho první kouzlo, které by padlo do špatných rukou…"

Nastala dlouhá pauza.

„Severus je jiný. Není to ten samý člověk jako minulý rok," prohlásila tiše Poppy, přerušujíc mlčení.

„Vím, co tím myslíš. Nikdy bych si ani nepředstavila, že vezme Jamesova syna pod svá křídla, zejména podle toho jak mluvil na počátku léta."

„Nevím, co si o tom mám myslet."

„Už jsem o změně jeho osobnosti mluvila s Albusem. Ubezpečil mě, že Severus je stále ten stejný Severus, a že mu musíme bezvýhradně důvěřovat. Přála bych si vědět, proč si je tak jistý," svěřila se McGonagallová.

„Já stejně tak, ale věřím řediteli. Musí mít své důvody," pronesla Pomfreyová.

„Ano, jako vždy. No… pokud bys mě potřebovala, budu ve svém kabinetu. Potřebuji dodělat několik posledních věcí, abych se připravila na vyučování na příští týden, ačkoliv… po tom, co se stalo, by to možná mohlo počkat až do víkendu."

„No, pokud bys mohla, došla bys zkontrolovat ředitele? Když jsem od něj odcházela, trochu mu stoupla teplota."

„Nezačal mít zase závratě, že ne?"

„Nemyslím si, ale je to stále stejné. Ráda bych se dozvěděla i z jiného zdroje než jen od něj, že se cítí dobře. Ani přesně nerozumíme tomu, co se s tou bílou magií děje. Možná je to tak, jak říká Severus, ale třeba ne. Opatrnosti nikdy není dost. A nedávné události nám to ukázaly až příliš jasně."

„Souhlasím."

A pak Harry slyšel už jen to, že McGonagallová odešla a madam Pomfreyová vešla do své pracovny.

Co to vlastně přesně vyslechl?

Nebyl si jistý, ale rozhodl se, že o tom bude přemýšlet později. Právě teď chtěl vědět, kde je Coral.

„Dobby?" zašeptal Harry s nadějí že Pomfreyová neuslyší jeho, ani Dobbyho příchod.

PUK

„Pane?" zeptal se Dobby, hlas se mu chvěl a oči měl doširoka otevřené starostlivostí.

„Prosím, zůstaň potichu, Dobby. Nechci, aby někdo jiný věděl, že už jsem vzhůru."

Dobby přikývl. „Jak je pánovi? Dobby slyšel, co se stalo, ale Dobby nemohl nijak pomoci. Dobbymu je tak líto, že nedokázal zastavit ten dopis. Dobby ho měl zkontrolovat. Dobbyho tak mrzí, že selhal, pane!" vzlykal tiše.

„Ššš, Dobby, nevěděl jsi to. Neselhal jsi v ničem. Prosím, neplač."

Harry se začínal obávat, že povolání Dobbyho nebyl tak dobrý nápad.

Dobby popotáhl, ale nakonec se dal dohromady. „Jak může Dobby pánovi pomoci?"

„Víš, kde je Coral?" Harry zadržel dech, zatímco čekal na Dobbyho odpověď.

*Harry?* přerušila ho nejistě Coral.

*Coral! Kde jsi?*

*Vedle postele, na nočním stolku.*

Harry otočil hlavu tak dalece, jak dokázal. Kdo mohl tušit, že upoutané paže mohou tak zúžit něčí hybnost?

A skutečně, na stolku byla krabice, ačkoliv nedohlédl až do ní.

*Jsi v pořádku?* zeptal se, hlas prosycený emocemi.

*Jen unavená. Slyšela jsem, jak mistr lektvarů mluvil s ředitelem, zatímco ty jsi spal. Zřejmě jsi to byl ty, kdo mě zachránil. Tvoje magie v jednu chvíli zapulzovala, a protože jsem byla naplněná tvou magií, blokovalo to všechno ostatní. A během dalšího dění mě pak odhodila pryč,* vysvětlila Coral.

Harry se krátce, uvolněně usmál, než pohlédl na Dobbyho. „Mohl bys ji ke mně dostat?"

„Samozřejmě, pane," prohlásil Dobby šťastně. Ukázal na Coral a vyzdvihl ji do vzduchu, než ji přenesl na Harryho hrudník.

„Díky, Dobby," odvětil Harry, pokoušeje se zdržet přílišných emocí. Tolik se mu ulevilo, že byla v pořádku. Opravdu se bál, že zemřela.

*Jsem rád, že jsi v pořádku, Coral,* pronesl upřímně.

*A já, že ty,* odpověděla, než se mu stočila na hrudi, přímo na hrudní kosti.

Harry se usmál a zavřel oči. Znovu usnul, zatímco nad ním Dobby zůstal stát a sledoval ho.

ooOoo

„Chtěl jste mě vidět, pane řediteli?" zeptal se Severus, když vstupoval do ředitelny.

Harry byl proklet před méně než dvaceti čtyřmi hodinami a studenti se během dvou dnů vrátí z prázdnin. Chlapec byl stále ještě na ošetřovně, své paže obalené tou modrou hmotou.

Brumbál přikývl a pokynul mu ke křeslu naproti stolu. Severus si všiml, že mu ani nenabídl citronový drops. To nevěstilo nic dobrého.

„Právě jsem domluvil s Nedotknutelnými," pronesl Albus, modrá v jeho očích byla jako rozbouřený oceán.

„Och?"

„Obálka toho proklatého dopisu byla vyrobená z manského pergamenu."

„Manského pergamenu? Moc o tom nevím, ale myslel jsem, že už žádný takový neexistuje," podotkl Severus se zamračením.

„Stejně jako já. Manský pergamen se nelegálně vyráběl ještě před třemi staletími, ale protože se s jeho nelegální výrobou pokračovalo a užíval se pro temné účely, jak jsme si před nedávnem sami ověřili, zdálo se nezbytné zničit začátkem osmnáctého století všechny jeho zdroje. Manský dobytek byl čaroději zcela vyhuben, protože právě jeho kůže byla používaná na výrobu manského pergamenu. Jeho kůže byla odolná vůči magii, jelikož obsahovala jistý druh pole odpuzujícího magii. Nejsou mi jasné všechny detaily, ale pamatuji se, že jsem jako dítě slýchával, že lidé hovořili o jeho nebezpečnosti. Dalo se díky němu projít jakýmikoliv ochranami, protože ony ani nezaregistrovaly, že tam něco takového je."

Severusovi se rozšířily oči.

„Vidím, že jsi to pochopil. Cokoliv bylo umístěno v té obálce, nemohlo být detekováno ochranami, ani jinými magickými prostředky. A mohlo to projít všemi magickými zábranami."

Severus nevěděl co říct. Tohle bylo velmi znepokojující, zejména proto, že v budoucnosti nebyl manský pergamen využíván, alespoň co sám věděl. Ačkoliv… právě na začátku války došlo k několika nevysvětlitelným úmrtím. Možná, že Voldemort používal tento pergamen, aby rychle odstranil ty, o kterých se domníval, že se pro něj stanou problémem, jako třeba u Amose Diggoryho a několika členů Starostolce. Jejich smrti nebyly nikdy vyřešeny. Severus ovšem neměl skutečný důvod předpokládat, že Temný pán manský pergamen v budoucnosti doopravdy získal a použil. Lámal si nad tím hlavu.

Snažil se odpoutat od svých myšlenek, ale i tak se musely projevit na jeho tváři, když se setkal s Brumbálovýma zahloubanýma očima. Rozhodl se rychle promluvit dřív, než se ho Brumbál začne vyptávat na to, o čem přemýšlí.

„Neslyšel jsem, že by se něco takového objevilo v Obrtlé ulici či na jiných méně známých trasách černého trhu. Takže to bylo pravděpodobně zakoupeno někým, kdo to chtěl zachovat v tajnosti, pokud to nezískal mimo Evropu."

Brumbál přitakal. „Došel jsem ke stejným závěrům. Jenže to nás k tomu dotyčnému naneštěstí blíže nedostane."

„Byli Nedotknutelní schopni odhalit něco dalšího?"

„Manský pergamen použitý na výrobu obálky byl minimálně 190 let starý. Nedokázali samozřejmě kvůli magickým vlastnostem materiálu zjistit přesný rok, ale byli schopni určit alespoň toto. A ohledně pečeti Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků, ta byla padělaná. Ačkoliv z jakého důvodu, to netuším. Je vysoce nepravděpodobné, že očekávali, že budeme tomu falzifikátu věřit a obviníme MSK."

„Pak to byl jen výsměch," naznačil Severus.

„Možná," souhlasil Brumbál, než přesunul rozhovor jinam. „Kornelius se tomu snaží velmi horlivě přijít na kloub a zaujal k tomu poměrně… nezvyklý přístup. Dal na má doporučení a svěřil celé vyšetřování zcela do rukou madam Bonesové, která souhlasila, že bude pracovat s Nedotknutelnými. Není pravděpodobné, že by se jim podařilo vysledovat obálku či dopis zpět k pachateli či pachatelům, ale pokud je tu něco, co se dá ještě zjistit, pak jsem si jistý, že to dokážou najít."

Severus přikývl. Z budoucnosti věděl, že madam Bonesová ví, jak s věcmi pohnout správným směrem. I kdyby byly okolnosti zoufalé.

„Ale teď k něčemu jinému. Madam Bonesová mi sdělila, že kontaktovala několik léčitelů od svatého Munga, kteří svolili, že budou příští týden dohlížet na moji a Remusovu krevní transfůzi. Ona i já souhlasíme, že bychom i přes nedávné události měli v léčbě lykantropie pokračovat."

„Zastávám stejný názor, pane řediteli. Ozřejmila vám to madam Pomfreyová už celé?"

„Zdráhavě, ale ano. Zdá se, že jsem se již zcela zotavil ze stavu, který mému jádru a systému způsobila bílá magie. Necítím žádný rozdíl oproti tomu předchozímu, ale když se skutečně soustředím, dokážu to vnímat. Je to dosti zvláštní pocit."

Severus zamrkal a v duchu zauvažoval nad tím, co to ve skutečnosti znamenalo. Ačkoliv… Albus byl se svou magií v daleko větším souladu než většina lidí. Dávalo smysl, že si to uvědomoval, pokud se dostatečně soustředil.

„Minulou noc, když Harry spal, jsem ho byl zkontrolovat. Co je to za léčbu, co jsi mu nasadil? Ptal jsem se madam Pomfreyové, ale ona mi jen sdělila, že to bylo tvoje opatření, ne její," zeptal se Brumbál po chvíli.

Severus zachoval neutrální výraz, přesvědčený, že nemá co skrývat.

„Sdělila vám madam Pomfreyová rozsah zranění pana Pottera?"

„Detailně ne. Abych byl upřímný, měl jsem pocit, že to nechce opakovat, dokonce ani sobě ne," připustil Brumbál.

Severus nebyl tímto kouskem informace nijak překvapený.

„Kosti Potterovy ruky utrpěly značná poškození, ztratily přes devadesát procent kostní dřeně, téměř všechnu chrupavku a dvacet pět procent kompaktní kosti. Kletba se naneštěstí rozšířila i do jeho zápěstí a lehce do kosti vřetenních a loketních, ale neměla šanci způsobit stejné poškození jako u jeho rukou."

„Za to musíme bez pochyby poděkovat tobě," pronesl jeho mentor tiše, Brumbálovy oči hleděly laskavě a držely jeho pohled, takže se Severus nemohl odvrátit, bez ohledu na to, jak moc si to přál.

Severus polknul. „Pouze jsem adekvátně zareagoval." Nechtěl to vysvětlovat a doufal, že bude jeho krátká odpověď stačit. Zdálo se, že ano. Pro tuto chvíli.

„A ten lektvar? Není mi povědomý. Vyvinul jsi ho?"

„Ano, pane řediteli. Když jsem zjistil stav Potterových zranění, byl jsem schopen uvařit lektvar specificky zacílený na jejich léčbu – znovu vystavět kosti z vnějšku za použití již existující kosti jako základu, raději než začínat odstraněním, jako to dělá kostirost. Věřím, že tato léčba, ačkoliv časově náročnější, bude z dlouhodobého hlediska vhodnější."

„Dovedu si představit, že výroba takového lektvaru je poměrně složitá práce, nehledě na samotný vývoj," odhadl Brumbál. „A dokázat to za několik hodin, jako jsi to zvládl ty, je poměrně velký úspěch, pokud ti nevadí, že to tak říkám."

„Čas byl stěžejní. Čím déle by Potter zůstával bez léčby, tím větší by byla šance, že se jeho zranění ještě zhorší. I tak bude jeho uzdravování nějakou dobu trvat, a dokud se jeho kosti plně nezotaví, budou zranitelné. Vyvinul jsem ten lektvar z nezbytnosti, nic víc."

„Nic víc?" Brumbálův stařecký, ale silný hlas byl jemný, ačkoliv v něm byl obsažen vyčítaný tón, jako by tomu prostě nemohl uvěřit. „Severusi, navzdory tomu, co lidé říkají, já nejsem blázen. Staráš se o toho chlapce, a ač to možná začalo jako smysl pro povinnost či dluh, který jsi cítil vůči Lily, už tomu tak není. Nemusíš přede mnou skrývat pravdu."

Severus přerušil oční kontakt. Slova jeho mentora ho zasáhla hlouběji, než mohl Albus vůbec tušit.

_Pravdu…_ Severus na okamžik zavřel oči a stáhnul se do svého středu.

Ještě před tímto okamžikem si byl jistý, že se chová tak, aby to vypadalo, že Harryho jen pozoruje, vede ho k uctění vzpomínky na Lily a zajišťuje, aby se její syn stal vším, čím mohl být, ale teď se zdálo, že byly jeho výmluvy, bez ohledu na to, že v podstatě pravdivé, odhaleny.

Brumbál se dostal k jádru věci.

„Je tak těžké si to přiznat, Severusi?"

Severus neodpověděl. Snažil se přijít na to, co by měl udělat, aby se jejich rozhovor přesunul jinam, než řekne něco, čeho by mohl litovat.

„Severusi, musím uznat, že jsi mě tyto poslední měsíce znepokojoval. Občas jsi to byl zcela ty nebo minimálně ses stával takovým, jakým chceš, aby ostatní věřili, že jsi, ale pak, jindy, prostě takový… nejsi."

Severus pomalu pozvedl hlavu, s přáním, aby věděl, že se něco takového stane a on se na to mohl lépe připravit.

„Nevím, co vám na to mám říct, pane řediteli," vyjádřil se pravdivě.

Brumbál si povzdechl, jako by ho bolelo, že jeho mistr lektvarů zjevně bojuje s emocemi.

Severus nemohl uvěřit, že se něco takového děje. Samozřejmě, že měl vědět, že k něčemu takovému jednou dojde. V budoucnosti měl Albus občas pocit, že je nezbytné být trochu sentimentální. Skutečně nenašel jiná slova, jak to popsat. Jeho mentor, jeden z nejmocnějších kouzelníku století, pokud ne tisíciletí, byl dobrák a někdy prostě chtěl sdílet hloupůstky, zejména když se kolem dělo něco hrozného.

Severus zavřel oči, nedokázal si pomoci, aby podrážděně nevydechl.

Co měl dělat?

„Řediteli, jakkoliv oceňuji vás zájem o mou osobu, není o čem mluvit," začal, jen aby zjistil, že to byla pravděpodobně ta poslední věc, kterou měl říct, pokud chtěl ukončit nepříjemnosti, ve kterých se právě ocitl.

„Inu dobrá, Severusi. Pokud si o tom nepřeješ mluvit, pak to téma opustíme," řekl, zřejmě se nad ním rozhodl slitovat. Severus mu byl vděčný, ale věděl, že se nesmí radovat předčasně. „Avšak, jen jsem se chtěl ujistit, že bude v pořádku, když ti dovolím se o někoho znovu začít starat. Odvažuji se říct, že Harry bude potřebovat někoho – jak to mudlové říkají? – Och, ano – _na své straně_, což ty zajisté jsi."

No, tak to nebylo tak bolestné, jak očekával.

ooOoo

Remus vešel na ošetřovnu, aniž by věděl co očekávat. Mluvil už s madam Pomfreyovou a profesorkou Sproutovou, samozřejmě že ano, ale byl rozdíl mezi tím si to představit a vidět to na vlastní oči.

„Díky, Dobby," slyšel Harryho říkat z druhé strany závěsu.

„Dobby je šťastný, že může laskavému a velkému pánovi pomoci!" odpovídal skřítek nadšeně, když Remus trochu odtáhl závěs a nakoukl dovnitř.

„Doufám, že už je ti lépe?" zeptal se Remus. Našel syna svého starého přítele sedícího v posteli s rukama a pažemi potaženými modrou hmotou vyrobenou Severusem Snapem. Dobby stál vedle Harryho postele, nechával před ním levitovat knihu, a Coral odpočívala na vršku jeho hlavy.

„Och, ani ne, pane profesore," odvětil Harry rychle. Remus si byl celkem jistý, že se chlapec nudí.

Usmál se a usadil se na prázdnou židli vedle jeho postele. „Jak vidím, jsi stále zaneprázdněný," řekl a ukázal na vznášející se knihu.

Harry pokrčil rameny, ačkoliv to bylo kvůli kouzlům, která držela jeho paže v klidu, trochu nucené. „Ve skutečnosti nemůžu dělat nic jiného," odpověděl s pohledem upřeným dolů na své ruce.

„Jak dlouho tady budeš muset zůstat?" zeptal se Remus.

„Madam Pomfreyová chce, abych tady byl další dva dny, ale profesor Snape říká, že bych mohl odejít zhruba v době, kdy se vrátí ostatní studenti. Ale budu muset mít ruce stále pokryté tímto… lektvarem. Jenže to bych měl i tak, i kdybych tu zůstal tak dlouho, jak chce madam Pomfreyová. Nejsem si jistý, jak si profesor Snape představuje, že budu mít ruce zabalené v téhle hmotě, když budu chodit na hodiny, ale udělám cokoliv, co řekne. Nechci zůstat v posteli déle, než budu muset."

„To budeš ten lektvar potřebovat tak dlouho?" zajímal se Remus, neschopen se vyvarovat překvapení, kterým jeho hlasem prosákl.

„Ano, pane. Profesor Snape říká, že to, co ta kletba zničila za vteřiny, bude trvat dny, pokud ne týdny, než se obnoví."

„Ale co kostirost? Tomu by to trvalo jen asi dvacet čtyři hodin, než by kosti znovu narostly do celé končetiny."

„Ale asi by to bylo v rozporu se zbytkem kletby. Dobby říká, že profesor Snape jasně prohlásil, že kostikost dostat nemám."

„Chápu. No, profesor Snape je na takové druhy věcí expert."

Harry přikývl, ačkoliv v jeho očích visela otázka.

„Vypadáš zmateně, Harry. Chceš se na něco zeptat?"

Harry začal vrtět hlavou jako by naznačoval ne, ale poté zaváhal. „No, to je… To není moje věc."

„Nikomu neublíží, když se zeptáš, Harry. Pokud je to příliš osobní, prostě ti řeknu, že to tak je, a necháme to tak."

„Dobře. No, vyslechl jsem včera nějaký druh rozhovoru mezi profesorkou McGonagallovou a madam Pomfreyovou. Říkaly takové divné věci… většinou o profesoru Snapeovi."

„Ach. Už myslím, že chápu tvé váhání. Co o něm říkaly?"

„Jak se změnil, jak je to zvláštní, že byl schopen zvládnout tu kletbu tak, jak to udělal, a takové druhy věcí. Právě jsem se vzbudil, ale vzpomínám si zejména na to, že jedna z nich upozornila, že má temnou minulost. Víc nevím, bylo to divné, ale zaujalo mě to. Jakým druhem temné minulosti si prošel?"

„Harry, nejsem si jistý, jestli bych ti měl něco říkat, ale chápu, že o tom hodně přemýšlíš, takže ti prostě povím, co je obecně známo. V minulé válce byl profesor Snape špion pro stranu světla. Předával informace profesoru Brumbálovi, který byl díky nim schopen pomáhat ostatním. Bylo toho samozřejmě víc, než jenom tohle, ale důležité je, že ačkoliv má profesor Snape temnou minulost, odčinil své hříchy tím, co mohl udělat jen málokdo."

Harry vykulil oči. „Takže hodně temných věcí, které zná, pochází z jeho zkušeností, když předstíral, že byl na špatné straně?"

Remus si povzdechl, nechtěl lhát, ale bylo obtížné říct Harrymu celou pravdu.

„Nikdo není dokonalý, Harry. Každý dělá chyby, věci, kterých lituje, a profesor Snape není výjimkou. Nezapomínej na to. Ale také věz, že se lidé ze svých chyb poučí a stanou se osobami, jež si zaslouží náš respekt. Můžeš mi slíbit, že si to budeš pamatovat?"

Harry přitakal.

Remus mu rozhodně dal velký podnět k přemýšlení.

ooOoo

Když Severus odešel z ředitelny, Albus zavřel oči.

Přál by si vědět, co se asi v mysli jeho bývalého studenta odehrává, ale nemohl. Ačkoliv, i kdyby mohl, měl důležitější věci, kterými se musel zabývat. Jako třeba – jak chránit Harryho před něčím, co se může dostat skrz ochrany, a proti někomu s děsivou mocí z oblasti černé magie.

Krb náhle zezelenal a upozornil ho tak na příchozí letaxový hovor.

„Pane řediteli?"

„Ach, Anno," vydechl, vstal a našel v plamenech tvář jedné z Nedotknutelných.

„Našla jsem to. Mohu projít?" zeptala se.

„Jistě."

O chvíli později stála žena, menší než on sám, v jeho kanceláři.

„Chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem to objevila, ale, jak jsem říkala už předtím, byla jsem si jistá, že se to nachází v nepřístupné části knihovny," prohlásila, než jí Brumbál mohl nabídnout byť jen sedadlo.

„Děkuji, že sis udělala čas a přišla tak rychle," řekl a vysunul pro ni křeslo před stolem, než se usadil sám.

„Žádný problém. Inu, zjistila jsem, že to bylo před osmi sty lety uloženo do knihovny. Říká se tomu _Exosso_ – jinak také známé jako _kostižrout_. Je to velmi ohavná kletba, třebaže byla původně dosti nápomocná. Kuchaři ji užívali, aby odstranili kosti z masa, aniž by maso rozkrájeli. Připouštím, že vidět černé plameny tančící na mase bylo spíše pro přihlížející než pro praktické účely, avšak Temný pán to kouzlo vzal a přetvořil jej v něco, čím je nyní. A s tím, co jsem se dozvěděla, mě udivuje, že je to tak, jak říkáte. Faktem je, že by se pan Potter neměl uzdravovat. Pochopte, ta kletba je jako past, svým způsobem, která, když je vystavena jisté magii nasměrované na kosti, znovu se aktivuje a užije to seslané kouzlo či přidanou magii, aby plně pokračovala v útoku na oběť. Říkáte, že Severus Snape navrhl způsob, jakým začal léčit Pottera i přesto, že je zbytek kletby stále přítomen?"

„Ano, ačkoliv madam Pomfreyová tvrdila, že byl Severus schopen odejmout to reziduum ještě dřív, než pan Potter opustil Velkou síň."

Anně se rozšířily oči. „Působivé."

„Ano. Severusi je velmi vzdělaný muž."

„Moji kolegové se snaží pochopit, jak je možné, že byl schopen připravit lektvar, který má obnovit Potterovy kosti," prohlásila po chvíli.

„Hmm, no, nechci dostat Severuse do problémů dalším vyšetřováním, avšak jsem si jistý, že mohu poskytnout vzorek lektvaru, pokud to namísto toho bude přijatelné?" navrhl Brumbál.

„Chápu a poskytnutí vzorku bude přijatelné. Děkuji vám, pane řediteli."

Albus přikývl, vděčný zejména za to, že se Nedotknutelná starala více o to zjistit _co _bylo příčinou, místí toho_ jak_ nebo _proč_. Ačkoliv předpokládal, že při jejich práci bylo často nejlepší se takovými věcmi nezabývat.

„No, musím se vrátit," vyjádřila se Anna.

„Samozřejmě. Děkuji za tvou pomoc, má drahá."

„Kdykoliv."

ooOoo

„Seslal jsem na ten závěs odpuzující kouzla, ale stále budete muset být opatrný," prohlásil Severus, když pomáhal Harrymu umístit jeho obalené paže a ruce do dvou závěsů, které vedly přes jeho ramena, kolem krku a křížem na jeho záda, takže jeho paže zůstaly v pohodlí a zabezpečené na jeho břiše.

„Rozumím, pane," odpověděl Harry s pohledem upřeným dolů na své zakryté ruce. Věděl, že když se zahledí do zrcadla, bude vypadat, jako by choval dítě. No, udělá cokoliv, aby se dostal z ošetřovny jako pacient.

Madam Pomfreyové trvalo půl hodiny, než pečlivě zabalila každý z jeho prstů, a ovázala i jeho dlaně, zápěstí a předloktí lektvarem nasáknutými obinadly. Poté to všechno potáhli podivnou mastí, která lektvaru zabraňovala ve vysychání, a pak přidali vyztuženou gázu – sádru, která znemožnila prstům a zápěstím v pohybu. Pověděla mu, že profesor Snape chtěl, aby pokračoval v přijímání lektvaru skrz kůži během celého dne. Jen ráno bude mít pauzu, ve které odstraní staré obvazy a umístí nové.

Harry byl vděčný, že lektvar zabraňoval svědění, jinak by se z toho asi zbláznil. Dokonce i nyní mu pohyb rukama opravdu chyběl.

„Upřímně, nevím, jak dlouho to bude trvat, Pottere," vyjádřil se Snape, jakmile skončili. „Ale spoléhám se na to, že tu máte k ruce svého skřítka."

„Dobby bude pánovi pomáhat s radostí!" odpověděl Dobby spokojeně. Vypadal na domácího skřítka poměrně elegantně ve své uniformě. „Dobby bude nosit všechny školní věci a ukládat samopsací brka na poznámky a…"

„Oceňuji péči, jakou svému pánovi věnuješ, Dobby," přerušil ho hladce profesor Snape, než se pohledem vrátil k Harrymu. „Dobby bude pro teď vašima rukama. Ostatní profesoři o vaší situaci samozřejmě vědí a zachovají se podle toho. A co se týče schopnosti jíst bez pomoci rukou, ředitel mi sdělil, že je o to postaráno. Máte nějaké otázky?"

„Ne, pane," odpověděl, když se Coral obtočila kolem horní části popruhu nad jeho pažemi. Vypadala na tom místě šťastně a spokojeně. Severus byl nyní opravdu rád, že se do všeho tehdy vložil a koupil ji Harrymu na Příčně ulici. Byla pro chlapce neocenitelným spojencem a utěšitelem.

„Ještě poslední věc. Novinky o útoku na vás byly otištěny ve včerejším vydání Denního věštce. Nechci, aby vás odchytli nepřipraveného."

„Děkuji, pane profesore."

„Studenti dorazí do Velké síně během hodiny. Asi by bylo lepší, kdybyste se tam odebral už teď."

Harry přitakal. Opatrně vstal z postele a dovolil svým pažím, aby se ve speciálních popruzích trochu posunuly. Když se ubezpečil, že jsou zajištěné, kývnul na Dobbyho a začal směřovat do Velké síně.


	23. Chapter 17

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

s/6413108/1/

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 17 - Ostrá výměna názorů**

„Tady, pane," řekl Dobby zvesela, když hotově připravil nádobí, které mu profesorka Sproutová dala pro Harryho, aby je používal u stolu.

„Díky, Dobby," odpověděl Harry, než se usadil. O chvíli později si na místo vedle něj sedl Neville.

Školní prázdniny skončily už před dvěma dny a Harry se musel pochopitelně stále přizpůsobovat svému stavu. Jeho spolužáci byli, z valné většiny, ohleduplní a nezatěžovali ho otravnými otázkami nebo přílišnou pozorností, ale veškeré to ticho dokázalo být stejně tak protivné. Bylo to matoucí. Na jedné straně byl Harry rád, že mu nechali prostor, ale jiná jeho část by si přála, aby se chovali odlišně. Normálně, třeba? Přiznával, že kdyby byl v jejich kůži, byl by ohledně toho všeho také zvědavý, zklíčený a zmatený.

Ale nyní na veselejší strunu – Neville a Draco zůstávali po jeho boku a chovali se k němu jako obvykle. No, většinou. Když člověk nemůže používat ruce, stane se v jistých ohledech závislý na ostatních, dokonce i přesto, že ovládá magii.

Když se objevilo jídlo, Harry pohlédl do svého talíře a Dobby se okamžitě chopil své práce. Přivolal k jeho talíři lžíce a naservíroval mu od všeho trochu.

„Díky, Dobby," odvětil automaticky, než zaměřil svou pozornosti k vidličce a noži.

Brumbál je očaroval tak, aby specificky odpovídaly jeho magii a vůli. Harry mu byl opravdu vděčný. Myšlenka na to, že by byl u každého jídla někým krmen, nebyla vůbec přitažlivá.

Když se začal soustředit na to, co chtěl udělat, vidlička a nůž se vznesly do vzduchu, jako by je držely nějaké neviditelné ruce a začaly krájet jídlo. Zpočátku mu to trvalo dobrých deset minut, než to zvládl, ale teď to pro něj bylo už docela přirozené a snazší, než by si jeden myslel. Všechno, co člověk musel udělat, bylo představit si sebe sama, jak jí pomocí tohoto nádobí, a zbytek už přišel samovolně.

Magie opravdu budila úctu.

„Připravený na Přeměňování?" zeptal se Neville.

„Jo. Myslíš, že si dnes zase budeme dělat jenom samé poznámky?"

„Nejsem si jistý," odpověděl Neville.

„Havraspárští se zmiňovali o práci s kameny a knihami," vložila se do toho Susan.

Harry pozvedl obočí. „To zní… zajímavě. Kdybys třeba chtěla knihu schovat, byla by její přeměna na kus skály docela pěkným kouskem, že?"

Susan a několik ostatních přikývli. Snídaně právě končila.

ooOoo

Minerva sledovala, jak první ročníky mrzimorských a nebelvírských usedají, než vstoupil Harry s Dobbym a Nevillem, kteří zůstali více vzadu.

Potichu si povzdechla.

Jeho houževnatost byla oslňující. Ona si dokázala jen sotva představit, jak asi frustrující mohlo být, když nemohl používat ruce, ale ten chlapec se s tím vším vypořádal hravě, alespoň doposud. Připouštěla, že mít po boku věrné přátele, kteří vědí, kdy přijít na pomoc a kdy ne, bylo opravdovým požehnáním.

Zavrtěla hlavou. Neville byl vskutku syn Alice a Franka. Augusta musela být slepá.

Obešla svůj stůl a začala hodinu, pojednávajíc o mechanismech dnešní lekce.

Pohlédla na Harryho a Dobbyho. Dobby už připravil samopíšící brk a pergamen, takže její slova budou bez pochyby zaznamenána v Harryho poznámkách.

Domácí skřítci mohou být pro kouzelníka výhodou, samozřejmě že i mimo jejich magii obecně. Dokonce i nyní se tucty skřítků vesele probíraly nespočtem příchozí pošty, aby se ujistily, že se skrz ochrany nedostane nic, co by mohlo někomu ublížit. Albus ke všem bradavickým skřítkům promluvil a požádal je, zda by byl někdo ochotný dělat tuto nebezpečnou práci. Na konci musel dokonce vytvořit rozpis, aby se vůbec vystřídali, protože pomoci chtěli všichni.

No, alespoň se už nebylo třeba obávat, že by nějaká pošta zranila studenta.

„Nyní bych byla ráda, kdybyste se všichni pokusili přeměnit knihy před sebou v kus kamene. Pamatujte - správná představa je klíčem," prohlásila, než začala obcházet místnost, protože započali se svými pokusy.

Harry se této části hodiny samozřejmě účastnit nemohl. Pro tuto chvíli byl schopen pracovat jen na správné výslovnosti kouzla. Díky Merlinovi, že závěrečné testy pro první ročníky byly zaměřeny spíše na znalosti kouzel než na jejich praktické sesílání.

Jak tak procházela místností, potěšeně si všimla, že přebal Nevillovy knihy vypadá jakoby šupinatě. Rozhodně to byla dobrá inkantace a jeho myšlenky se ubíraly správným směrem.

„Úžasné, Neville, už dokonce vidím i nerovnosti podobné kameni," prohlásil Harry, šťastný za svého kamaráda.

Neville se rozzářil, a pak pokračoval ve svých pokusech, zatímco Harryho ruce a paže zůstávaly nepohyblivé, zavěšené na popruzích.

ooOoo

Severus vstoupil do svých pokojů a měl v plánu začíst se do nejnovějšího čísla lektvarového magazínu, který odebíral, jenže naneštěstí, právě když se chtěl usadit ve svém křesle, plameny v krbu zezelenaly.

Otočil se tím směrem a zjistil, že se v nich nachází Luciusova tvář.

„Luciusi," pozdravil.

„Doufám, že jsem nepřerušil něco, co by nesneslo odklad," začal kouzelník, ačkoliv jeho hlas omluvně vůbec nezněl.

„Ani ne, i když je tento rozhovor poněkud nečekaný."

„Jistě. Mohu vstoupit? Musím si s tebou o něčem promluvit a probírat to krbem by mi žádnou radost nepřineslo."

„Samozřejmě, Luciusi, není třeba se ptát," odpověděl, rozhodnut být tak vstřícný, jak jen bylo možné.

Luciusova tvář zmizela a o chvíli později prošel muž plameny. Severus pokynul ke křeslu naproti, vedle krbu, a Lucius jej beze slova přijal.

Severus, zvědavý a v duchu trochu polekaný náhlou návštěvou tohoto čistokrevného kouzelníka, v tichosti čekal s vědomím, že Lucius rozhovor začne, až bude připravený.

„Severusi, my oba jsme vážení muži."

„Ano, Luciusi."

_Kam tohle směřovalo?_

„Víme, co je důležité a co ne."

Severus, který s ním nehodlal nesouhlasit, prostě kývl.

„Povšiml jsem si jistých… událostí na Ministerstvu."

„Událostí?"

„Kdokoliv je za to odpovědný, aktivně se mi vyhýbá a pokouší se zůstat zcela skrytý přede všemi, ale jisté nepatrné změny upoutaly mou pozornost. Nevím kdo, takže se nevyptávej, ale jsem si jistý, že byla seslána paměťová kouzla, a nebyl bych překvapen, kdyby v tom byla zapletená i kletba _Imperius_. Nevím, o co jim přesně jde, ale všiml jsem si množství podezřelých aktivit na několika odděleních. Nevěřím, že se na tom účastní Ministerstvo. Heh, pochybuji, že dokonce vědí, že je něco špatně – víš, jak směšně jednoduché je se tam infiltrovat," ušklíbl se, než pokračoval. „Severusi, kolem Ministerstva se pohybují mocní jedinci, kteří se pokouší zabít toho Potterovic kluka. A nedávné události mi to zcela jasně dokazují."

Severus se zamračil, zadumaný, co Lucius očekává, že s touto informací udělá. Byl si jistý, že mu muž nelhal, ne tímto způsobem.

„Musí se ti to zdát divné – když přijdu a říkám ti takové věci. Faktem ale zůstává, že ty a já jsme si podobní. Oba jsme tomu klukovi zavázáni životem – ty skrz jeho otce a já skrz svého syna. O tvém dluhu k Potterovi ví jen málo lidí, ale o tom mém… vědí všichni. To proto se přede mnou ukrývají. Vědí, že kdybych se o jejich plánech dozvěděl, budu nucen jednat. Vědí, že neodsoudím svou rodinu k zuřivé odplatě starobylé magie a nebudu ignorovat jejich útok proti někomu, kdo zachránil mého dědice – ať už je to Chlapec, který přežil nebo ne."

„Chápu," souhlasil Severus, rychle rozhodnut o směru své reakce. „Víš, na která oddělení se zaměřují? Nějaká konkrétní?"

„Zejména výzkum, konkrétně nepřístupná část knihovny. Nemám žádný důkaz, ale moje podezření vedou na tohle opuštěné místo. Staly se tam nějaké podivné události, které byly povětšinou přehlédnuty, ale zdá se, že je to příliš mimo moje kompetence."

No, pokud říkal Lucius pravdu, pak to vysvětlovalo, kde přišli k té kletbě. Používali knihovnu, což také znamenalo, že měli přístup ke všem dalším kouzlům, která tam byla. A to nevěstilo nic dobrého.

„Jsi si vědom toho, na jak dlouho ten přístup získali?" zeptal se Severus.

„Pokud jsou mé instinkty správné, zdrželi se tam zhruba hodinu, i když to znamenalo, že to pro ně udělali nic netušící lidé. Jsou opravdu dobří v tom, co dělají, Severusi. Dokonce i kdybych měl přístup k záznamům z toho místa, nebyl bych schopen získat žádný důkaz, že se tam děje něco nepřístojného."

„A co tě tedy vede k domněnce, že je tahle aktivita spojená s nedávným útokem na Pottera?"

„No vážně, Severusi, už jen to načasování je důvodem k vážnému podezření, zejména když vezmeme v úvahu krutost kletby. Ale fakt, že se přede mnou pokouší skrývat, by měl být dostatečnou indikací." Lucius se zapřel v křesle, jeho oči nebezpečně potemněly. „Víš, že co se práva týče, nejsem žádný puntičkář, a pokud si chce někdo s někým něco vyřídit, i když to znamená použití temné magie, neoznámím to. Spíše bych jim doporučil lepší zdroj materiálů. Ale, bez ohledu na to jak neochotně to připouštím, s tím dluhem nejsem schopen udělat to samé, když zjistím, že je v tom zapletený i Potter. A oni to vědí."

„Chápu. Děkuji, že jsi mě na to upozornil. Udělám, co budu moci, abych ti pomohl s tvým závazkem. Jak jsi řekl, jsem tím zatížen rovněž. Možná bychom si v té nepříjemné věci mohli pomoci navzájem."

Lucius se usmál. „Věděl jsem, že bude správné za tebou přijít, Severusi. Ty totiž chápeš, co je v sázce, a víš, co je důležitější."

Severus sklonil hlavu na souhlas a na důkaz uctivého přijetí.

Měl toho hodně na práci.

ooOoo

„Potřebuješ pomoct, Harry?" zeptal se ho Neville druhého dne, když se chystali z postelí.

Harry se bude muset zastavit na ošetřovně, aby mu tam vyměnili sádru a lektvarem nasáklé obvazy, než zamíří na snídani, ale díky minulým několika dnům praxe, mu to bude trvat jen asi patnáct minut.

„Ne, Dobby už to má. Ale i tak dík," odpověděl Harry sedící na kraji postele. Dobby klečel u jeho nohou, aby mu pomohl nandat ponožky.

„Víš, nějak nechápu, proč se prostě neuzdravíš sám. Vyléčil jsi všechny ostatní. Pokud jsi takový zázrak, proč se nevyléčíš? Nebo si tak užíváš všechnu tu pozornost? Je jasné, že se ti posluhování skřítka zamlouvá," procedil Smith chladně. Sebral si své věci a vyslal po Harrym znechucený pohled.

„Dej mu pokoj, jasný?" bránil ho Justin, když Harry otočil ke Smithovi hlavu.

„Pokud to musíš vědět, Smithe, povím ti to, protože je ta otázka v zásadě rozumná," odvětil Harry, rozhodnut ignorovat chlapcovo nepřátelství a protivná nařčení. „To profesor Snape mi řekl, abych to nedělal. Kletba ještě není zcela pryč. A pokud by se má magie dotkla rezidua kletby, zatímco by se pokoušela vyléčit mé ruce, mohlo by to znovu probudit prokletí a to by potom využilo mou magii jako palivo, takže by bylo ještě těžší jej zastavit. Madam Pomfreyová s profesorem Snape souhlasí." Harry se zadíval dolů na své zabalené ruce.

Když mu to profesor Snape zhruba popisoval, přirovnal tu kletbu k ohni. Pokud má oheň existovat, potřebuje tři věci: teplo, kyslík a palivo (něco, co by hořelo). A tato kletba pracovala podobně. Sama o sobě jednala jako teplo, poháněná kostní hmotou jako kyslíkem a magií jako palivem. Prvotní palivo pocházelo z magie, kterou sesilatel vložil do kouzla, ale poté byla využívána i ta oběti.

Bylo znepokojivé zjistit, že kletba nevypalovala jen kost, ale že byla spotřebována i vrozená magie v rukách a užívána k této strašné magické reakci. Profesor Snape ho ale, díky Merlinovi, ujistil, že ztráta magie není problém.

Harry znovu pohlédl na Smitha. „Takže se nebudu pokoušet léčit sám, protože je to bezpečnější takto, i když to bude trvat týdny, než se z toho dostanu."

„Pff, jak jinak," odvětil Smith pohrdlivě, než odešel.

„On je vážně idiot, že?" vyjekl Ernie a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Určitě má nějaký problém, to je jasné," souhlasil Justin.

Harry si jen povzdechl. Přál si, aby se Smith přestal chovat jako pitomec a nechal ho být. Každý den to bylo se Smithem to samé. Jedovaté poznámky, nenávistné pohledy, posměšky a tak. Upřímně, bylo to únavné. Ale nikdy neudělal nic, s čím by Harry mohl zajít za profesorkou. Prostě se jen choval jako mizera. A říct o tom učitelce by ničemu nepomohlo. Pokud něco, spíše by to Smitha přimělo k ještě většímu vzdoru.

No, bude lepší nechat všechno kolem Smitha, jak to je, a nezhoršovat to. Nebyl si jistý, co by Dobby udělal, kdyby se na něj Smith pokusil něco vytáhnout, ale pravděpodobně by to nebylo pěkné. Dobby byl dosti ochranitelský. A co se Coral týkalo, ta mu už řekla, že by ho kousla, kdyby dostala šanci.

Harry se raději ani neptal, jestli by to bylo kousnutí s jedem nebo bez něj, ale pro Smithovo dobro doufal, že to nikdy nebude muset zjistit.

Všechny hodiny se toho dne odehrály, jak očekával, stejně jako další v tom týdnu. Většinou poslouchal, zatímco samopíšící brk zapisoval poznámky místo něj, ale nebylo to tak zlé, jak si myslel. Jediná nudná část hodiny se týkala doby, kdy musel sledovat, jak ostatní pracují – kouzlí a tak podobně. Bylinkářství bylo v tomto ohledu asi nejhorší, protože se z valné většiny pracovalo rukama.

A tak si Harry častokrát musel připomínat, že jeho stav nebude trvat věčně.

ooOoo

„Děkuji, že tady mohu být, profesore," pronesl Harry k mistrovi lektvarů.

Nacházeli se na ošetřovně spolu s ředitelem, profesorem Lupinem, madam Pomfreyovou a několika dalšími lidmi z Ministerstva, včetně ministra a léčitele Hippocrata Smethwyka. Léčitel Smethwyk byl samozřejmě vedoucím Oživovací sekce Daie Llewellyna u svatého Munga. Měl za úkol dozírat na zkoušku a sepisovat poznámky o nové metodě profesora Snapea, jak vyléčit vlkodlaky a poskytnout imunitu ostatním.

„Tohle by bez vašeho úsilí nebylo možné, pane Pottere, zasloužíte si tu být," odpověděl profesor Snape jednoduše.

„Jste připravený, pane řediteli?" zeptal se léčitel Smethwyk, lehce znervóznělý předměty na postranním stolku.

Věděl něco málo o mudlovské medicíně, ale nikdy z první ruky neviděl jejich nástroje. Myšlenka, že tohle byla pro mudly běžná praxe, byla neskutečná. V krvi bylo tolik síly, že myšlenka na každodenní vyjímání vzorků krve pacientům, byla nemyslitelná. Avšak zjištění, že byli mudlové schopní darovat krev jiným, bylo ještě více matoucí. Být tak nesobečtí, aby dali část své životní síly úplnému cizinci… Bylo to pokořující.

„Ano, Hippocrate, jsem přepravený," odpověděl Brumbál, než vzhlédl k Severusovi, který se přesunul k jeho pravému boku s připravenou jehlou.

„Doufám, že víte, co děláte, profesore Snape," podotknul Smethwyk, shlížeje na mudlovská zařízení se znepokojením. Vypadalo skoro… jako nepřátelé.

„Plně Severusovi důvěřuji," přerušil ho Brumbál, vyhrnul si rukáv a dovolil mu očistit předloktí.

Ministr a ostatní v místnosti sledovali s morbidní zvědavostí, jak Severus po tichém upozornění na přicházející bolest vsunul jehlu do Brumbála a napojený sáček se téměř okamžitě začal plnit.

„No, rozhodně je to pamětihodný pocit," prohlásil Albus prostě. V pravé ruce svíral purpurový balónek a pomáhal tak krvi proudit.

Celou tu dobu si reportér něco čmáral na pergamen.

Severus pokynul Remusovi, aby ulehl na postel vedle ředitele.

O méně než deset minut později Severus briskně vyjmul jehlu a zatlačil na ránu, zatímco madam Pomfreyová seslala rychlé léčebné kouzlo.

„Děkuji ti, Severusi," řekl Albus, než převzal od madam Pomfreyové nabízenou vodu.

„Co je teď v plánu?" zeptal se Smethwyk Severuse, s pohledem upřeným na vlkodlaka.

„Obrácený postup," odpověděl Severus a pustil se do práce. „Jak víš, hodlám na tebe seslat _Petrificus Totalus_," směřoval Remusovi, „aby se zamezilo jakýmkoliv pohybům, zatímco bude bílá magie pracovat."

„Rozumím, Severusi," odpověděl Remus.

S jehlou na svém místě a jistotou, že v hadičce není žádná vzduchová bublina, začaroval Lupina, aby zůstal v klidu a odlevitoval naplněný vak nad jeho hlavu.

Pozorovali, jak se sáček vyprazdňuje do Remusových žil.

Nejprve se nic nedělo.

*Krev se stěhuje k jeho srdci,* zasyčela Coral tiše. *Tam leží kořeny kletby.*

Harry přikývl. Cítil ve vzduchu, jak se stopy bílé magie posunují, magie začala pracovat. Za méně než minutu signalizoval záblesk bílé magie, že bylo dokonáno.

Než mohl kdokoliv něco udělat nebo říct, Harry s úsměvem přistoupil. „Kletba je pryč. Nic necítím," řekl s pohledem upřeným na profesora Snapea.

„Ohromné!" zajásal Brumbál. Vyskočil a sejmul z Remuse kouzlo.

Remus se posadil a pokusil se bojovat proti vděčným slzám, které si razily cestu ven. Dokázal je udržet na krajíčku, a i když mohli ostatní jeho úsilí vidět, neřekli nic.

ooOoo

V neděli byl Harry na cestě do knihovny spolu s Nevillem a Dobbym. Školou to stále bzučelo ohledně toho, co se dělo předchozího dne, a mnoho lidí dumalo nad důvody, které k tomu vedly. Samozřejmě, jako u většiny věcí, které se udály ve škole, byly dospělácké záležitosti rychle zatlačeny do pozadí jinými událostmi. Třeba sněhem.

„Hej, Pottere," zvolal Draco, jdoucí k němu, zatímco procházeli chodbou. Vince a Gregory byli s ním.

„Ahoj," pozdravil Harry.

Draco se na Dobbyho ani nepodíval, ale Dobby nevypadal, že by mu to vadilo.

„Jdeme ven, nechcete jít taky?" zeptal se Draco. „Nott se zmínil, že jeden kluk ze starších ročníků začaroval sněhuláka, takže tancuje, když se na něj hází sněhové koule. Možná tam ještě stále bude."

Harry, zaujatý tím nápadem, kývnul. Přerušení pochůzek do knihovny by jemu a Nevillovi mohlo udělat dobře. Vypadalo to totiž, že se se svým výzkumem stejně nikam nedostali.

Draco se potěšeně napřímil, a jakmile měli na sobě všichni své zimní oblečení, otevřel Harrymu dveře, když vycházeli ven.

Coral byla pohodlně uhnízděná v teple Harryho šatů. Jedině její hlava trčela nad sponou kabátu několik centimetrů pod jeho bradou. Nemusela se bát, že by jí byla zima, protože teplo z Harryho těla bylo tak blízko a mezi ní a vnějším vzduchem stálo několik vrstev oblečení. A to ani nezmiňujeme, že měla na sobě svůj hedvábný_ svetřík_.

Harry prošel s děkovným kývnutím kolem Draca ven a našel bradavické pozemky pokryté další vrstvou sněhu. Předchozí noc evidentně znovu chumelilo.

„Tudy. Nott říkal, že to bylo přímo před skleníky," nabádal je Draco.

Harry následoval vedení svého přátele a přál si, aby si mohl alespoň promnout ruce. Bylo mu poměrně chladno, i přes ty vrstvy, a jeho ruce ho začínaly trochu bolet, aby byl upřímný. Ale bolestivost byla brzy zapomenuta, když se dostali k do detailu propracovanému sněhulákovi, který měl na sobě jasně červenou vestu s dlouhatánským brkem, jenž mu sloužil za nos.

A opravdu, sněhulák začala tancovat, když Draco zvedl plnou hrst sněhu a hodil ji na něj.

„To je skvělé. Kdo to vytvořil?" zeptal se Harry.

„Nějací sedmáci z Havraspáru, co jsem slyšel," odpověděl Draco. Vyrobil další kouli, a pak se pokusil sněhuláka zasáhnout do hlavy.

Neuspěl.

Všichni ho následovali. No, kromě Harryho, ale on si užíval legraci s nimi, třebaže se plně neúčastnil. Dokonce i Dobby se pokusil tohoto hbitého, oživeného sněhuláka trefit.

„Pojďme, měli bychom se vrátit dovnitř," podotkl pak Neville, když už se zima nedala dost dobře ignorovat.

„Dobře, ale pojďme druhým vchodem. Chci vidět, jestli měl Flint pravdu, když tvrdil, že udělal pevnost," prohlásil Draco a znovu je vedl dál.

„V pořádku, Harry?" zeptal se Neville a zastavil se, když si všiml Harryho grimasy.

„To nic. Moje ruce prostě chlad moc nemilují," přiznal.

„Proč jsi nic neřekl?" zeptal se Neville a v jeho hlase zaznělo znepokojení.

„Pánovým rukám je zima?" zeptal se Dobby s očima vykulenými obavami.

„Ne více, než zbytku tebe," odvětil Harry mírně.

_No vážně, to ze všeho musel dělat velkou věc?_

„Dobby pomůže," vypískl skřítek a lusknul prsty.

A náhle jeho sádru obklopil zklidňující žár a dodal jeho rukám toužebné teplo. Harry si nedokázal pomoci, aby tiše nevydechl úlevou.

„Díky, Dobby," řekl, dumaje nad tím, kolikrát to asi ještě řekne, než budou jeho ruce v pořádku, a jestli Dobbyho neunaví to slyšet. Ačkoliv podle výrazu na skřítkově obličeji pochyboval, že by se tak stalo někdy brzy.

„Haló, kluci, jdete?" zeptal se Draco, když si všiml, že už nejsou za ním.

„Jo," odvětil Harry a pospíšil si, aby ho dohnal. Neville a Dobby byli s ním.

Jak obcházeli skleníky, mohli vidět zeleninové záhonky (ačkoliv tam právě teď nic moc nerostlo) a na nich osamoceně několik studentů, kteří se koulovali mezi sebou.

Když se dostali ještě dál, byli už schopni vidět pevnost, o které se Flint Dracovi zmiňoval. Flint s několik zmijozelskými házel kupy sněhu na kohokoliv, kdo se opovážil přiblížit. Bylo to vlastně dosti zábavné.

„Hej, takže sis nedělal jen legraci, jo?" zvolal Draco, který doběhl k nim, aby se připojil k Flintovi a dalším, kteří bojovali proti některým nebelvírským, a zcela zapomněl, že se plánovali vrátit.

„Můžeš jít klidně k nim, Neville," řekl Harry vlídně, když si všiml, jak na ně Neville upírá oči. „Tady mi bude dobře."

„Určitě?" zeptal se. „Nechci, aby ses cítil odstrčený."

„S tím nikdo nic nenadělá, jen jdi. A tref za mě s Dracem nějaké nebelvírské. Já se budu dívat a počítat skóre," pronesl Harry s úšklebkem. Vlastně ho ani moc netrápilo, že tam nemůže být s nimi.

„Dobře, Harry," odpověděl Neville s úsměvem, než odběhl a připojil se k Dracovi a ostatním zmijozelským.

Harry a Dobby sledovali následnou sněhovou bitvu. Samozřejmě, že ti v úkrytu měli výhodu, takže Flint a hráči na jeho straně vítězili, avšak dvojčata z Nebelvíru rozhodně celou hru ozvláštnila.

„Pal!" zakřičel jeden.

„Znovu nabít!" zvolal druhý.

Vyrobili přístroj, který vysílal deset koulí najednou.

„Pomstáááá!" zaječel Zmijozel z pevnosti.

Harry se usmál. Část z něj si přála, aby tam mohl být s nimi, ale jiná část připouštěla, že bylo zábavné všechno sledovat, aniž by se muset strachoval, že ho zasáhne ručně dělaná koule ze sněhu.

Po několika minutách Draco opustil pevnost a začal směřovat zpět k Harrymu. Neville, Vince a Gregory pokračovali s pomocí Flintovi.

„Jsi vážně ubohý. Víš to, že?"

Harry se otočil a našel za sebou Smitha, jak se opírá o strom. Smithův trvale otrávený výraz se na něj zlostně zíral zpět. Dobby se napřímil.

*Nemyslím si, že jsem kdy chtěla někoho tak moc kousnout jako právě teď,* zasyčela Coral tiše.

„Co chceš, Smithe?" vybídl ho Harry, znechucený tím vším.

„Aby sis uvědomil, jaký jsi mrzák," odvětil chlapec.

Několik lidí, kteří byli dostatečně blízko, aby je slyšeli, k nim stočilo svou pozornost. _Co ten mrzimorský idiot zase chtěl?_

Dobby vyrazil vpřed, jasně rozzuřený, že se někdo opovážil prohlásit něco proti jeho pánovi.

„Dobby, nedělej nic. Nestojí za tu námahu," zastavil ho Harry. Cítil, že musí něco říct, jinak by se Dobby mohl na toho pitomce prostě vrhnout.

„Držíš si svého mazlíčka na vodítku, jak vidím," posmíval se mu.

„Není to můj mazlíček, je to můj přítel," odpověděl Harry, i když se k tomu muset trochu nutit.

Kolem nich se začal formovat skromný hlouček. Smith se tím bavil. Harry byl naštvaný.

„No, předpokládám, že když ti pomáhá se_ vším_, pak je jednodušší ho vnímat takto. Řekni mi, Pottere, jaké to je, když musíš na jeho pomoc spoléhat i s jistými_ intimními_ záležitostmi? Jsou potom koupelnové kóje dostatečně velké pro vás oba nebo si musíš vybírat, abys tam chodil jen v určitých denních dobách a doufal, že tam s tebou nebude nikdo jiný?"

Harry se nedokázal ovládnout, aby nezrudl, vzpomínal, že to byla jedna z jeho obav, dokud mu to madam Pomfreyová neosvětlila. Měl Dobbyho rád a byl mu vděčný za všechno, co pro něj dělal, ale myšlenka, že by mu byl tak blízko… _Ne, prostě ne._

Už chtěl na Smithův posměch reagovat, když byl náhle přerušen hihňáním, které rychle přešlo do plného řehotu.

Otočil se vpravo a byl překvapen, když zjistil, že se to směje Draco. Chlapec vystoupil z hloučku, jenž je pozoroval o několik metrů dál. Harry sklonil hlavu, hrudí se mu přehnal podivný pocit smutku. _Draco se mu smál_? Ale než mohl udělat nebo říct něco, blonďák přistoupil přímo před něj, aby čelil Smithovi.

Draco, stále trochu přemožený smíchem, se pokusil uklidnit, aby dokázal vůbec mluvit.

„Ty jsi ta nejžalostnější omluva pro čistokrevnost, jakou jsem kdy viděl, Smithe. Jsi pitomec. Každý pravý čistokrevný kouzelník zná schopnosti domácích skřítků. Sloužili kouzelníkům po staletí a ani v těch časech, kdy se jejich pán kvůli zranění nebo věku nemohl z postele ani hnout, by se neuchýlili k takovým hanebným metodám péče. Skřítci dokážou nechat zmizet jakékoliv věci ze všech oblastí, Smithe, dokonce i takové, které nejsou ani vidět, včetně odpadu, který musí také opustit tělo. Každý čaroděj, který stojí za to, aby vlastnil hůlku, to ví. Je vážně strašné, že se o takové věci nedokážeš postarat sám, ale předpokládám, že je to jedno. Přemýšlím ale… co jsi to za zvráceného, duševně chorého člověka, abys tak důkladně přemýšlel o tělních pochodech někoho jiného…"

Mnoho studentů okolo se v odezvě zahihňalo a někteří si nemohli pomoci, aby nevyprskli nahlas, k nevýslovné ostudě a rozpakům Zachariáše Smitha.

Ponížený chlapec zareagoval, poměrně nerozumně a nedospěle, a vyslal na něj první útočné kouzlo, které se mu objevilo v jeho pomatené mysli, když vytáhl hůlku.

„_Everte statim_!"

Draco byl zcela zaskočen, stejně jako všichni sledující, když ho kouzlo tvrdě zasáhlo.

Naneštěstí stál Harry přímo za ním.

Harry si nemohl pomoci, aby nevydal přidušený výkřik, když jeho ruce a zápěstí bolestně narazila na nemilosrdné hradby ze sádry. Ta náhlá bolest byla tak hrozná, že by mohl přísahat, že viděl rudé záblesky, když dopadal na záda a Draco přistál na něm.

Draco se okamžitě zděšeně vyhrabal na všechny čtyři.

„Harry!" vykřikl, sleduje, jak se Coral vyplazila ven a začala na Harryho horečně syčet. V ten moment zcela zapomenut jakýkoliv chlad.

*Harry, nenech svou magii, aby se toho dotkla!* ječela.

*Příliš pozdě,* pokusil se Harry procedit skrz zuby, než pevně sevřel oční víčka. Nepotřeboval vidět černé plameny, aby věděl, že se kletba znovu probudila.

ooOoo

Severus se nudil.

No vážně, kolikrát to budou ještě probírat? Nebylo to tak, že by se jeho hodiny musely nějak moc měnit, a proč museli dokonce jednat o tom, že si profesor Binns vyžádal do každé lekce pět minut navíc? Ne, že by si studenti z hodiny toho mrtvého muže něco odnesli, a pět dalších minut bolestné nudy navíc nezlepší otázku studentského vzdělání.

Ve skutečnosti by měli spíš najít způsob, jak se toho monotónně mluvícího ducha zbavit.

„Co si myslíš ty, Severusi?" obrátil se na něj Albus s pohledem směřovaným přes své poloměsíčité brýle. Ředitel zřejmě nabyl dojmu, že byl jeho mistr lektvarů nějak moc zticha.

„Upřímně řečeno myslím si, že je to ztráta času. Všichni víme, že je Binns spíše neodmyslitelnou součástí inventáře Bradavic než skutečným profesorem. A dát duchovi dalších pět minut navíc by bylo posměchem všem nám ostatním, kteří doopravdy učíme," pronesl otevřeně. „Pokud doopravdy probíráme prodloužení délky hodin, proč nezkrátíme Dějiny čar a kouzel a nedáme ten čas profesorům, kteří jej skutečně využijí ve prospěch studentů, než aby je unudili k smrti?"

„Severusi!" pokárala ho Minerva.

„Musím připustit, že souhlasím se Severusem, pane řediteli," vložila se do toho Sproutová. „Cuthbert už učí skoro čtyři staletí. Za tu dobu by každý ztratil kontakt s tím, jak žáky něčemu naučit. A když se jednoduše podíváme na čísla - kolik studentů si Dějiny čar a kouzel zvolilo za své NKÚ? Odvažuji se říct, že bych to dokázala spočítat na prstech jedné ruky, což je vážně docela ostuda."

„Pomona má pravdu, Albusi. Minulý rok obdrželi OVCE z Dějin čar a kouzel jen tři studenti a museli se to naučit sami, protože je to osobně zajímalo. Dokonce ani nenavštěvovali Binnsovy hodiny," smilovala se Minerva.

„Chápu," odpověděl Albus zaujatě. Nikdy se vážně nezaobíral tím, aby se podíval, jak to v hodinách Dějin čar a kouzel vypadá.

Od té doby, co tu pozici převzal Binns, to bylo stále stejné, a nikdo tu situaci nikdy nezpochybňoval. Byla to prostě další výstřednost Bradavic. Náprava by…

„Co tedy navrhujete?" zeptal se.

„Najmout nového učitele," odvětil Severus prostě, jeho hlas byl zcela nestranný.

„A kam by Cuthbert šel?" zeptal se Albus.

„Je to přece intelektuál. Dovolte mu doučovat ty, kteří chtějí poslouchat. Možná že je přestane tak šikovně uspávat, a kdo ví, třeba mu to přijde vhod," odpověděl Severus.

Albus přikývl. Přemýšlel o tom. Nebyl proti. Duchovy otravné hodiny si pamatoval už ze svých školních let. „Možná po letních prázdninách budu schopen najít výměnu a probrat to s Cuthbertem. Nějaké nápady na možné uchazeče?" zeptal se, jeho oči přecházely po všech zúčastněných.

„Tedy, Albusi, věřím, že…"

Severus neočekávaně vstal a přerušil tak Kratiknota. Když vybíhal z místnosti, ještě na ně zavolal: „Najděte Poppy! Potter má potíže!"

ooOoo

Harry slyšel, jak na sebe lidé volají a ječí, ale jemu to všechno připadalo jako bzučavý chaos.

Neviděl Dobbyho, který měl nohu na Smithových zádech, aby mu tak zabránil v úprku. Nedokázal rozpoznat Dracovo volání svého jména, nevěděl, že Neville sebral do náruče Coral ze země vedle něj, a nemohl cítit chladný sníh, který pod ním roztával a vsakoval se mu do šatů.

Všechno, co dokázal vnímat, byla kletba, která se vlnila jeho zápěstími, vysávající jeho magii a ničící během svého průchodu jeho kosti.

_Krmí se to mou magií, ale já se prostě nedokážu jen tak zbavit magie, _pomyslel si skrz bolest. _Musím to zastavit! Mohu to ukončit jako lykantropii? Oheň – mysli! Harry – mysli! Jak se zbavit ohně?_

_Uhasit jej… _odpověděl si sám, přetočil se na stranu a skuhraje námahou pokusil se sesbírat tolik magie, kolik mohl. V zoufalém pokusu se zachránit dokonce odvedl magii i z lektvarem nasáklých obvazů.

Se slzami v očích a z poloviny na své tváři všechno divoce strčil do sněhu pod sebou, projelo to jeho pažemi až do konečků prstů. Nemilosrdně zničil kletbu a odstranil ji prudkou silou své zběsilé magie.

Příval něčeho, co dokázal popsat jen jako kouř, okamžitě poté zaplavil jeho tělo, jako by byla do vody ponořena rudá, rozžhavená ocel. Nebyla to žádná bílá magie, žádný jasný záblesk světla, ale erupce něčeho daleko mocnějšího, než se to náhle zcela zklidnilo.

Skončilo to.

Bolest byla pryč.

Ačkoliv nyní byly jeho ruce úplně znecitlivěné.

Vydechl. V uších mu hučelo z adrenalinu, který jím stále proudil.

„Harry?" zeptal se ho někdo. Ale mladík byl příliš omámený, aby rozeznal, kdo to byl.

„Musíme ho dostat na ošetřovnu," řekl někdo další.

„Dovolte," ozval se o něco starší hlas. Nejasně ho poznával, ale nedokázal si vzpomenout odkud.

„Ne, počkat. Bez magie. Nevíme, co by to udělalo."

„Neville má pravdu. Flinte?"

Neočekávaně ucítil, jak ho někdo přetočil a nadzvedl, jeho paže byly stále obalené a upoutané na místě. Otevřel oči, zamrkal a uvědomil si, že mu v průběhu jeho snažení musely spadnout brýle, ale díky rozostřeným barvám, které měla na sobě osoba, jež ho držela, byl schopen vyvodit, že je ze Zmijozelu.

„Jen klid, nepustím tě," ujistil ho ten vysoký zmijozel.

_Flint?_

Důvěřoval mu, stejně nebyl schopen dělat nic jiného, ale nechal své oči otevřené, i přes pocit naprostého vyčerpání.

*Coral,* zasyčel Harry.

Flint se překvapivě ani nepozastavil nad tím, že zaslechl hadí jazyk. Takřka během rychle vstoupil do hradu a pokračoval na ošetřovnu.

*Jsem tady, Harry. Neville mě nese. Jdeme za tebou,* odpověděla Coral, syčela nahlas z míst někde za ním, takže ji dokázal slyšet i přes rezonující kroky.

ooOoo

Profesor Snape se s nimi setkal na půl cesty na ošetřovnu, zatímco ředitel, profesorka Sproutová a profesorka McGonagallová pokračovali, aby Dobbyho zbavili Smitha.

Draco a další zůstali mimo ošetřovnu, když dorazili. Dovnitř mohl jen Flint, protože Harryho přinesl. Ale brzy poté se k nim připojil na chodbě.

„Myslíš, že je v pořádku?" zeptal se Neville, dívaje se na Flinta, protože on byl ten poslední, kdo ho viděl.

Flint shlédl na Longbottoma s podivným výrazem ve tváři, jako by nemohl uvěřit, že vede rozhovor s Longbottomovic klukem, než pohlédl na zavřené dveře nemocničního křídla.

„Věřím tomu, že bude. Profesor Snape vypadal, že se mu trochu ulevilo, když na něj seslal diagnostické kouzlo, ačkoliv u něj… těžko říct," odpověděl Flint.

Draco úlevně vydechl, ale pak překvapeně zalapal po dechu, když se dveře od ošetřovny náhle znovu otevřely. Profesor Snape odtamtud pohotově vyšel ve svém vzdouvajícím se plášti.

„Draco, pojď se mnou," prohlásil s nečitelnýma očima.

Draco si k němu poslušně pospíšil, zanechávaje Nevilla a ostatní o samotě. Jakmile byli v polovině chodby, Snape znovu promluvil.

„Řekni mi, co se stalo."

Draco mu rychle všechno vyložil, včetně věcí, které se staly se Smithem, než ten žárlivý snob zničil celý den. Pověděl mu, jak Smith neustále Pottera zahrnuje nenávistnými pohledy a také, což mu řekl před několika dny Neville, o komentářích, které vedl v jejich ložnici.

„Děkuji, Draco. Můžeš se vrátit k ošetřovně," řekl Snape, když se dostali před ředitelský chrlič.

„Ano, pane," odpověděl Draco, rozhodnut, že se na Harryho zeptá až později, protože muž vypadal zcela ztraceně. Začal se vzdalovat.

„Ještě okamžik, Draco," podotkl Snape, vykročil o několik kroků vpřed a vytáhl hůlku.

Draco se nedokázal ovládnout a tázavě pozvedl obočí, ale poté jej sklonil, když se ukázalo, že se jeho kmotr jen ujišťuje, že je po zasažení útočného kouzla do hrudi v pořádku.

Jakmile se Snape přesvědčil, že mu nic nechybí, pokývnutím ho propustil. Draco si pospíšil zpět k ošetřovně, zatímco mistr lektvarů zamumlal nějaké směšné heslo a nechal se spirálovitými schody vyvézt k Brumbálově pracovně.


	24. Chapter 18

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

s/6413108/1/

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 18 - Odvedení pozornosti**

Jakmile z jeho kanceláře odešla Minerva, ředitel si sejmul brýle. Stalo se toho tolik, aby to všechno dávalo smysl. Zjistil, že dokonce i s pomocí myslánky je obtížné bojovat proti přicházející bolesti hlavy, zatímco se všechno pokoušel zařídit a rozhodnout, jaké možnosti mají a jaké volby by měli vybrat.

Skutečnost, že se někdo aktivně pokouší zabít Harryho, ho značně trápila, daleko více než vědomí, že má na chlapce spadeno Voldemort. U něj to bylo alespoň známé a on víceméně věděl, co očekávat. Ale tito… úkladní vrazi - o nich neměl povědomí žádné, jen, že byli obratní ve skrývání a věděli, jak se dostat do nejlépe zabezpečených prostor Ministerstva. Přiznával, že to byl jen sotva zázrak, ale i tak – udělat to tak, aby nikdo nezískal o jejich akcích žádný důkaz… to nahánělo hrůzu.

Brumbál zavřel oči, znovu si přehrál okamžik, kdy se dozvěděl, že byl Harry napaden přímo uvnitř bradavických zdí, uprostřed Velké síně. Ještě stále se mu kvůli té vzpomínce svíralo srdce. Kdyby nebylo Severuse…

Povzdechl si. To byla další věc, kterou měl obtíže si vysvětlit. Severusova schopnost zastavit kletbu, ač velmi přínosná, byla… znepokojující. Jen velmi málo lidí dokázalo uchopit černou magii, aby s ní mohlo takovým způsobem manipulovat, a být schopen potlačit takové množství ohavné magie znamenalo, že byla mužova vlastní magie v jistém stupni naladěná na tuto zákeřnou sílu. Minimálně se dalo říct, že mu to dělalo starosti. Kdy Severus dosáhl takové temné, magickou intuice?

I přesto, že se odvrátil od Voldemorta, ho Albus důkladně sledoval, pro jeho vlastní dobro a pro bezpečnost všech okolo něj, včetně studentů a zbytku zaměstnanců. Černá magie byla nebezpečným lákadlem. Člověk se na ní mohl stát téměř závislým a často se dostával do bodu, odkud nebylo návratu, pokud vedle sebe neměl někoho, kdo by jej čas od času stáhl zpět. Brumbál doufal, že bude Severusovi touto osobou, ale zdálo se, že nějakým způsobem selhal. Ačkoliv, jak to vypadalo, Severus si s tím poradil a Albus za to byl vděčný.

Otázkou však zůstávalo, kde, kdy a jak nad tím Severus získal takovou kontrolu a moc, která by si slabšího muže podmanila a zkazila ho?

Předpokládal, že mohl něčeho dosáhnout během letních období. Na konci prázdnin nastávala totiž doba, kdy se mladší muž na několik dnů pravidelně ztrácel. Až dosud si Brumbál myslel, že to byl způsob, jakým se Severus připravoval na další školní roky – něco jako miniprázdniny. Severus tomu takhle nikdy neříkal, ale Albus se domníval, že tomu tak bylo. Koneckonců, co jiného si měl myslet? Ale teď už si tak jistý nebyl.

Brumbál se zachvěl. I kdyby byla jeho podezření pravdivá, nemohl s tím nyní nic udělat. A mimoto, vypadalo to, že to má mladší muž pevně v rukách – vždy měl na černou magii neobvykle velký talent – a přišlo to vhod, takže ve skutečnosti nemohl nic namítat.

Ředitel se rozhodl, že se znovu zaměří na nedávnější události, které byly stejně tak, pokud ne více, znepokojivé.

Lucius Malfoy přinesl Severusovi zneklidňující informaci. A Brumbál neměl důvod tomu muži nevěřit. Ne jen kvůli jeho životnímu dluhu, ale také proto, že všechno, co Severusovi sdělil, sedělo, a on, po vlastním pátrání, musel s tím čistokrevným blondýnem zcela souhlasit. Na Ministerstvu se něco dělo a on věřil, že jeden člověk nebo skupina lidí získala přístup do nepřístupné části knihovny. Naneštěstí nedokázal najít žádný způsob, jak zjistit, kolik těch přístupů bylo, ani na jak dlouho. Musel uznat, že Lucius míval správné odhady, a stejně jako se nemýlil i v dalších věcech, bylo jasné, že měl pravdu i v tomto.

Proč by měl někdo zapotřebí dostat se k té kletbě, když to bylo tak časově náročné a problematické? Existovala přece další prokletí, která by mohli použít a poslat je skrz manský pergamen, ač ne tak vzácná a obtížně zneškodnitelná.

A v tom to bylo. Měli důvod. Všechna kouzla, která Brumbál znal, ať už temná nebo ne, a mohla být připojená k dopisu a přivézt tak příjemce do nebezpečí, dokázala většina léčitelů vyhojit. Jen tato kletba reagovala zcela opačně, než by si jeden myslel, a zůstávala v oběti až do jeho smrti. Ať už poslal Harrymu ten prokletý dopis kdokoliv, opravdu chtěl, aby trpěl a zemřel, a skutečnost, že terčem byly jeho ruce, Brumbálovi rovněž neunikla. Stejně jako když umístili na dopis pečeť MSK. Bylo jasné, že měli zájem něco tím naznačit. Což Albusovi povědělo i něco o nich. Byli zřejmě velmi inteligentní a rádi si pohrávali s myslí druhých.

Takže samozřejmě informoval o svých podezřeních týkajících se nepřístupné části knihovny jisté lidi, zejména madam Bonesovou, Alastora a Kingsleyho. Luciuse ovšem nezmínil. Nebylo by dobré, aby ten někdo, kdo po Harrym jde, zjistil, že jej Lucius odhalil.

Brumbál se zhluboka nadechl, když se jeho mysl dotkla událostí z předchozího dne.

Profesorka Sproutová kontaktovala Smithovy rodiče, aby později v týdnu přišli na setkání do její pracovny. Mimoto Pomona odebrala Mrzimoru padesát bodů za Smithovu akci proti Dracovi. Skutečnost, že tím neúmyslně zranil i Harryho, nebyla brána na zřetel. To by mohlo být považováno za nehodu, bez ohledu na to, jak to bylo pro Harryho nebezpečné.

Pravdou ovšem bylo, že Smith Harrym opovrhoval.

Stávalo se jen zřídka, aby se student choval tak zlomyslně k jinému členovi své vlastní koleje. Bylo to vlastně téměř neslýchané a skutečnost, že se to stalo právě v Mrzimoru, jež byl prohlášen za nejoddanější kolej… Albus věděl, že to bylo pro Pomonu poněkud zahanbující, stejně jako pro zbytek Mrzimoru.

Uvědomoval si, že bylo mnoho studentů ohromených, když nebyl Smith vyloučen, zejména proto, že jeho čin málem někoho zabil. Avšak muselo se na to pohlížet objektivně, koneckonců Smithovo jednání bylo dětinské a ovlivněno hněvem. Kdyby byl každý student, který se tak zachoval, vyloučen, pak by se odvažoval říct, že by byla dobrá čtvrtina žáků pryč ještě před ukončením třetího ročníku.

Nicméně, Smithovy činy nezůstaly nepotrestané. Zdaleka ne.

Jako u všech závažných přestupků, trest byl vyměřen vedoucím studentovy koleje, a tak bylo na Pomoně, aby rozhodla o Smithově potrestání. Kromě toho, že kontaktovala jeho rodiče a odejmula padesát bodů, ještě mu uložila týdenní trest s ní osobně a jistý druh podmínečné doby, která bude trvat dva týdny. Kromě vyučování a jídel nemůže vycházet z mrzimorské společenské místnosti. V okamžiku, kdy si jde odpykat trest nebo se potřebuje z nějakého důvodu dostat na ošetřovnu či do knihovny, musí mít prefektský doprovod. A po všechen ten čas zůstává Pomona neustále informovaná, kde se nachází. Tohle bylo zajištěno domácími skřítky a prefekty.

Ach ano, celé příští dva týdny bude mít Smith velmi nudný a omezený život.

Albus jen doufal, že to toho hocha probudí a nestane se z něj ještě více nenávistná osoba.

Stlačil si kořen nosu a jeho myšlenky se přesunuly k Harrymu.

Chlapec zvládl ovládnout magii rychleji, než zprvu očekávali, když se dozvěděli, že je v něm dřímající mág, třebaže byl jeho pokrok uspíšen z větší části nezbytností než skutečným uvědomělým cvičením. Byl na toho hocha hrdý, ale také se o něj bál. Budou mu schopni zajistit potřebnou výuku, až se jeho magické zdatnosti dále rozvinou? Od svého návratu do kouzelnického světa se Harryho schopnosti skokově zlepšovaly a nad očekávání překračovaly hranice. Předtím si myslel, že ho to bude stát spoustu práce.

Ten chlapec byl rozhodně dále než Albus v jeho věku. Jistě, hadí jazyk mu dodával jistou výhodu, ale i kdyby toho nebylo, jeho vědomosti přesahovaly znalosti většiny jeho spolužáků. Po pravdě, jediná osoba, která se mu mohla v současné době vyrovnat, byla Hermiona Grangerová. Byl opravdu ohromený, že to děvče neskončilo v Havraspáru.

Znovu se zamyslel.

Harryho ruce opět unikly závažnému poškození, ačkoliv stejně jako posledně nezůstaly nezraněny.

Jedinou útěchou bylo, že se jeho kosti zcela zotavily, ať už Harry udělal cokoliv. Podle Pomfreyové i Severuse Harry roztříštil kletbu svou magií, uhasil ji a zcela odstranil, než byla schopna využít jeho magii a začít tu hrůzostrašnou reakci nanovo. Takže, jak Severus věřil, většina z jeho magických a fyzických částí se poté, co byla kletba zničena, vrátila do svého původního stavu. Zdálo se, že reakce, která vytvářela oheň, byla odvrácena Harryho konáním. Nevýhodou bylo, že si během toho procesu poškodil nervy. Ta nesmírná vlna magie jednala podobně jako kletba _Cruciatus_.

Albus zavrtěl hlavou.

Kdyby to poškození porovnal a vyšetřil léčitel bez předchozího povědomí o tom, co se stalo, myslel by si, že byly chlapcovy paže – a pouze jeho paže – vystaveny _Cruciatu_ bez oddechu po téměř celou minutu. Nebylo to nevyléčitelné, ale jistě to nebylo něco, co by člověk komukoliv přál, zejména ne dítěti.

No, Severus už začal pracovat na nezbytných lektvarech a při troše štěstí bude Harry jako dřív nejpozději před koncem měsíce.

ooOoo

Harry se podíval dolů na své ruce a pomalu je sevřel do pěstí. Dnes už to bylo daleko lepší. V prstech mu stále občasně škubalo, ale mimovolné křeče, které se běžně objevovaly den poté, co zneškodnil kletbu, se naštěstí ukazovaly už jen zřídka. Nejprve se obával používání hůlky, v případě, že by se kouzlo nepovedlo a něco mu způsobilo, jako se to stalo jeho spolužákovi, jak se dozvěděl.

Zatřepal rukama, šťastný, že byl ten drobný štiplavý pocit na prsteníčcích a malíčcích už téměř pryč.

Kosti měl zpět už bezmála týden a půl. Lektvary profesora Snape zřejmě fungovaly dobře a mistr lektvarů mu sdělil, že si je jistý, že se jeho ruce během několika dnů uzdraví. Harry byl nadšený. Ačkoliv to všechno už nebylo tak složité jako předtím, když měl ruce upevněné, těšil se, že se všechno vrátí do normálu, a kdoví, možná mu bude profesorka Sproutová schopna dávat ty lekce, co slíbila.

Co se týkalo člověka, který byl odpovědný za jeho současný stav – ze Smitha se nyní stal prakticky duch.

Poté, co se ohnal po Malfoyovi, byl zcela vyčleněn ze společnosti. Nikdo se s ním dobrovolně nestýkal a dokonce i prefekti, kteří byli povinni ho doprovázet do knihovny a tak, s ním jen zřídka promluvili. Bylo jasné, že je popudil. Kromě ztráty bodů, což je doopravdy podráždilo, se jeho jednání a postoj nevalně odrazil na jejich koleji. Mrzimor měl být kolejí oslavující přátelství a oddanost, ne nesnášenlivost a žárlivost. Harry Smitha částečně litoval, ale věděl, že si to způsobil sám.

Smithův trest se Sproutovou už skočil, ale i tak byl v nějakém druhu kolejní vazby. Stále zbývalo několik dní, než bude znovu _volný_,a doufejme, že se z toho poučí. To ukáže až čas.

ooOoo

„Velmi dobře, Harry," ohodnotila profesorka Sproutová s úsměvem, když se špička Harryho hůlky slabě rozzářila.

Po několik minulých týdnů se učil neverbálnímu seslání kouzla_ Lumos_. A tohle bylo poprvé, kdy uspěl. Profesorka Sproutová mu sdělila, že takový trénink byl jedním z nejlepších způsobů, jak se naučit, aby jeho magie odpovídala na jeho vůli a dovolila mu začít vědomě kontrolovat magii mimo jeho tělo (což zahrnovalo i hadí jazyk), s hůlkou nebo bez ní.

Jeho lekce s profesorkou Sproutovou se nyní odehrávaly každý pátek během volných hodin, které měl mezi vyučováním. Nejprve byl trochu zklamaný, že s ní bude trávit jen jeden den za týden, ale rychle změnil názor, když zjistil, kolik práce dostává z jiných hodin, a to na vrchol všeho ještě pomáhal madam Pomfreyové v nemocničním křídle a učil se od ní. Nakonec Harry uznal, že také potřebuje trochu času na oddech, a to zejména mezi přáteli.

On a Neville pro tuto chvíli přestali se svým výzkumem. Bylo to všechno tak trochu nad jejich síly, a knihy, ke kterým měli přístup, nebyly tak podrobné, aby vyplnily ty obrovské mezery, které jim v lékařských znalostech chyběly – nebo to tak Harry alespoň cítil. Ze svých starých mudlovských učebnic se dozvěděl dost, aby mu došlo, že srdce obsahuje daleko víc, než jen prosté svaly, které pumpují krev. Byly tam průchody, komory, chlopně a síť cév provázaná s plícemi, aby okysličovala krev a roznesla ji do zbytku těla. Z nějakého důvodu knihy nezacházely do podrobností, a i když jedním či dvěma odstavci popsaly funkci orgánu, nikdy nezmiňovaly detaily.

A Harry věděl, že aby mohl být někdy schopen pomoci Longbottomových, bude potřebovat daleko větší vědomosti o nervovém systému daleko než věci jako: _nervy jsou důležité, vysílají signály do mozku_. Tudíž na houby.

Namísto výzkumu začal Harry Nevilla učit. Na několik hodin týdně si vyčlenili čas, aby trénovali to, co Harrymu ukázala profesorka Sproutová předchozí pátek. Harrymu pomáhalo, když s ním někdo cvičil, a Neville byl šťastný, že našel způsob, jak zlepšit své magické schopnosti. Možná, že o něm pak jeho babička nebude smýšlet tak špatně.

Během následujícího měsíce začne Ministerstvo také distribuovat vakcínu obyvatelstvu, které ji bude chtít přijmout. Obrovské množství vlkodlaků ji již obdrželo. Bylo velmi pravděpodobné, že slova Remuse Lupina upokojila mnoho váhavých lidí, kteří si nebyli jistí správností léčby uskutečněné pomocí krevní transfůze. Den poté, co byla léčba ověřena, dal souhlas k rozhovorům s reportérem z Denního věštce, který se jmenoval Mark Carneirus. Ministerstvo pečlivě sledovalo krevní vzorky od bývalých vlkodlaků i těch s imunitou a bylo spokojené, že před začátkem léta klesne počet vlkodlaků v Anglii o devadesát procent.

To byly rozhodně dobré zprávy a veřejnost ráda slyšela, že bude existence vlkodlaků brzy minulostí. Ministr na sebe samozřejmě strhnul pozornost tisku a vyhříval se v záři tohoto historického okamžiku. Harry byl rád, že to dělal. Čím více pozornosti směřovalo na něj, tím méně se s tím musel potýkat Harry – ačkoliv bylo samozřejmě Harryho jméno široce zmiňováno v každém článku týkajícího se léčby a bílé magie, avšak alespoň nebyl pronásledován reportéry.

„Myslím, že to kouzlo zvládneš ještě před koncem letošního vyučování," ujistila ho profesorka Sproutová, když se Harry usmál. S neverbálním sesíláním bylo obtížné si poradit, a i když nebylo neobvyklé, že kouzelníci nebo čarodějky kouzlili ve chvílích stresu bezeslovně, bylo těžké tak úspěšně učinit, když to člověk předtím nikdy nezkoušel, dokonce i se vším tím adrenalinem v krvi.

„Takže, kdy přesně je dobré kouzlit neverbálně?" zeptal se Harry.

„No, na tohle by bylo pravděpodobně nejlepší se zeptat profesora Kratiknota, ale bezeslovné sesílání se většinou využívá v kouzelnických soubojích. Pro tvého soupeře je daleko obtížnější, když neví, jaké kouzlo na něj posíláš. I když - některá kouzla mohou být samozřejmě identifikovaná na první pohled, ale ne všechna."

Harry lehce pozvedl obočí. „Takže mě dokážete naučit seslat neverbálně jakékoliv kouzlo?"

„Předpokládám, že je to možné, ale určitá kouzla se jen těžko zdárně sesílají, dokonce i když je vyslovíš nahlas. Slova jsou pro kontrolu magie důležitá. Se slovy přichází soustředění, úmysl a moc. Vždy budeš schopen vyvolat silnější kouzlo, když jej vyslovíš, než bez toho. S hlasem vstupují do hry pocity, a pocity značně ovlivňují magii, více než cokoliv jiného. A podle toho, jak jsem pochopila tvůj hadí jazyk, u něj je to mimořádně důležité."

Harry přikývl. „Jo. V hadím jazyce je to mimo slova pouze o pocitech a úmyslu. A jakmile ladí slova, pak by to mělo fungovat – no, pokud vládnete magií, samozřejmě," odpověděl Harry s pokrčením ramen.

Profesorka Sproutová mu věnovala laskavý úsměv, dumajíc nad tím, jestli si uvědomuje, jak jsou jeho schopnosti ve skutečnosti úžasné.

„Zkoušel jsi s hadím jazykem i něco jiného než léčení?" zeptala se zvědavě.

„Ne, ještě ne. Četl jsem o něčem, co bylo v knize _Umění hadího jazyka_ a týkalo se ochranné magie, ale je to odlišné od léčebné stránky hadího jazyka a já to potřebuji nejprve více ovládnout, než se o něco pokusím. Kniha varovala před tím, že by se člověk mohl zranit, pokud neví, co si s tím počít."

„Co tím myslíš?"

„No, přesně jsem tomu ještě neporozuměl, ale v knize se říká, že je to jako stavění hradu. Pokud špatně postavíte zdi, spadnou na vás. Musíte správně umísťovat kameny."

„Chápu. Ochrany jsou podobného charakteru. To proto chce ředitel počkat až do léta, aby ty zdejší posílil. Magie na pozemcích musí být zcela v klidu a mít tady kolem stovky studentů tomu nepomůže," podotkla mírně.

Harry už se chtěl zeptat na další věci ohledně ochran, ale než to stihl, jeho jizva vybuchla do běla rozžhavenou bolestí a skrz ni k němu pronikl záblesk pocitu temné euforie. Pravá ruka mu vystřelila k čelu, Harry bolestně zasykl a klopýtl o stůl za sebou.

„Harry?!" vykřikla profesorka Sproutová a okamžitě byla u něj.

A pak to prostě jen tak zmizelo, třebaže v jizvě přetrvávala jistá bolestivost a podivný pocit, že se _něco_ děje.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se znovu, když k ní pomalu vzhlédl.

„Nevím. Moje jizva začala najednou jakoby pálit."

„A jaké je to teď?" zeptal se, zatímco očima hleděla na jizvu, když trochu uvolnil svou ruku.

„Jen to trochu pobolívá," řekl a promnul si to místo. „Takové to nikdy nebylo. I s Quirrellem se to jen pozvolna zhoršovalo, nebyl to náhlý záblesk. Zna... znamená to, že je Voldemort nablízku nebo tak něco?"

„Pojďme za ředitelem. Možná, že bude vědět, o co jde," odpověděla a už ho vedla ke dveřím.

Očividně kolem toho nechtěla ztropit divadlo a Harry za to byl rád. Dokonce i teď mu bylo cizí, že měl kolem sebe učitele, kteří mu věnovali pozornost a dokázali mu rychle pomoci. V jeho mudlovské škole měl velké štěstí, když se mu dostalo úsměvu.

Zatímco kráčel vedle profesorky Sproutové, došli až ke vstupu do Brumbálovy pracovny.

„Ovocná zmrzlina," uvedla Sproutová, a pak se chrlič odsunul.

ooOoo

Albus vzhlédl od stolu, trochu překvapený zjištěním, kdo byl u dveří, ale udržel neudivený výraz a vesele je pozval dál. Možná, že dnes někdo z jeho podřízených přijme citronový bonbón!

„Ach, zdravím, Harry, Pomono," pozdravil je. „Citronový drops?"

„Ne díky, pane řediteli," odpověděla Pomona rychle a mávla na Harryho, aby před ní předstoupil.

Harry k ní zvedl hlavu, lehce nejistý, jak začít.

„Děje se něco?" Brumbál se přisunul trochu blíž, v okamžení zvážněl a chtěl vědět, o co šlo. Citronové bonbóny byly dočasně zapomenuty.

„Harry a já jsme byli před chvilkou v mé kanceláři, a zatímco jsme mluvili, Harry najednou ucítil ve své jizvě krátký, ale intenzivní záchvěv bolesti. Když se to stalo posledně, tak byl Vy-víte…. Voldemort nablízku, takže jsem se rozhodla, že bude nejlepší přijít za vámi," uvedla.

Albus se postavil a přešel kolem stolu, než se zastavil před Harrym.

Tohle bylo rozhodně znepokojivé, ale Voldemort se určitě nenacházel někdy na hradě… Brumbál se zamračil, pokoušeje se zjistit, proč by Harryho jizva takhle reagovala, když podle jeho povědomí Voldemort zmizel. Po té krátké konfrontaci v lese před Vánoci si byl Albus téměř jistý, že ho vypudil, protože už znovu nebyl schopen odhalit Tomovu přítomnost. Nicméně skutečnost, že byl Raddle schopen užít takhle proti němu magii, byla alarmující a on se nevzdával své ostražitosti. Nebyl si jistý, jak byl Voldemort schopen nechal explodovat tu mýtinu, ale nedokázal si pomoci, aby se neobával, že Tom najde dalšího ochotného hostitele v živoucí bytosti. Jakákoliv možnost byla znepokojivá, ale on doufal, ať už je to tak nebo tak, že Tom nebude Harryho znovu brzy trápit.

„Co přesně jsi cítil, když se to stalo?" zeptal se Brumbál a gestem ho pobídl, aby se usadil naproti jeho stolu.

„No, náhlou bolest a… nevím, rozechvění, možná?" řekl Harry nejistě, když si sedal.

„Rozechvění?" zeptala se Sproutová, zmatení bylo v jejím hlase jasně patrné.

„Bylo to divné. Jako bych se dozvěděl, že se odehraje něco dobrého, a nemohl jsem se dočkat, až se to stane. Trvalo to jen vteřinu, ale…" Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Nevím, možná jsem si to jen představoval. Jizva mě pálila a mě to vyděsilo. Nechápu, kde se ty pocity vzaly, nebo proč jsem je cítil. Ani si nejsem zcela jistý, co jsem cítil, ale vnímal jsem… něco."

Albus se zamračil, v hlavě se mu začala odvíjet znepokojivá teorie. Nikdy předtím neslyšel o jizvě, jakou má Harry. Dávalo tedy smysl, že s ní budou spojeny nepředpokládané a nepředvídatelné následky.

„Pane řediteli?" vybídla ho Pomona. Pohlédla mu do očí a nalezla v nich pochmurný a utrápený odlesk.

„Harry, od chvíle, kdy jsem tvou jizvu uviděl, jsem věděl, že nebude jako žádná jiná," pronesl Brumbál tiše, zatímco si klekal vedle Harryho křesla. Ve skutečnosti nechtěl Harrymu povědět své domněnky, ale protože si připomněl, co mu řekl moudrý klobouk, a protože věděl, že mu to stejně všechno nemůže sdělit teď, sebral se natolik, aby pokračoval. „Mám jistou teorii, ale ne více než to. Věřím, že tě tvá jizva bolí, když je Lord Voldemort blízko tebe a když cítí obzvláště silně emoce."

Harry polknul. „Profesor Snape mi řekl, že je moje jizva vnímavá k Voldemortově magii, protože byl jejím původcem, a že proto mě bolí, když je blízko – ale ve skutečnosti je toho víc?"

„Ty a on jste propojeni kletbou, která selhala. Takové věci se už v minulosti staly, ale nikdy u tak temné kletby. A nikdy s kletbou, která měla sloužit k bezprostřednímu zabití. Pokud se nemýlím, Harry, Voldemort si té noci mezi vámi vymohl hluboké pouto. Aby člověk dokázal seslat smrtící kletbu, musí jeho mysl a srdce prosáknout záští a úmyslem zabít tak mocným, že je to jediná věc, které je v tom okamžiku schopen."

„To musí být hodně zášti," zašeptal Harry, zatímco si byl vědom profesorky Sproutové, která přistoupila k druhé straně jeho křesla.

Brumbál přikývl. „Ano, a proto si myslím, že se to propojení vytvořilo. Jeho zášť namířená na tebe se tě dotkla ve chvíli, kdy jste byli ještě stále spojeni. On se zcela soustředil na svůj záměr, a věřím, že když kletba selhala a vrátila se do něj zpět, to spojení se už nepřerušilo."

ooOoo

Neville se pomalu usadil vedle Harryho. Byla neděle a oni se nacházeli u jezera. Sníh už dávno roztál a konečně začínalo jaro.

„Ahoj, Neville," pozdravil Harry tiše.

„Ahoj."

Harry mu už řekl, co se dozvěděl od Brumbála. Neville stočil své oči k jezeru, dumaje nad tím, jak dokázal ohledně toho všeho Harry zůstávat tak klidný. Kdyby se to stalo jemu, zamknul by se v nějaké prázdné místnosti a křičel by.

„Jsem v pořádku," zašeptal Harry po dlouhé době ticha.

Neville se pohledem vrátil k Harrymu, užaslý zjištěním, že na něj přítelovy oči zíraly neochvějně zpět, i když on věděl, že Harry nebyl v pořádku, i přes jeho statečnou masku.

„Ne, to nejsi," ohradil se Neville. Jedna jeho část se vyděsila, že to tak vyhrkl, ale on věděl, že měl pravdu. Harry se odvrátil a zavřel oči. „Ale vím, že budeš," dodal jemně.

Po chvíli Harry zvolna přikývl, jeho ramena se už tak nehrbila, pohledem se zaměřil na jezero.

„Nenávidím ho, Neville," pronesl hlasem tak sevřeným, že to znělo, jako by se mu mohl zlomit. „Nenávidím ho a myšlenka, že mohu cítit…" Ztěžka polkl. „Tohle spojení nebude trvat navěky. Ujistím se o tom. Jednou dokončím to, co ta kletba začala." Harry znovu pohlédl na Nevilla. „Pokud to mohu zastavit, pak už nikoho dalšího nezabije."

Aniž by Neville přerušil oční kontakt, prkenně přikývl. „A já ti s tím pomůžu."

Harry se vrátil k pozorování vodní hladiny s drobným úsměvem na rtech. „Já vím."

ooOoo

Už zbývaly jen tři měsíce do konce vyučování a profesoři jim začínali nadělovat hromady domácích úloh, kvůli kterým Harry a Neville prohlásili jeden ze vzdálenějších koutů knihovny za svůj. Bylo pozdní odpoledne a knihovna se začala vyprazdňovat, jak se blížila večeře.

„Budu se před jídlem muset ještě vrátit do společenské místnosti. Slíbila jsem to Hannah. Uvidíme se později," zvolala Susan.

„Jasně, měj se, Susan," odpověděl Harry, zatímco si sbírala věci, a pak zamířila pryč.

Harry odložil svou knihu a přivolal si úkol z Přeměňování, aby si něco ověřil. Volnou rukou si promnul jizvu na čele.

Ta jizva ho od minulého týdne občasně nepřestávala pobolívat. Došlo to až do takového bodu, že ho to spíše štvalo, než cokoliv jiného. Profesorka Sproutová mu sdělila, aby za ní přišel, kdyby se jeho stav náhle změnil nebo zhoršil, ale naneštěstí nemohl v současné chvíli nikdo udělat nic, aby to přestalo.

„Hele, Harry," upoutal jeho pozornost Neville, když se rozhlédl a zjistil, že jsou sami.

„Jo?"

„Myslíš, že bys mi mohl ukázat, co tě profesorka Sproutová v pátek naučila?" zeptal se nadějně.

„Jo, jasně," odpověděl Harry a rychle dal své věci na bok. Stejně už končil a chtěl si udělat přestávku. „Dobře, takže se budeš snažit, aby tvoje bezeslovné _Lumos_ začalo fungovat, a pak ho udržíš. Až to uděláš, zkusíš vychýlit svou magii, aby světlo na špičce zablikalo."

Neville přikývl, vytáhl hůlku a následoval Harryho příkladu.

Harry zavřel na několik vteřin oči, a pak je znovu otevřel. O sekundu později přimhouřil soustředěně víčka a špička jeho hůlky se rozzářila. Coral povytáhla hlavu z jeho rukávu, když se světlo začalo třepotat a zablikalo. Harry se pak přestal soustředit, hůlku sklonil a špička zhasla.

„Je to o něco těžší, než jak to zní, ale profesorka Sproutová řekla, že to pomůže naučit naší magii dlouhodobě udržet kouzla, i když nás někdo vyruší. Zkus to, Neville," pobídl ho Harry s pokrčením ramen.

Neville přikývl, sevřel obočí a začal se soustředit. Několikrát zamrkal, jeho oči se zaměřily na špičku hůlky, než se pomalu rozzářila. Pak se Neville vítězoslavně usmál, ale bohužel ztratil koncentraci a světlo pohaslo a následně se vytratilo docela.

Povzdechl si.

„Zvládneš to, Neville," povzbuzoval ho Harry. „Před několika týdny jsi ji nedokázal ani rozsvítit."

„Jo, to je pravda," souhlasil Neville, než se začal znovu soustředit.

Harry se usmál a zkusil to také znovu.

„Hele, koukni!" zvolal Neville, zapomínaje, že se nacházejí v knihovně, ale, což bylo podivné, madam Pinceová naštěstí nepřišla a nesnažila se je umlčet.

„Moc dobře, Neville," odpověděl Harry a sledoval, jak Neville neverbálně přinutil světlo své hůlky na několik vteřin se zatřepotat. „Co takhle zkusit sladit blikání?"

„Jasně," přitakal Neville nadšeně.

Harry se usmál, pobavený Nevillovým elánem.

*Hej, Harry, plánujete se vy dva někdy brzo dostavit na večeři?* přerušila je Coral.

*Co?*

*Myslím, že už večeře začala,* podotkla, a pokud hadi dokážou mrkat, tak to udělala.

„Neville, myslím, že jsme se zpozdili na večeři," odtušil Harry a rychle se postavil. „Žádný div, že je tady takové ticho."

„Co? Jak – och, ups. Mám za to, že jsme se nechali unést," odpověděl Neville, nacpal si hůlku do pouzdra ve svém rukávu a rychle si posbíral věci.

„Dobře, že jsme si vzali všechny věci potřebné do Velké síně s sebou. Zmeškali bychom polovinu hostiny, kdybychom se ještě museli vracet do společenské místnosti," poukázal Harry, když si přehazoval tašku přes rameno.

„Jo," souhlasil Neville, než vypálil z knihovny s Harrym, šťastný, že tam není madam Pinceová, která by jim nařídila, aby zpomalili.

Běželi chodbami a Harry si nedokázal pomoci, aby se necítil trochu nervózní z toho, jak tichý mu hrad připadal. Bylo zvláštní vědět, že jsou všichni na večeři a jen on a Neville se pohybovali na chodbách.

„Myslíš, že se o nás profesorka Sproutová strachuje a jsme kvůli tomu v průšvihu?" zeptal se Neville s obavami.

„Ne, ztratili jsme tolik času jen nešťastnou náhodou. A mimoto, nebudeme chybět na celé jídlo," odpověděl Harry, než zahnul za roh – jen aby se zarazil na místě.

„Auuu!" Neville vběhl přímo do Harryho rozpažených paží, které vystřelily v momentě, kdy se chystal zabočit, a nedokázal zabránit lapnutí po dechu.

„Nehýbej se…" vydechl Harry.

Neville okamžitě uposlechl, protože celou chodbu před nimi blokovala obrovská šupinatá věc.

_Drak._

Dlouhou dobu se zdálo, že si jich nevšiml. Byl příliš zaneprázdněný uvolňováním svého křídla z rohu stropu, kde bylo zapříčené. Pak se ale zatočil, jeho tvrdé šupiny se otřely o kamennou zeď a způsobily, že se její kameny začaly rozpadávat a drolit. Otočil hlavu, pokoušeje se posunout do volného prostoru, když náhle zpozoroval Harryho a Nevilla. Ztuhnul na místě.

*Óóó, ona je ještě mláďátko…* zasyčela Coral, jako by uviděla rozkošné štěňátko místo obrovského, oheň-chrlícího plaza.

*Mláďátko?* zeptal se Harry užasle s pohledem upřeným ke stvoření, jehož tělo se dotýkalo všech stěn chodby a pravděpodobně ji pokrývalo celou délkou, kam až dohlédl.

_Jak by to mohlo být mládě?_

Ačkoliv teď, když to Coral zmínila, ona, dračice, vypadala jako by tělem připomínala mládě. Její křídla byla příliš malá v porovnání s tělem (ač byla ve skutečnosti velká) a její rozměrné oči vysílaly přesně ten roztomilý pohled (když tedy člověk opomenul nebezpečné drápy, zuby a trny).

„Harry?" zašeptal Neville zděšeně, „Co budeme dělat?"

„Ještě si nejsem jistý," připustil Harry velmi tiše, očima stále zaklesnutý v očích dračice. „Coral říká, že je to dračí mládě."

„Dračí mláďata nejsou takhle velká," oponoval Neville. Jejich hlasy byly tak tiché, že zněly, jako by někdo škrábal po zdi.

*Upokoj ji, Harry,* naléhala na něj Coral, očividně ztrápená pohledem na trpícího draka.

*Jak?* zeptal se Harry poměrně hlasitě.

Neměl tušení, jak by měl uklidňovat dračí mláďata!

Ale Coral neodpověděla, protože dračice náhle přesunula hlavu blíže k nim, a její dlouhý krku se snesl dolů, protože se Harryho syčená otázka ozývala v prostoru kolem nich.

Harry zadržel dech, dumaje nad tím, jak rychle dokáže asi oheň zabít člověka. Možná, kdyby se s Nevillem stáhli za roh, byli by před plameny v bezpečí, nebo ne?

Ale ona nevydechla žádný oheň. Místo toho se na ně podívala tak nějak zvídavě, zejména na Harryho.

„Ahoj," vybreptl Harry rozpačitě, ale to jen způsobilo, že náhle obranně stáhla hlavu.

*Ne, ne, Harry, mluv hadím jazykem,* poradila mu Coral tiše z rukávu.

Harry držel ruce dole a viditelné, oči měl stále upřené do těch dračích. Neměli by on a Neville raději utíkat?

*Ahoj, prosím, neubliž nám,* vydoloval ze sebe Harry, trochu nejistý, co říct. Mohla mu vůbec rozumět?

No, nevypadala, že by rozuměla, ale odpověděla na Harryho hlas opětovným skloněním hlavy. Znovu ji přemohla zvědavost. Harry si začínal myslet, že měla Coral pravdu. Takhle by reagoval jen velmi mladý jedinec.

Harry rukou naznačil Nevillovi, aby zůstal, kde je.

*Tedy, domnívám se, že budu prostě mluvit dál,* pokračoval Harry, dovoluje svému hlasu, aby nabral na hlasitosti a ozýval se až za roh a dál do chodby za nimi. Dračice vypadala, že se jí to líbí a ještě více se zklidnila.

Harry se podíval směrem ke zdem, na kterých bylo natisknuté její šupinaté tělo. To nemohlo být pohodlné a také to vyvolalo zajímavou otázku - jak se u všech všudy dostala dovnitř? Dveře nebyly tak velké a určité chodby byly příliš úzké a nízké, aby jí dovolily projít. _Zvláštní._

*Jsi tam pěkně uvízlá, co?* zeptal se Harry, než udělal jeden váhavý krok vpřed. *Nechceme ti ublížit,* konejšil ji, což mu od ní, jak se přiblížil, vyneslo nízké zavrčení, ale nebylo to výhrůžné a nebylo to skutečné vrčení. Bylo to spíše jako dračí bědování. Nářek.

*Poranila se sama,* prohlásila Coral.

Harry souhlasně přikývl. *Neměli bychom jí přivést nějakou pomoc?*

*Nemůžeme ji tu nechat samotnou, mohla by se zranit ještě víc,* odpověděla Coral.

Harry potlačil povzdech a znovu se na ni zaměřil. *Půjdu blíž, ano? Chtěl bych se podívat, jestli ti nemůžu pomoci. Takže žádný oheň, prosím, a žádné kousání.*

Jedinou odpovědí mu bylo napřímení hlavy, jako by se dračice podivovala, co s ním má jako dělat. Harry doufal, že si o něm nebude myslet, že je vhodný k jídlu.

„Harry?" oslovil ho Neville ustaraně, zatímco zůstával u rohu.

Harry letmo pohlédl zpět. „Je to v pořádku. Nemyslím si, že je agresivní."

*Opatrně, Harry,* špitla Coral, když si všimla, jak se dračice napjala, když promluvil v angličtině.

*To je v pořádku, jen jsem mluvil se svým kamarádem, Nevillem,* oslovil ji znovu a ukázal na Nevilla, jako by se jí snažil vysvětlit, že je Neville přítel.

Zdálo se, že ji to uklidnilo, ale poté se znovu pohnula, aby se pokusila dosáhnout většího pohodlí, načež svým zapříčeným křídlem způsobila pád pořádného kusu stropního zdobného korunního žebra. Zřítila se na ně hromada kamení, roztříštila se o podlahu a jen těsně minula dračí krk.

Dračice divoce zakývala hlavou a málem Harry zasáhla krátkými rohy na hlavě.

„Dávej pozor, Harry!" vykřikl Neville, než škobrtnul o roztříštěné kameny, kterými byla chodba posetá.

Harry uskočil zpět, když ucítil, jak mu množství kamínků během otáčení osprchovalo paži, krk a ramena. Dračice vydala tlumené a vystrašené zakňučení, zvuk žulových úlomků se ozýval všude kolem nich.

A pak bylo po všem.

Harry se posadil a Neville poklekl vedle něj. Oba ztěžka dýchali. Pohlédli na dračici, která nyní spočívala hlavou na podlaze. Harry se pohnul vpřed a odplazil se nějakých pět kroků směrem k ní.

Podívala se na něj, příliš unavená a zraněná, než aby se ve skutečnosti dokázala ještě pohnout, ačkoliv se o to neustále snažila.

*Ššš, nehýbej se,* konejšil ji Harry, zatímco se přibližoval k velké hlavě, která by ho pravděpodobně bez větších obtíží dokázala pohltit celého, pokud by na to měla energii.

Dračice znovu vydala žalostně naříkavý zvuk, než Harry položil ruku na bok jejího nosu. Po tom kontaktu se uklidnila a znehybněla.

Harry netušil proč, možná to bylo proto, že nevěděl, co jiného dělat, nebo proto, že byla chodba tak tichá, ale začal si pobroukávat. Neznal slova té písně, ale byla to melodie, kterou se naučil ve škole - nějaký druh ukolébavky. Občas si ji broukal, když byl zamčený v přístěnku. Byl to pomalý, uklidňující popěvek, a tak si jej mohl brumlat dostatečně tiše, aby neobtěžoval Dursleyovi.

Neville se rychle chytil a připojil se k Harryho broukání, zatímco se Harry plazil vpřed kolem jejího krku, aby se ujistil, že už ho kameny nezasáhnou. Pohlédl na Nevilla a kývl na něj, aby pokračoval v popěvku, protože dračice zavřela oči.

Harry dovolil své magii, aby se přesunula do jeho levé ruky a spolu s Coral se pokusil odhadnout drakova zranění. V současné době už broukal pouze Neville, ale dračici to zřejmě nevadilo. Harry si nemohl pomoci, aby se nezamračil, protože cítil, jako by jí pokrýval nějaký podivný druh magie. Připomínalo mu to trochu kouzla, se kterými studenti občas přišli do kontaktu, jenže tohle nebylo kouzlo. Že by to bylo… zaklínadlo? A ohledně jejích zranění – nebyla vážná, a tak se zaměřil na zjišťování, co udělat s tím zaklínadlem.

*Ukonči to,* prohlásila Coral. *Možná právě to způsobilo, že je tak velká.*

Harry často sledoval madam Pomfreyovou, když ukončovala kouzla a další zaklínadla - na studentech samozřejmě - ale ani za nic na světě si nedokázal vzpomenout na přesnou inkantaci. Nicméně se rozhodl, že to není problém. Zrušil už přece kdejaké kletby, proč se tedy nepokusit o kouzla nebo zaklínadla?"

_No, o nic přece nejde,_ pomyslel si Harry a připravil svou magii.

*Zaklínadlo, zruš se.*

ooOoo

Hostina byla lahodná, jako vždy, ale Pomona neměla stání.

Kde byli Harry a Neville? Obyčejně sedávali vedle Susan, Justina a Ernieho, ale teď tam nebyli, vlastně, pokud nebyla slepá, vůbec se ve Velké síni nenacházeli.

No, nestalo se poprvé, že by jeden či dva studenti vynechali jídlo, a ona znala Harryho a Nevilla - zřejmě využili volné společenské místnosti, aby procvičovali neverbální _Lumos_.

Odvrátila své oči pryč od mrzimorského stolu a pohlédla na Filiuse, který právě něco říkal Minervě. Nebyla však schopná slyšet Minervinu odpověď, protože dveřmi Velké síně právě prošel sir Nicholas, nebelvírský duch.

„Pane řediteli, na čtvrtém podlaží poblíž knihovny se nachází obrovitý drak!" zvolal.

Načež Velká síň okamžitě propukla v chaos, jen aby byl bezprostředně ukončen Brumbálem, který se postavil a zaburácel: „TICHO!"

Dokonce ani nepoužil hůlku.

Pak se otočil a pohlédl na Severuse, Hagrida, Remuse a Filiuse, čímž dal jasně najevo, že si je vybral, aby ho doprovodili. Pak tiše promluvil k Minervě.

„Zapečeť za námi Velkou síň. Až bude bezpečno, pošlu patrona," řekl tak tiše, že to Pomona jen sotva zaslechla.

Když se Filius zvedal, aby Albuse a ostatní následoval, Pomona se k němu rychle nahnula. „Harry a Neville nejsou ve Velké síni. Najdi je," špitla.

Filius na ni pohlédl, vylekaný všemi těmi novinkami. „Najdeme je, Pomono," slíbil.

A s tím si pět profesorů pospíšilo ven, zanechávajíce ostatní učitele se zbytkem studentů. McGonagallová zapečetila Velkou síň okamžitě poté, co se ocitli mimo místnosti.

ooOoo

Severus a ostatní chvátali ke knihovně, ale na druhém podlaží ředitel popadl Severuse za paži.

„Ochrany ve třetím patře byly narušeny," prohlásil Brumbál.

„Najděte draka, já prověřím, co to způsobilo," odpověděl Severus a už se otáčel, aby našel nejrychlejší cestu do zakázané chodby ve třetím patře.

Brumbál na něj kývl a spolu s ostatními pokračoval dál.

Severus běžel s hůlkou v ruce. Ačkoliv skutečným Kámen nebyl v nebezpečí, nebylo by vhodné, aby to vyšlo najevo touto cestou. A kdo věděl, kdo se tam vloupal? Možná to nebyl Voldemort ale nějaký zloděj, který se dozvěděl, že je Kámen mudrců v Bradavicích. Rozhodně ale přišel se zajímavým druhem odvrácení pozornosti.

Když se dostal ke dveřím, mohl s určitostí říct, že byl Chloupek znepokojený. No, to pravděpodobně znamenalo, že se už zloděj dostal kolem něj. Mávl hůlkou a vykouzlil kouzelnou flétnu, která začala hrát tichou, pomalou melodii. S trhnutím otevřel dveře a nechal plynout hudbu, která mu dovolila dostat se bez nehody skrz padací dveře.

Podivoval se, jak dokázal ten zloděj projít tak rychle, aniž by za sebou zanechal krvavou stopu, protože bylo zřejmé, že Chloupka neuspal.

Překonat ostatní ochrany byla hračka, ačkoliv to, co pro něj připravil Remus, skutečně neočekával.

Když vstoupil do místnosti, dokázal odhadnout, že si ta osoba před ním prostě prostřílela cestu skrz, protože všude byly úlomky zbraní. Že by byly očarované, aby útočily na vetřelce?

Posunul se vpřed, směrem ke dveřím, kde byla Brumbálova poslední překážka, když zaslechl po své levici podivný zvuk.

Otočil se a trochu pozvedl hůlku. Jeho srdce si nedokázalo pomoci a z obrazu před ním se mu pevně sevřelo v hrudi.

Na zemi se nacházela runová síť, kterou Harry vytvořil, než ho poslal zpět do minulosti, a na jejím kraji setrvával klečící… Harry, který ji dokončoval.

Ale ne ten mladý muž, do kterého dospěl, ale takový, jakým byl teď. Prváček, nevinný a nezatížený vřavou války. Severus dokonce dokázal vidět i Coral obtočenou kolem jeho útlého zápěstí, když vyrýval poslední kousky sítě do podlahy.

Severus zadržel dech, rozpoznávaje, že tohle všechno bylo prostě součástí ochrany, kterou sem umístil Remus, ale v tom momentu byl tak otřesený, že se o to nestaral.

Náhle se Harryho přízrak zastavil ve svém konání a pohlédl přímo na něj.

Usmál se. „Budu muset zase zemřít a znovu tě poslat zpět?"

„_Riddikulus_!"

Bubák se rozplynul a Severus rychle vyčaroval skřínku a zabouchnul ho do ní.

Vzhled bubáka ho opravdu šokoval, a tak se pokusil zklidnit své splašené srdce a přinutil se ke klidu.

_Byl to jen bubák, pohrával si s tvými pochybami a strachy,_ odříkával si zuřivě. _Nebyla to nějaká předzvěst blížícího se selhání. Harry by tě pro něco takového zpátky nikdy neposílal._

Severus se znovu zkoncentroval a přinutil chlad, kterým se plížil jeho nitrem, aby zmizel. Koneckonců, čekala ho konfrontace s vetřelcem a on ho musel chytit, ať už to byl kdokoliv. Nemohl si dovolit rozptýlení.

Teď už dostatečně soustředný se posunul vpřed ke dveřím, které vedly do poslední místnosti, kde sídlilo zrcadlo z Erisedu. Když překročil práh, cítil nepatrné stopy odhalujících ochran, které tam umístil Brumbál. Zatlačil na dveře. Zastavil se na vrcholu schodiště a našel před zrcadlem stojící zahalenou postavu. Zavalitý muž zaujímal zcela vzpřímený a ztuhlý postoj, jako by byl pro něj velmi důležitý.

„Ach, Severusi. Jaké štěstí, že ten staroch poslal právě tebe," prohlásil muž. Jeho hlas byl lehce zdeformovaný, jako kdyby byl tvořený několika hlasy najednou.

Severus ucítil, jak se jeho znamení zahřálo. Oči se mu rozšířily poznáním. A zatímco zběsile uvažoval, zvolil si směr svého počínání.

„Můj pane," odpověděl a submisivně sklonil hlavu.

„Ano, Severusi, jsem to já," odvětil Voldemort a otočil se.

Severus zariskoval pohled vzhůru, ale udržel hlavu sehnutou a hůlku skloněnou, bez ohledu na to, jak moc si přál proklít to stvoření před sebou. Ale nedokázal zachytit Voldemortovu tvář. Kápě ji zakrývala, jako by byla očarovaná. Dokázal však vidět dvě zírající rudé oči planoucí skrz temnotu v kapuci.

„Pojď ke mně, Severusi, pomoz svému mistrovi," vybídl ho.

Severus sešel po schodech a pokusil se identifikovat hlas, který ten Voldemortův překrýval. Zněl povědomě. Velmi povědomě. A pak mu to docvaklo.

_Pettigrew._

Uzavřel svou mysl, odtrhl pohled od obrazu v zrcadle a zadoufal, že bude schopen oprostit svůj hlas od všech emocí.

„Získej pro mě ten Kámen, Severusi."

Severus polkl. „Pane, Kámen se tady nenachází."

Teplota v místnosti prudce poklesla a Severus pevně sevřel hůlku v ruce.

„A víš tedy, kde je ukrytý?" zeptal se Voldemort nebezpečně.

„Brumbál nikomu nesdělil, kam ho ukryl," zalhal Severus. „Ale řekl mi, že je to místo chráněné kouzlem _Fidelius_."

„A kdo je strážcem tajemství?"

„Brumbál, můj pane."

Severus cítil Voldemortův narůstající hněv, jeho magie ztěžovala dýchání v místnosti. Voldemort zuřivě seslal na zrcadlo odpalovací kletbu a působivě ho nechal roztříštit nárazem o zadní stěnu.

„Pak je pro mne tato cesta zavřená. Vydám se po jiné," prohlásil.

„Můj pane, potřebujete asistenci při opuštění hradu? Mohu Brumbála a ostatní svést na scestí," navrhl Severus a snažil se přitom znít ochotně a tak svolně, jak jen dokázal, zatímco se pokoušel rozhodnout, co by měl udělat dál.

„To nebude nutné, můj věrný vyzvědači. Musíš se stále chovat tak, abys dokázal toho starocha oklamat." Hůlka Voldemortovi vyklouzla z rukávu do jeho pravé ruky.

„Můj pane?"

„Bojuj se mnou, Severusi, nebo jsi snad po deseti letech učení těch usoplených spratků změknul?" zeptal se posměšně, než se vymrštil a vypálil po něm _Diffindo_.

Severus jej instinktivně odklonil.

„Moc dobře, Severusi. Vidím, že sis udržel své reflexy. Ale udržel sis i svoji moc? _Crucio! Incendio! Sectumsempra!_"

Severus uskočil a ubránil se všem.

„No tak, Severusi, jistě dokážeš i něčím oplácet? Bylo by podezřelé, kdyby byly na zdech jen značky po mých kouzlech. Ukaž mi, že je můj špeh ještě stále můj nejlepší služebník!"

Na to Severus odpověděl palbou.

Vědom si svých přílišně rozvinutých schopností, vložil do svého konání méně síly. Až na to, že zjistil, jak to bylo obtížné. Několikrát Voldemorta úmyslně minul, věda, že kdyby ho zasáhl, jen by to Temného pána rozzuřilo a možná by v něm viděl spíše hrozbu než hodnotného služebníka.

Pokud by Voldemort neposedl Pettigrewa a měl by své vlastní tělo, možná by Severus svou vylhanou masku špiona Temného pána odložil stranou, ale teď, dokonce i kdyby Voldemorta složil, jeho duše by žila dál. Voldemort neměl slitování s tím, koho posedl, bez ohledu na to, jak hluboce v něm byl zakotvený.

„Stačí, Severusi," prohlásil Voldemort a náhle přestal. „Jsem spokojen."

„Děkuji vám, můj pane. Jsem tady proto, abych vám sloužil," odpověděl Severus úslužně a znovu sklonil hlavu.

„A teď, abychom završili naši lest," pronesl a pozvedl hůlku ještě jednou.

Severus se ani nepohnul. Věděl, že tohle bude bolet, a že neexistuje nic, co by s tím mohl udělat, ne, pokud nechtěl zahodit všechen pokrok, který právě učinil, v posílení své pozice loajálního špiona pro stranu temna.

„_Diffindo! Crucio!"_

Cítil, jak se do něj první kouzlo zařízlo, a nedokázal se ovládnout, aby ho nevyděsilo vnímat, jak mu kletba drtí žebra, ale poté byly jeho obavy odsunuty stranou, když ho bolest zasáhla naplno.

Možná neměl tak moc bagatelizovat své schopnosti…

Voldemort udržoval své _Crucio_ déle než Severus očekával, ale lektvarista vydržel a nevydal ani hlásku. Nehodlal tomu monstru poskytnout to potěšení. Nechal ho, aby si myslel, že je to jen další ukázka jeho schopností, spíše než vzdoru, jímž ve skutečnosti byl.

Nakonec to přestalo.

Severus se ani neobtěžoval vzhlédnout.

„_Mdloby na tebe!_"

ooOoo

Brumbál vedl profesory nahoru ke knihovně, přesvědčený o tom, že Severus bude schopen vypořádat se s kýmkoliv, kdo byl tím vetřelcem.

Když dosáhli chodby vedoucí ke knihovně, lehce zvolnili a náhle uslyšeli… hihňání?

Brumbál zahnul za roh a uviděl to poslední, co by očekával.

V chodbě vládl naprostý chaos. Všude se válely pořádné kusy kamení a části podlahy byly zasypané něčím, o čem soudil, že byly spadlé kusy stěn. Žebra na stropě byla otlučené a zdi se zdály poškrábané něčím velmi tvrdým.

Avšak tohle nebylo to, co ho překvapilo ze všeho nejvíce.

Uprostřed chodby stáli Harry a Neville a v Harryho náruči, zabalené v jeho hábitu, leželo dračí mládě. Drak trkal hlavičkou do Harryho, čímž způsobil, že se oba chlapci smáli jeho hravosti.

Náhle Neville vzhlédl.

„Pane řediteli!" zalapal po dechu.

Brumbálovy oči zářivě zajiskřily, Remusovo obočí se ztratilo v jeho vlasech a Filius překvapeně vypískl. Hagrid si pospíšil vpřed.

„Óóó, no není to ten nejlozkošnější kousínek!" rozplýval se poloobr.

„Ve skutečnosti, Hagride, je to ona," jemně ho opravil Harry, jakmile se profesoři dostali blíž.

„Když jsme ji našli, byla _obrovská_, ale Harry zrušil kouzlo, které ji pokrývalo, a ona se okamžitě scvrkla," vysvětlil Neville, protože dračice začala znovu dorážet na Harryho, což Hagrida jen přimělo chovat se ještě více rodičovsky.

„Moh bych si ji pochovat, Arry?" zeptal se Hagrid. Jeho oči překypovaly nadějí, a tak Harry nedokázal říct ne.

Dračice lehce zneklidněná velkým mužem, kterému byla podávána, a vydala několik zděšených, energických, vrčivých zvuků.

*To je v pořádku, holka. Hagrid ti neublíží, je velmi milý,* uklidňoval ji Harry a jemně ji pohladil po hlavičce.

Když Hagrid viděl její neklid, rychle zašmátral v kapse a vytáhl… pořádný flák masa. Kousek jí odtrhl.

Harry zamrkal, ale rozhodl se raději neptat, proč ho tam má.

„Ták, teďkons uvidíme, esli jí to šmakuje," pronesl Hagrid a natáhl se k ní.

Nepotřebovala ani moc povzbuzování, aby přešla do Hagridovy prázdné ruky a s elánem sežvýkala krvavý steak, zatímco ji poloobr držel.

„Jen vokoukněte toho maloučkýho milánka," rozplýval se, když mu spolu s masem málem ukousla i jeho prst.

Harry dokázal jen užasle vrtět hlavou, než se pohledem obrátil na Brumbála, Lupina a Kratiknota.

„Musím říct, že jsem rád, když vidím, že jste vy dva v pořádku. A jsem dosti ohromen, jak jste se s tím vypořádali. K drakům je obvykle velmi těžké se přiblížit, bez ohledu na jejich věk," blahořečil jim Brumbál.

„No, nemohli jsme ji tady nechat. Zraňovala sama sebe a její křídlo bylo vzpříčené o strop. Mimoto, byla vlastně docela klidná. Myslím, že se jí ulevilo, když jsme ji našli," vysvětlil Harry.

„Jo," souhlasil Neville. „Jakmile se Harry dotkl jejího nosu a začal pobroukávat, bylo to už lehké."

Kratiknot po tom prohlášení ožil. „Pobroukávat?"

Harry zčervenal. „No, Coral mi řekla, že je to ještě mládě, a tak jsem myslel, že by ukolébavka… Prostě jsem usoudil, že by mohla pomoci, a také pomohla."

Brumbál se usmál, jeho oči zářily veselostí a pýchou, než pohlédl na Hagrida. „Věřím, že se o ni budeš schopen postarat, dokud jí nezařídím nový domov, že, Hagride? Už mám v hlavě jedno eventuální místo."

„Jasnačka, pane říditeli," odpověděl okamžitě Hagrid, naprosto uchvácený. „Ale potřebuje ňáký méno. Co takhlens Norberta?" navrhl ochotně.

„Er – jasně," odpověděl Harry. Nebyl si tím jménem moc jistý, ale zdálo se, že jí podivným způsobem sedí.

„Ohromné!" zvolal Brumbál a už se jim chystal pokynout, aby ho následovali, ale pak se zarazil, protože Harry zalapal po dechu.

Ruka se mu přitiskla na jizvu, Harry zatnul zuby a zavřel oči kvůli intenzivní bolesti.

„Harry?" oslovil ho Brumbál, pokládaje mu dlaň na rameno, aby ho zajistil. Remus vypadal poplašeně.

„Je rozzuřený, rozlícený, že ho podvedli," vydoloval ze sebe Harry, než se pokusil spolknout žluč v krku.

„Filiusi, Remusi, doprovoďte Harryho a Nevilla na ošetřovnu. Jakmile budete uvnitř, zabezpečte ji. Hagride, tebe tu nechám s drakem. Musím najít Severuse," prohlásil Brumbál rázně, a pak otočil a pospíšil si do třetího podlaží tak rychle, jak dokázal.


	25. Chapter 19

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**

s/6413108/1/

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 19 - Neočekávaný hrdina**

Albus by to zřejmě nikdy nikomu nepřiznal, ale v okamžiku, kdy se dostal ke vstupu do poslední místnosti, sotva lapal po dechu; avšak nepřestávaje dýchat vstoupil a hůlku držel ve vzduchu pro případ, že by potřeboval bezprostředně jednat.

Jeho oči rychle prohlédly místnost, nacházejíce zrcadlo z Erisedu roztříštěné u zadní stěny přímo před ním. Přesunul pohled od jeho zničené plochy a prozkoumal další části prostoru, aby našel Severuse.

V místnosti pronikavě čpěla rezidua temných kouzel a zdi byly pokryty otřesnými značkami, ale jedna z nich na tom byla zdaleka nejhůře, protože byl její povrch zašpiněn nezaměnitelnou rudou barvou krve. Pod ní se nacházela temná, zhroucená postava.

„Severusi!"

Přispěchal vpřed, obávaje se nejhoršího, protože zrakem zachytil louži krve, která se pod bezvládným tělem mistra lektvarů začala tvořit.

Zatímco překlenoval vzdálenost, pohotově prohlédl zbytek místnosti a rychle zjistil, že vetřelec už je dávno pryč. On a Severus byli sami.

Obrátil Severuse na záda, vděčný a zároveň ustaraný, protože dýchání mladšího muže znělo trhaně. Brumbál okamžitě začaroval horní část jeho oděvu, aby se rozepnula a on našel zdroj krvácení. To, co zjistil, ho naplnilo hrůzou. Na mužově těle se nacházela rozsáhlá sečná rána. Začínala přímo pod pravou klíční kostí a táhla se až dolů, kolem výběžku nejspodnějšího pravého žebra. Albusovo srdce udělalo přemet, protože rána byla nejen dlouhá, ale i hluboká. Dokonce prosvítala i bělostnost kostí.

„Severusi, vydrž!" naléhal, navzdory vědomí, že je jeho bývalý student v bezvědomí. Špičkou hůlky namířil na vrchol sečné rány, než začal hůlkou zvolna pohybovat dolů a zase zpět. „_Vulnera sanentur… Vulnera sanentur… Vulnera sanentur_…"

Nakonec se většina krve, která se vsákla do Severusových šatů, i ta, která zůstala rozlitá kolem, začala vstřebávat zpět do rány, kůže kolem se stáhla k sobě a znovu se spojila. Ředitel sice nebyl vyškolený lékouzelník, ale ani nebyl žádný začátečník.

Když se ujistil, že ošetřil Severuse, jak nejlépe dovedl, nadzdvihl ho levitačním kouzlem vzhůru a spěchal s ním na ošetřovnu.

ooOoo

Harry a Neville, sedící na posteli na ošetřovně, pohupovali nohama tam a zpět a čekali, až bude zrušeno zapečetění. Harry dumal nad tím, o co tady šlo. Dostal se snad Voldemort znovu do hradu? Využil snad Norbertu jako rozptýlení? Rozhodně to tak vypadalo. Vysvětlovalo by to, proč ho zabolela jizva, i proč Brumbál tak chvátal, jakmile mu to řekl.

Když se zeptal profesorů, co se děje, nepodali mu žádné skutečné vysvětlení, ačkoliv vypadali znepokojeně, což ho znervózňovalo. Kde byl profesor Snape? A proč Brumbál tvrdil, že ho musí jít hledat?

Náhle se Harrymu dostalo jeho odpovědi, protože dveře ošetřovny se otevřely a ředitel kvapně vstoupil. Profesor Snape se vznášel za ním, jako by byl nesen na neviditelných nosítkách.

„Poppy, dokrvovací lektvar," zvolal Brumbál, pot se mu viditelně perlil na obočí.

Harrymu i ostatním bylo jasné, že zřejmě celou tu cestu od místa, kde našel mistra lektvarů, běžel.

Madam Pomfreyová si se zalapáním po dechu pospíšila do své kanceláře, zatímco Brumbál Snapea levitoval vpřed, a pak ho jemně uložil na postel v zadní části ošetřovny. Harry seskočil z postele, na které seděl, a přihrnul se k nim, aby také pomohl.

„Co se stalo?" vyptával se Harry, zdrcený stavem svého oblíbeného učitele. Na jeho šatech byla krev, jeho kůže vypadala velmi bledě a na jeho hrudi se vyjímala dlouhá, úplně čerstvá jizva.

Brumbál neodpověděl a namísto toho se otočil na Lupina a Kratiknota.

„Už jsem poslal zprávu Minervě. Studenti zůstanou zamčení ve Velké síni, dokud si nebudeme jistí, že se na hradě nepohybuje žádný vetřelec. Poslal jsem pro Pomonu a několik další profesorů, aby nám pomohli s prohlídkou hradu."

Pak pohlédl znovu na profesora Snapea, který stále setrvával v bezvědomí. Harry už byl nyní přímo u postele.

*Cítím černou magii, Harry,* varovala ho Coral.

*Ano, já také,* odpověděl Harry.

Poppy přistoupila s lektvarem, ale zarazila se, když zjistila, že ředitel na Severuse soustředěně zírá.

„Zavolejte mě, až se vzbudí. A také se nikdo mimo tuto místnost nedozví, že byl zraněn, rozumíte?" vybídl je Brumbál, jeho oči na závěr dopadly na Harryho a Nevilla.

„Rozumíme, pane," odpověděl Harry a Neville přikývl.

Ředitel pokynul Lupinovi a Kratiknotovi a okamžitě s nimi odešel.

„Neville, pokud bys mohl, dojdi pro lahvičku s nápisem třemdava bílá," řekla madam Pomfreyová, zatímco mávala hůlkou nad profesorem, aby se ujistila, že nehrozí nebezpečí… nikomu z nich. Poté do něj vkouzlila dokrvovací lektvar, než kývla na Harryho, aby začal se svou prací, dokud Neville nedonese třemdavu.

Nebylo třeba dalšího pobídnutí. Harry umístil levou ruku na mužovo holé rameno, několik centimetrů od vrcholu jizvy.

*Co je v nepořádku?* zašeptal Harry, vysílaje svou magii, aby se mu ten obraz zjevil před očima.

Harry uviděl naštípnutá žebra na místě, kde ho pořezala kletba, a také jednotlivé obrazy zjizvené tkáně shromážděné tam, kde ředitel před nedávnem uzavřel to těžké zranění. Na temeni profesorovy hlavy objevil otok, jako by se muž několikrát praštil hlavou o něco tvrdého. Naštěstí nenarazil na žádné zlomeniny lebky. Také našel nějakou podivnou zduřeninu na vnitřku jeho levého předloktí, ale to nebylo tak vážné, takže tomu Harry moc nevěnoval pozornost. V tuto chvíli ho znepokojovala horší zranění, než se do jeho zorného pole dostaly velmi rychlé záblesky něčeho dalšího.

Nemohl popadnout dech. Obrazy, které sledoval, byly až příliš podobné těm, které už jednou viděl.

Byl vděčný, že nebyly tolik vážné, ale i tak ho to vyděsilo a on těžce polkl.

Profesorova nervová zakončení v prstech a na končetinách byla poškozená a tkáň v jejich okolí oteklá. Vlastně trpěly jistým stupněm traumatu všechny mužovy nervy a Harry v duchu rychle přišel k odpovědi.

Stejně jako u Longbottomových byl profesor Snape vystaven kletbě_ Cruciatus_.

„Madam Pomfreyová," zvolal Harry, jeho hlas zněl roztřeseně, „_Cruciatus_."

Doširoka otevřela oči, přerušujíc přípravu třemdavy. Neville pobledl.

„Až se probudí, nechám ho vypít lektvar. Naneštěstí ho do něj nemohu vkouzlit stejně jako dokrvovací lektvar," pronesla pevně, rozhodnuta, že nyní není ten správný čas se Harryho vyptávat, jak ví o tom, že to byla právě kletba _Cruciatus_, nebo dokonce, jak o té kletbě vůbec dozvěděl.

Harry přikývl a znovu pohlédl na mistra lektvarů

„Vyléčím, co budu moci," řekl Harry, než se zarazil. „Madam Pomfreyová, mám se pokusit zahojit i tu jizvu?"

„Ne, to zvládne třemdava," ujistila ho.

Harry přitakal, rozprostřel magii a započal se soustředit na úkol, který měl před sebou.

Vyléčit naštípnutá žebra bylo snadné a odstranit otok na temeni hlavy také, ale pak Harry zaváhal a položil si otázku, jestli by se měl pokoušet přesunout i na nervy nebo ne.

*Měli bychom, Coral?*

*Můžeme se pokusit zmenšit otoky, což by mohlo ulehčit bolesti,* navrhla Coral. *A co se zbytku týče… nevím.*

*Dobře,* odpověděl Harry, přesunul se do léčitelského módu a opatrně vyslal trochu magie vpřed, aby pevně uchopil mužovu kouzelnou moc.

Magie mistra lektvarů rozhodně vyvolávala jiný pocit než u ostatních, které léčil. Byla výrazná, hutná a v jistých ohledech dokonce mocnější než ředitelova.

Harry vydechl a snažil se zaměřit na otoky kolem nervů, vedouce své vnitřní oko, aby mu ukázalo tolik, kolik dokáže.

Bylo to zvláštní, alespoň tolik mohl říct. Kolem nervů byly zduřeniny a také množství různě vážných zranění. Na profesorových dlaních a špičkách prstů to bylo dokonce ještě horší. Avšak to mu nepřipadalo divné.

Většinu nervů obklopovala tenká vrstva magie. Když se na to podíval blíže, všiml si, že více zbytkové kletby leželo vně těch membrán, ale na druhé straně, u nervů, jí bylo jen málo. Jako by se ta tenká stěna chovala jako přepážka. Pokračoval v prohlídce a zjistil, že byla membrána na špičkách prstů odstraněna. Tam, kde se kletba dokázala dostat skrz a odtrhnout vrstvu, byly otřepané hrany dovolující útočit na odhalené nervstvo bez jakéhokoliv vyrušení.

Harry přeléčil sousedící oteklou tkáň, ale vůbec se mu nelíbila myšlenka, že by tam měl nechat rezidua kletby. Jenže nevěděl, co ohledně toho dělat, takže se raději rozhodl, že pomůže znovu vybudovat něco, co se zdálo jako profesorova obranná linie, a nechal rezidua svému osudu. Usoudil, že obnovení membrán nebude tak složité. Asi takové, jako by ve své mysli znovu přetvářel vrstvy kůže, a to už dělal mnohokrát.

Chvilku prozkoumával magii obklopující nervy a uvažoval, jestli má takové hradby v sobě každý čaroděj a jestli povstanou ve vteřině, kdy je zasažen nějakém strašlivým kouzlem. Předpokládal, že by to bylo možné, ačkoliv nervy paní Longbottomové kolem sebe neměly žádnou magickou membránu. A možná proto byl celý její nervový systém tak silně poškozen.

*Membrány, obnovte se a posilněte,* prohlásil. Pozvolna, velmi pozvolna uvolňoval svou magii a pohyboval s ní spolu s profesorovou kolem nervů.

Lehce zatahal za stávající stěnu a požádal magii, aby okopírovala její složení i povahu, než ji roztáhne po obnaženém nervu. A poté, jako malířským štětcem, klouzal po magii, která se věnovala své práci na všech ostatních místech, posilovala ochranu a upevňovala oddíly, které začaly trpět opotřebováním. O několik minut později se Harry stáhl, potěšený tím, co v hlavě viděl.

*Myslím, že je to vše, co můžeme pro tuto chvíli udělat,* řekl ke Coral.

*Souhlasím,* odpověděla.

ooOoo

Brumbál se na židli vedle Severusovy postele lehce ošil. Bylo pozdě, ale Albus se ještě nedokázal přinutit jít do postele. Vlastně si možná nepůjde lehnout vůbec.

Hrad byl prohledán od sklepa až po půdu, ale nenašla se ani stopa po něčem, co by jim naznačovalo, kam se vetřelec ztratil… či dokonce jestli tam vůbec byl. Tedy kromě třetího poschodí, kde ho Severus konfrontoval. Bylo to dosti frustrující. Měl podezření, že ten pokusný zloděj použil tajnou chodbu a nějak magicky zakryl svou přítomnost, když do Bradavic vstupoval i je opouštěl.

Věřil tomu, že byl tím nezvaným hostem Voldemort, ale dokud si nepromluví se Severusem, nebude mít jistotu.

Albus zavřel oči. Kdyby se k Severusovy dostal jen o několik minut později, mladší muž mohl vykrvácet.

Upřímně, nevěděl, co by dělal, kdyby přišel pozdě.

Tiše vydechl, aby se pokusil uklidnit, protože si připomněl, že Harry leží na posteli vedle Severuse. Madam Pomfreyová a profesorka Sproutová měly pocit, že by bylo lepší, kdyby na noc zůstal na ošetřovně pro případ, že by byl zasažen dalším záchvatem bolesti hlavy.

Brumbál stočil oči k Severusovi. Částečně si přál, aby byl nesouhlasil s myšlenkou madam Pomfreyové ponechat mladšího muže spát. Avšak, jakkoliv moc toužil po odpovědích, věděl, že muž potřebuje odpočinek, zejména potom, co se dozvěděl, že byl dosti dlouhou dobu držen pod _Cruciatem_.

Takže Albus musel ohledně toho, co se stalo, teoretizovat.

Dozvěděl se Voldemort, že je Severus špion? Proč ho ale pak rovnou nezabil? Stalo se to proto, že nebyl v současné podobě, ať už byla jakákoliv, dost silný na seslání smrtící kletby, a tak poté prostě rychle utekl? Nebo Severuse mučil, protože nebyl pro sebe schopen získat Kámen? Nic z toho nedávalo smysl.

Složil svou vrásčitou tvář do dlaně. Představa Severuse nehybně ležícího a zhrouceného na podlaze mu před očima znovu probleskla.

Na kratinký okamžik si myslel, že…

Stlačil si kořen nosu a zavřel oči. Nebylo by správné zhroutit se na místě, kde ho mohl kdokoliv vidět, zejména ne student, který ležel na přilehlé posteli, navzdory tomu, že jmenované dítě spalo.

Zadní část ošetřovny byla zahrazená těžkými závěsy. A ačkoliv to neposkytovalo tolik soukromí jako zeď, bylo pro madam Pomfreyovou jednodušší pohybovat se kolem nich a uspořádat místnosti tímto způsobem. A také - studenti někdy zahlédli závěsy zatažené, tak to nebude příliš vybočovat z normálu, pokud by se dostali na ošetřovnu a přelétli ji pohledem. Harry a Severus leželi na stejné straně, mimo zorné pole návštěvníků.

Madam Pomfreyová naštěstí neočekávala, že by tam některý z nich zůstával nějak moc dlouho. Bylo velmi pravděpodobné, že se mistr lektvarů bude chovat podle očekávání a až se ráno vzbudí, s reptáním se přesune zpět do svých vlastních komnat. A co se Harryho týkalo, tohle bylo jen preventivní opatření na noc.

Brumbál sejmul ruku z tváře a pohlédl na Severuse. Merline, opravdu by se měl napít horkého kakaa.

„Pokračuj ve spánku, můj chlapče. Brzy se vrátím zpět," zašeptal tiše, něžně Severuse pohladil po pravé paži, a pak vstal.

ooOoo

Harry nespal. Vlastně byl plně vzhůru, i přes všechny ty zmatené události toho dne. A skutečnost, že pan ředitel seděl na druhé straně postele profesora Snapea měla s jeho bdělostí možná také co dělat.

Sledoval ředitele zpod přikrývky a činil tak od té doby, kdy muž vstoupil na ošetřovnu, hodinu poté, co ho madam Pomfreyová laskavě uložila.

Místnost byla zahalená v temnotě, ale on i tak dokázal rozpoznat ředitelovy pohyby a rysy. Dokonce i z místa, kde ležel, bylo Harrymu jasné, že byl Brumbál ustaraný, a pokud byla jeho intuice správná, že to mělo co do činění s útokem na profesora Snapea.

Harryho rovněž trápilo, co se stalo, obzvláště s ohledem na kletbu_ Cruciatus_. Ale madam Pomfreyová ho uklidnila, že se profesor plně uzdraví a že mu jeho hadí jazyk doopravdy velkou měrou pomohl. Harry se pokoušel ohledně toho necítit tak hrdě, ale bylo příjemné vědět, že skutečně pomohl muži, který toho pro něj v tak krátkém čase tolik udělal. Hodně mu toho dlužil.

Harry polkl, když spatřil, že ředitel sklonil hlavu do dlaně. Doopravdy to vypadalo, jako by měl ten starý kouzelník na krajíčku. Nebyl si jistý, co by udělal, kdyby viděl dospělého člověka plakat, zejména pana ředitele. Dospělí prostě nepláčou, a určitě ne muži.

V duchu si oddechl, když se zdálo, že se ředitel dal dohromady, stiskl svůj lehce pokřivený nos, a pak ruku sklonil.

Poté se muž náhle předklonil trochu dopředu a něco zašeptal, než profesora Snapea pohladil po paži.

Tohle jednání vyvolalo v Harrym jednu vzpomínku a připomnělo mu to tu podivnou zduřeninu na vnitřku profesorova předloktí.

Ve chvíli, kdy se na tu myšlenku zaměřil, Brumbál vstal, otočil se a tiše zmizel za závěsy. Harry slyšel ředitelovy kroky, jak muž opouštěl místnost.

Harry nemohl uvěřit tomu, že na ten zvláštní otok na lektvaristově paži zapomněl, protože když se všechno zdálo v pořádku, prostě mu to vyklouzlo z hlavy. No, pravděpodobně to nic nebylo, ale neškodilo by to zkontrolovat a ujistit se, že je to pryč, ať už to bylo cokoliv.

Zřejmě profesora něco zasáhlo, když bojoval s útočníkem.

Harry se posadil a Coral se zavrtěla.

*Co to děláš, Harry?* zeptala se.

*Chci jen zkontrolovat profesorovu paži. Předtím jsem na to zapomněl. Chceš mi pomoct?* zeptal se.

*Jistě.*

Coral se rozvinula ze svého místečka na polštáři a obtočila se mu kolem zápěstí.

Harry bezhlučně vstal a přešel na levou stranu profesorovy postele. Za běžných okolností by měl pocit, že narušuje mužův osobní prostor, ale právě teď byl profesor Snape svým způsobem jeho pacient. A jeho odpovědností bylo se ujistit, že bude v pořádku.

Harry pomalu a trochu nejistě položil ruku s Coral na Snapeovu levou paži a rozprostřel trochu své magie.

To, co cítil předtím, tam stále bylo, ale když to Harry prozkoumal detailněji svou magií, bylo to víc než jen obyčejné zduření. V tom místě se koncentrovala magie a nebyla profesorova. Byla temná, zvrácená a záludná. Harry měl pocit, jako by byla téměř živá.

Harry se zamračil, pohnul rukou, opatrně profesorovi odhrnul rukáv a otočil jeho paži vzhůru. I přesto, že jediné světlo v místnosti přicházelo skrz okna ošetřovny, Harryho oči si dávno uvykly na to přítmí a dokázaly rozpoznat, že na mužově ruce… něco bylo.

_Tetování?_

*Co je to?* zeptala se Coral.

Bylo bledě šedé a mělo tvar lebky a hada. Nebylo moc výrazné, jako by bylo něčím napůl smyté nebo opotřebované. Ale v jeho okolí se nacházel mlhavý, tmavý odstín a celé se zdálo v tom tlumeném světle být v pohybu.

„Říká se tomu Temné znamení."

ooOoo

„… můj chlapče. Brzy se vrátím."

Severus zůstal nehybným a nechával oči zavřené, i když rychle rozeznal, kdo to právě promluvil a nevědomě ho tak probral z dřímoty dotekem na jeho paži. Zaměřil se na okolí. Uslyšel, jak ředitel odchází z místnosti, a také vnímal, že se v jeho blízkosti nachází ještě nějaká jiná osoba.

Uvolnil se, když mu došlo, že je to Harry. Nebylo to žádné překvapení. Znal Pomfreyovou a věděl, že si ho bude chtít ponechat u sebe v případě, že by se jeho jizva znovu probrala, jak se to zřejmě stalo, když se Voldemort dozvěděl, že ho Brumbál podvedl.

Rychle ohodnotil svá zranění a byl překvapen, že necítí následné účinky mučící kletby. Asi by za to měl poděkovat Harrymu. Hrudník měl trochu ztuhlý a došlo mu, že to bylo pravděpodobně způsobeno aplikací třemdavy, ale celkově se jinak necítil nijak zle.

Náhle upoutal jeho pozornost zvuk po jeho levici.

_Ach, hadí jazyk._ Harry bez pochyby vstává z postele. Možná by měl něco říct a odradit Harryho od kradmého plížení, ale nějak pochyboval, že tohle bylo to, co Harry právě dělal. Třeba jen potřebuje na toaletu.

Ale proč se teď objevil u jeho postele?

Severus se ani nepohnul, chtěl vědět, co Harry udělá, ačkoliv muset opravdu hodně bojovat sám se sebou, aby nezareagoval, když se Harry dotkl jeho paže skrz rukáv.

_Mohl by náhodou…?_

A pak ucítil, jak se do něj chlapcova magie vsákla a prozkoumávala jeho levou paži.

Připadalo mu to jako naprosto neskutečné, když Harryho otočil jeho paži a začal mu vyhrnovat rukáv, protože v tom momentu se Severus musel přinutit k okamžitému rozhodnutí.

_Měl by odhalit, že je vzhůru, a zastavit ho? Nebo by ho měl nechat se podívat?_

Nakonec Severus došel k rozhodnutí, že ho nechá, aby se podíval. Tohle tajemství už nemělo cenu udržovat a možná to později všechno usnadní. A také to nebylo tak, že by to Harry nedokázal objevit sám. Měl k dispozici dostatek vodítek. _K čertu_, možná to už dokonce i věděl.

Otevřel oči, slyšel, že Coral zasyčela něco, co znělo jako otázka, protože viděla, jak Harry zírá na tu největší chybu jeho života.

„Říká se tomu Temné znamení," prohlásil Severus tiše.

Sdělit mu to bylo ve skutečnosti jednodušší, než si myslel; ačkoliv možná tomu napomohlo i to, že Harry leknutím uskočil dozadu.

„Profesore! Omlouvám se, chtěl jsem se jen ujistit – myslím tím, že předtím…" začal roztřeseně.

„Nezlobím se na vás, pane Pottere," odvětil, posadil se a pokusil sebou neškubnout kvůli ostré bolesti v okolí před nedávnem uzavřené rány, kterou ten pohyb způsobil.

„Neměl byste se hýbat, pane," varoval ho Harry, než pohotově sklapl pusu.

Severus se ušklíbl a musel bojovat s pobaveným úsměvem. „Jak vidím, už jste od madam Pomfreyové něco převzal."

Harry se kousl do rtu, což bylo chování, které u něj Severus mnohokrát předtím pozoroval, když chlapec přemýšlel nebo byl nervózní.

„Takže, mám za to, že o draka bylo postaráno, správně?" zeptal se Severus, přetočil zpět svou ruku a položil na ní pravačku. Nemohl si pomoci. Dokonce, i když to Harry už viděl, cítil se ohledně toho rozpačitě.

Harry přikývl, pokoušeje se nesměřovat očima k ukrytému znamení. „Ano, pane. Našli jsme ji s Nevillem. Ten vetřelec ji zvětšil a ona pak zablokovala celou chodbu. Ale Neville a já jsme se s tím vypořádali. On mi pomohl ji uklidnit ukolébavkou a já ji pak zmenšil na normální velikost."

Severus dokázal odhadnout, že to bylo velmi hrubé shrnutí uplynulých událostí. Ale zřejmě se mu od ředitele později dostane podrobnější a spletitější verze.

„Zmenšil na normální velikost?" zeptal se, pokynul Harrymu, aby si prostě sedl na kraj postele u jeho kolen, a trochu se posunul, aby mu udělal dostatek místa.

Harry nervózně přistoupil a usadil se na okraj. Nejprve se cítil nesvůj, ale brzy se přes to přenesl.

„Bylo to jen mládě. Teď se o ni stará Hagrid," usmál se Harry. „Víte, Hagrid mi řekl, že by chtěl draka hned ten první den, co jsme se setkali. Vsadím se, že se mu splnil sen."

Severus si dovolil tiché zasmání a zauvažoval o budoucí Norbertě. Rozhodně se stala užitečnou a dokonce si Harryho i pamatovala. Díky ní, Harrymu a němu byli schopni zadržet mnoho Smrtijedů a čtyři temné velitele dostatečně dlouho na to, aby ostatní uprchli do bezpečí podzemních tunelů.

Severus zamrkal a oprostil se od vzpomínek.

„Taky vám to říkal?" zeptal se Harry zvědavě, protože si myslel, že profesor vzpomíná na rozhovor s poloobrem a ne na bitvu, ve které zvítězili ve vzdálené budoucnosti.

„Ne tolika slovy, ale je široko daleko známé, že má Hagrid rád zvířata, ke kterým se ostatní bojí i přiblížit," odpověděl prostě.

Harry přitakal, očividně nejistý ohledně toho, jak pokračovat v rozhovoru. Pohlédl na Severusovu levou pažil.

Severus potlačil povzdech. Otočil levačku vzhůru a znovu odhalil znamení. Prstem obtáhl jeho vnitřní okraj. Harry zíral.

„Získal jsem ho ve svém mládí. Byl jsem bláhový, mladý a měl jsem strach," začal tiše. „Navázal jsem kontakt s několika lidmi, kteří věděli o mých lektvarových a dalších schopnostech. Nabídli mi to, co jsem si myslel, že chci. Moc a uznání."

„Kdo to byl?" zeptal se Harry v sotva patrném šepotu.

„Smrtijedi. Následovníci Temného pána."

Harry zamrkal a Severus by řekl, že si v duchu snažil, jak nejlépe uměl, domyslet, co to znamenalo.

„Tímhle označuje své následovníky. Dovoluje mu to přivolat nás k sobě, bez ohledu na to, kde je…" doplnil, než ponuře dodal: „Tedy krom dalších věcí."

Harry polkl, ale jeho oči neobsahovaly ani zdaleka tolik strachu, kolik Severus očekával. Byly tam obavy, jistě, ale bylo toho ještě víc - porozumění a úcta.

Tak moc mu to připomnělo Harryho, kterého opustil, že se prostě musel odvrátit.

Následovala dlouhá pauza vyplněná tichem.

„Myslím, že tomu rozumím, pane," zašeptal Harry. „Nemusíte říkat nic víc."

Severus stočil své oči zpět na něj, ohromený, když pochopil, jak rychle se z chlapce stal mladý muž, který mu byl v budoucnosti tak známý a jím respektovaný. Jeho intuitivnost a vlídné porozumění bylo vždy přítomné, ano, předpokládal, že ano, ale vidět to vznikat v tomto věku a díky němu bylo poněkud udivující. Uložil se zády do polštářů a stáhl rukáv zpět přes své znamení. Jeho výpověď ještě nebyla u konce.

„Stojím v nebezpečné pozici, pane Pottere. V jedné ruce držím svůj život a v té druhé životy ostatních. Jednoho dne si budu nucen zvolit."

„Myslím, že už jste si zvolil," prohlásil Harry měkce. „To proto jste se vrátil zraněný, že?"

Severus zatnul zuby. Chlapcova vyspělost v jistých věcech, zejména týkajících se života a smrti, ho vždy vyváděla z konceptu, obzvláště v budoucnosti. Připomínalo mu to to, že i když byl chlapec ještě malý, nebyl tak úplně dítětem, alespoň ne ve směru, v jakém většina lidí uvažovala, že by měl být.

Už měl na jazyku odpověď, ale náhle měl pocit, že v místnosti vnímá přítomnost ještě někoho dalšího. Rychle ji rozpoznal jako ředitelovu. Vědom si toho, že cokoliv řekne, zaslechne to i ten muž, volil svá slova obezřetně.

ooOoo

Albus, s hrnečkem horkého kakaa v ruce, bezhlučně vstoupil na ošetřovnu, opatrný, aby nezpůsobil žádný hluk. Nechtěl je probudit. Pomfreyovou by nepotěšilo, kdyby se dozvěděla, že tak učinil.

„To proto jste se vrátil zraněný, že?" slyšel Harryho otázku, když otevíral dveře.

Brumbál se zarazil, na okamžik nejistý co dělat. Nelíbilo se mu, že by měl poslouchat, ale také nechtěl přerušit rozhovor, který byl očividně dosti citlivý. A stejně tak jen těžko dokázal ovládat svou zvědavost. A tak v tichosti čekal a poslouchal.

„Přál si, aby to vypadalo, jako bych proti němu bojovat a prohrál, a pan ředitel tak uvěřil, že byla má pozice špeha vyzrazená."

„Proč by chtěl Voldemort něco takového?"

„Snažím se nemít pro mysl Temného pána pochopení, Pottere, ale asi věřil tomu, že mi teď ředitel sdělí věci, se kterými by se mi předtím nesvěřil."

„Proč by si to myslel?"

„Temný pán má své způsoby získávání informací, dokonce i směrem ke kouzelníkům je schopen použít nekonvenčních metod stejně jako já. Ředitel mi kvůli tomu nesděluje plno věcí, a to je jen dobře. Pokud by mě Temný pán byť jen podezříval ze zrady, vyslechne mě při první možné příležitosti a bylo by jen otázkou času, než by se ode mě dozvěděl všechno, co vím. To proto mi pan ředitel neříká všechno. Avšak i tak znám věci, které se Temný pán nesmí nikdy dozvědět, takže se mu podvoluji, i když to není právě… příjemné."

„Co budete dělat, když se někdy dozví pravdu?" vydechl Harry s očima dokořán.

„Budu dělat to, co jsem dělal až dosud, pane Pottere - bojovat."

Brumbál cítil, jak se jeho srdce pro Severuse nadýmá pýchou.

„Pan ředitel tady předtím byl," prohlásil Harry po krátké odmlce.

„Och?"

„Jo, seděl u vaší postele."

Albus by si opravdu přál vidět Severusův výraz, ale závěsy mu stály v cestě. No, tón jeho hlasu bude muset stačit.

„Máte nějaký konkrétní důvod, proč jste to zmínil?" zeptal se Severus klidně.

Albus dokázal podle následné pauzy vyvodit, že si Harry nebyl jistý, jak pokračovat.

„Vypadal, že se o vás opravdu bojí," přiznal nakonec.

Brumbál se jen taktak vyvaroval zavrtění, teď už se opravdu začínal cítit špatně ohledně celého toho odposlouchávání, ale v současné chvíli tam prostě uvízl. Kdyby teď udělal nějaký zvuk, dozvěděli by se, že tady byl, a to by bylo ještě více nevhodné. A bezhůlkové tišící kouzlo nehodlal riskovat. Věděl, jak je Severus citlivý na magii, a tohle by jeho přítomnost rychle odhalilo.

„Panu řediteli leží zájmy jeho zaměstnanců velmi na srdci. Takže mám za to, že jsme pro něj, svým způsobem, něco jako rodina. Nepřekvapuje mě, že jste ho viděl u mě na návštěvě. Dokáže být poměrně sentimentální, ale není to nepříjemné. Je to ta část, která ho dělá Brumbálem a možná tím nejlepší ředitelem, jakého Bradavice kdy měly."

„Hagrid říká, že už _je_ tím nejlepším," podotkl Harry, v jeho hlasu zazněl úsměv.

Albus by přísahal, že právě zaslechl, jak Severus zadusil svůj vlastním smích.

„To velmi pravděpodobně být může, ale protože jsem osobně neznal žádného ředitele před ním, nemohu říct, že jím i je."

„To je asi pravda," souhlasil Harry.

„Viděl jste tu část ředitele, kterou zahlédnou jen málokteří, pane Pottere. Veřejnost ho vnímá jako mocný vzor, jako vy, a většina Ministerstva v něm vidí nepřemožitelného vůdce, který dokáže vyřešit jejich problémy. Jen velmi málo lidí dokáže vzít v úvahu i skutečnost, že je prostě jen člověk."

„Myslím, že tomu rozumím."

„Pravděpodobně tomu rozumíte lépe než většina, pane Pottere. Ale teď, pokud nechcete ráno pocítit hněv madam Pomfreyové, mám za to, že byste si měl jít raději lehnout."

„Dobře, pane."

Brumbál počkal ještě patnáct minut potom, co slyšel, jak se Harry přesunul zpět do své postele, než tiše vstoupil a snažil se, jak nejlépe dokázal, aby to vypadalo, jako by prostě právě přišel.

Podíval se na Severuse, který zřejmě znovu usnul, než obrátil oči k Harrymu. Chlapec ležel pod přikrývkami stočený do klubíčka zády k němu. Coral byla svinutá u jeho hlavy na polštáři.

S něžným úsměvem na rtech prostě vklouzl na židli u Severusovy postele a tiše se posadil, zatímco upíjel ze svého nyní již vlažného kakaa. Výčitky, které ráno obdrží od Pomfreyové, že zůstal celou noc vzhůru, snese s radostí, protože v současné chvíli prostě nebylo na světě žádného místa, kde by se ocitl raději.

ooOoo

Ve škole se nikdy nedozvěděli, co se ve skutečnosti stalo, ačkoliv ještě několik dní poté kolovaly mezi dětmi prapodivné a přebujelé šeptandy. Jedinou věcí, kterou mezi ně Brumbál vypustil, byla skutečnost, že se v budově opravdu vyskytoval drak, přesně, jak prohlašoval sir Nicholas. Nepotvrdil, ani nevyvrátil přítomnost narušitele či to, že by bojoval se Severusem. Bylo rozhodnuto, že není třeba, aby studenti znali podrobnosti; a obzvláště fakt, že i ten nejobávanější profesor utrpěl zranění vyžadující si noční pobyt na ošetřovně.

Studenty nebyl naneštěstí opomenut fakt, že noc na ošetřovně strávil Harry Potter. Spletité příběhy zahrnující Pottera a obrovitého draka rychle narostly šílených rozměrů a všechny ty škody, které Norberta způsobila stěnám a stropu na chodbě, jen posloužily k posílení všech těch drbů. A na ničem, co snad Harry nebo Neville řekli, vůbec nezáleželo.

Harry a Neville se mezi studentským osazenstvem rychle stali synonymem _krotitelů draků_.

Co se Norberty týkalo, Brumbál bezodkladně domluvil její přemístění do nového domova – k Flamelovým – k Hagridovu velkému zklamání, protože se o ni mohl starat jen zhruba jeden den.

Celkem vzato byl následující týden plný respekt vyvolávajících spekulací a úvah o Harrym a Nevillovi, a mnoho dětí si přálo znát pravdu o obrovitém drakovi na chodbě a o tom, jak si ho dokázali podmanit dva prváci. Nikdo nevěřil tomu, že byl ten drak ve skutečnosti jen zvětšeným mládětem (jak se jim pokoušeli vysvětlit Harry a Neville). Všichni měli pocit, že jen opakují příběh, který jim učitelský sbor nařídil vyprávět, protože bylo přece naprosto jasné, že se toho událo daleko víc, než co profesoři přiznali.

Nakonec se ale všechny fámy usadily, částečně i proto, že se blížily zkoušky konané na konci školního roku a každý se snažil dohonit, co zameškal, aby se na ně připravil.

Profesoři nicméně zůstávali napjatí. Skutečnost, že Voldemort znovu dokázal proniknout do hradu, jim pochopitelně dělala starosti a všichni se opravdu těšili na příchod léta, až budou moci být posíleny školní ochrany. Ředitel jim rovněž sdělil, aby byli, než ta doba nastane, obzvláště bdělí a hlásili všechno neobvyklé, bez ohledu na bezvýznamnost takové věci.

ooOoo

„Říká, že ho jizva stále čas od času pobolívá," podotkla profesorka Sproutová s povzdechem.

„Třeba jen pociťuje návaly Voldemortovy frustrace, že selhal ohledně získání Kamene, ne?" rozumoval Kratiknot.

Oba dva se nacházeli ve Filiusově kabinetu u učebny Kouzelných formulí.

„Sama jsem Harrymu navrhovala to samé, ale nezdálo se, že by takovou možnost vůbec zvažoval."

„Takže si myslíš, že může Voldemort plánovat něco dalšího?"

„Jakpak by ne v jeho případě? Severus uvedl, že to monstrum zmínilo, že se teď tedy vydá po jiné cestě, když je Kámen mimo jeho dosah," pokračovala Pomona a začínala být opravdu nervózní. „Och, jen bych si přála, aby se s tím už Harry nemusel potýkat."

„Ale zdá se, že to zvládá celkem dobře," vyjádřil se Filius ve snaze ji povzbudit.

„Ano, to ano, navzdory celému tomu fiasku se zvěstmi o drakovi."

„Vím, co tím myslíš. A ačkoliv souhlasím, že bylo pro studenty nejlepší, že se jim nic neřeklo, pro Pottera a Longbottoma to nemohlo být lehké."

„Ano… _krotitelé draků_," povzdechla si Pomona se zavrtěním hlavy.

„Studenti rozhodně netrpí nedostatkem představivosti."

Pomona vydechla, lehce frustrovaná tím vším. Cítila se, jako by měla svázané ruce.

„Jsem si jistý, že se to přežene a stane se to prostě součástí bradavických pověr," sdělil jí Filius. „Ostatně, všechno se už uklidňuje. Příští týden začnou ročníkové zkoušky a dokonce i studenti vědí, že si nemohou dovolit rozptylování."

„Máš pravdu, Filiusi. Jen bych chtěla, aby se všichni moji mrzimorští strachovali pouze o zkoušky namísto Temných pánů, přebujelých fám a podobných věcí. Je toho moc, s čím by se dítě mělo vyrovnávat nebo vlastně kdokoliv. Mluvil jsi už vůbec se Severusem od té doby, co se to stalo?" zeptala se, zdatně měníc téma.

„Samozřejmě, že ano, ačkoliv ten rozhovor byl jaksi kratší, než bych si představoval," odpověděl Filius. „Nicméně všechny rozhovory se Severusem bývají krátké, takže mě to ani nepřekvapuje."

„Řekl to Harrymu."

„Co mu řekl?" zeptal se Filius zmateně.

„Harry si zřejmě povšiml něčeho divného na jeho levé paži té noci, kdy ho Albus přivedl na ošetřovnu."

Filiusovi se rozšířily oči, porozuměl v okamžení. „Takže mu to prostě řekl?"

„Severus mi oznámil, že již neviděl žádný důvod k tomu to skrývat. Prý cítil, že Harry o jeho pozici už stejně věděl."

„A jak by to mohl Potter asi tak vědět?" zeptal se Filius skepticky.

„Od Remuse."

Filius se zamračil. „Tohle nevypadá jako něco, co by Remus jen tak udělal, pokud…" Jeho hlas se vytratil, když viděl, jak Pomona kýve.

„Ano, Harry se ho zeptal," vysvětlila Pomona. „Neznám podrobnosti, ale jeho otázky zřejmě stačily na to, aby Remus cítil povinnost Harrymu několik věcí objasnit. Ale jen ty, které by si Harry stejně mohl vyhledat z veřejných záznamů."

„Takže ho Remus vlastně ušetřil problémů a vysvětlil mu to zodpovědným způsobem," vyvozoval Filius nahlas, teď už ne tak poplašený jako předtím.

Pomona přikývla.

„Myslím, že to tak bylo nejlepší," prohlásil Filius po chvíli. „Přesto ale zpochybňuji moudrost rozhodnutí, které ho přimělo k tomu říct jedenáctiletému dítěti, že je aktivním špionem, ať už to bylo veřejně známé nebo ne."

„To proto o tom hovořím s tebou. Jsem si dost jistá tím, že Harry chápe nebezpečnost Severusova postavení, ale vcelku nevím, co bych měla udělat, abych mu pomohla."

„Nemyslím si, že je teď třeba něco dělat. Prostě tam buď pro něj, odpovídej na jeho otázky a buď upřímná. Podle toho, co jsem měl možnost vidět, Potter nejlépe reaguje na upřímnost."

Na to Pomona zamyšleně přikývla. „Ano, takové je i mé pozorování. Když začal ze začátku docházet na lekce k Poppy, byla jsem trochu znepokojená. Nebyla jsem si jistá, jestli bude schopen vypořádat se s jistými částmi medicínských znalostí, víš, jak to myslím, ale když teď vidím, jak Poppy všechno vysvětluje přímočaře, bez zbytečných nesmyslností, zdá se, že to Harry všechno dokáže náležitě přijmout a jen s malými rozpaky či nepříjemnými pocity, ne jako ostatní jeho věku."

„Tak to je dobře. Jsem si jistý, že se z Pottera stane výborný léčitel, až dostuduje."

Pomona přitakala. „Vím, že už Poppy začala s kontaktováním několika svých starých přátel, které potkala na univerzitě a u svatého Munga. Je mi jasné, jaká řada lidí se už těší na možnost Harryho zaměstnat, až dosáhne potřebného věku – slávu stranou."

„Ano, to si dokážu představit," potvrdil Filius souhlasně.

„No, potřebuji si ještě na příští týden připravit zkušební rostliny pro čtvrťáky…"

„A já zase dokončit několik jiných věcí," odpověděl Filius, když seskakoval ze své židle. „Jsem rád, že jsme si mohli promluvit. Připouštím, že mě zajímalo, jak si Potter ve tvé koleji vede. Mám za to, že Minerva bude stejně tak zvědavá."

„Možná si s ní promluvím později. Nevadilo by mi poslechnout si pár jejích námětů. Ona znala Jamese přece lépe než většina z nás. Ráda bych se dozvěděla, jestli Harry některé z jeho manýrů přebral nebo ne."

Filius se usmál. „No, z toho, co jsi mi řekla, mám dojem, že se podobá spíše Lily než Jamesovi, ale i přesto je Harry naprosto jedinečný. Pochybuji, že se někdy předtím objevil někdo, jako je on."

ooOoo

Harry zatáhl závěsy kolem postele, rozhodnut, že už je prostě čas jít spát. Minulý týden byl opravdu náročný kvůli všemu tomu učení a testům, ale Harry byl přesvědčený o tom, že se snažil dost na to, aby z většiny předmětů získal alespoň Nad očekávání. U Dějin čar a kouzel bude rád za Přijatelné, ačkoliv dokonce ani N se nezdálo zcela ztracené. Ten test byl jednodušší, než se domníval. Přiznával, že tomu zřejmě napomohlo zejména to, že zatímco Binns monotónně drmolil o nějakých skřetech, které už probírali padesátkrát předtím, on byl začtený v učebnici.

*Hezky se vyspi, Harry,* sykla Coral, stočená na rohu polštáře.

*Dobrou, Coral,* odpověděl, než se uložil pod pokrývkou.

Harry s povzdechem zavřel oči, vděčný za to, že ho díky tomu hektickému týdnu nechali jeho spolužáci na pokoji. Všechny ty fámy a otázky ohledně draka konečně přestaly a škola se, jak se zdálo, přenesla přes všechno to vyptávání na jeho a Nevillovy schopnosti _krotitelů draků_. Ne, že by na tom tak moc záleželo, protože příští týden stejně začnou letní prázdniny a celá jejich fascinace jeho osobou přes to volno vyšumí. Alespoň ho o tom ubezpečil Ernie.

Harry ve skutečnosti nemohl všem těm žákům dávat jejich zvídavost za vinu, ale všechno to neustálé šeptání a užaslé pohledy už byly otravné, ačkoliv alespoň odváděly jeho pozornost od bolesti, kterou cítil ve své jizvě.

Téměř vůbec neustávala. A jen se to zhoršovalo. Řekl to profesorce Sproutové a madam Pomfreyové, ale ony pro něj naneštěstí nedokázaly nic udělat. Pomfreyová mu samozřejmě dala bolest-ulevující lektvar, ale Harrymu se vůbec nelíbil způsob, jakým ho ten prostředek nutil cítit větší radost, než by měl. Nenáviděl ten vzdušný pocit a raději dával přednost bolesti. Dokázal snášet bolest a nevšímat si jí, alespoň většinou, a také to nebylo tak, že by byla nesnesitelná, jen prostě stále přítomná, jako nějaký opar.

Ale nebylo to tak jednoduché a Harry věděl, že to nemůže prostě jen tak odsunout stranou, ale bohužel bylo jen málo, co mohl dělat. A také věděl, že si prostě nemůže dovolit pořád o tom přemýšlet, nebylo to zdravé - ale i přesto to dělal. Co Voldemort chystá? Na co to stále myslí? Podle náznaků, které získal z jizvy, to zajisté nebylo nic dobrého. Na něco se připravoval a to velmi brzy. Bylo to takové, jako by Temný pán nedočkavě vyhlížel Štědrý den nebo tak něco.

Harry jen doufal, že budou schopni zasáhnout kdekoliv, kde udeří.

A mezitím se mladý mrzimor vrátil zpět ke čtení knihy o nitrobraně a zkoušel jednoduchá cvičení. Jelikož jeho školní výuka pro tento rok skončila, měl pocit, že by mistr lektvarů schválil posun i v dalších jeho studiích.

Harry se usmál. Byl si jistý, že se mu test z Lektvarů povedl. Když se muž zadíval na jeho písemku a lahvičku s lektvarem, koutek jeho úst se stočil vzhůru, jen tak lehce, ale zato způsobem, který Harry identifikoval jako hrdost. Byl to zvláštní pocit. Podle jeho povědomí na něj totiž ještě nikdo pyšný nebyl. Třeba by to byl schopen učinit znovu? Jistě se o to pokusí!

A s touto poslední myšlenkou se Harry vydal vstříc spánku.

ooOoo

Harry zkřivil obličej, protože bolest v jeho jizvě dosáhla takové úrovně, že ho probudila z dřímoty. Byla tak prudká, dokonce prudší než v době, kdy byl Voldemort na hradě. Byla soustředěná a tak mocná, že měl pocit, jako by se to monstrum nacházelo přímo v této místnosti…

Harry prudce otevřel oči a náhle si byl vědom Coral přímo u svého ramene a jazýčku kmitajícího u jeho ucha.

*Něco sem právě vstoupilo,* zašeptala tiše. Harry téměř nezaznamenal její slova. *Cítím to.*

Harry zůstal v klidu, ačkoliv mu srdce zběsile tlouklo v hrudi, když nyní pocítil něčí přítomnost na druhé straně závěsů u postele. Jeho oči se stočily k té tmavé tkanině. Doufal, že něco uvidí, dokonce i když neměl nasazené brýle.

Nechal tiše vklouznout hůlku do ruky z pouzdra na předloktí právě ve chvíli, kdy zrakem zachytil pohyb na kraji závěsů.

_Ruka._

Svírala obrubu látky a Harry věděl, že se brzy něco stane. Kdokoliv byl na té druhé straně, ať už Voldemort nebo ne, rozhrne ty závěsy a Harry měl nutkavý pocit, že to pro něj nebude znamenat nic dobrého.

Závěsy sjely na stranu a Harry měl jen setinu vteřiny na to, aby popadl Coral a seskočil z lůžka.

„_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Zelené světlo vylétlo a zasáhlo právě to místo, kde Harry předtím ležel, než vystartoval, spadl na podlahu a protrhl tak závěsy na druhé straně postele. Lůžko bylo okamžitě srovnáno se zemí temnou kletbou a závěsy spadly dolů, protože se jim nedostávalo žádné opory. Harry držel v levé ruce Coral, zatímco nemotorně sesílal kouzlo, které Smith před několika týdny použil proti Dracovi.

„_Everte Statum_!" zařval a ošemetně zamířil na rozmazanou temnou postavu na opačné straně postele, než chňapl po brýlích na nočním stolku. Coral se bezodkladně obtočila kolem jeho zápěstí.

Černokněžník, který, jak se zdálo, zlostně zavrčel, kouzlo lehce odklonil.

„Nemůžeš prostě chcípnout, Pottere?!" vyštěkl, než mávnul hůlkou.

Harrymu byla vytrhnuta hůlka z jeho sevření, ale než stihl jakkoliv zareagovat, čaroděj na něj znovu namířil.

„_Avada Kedavra_!" zvolal opětovně, když Harryho hůlka dopadla na zem někde u Justinova lůžka.

Harry se jen stěží zvládl odkulit za válcovitá kamna umístěná ve středu pokoje, když se zeleně světélkující kletba odrazila od podlahy a poničila ji. Odštěpky kamenů se rozlétly všude kolem.

S brýlemi nyní již pevně na svém místě dokázal v tom matném světle postavu rozpoznat. Byla obtloustlá, malá a měla hrozně zářivé, štěrbinovité, rudé oči.

„Harry?" vyjekl Neville, když se Ernie, Justin a Zachariáš prudce zvedli ze svých lůžek.

„Utečte!" zakřičel Harry, nyní přinucený přivírat oči, jak se bolest v jeho jizvě stupňovala.

Justin prchnul z pokoje, jelikož byl nejblíže ke dveřím. Smith zůstal jako hrůzou přimražený na posteli, zatímco Ernie se moudře ukryl za její bok. Neville následoval Ernieho příkladu, seskočil z lůžka a schoval se, zatímco vytahoval svou hůlku. Nevillovy závěsy nebyly zatažené, protože je chlapec na spaní raději nechával rozhrnuté.

„Teď už mě nebudeš víc otravovat, Pottere."

„To ty jsi ten, kdo mě otravuje – Voldemorte!" odsekl Harry, doufaje, že udrží pozornost možného vraha soustředěnou na sebe.

„Alespoň jsi tedy inteligentní," prohlásil posměšně Voldemort, než na něj poslal další kouzlo. Tohle bylo namířené na Harryho úkryt a donutilo ho tak uniknout za Nevillovu postel, jak teplo v kamnech narůstalo.

„Skrýváním jen odkládáš nevyhnutelné." Střelil po něm další kletbu. Ta zasáhla zeď u Nevillova lůžka. Minula jejich hlavy o pouhé centimetry.

Harry se ještě víc přikrčil a popadl Nevilla za paži. „Až poběžím ke dveřím, zavři oči," zašeptal naléhavě, zatímco vyjímal z pouzdra na lýtku hůlku své matky.

Neville přikývl a zpevnil sevření své vlastní hůlky.

Voldemort se přibližoval. Slyšeli, jak pod jeho chodidly praská to, co zbylo z Harryho postele a kamen. Voldemort zakouzlil další kletbu a postel, za kterou se skrývali, se vymrštila do vzduchu, než přelétla místnost a roztříštila se o stěnu v blízkosti dveří. Nevillův noční stolek se odsunul několik desítek centimetrů od stěny, ale pak zůstal stát na místě, kde byla předtím umístěna spodní část Nevillovi postele.

Harry stiskl Nevillovu paži způsobem, který, jak doufal, bude vyrozuměn jako signál. A pak vyběhl. Jeho mysl už se nesnažila zabývat zoufalými strategiemi, ale jednoduše reagovala.

„_LUMOS_!" zařval Harry hlasem, který mu málem potrhal plíce, než rychle zavřel oči a vyslal do toho kouzla tolik moci, kolik dokázal.

„Ááá!" zavřeštěl Voldemort, když ho paprsky bílého světla, jasnějšího než záblesk blesku, zasáhla přímo do obličeje.

Voldemort zavrávoral lehce do strany a několikrát zamrkal, pokoušeje se pročistit si zrak. Nacházel se nyní poblíž Justinovy postele, k velké hrůze Smitha, který byl hned vedle.

Harry se rychle posouval vpřed, ale naneštěstí zakopl o nějaké trosky, které nyní pokrývaly podlahu. Hlasitě žuchnul na zem a hlavou se praštil o ohnutou železnou desku, která zřejmě bývala součástí kamen. Dýchal ztěžka, byl omámený a krvácel, ale přesto vzhlédl, když ten poměrně otylý Temný pán zahlučel.

Neville k němu přilezl po čtyřech, chytil ho za nohu a rychle ho stáhl zpět, smýkaje s ním přes podlahu, jak se oba zoufale pokoušel dostat do nejbližšího úkrytu, kterým byla Harryho nyní již polorozpadlá postel.

Voldemort byl vzteky bez sebe. „Zabiju vás všechny!" vřískal, zatímco slepě namířil hůlkou na náhodný cíl.

Na Nevilla.

„_Avada Kedavra_!"

V tu chvíli nebylo nic, co by chlapci mohli stihnout včas. Čas se jakoby zpomalil a Harry mohl jen z podlahy na boku sledovat, jak se zelený paprsek žene směrem na Nevillovu hruď.

Oči se mu rozšířily, jak se pokoušel pohnout a odkopnout Nevilla stranou - prostě něco udělat, aby zachránil přítele - ale z celého toho šoku, vyčerpání nebo otřesu mozku nedokázal nic.

Ale ani nemusel.

Koutkem oka zachytil… něco… něco malého se odrazilo z desky Nevillova nočního stolku a proplachtilo vzduchem přímo do cesty zelené záři.

„_Kvak…_"

V okamžení bylo po všem, a pak ta drobná postavička se sotva patrným plesknutím přistála přímo vedle Harryho hlavy, až příliš hlasitě pro jeho uši. Celou tu dobu kolem sebe Voldemort vysílal náhodné kletby po celé místnosti. Zcela nad sebou ztratil kontrolu.

„Trevore?" vydechl Neville, zcela šokovaný pohledem na první užitečný dárek, který kdy dostal, ležící vedle krvácejícího obličeje jeho nejlepšího přítele.

Harrymu se kvůli příteli sevřelo srdce, ale věděl, že teď nebyl čas na truchlení, a tak se rychle snažil dostat na kolena. Sebral Trevora a dostrkal Nevilla zbytek cesty do úkrytu, do kterého se už málem dostali.

Během toho, co se snažili skrčit za hromadu zdevastovaných matrací, závěsů a postelových rámů, Voldemort pokračoval ve svém útoku, ale na jeho záchvat vzteku brzy odpověděla další osoba svým neochvějným prohlášením a mocně vyčarovanou kletbou, která ho zasáhla přímo do středu jeho ochablých zad.

„ZAMĚŘ SE NA NĚKOHO SOBĚ ROVNÉHO!"

Světla se rozsvítila a oni viděli, jak bylo jeho tělo vymrštěno vpřed, než narazilo přímo do zdi naproti dveřím.

Dorazila profesorka Sproutová.

Harry a ostatní zůstali, kde byli, když se Voldemort otočil. Na světle vypadal dokonce ještě strašněji než ve tmě.

Protože ačkoliv byl ten obtloustlý muž, kterého zřejmě Voldemort okupoval, zcela jasně oholený, jeho vzhledu to jen sotva pomohlo. Měl jen málo vlasů, třebaže byly učesané, a i přes to jeho tmavé a vcelku elegantní oblečení vypadal spíš jako strýc Vernon na pohřbu než jako hrozivý kouzelník.

Pozvedl hůlku a odhalil tak svou pravou ruku, na které chyběl ukazováček.

Při tom pohledu Sproutová zprudka zalapala po dechu, než bezprostředně přikročila k dalšímu útoku a postupu do místnosti.

Přesnými pohyby hůlky na něj sesílala pořádné množství trosek z podlahy a nutila ho tak odskakovat a uhýbat se jim, místo aby kouzlil další kletby, jak by to jinak jistě učinil.

Byla neúnavná, ale on nebyl nejobávanějším Temným pánem od Grindelwaldových časů jen tak pro nic za nic.

Odklonil předměty, které na něj Sproutová kouzlem vrhala (ačkoliv byl mnoha z nich zasažen, protože byl, jak se zdálo, minimálně napůl oslepený Harryho mocným _Lumos_) a přitiskl si ruce na hrudník. Hůlku měl položenou přímo na hrudní kosti, jak shromažďoval svou magii, ignoruje kusy dřeva, které ho napadaly do ramene.

„Ohó!" zaječel a pak rozevřel paže v ohromujícím projevu své magické obratnosti.

Všechno v místnosti bylo nemilosrdně odtlačeno směrem od něj, včetně Harryho a ostatních chlapců. Křehké předměty, jako sklo a keramické věci, explodovaly, když se přes ně ten mocný impulz přehnal. Harryho skleněné čočky pukly, ale díky mudlovské technologii zůstaly ve svých obroučkách. Profesorka Sproutová to ustála, ale musela se uchránit před předměty odmrštěnými tou mohutnou vlnou magie.

A teprve potom Voldemort doopravdy začal s útokem.

Harry a Neville naprosto zděšeně zírali, jak švihnul hůlkou, protože i když bylo zcela jasné, že měl problémy s viděním, jeho schopnosti v kouzlení vůbec nepolevily.

Z jeho hůlky vytryskl oheň, zatímco mu z úst uniklo několik nepříjemných syčivých zvuků.

„Chlapci, za mě!" zařvala Sproutová, vrhla se vpřed a mávala před sebou hůlkou s nějakým záměrem.

Harrymu ani ostatním nebylo třeba říkat dvakrát, ačkoliv Ernie musel vytáhnout Smitha z postele, zatímco se všichni běželi schovat za Sproutovou, když Voldemort přikouzlil další plameny a poslal je na ně.

Harry se za profesorku schoval jako poslední a musel se otočit, když ucítil, že mu žár ohně olizuje záda.

„Profesorko!" nedokázal si pomoci, aby nevykřikl, zděšený, protože Sproutová tam prostě jen stála, zatímco plameny mířily přímo k ní.

Ale nebyla nečinná.

Změnila svůj postoj a mávla hůlkou v téměř obloukovitém pohybu směrem ke stropu. A pak se před ní a celým zádveřím objevila průzračná klenba, která pohlcovala žár a chránila je, než žena znovu švihla hůlkou, tentokrát napříč. Oheň byl odsunut stranou a odehnán nahoru a dozadu, jak v těch směrech máchala volnou rukou a nutila ho usadit se v pravém horním rohu pokoje.

Skrz svá rozbitá skla a průhlednou, vyčarovanou klenbu byl Harry jen sotva schopen rozeznat Voldemortovu postavu pod plameny, když se stalo něco hrozně divného.

Voldemort se scvrkl a velmi rychle se… přeměnil do něčeho zcela nelidského.

_Do krysy?_

Zatímco Sproutová pokračovala v boji s plameny, oni viděli, jak krysa odcupitala k levé zdi, kde bývaly Harryho a Nevillovy postele, a zmizela do díry ve spodní části kamenné stěny.

Harry náhle cítil, jak s ním někdo škubnul dozadu, pryč ode dveří, až do chodby vedoucí k ložnicím. Bylo slyšet mnoho hluku vyvolaného pohybem, ale všechno, co Harry viděl, byl jen rychlý sled barevných hábitů následovaný dehtově černým a zavlněním dalšího oděvu proměnlivého tvaru i barevnosti.

„Dostaň je zpátky, Severusi!" zvolal hlas, jasně patřící Brumbálovi.

Harry lapal po dechu, jak ho někdo dál táhl pryč, než náhle zastavili, a pak mu ten dotyčný přitiskl něco na ránu na tváři. Harry zamrkal a ta zmuchlaná látka se posunula, takže už dokázal i vidět, a rychle zjistil, že se nachází na podlaze v rukách Cedrika Diggoryho, který si sundal svůj vlastní plášť a použil ho, aby zastavil jeho krvácení.

Po své pravé straně spatřil záda profesora Snapea a uvědomil si, že ho nějak museli dostat do mrzimorské společenské místnosti během všech těch chaotických přesunů. Z tohoto úhlu viděl, že je vchod zablokovaný, a všiml si, že má mistr lektvarů vytaženou hůlku.

Odvrátil se a pokusil se přijít na to, kdo další je ještě v místnosti.

Na pohovce vedle několika prefektů, kteří se ujišťovali, že jsou v pořádku, našel Smitha a Ernieho. Justin právě mluvil s profesorkou McGonagallovou a Neville v tichosti klečel vedle Cedrika, oči zacílené na Harryho levačku.

_Och._ Harry stále ještě držel Trevora. Coral směrem k obojživelníkovi smutně nakláněla hlavu.

Harry se posadil, Cedrik přizpůsobil provizorní obvaz a Harry pak pozvedl své oči, aby se setkal s Nevillovým pohledem.

„Tady, Neville," zašeptal a opatrně mu ochablého žabáka předal.

Nevillovi oči byly plné slz, když Trevora přijímal, a pak si ho rychle přivinul na hruď.

Nezbyla žádná slova, která by mohla být vyřčena.

ooOoo

„Je to krásné odpočinkové místo, Neville," vyjádřil se Hagrid chraplavě, a pak do toho vybouleného kamene jednou pevně uhodil a zarazil ho tak do země.

Harry, Neville, profesorka Sproutová a Hagrid se nacházeli za Hagridovým srubem, shromáždění před místem posledního odpočinku Nevillova mazlíčka.

Zítra odjedou domů, což profesorům později v týdnu dovolí konečně začít pracovat na posílení hradních ochran. Útok na Harryho, který byl proveden temným kouzelníkem (Ministerstvo si nepřálo potvrzovat skutečnost, že to byl Voldemort, ať už ve vlastním těle nebo ne) byl zveřejněn, protože stejně nebylo možné ho utajit, když tolik studentů na koleji slyšelo všechny ty kletby a profesorku Sproutovou bojující s plameny. A to ani nebylo třeba zmiňovat zcela zničenou ložnici… Naštěstí zůstaly všechny předměty v jejich kufrech v pořádku. Plameny nedostaly čas je spálit, takže věci, jako třeba Harryho neviditelný plášť, neutrpěly k jejich velké úlevě žádnou újmu. Profesorka Sproutová dokázala Harrymu také vrátit jeho hlavní hůlku, ačkoliv bylo její držadlo lehce ožehnuté. I přesto zůstala ale nezničená a stále ještě použitelná.

Hodiny, které následovaly po výbuchu, vnímali jako v mlze. Byli vyšetřeni a zaléčeni madam Pomfreyovou (která Harrymu nedovolila kvůli otřesu mozku a lehké magické únavě použít hadí jazyk) a pan ředitel na ně měl také pár otázek. Na konci došlo ke zjištění, že si Temný pán přivlastnil osobu zvěromága a infiltroval se do školy jako krysa – skrz trhliny ve zdech. Harry předpokládal, že toho bylo ještě mnohem víc, ale v této chvíli o tom raději ani nechtěl vědět.

Neville popotáhl a lehce ten malý náhrobní kámen pohladil. „Nikdy na tebe nezapomenu, Trevore."

Pak ustoupil k Harrymu a oba shlíželi na kámen, na který vedoucí jejich koleje pečlivě vyryla:

**Zde leží Trevor, žabák**

_Neočekávaný hrdina_

Přítel Nevilla Longbottoma

27. srpna 1991 – 26. července 1992


	26. Chapter 20

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

s/6413108/1/

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, Czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 20: Motiv**

„Takže se vrací zpátky k Dursleyovým," řekl Severus a otázka to nebyla.

Brumbál vzhlédl od svého stolu. „Nezůstane tam celé léto, Severusi, ujišťuji tě. Ale je to pro něj nejbezpečnější místo, a tamní ochrany musí být občerstveny jeho přítomností."

Severus musel souhlasit. Mimo Bradavic a několika dalších míst poskytovaly chlapci štíty v čísle čtyři tu nejlepší ochranu – tedy dokud zůstával v domě. A Harry musel zajistit, aby tam takové štíty zůstaly, ať už s Dursleyovými nebo bez nich, alespoň pro teď.

„Pomona mi sdělila, že jste Pottera informoval o štítech a času potřebném pro jejich znovuobnovení. Tři týdny?" Mistr lektvarů se přesunul blíž ke stolu, ale do nejbližšího křesla se neusadil.

„Je to staromilský odhad, přiznávám, ale jelikož to jsou jediné krevní štíty, které jsem kdy umísťoval, raději budu obezřetný; a mimoto, potřebuji čas, abych učinil potřebné přípravy."

„Takže už jste se rozhodl, kam půjde potom?"

„Mám několik námětů."

„Ale nesdělíte mi je," dodal Severus prostě. Očekával to.

„Ještě ne," odpověděl Albus.

„Chápu. Takže usuzuji, že se tedy nepřesune k Longbottomovým, že?" zeptal se. Střílel na slepo, hledaje nějaké náznaky.

„Ne. Augusta se mnou sdílela jisté obavy. V současné době mám pocit, že by nebylo… moudré navrhnout jí, aby u nich v domě Harry zůstal na léto."

Severusova obočí se pozvedla. Tohle ho překvapilo. Vždy se domníval, že byla Augusta striktní osoba. Ale pak ji, po Nevillově pátém ročníku, teprve skutečně poznal.

„Pochopitelně je dosti polekaná tím, co se stalo. Zarmucuje mě to připustit, ale věřím, že má strach z mladého Harryho, a z toho, co jeho blízkost znamená pro jejího vnuka."

„Nehodlá mu zakázat se s ním přátelit, že ne?"

„Ne-ne, nad to je povznesená a nikdy by svému jedinému vnukovi nevzala jeho prvního přítele, ale nebyl bych překvapen, kdyby ho nepatrně odváděla jinam."

„Hmf, pohybuji, že to Longbottom přijme nějak vlídně. On a Potter jsou si blízcí jako bratři."

„Ano," řekl Brumbál, oči mu jasně zazářily, „to jsou."

A po tom si Severus konečně sedl. „Začalo už Ministerstvo s šetřením?" zeptal se a změnil tím tak téma rozhovoru.

Brumbála to vůbec nerozhodilo. „Madam Bonesová je spojencem spravedlnosti. Tlačí na ministra, aby s tím šel na veřejnost a vyzpovídal Siriuse Blacka pod veritasérem." Brumbál si povzdechl. „Věděl jsem, že je ohledně Siriusova odsouzení něco špatně, ale se všemi těmi důkazy, chlapcovým hlasitým přiznáním: _To já je zabil_, a všemi těmi rozbouřenými emocemi po Voldemortově pádu…"

„Takže se teď domníváte, že je Black po všech směrech nevinen?" zeptal se Severus a vložil do svého hlasu špetku překvapení a zmatení.

„Ve chvíli, kdy mi Pomona ukázala svou vzpomínku v myslánce, byla celá ta záhada jasná. Nevím to bez pochyb, ale pokud je Petr celý ten čas naživu… A pak je tu také to, co mi včera prozradil Remus." Brumbál pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou. „Zvěromágové."

Severus si dovolil předstírat, že je ztracen v myšlenkách. _To by mohlo fungovat._

„Severusi?"

„Ten Weasleyovic chlapec… ne dlouho před Quirellem postrádal svého krysího mazlíčka…"

Brumbálovi se rozšířily oči a muž rychle došel k závěru, nebo alespoň k možnosti. Severus v to doufal.

„Kdybys mě teď omluvil, Severusi, myslím, že si musím promluvit s Weasleyovými," řekl.

Severus na něj krátce kývl, než bez odkladu odešel.

ooOoo

„Myslíš, že mě budeš moct v létě navštívit?" zeptal se Neville.

„Nevím. Doufám, že ano," odpověděl Harry.

„Nezapomeň, že můžeš přijet i k nám, kdykoliv budeš chtít. Otec mi řekl, že by na Ministerstvu zařídil, aby tvé příbuzné napojili na letax, kdybys chtěl," vložil se do toho Draco. „Stačí mi poslat sovu."

Draco se k Harrymu a Nevillovi v jejich kupé připojil na část jízdy vlakem. Vincent a Gregory zůstali v jiném kupé s dalšími zmijozely.

„Er… nejsem si jistý, zda by to byl dobrý nápad. Rád bych přijel, neber to nějak špatně, ale moji příbuzní… oni opravdu, ale opravdu nesnáší magii. Dokonce natolik, že jsem musel přesvědčit Dobbyho, aby zůstal v Bradavicích a pomáhal ostatním skřítkům. A i když s Dursleyovými profesor Snape před mým nástupem do Bradavic mluvil, zahrnout je do letaxu…"

„Chápu. No, nemusíš ale přijít krbem, však víš. Ještě stále tu přece máme Záchranný autobus."

„To je pravda," odpověděl Harry, dumaje nad tím, zda by si mohl zajet na návštěvu během té doby, co se budou štíty obnovovat.

„A pravidelně si budeme psát, takže zorganizování nějaké té návštěvy nebude problém," pokračoval Draco, než se odmlčel. „Z toho nebudou tvoji příbuzní znepokojení, ne?"

„Myslím, že budou všechno, co udělám ve svém pokoji, prostě ignorovat, díky profesorovi Snapeovi, což je víc, než v co jsem mohl doufat před nástupem do Bradavic." Harry ztichnul a náhle vypadal velmi unaveně.

Draco a Neville by přísahali, že se za tím prohlášením skrývalo daleko víc, ale věděli, že jim Harry pravděpodobně nic dalšího neřekne.

„No maucta, to musí být strašné. Hloupí mudlové," vyplivl Draco. „Proč s nimi vůbec musíš zůstávat? Brumbál by ti jistě dokázal najít nějaké jiné místo."

„No, pro teď je to pro mě mimo Bradavice to nejbezpečnější místo. Profesorka Sproutová mi sdělila, že to má co do činění s tetou a mou mamkou."

Harry si nebyl jistý, kolik toho vůbec smí říct. Nenařídili mu, aby něco z toho držel v tajnosti, ale vzal-li do úvahy, kdo byl Dracův otec… Nezačínal se z něj stávat paranoik?

„Myslím, že to dává smysl," prohlásil Draco, než vstal. „No, měl bych se vrátit za Crabbem a Goylem. Slíbili mi, že nesnědí všechny sladkosti, ale někdy jsou poměrně dost zapomětliví."

Harry a Neville se pobaveně zasmáli.

„Až se dostanu k Dursleyovým, pošlu ti sovu, Draco," slíbil mu Harry.

„Dobře, Pottere," odpověděl Draco, a než zamířil pryč, obdržel ještě od Nevilla pokývnutí na rozloučenou.

ooOoo

Sirius Black vzhlédl, když uslyšel něco, co slýchával jen zřídka.

Dveře jeho cely se otevřely.

Otočil hlavu, protože ten tíživý mozkomoří chlad se nějak zmenšil.

„Vstaňte, Blacku. Půjdete s námi," prohlásil hlídač hrubým hlasem.

Učinil, jak mu bylo řečeno, a roztřeseně se postavil. „Co… o co jde?"

„Na nic se nevyptávejte a udělejte, co říkáme."

Black, zcela zmatený, ale tak vděčný, že unikl mozkomorům, aby se o důvody vůbec staral, byl odveden pryč.

Nebyl si jistý, jestli všechny ty události, které následovaly, byly skutečné nebo nikoliv. Poté, co ho poprvé chytili, si často představoval, že se něco podobného stane, avšak s nepřetržitou přítomností mozkomorů, už pomalu ztrácel naději. Zoufale si přál, aby se z těch halucinací už nikdy nevzbudil.

ooOoo

Severus složil Denního věštce a odložil ho stranou.

Takže je to hotové. Madam Bonesová, odhodlaná zjistit pravdu, to dokázala.

Trvalo jí to týden, ale nakonec přesvědčila ministra a, díky Brumbálovi, zařídila slyšení před celým Starostolcem. Slyšení, které mělo desetileté zpoždění. Popletal o sobě prohlašoval, že rovněž ctí spravedlnost, jak jinak, a Black, že byl pouze ubohou obětí shody okolností z minulé války.

Severus zakroužil tekutinou ve skleničce, a pak se usadil. Noviny z jeho stolu spadly a otevřely se znovu na přední straně.

**SIRIUS BLACK ZBAVEN VŠECH OBVINĚNÍ!**

Dumal nad tím, co se asi stane teď.

Léčitelé Blackovi, po vyšetření, nařídili dlouhodobý klid na lůžku. Ať chtěli nebo nechtěli, muž nebude schopen vstát a pohybovat se kolem před koncem léta. Trpěl, pochopitelně, značnými problémy způsobenými Azkabanem. Bude muset přestát mnohé hodiny s léčiteli mysli a dalšími specialisty. Severusovi bylo toho mouly částečně líto.

Zavrtěl hlavou.

Doufal jen, že to bude všechno z dlouhodobého hlediska pro Harryho přínosem. Posledně, když se Black_ zotavil_ sám o sobě a pokoušel se zůstávat v blízkosti příčetnosti, se nechal zabít při útoku na Ministerstvo. Což se stalo ještě předtím, než Voldemort převzal vládu a zničil všechno to dobré v kouzelnickém světě.

Předtím, než strana světla začala prohrávat.

Znovu se začal soustředit a zapřemýšlel o tom, kdy o Blackovi Harrymu říct. Znaje Brumbála, věděl, že by to podle něj mělo být, co nejpozději to bude možné. No, pro teď měl za to, že není důvod o tom Harrymu říkat. Nebylo to tak, že by byl Black v současné době připraven na návštěvy, a Harryho rozptylování by jistě bránilo mužovu zotavování. A mimoto, budou s Harrym stejně mluvit, než bude příliš pozdě. Zhruba za dva týdny bude přemístěn někam, kde to Brumbál považuje za bezpečné, a v tom čase mu také řeknou o jeho statusu dřímajícího mága.

Severus pohlédl zpět na noviny, než se postavil. No, je čas se vrátit k ostatním profesorům a pokračovat v posilování štítů.

Merline, byl Albusovi tak vděčný, že vyslechl jeho návrhy, zejména ten poslední. Doufal jen, že se to vše obrátí směrem, který předjímal, a nejstarší Weasley bude opět jednou nápomocným spojencem.

ooOoo

Bill Weasley nervózně následoval svou bývalou vedoucí koleje do Velké síně. Jeho znalosti egyptských ochranných kouzel udělaly zřejmě dojem alespoň na jednoho učitele, když byl jmenovitě vyžádán, aby pomohl.

Bill nad tím stále dokola přemýšlel. Proč byl on, který jen sotva dokončil své učení, požádán o pomoc ohledně ochran u nejmocnějšího hradu v Evropě? Neměl by ředitel povolat spíše nějakého mistra v tomto oboru? Proč on, William Arthur Weasley – mladý, nezkušený odeklínač?

A proč pro něj poslali právě teď? Bylo obecně známé, že práce na štítech započala přesně ve chvíli, kdy skončil školní rok. A pak tu byla ještě další věc. Štíty samotné už byly dostatečně silné. Pocítil tu změnu bezprostředně poté, co vstoupil na pozemky. Bylo úžasné, co zaměstnanci školy dokázali za pouhé dva týdny.

Bradavice se vždy zdály mocné a vítající chtěné návštěvníky, ale teď cítil i ochranu a neohroženost. Stále ještě vybízely k návštěvě, alespoň jeho, ale pod tím vším jako by na vás křičelo: _Pokuste se někoho uvnitř mých zdí zranit a budete vyhoštěn!_

Budilo to hrůzu a zároveň to uchvacovalo.

Přemítal o tom, jak mohli profesoři něco takového dokázat. Nic, o čem dosud četl, nevytvářelo takové ochrany. Třebaže byly Bradavice starobylé a měly stovky štítů vytvořených už samotnými zakladateli, všechny chránící jejich obyvatele. Možná bylo záměrem je jen nově sjednotit?

„Severus byl ohledně vás celkem neústupný. Dumám nad tím, čeho si myslí, že jste asi tak schopen," prohlásila McGonagallová nenuceně, když se přiblížili ke dveřím do Velké síně.

Bill se bezmála složil. Klopýtnul a musel se zastavit, aby chytil ztracenou rovnováhu.

Severus Snape, podzemní netopýr, prokletí dvojčat, ten nejobávanější a nejnenáviděnější profesor z Bradavic poslal pro_ něj_?!

_Tohle byla realita, že ano?_

„Pane Weasley, doufám, že máte v úmyslu mne doprovodit do Velké síně. Nerada bych pana ředitele a ostatní profesory informovala, že jste indisponován."

Bill se srovnal a rychle se posbíral.

„Tím, kdo pro mě poslal, byl profesor Snape?"

„Ano. Albus chtěl nejprve poslat pro mistra, ale Severus byl proti, a pak ho přesvědčil o vašich schopnostech."

McGonagallová na něj zírala natěšenýma očima, zcela jasně uvažujíc, co to Snapea posedlo, že zavolal tohoto mladíka stojícího před ní, raději než zkušeného mistra. Bill sám ji za to nemohl obviňovat.

„Chápu." Bill polkl, než ji následoval do Velké síně, kam ho McGonagallová znovu vedla.

„Ach, Minervo," prohlásil Albus. Když se přiblížila ke stolu, vstal, než pohlédl na Billa. „Williame, jsem rád, že jsi souhlasil nám pomoci."

„Er… bez problému, ačkoliv, upřímně, pane, mám pocit, že to může být v současné chvíli nad moje síly," řekl váhavě.

„Nesmysl, můj chlapče. Severus si je jistý tvými dovednostmi a já věřím jeho úsudku," pokračoval Brumbál, ignoruje zlostný pohled vysílaný od mistra lektvarů.

Bill nervózně pohlédl na černě oděného špiona. „Dě-kuji vám za hlas důvěry, pane."

„Jste schopný, Weasley, a já nevidím důvod pro to, aby tato úloha připadla někomu jinému," prohlásil Severus neutrálně.

Bill zamrkal, nevěda, co říct.

„Pak tedy můžeme začít, ne?" navrhl Albus vesele.

„Profesore, co přesně… myslím tím, co potřebujete udělat?" otázal se Bill. „Mám za to, že něco se štíty?"

„Minerva se nezmínila?" podivil se Albus, vypadal trochu zmateně, než se otočil na svou zástupkyni.

„Došla jsem k rozhodnutí, že bude nejlepší, když mu to řekneš ty, Albusi. Jsi koneckonců ředitel."

Brumbál na ni drobně, zamyšleně, souhlasně kývl, než znovu zaměřil svou pozornost na Billa. „Pomůžeš nám zbavit se jedné kletbičky, Williame. Věřím, že jsi k tomu jako odeklínač kvalifikovaný, že?"

ooOoo

Harry si povzdechl.

Kromě knihovny se u Dursleyových neměl moc na co těšit a dokonce i jeho únik do knihovny byl omezený. Nebylo mu dovoleno odejít na více než hodinu a jelikož byla knihovna dvacet pět minut chůze daleko, nedopřávalo mu to moc času na procházení polic s knihami či pročítání.

Ale i tak předpokládal, že to bylo to nejlepší, v co mohl doufat. Začaly mizet děti a on si spočítal, že by měl raději plnit tetiny příkazy – třebaže ona neměla strach o něj, ale o to, co by jí profesor Snape udělal, kdyby se mu něco stalo.

Všechny ty únosy byly dennodenně ve zprávách.

Až dosud zmizelo beze stopy osm dětí a nikdo nevěděl, kdo je tím pachatelem či pachateli, či proč se to všechno děje. Nebylo požadované výkupné, ani zveřejněny jiné požadavky, nenašli se žádní svědci, ani nebyly zaznamenány jiné výtržnosti. Další věc, která mu dělala starosti, byla, že se nezdálo důležité, jestli bylo dítě doma nebo jinde. Některé děti byly uneseny z postele, jiné ze dvorku nebo sousedských hřišť. Bylo to opravdu děsivé.

Kdyby toho Harry nevěděl víc, byl by podezříval magii, ale proč by pro všechno na světě kouzelníci něco takového dělali? Nevěděl toho ještě o kouzelnickém světě tolik, ale byl si schopen odvodit, že si mnoho kouzelníků myslelo, že jim mudlové nestojí za pozornost.

Kvůli čemu tedy unášet mudlovské děti?

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a sešel do kuchyně, aby si rychle uzmul něco k jídlu, než se bude muset vrátit do svého pokoje a dočíst jednu stručnou anatomickou učebnici, kterou pro něj knihovnice přichystala. Později odpoledne půjde do knihovny, aby ji vrátil a půjčil si jinou, jak to dělal každé pondělí, čtvrtek a sobotu. Stalo se to pro něj tak nějak rutinou. Dokonce tam docházel i ve stejnou hodinu. To kvůli Dursleyovým, samozřejmě. Údajně totiž tato striktní pravidelnost předejde potížím s jejich vlastními plány. Harry nechápal, jak by to bylo možné, ale raději souhlasil s jejich požadavky. Vůbec by mu nepomohlo, kdyby poukázal na to, že je tato rutina vlastně nutí plánovat věci kolem něj spíše, než aby to bylo naopak, ale co se dalo dělat.

„_Creeveyovi zavolali v brzkých ranních hodinách policii, když zjistili, že je jejich mladší syn, devítiletý Dennis Creevey, nezvěstný. Policie ještě nevydala žádné prohlášení, ale zdá se, že mlčenliví únosci znovu udeřili."_

Dudley se nacházel v obývacím pokoji s tetou Petunií a v televizi právě dávali zprávy. Harry se zvědavě zarazil.

„_Jako většina ostatních dětí, byl i Dennis Creevey spatřen naposledy v posteli, poté, co byl uložen na noc. V domě nebyly nalezeny žádné známky vniknutí a únosci nepožadují výkupné."_

Harry si povzdechl. Takže teď už jich je devět.

ooOoo

Den madam Bonesové se vlekl pomalu, dokud jí její letitý přítel a spolupracovník Kingsley Pastorek nesdělil znepokojující informaci.

Náhodou se dozvěděla o sérii únosů odehrávajících se v mudlovském světě, protože tam měla neteř. Kingsley naštěstí dokázal do této oblasti proniknout a zjistil něco ještě daleko znepokojivějšího.

Ty unášené děti byly… všechny mudlorozené, ve věku mezi pěti a devíti roky.

Nahlédl do archivu kouzelnických dětí a došel ke zjištění, že byly všechny zapsány jako budoucí studenti Bradavic, kterým bude ve věku jedenácti let doručen jejich dopis o přijetí. Archiv, do kterého bylo možné se dostat jen s povolením, a který neobsahoval jen jejich jména, věk a zevnějšek, ale rovněž i jejich adresu a další soukromé informace.

Ale tohle ještě nebylo to nejhorší.

Archiv obsahoval knihu záznamů, v níž se objevovalo, kdy byl otevřen, a které záznamy byly prohlíženy a kým. Záhadou bylo, že tam, kde by se v knize mělo ukázat zapsané jméno, nebylo zhola nic. Někdo na to použil matoucí kouzlo.

Ale bylo tam datum. Ten někdo do archivu nahlížel dvacátého června, jen dva dny předtím, než bylo uneseno první dítě. A prohlédl si třicet záznamů – všechny se týkaly mudlorozených dětí, ze kterých bylo až doposud uneseno osm.

„Co bychom měli udělat, madam?" zeptal se Kingsley.

„Ještě si nejsem jistá, ale myslím, že můžeme oba souhlasit s tím, že ať už to dělá kdokoliv, je to velmi dobře kvalifikovaný kouzelník."

Kingsley přikývl a madam Bonesová se odmlčela. Poskytl jí chvíli na přemýšlení.

„Kingsley, chci, aby ses podíval i do ostatních knih záznamů týkajících se utajovaných informací. Zjisti, jestli byly některé z nich prohlíženy v ten samý den či jestli nebylo na některou z nich rovněž použito matoucí kouzlo. Když se dostali k takovým informacím, mohli se dostat i k jiným citlivým materiálům."

„Myslíte, že by tady mohla být spojitost i s nepřístupnou částí knihovny?" zeptal se.

„Brumbál nás upozornil, abychom na ni dávali pozor, a teď někdo unáší jeho budoucí studenty. Nepřekvapilo by mě, kdyby tu jistá spojitost byla," prohlásila a její oči se setkaly s jeho. „Pospěš si. Na seznamu únosců je ještě dvacet dva dalších dětí. Než projdeš ty záznamy, zahájím utajené vyšetřování."

„Ano, madam."

Madam Bonesová si tiše povzdechla, když za sebou Kingsley zavřel dveře. „Kvůli čemu by někdo unášel mudlorozené děti?"

ooOoo

Poté, co si Harry zapsal poslední poznámky k informacím, které mu v knize přišly zajímavé, už byl připraven vydat se do knihovny. Až se vrátí, napíše Dracovi a Nevillovi a trochu víc jim popíše, jak to v mudlovských knihovnách chodí a také to, jaké knihy si tentokrát vypůjčil.

Ještě tohle léto ani jednoho z nich nenavštívil. Ale prázdniny začaly sotva před třemi týdny a jelikož od Dursleyových už brzy odejde, zbude mu na návštěvy tentokrát ještě spousta času. To si alespoň říkal. Divné ale bylo, že ho ani Draco, ani Neville nepožádali, aby přijel k nim domů. Harry se domníval, že to bylo proto, že věděli, že by musel odmítnout, ačkoliv ho to i tak z nějakého důvodu trochu mrzelo.

No, snad mu ředitel najde jiné místo, kde by mohl bydlet, a třeba by tam mohl takovou myšlenku nadhodit a navštívit je později.

„Jdu do knihovny, teto Petunie," prohlásil Harry, když vešel do obývacího pokoje, aby jí to dal vědět. „Vrátím se za hodinu."

Žena jen něco zabrblala a gestem ho pobídla k odchodu.

Harry s pokrčením ramen zamířil ven, vychutnávaje si tu poklidnou procházku a čas strávený bez Dursleyových. Všechny chvilky, které nemusel trávit v domě, byly požehnáním.

*Je tak příjemné být zase venku,* zasyčela Coral z bezpečí úkrytu jeho náprsní kapsy, souhlasíc s jeho rozpoložením.

ooOoo

„Co jsi zjistil, Kingsley?" zeptala se madam Bonesová, když vzhlédla od papírování a shledala, jak znepokojeně její přítel vypadá.

„Musíme hned kontaktovat Brumbála."

„Co jsi zjistil?" zeptala se znovu a rovnou se postavila. Ta lehká ostrost v jeho hlase, kterou od něj slýchávala jen zřídka, se jí vůbec nelíbila. Tohle bylo naléhavé.

Přesunula se ke krbu, připravená se spojit se starým ředitelem.

„Našel jsem další utajený dokument, který prohlíželi a na jehož knihu záznamů bylo také použito matoucí kouzlo. Byla to složka Harryho Pottera a oni se do ní dívali ve stejný den, jako do těch v archivu."

Harryho složka byla pochopitelně přesunuta z archivu už před dávným časem a umístěna do vlastního střeženého registru. Ačkoliv teď bylo jasné, že už dál není tak úplně _střežený_.

„Okamžitě se přesuň k chlapci domů. Převleč se za prodavače nebo něco podobného a pouze se ujisti, že se nachází v domě. Nesmíme si dovolit upozornit toho člověka na to, že o tom víme, ať už je to kdokoliv, tedy za předpokladu, že pracuje sám, o čemž pochybuji. Myslím, že jsme právě narazili na něco opravdu velkého, Kingsley. Nemůžeme si dovolit to zpackat."

„Chápu. Vyrazím okamžitě," odpověděl, a když se Bonesová otočila ke krbu, už byl na cestě ven.

ooOoo

„Už jsi tady zase, jak vidím," pronesla postarší dáma za pultem.

„Ano, paní," odpověděl Harry a podal jí knihu, kterou si ve spěchu vybral, aby mu ji připsala na výpůjčku.

„Přemýšlíš, že se staneš doktorem?" zeptala se, poté co se lehce zarazila nad názvem – _Klinická anatomie, třetí vydání_, a umístila razítko na kartičku v knize.

„Trochu. Moji profesoři říkali, že jestli mě to zajímá, měl bych si o tom něco přečíst," odpověděl Harry, když mu vracela knihu.

Usmála se. „Dobře se bav."

Harry její úsměv opětoval, poděkoval jí a spěšně se vydal pryč. Snažil se dostat zpět k Dursleyovým ve stanoveném čase a už mu zbývalo jen dvacet minut. Bude muset část cesty běžet, aby zajistil, že mu teta Petunie nevynadá.

Zamířil tichou ulicí za knihovnou a zkrátil si cestu mezi dvěma kancelářskými budovami. Když zahýbal kolem popelnice, s medicínskou knihou v podpaží, uspíšil svůj krok.

_**PRÁSK**_

Bylo to tak hlasité, tak blízko a tak náhlé, že Harrymu srdce málem skočilo do krku, ale to nebylo nic v porovnání s tím, co se stalo pak.

„A mám tě!" ozvalo se spíše zavrčení než lidský hlas.

Dvě silné paže se kolem něj obtočily a Harry cítil, jak se Coral v kapse na jeho hrudi posunula, aby předešla tomu, že ji ty svalnaté končetiny umačkají. A pak s ním něco nesmiřitelně cuklo do strany.

_Přenášedlo._

Když dorazili, kamkoliv ho ta osoba přenesla, Harry se nezatěžoval přemýšlením o tom, co by měl dělat a okamžitě se začal svému únosci vzpínat.

„Nech mě být!" křičel, kopal kolem sebe a snažil se vysvobodit své ruce.

Všechno, co dostal od muže, který ho pravou rukou svíral, na oplátku, byl smích. Kniha z knihovny se uvolnila a s třísknutím přistála na zemi, a Harry si rychle začal být vědom i dalších lidí v místnosti a také toho až příliš povědomého pocitu.

Tito lidé, všichni, byli vlkodlaci. V lidské podobě, samozřejmě, protože ani nebyla noc, ale on věděl, že to jsou vlkodlaci. Dokázal vycítit hutnost kletby v místnosti.

Harry zamrzl na místě, pozvedaje oči k muži, který ho stále pevně držel za zápěstí. Muž byl obrovský a jeho oči vůbec neměly lidské vzezření. Tento muž byl zcela v područí kletby.

„Co chcete?" pokusil se Harry zeptat, navzdory svému burácejícímu srdci.

Muž se ušklíbl a jeho výraz se změnil na vlčí spíše než lidský. „Víc, než bys řekl," prohlásil. Zvedl Harryho ruku do výšky a donutil ho postavit se na špičky. „Jsi takový prcek, víš, ale působivý, to přiznávám. Škoda, že nejsi jiný. Bude z tebe vážně dobré vlče."

To neznělo dobře, ale než to Harry dokázal nějak zpracovat, jeho jizva vzplála bolestí a místností zazněl zvuk otevírajících se dveří.

„Už ho můžeš pustit, Šedohřbete. Troufám si říct, že mu každým okamžikem rupne v rameni."

Harrymu se zadrhl dech v hrdle. Ten hlas by poznal kdekoliv. Byl to ten samý, který málem zabil jeho nejlepšího přítele.

Šedohřbet se pomalu otočil a Harry s ním. Chlapcovy boty se sotva dotýkaly podlahy.

„Podej mi ho, Šedohřbete," prohlásil Voldemort.

„Domluvili jsme se, že si s ním budu moct pohrát, než vám ho předám."

„Tak to si tedy rozhodně pohraj," odvětil Voldemort prostě, a jako by věděl, jak nezměrně si bude užívat všechno, co přijde, stočil své oči na Harryho, který stále ještě visel ve vzduchu.

Potřeboval se odtamtud dostat! Neměl čas přemýšlet, neměl dokonce ani čas mít strach. Musel se dostat pryč – a _HNED_!

„Fawkesův domov!" zakřičel Harry, svěřuje svůj život do záchranného přenášedla, které mu dal Brumbál, a které bylo připevněno na řetízku kolem jeho krku.

Ten tah byl prudký, ale jestli to způsobilo záchranné přenášedlo nebo Šedohřbet stále ho nezdolně svírající za zápěstí, to Harry nevěděl. Jedinou věc, kterou si uvědomoval, bylo, že Šedohřbet byl s ním a byl rozlícený.

Přistáli tvrdě na podlaze a další věcí, která Harrymu došla, bylo, že Šedohřbet spočíval na něm a vrčel.

Vnímal, jak se jeho zápěstí láme pod mužovým mocným stiskem, než na boku zacítil, že ho tam udeřila otevřená dlaň a zařízla se mu do těla; mužovy nehty byly ostré jako ostří břitvy. Harry vykřikl a Coral se vyšvihla z jeho kapsy; její drobné zuby se zaťaly do masa na Šedohřbetově nose, uvolňujíce tolik jedu, kolik dokázaly.

*Nedotýkej se mého Harryho!*

Šedohřbet zaskučel a zavrávoral, ale ještě s Harrym neskončil, a tak Coral nemilosrdným úderem smetl z tváře.

Harry pozvedl na svou obranu ruce i nohy, pokoušeje se ochránit si hrudník, jak se po něm Šedohřbet znovu sápal.

Cítil vlkodlakův hněv, nesmiřitelnou magii pulzující jeho mohutným tělem, když ho muž sevřel jednou rukou kolem krku a další chytil jeho zvednutou paži.

_To teď jako umře?_

_Ne, nemůže umřít. Ne tady, ne takhle a ne teď!_

Harry prudce otevřel oči, jeho předchozí bojovnost přešla v plný zápas o přežití.

„Dej ty ruce pryč!" zahřímal Harry, adrenalin koloval jeho tělem a jeho magie odpovídala stejně urputně. V jeho očích se bíle zablesklo a jeho magie se rozpoutala.

Znělo to, jako by nějaká petarda vystřelila z obrovské plechovky, následovaná tupým rachotem. Nevznikl žádný oslepující záblesk světla či barvy. Místo toho to vypadalo, jako by se objevil obrovský neviditelný oheň vytvářející soubor vzdušných vln, který Fenrira odhodil přes místnost až na ředitelův stůl, který byl tím tvrdým dopadem přepůlen vedví

Ale vlkodlak to stále ještě nevzdával, dokonce nebyl ani zraněn. Kvapně se postavil na nohy a přivolal si do ruky hůlku. Hluboké vrčení se ozývalo z jeho hrudi, jak na Harryho, který sotva dokázal zvednout hlavu z podlahy, zíral.

Harry si byl jen matně vědom portrétů, které pokřikovaly, některé vztekle, jiné hrůzou, když se čas jakoby zpomalil.

V tom okamžiku totiž Harrymu něco došlo: _Nemohl ten boj vyhrát._ Šedohřbet byl silnější, větší a rychlejší. Dokonce ani se svou unikátní magií pro něj nebyl soupeřem.

Harry zatnul zuby a pohnul rukou, aby si přivolal svou hůlku, dokonce i přesto, že byl Šedohřbet už v pohybu a on celou tu dobu věděl, že na jakýkoliv druh obrany či odpovědi na nadcházející útok bude již pozdě.

„Sežeru tě!" zaburácel Šedohřbet, krev mu odkapávala z kousance na nose. A pak skočil dopředu, hůlku zvednutou, připravenou seslat kouzlo, zatímco jeho ústa se otevírala v hrůzostrašném projevu surové zuřivosti.

Setrvával ve vzduchu, jeho rychlost více než dostatečná, aby se dostal k Harrymu, než byl náhle… zastaven.

V krbu se zeleně zablesklo a Harry dokázal jen koutkem levého oka rozpoznat zavlnění barevného pohybu…

BUM-PRÁSK!

Šedohřbet byl nějakou neviditelnou silou bezcitně udeřen do boku a brzy následovalo v hlavě bzučící _bóóóng_ a ozývající se zvuky dvou dalších kouzel, která se brutálně střetla s jeho letícím tělem.

Ten náhlý útok významně pozměnil vlkodlakovu dráhu, nutě ho s otřesným dopadem narazit do boční knihovny. Šedohřbet žuchnul na zem a už se ani nepohnul.

Harry se rychle otočil k místu, odkud to kouzlo vzešlo, a našel před krbem stát Albuse Brumbála s hůlkou v ruce a zcela rozzuřeného. Jeho oči měly barvu té nejostřejší modré, jakou Harry kdy viděl, a jeho magie se vlnila ve vzduchu tak mocně, že byla prakticky viditelná.

Pak se ale ta divokost, kterou muž právě předvedl, náhle rozmělnila, a kdyby toho Harry nebyl svědkem na vlastní oči, nikdy by si ani nepomyslel, že je ředitel něčeho takového schopen.

„Harry," vydechl Brumbál, spěšně přiklekl k jeho boku, zatímco se k chlapci připlazila Coral a obtočila se mu kolem jeho zdravého zápěstí.

„Pane řediteli, on… on mě unesl," vykoktal Harry, na moment ignoruje svá zranění. „Ale dostal jsem se pryč. Použil jsem to přenášedlo."

„Nehýbej se, Harry. Poppy tady v cuku letu bude," řekl, než Harrymu jemně položil svou zvrásněnou ruku na hrudník, zkoumaje jeho zdravotní stav.

ooOoo

Albus musel potlačit nárůst hněvu, když spatřil na straně Harryho roztrhaného trička skvrnu od krve. Nadzvedl látku a zjistil, že to způsobily škrábance od Šedohřbeta. Ulevilo se mu, když mu došlo, že jsou mělké.

„Kam tě odvlekl, Harry? Pověz mi všechno," prohlásil, rozhodnut začít sbírat informace.

Harry zavřel oči, než k němu znovu vzhlédl. Brumbál se vnitřně napjal, když uviděl Harryho výraz. _Co se jen stalo?_

„K Voldemortovi. Byli jsme v nějaké velké místnosti. Možná komnatě. A byly tam taky další… vlkodlaci. Cítil jsem je."

Albus se užuž chtěl zeptat, co se tam dělo, ale byl přerušen náhlým spěšným příchodem madam Pomfreyové a profesora Snapea.

„Albusi, co se tady přihodilo?!" vyjekla Pomfreyová, poklekajíc u Harryho a sesílajíc diagnostická kouzla.

V celé místnosti byl nepořádek, a stůl a knihovna byly na kusy, ale její oči rychle dopadly na Harryho, který ležel na zádech poblíž vchodu do ředitelových komnat.

Brumbál donutil svůj hlas k uklidnění, když vzhlédl. „Madam Bonesová si mě zavolala do své kanceláře, aby se mnou něco důležitého probrala, a právě ve chvíli, kdy jsem se chtěl vrátit sem, jsem zjistil, že bylo aktivováno záchranné přenášedlo."

Pomfreyová přikývla, ponoukajíc ho, aby pokračoval, protože ona o tom byla informovaná rovněž.

„Vrátil jsem se krbem právě, když se Šedohřbet vrhal ze zbytků mého stolu směrem k Harrymu. Zastavil jsem ho tak rychle, jak jsem jen dokázal," dodal Brumbál, než stočil pohled zpět k chlapci.

Harry na to nic neřekl, ale vypadal vděčný za Brumbálovo jednání.

„Dostaňme vás na ošetřovnu," pronesla Pomfreyová k Harrymu, poté co mávnutím hůlky vyléčila jeho zápěstí.

„Severusi?" zeptal se Albus, sleduje, jak se mistr lektvarů přiblížil k Šedohřbetově nehybnému tělu a čistě pro případ na něj mířil hůlkou.

„Je mrtvý," prohlásil Severus otevřeně.

Brumbál se zamračil. „Neseslal jsem žádná smrtelná kouzla."

Severus zavrtěl hlavou a přiklekl si k tělu, aby ho prozkoumal z větší blízkosti. „S tím kouzla nemají co dělat. Mám za co, že je za to odpovědná Coral," odpověděl, než pohlédl na Harryho.

„Já…" začal Harry omlouvat Coralino obranářské chování, ale zarazil se, když se profesor Snape přesunul k Pomfreyové. Coral se ani nehnula, ale nebyla beze strachu.

„Neomlouvejte se, Pottere," řekl Severus. „Šedohřbet se vás snažil zabít a mohl uspět, kdyby vás Coral nebránila, čímž panu řediteli poskytla více času na příchod. A mimoto, troufám si říct, že to Coral provedla pro blaho nás všech. Šedohřbet pokousal více lidí než jakýkoliv jiný vlkodlak. Je odpovědný za utrpení mnoha. Kdybych tu byl já, nejednal bych jinak než Coral."

Harry ztěžka polkl, neschopen slova.

„Severusi, prosím, uvědom bystrozory. Já se připojím k Poppy a Harrymu na ošetřovně," uvedl Brumbál, rozhodnut ignorovat nemilosrdnost slov, která právě od svého špiona vyslechl.

Severus na něj krátce kývl. Madam Pomfreyová odlevitovala Harryho do vzduchu a následovala Brumbála do nemocničního křídla.

ooOoo

Nicolas poklepal své ženě po ruce, když vstoupili do učebny, ve které měli podle Minerviných pokynů počkat na Albuse. Tuto noc se s Albusem nesetkají v jeho kanceláři, protože to místo ještě stále nebylo opraveno.

„Věděla jsem, že jsme měli trvat na tom, aby ho k nám přestěhoval okamžitě," zamumlala Perenella Flamelová ke svému manželovi.

„Teď už s tím stejně nemůžeme nic dělat. Alespoň že s námi ten mladík půjde teď, až ho madam Pomfreyová vyléčí."

„Kolik ti toho Albus řekl?"

„Jen to, že ho zachránil před Šedohřbetem právě včas. V krátkosti se zmínil, že byl Harry zraněn, ale neznělo to, že by to bylo vážné. Upřímně, mám pocit, že se Albus trochu obává o chlapcův emocionální stav."

„To není divu. Od té doby, co se to dítě dozvědělo o magii, je bez ustání pod palbou."

Právě poté se dveře otevřely a vstoupil Albus Brumbál.


	27. Chapter 21

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

s/6413108/1/

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, Czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 21: Dřímající**

Severus tiše zamířil do zadní části nemocničního křídla, až k posteli, kde byl umístěn Harry. Chlapec se nehýbal a ležel natočený zády do místnosti, ale Severus věděl, že nespí.

Zvolna se přesunul k boku postele.

„Pottere."

Harry sebou lehce trhnul, než se otočil a pousmál se na něj. Bylo slyšet, jak spící Coral oddechuje obtočená kolem jeho vyléčeného zápěstí. Šedohřbet ji naštěstí nezranil příliš vážně, když ji odhodil stranou.

„Pan ředitel právě provádí poslední přípravy ohledně místa, kde se budete zdržovat," prohodil Severus prostě, než si přičaroval židli a usadil se.

„Och. A víte už, kde budu?" zeptal se Harry.

„Teď ještě ne, ale pan ředitel mě ujistil, že je to místo, kde se budete po zbytek prázdnin dobře bavit. Také mi naznačil, že pokud by se vám tam opravdu líbilo, mohlo by to být natrvalo."

„Tím myslíte, že bych už nikdy nemusel k Dursleyovým?" zeptal se Harry nadějně.

„Zřejmě. Neboť je jasné, že vám Dursleyovi neposkytují dostatečnou péči, ani bezpečí, které potřebujete, a které si zasluhujete. V blízké budoucnosti o mně zcela jistě uslyší," prohlásil nekompromisně.

„Nebyla to jejich chyba, pane. Právě jsem byl na cestě zpět z knihovny, když se to stalo. A oni mi dávali dost jídla a nechávali mě být."

„I přesto jste se nikdy neměl dostat do situace, ve které by se k vám Šedohřbet mohl přiblížit. Nenachází se snad knihovna alespoň míli daleko?"

„No, ano," připustil Harry zahleděný dolů, než si těžce povzdechl a odvrátil hlavu.

Severus správně předpokládal, že Harry jen těžko ovládá své emoce.

„Cítíte se slabý, že, pane Pottere?" zeptal se Severus, rozhodnut dojít svého cíle.

Harry se kousl do rtu, než se pomalu posadil a přitáhl si nohy k tělu.

„Jste jen dítě, Pottere. A nemusím vám snad připomínat, že byl Šedohřbet vlkodlak? Podlehl by mu i plně vyspělý a trénovaný kouzelník. Skutečnost, že jste byl natolik schopný aktivovat přenášedlo a věděl jste, kdy začít bojovat… Vedl jste si skvěle, Pottere. Ani mnoho dospělých by nebylo schopno reagovat tak rozumně."

„Byl tak silný a rychlý. Kdyby pan ředitel nedorazil právě v té chvíli, mohl jsem…" Harry polkl.

„Máte pravdu, mohl jste zemřít, ale pan ředitel dorazil včas." Severus posunul svou židli blíže k posteli. „Nebudu ti tady realitu lakovat na růžovo, Harry. Věřím, že by to bylo bláhové, zejména když je pravda přímo před tebou."

Harry zůstával potichu.

„Zesílíš, Harry. Staneš se mocným čarodějem a to nejen díky svým schopnostem, ale i díky odhodlání a soucitu. Nikdy na tyto své silné vlastnosti nezapomínej."

„Severus má pravdu, můj chlapče."

Harry nadskočil a otočil se na ředitele, který se právě objevil za mistrem lektvarů. Profesorka Sproutová a madam Pomfreyová byly s ním.

Brumbál vytáhl hůlku a přičaroval si židli vedle Severuse, než dodal další dvě i pro Pomonu a Poppy na druhé straně postele.

„Takže teď, když už jsi vzhůru, bych s tebou rád mluvil, Harry," pronesl Albus a zahájil tak během usazování konverzaci.

Harry čekal, odhadoval, zda bude chtít, aby mu znovu popsal, co se stalo, třebaže věděl, že už řediteli dříve všechno vypověděl.

„Chtěl bych tě o něco požádat, Harry. Nic velkého, neboj se, jen bych si chtěl prohlédnout vzpomínku na to odpoledne," řekl Brumbál.

„Mou vzpomínku?" zeptal se Harry zmateně.

„Vlastním myslánku, která mi dovoluje prohlížet si vzpomínky. Všechno, co potřebuješ udělat, je myslet na to odpoledne a já tu vzpomínku vyjmu. Až si ji prohlédnu, opět ti ji vrátím."

„Och, dobře," zvládl říct Harry, stále trochu zmatený, ale ochotný to zkusit.

„Už jsi mi pověděl, co si pamatuješ, ale tohle třeba pomůže madam Bonesové a bystrozorům najít více stop," pokračoval Brumbál

„Dobře. Takže prostě jen pomyslím na to, co se stalo?"

„Ano. Vzpomínka pak vyvstane na povrch tvé mysli a magie zvládne zbytek," odpověděl Brumbál, zatímco vyjímal z kapsy nějakou skleněnou fiolu.

Severus na něj povzbudivě kývnul.

„Připraven, Harry?" zeptal se Albus. Jemně pozvedl hůlku a umístil ji na vršek Harryho spánku.

„Jo," potvrdil mladík, než Brumbál něco zašeptal a pomalu pozvedl hůlku, aby vytáhl stříbrné vlákno, než je rychle umístil do připravené skleněné nádobky.

„Děkuji ti, Harry. Doufejme, že budou díky tomuto a přenášedlu bystrozoři schopni Voldemorta vystopovat."

„Snad ano," souhlasil Harry.

Brumbál odložil vzpomínku stranou, než se znovu zaměřil na chlapce. „Harry, ještě něco musíme probrat. Nemá to sice co dělat s nedávnými událostmi, ale přesto…"

„Jestli mohu, pane řediteli, možná by bylo snazší, kdybych…" Severus se zarazil, uvědomuje si, že právě přerušil svého zaměstnavatele.

„Tak dobře, Severusi," řekl Albus nedotčeně. Severusovi přišlo, že pokud něco, tak byl muž z nějakého důvodu spíše potěšen.

Niterně zavrtěl hlavou, odkašlal si, a pak pohlédl na Harryho. „Pamatujete, co jsem vám sdělil na Příčné ulici?" zeptal se s tím, že právě tohle bude dobrý začátek. „Obzvláště o dědickém kouzle?"

Harry zvolna přikývl. „Řekl jste, že si o mých schopnostech promluvíme, až budu připraven."

„Správně. Nuže, teď mám za to, že byste něco vědět měl."

„Dobře," odpověděl Harry. Trochu mu odlehlo, teď když věděl, že to nemá nic společného se Šedohřbetem a tím, co se stalo dříve toho dne.

„Na světě existují různé typy čarodějů, někteří silnější než jiní – v oblasti magie," prohlásil Severus, než pohlédl na Brumbála. „Ojedinělé případy zahrnují kouzelníky, warlocky a mágy."

„Ví to jen pár lidí, ale i já jsem warlock," vložil se do toho Brumbál. „Mám sklony vyhýbat se tomuto tématu, protože mnoho lidí si s pojmem warlock spojuje temnou stránku. A třebaže jsem pro Starostolec Nejvyšší warlock neboli divotvorce, je to spíše titul než cokoli jiného."

„Warlock?" zeptal se Harry.

„Má magie je mocnější než běžný průměr a vhodnější pro pokročilou formu přeměňování a kouzla sloučená s alchymií než u ostatní čarodějů. Tyto schopnosti mohou být samozřejmě lehce zaměřeny na temnou stránku, a proto jsou lidé k warlockům nedůvěřiví." Brumbálovy oči potemněly, jako by si na něco vzpomněl. „Kouzelnický svět zažil ve své historii mnoho warlocků, kteří se uchýlili k tyranii."

„Takže jsem tedy warlock?" zeptal se Harry, neboť předpokládal, že je hadí jazyk něco jako přeměňování.

„Ne," odpověděla mu profesorka Sproutová, díky čemuž se na ni mladík obrátil. „Vy jste tím, čemu se říká dřímající mág. Což prostě znamená, že máte potenciál stát se určitým typem mága."

„Dobře…"

„Týká se to vaší blokované magie, pane Pottere," vysvětlil Severus. „Až jednou dosáhnete řádné úrovně kontroly, vaše magie se nakonec odblokuje a vy se stanete plně rozvinutým mágem. _Probuzeným_ mágem, abychom byli přesnější."

„Co to přesně znamená?" zeptal se Harry.

„O dřímajícím mágovi se toho mnoho neví, ale je známo, že má vrozenou schopnost neočekávaně dobře manipulovat s magií. Překonává magickou obratnost všech kouzelníků, ale chce to hodně práce a praxe, aby se do tohoto bodu dostal – plně probudil svou magii," odpověděl Brumbál.

„Chceme jen, abyste si byl vědom toho, co víme, a mohl tak trochu předjímat, co můžete očekávat, až nastane vhodná doba, drahoušku," pronesla profesorka Sproutová. „Uplyne ještě dlouhá doba, než se budete muset strachovat o to, o čem tu mluvíme, ale nebylo by od nás správné, kdybychom o tom mlčeli."

Harry přikývl, oceňoval jejich upřímnost a očividnou víru v něj.

„Takže existují další dřímající mágové?" zeptal se.

„Posledním známým a potvrzeným dítětem byl v sedmnáctém století Abramelino. Naneštěstí byl ale zavražděn a jeho vražda zůstala záhadnou," ujal se slova Severus.

„O Merlinovi se říká, že jedním byl. Každý ví, že byl mágem, ale vědci si stále nejsou jisti, jestli byl probuzeným nebo ne," doplnila Poppy ve snaze zamluvit to, co řekl Severus. _No vážně – zmiňovat se právě teď o vraždě?!_

„Merlin?" podivil se Harry.

Všichni přikývli, pobavení jeho úžasem.

„Uh a jaký je rozdíl mezi mágem a probuzeným mágem?" zeptal se Harry

„No, někdo, kdo se narodil jako mág, má přístup k celé své magii hned od prvopočátku. Je to unikátní výhoda a je přirozeně nadán mnoha vlohami na magii," vysvětloval Brumbál. „Čarodějný zázrak."

„Takže něco jako génius?" vyptával se Harry dál.

„V magickém smyslu ano," odpověděl Brumbál s pokývnutím.

„A probuzený mág?"

„Tohle není právě ideální příklad, ale bude muset stačit. Viděl jste někdy takové ty zátěže na zápěstí a kotníky, které někteří mudlové používají, aby se udrželi ve formě?" zeptal se Severus, čímž si od Albuse vysloužil ohromený pohled.

„Jo. Soused z čísla sedm takové nosil, když si šel zaběhat," odpověděl Harry, dumaje nad tím, co to s tím má společného. „Vypadaly vážně dost těžce – nebo alespoň ty, které nosil."

„A teď si představte, že byste takové závaží nosil den za dnem, celý ten čas. Nebylo by to nejprve obtížné?"

Harry přikývl.

„Nuže, a co by se stalo, kdybyste je po letech nošení sundal?"

„Myslím, že by pak bylo všechno jednodušší," odpověděl Harry. „A já bych byl silnější."

Severus přitakal. „Když se dřímající mág probudí, je to, jako by z něj někdo sejmul závaží, které tak dlouho nosil. Rozumíte tomu?"

„Myslím, že ano, profesore, ale, já… nejsem si jistý, že jsem… dřímající mág, jak jste říkali," podotkl Harry, jehož fascinace tím vším teď přešla do nevíry.

„Ano, jste," uvedl Severus. „Přesně to jsem viděl díky dědickému kouzlu a to, co jsem viděl za poslední rok, to jen potvrdilo."

„Co tím myslíte?" zamračil se Harry.

„Podle několika dokumentů zmiňujících se o dřímajícím mágovi je známo, jaká znamení se objeví, když je mág blízko probuzení. Ty, Harry, jsi už některá z nich ukázal," vysvětlil tiše Brumbál.

Harryho obočí vylétla vzhůru. „Jaká znamení?"

„Kontrola magie ve tvém těle i v tělech ostatních, například. Přiznávám, že něco z toho může být způsobeno schopností hadího jazyka, ale to není všechno. Když jsi léčil mou ruku před zimními prázdninami, manipuloval jsi s mou magií s lehkostí. Což byl opravdu náročný kousek, neboť má magie dokáže být jaksi… no, _despotická_ asi bude to nejlepší slovo. A tvá schopnost zklidnit se po tom magickém výbuchu je dalším příkladem. Jen málo kouzelníků to zvládne tak brzy poté, co je ovládnou emoce," odpověděl Brumbál.

Harry sklonil hlavu. Neměl pocit, že by to znamenalo tak mnoho.

„Takže jinak. Harry, my prostě jen chceme, abys věděl, co očekávat. Neradi bychom, aby tě tvá magie začala překvapovat," pronesla profesorka Sproutová konejšivě a poklepala ho rukou po koleni.

Pak nastalo krátké ticho, než se ředitel naklonil na své židli blíž.

„Tak tedy, už byla učiněna konečná opatření ohledně toho, kde zůstaneš po zbytek prázdnin," pronesl Brumbál. „Chtěl by ses teď setkat se svými opatrovníky nebo budeš raději odpočívat?"

„Teď, prosím," odpověděl Harry, dychtivý se setkat s lidmi, kteří by mohli nahradit Dursleyovi.

Brumbál se usmál, pobavený a uklidněný Harryho očividnou houževnatostí. „Pak pro ně tedy pošlu."

Postavil se, rychle následovaný Severusem, Pomonou a Poppy.

ooOoo

„Harry, toto je pan Nicolas Flamel a jeho žena, Perenella Flamelová," uvedl Brumbál. „Nicolasi, Perenello… Harry Potter."

Nicolas vypadal jako padesátník, bílá sotva prokvétala jeho světle hnědými vlasy. Byl čistě oholen, postavou drobnější než Brumbál s širokými rameny. Perenella byla skoro stejného věku, ovšem vypadala moudře a měla vlasy stočené do volného drdolu.

Harry si nemohl pomoci, aby se nevrtěl na místě.

_Takže zůstane s Flamelovými?!_

„Ahoj," pronesl trochu nesměle, ale natáhl ruku, aby si potřásl s Nicolasem.

Coral byla obtočená kolem jeho levého zápěstí a zírala na ně. Oni ale nevypadali, že by si její přítomnosti všimli.

„Rád tě poznávám, chlapče. Něco málo jsem o tobě slyšel, ale doufám, že se během zbytku léta poznáme lépe," pronesl Nicolas laskavě.

„Máme pro tebe připravený pokoj, dítě. Snad se ti bude líbit," prohlásila Perenella šťastně.

„Děkuji vám. Jsem si jistý, že bude, ale doufám, že to nezpůsobilo moc potíží," odpověděl Harry trochu neobratně.

„Och, s tím si nedělej starosti. Příprava domu byla dosti zábavná. Uběhlo vážně hodně času od té doby, co náš skromný příbytek někdo navštívil," sdělil mu Nicolas s úsměvem.

„Nechám vás, abyste se seznámili. Budu ve své pracovně," řekl Brumbál prostě, než tiše opustil místnost.

„Takže, tohle je ta proslavená Coral," podotkl Nicolas, hledě na malého hádka na Harryho zápěstí. „Zdravím vás, madam, jsem poctěn, že vás poznávám."

Coral hrdě vztyčila hlavu a krátce se uklonila. *Myslím, že se mi ten muž začíná zamlouvat, Harry.*

ooOoo

Když Albus dorazil, Severus už na něj čekal v ředitelně.

„Spojil jsem se s madam Bonesovou, jak jste mi nařídil," prohlásil. „Bude tady za okamžik."

„Dobře, Severusi," řekl Brumbál, než přešel k myslánce a vyjmul z kapsy fiólu s Harryho vzpomínkou.

Nalil ji dovnitř právě ve chvíli, kdy oheň v krbu vzplál a vystoupila z něj madam Bonesová. Brumbál měl naštěstí předtím čas upravit svou kancelář, ale chybějící stůl a boční knihovna stejně donutily madam Bonesovou se zarazit.

„Jsem rád, že jste to stihla v tak krátkém čase," prohlásil Brumbál žoviálně.

„Žádný problém, pane řediteli. Toto je zřejmě ta vzpomínka pana Pottera na jeho únos, že?" zeptala se, když se dostala k míse.

Brumbál přikývl a odložil prázdnou lahvičku stranou.

„Dala jsem to přenášedlo člověku na Oddělení dopravy, kterému věřím. Doufám, že budu místo určení znát ještě před koncem dne. Doufejme, že nám chlapcova paměť pomůže dostat se dál."

„Ano, také v to doufám," souhlasil Brumbál.

„Dobře. Můžeme tedy?" vyzvala je.

A s tím vstoupil Brumbál jako první, následován Severusem a madam Bonesovou.

Objevili se v mudlovské uličce a uviděli Harryho, který kolem nich rychle procházel s objemným svazkem pod paží.

_**PRÁSK**_

„_A mám tě!"_

Třebaže všichni věděli, že je Harry právě teď v pořádku, stále bylo poněkud znepokojující vidět ho chyceného obrovitým vlkodlakem, těsně předtím, než oba zmizeli.

„Přenášedlo," prohlásila Bonesová, když se scéna náhle prudce změnila.

„_Nech mě být!" křičel Harry, bojoval, nestaraje se o knihu, která upadla na zem._

Zatímco se Šedohřbet smál, oni se rozhlédli po místnosti. Kolem stálo několik lidí. Asi tucet z nich bylo dospělých, ale jejich pozornost přitáhlo devět dětí dřepících za nimi. Některé z nich měly na pažích obvazy. _Pokousaní._

„Děti…" vydechl omráčeně Severus.

„To jsou ti zmizelí mudlorození," zašeptala Bonesová. „Některé z nich poznávám podle fotek, které jsme rozdávali, abychom je snáze našli."

„_Co chcete?" zeptal se Harry._

Oni se znovu otočili, jen aby sledovali, jak Šedohřbet výhrůžně zírá na Harryho.

„_Víc, než bys řekl," prohlásil Šedohřbet a vytáhl Harryho do výšky, až visel ve vzduchu. „Jsi takový prcek, víš, ale působivý, to přiznávám. Škoda, že nejsi jiný. Bude z tebe vážně dobré vlče."_

„Ten muž se mi vážně hnusí," pronesl Albus opovržlivě, než se dveře za ním otevřely a Harry sebou viditelně trhnul záchvěvem bolesti.

Nepotřebovali se dohadovat, co to způsobilo, když Voldemort, stále vlastnící Pettigrewovo tělo, vstoupil do místnosti.

Severuse velmi svádělo začít ho v duchu označovat za Petermorta.

„_Už ho můžeš pustit, Šedohřbete. Troufám si tvrdit, že mu každou chvíli rupne v rameni."_

„Merline…" vydechla madam Bonesová.

„_Podej mi ho, Šedohřbete," nařídil Voldemort._

„_Domluvili jsme se, že si s ním budu moct pohrát, než vám ho předám," odpověděl Šedohřbet k jejich hrůze._

„_Tak to si tedy rozhodně pohraj," prohlásil Voldemort s hrůzostrašným úsměvem._

Albus sotva popadal dech a Severusova už tak bledá pokožka zbělela. Madam Bonesová vypadala, že je jí na zvracení. Oči všech se zaměřily na Harryho, který vypadal zcela zděšený. Jeho hrůza byla tak patrná, až to bylo srdcervoucí.

„_Fawkesův domov!" zařval._

Scéna se znovu změnila a oni tak měli možnost sledovat, jak se Harry a Šedohřbet zřítili na podlahu. Mohli se jen dívat, jak začal vlkodlak na Harryho bezodkladně útočit, a jak portréty kolem začaly neklidně hulákat.

Křupnutí v Harryho zápěstí se ozývalo kolem nich, zatímco ho Šedohřbet zasáhl do boku, těsně předtím, než se Coral vymrštila z Harryho kapsy a zakousla se do útočníkova rozměrného nosu. Ale všechno se to zdálo být zbytečné, protože brzy poté ji muž odhodil a začal znovu útočit, napadaje Harryho znovu.

Chtěli se odvrátit, ale nemohli, když se Šedohřbetova obrovitá ruka sevřela kolem Harryho hrdla…

„_Dej ty ruce pryč!" zahřímal Harry a prudce otevřel oči._

Zářivá barva jeho očí se změnila na perlově bílou, zatímco celou místnost zachvátila magie.

Nemohli si pomoci, aby lehce nenadskočili, když se od Harryho vzedmula mocná vlna a vzduch kolem Šedohřbeta se viditelně zachvěl, až byl odražen dozadu a nemilosrdně pohozen na ředitelův stůl.

Všichni tři dospělí byli zcela užaslí.

Třebaže bylo jasné, že to byla spontánní magie způsobená zoufalstvím, její čirá síla byla ohromující.

Věděli také, že ještě nebylo po boji, protože Šedohřbet vstal, nepopiratelně vlastním přičiněním, a otřásl se z Harryho působivého protiútoku. Severus a madam Bonesová zírali na vlkodlaka s nenávistí jasně vepsanou ve svých tvářích. Ale Albus se na něj nedíval. On měl oči jen pro Harryho, který se snažil přivolat si svou hůlku, stále to nevzdávaje i přesto, jak beznadějné se to zdálo. Brumbál se díval s hrdým, ale posmutnělým úsměvem.

„_Sežeru tě!"_

Madam Bonesová a Severus mohli jen sledovat, jak Brumbál ze vzpomínky vyšel z krbu a brutálně zastavil Šedohřbeta v půli odvetného útoku.

Severus si okamžitě připomněl těch pár chvil, kdy byl Albus doopravdy rozzuřený. Tohle byla jistě jedna z nich; jeho magie kolem něj vířila jako burácející bouře.

_BUM-PRÁSK!_

_Bóóóng!_

_Žuch…_

Severus se nezatěžoval pohledem na to, jak sebou vlkodlakovo tělo praštilo do knihovny. Soustředil se na rozhořčenou tvář Brumbála ze vzpomínky. Byla to totiž ta nejhrůzostrašnější věc, jakou kdy viděl. Voldemort měl rozhodně důvod se toho muže obávat.

ooOoo

„Můžete teď vstoupit," řekla mu sestra a otevřela pro něj dveře.

„Děkuji vám," odpověděl Remus, než vešel. Sestra za ním zavřela. „Siriusi?"

Místnost byla osvětlená jen nejasně. Léčitelé se dohodli, že bude lepší udržovat kolem pana Blacka přítmí, když žil tolik let v Azkabanu ve tmě. Chvíli potrvá, než budou jeho oči schopny se vyrovnat s náporem světla, aniž by to u něj vyvolalo silnou bolest hlavy.

„Remusi?"

Remus zamířil k posteli a usadil se na židli. „Přišel bych za tebou dřív, ale léčitelé mi tvrdili, že potřebuješ odpočinek, a tak jsem…"

„Remusi, nemusíš nic vysvětlovat, stejně jsem spal." Jeho hlas zněl tiše.

„To je dobře," odpověděl Remus jemně.

„Zapomněl jsem se tě předtím zeptat - byl jsem z toho všeho trochu mimo - viděl jsi už Harryho?" zeptal se Sirius, když se Remus odmlčel.

„Pracuji teď v Bradavicích jako učitel Obrany. Vídal jsem Harryho minulý školní rok." Remus se usmál. „Vypadá přesně jako James, ale oči má po Lily."

„Řekni mi víc. Jaký je? Začal už s nějakými lumpárnami?" zeptal se Sirius a pozvedl se na polštáři.

„Je velmi nadaný na magii, zejména na léčivou magii. Jednoho dne se z něj stane velmi mocný čaroděj. Na lumpárny moc není, ale třeba se to změní, ačkoliv, z toho, co jsem zatím viděl, pochybuji."

„Léčebnou magii?" zeptal se Sirius zaujatě.

Když byl v Azkabanu, nic, co se týkalo vnějšího světa, mu neřekli. Kdyby mu neprozradili, jaký je rok, nevěděl by ani to, že Harry už začal do Bradavic chodit. Nevěděl o Harryho hadím jazyce, o léčbě lykantropie, ani o událostech kolem Quirrella a Voldemorta, či něčem, co se odehrálo v průběhu roku. Byl úplně mimo hru. Věděl jen to, že byl Pettigrew nějak nalezen, a že se Ministerstvo rozhodlo konečně uskutečnit díky madam Bonesové a Albusi Brumbálovi jeho soudní proces.

„Siriusi, chci, abys mě dobře poslouchal, ano? Hodně z věcí se bude zdát těžko uvěřitelných, ale je to pravda."

„Dobře."

„Harry je hadí jazyk." Remus rychle pozvedl ruku, aby ho zarazil. „Předtím, než se začneš ptát, mě nech to dokončit. Albus věří, že tu schopnost získal té noci od Voldemorta, což zní rozhodně uvěřitelně. No a proto dokáže mluvit hadím jazykem."

„Hadím jazykem?"

„Léčivá a ochranná magie," odpověděl Remus, než se nahnul vpřed. „Je to vážně úžasné, Siriusi. Dokáže léčit zranění a dokonce i ničit kletby. Zkraje roku dokonce zachránil život Dracu Malfoyovi, takže je mu Malfoyova rodina zavázána životním dluhem."

Sirius vykulil oči, věda, že je Draco synem jeho sestřenice Narcissy. „Dokážu si představit, že tím nebyl Lucius Malfoy právě nadšený."

„To jistě ne, ale zachoval se jako řádný čistokrevný. Ten muž je možná zlý, ale s magií si zahrávat nebude, zejména když by tím trpěla jeho rodina."

Sirius mírně zavrčel.

„A Harry vyléčil i mě. Náměsíčník je pryč, Sirie. Díky Harrymu byla lykantropie vyléčena."

Sirius se ohromeně posadil. „Jak je to možné?"

A tak mu to Remus řekl. Vyprávěl mu o bílé magii a jak jistý bradavický mistr lektvarů (opomněl se zmínit, kdo tím profesorem je) objevil, jak léčbu roznést krví. Sdělil mu, jak byla, přes Brumbála, ta léčba na něm úspěšně otestovaná a jaký to je pocit konečně se té kletby zbavit.

„To je úžasné, Remusi. Přál bych si tam být a vidět to."

„No, vždycky je tu přece myslánka, však víš. Albus jednu vlastní," odpověděl Remus s úsměvem.

ooOoo

Severus odložil skleničku. Den se konečně nachýlil ke konci, ale on ještě nebyl připraven prohlásit jej za noc. Ještě měl něco na práci.

Harry konečně odešel s Flamelovými, jak bylo předtím dohodnuto. Dalšího dne musí učitelé opět zapracovat na ochranách a mít na pozemcích dítě, bez ohledu na to jaké, nebyl moc dobrý nápad. Měli by být přítomni jen ti, kteří ochrany stavějí.

Uvažoval nad tím, co všechno asi Flamelovi Harryho naučí, ohledně magie i rodinného zázemí. Doufal, že bude mít Harry z času stráveného s nimi užitek.

Postavil se, přešel ke krbu a znovu se zacílil na to, co ještě bylo třeba udělat. Musí uspět.

„Malfoy Manor, Luciusova pracovna," prohlásil, než hodil prášek do krbu a vstoupil do něj.

„No to je mi ale milé překvapení. Čemu vděčím za takové neočekávané potěšení?" zeptal se Lucius, když k Severusovi od svého stolu zvedl hlavu.

„Dobrý večer, Luciusi," pronesl prostě, než zamířil k jeho stolu. „Mám za to, že si vybavuješ jeden určitý rozhovor, který jsme vedli v mé pracovně, a který se týkal jistého závazku, který sdílíme, že?"

Lucius odložil brk a věnoval Severusovi plnou pozornost. „Ano, Severusi."

„Věřím, že mám prostředky jak… odlehčit naše břemeno."

Lucius se usmál, lehce dravým úsměvem, zatímco se jeho oči úlevně zaleskly. „Proč se tedy, Severusi, neposadíš a nesdělíš mi své plány?"

Severus nabízené místo nepřijal, namísto toho přešel k Luciusově knihovně a studoval poličku, dokud jeho ruka nedorazila na vrchol, kde byl umístěn tenký, v kůži vázaný sešit.

Lucius byl takovým druhem muže, který věřil, že nejlepší skrýše se nacházejí všem na očích, protože většina kouzelníků byla tak úzkoprsá, že si neuvědomovala, co mají přímo před sebou. Severus k jeho smůle ale nebyl jako většina kouzelníků.

Lucius se postavil, oči lehce přimhouřené.

Severus se zarazil. „Ještě za tebou nepřišel, že ne?" zašeptal do náhle ztichlé místnosti.

Lucius neřekl nic. Ani nemusel. Severus pootočil hlavu, ale nechal svou ruku přesně tam, kde na poličce byla.

„A proto jsem přišel, Luciusi. Já ho viděl, je čím dál silnější, a jednoho dne, jednoho velmi brzkého dne, za tebou přijde a bude od tebe očekávat, že si vybereš jeho… nade vše ostatní." Severus se pohledem vrátil ke knihovně a zvolna vyjmul černý deník z poličky. „Vím, že ti tohle dal."

„Ano, dal," prohlásil Lucius odměřeným hlasem, již ne tak přátelským, jakým Severuse při příchodu vítal.

„Temný pán nechápe starobylou magii tak dobře jako my, Luciusi, a nikdy nebude."

„Mluvíš nebezpečně, Severusi," odvětil Lucius nekompromisně, zatímco jeho oči hleděly na knihu v lektvaristových rukách.

„Pravda je nebezpečná, Luciusi, ale přináší svobodu." Severus odstoupil od poličky, rukou pevně svíral vazbu sešitu. „Přemýšlel jsem o tom dlouho a mocně, Luciusi. Jsem si vědom toho, co nám slíbil, ale věci se neodehrávají tak, jak by měly. Ani nejsme těmi stejnými lehkomyslnými dětmi, kterými jsme bývali. Jsme dospělí muži, muži se závazky a odpovědností."

Severus uzamkl svůj pohled s jeho, doufaje, že zahlédne tu Luciusovu stránku, která byla Voldemortem zničena během válečných let, než byl změněn bez možnosti návratu.

Lucius zůstal tam, kde byl, jeho tvář nevyzrazovala žádnou emoci, ale Severus se ještě nevzdával naděje.

„Máš pravdu, Severusi. Už nejsme stejní jako kdysi, ale co tě vede k domněnce, že se stanu mužem, který neuposlechne Temného pána?"

Nebylo cesty zpět. Po tomto rozhovoru budou jejich role během války navždy změněny, nebo mezi nimi dojde k souboji a Draco tak přijde o svého otce.

Severus se k němu zcela otočil, mimovolně dovoluje své magii, aby se rozprostřela po místnosti.

„Protože já takovým mužem jsem. Prohlédl jsem jeho lži a falešné sliby. Podívej se na ten deník. Víš, co to znamená?"

Severus pozvedl knihu, palcem přejel přes vytlačené _T. M. Raddle_.

Lucius zaťal čelist.

„Temný pán není čistokrevný a stejně tak nikdo z jeho nejužšího kruhu… včetně mě. Dokážeš teď vidět pravdu, můj starý příteli? On se nesnaží vytvořit utopii pro čistokrevné, on hledá svůj vlastní trůn. A během toho hledání počítá se zánikem světa, toho mudlovského i magického. A všichni jeho následovníci budou první, kteří to zjistí, stejně jako já. Dovolíš si zůstat ohledně toho slepý? Odsoudíš k tomu svého syna? A co starobylá magie? Víš stejně dobře jako já, že v okamžiku, kdy Potter zachránil tvému synovi život, se jeho nepřátelé stali těmi tvými. To je ta stejná pravda, ke které jsem měl dojít už dřív, ještě než jsem se nechal označit!"

Severus hodil deník na podlahu. Přistál s dutým žuchnutím hřbetem vzhůru. Lucius na něj zíral, lesknoucí zlatá písmena jména lorda Voldemorta před sebou.

„Budeš mi věřit, Luciusi?" zeptal se Severus po dlouhé době.

„Co navrhuješ?" odpověděl Lucius, než k němu znovu pozvedl oči.

ooOoo

Harry jen sotva uvěřil tomu, kde byl. Nacházel se ve Flamelovic domě!

Něco takového nečekal, třebaže vlastně netušil co čekat.

Domek manželů Flamelových ležel uprostřed pěti-akrového pozemku. Nebyl to sice hrad, ale byl nádherný. Měl čtyři ložnice, čtyři koupelny, dvě pracovny, kuchyň, obývací pokoj, sklep a podkroví.

„Můžeš si svůj pokoj upravit, jak budeš chtít, Harry," řekla mu paní Flamelová, Perenella, když vešel a zjistil, že tam na něj již čekají jeho věci.

„Myslím, že je skvělý tak, jak je," odpověděl Harry a pozval tak všechny dovnitř.

„Jsem rád, že si to myslíš," odpověděl Nicolas a jen zářil. „Bude to tvůj pokoj na tak dlouho, jak si budeš přát. Zítra ti ukážu pozemky, protože je tam také někdo, kdo jen dychtí tě vidět."

Harry se zmateně otočil. „Vážně?"

Nicolas přikývl, ale bylo jasné, že mu nehodlá nic dalšího říct. „Zítra, Harry, zítra. Právě teď mám za to, že je čas jít spát. Pokud bys něco potřeboval, prostě zavolej. Budeme přes chodbu. Nebo můžeš zavolat Phlow, pokud budeš chtít. Je jednou z domácích skřítek."

„Taky jednoho mám. Jmenuje se Dobby," řekl Harry. „Ale právě teď je v Bradavicích."

„No, když si to budeš přát, můžeš ho povolat sem," odpověděl Nicolas. „Ostatní skřítci jistě rádi uvítají někoho nového."

Harry přitakal, rozhodnut, že dá třeba Dobbymu ráno na výběr, poté co se sám prospí. Vážně byl dost unavený na to, aby ještě současně všechno vysvětloval rozjařenému Dobbymu.

„Ráno budeš mít připravenou snídani. Dal by sis pomerančový džus nebo mléko?" zeptala se paní Flamelová.

„Um, mléko, prosím."

„Tak dobře," prohlásil pan Flamel, než mrknul na hodiny. „Nuže, teď tě tu necháme, abys mohl jít do postele. Připozdívá se a Perenella a já bychom měli jít spát rovněž."

Harry přikývl, lehce uklidněný zjištěním, že nebudou z večerky dělat nijak velké drama. Jistě, byl sice dítětem, ale nikdy předtím ho nikdo neukládal do postele a on s tím vážně nehodlal začínat teď. Bylo by to moc divný.

Rychle odešli, aby mu poskytli soukromí, po kterém, jak správně odhadli, toužil, spokojení s vědomím, že s nimi zůstane po zbytek léta.

ooOoo

„Opravdu to má být tohle místo?" zeptal se černovlasý bystrozor.

„Docela jistě," prohlásila madam Bonesová, když vstoupila do rozpadajícího se sídla. „Vysledovali jsme k této nemovitosti spolehlivé přenášedlo a prohlédli si vzpomínku od svědka. Byli tady."

„No, teď tady tedy nejsou," pronesl, rozhlížeje se s nechutí po tomto špinavém místě.

„Ne, to nejsou, ale je jasné, že odešli ve spěchu," odpověděla Bonesová, obešla bystrozora a vrazila do toho stejného pokoje, který viděla v Harryho vzpomínce. „Prohlédněte podlahu, není tam žádný prach. Tato místnost byla využívaná více než jiné." Gestem ukázala na čistou podlahu, než pohlédla zpět, do chodby plné trosek a odpadků.

Otočila se a zamířila do další místnosti, oči nyní zafixované na dveře, ve kterých se podle Harryho vzpomínky objevil Petermort.

Celé místo už bylo prohledáno, ale ona si stejně nemohla pomoci, aby se necítila trochu nesvá, když vcházela do pokoje, ve kterém Voldemort čekal, než se vrátí Šedohřbet s Harrym.

Dveře se skřípavě otevřely, čímž si znovu a ještě jasněji vybavila Harryho vzpomínku. Nakonec, když si její oči uvykly na spoře osvětlenou místnost, se přesunula vpřed, sama v pustém pokoji.

„Madam?" zeptal se bystrozor stojící za ní.

Bonesová neodpověděla. Namísto toho pozvedla hůlku a místnost se zalila kouzelným světlem. Nehodlala říct, že stopa vychladla, třebaže to byla absolutní a nezpochybnitelná pravda. Muselo tu něco být. Něco, co jim napoví, kde jsou ty mudlorozené děti, stejně jako jejich únosci. V naději, že se třeba odkryje trochu víc než jen otisky nohou na prkenné podlaze, vyčarovala složité odhalující kouzlo.

„Co je to?" zeptal se bystrozor, oči upřené na podlahu.

„Otisk velkého kotlíku," prohlásila Bonesová příkře.

„Merline, na co by potřebovali tak velký kotlík?"

Bonesová zavrtěla hlavou. „Nic dobrého mě nenapadá."

ooOoo

Pomona upila ze svého čaje, než šálek odložila na stolek před sebou.

„Vážně bych si přála, abys mohla aspoň na den nebo dva odejít z hradu. Neměla jsi dovolenou od té doby, co ses stala profesorkou, že mám pravdu?"

„Och, mně to nevadí. Tady nahoře ve věži se mi vážně moc líbí. Odchod kamkoliv jinam by mi jen zamlžil mé vnitřní oko. Ředitel se pokoušel přinutit mě k návštěvě Prasinek, ale stačilo, abych mu připomněla, co cítím ze záhrobí. Nejlepší bude, když zůstanu zde."

„Tak dobře, Sibylo, pokud jsi si jistá. Jen jsem chtěla… Sibylo?"

Pomona se starostlivě přesunula v křesle, protože druhá žena náhle ztuhla.

„_Začátek konce se blíží! Temný pán si vezme krev svého prvního nepřítele a užije ji, aby se stal silnějším a hrůzostrašnějším, než jakým kdy býval. Brzy si bude chtít ověřit svou nadvládu podnícením velkého duelu, kterým se utvoří a navěky ovlivní budoucnost kouzelnického světa. Začátek konce se blíží_!"

Pomona jen zírala, všechny chloupky na zátylku zježené.

„Och, omlouvám se, má drahá, říkala jsi něco?" zeptala se Sibyla, aniž by měla potuchy o tom, co právě pronesla.

Pomona nasucho polkla. „To je v pořádku. Právě jsem říkala, že je čas, abych už šla. Před večeří mě ještě chtěla vidět Minerva."

„Samozřejmě. Děkuji ti, že jsi přinesla ten čaj. Je celkem osvěžující."

Pomona přikývla, laskavě se usmála a zamířila z místnosti, celou tu dobu bojujíc s nutkáním utéct z věže a pospíšit si do ředitelovy kanceláře.


	28. Chapter 22

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

s/6413108/1/

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, Czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 22: Krev**

Harry úzkostlivě následoval Nicolase ven s Coral obtočenou kolem levého zápěstí. Stále mohl jen stěží uvěřit, že se tohle všechno skutečně dělo.

Snídaně byla lehká a příjemná. Perenella usmažila úžasně jemné palačinky a spolu se sirupem je podávala ještě teplé. Dům Flamelových byl pohodlný a vůbec ne podobný tomu, jak si ho představoval, ne že by o tom tedy předtím nějak moc uvažoval. A přesto si nemohl pomoci, aby nebyl překvapený, protože to bylo místo, kde by podle něj měli bydlet laskaví prarodiče, spíše než dva slavní alchymisté.

„Spal jsi dobře, Harry?" zeptal se Nicolas, když zamířili dál od domu.

Harry přikývl. Perenella se ho už na něco podobného vyptávala, když mu připravovala palačinky, jenže Harry se nedokázal zbavit zamračení, když se pokusil zauvažovat nad svými sny z dnešní noci.

Bylo to divné. Moc si ze svých snů nepamatoval, ale věděl, že jeden měl a to velmi intenzivní, pokud tedy mohl důvěřovat své zamlžené paměti. Měl pocit, jako by to bylo skutečné - záchvěv obav a takový druh výstrahy, která mu často zaznívala v uších, když proti němu Dudley a jeho kamarádi začali kout pikle. Jenže tohle bylo horší. Daleko horší.

Naléhavé varování ověnčené nebezpečím a nadcházejícími problémy.

Nacházeli se tam lidé a probíhaly mezi nimi ostré výměny názorů. Mluvili o nějakém plánu a zmiňovali přitom krev.

Ergh! Kdyby si jen pamatoval víc!

„Děje se něco, Harry? Jsi velmi tichý," všiml si Nicolas, když obešli pahorek a vstoupili do otevřeného prostoru.

„Ne, nic. Jen jsem se pokoušel vybavit si jeden sen," odpověděl Harry.

„Ach, ta dobrodružství, která nás s ránem opustí, že?" podotkl, než se zastavil na kraji pole. „A jsme tady."

„Uh, kde, pane?" zeptal se Harry trochu rozpačitě. Nebylo tam nic významného, co by mohl vidět.

Nicolas si poklepal na své staré čelo, jako by si chtěl vynadat. „Och, promiň mi, zapomněl jsem," řekl, než položil Harrymu ruku na rameno.

Harry pocítil, jak se do jeho kůže z Nicolasovy ruky něco hřejivého a brnivého vsáklo, a nemohl si pomoci, aby nenadskočil, když se před ním náhle objevila velká budova podobná stáji. Byla vymalovaná červenými a hnědými tóny a kolem rozměrného, vyčištěného prostoru byla postavená nízká kamenná ohrada, která oddělovala nepořádek na pravé straně.

„Klidně to obejdi. Někdo tam na tebe čeká," prohlásil Nicolas a v očích mu zajiskřilo, když Harryho popostrčil.

Harry si, nepotřebuje dalšího pobízení, pospíšil vpřed, otevřel nízkou branku v kamenné zídce a zarazil se, když jeho oči spatřily odkrytý prostor na otevřené straně stáje.

Vnitřek byl magicky zvětšen a rozhodil trochu jeho vnímání, než se jeho mysl pokusila přijmout rozměry budovy spolu s prostorem v něm. Avšak jeho interní otřes ohledně rozměrů trval jen krátce, když si všiml tvora uvnitř.

„Norberto?" zavolal užasle, když si všiml její velikosti.

Už nebyla tím dračím drobečkem, kterému před měsíci pomohl, ale dospívajícím drakem, větším než kůň. Okamžitě si ho všimla a hlasitě se k němu rozeběhla, zastavujíc se přímo před zábranami s průhledným magickým štítem, a radostně zahrabala v zemi.

Nicolas se za něj se zasmáním postavil. „Byla poněkud nedočkavá, že tě znovu uvidí, když jsem jí řekl, že u nás budeš bydlet."

„Vážně?" zeptal se Harry.

„Och, ano. Draci jsou daleko inteligentnější, než jim většina čarodějů přisuzuje. Ale přestože to jsou stále zvířata a nemají naši úroveň vnímání, jejich porozumění jistých částí řeči a komunikace je vážně ohromující."

Harry se pomalu přiblížil, lehce přemožen její částečně znovu nabytou, ale teď skutečnou velikostí.

*Ahoj, Norberto,* pozdravil ji, jen aby byl odměněn Norbertiným hlubokým, veselým zachroptěním.

„Při manipulaci s velkými draky musíme být opatrní, proto to ochranné pole, ale na chvíli jej teď dám dolů. Na draka je vážně docela poslušná," prohlásil Nicolas, než mávl hůlkou a způsobil tak, že se magická ohrada ztratila.

Norberta neztrácela čas. Briskně se přehoupla přes nízké hrazení a jemně dloubla svou hlavičkou do Harryho.

*Rád tě zase vidím, holka,* řekl Harry, pravou rukou ji poplácával po nose, zatímco se s ní Coral vítala rovněž.

Nicolas se usmál, přešel ke zdi a opřel se o ni. „Takže, jaký byl tvůj první rok v Bradavicích, co se učení týče?" zeptal se, moudře rozhodnut, že ještě nebyl čas začít mluvit o ostatních věcech, které se toho roku udály.

„Bylo to fajn. Hodně jsem se naučil. Nejlepší byly Lektvary, ale Formule a Přeměňování byly taky vážně skvělé," odpověděl Harry. „A taky mám rád Obranu, když už Quirrell neučí."

„Ach, ano, teď když o tom přemýšlím, mám za to, že se Albus o hodinách OPČM zmínil. Profesor Lupin by už měl být schopen příští rok v učení pokračovat."

„To je dobře, ale pokud se můžu zeptat, proč by toho neměl být schopen předtím?"

„Och, roky předtím byla na to místo uvalena kletba," prohlásil nonšalantně. „Mnoho lidí věřilo, že to zapříčinil Voldemort. Ale ať tak či tak, kletba znemožňovala stejné osobě vyučovat více než jeden rok. Bez ohledu na to, jak moc se tomu předmětu věnovala, vždy se jí něco stalo a zabránilo jí to následující rok učit. Jako třeba nahodilé zranění, nenadálá smrt, podivné okolnosti a tak dále. Albus se toho snažil zbavit celé roky, ale nakonec byl ten problém vyřešen díky vylepšeným ochranným štítům a talentovanému odeklínači."

Harry pomalu hladil Norbertu, překvapený zjištěním, že kletba na postu OPČM byla doopravdy skutečná. Slyšel o tom už předtím samozřejmě nějaké fámy, ale nebral to nijak vážně.

„Jsem rád, že byl ten problém nakonec vyřešen. Vím, že Albuse už unavovalo shánět pořád nové učitele Obrany," dodal Nicolas se smíchem. „Jednou tu práci nabídl i mně, ale Perenella mě otevřeně odmítla pustit, a tak jsem řekl ne. Chudák Albus."

„A kdyby ta kletba nebyla, souhlasil byste?" zeptal se Harry, zaujatý tím vším.

„Nuže, kdyby neexistovala kletba, pak pochybuji, že by mě o to Albus vůbec požádal, ale pokud by tak učinil… Já nevím, musel bych o tom přemýšlet. S úvazkem, jako je tento, souvisí koneckonců mnoho dalších věcí. A Perenella a já si užíváme naše soukromí a určitou izolaci od okolního světa. Pokud bych souhlasil s prací pro Bradavice, na jakkoliv dlouhou dobu, pak by to bylo ztraceno."

„To je asi pravda," přitakal Harry.

„Jednou jsem již učitelem byl, před staletími," dodal Nicolas po chvíli, jeho hlas zněl tišeji a tak nějak smutně. „Jenže pak mi mého studenta vzali."

Harry vycítil sklíčenost starého muže, a tak se k němu plně otočil. Norberta nyní stála bez hnutí za ním s hlavou přímo nad tou jeho.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se.

„Jednoho podzimního dne ho unesli z mého domu a my ho našli až o týden později u jezera." Nicolas si bolestně povzdechl, než to v sobě zadusil. „Stalo se to už strašně dávno. Vyrovnal jsem se s tím, ale stále bych si přál zjistit, kdo mu to udělal."

Harry prostě kývl. „Jak se ten student jmenoval?" zeptal se, neschopen potlačit svou zvědavost.

Nicolasovy oči se rozzářily hrdostí a šťastnými vzpomínkami. „Abramelino. Poprvé jsem se s ním setkal, když mu bylo sedm let. Ukázal opravdu mocné vzplanutí divoké magie, takže ho ke mně přivedl jeden přítel, který znal jeho rodinu."

„Abramelino? Včera se profesor Snape…" Harryho hlas se vytratil, oči doširoka otevřené.

Nicolas přikývl, věda, na co Harry myslí. „Ano, je to ten samý. Poslední známý dřímající mág před tebou."

Harry zamrkal, zcela pozbyvší schopnosti cokoliv říct.

„Když se mě Albus zeptal, jestli bychom byli ochotní se o tebe tohle léto starat, neřekl mi o tvém postavení mága, dokud jsme nesouhlasili. Takže tě ujišťuji, že tu nejsi pro to, kým jsi, ale protože jsme chtěli zažít něco, co jsme nikdy nezažili, a protože potřebuješ bezpečné místo, kde bys mohl zůstat. Avšak, jsem si jist, že nás Albus požádal právě proto, že věděl, že už máme s podobnými věcmi své zkušenosti a budeme ti schopni pomoci, kdybys potřeboval," vysvětlil Nicolas, než se odpoutal od stěny. „A dovol mi ti prozradit malé tajemství. Já také nejsem obyčejný čaroděj."

Harryho obočí vylétla vzhůru. „Takže jste tedy také mág?" zeptal se dychtivě.

Nicolas se ušklíbl. „Ne, jsem kouzelník vyššího stupně."

ooOoo

Neville zuřil. Vůbec své babičce nerozuměl. Proč byla taková? Všechno, co chtěl udělat, bylo požádat Harryho, aby přijel na jednu noc. To bylo celé!

Proč mu to dělala? Proč mu tentokrát odmítala dovolit trávit s Harrym čas?

Myslela si snad, že nebyl pro Harryho dost dobrý přítel? Myslela si, že je pro něj Harry příliš mocný kouzelník, a Neville – obyčejný čaroděj – se s ním přátelit nemůže? Muselo tomu tak být a možná, že měla i pravdu, ale ať už to bylo z jakéhokoliv důvodu, Harry si ho za svého nejlepšího přítele vybral. Přesně tak mu to minulý rok řekl. Harry si vybral _jeho_, ne někoho jiného, aby byl jeho přítel, nejlepší přítel, a Neville by raději znovu vyskočil z okna, než aby odhodil jejich přátelství.

Tak prostě bude jen třeba, aby vytrval i přes přání své babičky, která se očividně snažila podkopat jeho vztahy s Harrym. Nebyl tak hloupý, dokázal prohlédnout, co dělala. Všechny ty jemné náznaky, podivné poznámky o Harrym a jejich kamarádství… Snažila se, aby přehodnotil svůj postoj.

_Pff._ Jako kdyby se někdy něco takového mohlo stát. Harry byl jeho vůbec první přítel, a třebaže si tento rok našel i další, jako Susan, Justina, Ernieho a dokonce Draca, Harry mu byl nejbližším přítelem vůbec.

Babča bude těžce zklamaná, pokud si myslela, že to vzdá tak lehce…

Jednoho dne by to, nehledě na Nevilla, mohlo být naopak. A až si uvědomí svou pošetilost, bude na něj ještě nesmírně pyšná.

ooOoo

Severus zavřel oči a opřel se v křesle. Právě se vrátil ze schůze zaměstnanců, třebaže to mělo sotva co do činění se školou či nadcházejícím školním rokem.

V uších mu zněla poslední věštba od Trelawneyové a ačkoliv její slova slyšel vyslovená Pomonou, dokázal si lehce představit tu praštěnou učitelku Věštění, jak ty věty pronáší ve svém, až bolestně květnatě zdobeném křesle.

„_Začátek konce se blíží! Temný pán si vezme krev svého prvního nepřítele a užije ji, aby se stal silnějším a hrůzostrašnějším, než jakým kdy býval. Brzy si bude chtít ověřit svou nadvládu podnícením velkého duelu, kterým se utvoří a navěky ovlivní budoucnost kouzelnického světa. Začátek konce se blíží_!"

No, to je ale předzvěst pro budoucnost, ušklíbl se Severus.

Zavrtěl hlavou, věda, že mučit se věštbou by nepřineslo nic dobrého, ačkoliv ho napadlo několik věcí, které by mohly být výsledkem těch slov, a nemohl si pomoci, aby se nepokusil nad nimi zapřemýšlet.

_Krev svého prvního nepřítele…_

Severus si byl dost jistý, že první nepřítel nebyl Harry. Voldemort koneckonců nenáviděl spoustu lidí, než se Potter vůbec narodil. Že by Brumbál? Byl jedním z prvních, pokud ne přímo ten úplně první, kdo si všiml, že je na zmijozelově dědici něco divného. Avšak, i kdyby byl ředitel tím _prvním nepřítelem_, nevysvětlovalo by to, jak se chce Voldemort zmocnit jeho krve.

S povzdechem se otřásl ve snaze zapudit pocit, že přehlíží něco opravdu podstatného.

No, cokoliv nastane, bude prostě třeba být připraven a čelit tomu. Jak se Voldemort zmocní jeho krve, není až tak podstatné, podstatnější bylo, co s ní hodlá udělat. Ušklíbl se a v duchu si procházel možnosti, jak by se Temný pán dokázal dostat ke vzorku Albusovy krve.

Proroctví říkalo, že se stane silnějším, tak silným, že o tom bude natolik přesvědčený, že se pokusí dokázat svou převahu, což povede k nějakému velkému duelu. Severus pochyboval, že by byl Temný pán tak spokojený v Peterově těle, dokonce i s větší mocí, což znamenalo, že se bude snažit získat nové tělo nebo upravit to Pettigrewovo do takové míry, že už bude úplně odlišné. Což… bylo až děsivě jednoduché, pokud jste použili krev mocného kouzelníka…

V břiše se mu usídlil skličující pocit.

_Kost otce…_

Severus polkl, oči vykulené.

Vyběhl od svého stolu a rychle opustil komnaty. Směřoval na místo, které měl navštívit už před měsíci.

Hřbitov Malého Visánku.

ooOoo

Léčitel Smethwyk právě scházel do patra, kde se nacházela krevní banka svatého Munga. Z Walesu dorazil nějaký muž pokousaný osamoceným vlkodlakem a potřeboval dávku vakcíny. Byl si jistý, že den by tak příjemně neplynul, kdyby nebylo té úžasné zkušenosti s touto léčbou. Bílá magie byla přímo zázrak. Zvesela si povzdechl a vystoupil z výtahu, jen aby se v šoku zarazil.

Celá chodba vypadala jako jatka. Lidé byli rozvalení všude kolem a ze zadní místnosti vycházel kouř. Což byla přesně ta místnost, kde se nacházela krevní banka.

„Pomoc!"

„Potřebujeme tady dole pomoc, rychle!"

„Zavolejte bystrozory!"

„Co se stalo?" zvolal Smethwyk, zatímco už spěchal k první zraněné osobě před sebou.

„Dva muži, myslím. Prostě sem naběhli a začali pálit kouzla. Hlavně výbušné kletby. Mířili přímo do krevní banky a pak ji prostě zničili. Ochranka nedokázala jejich útok zadržet," odpověděl muž, přicházející z boku, když Smethwyk hodnotil zranění pomocného léčitele ležícího na podlaze. „Pak vyběhli a zmizeli. Byli až nelidsky rychlí, a přesně tak to míním, nelidsky."

„Co tím myslíte?" zeptal se Smethwyk.

„Byli to vlkodlaci," prohlásil muž, kdy se setkal s jeho očima.

„Cože?"

„Viděl jsem jim do očí. Byli _v zajetí vlka_. Věřte mi, byli to vlkodlaci."

Smethwyk se zamračil a pohlédl směrem za muže. Bystrozoři konečně dorazili.

ooOoo

Severus se přemístil na kraj hřbitova a rychle zhodnotil situaci kolem sebe.

Slunce právě zapadalo, všude bylo ticho a nikdo na dohled.

Potěšený tím zjištěním se vydal přes hřbitov až k soše, která stála nad hrobem Toma Raddlea staršího. Rozhlédl se po hřbitově a otřásl se při pohledu na Raddle Manor. Nesvítilo se tam a nevypadalo to, že by v domě někdo byl.

Znovu se zaměřil na svůj úkol, přistoupil k hrobu Voldemortova otce a mávl nad ním hůlkou.

Hlína se vznesla rychle, odkrojená ze země jako kus koláče. Odložil ji stranou, namířil hůlku na polorozpadlou rakev a odklopil vratké víko.

A tam, uvnitř trouchnivějícího dřeva, ležely rozedrané hadry spolu se špínou a hlínou, ale to bylo všechno…

Tělo bylo pryč.

ooOoo

Albus se odpojil od letaxu.

Bonesová mu právě krbem sdělila, co se stalo u svatého Munga, a že už začala s vyšetřováním.

Pět lidí bylo mrtvých. Nadužívání výbušných kouzel způsobilo více než dostatečně vážná zranění těm, kteří měli tu smůlu a byli právě poblíž.

Krevní banka byla zcela zničená, což znamenalo, že bude nemocnice potřebovat další krev od těch, kteří byli ovlivněni bílou magií, jako právě od něj. Avšak ti dva útočníci nejenže vyplenili krevní banku, ale ještě nechali vzkaz.

_NEPOTŘEBUJEME LÉČBU! NECHTE NÁS NAPOKOJI!_

Popletal a další političtí troubové už kvůli tomu jistě bědovali a bezpochyby připravovali k podpisu další zákony a nařízení, spíše než aby přemýšleli, kdo je za to všechno zodpovědný a proč.

I kdyby totiž to poslední proroctví od Trelawneyové neslyšel, věděl by Brumbál, že to byla jen lest. Pokud by to byla skutečná akce rozzuřených vlkodlaků, kteří odmítají léčbu a bojují proti tomu, proč by zaútočili až teď? Nedávalo by větší smysl, kdyby zahájili útok daleko dříve? Jako když začali u svatého Munga organizovat postup přijímání dárců a vydávat léčbu potřebným, a ne o celé měsíce později, když už se populace vlkodlaků snížila o téměř devadesát procent?

Brumbál zavrtěl hlavou. Tady šlo očividně o něco daleko hrozivějšího a jistě to zahrnovalo i to proroctví… Koneckonců, fiola s jeho krví byla v tom samém sejfu.

ooOoo

Madam Bonesová nebyla současným stavem událostí nijak nadšená. Copak si Oddělení pro prosazování kouzelnických zákonů nemohlo vybrat ani malou dovolenou?

Upřímně, nebyla si vůbec jistá, jestli budou schopni zvládnout, co od nich Ministerstvo očekává, ale rovněž věděla, že když to neudělají oni, tak nikdo.

Nejprve to byla ta záležitost s Voldemortem (která začala někdy koncem roku 1991), kde se snažili zjistit jeho místo pobytu a plány. Pak ta věc s Peterem Pettigrewem (které se chopili v červnu 1992), ale která se rychle stala součástí složky Voldemort – Petermort.

Další (na jaře 1992) zahrnovala Manský pergamen a kostižroutskou kletbu, což se rychle propojilo s únikem informací z Ministerstva (léto 1992), kde se někomu podařilo získat přístup do nepřístupné části knihovny a k tajným složkám, jako třeba archivu, který obsahoval adresy všech známých mudlorozených. Což se následně rozrostlo a vyústilo v děsivou kauzu s únosy mudlorozených dětí a přimělo ji to navýšit míru bezpečnosti všech smíšených rodin.

Dokonce i teď několik bystrozorů obcházelo domy, představovalo hlavám rodin magický svět a dávalo jim prostředky ke kontaktování pro případ nouze. Až dosud šlo zřizování opatření docela dobře. Pokud únosci znovu zaútočí, budou je schopni s trochou štěstí pochytat a zabránit tak únosu dalších dětí z jejich rodin. Bonesová také doufala, že pokud budou s únosci úspěšní, budou schopni nalézt zmizelé děti a přivést se domů.

Útok na Pottera doplňoval informace, které na Voldemorta shromáždili, třebaže bylo jasné, že byla celá událost rovněž spjatá s únosem dětí.

A teď, na vrchol všeho, byla ještě zničena krevní banka.

Madam Bonesová si povzdechla. Bylo toho prostě příliš. A jen obtížně to dávalo nějaký smysl.

Avšak poté, co krbem kontaktovala Albuse Brumbála, už si byla téměř jistá, že zničení krevní banky bylo o něčem víc než o pár neposlušných vlkodlacích, jak už sama předpokládala.

Ve skutečnosti by ji nějaká věštba netrápila, ale tohle, to musela uznat, bylo docela alarmující a nemohlo to být bráno na lehkou váhu jako jen nějaký věštecký blábol.

„Madam Bonesová?" zvolal se Kingsley, když ťuknul na její dveře a vstoupil k ní do kanceláře.

„Ano, Kingsley?" odpověděla a vzhlédla od papírů.

„Tohle musíte vidět," prohlásil, natahuje se, aby jí podal zprávu z krevní banky.

Převzala ji a posunula si na nose brýle na čtení. Zběžně prolistovala stránky, zatímco on v tichosti čekal.

Zanadávala a položila zprávu dolů.

Identifikovali každou jednu fiolu a pintu krve, ať už zničenou a nepoužitelnou, kromě jedné.

Té Albuse Brumbála.

ooOoo

„Luciusi?"

Draco se zastavil na chodbě, když zaslechl matčin hlas ozývající se z knihovny.

„Severus se na chvíli zastavil," prohlásil jeho otec.

„A tak rychle odešel? Obvykle ti vyhoví alespoň tím, že si s tebou zakousne sušenku," nadnesla Narcissa zlehka, ačkoliv se jí hlas na konci zlomil.

„Tentokrát nebyl na takové legrácky čas, Narcisso."

Draco se přitiskl na stěnu, tenze v otcově hlase byla tak dusivá, až ho to fyzicky zdrtilo. Nikdy otce neslyšel tak… vystrašeného.

„Co se stalo, Luciusi?" zašeptala.

„Obávám se, že se… Temný pán možná bude… přesouvat."

„Co tím myslíš?"

„Pamatuješ si, co jsem ti říkal o našem předešlém rozhovoru, a na to, že jsme se dohodli, co budeme dělat, kdyby Pán zla někdy opět dosáhl své plné síly?"

Jeho matka neodpověděla slovně, ale Draco si byl jistý, že váhavě přikývla.

„Severus se domnívá, že to možná bude dříve než později."

Draco zadržel dech, dumaje nad tím, jak se asi v současné době jeho rodiče tvářili a co ta _dohoda_ měla za následek.

„Co chceš, abych udělala?" zeptala se tiše.

„Buď při prvním náznaku nebezpečí připravená opustit zemi. Chci vědět, že jste s Dracem v bezpečí, ať se stane cokoliv. Teď ještě ze zřejmých důvodů odejít nemůžeš, ale buď připravená se vytratit v případě pokynu k odchodu. Já sám i Severus máme zavedená bezpečnostní opatření, která tě budou varovat, když se to vyvine… špatně."

„Dobře."

Nastala dlouhá pauza, třebaže Draco slyšel matčin neklidný dech.

„Je mi to líto, Narcisso. Nikdy jsem neměl naši rodinu do tohohle všeho dostat. Měl jsem si vybrat jinak. Jsme čistokrevní, měl jsem se vydat po úctyhodnější cestě."

„Ššš… Co se stalo, stalo se. Teď máme syna, naše přesvědčení a priority už dál nejsou, co bývaly."

Lucius se zhluboka nadechl.

„Ano, ale myslím, že jsem se až do nedávna sám sebe snažit přesvědčit o opaku. Víš, když Temný pán padl, jedna moje část si oddechla, ačkoliv jsem se těšil z moci, kterou mi poskytoval."

„Také jsem si oddechla. Bystrozoři a zrádci krve nebyli jediní, kteří zemřeli. Naši přátelé zrovna tak, jako Evan Rosier. Bojím se… Draco a já bychom tě mohli ztratit."

„Doufám, že nebudeš muset takové obavy znovu zažít," zašeptal.

„Pokud je všechno tak, jak říká Severus, pak jistě přemýšlel o daleko více věcech, než o kterých ti pověděl," poznamenala Narcissa a změnila tak téma hovoru.

„Ano, to ano, ale nijak to nekonkretizoval."

„A co ti tedy pověděl?"

Draco by řekl, že jeho matka začínala být netrpělivá. Často se tak stávalo, když byla ve stresu nebo měla strach.

„Že to bude na konci všechno na Harry Potterovi, a že musíme zajistit, aby byl chlapec připraven na svůj úkol a měl odklizenou cestu. Severus mi řekl, že Temného pána nemůže zabít nikdo jiný než Harry Potter."

„Mluvíš vážně," vydechla.

Draco ji za to nevinil. Bylo to na Harrym? Na jeho příteli, který vyléčil vlkodlaky, který uzdravoval ty, kteří ho ani neznají? Jak by mohli očekávat, že Harry někoho zabije, jedině kdyby… ne, _zejména_ kdyby to byl Temný pán?

„Proč?" zeptala se.

„To nevím, ale nikdy ve svém životě jsem neviděl Severuse, aby si byl něčím tak jistý. Musíme mu pomoci. Starobylá magie si to žádá."

„Starobylá magie nebo ne, je to čest, která si to ve skutečnosti žádá, muži," prohlásila Narcissa.

„Možná," připustil Lucius.

Draco se potom dlouhou dobu nepohnul, jeho rodiče seděli v tichosti v knihovně.

Nevěděl, co si myslet nebo udělat.

Voldemort znovu získá svou moc a brzy? Co to znamená? Co by se pak stalo? Měl jeho otec pravdu? A jeho kmotr? Bylo to skutečně všechno na Harrym, na jeho příteli? Bude všechno takové jako za první války? Začnou lidé znovu umírat?

Draco se bezhlesně a pomalu vydal do svého pokoje, velmi nejistý ohledně budoucnosti.

ooOoo

„Severusi, _kde_ jsi u všech všudy byl?"

Severus se otočil, jen aby zjistil, že k němu spěchá McGonagallová. Právě se vrátil z několika dosti závažných pochůzek a neměl moc dobrou náladu, a podle pohledu McGonagallové dokázal odhadnout, že se jeho rozmrzelost jen zhorší.

„To je jedno, Albus tě chce vidět. Něco se stalo," pokračovala zcela očividně vystresovaná.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se, připojil se k ní a oba si pospíšili do Brumbálovy kanceláře.

„Z krevní banky u svatého Munga byla ukradena Albusova krev!" vyhrkla.

Severusovi vyklouzla frustrovaná nadávka a ani se nezatěžoval s tím, aby ji utlumil nebo potlačil.

„Kdy?" zeptal se.

„Před několika hodinami. Madam Bonesová se s Albusem právě spojila letaxem a sdělila mu, co zjistili po kontrole toho nepořádku." McGonagallová zavrtěla hlavou, její skotský akcent se stával výraznějším. „Kde jsi, ve jménu Merlina, byl, Severusi?" zvolala prudce, rozhodnuta tentokrát získat svou odpověď.

„Dělám na jednom výzkumu," prohlásil, když se dostali k chrliči.

Minerva zasyčela heslo a oni se vydali nahoru. „Tak to tedy doufám, že ten výzkum stojí za to."

„To ano," odpověděl s chladným pohledem.

No vážně, nemohl si pomoci. Pokoušel se ovládnout svou úzkost, hněv a strach, a zejména… sebenenávist. Měl vědět, že tohle přijde. Měl na ten hřbitov zajít dřív, vzít ty kosti, vyhodit je, něco udělat… Jenže místo toho věřil, že má čas, že bude Voldemort jednat tak jako posledně (a se stejným rozsahem). Byl blázen, Voldemort nebyl Temným pánem jen tak pro nic za nic. Všechno bylo teď jiné. Kouzelnický svět věděl, že už je tam někde venku. Neměl důvod našlapovat tak zlehka jako předtím. Bude Temným pánem, kvůli kterému bylo třeba se budoucnosti obávat daleko dřív. Bude nemilosrdný a nevypočitatelný a kdo ví co ještě, s krví Albuse Brumbála ve svých žilách… ačkoliv, mohlo by to být lepší než s krví dřímajícího mága…

„Severusi?"

Severus zamrkal a náhle si uvědomil, že se nachází vprostřed ředitelny a čelí značně znepokojenému obličeji Albuse Brumbála.

„Ano, řediteli?" zeptal se a snažil se vypadat klidně a soustředěně.

„Jsi v pořádku, můj chlapče?"

Severus přikývl, zatímco Minerva vedle něj vypadala rozzlobeně.

„No vážně, Albusi, to tvoje krev tady chybí! To my bychom se měli ptát _tebe_, jestli jsi v pořádku," prohlásila. „Kdo ví, co s ní dělají! Existuje až příliš mnoho temných rituálů, které mohou být, zatímco tu klábosíme, provedeny!"

„Krve je to dost jenom pro jeden rituál, Minervo," podotkl tiše Albus.

„Och, no, tak to si tady klidně můžeme uspořádat párty!" zvolala sarkasticky.

„Pane řediteli, věřím, že vím, který rituál by Temný pán mohl vybrat k… realizaci," řekl Severus a na moment zcela ignoroval hlavu nebelvírské koleje.

Brumbál ho kývnutím vyzval k pokračování.

Severus zklidnil své zběsile bušící srdce a přinutil se je oba informovat o svých _nedávných_ objevech. „Věřím, že se Temný pán pokusí vytvořit si pro sebe nové tělo."

„Co tě k takové domněnce vede?" zeptal se Albus, zatímco McGonagallová zůstávala zticha.

„Byl jsem dnes večer za Luciusem Malfoyem a provedl jsem u něj nějaké šetření. A teď, poté, co jsem byl zkontrolovat hřbitov v Malém Visánku, jsem si jistý, že se vydá touto cestou."

Nebylo třeba se zmiňovat, že byl na hřbitově ve skutečnosti předtím, či to, co u Malfoyových doopravdy dělal.

„A jaká cesta to je?" zeptal se Albus, hlasem hladkým jako sklo.

„Kost, maso a krev otce, služebníka a nepřítele k obrození…"

„Vzkříšení a přivedení k novému životu," skočil mu do řeči Brumbál, oči zavřené.

Severus nebyl až tak moc překvapený, že to bylo Brumbálovi známé, ale McGonagallová byla.

„Ty o tom víš, Albusi?" zeptala se Minerva velmi tichým hlasem. „Co to přesně znamená?"

„_Krev nepřítele násilím získaná_," zašeptal Albus, pohled očí zvažující.

„Ano, pane řediteli," odpověděl Severus.

Minerva hleděla z jednoho na druhého s touhou dozvědět se, o co tady šlo.

„Obávám se, že máš pravdu, Severusi. Voldemort se pravděpodobně vydá touto cestou a znovu díky tomu získá své tělo. Skrz moji krev."

„Nemůžeme nic dělat?" zeptala se Minerva, neochotná se tak lehce vzdát.

Brumbál začal vrtět hlavou, pak ale jeho oči náhle střelily po jeho špionovi, který si mnul levou ruku.

Aniž by se zeptal na dovolení, přistoupil Albus k němu a vyhrnul Severusovi rukáv.

„Och, Merline," vydechla Minerva.

Znamení jim tmavlo přímo před očima.

ooOoo

„_Krvi nepřítele, násilím získaná, ty vzkřísíš svého soka_," odříkala nově zvolená vůdkyně vlkodlaků, nalila celou fiolu do obrovského kotlíku a zamíchala klokotající směsí, až úplně zbělela.

Pak Kamalia Rendallová ustoupila a vyhnula se tak Pettigrewovi, který se apaticky pohupoval s pahýlem paže tam a zpět.

Z kotlíku poté začala vystupovat postava…

Voldemort si vychutnal okamžik, kdy pocítil dotek vzduchu na své kůži.

„Oblékněte mě," prohlásil.

Ardolf Lowell, Kamaliin zástupce, přistoupil a oblékl ho, jak žádal.

Voldemort se zhluboka nadechl a prohlédl se. Pak se ušklíbl.

V Raddleových očích jeho nové tělo ztělesňovalo dokonalého čaroděje. Bylo to tělo, které přinese strach nepřátel a úctu jeho stoupenců.

Prozkoumal své ruce. Bledá pleť jako by zářila mocí a jeho dominantní ruka jen dychtila sesílat kouzla.

Pro ty, kteří byli přítomni, bylo jeho tělo velkolepé a zcela hrůzu nahánějící. Třebaže vyzáblé, nezdálo se křehké, ale naopak silné a svižné; vlastně vypadal hodně podobně jako před svým pádem, s krátkými černými vlasy a zřejmě i atraktivními rysy. Ale pak tu byla jedna velká změna. Jeho oči.

Byly rudé jako krev.

Kamalia Rendallová a Ardolf Lowell před ním poklekli a ostatní dospělí vlkodlaci následovali jejich příkladu. Pettigrew si pospíšil s úklonou rovněž, jen jeho nesrozumitelné chrčení rušilo klid té chvíle.

„Pojď, Červíčku," pronesl, když mu Kamalia podala jeho hůlku.

Pettigrew se zvedl ze země, zdálo se, jako by zapomněl na svou chybějící končetinu, oči prázdné, jako ty porcelánové panenky.

„Natáhni ruku," nařídil mu Voldemort.

Pettigrew zvedl levou paži, na které se odvážně skvělo temné znamení.

Voldemort přiložil špičku hůlky na potetovanou kůži svého služebníka, aby zavolal své následovníky.

ooOoo

„Volá mě," procedil Severus skrz zatnuté zuby.

„Takže musíš jít?" zeptala se McGonagallová.

„Musím. Nevzal by to dobře, kdybych tak neučinil."

„Běž tedy, Severusi, ale vezmi si tohle přenášedlo. Čistě pro případ," řekl Brumbál, než mu podal drobnou kovovou pečeť, kterou měl připevněnou na zadní straně svých hodinek – z dohledu, ale vždy v kontaktu s kůží.

Severus shlédl na předmět ve svých rukách, dumaje, poprvé za ten čas, co se tentokrát změnilo, že byl Brumbál daleko opatrnější než předtím. Ne že by si snad stěžoval. Že by to byl ten záchranný náhrdelník, který dal Harrymu? Možná…

Připevnil nouzové přenášedlo na své hodinky a věnoval svému mentorovi děkovné, ale vážné přikývnutí.

„Vrátím se tak brzy, jak budu moci," prohlásil, když vyrážel ze dveří, rozhodnut zvládnout úkol, který měl před sebou.


	29. Chapter 23

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, Czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 23: Duel duelů**

Severus dorazil na označené místo. Bylo to skladiště na předměstí mudlovského města, města, které Severus znal.

Severus setřásl vzpomínku na spálenou čtvrť plnou mrtvých lidí a zamířil k postranním dveřím té chatrné stavby.

Zariskoval pohled vlevo a zjistil, že světla z města v kontrastu s noční temnotou jasně září. Stalo se to tady, v těchto ulicích padla Minerva. On a další dorazili moc pozdě a ona byla až příliš tvrdohlavá, aby utekla. Zůstala na místě a držela pomstychtivé plameny zložáru tak dlouho, jak jen to bylo možné, aby dala ostatním šanci uniknout. A kdyby nebylo Bellatrix, také by uspěla.

Potlačil narůstající hněv a umístil mezi své emoce a myšlenky stěnu tak pevnou jako skálu. Pak Severus vstoupil.

Areál skladiště před ním byl zbaven všech mudlovských věcí a na jejich místech se nacházely roztavené zbytky kotlíků a jeden vysoký muž stojící na hranici toho všeho, který čelil skupině tvořené převážně provinilými obličeji. Temný pán očividně právě pronášel svou rozhněvanou řeč o loajalitě a věrnosti svých následovníků a káral je za jejich nepřesvědčivost.

Severus zamířil vpřed, čímž sám sebe překvapil. Myslel si, že se bude muset soustředit, aby zabránil svému srdci hlasitě bušit o jeho hrudní koš, a namísto toho se musel snažit, aby se jeho obočí užasle nepozvedla.

Voldemort měl vlasy.

Kdyby nebyla celá situace tak vážná, bylo by ho to pobavilo, ale na záblesku v rudých očích Temného pána nebylo zábavného zhola nic.

„Ach, Severus. Můj věrný dorazil," prohlásil Voldemort a otočil se k němu, zatímco na něj mávl svou štíhlou, bledou rukou.

Severus vykročil, snaže se nevypadat ani dychtivý, ani moc pomalý. Musel mu přece prokázat náležitou úctu, zejména když bylo zřejmé, že přišel jako poslední (nemluvě o tom, že pozdě).

„Můj pane," pravil, poklekaje stopu od Voldemortových nohou. „Úzkostlivě jsem čekal na váš návrat. Omlouvám se za svou nedochvilnost."

Severus věděl, že bylo lepší požádat o prominutí, než se zkoušet vymlouvat.

„Vstaň," nařídil mu Voldemort potěšeně, aniž by cokoliv poznamenal o jeho pozdním příchodu.

Severus byl vděčný, a když se postavil, držel svůj postoj ve zcela podřízené pozici. Voldemort mu pokynul, aby se vzdálil, a Severus se připojil ke zbytku skupiny.

„Takže, moji Smrtijedi," prohlásil Voldemort, „jelikož ne všichni moji následovníci byli nečinní, máme dnes večer něco na práci, a tak třeba ti, kteří mě zklamali, začnou napravovat svou neloajálnost."

Mnoho lidí dychtivě přitakalo.

„Kamalie, Ardolfe," zvolal Voldemort.

Severus se zamračil. Znal ta jména, samozřejmě že ano, ale minule se k nim přidali až daleko později, protože to byli vlkodlaci vedení Šedohřbetem a nebyli s Voldemortem až do zničení Prasinek nijak v kontaktu.

Kamalie Rendallová a Ardolf Lowell přistoupili a poklekli před ním. „Ano, Pane?" zeptali se.

„Vyberte pár adres, které Yaxley získal z archivu, a každý z vás ať si vezme tři Smrtijedy. Nastal čas, abychom kouzelnickému světu ukázali svou moc. Nenechte v těch domech nikoho naživu."

Rychle vytvořili dvě skupiny, a pak byli připraveni vydat se do domovů mudlorozených.

„Osvobodíme dnes večer naše přátele a získáme mocné spojence, než se plně odhalím." Odmlčel se a pohlédl na Kamaliinu a Ardolfovu skupinku. „A kdo ví, třeba si ještě užiju trochu zábavy, než se rozhodnu navštívit Ministerstvo," zasyčel Voldemort tajemně, a pak se otočil k Severusovi. „Severusi," oslovil ho, „chci, aby ses vrátil do Bradavic. Máš mé svolení ohlásit můj návrat a dát jim vědět o nadcházejícím útoku na mudlorozené. Varuj před nimi Brumbála. Nechci, aby nějací bystrozoři nebo členové Řádu narušili mé další plány."

„Ano, můj pane."

„Zbytek z vás teď půjde se mnou. Dnes večer jim ještě ukážeme, proč by se měli mě, Lorda Voldemorta, obávat!"

ooOoo

Nicolas spěchal chodbou do Harryho pokoje. Štíty jejich domu jen několik okamžiků předtím zareagovaly na náhlý příval magie a on instinktivně věděl, že se stalo něco hrozného.

Perenella mu byla v patách, když dosáhl Harryho dveří. Nezatěžoval se se zdvořilostmi, prudce otevřel a vpadl dovnitř.

Coral byla u Harryho a ohnivě na něj syčela, očividně znepokojená a vyvedená z míry.

Harry si objímal kolena a tiskl se k čelu postele, zatímco měl oči natěsno zavřené.

Nicolas ucítil zápach žluči a pohlédl na podlahu vedle postele. Cokoliv Harryho rozrušilo, způsobilo, že se pozvracel. Se soucitným výrazem mávl hůlkou k zemi a nechal to zmizet, zatímco mířil k posteli.

„Harry?" oslovil jej Nicolas jemně a zvedl hůlku nyní rozzářenou bezeslovně seslaným _Lumos_.

Coral se odplazila trochu stranou, ale dál na Harryho syčela, jako by se snažila přitáhnout jeho pozornost. Nezdálo se, že by to fungovalo.

Nicolas došel až k boku postele a dotkl se Harryho kolene, zatímco Perenella stála na místě a nechala svého manžela, aby rozhodl, co bude teď nejlepší udělat. Alespoň pro teď.

Harry sebou cukl a mžouravě otevřel oči. Nicolas poznal, že trpí nějakým druhem bolesti.

„Co se děje, Harry?" zeptal se.

„Špatný sen a moje jizva bolí." Znovu zavřel oči a se zasténáním si přitiskl dlaně na tváře, celé jeho tělo se chvělo.

Nicolas se zamračil, rychle přesunul volnou ruku dopředu a odsunul Harryho paže pryč.

„Dovol mi zjistit, co se děje, Harry. Dovol mi ti pomoci," prohlásil. „O čem byl tvůj sen?"

„O Voldemortovi. Něco se děje. Musíme je varovat… musíme je dostat pryč!" naléhal Harry, jeho předtím ztrápená a váhavá slova rychle nabyla na naléhavosti a síle.

„Jen se uklidni. Nejdřív ti musíme pomoci, a pak něco uděláme," odpověděl Nicolas pevně, když se k nim Perenella přesunula. „Myslím, že už vím, o co jde."

„Chce něco udělat," naříkal Harry, nevěnuje pozornost tomu, co Nicolas říkal, když znovu chytil dech. „Chce jít zabíjet lidi. Prosím, pane Flamele, musíme něco udělat!" Harry lapal po dechu, oční víčka měl pevně sevřená, jak jeho jizvou procházely horké vlny bolesti a jeho tělem spěchalo temné, nutkavé rozechvění. Popadl Nicolase za zápěstí a roztřásl se.

„Soustřeď se na můj hlas, Harry. Pokud máme někomu pomoci, musím zeslabit to spojení. Potřebuji, aby ses teď pokusil všechno ostatní nevnímat."

Harry zatnul čelist, když Nicolas položil pravý palec na Harryho jizvu a zavřel oči.

„Cítíš Voldemortovy emoce, Harry. Já teď utlumím to spojení, takže se pokus proti tomu nebojovat. Budeš z toho mít divný pocit," varoval ho Nicolas.

Nicolas zamumlal kouzlo a usměrnil svou magii. Ignoroval ten zhutnělý pocit cizí moci, která prosakovala z jizvy, a zatlačil proti Harryho magii. Snažil se být raději rozvážný než jemný, a pak vstoupil do Harryho mysli. Věděl, že je takové narušení nepříjemné, ale byl si rovněž vědom toho, že čas byl v tomto případě důležitý. Harryho mladinká mysl mohla takovou nesnášenlivost vydržet jen dočasně.

„Harry, chci, abys mi pomohl, jestli můžeš. Předej mi svou magii, abych ji mohl použít, jinak budu bojovat proti tvé magii stejně jako proti pronikání z Voldemortovy strany."

A s tím zaslechl sotva patrné: „Dobře…" v chlapcově mysli.

Nicolas, rozhodnutý, jakou cestou se vydat, se vrhnul do práce, zahalil Harryho mysl svou magií a užil tu chlapcovu jako posilu. Tato ochrana nebude zastávat nitroobranný štít, ale byla tou druhou nejlepší věcí, jakou mohl vytvořit. Namísto toho, aby byla jako hrad, bude se chovat jako příkop. Všechno, co se bude snažit dostat do Harryho mysli, bude zpomaleno, zeslabeno a nakonec přetvořeno.

Když skončil, zvolna se od něj odpoutal a zjistil, že má Harryho zhroucené tělo přitisknuté na své hrudi a že mu jeho žena nabízí pomoc.

„Děkuji ti, drahá," řekl, když mu pomohla Harryho znovu položit.

Harry nebyl v bezvědomí, ale byl omámený a vyčerpaný.

„Zvládl jsi to dobře, Harry," ujistil ho Nicolas. „To spojení tam stále je, ale už by mělo být zeslabené."

„Zavolám teď krbem Albuse, Nicolasi," prohlásila Perenella, spěchajíc z pokoje.

Harry ztěžkle zamrkal a okamžitě usnul. Celou tu dobu se v jeho jizvě ozýval slabý pocit bolesti a do jeho myšlenek prosakoval matný pocit zlověstné radosti.

ooOoo

Voldemort si vychutnával pocit zápasu, přesvědčený o tom, že to nebude mít dlouhého trvání.

A měl pravdu.

Okamžitě po příchodu na azkabanský ostrov se mozkomoři podvolili jeho autoritě a rychle propustili všechny, po kterých Voldemort prahnul.

Antonín Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Bellatrix Lestrangeová, Rodophus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrande, Mulciber a mnoho dalších doplnili jeho řady a získali nové hůlky, které jim předtím opatřil. A pak to bylo ještě příjemnější, když se na jeho stranu přiklonili i mozkomoři, opouštějíce azkabanské vězení, aby ho následovali do míst bohatších na potravu.

Byl to velkolepý moment a on byl celý nedočkavý pokračovat do další etapy svého plánu.

Byl totiž zpátky a připraven to ukázat světu.

ooOoo

Mal Turner byl slušný člověk s úctyhodným postavením. Miloval svou ženu a syna, takže když se u jeho domu (který ležel poblíž srdce Londýna ve Westminsteru) minulý týden objevili nějací podivně oblečení lidé, rychle popadl zbraň. Avšak pak se díky Bohu zjistilo, že byla jeho opatření zbytečná, bez ohledu na to, jak divně ti cizinci nejprve vypadali.

Poté, co mu dokázali, že je magie skutečná a že nejsou (zcela) šílení, s ním dalece a dlouho diskutovali. Stále mu z většiny toho šla hlava kolem, ale odnesl si z jejich řečí několik podstatných, odhalujících informací. Jeho čtyřletý syn byl kouzelník. No, to jistě vysvětlovalo pár dosti bizardních událostí, které za ty roky zažili, zejména zmrzlinové poháry, které odmítaly ubývat, bez ohledu na to, kolik soust jste z nich ujedli. Jeho chlapec měl tři.

Jenže kouzelničtí návštěvníci mu rovněž prozradili další skutečnosti – znepokojující skutečnosti – jako že to nedávné unášení dětí zahrnovalo jistou posedlou skupinu vlkodlaků, kteří si za svůj cíl vybírali _mudlorozené_ děti. S těmito kusovitými informacemi okamžitě sám zfunkčnil několik vlastních bezpečnostních opatření, když _bystrozoři_ odešli, třebaže mu poskytli jakousi magickou minci, aby je kontaktoval, kdyby se něco stalo.

Člověk nemohl být nikdy dost opatrný, jak si Mal ověřil.

Mal se napřímil, když zaslechl zvonek, který zavěsil na kroužek pod svou postelí, kdyby se do přední místnosti někdo dostal. Nikdy neberte na lehkou váhu vynalézavost člověka vlastnícího kladku a provázek!

„Zlato," zašeptal, aby vzbudil svou ženu. „Někdo bez deaktivace alarmu otevřel přední dveře. Vezmi Matthewa a běžte do úkrytu. Vyřídím to," prohlásil, než si jeho žena pospíšila do synova pokoje.

Teď mu výcvik z armády přišel vhod. Z šuplíku vedle postele vyjmul pistoli a stiskl minci, kterou mu dali Pastorkovi spolupracovníci, a pak si dal druhý zásobník do své náprsní kapsy.

Snad pomoc dorazí dříve, než půjde všechno od desíti k pěti.

Zatímco mířil do přední místnosti, zůstával skloněný a poslouchal. V domě se nacházeli lidé, ano, a pohybovali se rychle. Doufal jen, že už byli jeho žena a syn na cestě do úkrytu.

Najednou se přikrčil u zdi a vešel do kuchyně, zvuky cizích pohybů zněly velmi blízko.

„_Bombarda!"_ zaječel krutý hlas a odstřelil tím kouzlem zeď.

Mal skočil pod kuchyňský stůl, když se trosky rozsypaly kolem a ženino oblíbené nádobí se roztříštilo na linoleu.

„Ukaž se, víme, že jsi tady," pronesl další.

Byli tam minimálně tři. Viděl jejich šaty i přes naprostou tmu.

Odpověděl jim.

Střelbou.

BANG-BANG-BANG!

První kulka zasáhla jednoho z mužů do ramene. Druhá trefila ruku a třetí zasáhla dalšího přímo do oka – tenhle muž už znovu nevstane.

Zaplavily ho kletby a on sotva dokázal převrhnout stůl na stranu, aby se za něj ukryl, když ucítil, že ho něco připláclo na stůl a na skříň za ním.

„Ten malý kus…"

BANG-BANG!

Mal ještě nevyčerpal zásobu kulek a nehodlal minout možnost, jak se zbavit čtvrtého kouzelníka, který se právě objevil za rohem, avšak přesto neviděl dalšího, který se vynořil na druhé straně.

„_Crucio!_"

Prohnala se jím bolest, silnější než cokoliv, co kdy zažil. Bylo to ostřejší než omračující pistole, horší, než kdyby ho střelili, dramatičtější než automobilová nehoda a delší, než jaká by bolest měla být.

Jedinou věcí, která byla ještě horší, bylo, že nemohl ovládat své tělo. Zkroutil se v křeči, jak se bolest stupňovala víc a víc.

BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-cvak-cvak… cvak.

Došly mu kulky.

Nakonec jeho utrpení skončilo a on vzhlédl k muži, který nad ním stál.

Byl to muž s rudýma očima.

ooOoo

Ředitel se přemístil do Westminsteru brzy poté, co ho Kingsley upozornil, že rodina, která tam bydlela, vyslala tísňový signál. Bylo velmi pravděpodobné, že útok ještě stále trval.

Nemusel ani moc hledat, aby si to ověřil.

Zaslechl čtyři hlasité výstřely a z levé části domu se ozývaly výkřiky nějakého muže. Nezaváhal a vběhl dovnitř. Přední dveře byly otevřené dokořán a v dálce slyšel sirény a zvuky přemisťujících se bystrozorů.

Bezeslovně na sebe seslal matoucí kouzlo a vstoupil, věda, že se bystrozoři venku právě rozmisťují na hranicích pozemku. Pokračoval dovnitř, jeho oči si už navykly na matné osvětlení, když procházel předními dveřmi.

Pak se najednou zastavil a zjistil, že se dívá na scénu až příliš podobnou té z poslední války.

Voldemort stál nad třesoucím se mudlou.

„Myslíš si, jak jsi odvážný, ty jeden titěrný mudlo, že?" zasyčel Voldemort.

Brumbál se opatrně sunul dál, všímaje si dvou nehybných těl těsně před zničenou kuchyní. Neviděl nic dalšího kromě Voldemorta a toho přišpendleného mudly, protože mu průzor do kuchyně neposkytoval výhled na nic jiného.

Najednou se zvenku ozval zvuk boje. Zřejmě tam bylo těch Smrtijedů víc a bystrozoři se jimi právě začali zabývat.

Voldemort se usmál, vůbec se nestaral o to, že přicházejí jeho protivníci.

„Zabijte všechny, které uvidíte! Trochu se tady pobavíme!" prohlásil ke zbývajícím Smrtijedům, než se pohledem vrátil k muži na podlaze. „_Avada Ke…"_

Starý warlock si přivolal mikrovlnku z nedaleké linky a udeřil s ní Voldemorta do ruky. A pak, zatímco spěchal skrz nově vytvořenou díru v kuchyni, si všiml dalších Smrtijedů a vyslal na ně příval kouzel.

Díky tomu, že na sobě udržoval matoucí kouzlo, to bylo snadné, ale Voldemort mu nehodlal dovolit využít tuto jeho výhodu a začal jednat. Máchnul hůlkou, shromáždil svou magii a pak ji prudce uvolnil.

Masivní pulz běsnící magie vyhodil do povětří celou přední část domu. Brumbálovi nezbývalo než se snažit udržet na nohách a nenechat se spolu s roztříštěnými prkny a kusy zdí smést na ulici, když jeho matoucí kouzlo padlo.

Věděl, že se musí dostat ven, než se zřítí i horní část domu, a tak následoval Voldemorta ze sutin a doufal, že bude mít ten mudla dost rozumu, aby se odtamtud dostal na vlastní pěst a našel si bezpečné místo, kde se ukryje.

Jenže jakmile vyběhli na ulici, byli konfrontováni s tou poslední věcí, kterou by tam čekali.

„ANI HNOUT!"

Na pravé straně ulice stála policejní auta a všechna světla byla namířená na jejich postavy v hábitech. Voldemort lenivě mávl hůlkou k nejbližšímu automobilu a dva policisté, kteří se skrývali za dveřmi auta, byli okamžitě odraženi dozadu, zatímco se jejich hlídkovací vůz přímo před jejich očima přeměnil.

Obrovský had se vzedmul do výšky, než stočil svou pozornost na policisty. Celou tu dobu bojovali bystrozoři a Smrtijedi po celé délce ulice a na trávnících a střechách.

Policisté začali po hadovi v hrůze pálit, což ho spíše rozčílilo než cokoliv jiného.

Brumbál seslal na hada kletbu a znehybnil ho na místě, než zrušil Voldemortovo kouzlo úplně. Auto se zřítilo na silnici, asi sto metrů před policejním zátarasem, právě ve chvíli, kdy zablokoval další kouzlo, které na něj seslal Voldemort.

„Budeš chránit tyhle bídné červy, starče?" posmíval se Voldemort, když sesílal další kouzlo, jedno, před kterým Albus uskočil a ono zasáhlo zaparkované auto za ním. „Tak se podívejme, jestli je ochráníš i před nimi samými!"

PRÁSK-PRÁSK

Voldemort zmizel, načež se znovu objevil na vrcholu jedné ze střech a díval se na něj ze shora.

„_Imperio, Imperio, Imperio!_"

Brumbálovy modré oči se rozšířily, když tři policisté otočili své zbraně na své kolegy. A zmáčkli spouště.

Albus zasáhl tak rychle, jak jen mohl, ale nebyl dost rychlý.

BANG-BANG-BANG!

Dva veřejní činitelé okamžitě přišli o život, než byl Brumbál schopen je odzbrojit širocepůsobícím _Expelliarmem_. Poté několik zbraní klaplo o zem a následně Brumbál vyčaroval v rychlém sledu tři omračující kouzla.

Policie byla nyní pochopitelně v šoku a začala stahovat své zraněné, aby uvolnila místo pro speciální zásahovou jednotku, která už byla na cestě. Avšak pokusy policistů o útěk byly zastaveny kouzly dobrých třiceti Smrtijedů, kteří se právě dostali na svobodu. Policisté se krčili za dveřmi aut, třebaže jim poskytovaly jen malou ochranu, a vrátili se ke střelbě zbraněmi.

Když to Brumbál viděl, přemístil se na vršek předtím přeměněného policejního auta a mávnul hůlkou ve směru předního trávníku, než na sebe seslal štítové kouzlo, aby zablokoval šedou kletbu, kterou na něj vypálil Voldemort ze shora.

Jakmile setřásl temnou magii, která sjela přes jeho štít, objevily se vepředu, na levé straně zahrady tři postavy a rychle postupovaly k vystrašené policii. Najednou začali Smrtijedi po policistech pálit zelené kletby, ale oživlí obří zahradní trpaslíci je zachytili a ochránili všechny užaslé důstojníky před smrtí.

Voldemorta ukázka Brumbálovy pokročilé magie nepobavila a tak, aby ukázal svou nelibost, vyčaroval z požáru ohnivého hada.

Byl bezmála větší než ten přeměněný – jeho hlava se tyčila nad vršky stromů a šupinaté tělo pokrývalo ulici před dvěma domy.

Voldemort se rozchechtal.

Brumbál máchl paží nahoru, aby se vyhnul kousnutí té příšery, ale byl následkem toho smeten z vozidla. Přetočil se na kolena, zvedl hůlku dopředu a vzhůru a sesbíral velké množství ohně, až jej donutil shromáždit se v obrovské ohnivé kouli, kterou pak vystřelil přímo na Voldemorta.

Ohnivá koule vybuchla až na druhé straně střechy, sotva popálila šaty Temného pána, než skomírající plameny vystoupaly do výšky dalšího domu a vytvořily zlověstný oblak ve tvaru houby, načež se ztratily.

Nastalo čiré peklo. Smrtijedi a bystrozoři si v soubojích vyměňovali kouzla, zatímco policie střílela proti světelným paprskům, které na ně mířily.

Voldemort stál hrdě na kraji střechy a užíval si destrukci, která se odehrávala pod ním, a tak se Brumbál chopil příležitosti a rychle znehybnil dva Smrtijedy, které měl v dohledu.

Najednou se za Brumbálem ozval hlasitý pulzující zvuk, vycházející z místa vysoko nad vrškem střechy.

„_DIFFINDO_!" zakřičel Voldemort a ostře švihnul hůlkou za zvukem.

Brumbál se otočil, aniž si byl jistý, co to Voldemort právě proklel, ale zvládl to právě včas, aby zahlédl, jak se ocas létajícího stroje srazil s nejbližším stromem a jak se obrovské otáčivé čepele s nějakým druhem kapsle pod nimi řítí z oblohy a hrozivě se otáčí. Uvnitř byli lidé.

Albus přistoupil blíž, zatímco uhýbal před kouzly několika Smrtijedů, kteří se snažili napadnout dům, a pak seslal dobře mířené kouzlo na zřícený létací stroj a zastavil jeho další klesání mocným _Immobulus_. Ten se lehce zhoupl do nočního vzduchu, zatímco on byl nucen chránit si záda před Voldemortovou ochromující kletbou.

Pak se Brumbál tiše odmístil a znovu se objevil na střeše u sousedů, než poničenou helikoptéru opětovně zachytil kouzlem a jemně ji položil na ulici; avšak tím jeho role v souboji zdaleka ještě neskončila.

Voldemort si přivolal listy vrtule, utrhl je z trupu a obrátil je proti svému prvnímu nepříteli.

Albus před sebou mávnul hůlkou a přeměnil je na hedvábné mašle, které mrštil zpět na Voldemorta. Voldemort jednu z těch stříbrných stužek odklonil, ale zbylé tři se obtočily kolem jeho temné postavy jako hroznýš královský. Málem se skácel ze střechy, ale pak se mu podařilo vytvořit přesně mířené _Diffindo_ a uvolnit se.

Temný pán se ušklíbl a seslal na Brumbála blesk, ale ten ho přesměroval do stromu. Strom se rozlomil na dvě poloviny a hluk hromu a lámající se dřevo se ozýval celou čtvrtí, zatímco se přibližovaly další helikoptéry… tentokrát plné Scotland-Yardské speciální jednotky, CO19.

Voldemort zmizel a pak se s hlasitým prásknutím znovu objevil na ulici před zničeným domem Mala Turnera, jako by vyzýval ty lépe vybavené mudlovské policisty, aby s jeho přítomností něco udělaly. Každopádně, ať chtěl nebo ne, náhle to způsobilo, že se veškerý boj kolem něj zastavil.

„JSTE OBKLÍČENI, JSTE OBKLÍČENI!" zakřičel strážník, který právě přiletěl a zřejmě raději ignoroval ty tři obrovské trpaslíky hlídkující hned vedle.

„Obklíčeni? Nemyslím, ale je čas se přesunout," prohlásil Voldemort a jeho tón informoval Brumbála, že události dnešního večera ještě neskončily.

Brumbál se přemístil na ulici, rozhodnutý, že nejlepší směr jeho jednání bude následovat Temného pána přímo do jeho dalšího cíle. Musel zarazit jakékoliv další neštěstí, které plánoval. Už bylo ztraceno až příliš.

Stalo se to rychle. Zásah blesku by zřejmě bylo snazší následovat.

Voldemort se začal otáčet, aby se přemístil, když ze zničeného domu Mala Turnera neočekávaně vyšla střelná rána.

Mal si znovu nabil a byl rozzuřený.

První kulka zasáhla Voldemorta, než zmizel ve zhuštěném vzduchu s hlasitým, pronikavým PRÁSK. Brumbál spěchal za ním, zatímco Mal dál zuřivě střílel do černé mlhy, která zbyla po Voldemortově odchodu. Brumbál před sebou mávl hůlkou a vyčaroval kouzelný mlžný štít, aby odklonil přicházející projektily. Kulky se odrážely od silnice a magicky se otáčely kolem něj a skrz mlžný štít ztenčený tím, jak začal sesílat kouzla na oblast, kterou Voldemort právě vyklidil.

Musel se zaklesnout do přemisťovací stopy Temného pána a věděl, že má jen jednu šanci, aby to provedl správně. A tak se otočil na patě, když mlžný štít padl, aniž by věděl, kde se znovu objeví, zatímco Mal vyprázdnil zásobník poslední střelou…

BANG!

Albus cítil, jak ho něco prudkou silou zasáhlo někde k obočí, když se jeho vidění zmocnila exploze světla.

PRÁSK!

Brumbál zmizel a nechal za sebou jen stříkanec krve uprostřed mudlovské ulice.

ooOoo

Zprávy přicházely odevšad. Byl to čirý chaos beze známek, že by se měl zpomalit nebo snad brzy zastavit. Pokud něco, pak se to spíš ještě zhoršovalo.

Madam Bonesová vyslala tři čtvrtiny bojových jednotek do míst, kde Smrtijedi udeřili. Naneštěstí ještě o žádném z těch útoků neměli víc informací. Všechno, co věděli, bylo, že se před mudly otevřeně čarovalo a na většině míst dokonce i _proti_ nim. Mezinárodní zákoník o utajení kouzelníků byl vážně ohrožen a jedinou pozitivní věcí bylo, že se to všechno stalo uprostřed noci namísto za denního světla. Snad bude fungovat krycí historka o mocné teroristické skupině, která do čtvrti umístila výbušniny. Až doposud všechny informované mudlovské autority souhlasily, že se toho budou držet a pravdu zamlčí.

Avšak co bylo horší, to byly zprávy o útěku mozkomorů, což vedlo k domněnce, že byl Azkaban vážně zdiskreditován.

Náhle jim nad hlavami zavřískal alarm.

ooOoo

Brumbál padl na kolena, jak se snažil zbavit toho bolestivého tepání. Věděl, že ho zasáhla kulka. Byl už jednou postřelen, ve čtyřicátých letech, a to byl pocit, který se nezapomíná.

Zavrtěl hlavou, krev se mu řinula po boku hlavy a do vousů.

Když stopoval Voldemorta, nemohl se plně soustředit na kouzlo proti kulkám; ale naštěstí stále fungovalo - tak trochu jako kevlarová helma. I tak to ovšem pekelně bolelo, ale věděl, že to mohlo být daleko horší. Rovněž měl pocit, že by měl poděkovat své vrozené magické síle, že nedovolila, aby to poškození zašlo ještě dál. Ale jak moc, tím si nebyl jistý.

Jen mlhavě přemýšlel nad tím, kde ta kulka asi je. Skončila na ulici, kterou právě opustil? Spadla mezi vrstvy jeho oblečení? Nebo - odvážil se představit si - uvízla někde v jeho lebce nebo snad ještě hloub? Odsunul tyto nahodilé a dosti bizardní myšlenky stranou, protože si byl celkem jistý, že měl minimálně otřes mozku.

Přinutil se rozhlédnout po okolí, zamrkal a dovolil si zjistit, kde je.

Síň s věštbami.

Jeho bolestí zamlženou myslí prosvitlo poznání. Voldemort si sem přišel pro proroctví.

Rychle vzhlédl a všiml si o několik polic dál zastřené postavy, což mohl být jen Temný pán. Byl na cestě za proroctvím. Vlastně byl jen několik kroků od něj.

„Ach, Brumbál," pronesl Voldemort a lehce se natočil, když natahoval ruku směrem k věštbě. „Trochu unavený, jak vidím."

Vypadalo to, jako by se jeho rudé oči zaleskly, jakmile si všimly zející rány na Brumbálově pravém spánku.

Brumbál přimhouřil oči, když se Voldemortova zkrvavená ruka sevřela kolem proroctví.

Reagoval okamžitě.

„_Rumpere!_"

Mocně švihnul hůlkou a od ní se s pronikavým zvukem vzedmula vlna, která roztříštila všechno sklo v jejím dosahu. Všechny koule před Brumbálem se rozpadly a povstaly z nich přízračné postavy, včetně té ve Voldemortově sevření.

Náhle začala celá síň rezonovat mořem hlasů. A žádný z nich nešlo odlišit od jiného.

„_Budou neohrožení a_…"

„_Světová žízeň po_…"

„… _smrt si počká v…"_

„… _neví…"_

„… _je pánem nikoho, ale…"_

„_Život mírotvorce bude…"_

„… _dát pozor na lsti lhářů…"_

„… _mocí toho…"_

„… _hledač temnoty a válek strůjce…"_

„_Může být nenáviděn, ale jen láska…"_

Voldemort byl rozlícený, protože neslyšel, co říkala přízračná žena v jeho ruce.

Sesílal po Brumbálovi kletbu za kletbou a nedostával nic na oplátku.

Brumbál se nutil zůstat na nohách, zkušeně uhýbal kouzlům, kterým mohl, a uskakoval či fyzicky blokoval nepromíjitelné za pomoci nepoškozených koulí umístěných na policích vedle něj.

„_Crucio_!" zaječel Voldemort, jen aby bylo jeho kouzlo zastaveno další starou věštbou.

„_Přijde a pomine, dítě chtíče a ztracených nadějí…"_

„_Avada Kedavra_!"

„_Syn šlechtice a otec pastýře…"_

Voldemort ještě neměl dost. Vztek podněcoval jeho konání a on zvedl ruce nahoru, aniž by zvládl zamaskovat zásah bolesti z toho prudkého pohybu, který vykonal, když si přivolával skleněné střepy a začal je shromažďovat před sebou.

Brumbál švihnul hůlkou vpřed, natlačil svou magii do své hůlky, třebaže se ho začínala zmocňovat tupá bolest za pravým okem. A pak to kouzlo uvolnil.

Mohutná vlna moci se vzedmula z jeho hůlky a zasáhla tu hromadu skla.

Sklo se zavlnilo, divoce sebou smýklo, zvuk mělnícího se skla se mlaskavě rozezněl místností. Ze skla se stala tekutina a teď vypadala jako kulaté, rozžhavené zrcadlo.

Ale přesto se Brumbál nedostal skrz. Zatímco bojoval s podivnou rostoucí vyčerpaností, trhnul hůlkou vpřed, než s ní prudce cuknul zpátky.

Tekutá koule padla, vysmekla se z Voldemortovy kontroly a hlasitě se rozšplíchla po podlaze a policích.

Nakonec se usadila na zemi a Voldemort, stejně jako Brumbál kolem sebe vyčarovali bublinu ve snaze zabránit tomu, aby se jich roztavené sklo dotklo.

„Neodejdu odsud bez ničeho," zavrčel Voldemort rozběsněně, než s dalším prásknutím zmizel.

Brumbál neměl jinou možnost, než jej následovat, protože bylo jasné, že ještě není po všem. A tak se přemístil a následoval Voldemortovu stopu.

Zmizel se sotva patrným zvukem.

ooOoo

Ucítil proud nenávistné magie, která mířila přímo k němu, ale on naštěstí včas uskočil stranou.

Voldemort zřejmě očekával, že Brumbál půjde rovnou za ním.

Albus odklonil další kletbu a pak se rychle rozhlédl po okolí.

Nacházel se ve velkém pokoji. Světla byla rozsvícená a ve vzdálenějším koutě před krbem leželo nehybné tělo nějakého bystrozora. Podlaha byla posypaná papíry.

Tohle byla kancelář ministra.

_Začíná být vážně těžké se soustředit, _uvažoval Brumbál roztržitě, když pohlédl na lorda Voldemorta a Kornelia Popletala za rozložitým stolem_._

„Albusi, pomoz mi!"

Voldemort třímal ministra jako štít, zatímco tiskl špičku své hůlky na hrdlo toho nemotorného muže.

„To jsi tak odhodlaný mě zastavit, Brumbále?" zeptal se Voldemort.

„Myslel bych si, že teď už je to očividné, Tome," odpověděl Brumbál.

Voldemort se ušklíbl a pak se zlomyslně usmál. „Nemůžeš mě zastavit," prohlásil a zaryl špičku hůlky do Popletalova krku.

Popletal přidušeně vzlykl, než zafňukal, protože se zdálo, že mu Voldemort u ucha syčivě něco špitnul. „Ale ale, ministře, kdybych vás chtěl zabít, už bych to přece udělal," pronesl pak konejšivě.

Brumbál zůstal, kde byl, a nenápadně hodnotil situaci a své zranění. Také si všiml, jak Voldemort ulevoval své pravé straně.

„Prosím, co chcete?" zaskuhral Popletal a už bezmála supěl.

„Ach, prostě chci všem ukázat, že jsem se vrátil. Že nejsem nepřítel skutečných čarodějů a čarodějek, Kornélie. Tebe snad neunavuje, jak pošpiněnou se naše krev za poslední roky stala? Mě ano."

„Pošpiněná krev, Voldemorte?" otázal se Brumbál, jeho slova byla mumlavá, i když jen lehce, jak se snažil provést svůj plán i přes popletenou mysl. „Vzpomínám si, že tvůj otec, Tom Raddle, byl mudla. Mudla, po kterém tě tvá motácká matka pojmenovala."

To mělo žádaný efekt.

V záchvatu nespoutané zuřivosti Voldemort odhodil Popletala na stranu ke dveřím a zaútočil na Brumbála. Oči mu zářily svítivě rudou. Popletal dutě přistál na podlaze, než se připlazil ke dveřím a zděšeně se vyřítil z místnosti.

Právě v tom okamžiku se z Voldemortovy hůlky vyvalil zložár jako nějaký mstivý démon, jehož zuřivost pasovala k rudé v Tomových očích. Zvýšil svou prudkost, zvětšoval se a zvětšoval, až…

PRÁSK!

Voldemort byl pryč.

Nedalo se nic dělat, protože Brumbál věděl, že nemůže prostě odejít a nechat oheň uniknout z místnosti. Voldemort ho povolal velkou silou a tak by nebylo lehké ho zvládnout, kdyby se dostal do chodby.

Takže zapečetil místnost a seslal to stejné kouzlo, které Severus použil, aby se postaral o jed z kletby Černé smrti, aby se nerozšířila do zbytku školy. A tak oheň nemohl uniknout a stejně tak nemohl on.

Udržoval plameny pod kontrolou tak dlouho, dokud to zvládl, ale nemohl je ovládnout zcela, protože jich bylo příliš a on byl už moc omámený, aby to vůbec zkoušel. Právě přemýšlel, jestli ho v příštím okamžiku nepotká jeho další velké dobrodružství, když najednou uslyšel velmi povědomou píseň, jejíž poslouchání ho nikdy neomrzelo.

Jeho duše se vznášela a on ucítil, jak ho Fawkesovy drápy uchopily, když ho jeho síla nakonec zcela opustila a nesmiřitelné plameny se šinuly blíž a blíž, než ho zachvátil oheň jiného druhu.

Vítal ten žár, dovolil mu, aby ho obalil, než…

Než se objevil v nějaké ložnici ve sloupci plamenů, které se okamžitě sesunuly zpět do Fawkese. Kolena pod ním poklesla a on si byl jen nejasně vědom toho, že Fawkes nyní znepokojeně krouží někde nad ním.

„Albusi!"

Nebyl si tím úplně jistý, ale znělo to jako Minerva. Pokusil se otočit k ní hlavu, ale jeho svaly s ním nechtěly spolupracovat, takže se tam prostě posadil.

_No, aspoň, že jsem nepadl na obličej_, pomyslel si, otevřeně pobavený, že vůbec přistál vzpřímeně, třebaže na zadku. _Asi vypadám vážně strašně. Kde to jsem?_

„Merline, Albusi, co se stalo?" zeptala se a její hlas byl napjatý obavami.

Cítil její ruce na svých zádech, když se začal předklánět.

_Chyť mě, má drahá. Nemám chuť okusit podlahu._

Naštěstí musela slyšet tu první část jeho prosby, protože zabránila jeho pádu, který by byl vážně nepříjemný. Uchopila ho za ramena a pohlédla mu do obličeje.

„Ď-kuji, dla-há," drmolil a šlapal si po jazyku.

„Albusi, ty krvácíš!" zalapala po dechu, než rychle vyčarovala plátno a přitiskla mu jej na otevřenou ránu. „Co se stalo?"

Trhnul sebou, její pronikavý hlas mu způsoboval bušení v hlavě, zatímco ho naváděla, aby si lehl na rohožku.

„Zásah. Ob-jevil 'Oldemtort."

Proč zněla jeho slova tak legračně?

„Pošlu pro Poppy," prohlásila McGonagallová, mávla hůlkou a vyčarovala patrona, který rychle odběhl pro madam Pomfreyovou.

„My-slim, že om-dlim, M´ervo. ´Lava bolí. Za-sáhla ´ulka."

Minerva k němu sklonila tvář, aby se pokusila přijít na smysl jeho zkomoleným slovům.

„Albusi, sotva ti rozumím. Zasáhla tě kletba?"

„Ne, ´ulka."

„Bulka?"

„Ne, ´třelná zbraň."

„Zbraň? Myslíš kulku?" zeptala se zděšeně. „Zasáhla tě jedna z těch mudlovských zbraní?"

„Jo," odpověděl a ulevilo se mu, že to konečně pochopila, protože se v jeho zorném poli teď objevovaly černé fleky.

Náhle se z krbu vyřítila madam Pomfreyová a spěchala k němu. A v závěsu za ní se v zelených plamenech objevil Severus.

_Hmm, jestlipak Minerva ví, že je střed jejího lustru křivý?_ uvažoval Brumbál v duchu, zatímco zíral na upevnění stropního osvětlení, než z jeho mysli všechny smysluplné myšlenky vyklouzly ven.


	30. Chapter 24

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, Czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 24 – Co k tomu říct**

Severus sledoval madam Pomfreyovou při práci a podával jí lektvary, kdykoliv o ně požádala.

„Děkuji," pronesla, když jemným tlakem nutila Brumbála, aby polkl další lektvar.

Severus se musel odvrátit. Bojoval se vzpomínkou z budoucnosti, kterou opustil.

Vzpomínkou na Brumbálovu smrt.

Stalo se to sotva rok předtím, než ho Harry poslal do minulosti. Voldemort narazil na další odporné kouzlo, takové, které obracelo magii oběti proti ní. V podstatě to znovu obnovilo ten hrůzostrašný fenomén, který se občas objevoval u některých čarodějek a kouzelníků, kteří se obávali své vlastní magie. Šlo o chaotickou magii. Jenže tohle bylo horší. Daleko horší. Protože to nejen zničilo kouzelníkovu magii, ale namířilo to jeho pokřivenou moc zpět do něj, kde otravovala a zraňovala jeho mysl. Albus Brumbál nakonec ztratil pojem o čase, místě i o sobě samém. Jeho osud byl horší než na konci u jeho sestry Arianny. Během měsíce byla jeho mysl v troskách a to vydržel tak dlouho jen díky jeho čiré síle vůle a Severusově asistenci přes nitrobranu. Většina ostatních ztratila sebe sama během pouhého týdne.

„_Staré kouzlo pro starého muže,"_ pronesl tehdy Voldemort.

Severus polkl. Nesměl dovolit, aby se něco byť jen vzdáleně podobného stalo znovu.

„Poppy, fungují ty lektvary?" zeptala se Pomona, která právě vstoupila na ošetřovnu v doprovodu Remuse, Minervy a Filiuse.

Madam Pomfreyová vzhlédla, její tvář byla vážná. „Byla jsem schopná minimalizovat poškození, která jsem odhalila, především vnitřní krvácení. Utrpěl ale vážné zranění hlavy a obávám se, že se fragmenty lebky dostaly až do mozku, protože jsem při prohlídce zaznamenala drobné shluky mrtvých buněk. Samozřejmě jsem vyhojila viditelná zranění, ale nemohu se dostat hlouběji, dokonce ani s lektvary."

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptal se Filius, než pohlédl na fénixe, který se usadil u nohou Albusovy postele. „Nemůže ho uzdravit Fawkes?"

Pomfreyová zavrtěla hlavou. „Tím by se to jen zhoršilo. Jistě by to zahojilo lebku a tkáně, to by bylo bez problému, ale také by to skrz mozkovou tkáň přivolalo kostěné fragmenty, které tam uvízly, a tím by se poškození ještě prohloubilo."

Filius se zamračil.

„To je důvod, proč jsem se rozhodla kostěné fragmenty raději zafixovat, než abych na ně sesílala rozsáhlé léčivé kouzlo. Nemohu zkoušet nic, co by mohlo s těmi fragmenty pohnout, protože mozkovou tkáň nedokáže nic vyhojit. Dokonce ani fénixovy slzy ne."

Severus pohlédl na nedávno zhojenou oblast, všímaje si sotva patrného „důlku" na okraji Brumbálova obočí, kde ho zasáhla kulka.

„Tvrdíš nám tedy, že má nevratně poškozený mozek?" zeptala se Minerva mdle, s rukou na srdci. „Že se už nikdy neuzdraví ze zranění, které utrpěl?"

Filius přistoupil blíže k Albusově posteli, v očích se mu rozprostíral žal. Severus si promnul kořen nosu a upínal se k myšlence, že se to nesmí stát. Remus hleděl na podlahu, ztracený v myšlenkách.

„Jistě existuje něco, co by zvrátilo to, co se stalo," prohlásila Pomona, která se ještě nechtěla propadnout zoufalství.

„Lidská mysl je křehká, jak všichni víte. Magie nedokáže spravit všechno," povzdechla si Pomfreyová, díky čemuž jejich myšlenky zabloudily k Longbottomovým.

„Počkat, než začneme předpokládat to nejhorší, proč nezavoláme někoho, kdo ví o poškození hlavy něco víc?" navrhl Remus.

Madam Pomfreyová vzhlédla a vypadala lehce podrážděně. „Považují mě za experta v této oblasti. Mnohokrát mě povolávali ke svatému Mungovi, abych asistovala při léčbě…"

„Kouzla sice ovlivňují mysl, ale ne skutečné fyzické poranění mozku. Přiznejme si to, i s magií jen zřídkakdy s takovými věcmi experimentujeme. Naše vnitřní magie nás většinou chrání proti poranění lebky a takovým věcem, ale protože bylo toto zranění způsobeno silným projektilem, který se pohybuje rychleji než většina, jestli ne všechny objekty v našem světě, musíme oslovit lékaře, který má s tímto druhem zranění své zkušenosti. A v našem světě ho nenajdeme," bránil se Remus otevřeně.

„Remusi, nemůžeš přece navrhovat, abychom…" začala Minerva.

„Souhlasím s Remusem," vložil se do toho Severus. „Musíme vzít ředitele k někomu, kdo má znalosti z této oblasti."

„Ale mudlové? Jejich metody jsou naprosto barbarské!" pokračovala.

„Nemají magii, takže si musí poradit jinak," prohlásil Severus.

„Mají specializované vybavení, aby takové věci diagnostikovali a léčili," prohlásil Remus. „Sám mám pár zkušeností s jejich… rentgenem. Měl jsem automobilovou nehodu a oni mi dokázali udělat obrázek mozku a kostí nohy. Bylo to pozoruhodné. Nikde jinde jsem nic podobného neviděl."

„Můj přítel má kontakty v mudlovské nemocnici. Spojím se s ním a zjistím, jestli by neznal někoho, kdo by nám mohl pomoci," zaštěbetal Filius.

Všichni pohlédli na McGonagallovou a čekali, co k tomu tématu řekne. Povzdechla si, ale přikývla.

„No dobře. Ale nedovolíme jim nic dělat, dokud to řádně nezvážíme," prohlásila.

„Samozřejmě," odpověděl Filius, než odběhl.

ooOoo

Madam Bonesová mohla jen těžko uvěřit tomu, co viděla.

Uprostřed síně s věštbami byla obrovská hromada skla. Police na jedné straně síně byly zcela prosté všech koulí, zatímco velké množství polic na druhé straně bylo zlomeno vedví a tu a tam chybělo pár koulí s věštbami. Obešla skleněnou masu a zamířila do oblasti, která se zdála být zdrojem všeho rozruchu.

Postavila se vedle místa, které jako by bylo základem kuželu kouzla, jež způsobilo masivní destrukci koulí. Vzhlédla a očima prozkoumala velkou místnost, užaslá z toho, kolik škody dokázali dva mocní kouzelníci natropit za méně než minutu.

Zavrtěla hlavou a letmo pohlédla na polici nalevo.

Byl tam stříkanec krve a něco…

Otočila se, aby se na to mohla zcela soustředit, a vytáhla svou hůlku. Opatrně z bočního dílu police vyjmula kovový předmět. Byla to zdeformovaná hmota, ne větší než konec jejího malíčku.

Nuže, našla tedy kulku.

„Madam," zavolal na ní jeden bystrozor z druhé strany nakupeného skla.

„Ano?" odpověděla, než umístila kulku do malého sáčku ve vnitřní kapse.

„Našel jsem něčí krev," pronesl a ukázal dolů na místo, kde stál.

Jeho jistota upoutala její pozornost a ona se k němu rychle přesunula. Podle jejich prvotních skenů zjistili, že se v místnosti uskutečnily jen dvě přemístění dovnitř a dvě ven, což znamenalo, že Brumbál nebyl jediný, kdo utrpěl zranění.

Sklonila se dolů a byla si celkem jistá, že polici 96 pokrývala cestička z kapek krve.

_Hmm, takže Voldemort je zraněný…_

ooOoo

Filius dostál svému slovu a kontaktoval svého přítele Todda, který trval na tom, aby Albuse vzali k neurologovi co nejdříve.

„Jak ho tam dostaneme?" zeptala se Pomona a letmo pohlédla na Brumbála, který byl stále v bezvědomí.

„Myslím, že nejlepší by bylo přenášedlo. Tedy poté, co zajistíme, aby se s ním netřáslo," pronesla Pomfreyová.

Severus přikývl. „Na to by mělo stačit _Petrificus totalus_."

„Souhlasím," pronesl Filius, než zvedl jednobarevnou žlutou pastelku. „Todd už pro nás v mudlovské nemocnici v Londýně zařídil pokoj, kam se budeme moci přenést. Tohle je přenášedlo. Potřebujeme se tam dostat během tří hodin. Doktor, který bude Albuse prohlížet, je moták, takže před ním nemusíme schovávat magii, ale stejně navrhuji, abychom si vzali mudlovské oblečení."

„No dobře," odpověděla Minerva, stále ne zcela přesvědčená, že je tohle právě ten nejlepší způsob, ale žádné další možnosti neměli. S obavami pohlédla na Albuse, než ztuhla. „Albusi?"

To okamžitě způsobilo, že se všichni otočili a zjistili, že se na ně Brumbál dívá.

Pomfreyová k němu přispěchala a ostatní byli v závěsu za ní.

„Albusi, jak se cítíš?" vyptávala se.

„Všechno bolí. Co s´stalo?" zeptal se, než se kvůli své vadě řeči zamračil. Alespoň že to nebylo tak zlé jako předtím. Teď byly v jeho výslovnosti jen stopy drmolení, jako by byly jeho rty a jazyk unavení. I tak se Filius a ostatní museli nutit, aby na sebe s obavami nepohlédli.

„Fawkes tě přenesl do Minerviných komnat. Vzpomínáš si?" zeptala se Pomfreyová.

Albus zavrtěl hlavou, byl očividně zmatený. „Poslední věc, co pamatuju, byl Tom a zložár."

„Můžeš nám říct, co se stalo předtím? Madam Bonesová objevila známky toho, že jste na Oddělení záhad bojovali," vyptával se Filius.

„Sklo," prohlásil Brumbál a zavřel oči. Dali mu chvíli, aby se vzpamatoval, protože bylo zřejmé, že pro něj bylo vzpomínání namáhavé. Znovu otevřel oči a pohlédl na McGonagallovou. „Vždy jsem si užíval náš společně strávený čas, má drahá. Víš, že se tvůj oblíbený čaj zvláštně podobá koulím v síni s věštbami? Hmm, snad nebudou Nedotknutelní kvůli tomu, jak to tam teď vypadá, naštvaní. Tom byl celkem nespokojený, když jsem mu zabránil vyslechnout Trelawneyovou." Brumbál zavrtěl hlavou, než na ně zamrkal. „Odpusťte. Těžko se soustředím. Na co jste se ptali?"

Madam Pomfreyová ho poplácala po ruce. „To je v pořádku, Albusi." Otočila se na ostatní, než se na něj znovu zaměřila. Brumbál vypadal, že nevnímá její náhlou nerozhodnost, třebaže se vždy zdálo, jako by si okamžitě všiml, kdykoliv se někdo cítil z jakéhokoliv důvodu nepohodlně. „Albusi, kvůli tomu, co se stalo, si myslíme, že by bylo nejlepší se obrátit na specialistu."

„Och?" zeptal se Albus, než pokračoval: „To zní asi rozumně. Když jsem byl malý, moje matka se na mě s bratrem vždycky zlobila, když jsme skákali na posteli. Říkala, že nechce, abychom si natloukli kokosy."

Severus k němu přistoupil. „Ano, a proto si myslíme, že by bylo nejlepší, abychom navštívili mudlovského doktora, který se specializuje na zranění hlavy, pane řediteli."

„Nu dobrá. Kdy půjdeme?" zeptal se Albus a přimhouřil trochu pravé oko, jako by ho pobolívalo.

„No, pokud proti tomu nic nemáš, pak jsme si mysleli, že asi tak do hodiny," pronesla madam Pomfreyová a věnovala mu znepokojený pohled, když pozvedl ruku a položil si ji na pravé obočí. „Albusi?"

„Bolí mě oko," prohlásil a zavřel oči.

Remus pohlédl na Filiuse a ostatní. „Můžeme tedy? Čím dříve to podnikneme, tím lépe."

Dokonce i McGonagallová souhlasila.

ooOoo

„Jak je mu, drahý?" zeptala se Perenella a položila manželovi jemně ruku na paži.

„Lépe, ačkoliv se obávám, že jsem nebyl schopen to spojení zablokovat tak, jak jsem doufal," odpověděl Nicholas, otočil se od Harryho pokoje, ale zůstal v zádveří. „Cítil bolest."

Perenella se zamračila. „Bolest? Jistě tím nemyslíš, že… Byl Voldemort zraněn?"

Byli zpraveni o situaci v kouzelnickém světě, takže věděli o nedávných útocích stejně jako o útěcích z Azkabanu a osvobození hlídkujících mozkomorů.

„Myslím si, že ano. Nějaké zprávy o Albusovi?" zeptal se Nicholas.

Perenella zavrtěla hlavou. „Nic moc. Minerva mi jen sdělila, že jsou na cestě ke specialistovi. Obávají se, že utrpěl daleko větší zranění než jen pouhý otřes mozku."

„Hmm, toho jsem se bál, když mluvila o ráně způsobené mudlovskou pistolí. Kouzelníci často podceňují sílu ozbrojených a znepokojených mudlů."

„Máš zcela pravdu," souhlasila Perenella.

ooOoo

„Doktore Pricei, toto je Albus Brumbál," představil muže Filius.

Doktor Price se usmál a přistoupil blíž. Ulevilo se mu, že alespoň někteří kouzelníci vědí, jak se vhodně obléci do mudlovského světa, třebaže byli stále oblečeni… podivně.

Ředitel, který měl na sobě černé plátěné kalhoty s černo-fialovým batikovaným tričkem pod sametovou vestou, seděl. Vedle něj stál temně oděný muž, který byl pro mudlovský svět oděn téměř náležitě, i když vypadal jako dospělý Gót. Na druhé straně židle byla žena ve starobylém léčitelském rouchu a před ním človíček, který vypadal jako dítě s plnovousem a nic jiného. Jako celek připomínali nepodařenou skupinku cirkusáků… anebo lidí, kteří utekli z léčebny a unesli přitom i sestru.

„Dobré odpoledne, pane," odpověděl Price a natáhl k Brumbálovi ruku.

Pečlivě sledoval pohyby starého muže, díval se po čemkoliv, co by ukazovalo, jak těžce byl jeho mozek před nedávnem poraněn. Až dosud neviděl nic neobvyklého, když mu Brumbál potřásl rukou.

„Jak se cítíte, pane?" zeptal se.

„Upřímně ne až tak zle, ačkoliv se cítím trochu pod psa," odpověděl Albus, než se jeho oči zatoulaly z Priceovy tváře na obrázky vzadu na zdi.

„No, to je pochopitelné," pronesl Price, než se rozhlédl i po ostatních v místnosti a rychle se s nimi přivítal rovněž. Jakmile skončili, Price se znovu zaměřil na pacienta. „Rád bych provedl několik testů, než bude připraveno CTčko. Vy ostatní můžete buďto počkat vedle v místnosti nebo se v tichosti usadit zde. Tyto testy nepotřebují soukromí."

Učinili, jak jim řekl – přesunuli se na levou stranu pokoje, třebaže madam Pomfreyová zůstala co nejblíže, aby to všechno mohla sledovat.

Price navedl Albuse k vyšetřovacímu lůžku a ředitel se rychle usadil na kraji.

„Dobře, nejprve pěsti," pronesl doktor Price, když vykonal základní měření nutná u každého pacienta – jako tlak krve a poslech srdce.

Brumbál zvedl ruce a sevřel je do pěstí, jak ho doktor žádal.

„Pokuste se je udržet na místě, jak nejlépe budete moci," poprosil ho Price a umístil své ruce na ty jeho a snažil se je jemně stlačit dolů. Pak přestal a něco si zapsal do složky. Poté zopakoval proces v jiných směrech – tlačil Brumbálovy pěsti vzhůru, k sobě a od sebe.

Sám pro sebe si přikývl. Ani nebyl svými zjištěními moc překvapený. Souhlasilo to s tím, co mu o mužově zranění řekli.

Pokračoval s testem síly, motorické kontroly a oční koordinace a pokaždé si výsledek zapsal do složky. Ostatní zatím všechno v tichosti sledovali.

„Nuže, počkám, až si prohlédnu vaše skeny z počítačového tomografu a pak vám sdělím svá zjištění. Vždy, než svým pacientům sdělím své závěry, raději počkám, až když mám tolik informací, kolik je jen možné," pronesl.

„To chápu," odpověděl Brumbál prostě, než se ozvalo ťukání a do místnosti vstoupila sestra tlačící před sebou kolečkové křeslo.

„Tomograf je připraven, doktore," řekla.

„To je dobře," odpověděl Price, převzal od ní křeslo a umístil jej poblíž vyšetřovacího lůžka.

Pacient pozvedl obočí.

„To je nemocniční postup, pokud se jedná o zranění hlavy," vysvětlil Price jemně, protože si nebyl jistý, jak bude představený Starostolce reagovat na tu poněkud ponižující pozici na kolečkovém křesle.

Ale nemusel se ničeho obávat.

Brumbálova tvář se roztáhla do širokého úsměvu a on se rychle posadil do křesla a plesknul dlaněmi do opěrek. „Vždycky jsem na jednom z těchto zařízení chtěl udělat stojku na zadních kolech!"

Doktor Price zamrkal. Měl za to, že muž buďto utrpěl větší poškození mozku, než odhalily testy, nebo byl vážně tak praštěný, jak lidé říkali. Přikláněl se k tomu druhému.

„Nic takového dělat nebudeš!" vyjela na něj Pomfreyová. „Jsi tady proto, že sis poranil hlavu, Albusi! A já ti nedovolím riskovat tím, že si přivodíš ještě další zranění!"

„Polštářová kouzla, Poppy, polštářová kouzla," žertoval dál, i když bylo více než jasné, že tuto bitvu prohrál.

Zafuněla a zavrtěla hlavou. Severus stojící u zdi si překřížil ruce na hrudi.

„Můžeme tedy?" zeptal se doktor Price, který dumal nad tím, jestli bylo bezpečné se vměšovat.

„Ano, doktore Pricei," pronesl zvesela Filius, který si říkal, že bude lepší ignorovat ten menší rozbroj, který právě nastal.

Price tlačil křeslo a vedl je se Severusem, Filiusem a Pomfreyovou v závěsu na vyšetření.

Když vstoupili do místnosti s tomografem, Price cítil, jak ti za ním zírají na tu vymyšlenost, kterou měli před sebou, zatímco Brumbál se v úžasu naklonil vpřed.

„Je to jako obří zachránce životů, drahoušku! Úchvatné!"

ooOoo

Všichni vedoucí i ostatní pracovníci z Ministerstva byli vděční, když se den nachýlil ke konci a oni mohli odejít domů ke svým rodinám na večeři.

Zaměstnanci pověření prováděním paměťových kouzel si povzdechli a protřepali si ruce, ve kterých používali hůlky ve snaze zahnat ubolenost jejich zápětí z toho, kolik _Zapomeňte_ za posledních patnáct hodin seslali.

Všichni bystrozoři padli na své pohovky s úlevou, že se budou moci vrátit domů a odpočinout si po tom nejbláznivějším dni za celé desetiletí. Bojovali se Smrtijedy, několik jich zatkli a ostatní zahnali (i když museli uznat, že si svůj odchod Smrtijedi spíše zvolili, než aby byli donuceni). Ujistili se, že byly rodiny mudlorozených v bezpečí poté, co je přemístili a zajistili přísnou bezpečnost kolem jejich nových domovů. Také přesvědčili mudlovské autority, které věděly, o co jde, že je nebezpečí zažehnáno (pro teď) a že se budou snažit, aby se to už nikdy neopakovalo. Jenže ten slib zněl prázdně dokonce i jejich uším. A nakonec zřídili mapy, které jim snad pomohou se sledováním pohybu zrádných mozkomorů.

Madam Bonesová zavřela oči a za zvuku vany naplňující se vodou klesla do svého křesla. Právě se vrátila z Ministerstva a viděla shořelé zbytky ministrovy kanceláře. Byl zázrak, že z té místnosti unikli všichni živí.

Bonesová si povzdechla. Bystrozorka Doeová takové štěstí neměla. Voldemort ji zabil hned po svém příchodu, než využil ministra jako štít před Brumbálem. A pak se ho Brumbál pokusil vyprovokovat, díky čemuž se muž ohradil a odhodil ministra stranou, než rozpoutal ten strašlivý zložár. Popletal byl vzteky bez sebe, když jí ten zážitek líčil.

Zavrtěla hlavou.

Mezinárodní zákoník o utajení ještě stále platil, i když jen sotva. Mudlovský předseda vlády byl pochopitelně rozzuřený. A jen díky jejímu rychlému zásahu, aby mu okamžitě poskytli informace, ho odradili, aby učinil něco opravdu unáhleného. A Popletal celé situaci vůbec nepomohl. Vážně by bylo třeba, aby odstoupil.

Madam Bonesová se pomalu postavila a přemýšlela nad tím, co všechno ty změny posledních 24 hodin přinesou. Ráno bude všechno v Denním věštci. Kouzelnický svět se dozví, že je Voldemort vskutku zpět a to zpět s myšlenkou na pomstu. Zjistí, že je ochoten riskovat, i to, že už se dále nestará o utajení (ne, že by se o něj staral snad někdy předtím) a že zpustošil mnoho míst na světě, mudlovských i kouzelnických, v rozpětí pouhých několika hodin.

On a mnoho jeho následovníků vyprázdnili Azkaban, přesvědčili mozkomory, aby Ministerstvu odmítli poslušnost (ne že by to bylo těžké), zničili sedm domovů mudlorozených, dostali se skrz ministerské ochrany (předpokládala, že se toho účastnil alespoň jeden zrádce z Ministerstva), pronikli do síně s věštbami a zcela zničili kancelář ministra. Pět mudlorozených rodin bylo vyvražděno, sedm bystrozorů a více než dvacet mudlů (policistů a veřejnosti) bylo zabito a k tomu bylo ještě alespoň patnáct bystrozorů a téměř sto mudlů zraněno.

Bylo Ministerstvo připraveno na válku s takovým monstrem? A byl na ni připraven svět?

ooOoo

Doktor Price jim pokynul, aby se posadili. Brumbál už usnul a právě blaženě odpočíval ve vedlejší místnosti pod dozorem sestry, která ho podle protokolu každé dvě hodiny budila. Severus, Filius a Poppy se usadili a úzkostlivě hleděli na složku na Priceově klíně.

„Takže?" zeptala se Pomfreyová trochu netrpělivě. Byla zvyklá na pozici léčitelky, ne být součástí znepokojené a ustarané skupiny kolem pacienta.

Doktor Price se narovnal a otočil složku k nim, než ji otevřel.

„Vezmeme-li do úvahy prvotní povahu jeho zranění, počíná si velmi dobře. Váš lektvar na obnovu a doplnění krve pomohl předejít vážnějším postižením, která by se objevila - jako je subarachnoidální krvácení nebo subdurální hematomy," začal doktor.

„Cítím zde nějaké _ale_," prohlásil Severus.

„Ano." Price obrátil stránku a odkryl obrázky skenů mozku. „Jak vidíte, toto jsou fragmenty kosti, které se zavrtaly do pravé strany jeho čelního laloku. Tyhle čtyři…" ukázal na čtyři úlomky u místa vstupu, „… mě tolik neznepokojují, ale tyhle dva…" přesunul hrot svého pera jinam a poklepal s ním na stránku, „… jsou jiný případ. Ty kousky za a nad jeho pravým okem mi dělají starosti. I přes vámi poskytnuté lektvary tyhle fragmenty kvůli otoku, který za okem a u optického nervu vzniká, způsobují značný tlak. Pokud by se to neléčilo, mohlo by to způsobit nenapravitelné problémy s viděním v jeho pravém oku a to ani nezmiňuji poškození mozkové tkáně v této oblasti. Co se těch ostatních týká – ty mi dělají starosti kvůli tomu, jak hluboko do čelního laloku pronikly. Ale teď, když jsem pacienta prohlédl, nevěřím, že tyhle kousky způsobí vážné postižení, ale spíš menší, mírné – což mě upřímně ohromuje. Nevím, jestli se tak stalo díky vaší okamžité léčbě, jeho vnitřní magii nebo něčemu jinému, ale jeho celkové postižení bude jen stěží klasifikovatelné i jako mírné trauma mozku. Ten muž je šťastlivec."

„Dobře, ale co to postižení vlastně přesně znamená?" zašvitořil Filius.

„Budu k vám všem upřímný, protože je téměř nemožné přijít s nějakým umírněným vysvětlením, když jde o něco takového. Jakmile kostěné úlomky vstoupily do jeho mozku a cestovaly v něm, porušily tkáň kolem sebe a za sebou a stáhly s sebou i shluky mozkových buněk. Teď, v tomto okamžiku, to není taková katastrofa, jak to zní, protože byly fragmenty tenké a ostré namísto oblých a hrbolatých, ale přesto bych lhal, pokud bych tvrdil, že nemůžeme očekávat vážné následky, které musíme brát do úvahy."

„Dobře, čemu tedy čelíme?" zeptala se Pomfreyová. „Jak mu můžeme pomoci? Co můžeme očekávat?"

„Čelní lalok je primárně odpovědný za vědomé myšlení, úmyslné pohyby a individuální vlastnosti dané osoby. Takže teď, když jsem ho prohlédl, jsem zjistil, že je levá strana jeho těla nápadně slabší než pravá; i když připouštím, že je to ten nejsilnější a nejrychlejší muž jeho věku, jakého jsem kdy viděl, protože jeho reakce a jemná motorika jeho těla soupeří s lidmi ve středních letech. Přesto faktem zůstává, že je jeho levá strana viditelně postižená. V první řadě jsou jeho pohyby na levé straně pomalejší a méně plynulé než na pravé, a byla zasažena i jeho výslovnost."

„Lze to napravit?" zeptal se Filius znepokojeně.

„Mělo by – díky fyzioterapii, řečové terapii a cvičení. Třebaže je mysl každého člověka křehká, je také velmi odolná," ujistil je Price. „Ale fyzický stav je jen jedna část. Vzhledem k povaze zranění vás musím všechny upozornit na psychologické a mentální účinky, které se mohou objevit. Vlastně už některá znamení vidím, třebaže ne tak závažná jako v případech, které jsem řešil předtím. Jak jste si bez pochyb všimli, jeho schopnost udržet pozornost se o hodně zhoršila a lehce se nechá rozptýlit. Tento problém se může sám časem vyřešit, ale existují i duševní cvičení, která mu pomohou se znovudosažením alespoň částečné předchozí schopnosti se soustředit. Takže prozatím s ním prostě buďte trpěliví."

Pomfreyová a Filius kývli, že rozumí a že slibují, že udělají, jak jim doktor doporučil.

Doktor Price potlačil povzdech a stočil své oči ke složce před sebou.

„Než se přesuneme k možnostem léčby, musím vás ještě varovat před možnými… výbuchy, které pan Brumbál může projevovat. Vzhledem k postižení spodního orbitálního povrchu na čelním laloku tady…" ukázal na zmiňovanou oblast, která ležela na spodní části čelního laloku v blízkosti pravého oka, „… může zřejmě začít trpět náhlými záchvaty agrese nebo hněvu."

„Jak náhlými? Budou mít nějaký spouštěč?" zeptala se Pomfreyová.

„Upřímně, to nevím. Měl jsem pacienty, kteří takové emoce projevovali namátkově a zdálo se, že zcela bez důvodu, zatímco jiní spouštěče měli. Například je něco podráždilo a namísto normálního chování se prostě začali ohánět kolem sebe. Šlo to ruku v ruce s dalšími možnými následky toho všeho." Znovu poklepal na zmiňovanou postiženou oblast. „Jeho schopnost odlišit, co je společensky přijatelné a co není, může být rovněž narušená."

Severus pozvedl obočí. „Myslíte tím, že ředitel možná občasně zakleje?"

„To je jedna možnost, ale já mám na mysli společenský nadhled, vnímání, které se týká přijetí rizika a porušování pravidel obecně – to může být zkreslené." Price rychle pozvedl ruku, aby je zastavil, než začnou nahlas projevovat své obavy. „Pochopte, právě jsem tady nastínil, co se může stát, abyste se připravili na případné problémy."

„Říkáte problémy! On je ředitel školy s více než dvěma stovkami studentů, předseda Starostolce a Nejhlavnější hlavoun Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků! Pokud bude jeho úsudek jakýmkoliv způsobem ovlivněn… bude to katastrofa!" vyjekla madam Pomfreyová.

„Madam," pronesl doktor Price vážným hlasem, „každý případ poškození mozku je jiný a je nemožné předpovědět, jak přesně bude dotyčný zasažen. Všechno, co můžeme dělat, je podívat se na předchozí případy a zjistit, co měly společného, aby nám se současným, obdobným případem pomohly. A protože je to sotva jeden den, co k těmto zraněním pan Brumbál přišel, musíme zvážit všechno, co možná přijde. Hodně nám napoví následující den – zejména co se týká délky trvání následků. Avšak, přesto nevěřím – poté, co jsem ho osobně prohlédl a posoudil rozsah zranění a aktuální stav jeho mysli -, že by jeho schopnost pokračovat v současných rolích byla riziková. Přesto si myslím, že by bylo prostě nezodpovědné všechny ujišťovat, že bude v pořádku, nebo že zůstane, jakým byl. Také vám musím připomenout, že má velké štěstí a že se mu daří velmi dobře. Šel bych dokonce tak daleko, že bych se o tomto případu zmínil jako o zázraku. Většina lidí s otevřenou ránou na hlavě, jako u pana Brumbála, by kvůli těm kostěným fragmentům utrpěla daleko vážnější mozkové trauma, a to ani nemluvím o život ohrožujícím krvácení nebo otoku mozku, který by způsobil další poškození." Doktor Price zavrtěl hlavou, očividně užaslý nad Brumbálovou prognózou.

„Děkujeme, pane doktore," prohlásil Filius.

„Jen vám říkám pravdu," odvětil doktor Price, než se zaměřil na něco dalšího. „Takže, léčba a rekonvalescence…"

ooOoo

Brumbál zamrkal. Zíral právě na obložený strop nad sebou. Kde že to je? Och, ano! V mudlovské nemocnici. Severus a ostatní ho sem vzali, aby mu tady pomohli s jeho zřejmým zraněním mozku.

No, jak už řekl doktoru Priceovi, necítil se nijak zvlášť špatně, jen trochu pod psa, třebaže teď, po nočním odpočinku, o dost lépe. Hmm, třeba to bude v pořádku a bude se teď už moci vrátit do Bradavic, že? Popletal bude potřebovat v dohledné době nějaké vedení, zejména když kvůli požáru právě ztratil svou kancelář. Ten směšný muž ohledně toho jistě právě teď vzlyká, pokud ho jeho paměť ohledně Kornélia neklame, což bohužel ne.

Pohlédl na všechny ty prapodivné drátky, které k němu byly připojené.

Ach, mudlovská technologie, jak fascinující!

„Pane Brumbále, dobré ráno," pronesla sestra, která zamířila k jeho posteli a zkontrolovala přístroje vedle něj.

„Zdravím…" zašilhal na její jmenovku, „… sestro Dorothy."

Byla to starší sestra, vlasy už měla skoro zcela bílé a tvář plnou laskavých vrásek. Byla to ta samá sestra, která tu s ním zůstala přes noc, pravidelně ho budila a pokládala mu nadmíru jednoduché otázky. Naneštěstí byl předtím tak ospalý, že se jí zapomněl zeptat, proč ho pořád vyrušuje ze spánku.

„Madam, proč jste mě minulou noc budila a pokládala mi stále dokola ty samé otázky?" zeptal se náhle.

„Och, to je při zranění hlavy obvyklé. Pomůže nám to diagnostikovat závažnost zranění."

„Och, dobře. Zodpověděl jsem je všechny správně?" zeptal se zvědavě.

„Pokud vezmeme do úvahy předchozí trauma, pak jste odpovídal pozoruhodně dobře," odpověděla s úsměvem, než zamířila pryč, tedy poté co rychle pronesla, že jsou jeho životně důležité orgány _naprosto_ v pořádku.

Brumbál mrknul.

Ona s ním právě… flirtovala?

Zavrtěl hlavou.

Brzy poté, co odešla, vstoupili do pokoje doktor Price, Severus, Minerva a madam Pomfreyová.

_Hmm, vypadají dosti vážně._

„Dobré ráno, pane řediteli," pronesl Severus.

„Jak se cítíš, Albusi?" zeptala se Minerva, zatímco Poppy přistoupila a zdálo se, že se dívá, jestli není něco v nepořádku.

Brumbál pohlédl na Poppy. „Hmm, no, myslel jsem, že se cítím skvěle, ale podle toho, jak se na mě díváte, si tím už tak jistý nejsem."

„Och! Jen se o tebe bojíme, to je všechno, Albusi," odpověděla Pomfreyová spěšně.

Najednou si přál, aby měl na nose své poloměsíčité brýle, aby se po nich mohl rozhlédnout, ale přesto je alespoň propíchl vážným pohledem. „Chcete mi snad něco sdělit?"

Severus a ostatní se otočili na doktora Price, který snášel jejich pohledy celkem dobře. Očividně měl s podobnými věcmi dostatek praxe.

Price všem pokynul, aby si udělali pohodlí, a pak se sám usadil vedle Brumbálovy postele. „Přednesl jsem váš případ neurologickému týmu naší nemocnice a prodiskutoval jsem s nimi, jak bychom si měli nejlépe počínat. Několik úlomků kosti se dostalo do vašeho čelního laloku, ale ty úlomky, které nás nejvíce znepokojují a kvůli kterým také navrhuji toto, jsou ty za vaším pravým optickým nervem. Vážně se domníváme, že zapříčiní další problémy a že vám zabrání náležitě užívat pravé oko. Návdavkem k tomu je tady ještě riziko, že ty ostré úlomky později poraní i okolní tkáň a způsobí krvácení, kterého by si nikdo nevšiml, dokud by se neobjevily ještě horší symptomy. A i když nás ty ostatní úlomky tolik neznepokojují, bylo by v nejlepším zájmu je také odstranit, abychom předešli budoucím komplikacím."

„Takže mi říkáte, že budu muset podstoupit operaci," pronesl Brumbál.

„Ano, pane."

„Připouštím, že se zdá, že jsou s mým pravým okem nějaké potíže. Cítím za ním zvláštní bolest a celé je takové jako ztuhlé. Nevím, jak to jinak popsat."

„To je zřejmě následkem tlaku úlomku na váš nerv," vysvětlil Price klidně.

„Pak tedy souhlasím s operací. Měl bych o tom vědět ještě něco speciálního?"

„Nebudu zacházet do podrobností, pokud si to nepřejete, ale nebudu vám lhát, ta procedura je nebezpečná."

„Všechny své záležitosti mám vyřízené. Kdyby se něco stalo, moji vůli a ostatní dokumenty mají Gringottovi," prohlásil Albus prostě.

„No dobrá. Ale ještě s vámi potřebuji probrat nějaké další věci, které se týkají vašeho stavu, než přejdeme dále," řekl Price, než vysvětlil všechno, co sdělil minulou noc i ostatním.

„Hmm, to vysvětluje, proč mám takový problém s delším soustředěním na jednu věc," zauvažoval Brumbál.

„Ten problém se může časem zmírnit, takže se tím moc nezabývejte," doporučil mu Price.

„Moje potíž se soustředěním ale není právě teď moje nejdůležitější starost, doktore. Jsou to ty náhlé výbuchy hněvu a emocionální nestabilita, kterou jste zmínil, že mohu vykazovat. Rozhodně nechci, aby byla zpochybňována moje schopnost rozpoznat následky svých činů či plánování," pronesl Brumbál se zamračením. „Budu nucen odstoupit ze všech postů v kouzelnickém světě."

„No, už samotná skutečnost, že se toho obáváte, je dobré znamení, a to ani nezmiňuji, že jste právě dokázal, že předvídáte, jak byste se musel rozhodnout, pokud nebudete schopen plnit své povinnosti."

„Doktor Price má pravdu, Albusi. A mimoto, pokud by tvoje problémy přetrvávaly – a teď opravdu říkám _pokud_ – pak zakročím a pomůžu ti, i kdybych tě měla přinutit," pronesla Minerva s úsměvem.

„To mě sice těší, Minervo, ale co když se něco stane, jestli mě posedne vztek? Nevěřím, že jsi mě někdy viděla opravdu rozzuřeného, má drahá."

Severus se zvedl a náhlý vliv jeho přítomnosti způsobil, že se na něj Albusovy oči zaměřily.

„Podpořím vás, stejně jako zbytek učitelského sboru," prohlásil Severus. „Nemějte obavy – pokud to bude třeba, postaráme se o to."

Pomfreyová a McGonagallová se otočily a bezmála na Severuse civěly s ústy dokořán, naprosto užaslé z tónu jeho hlasu. Ještě nikdy ho neslyšely mluvit s takovou silou a už vůbec ne k panu řediteli. Doktor Price na něj pohlédl s očividným uznáním, zatímco Brumbál na něj dál upřeně zíral.

Albus měl podivný pocit, že Severusovo prohlášení bylo více než jen slovy útěchy – byla to slova naprosté jistoty. Skutečnosti. Zkušenosti? Oči mistra lektvarů na něj hleděly nazpět a byly přímější než cokoliv, co kdy poznal. Měly v sobě sílu, kterou u toho mladého muže nikdy předtím neviděl, držely v sobě moc, o které netušil, že je jí ten mladší muž dokonce obdařen.

Byla to energie, která dokázala soupeřit s jakýmkoliv hněvem, pomstou či nenávistí. Byl to soucit, starostlivost a… pokud se to odvažoval pojmenovat… _agápe._ Láska.

Nebyl si jistý, zda to byla ta emocionální slabost, kterou zmínil doktor Price, či jeho přirozená tendence reagovat na takové hluboké známky vřelosti, ale – k jeho hanbě – se mu oči zalily slzami a on byl nucen stlačit si kořen nosu, aby je zadržel na místě.

„Děkuji ti, Severusi," pronesl, jen sotva schopen přes ten knedlík v krku udržet svůj hlas pevný.

ooOoo

„Takže, Harry, co kdybychom šli zkontrolovat Norberta?" zeptal se Nicholas. „Chtěl bych s tebou něco probrat."

Harry se usmál a přikývl. Bolest v jeho jizvě ráno konečně ustoupila do sotva znatelného brnění, ale jeho mysl byla stále trochu zamlžená. Byl to ten stejný druh zamlženosti, jaký člověka postihne, když se konečně dostane z drsné chřipky, kdy se pocity ještě zcela nevyjasní. Harry předpokládal, že to bylo kvůli tomu, co udělal Nicholas, ale pokud to zmírnilo to jeho hrůzostrašné spojení s Voldemortem, pak si rozhodně nehodlal stěžovat.

Ta předchozí noc byla strašná i s Nicholasovou pomocí.

Viděl věci, slyšel je a cítil.

Byly to jen záblesky či úryvky rozhovorů, ale ty pocity… ty byly jako živé.

Řekl Nicholasovi a Perenelle všechno, co si pamatoval, ačkoliv hodně z toho se jen těžko popisovalo.

Byla tam nějaká žena jménem _Bellatrix_, která mluvila tichým, ale vystrašeným tónem. Byla tam krev. Všude, jak se zdálo. Pak také záblesky kouzel. Harry se domníval, že to byla léčebná kouzla, ale jak se zdálo, nefungovala tak, jak si Voldemort přál a očividně i potřeboval – pokud tedy Harry rozpoznal jeho emoce správně. Zuřivý hněv, bolest a ukrutnost, všechno s pod tím ležícím proudem strachu…

Na boku měl krev. Harry ji zahlédl, když se Voldemort podíval dolů, aby seslal nějaký druh kouzla, které ulevuje od bolesti. Toho černokněžníka střelili a Harry si byl jistý, že to nebyl prostý, jednoduchý průstřel. Pokud byla bolest, která proudila skrz jejich pouto nějakým znamením, pak to vypadalo, že mu kulka udělala opravdu velké potíže v hrudníku.

Harry se otřásl, když si vzpomněl na stránky v lékařských knihách, které si vypůjčil z knihovny a které popisovaly podobná zranění a jejich nezbytnou léčbu.

Když nad tím tak přemýšlel…

Harry vykulil oči.

Kam se ztratila ta jeho knížka z knihovny?

Zarazil se, kvůli čemuž se Nicholas otočil a tázavě se na něj zadíval.

„Něco je špatně, dítě?" zeptal se.

„Moje knížka z knihovny! Upustil jsem ji, když… Co udělá knihovna, když ji nevrátím?" zeptal se, omráčený z toho, že na to až do teď nepomyslel.

Nicholas naklonil hlavu na stranu, jako by si na něco vzpomněl.

„Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, Brumbál se o to postaral. Požádal paní Figgovou, aby poslala do knihovny zprávu a informovala je, že se kniha kvůli jistým okolnostem, které jsi nemohl ovlivnit, ztratila a aby jí sdělili odpovídající částku, aby jim mohli pořídit novou."

Harry zamrkal. Nicholas musel mít opravdu dobrou paměť, pokud si dokázal tak rychle přesvědčivě vybavit všechny ty informace.

„Och. Budu muset profesoru Brumbálovi, až ho příště uvidím, poděkovat," pronesl Harry.

Nicholas přikývl, ale zdálo se, že ho něco trápí.

„Pane?" zeptal se Harry, když si všiml, jak Nicholasova tvář posmutněla.

Muž neodpověděl, jen mu pokynul, aby ho následoval. Když se dostali pod strom poblíž stáje, Nicholas se k němu otočil tváří a usadil se do trávy. Harry se také posadil, do tureckého sedu, a dovolil Coral, aby mu sklouzla ze zápěstí a začala zkoumat okolí.

„Jak víš, Harry, něco se minulou noc stalo. Nebudu zacházet do podrobností, protože se to stále vyšetřuje, ale mnoho lidí bylo zraněno. Kouzelníci i mudlové," pronesl Nicholas.

„Lidé také zemřeli," doplnil Harry tiše. „Neviděl jsem to, ale… cítil jsem to. Cítil jsem jeho… radost."

Nicholas si smutně povzdechl. „Doufal jsem, že jsem tě zaštítil víc, ale jak vidím, je to pouto silnější, než jsem zpočátku očekával. Nenávist je skutečně zhoubou lidstva."

Harry sklonil hlavu, snaže se nemyslet na další věci, které cítil, zejména na ty _pozitivní_ emoce, které z toho monstra vycházely.

„Kolik?" zeptal se a pozvedl oči.

„Čísla neznám, Harry, ale i kdybych znal, nesdělil bych ti je. Takové věci bys neměl poslouchat."

„Znáte někoho z nich?"

Nicholas si nebyl jistý, jestli ta otázka zahrnovala lidi, kteří byli zraněni nebo zabiti.

„Osobně neznám nikoho, kdo byl zabit," řekl, rozhodnut, že to byla ta bezpečnější odpověď.

„A zraněn?" zeptal se Harry.

Hmm, ten chlapec byl rozhodně bystrý. Nuže, stejně mu to chtěl říct.

„Albuse Brumbála museli vzít ke specialistovi kvůli zranění hlavy a jeho léčba právě probíhá. Očekávají, že se do začátku školního roku už dostatečně zotaví, aby se vrátil do Bradavic a i ke svým dalším povinnostem."

*Dostatečně?* zasyčela Coral z jeho kolene. *Nelíbí se mi, jak to zní, Harry.*

*To ani mně, ale není to tak, že bychom mohli pomoct… pokud…* odpověděl Harry, než se pohledem vrátil zpátky k Nicholasovi. „Můžu něco udělat? Potřebuje léčení?"

Pokud Nicholase překvapila jeho otázka, nedal to na sobě znát.

„Teď právě ne, nebo alespoň ne léčbu, jakou bys mu mohl poskytnout ty."

Harry si nemohl pomoci a zeptal se: „Co se mu stalo?"

„Harry, já nejsem v pozici, abych ti to řekl, ale věz, že je ve schopných rukách a že ho budou léčit, jak nejlépe budou umět."

Harry přikývl. Pochopil, i když zdráhavě, že nedokáže spravit, nebo se pokusit spravit, všechno.

„Ale teď – nevzal jsem tě ke stájím, abych ti řekl o Albusovi, ale abych s tebou probral něco zcela jiného. Hodně jsem o tom přemýšlel a poté, co jsem to probral i se svou ženou, ona s mým rozhodnutím souhlasila. Avšak přesto to není moje rozhodnutí, ale tvoje."

Harry neřekl nic, jen čekal, až bude Nicholas pokračovat.

„Jedná se o tvoji magii, zejména o ten její blok."

Harry ožil, tohle ho velmi zajímalo. Coral rovněž zvedla hlavu.

„Věřím, že ti mohu pomoci ji odblokovat a pokud si budeš přát, můžeme s tím začít již dnes."


	31. Chapter 25

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, Czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 25 – Příčina a následek**

Voldemort zatnul zuby, když se Bella znovu dotkla jeho rány.

Ten milovník mudlů všechno zničil.

Brumbál vážně musí zemřít.

To kvůli němu na něj ten mudla dokázal vystřelit.

To kvůli němu neuspěl, to kvůli němu nezvládl vyslechnout tu věštbu.

Nicméně… ten stařík nezmařil všechno…

Voldemort se i přes bolest a zkrácený dech usmál, když si vzpomněl, jak se ministr klepal strachy, když mu syčel do ucha.

Dovolí, aby se teď všechno zklidnilo, zatímco bude dál manévrovat svými figurkami. I přes Brumbála a tohle zranění všechno nakonec dospěje ke svému cíli.

ooOoo

Lucius přecházel po své pracovně a čekal na Severusův příchod. Poslal pro něj už před hodinou a jen doufal, že není příliš zaneprázdněný tím starým milovníkem mudlů a že přijde s tím, co od něj žádal.

Závisel na tom jeho život.

Nakonec plameny v krbu zezelenaly a Severus vstoupil do pokoje.

„Severusi, doufám, že máš…" začal.

„Ano, mám všechno, oč jsi žádal."

Lucius nedokázal potlačit úlevné vydechnutí.

„Dobře. Prosím, následuj mě. Bellatrix pro nás poslala přenášedlo," upozornil ho, odvedl je do jiné místnosti a pak za nimi pěvně zavřel dveře a rychle seslal kouzlo poskytující soukromí – čistě pro případ.

„Má někdo jakékoliv podezření?" zeptal se Severus, když se Lucius přesunul ke stolu s černým brkem.

„Ne, udělal jsem všechno, jak jsi mě žádal."

„Dobře, je úleva vědět, že bude Draco v bezpečí bez ohledu na to, co se stane," pověděl mu Severus.

Lucius přikývl, znovu vděčný za to, že Severus chápal důležitost rodiny i přesto, že neměl svou vlastní. Rukou překryl přenášedlo, zatímco se Severus přesunul vedle něj.

„Přenese nás to na místo, kde se zdržuje," upozornil ho, aniž by bylo třeba zmiňovat, koho tím myslí.

„Chápu," ubezpečil ho Severus.

„Doufám, že víš, co děláš, Severusi," zašeptal Lucius, než položil druhou ruku na Severusovu paži a zaktivoval přenášedlo.

Objevili se v rozlehlé jídelně, ne až tak odlišné od té na Malfoy Manoru. Severus rychle zjistil, že je to dům Yaxleyho.

„Dobře, že jsi konečně dorazil, Severusi. Tudy," pobídl jej Rodolphus Lestrange, manžel Bellatrix.

Severus vykročil naznačeným směrem a opustil s Rodolphusem místnost. Lucius je nenásledoval.

„Jaký je jeho stav?" zeptal se Severus, protože správně předpokládal, proč ho povolali.

„Nevím, dovolil vejít jen mé ženě," odpověděl Rodolphus mdle. „Ve skutečnosti ani neví, že pro tebe poslala." Zlomyslně se usmál, když se dostali do blízkosti dveří.

„Chápu," sdělil mu Severus, zcela neznepokojený Rodolphusovými slovy, když se chopil kliky před sebou.

Rodolphus zamrkal nad Severusovou odvahou. „No, pokud už nic nepotřebuješ, tak už půjdu."

„Samozřejmě," odvětil Severus s přikývnutím a pak sebejistě otevřel dveře a vešel.

ooOoo

Severus za sebou zavřel dveře a jeho oči rychle prozkoumaly místnost. Byla tam stěna, která ode dveří blokovala téměř celý výhled na postel. Zaslechl zašustění, jako by se někdo drápal po věcech. Také spatřil světlo, ačkoliv vycházelo z druhé strany stěny a bylo zakryto něčím, co Severus oprávněně považoval za nábytek.

„Kdo vstoupil, Bellatrix? Nedal jsem nikomu svolení ke vstupu. Kdo se opovážil?"

Severus se přinutil nezachvět se při zvuku jeho hlasu, když se k nim zvolna přiblížil.

„M-můj pane, poslala jsem pro něj. Pro Severuse. Vaše zranění… můj pane, jsem nemotorná. Udělala jsem, co jsem mohla, ale věřím, že by vás mohla Severusova prohlídka potěšit, protože je schopnější než já," vykoktala Bella. „Prosím, odpusťte mi, můj pane, ale…"

„Ach, můj věrný služebník. Přistup, Severusi," přerušil ji Voldemort skřípavým hlasem.

Severus obešel stěnu a našel Temného pána ležet na posteli s všude kolem poházenými zakrvavenými obvazy a šílenou Bellou, která držela nůžky a vedle sebe měla smotky gázy. Ve vzduchu se vznášel odpudivý zápach, který Severus rychle identifikoval. Ten nasládlý, zašlý puch mohl znamenat jen jedinou věc – krev. Na podlaze ležely prázdné lahvičky od lektvarů. Krev byla na pokrývkách a dokonce i na stěnách kolem. Belliny vlasy se jako obvykle vymykaly kontrole, ale co je dělalo ještě horšími, to byly ty stříkance temně rudé v nich.

Aby byl upřímný, byla to poměrně děsivá scéna a Nagini stočená kolem pravého zadního sloupku postele poblíž Voldemortovy hlavy tomu moc nepomáhala.

„Můj pane," pozdravil Severus s uctivou úklonou, jako by ho nic z toho, co viděl, neznepokojilo. „Prosím, dovolte mi vám pomoci."

„Bellatrix," oslovil ji Voldemort úsečně.

„Ano, můj pane?" zašvitořila.

„Odsuň se."

Bella vypadala uraženě, ale věděla, že nesmí odmlouvat. Zvedla se a přesunula se do rohu, aby mohla všechno sledovat.

Severus přistoupil blíž, zatímco se Voldemort se sotva skrývaným trhnutím posadil. Přál by si, aby byla Bellatrix nucena odejít.

„Jaké lektvary jste požil, můj pane?" zajímal se Severus, postavil se k posteli a tvářil se neutrálně. Cokoliv, co by Temný pán vnímal jako soucit či snad jakýkoliv jiný projev „slabosti", by nepřijal dobře.

„Povětšinou dokrvovací, ale také jsem měl lektvar na obnovu krevních buněk a kostirost," pronesl, než dodal: „Bellatrix trvala na tom, abych si vzal také lektvar proti bolesti."

Jestli se cítil celou situací zahanbený, dobře to skrýval.

„Kdy jste si vzal poslední dávku?" zeptal se Severus a vytáhl z hábitu srolované kožené pouzdro.

„Někdy během poslední hodiny jsem měl dva dokrvovací lektvary, ale jinak nic."

„Je rána stále otevřená?" vyptával se Severus dál, položil pouzdro na kraj stolu a rozvinul jej, čímž se odhalily lahvičky s lektvary a nástroje.

„Ano."

„Prosím, ukažte mi kde," požádal ho Severus stroze a vytáhl hůlku.

Voldemort se otočil a pokynul ke svému pravému boku.

Severus si všiml, že mu byl ten pohyb nepohodlný, ale Voldemort nebyl Temným pánem pro nic za nic. Nedovolil by si projevit slabost.

Prohlédl si odhalenou, zkrvavenou ránu, kterou našel na jeho boku pokrytou obvazy, které magicky držely na místě upínacími kouzly. Bella se jistě snažila, ačkoliv byla její práce ledabylá a bylo jasné, že měla větší talent na rozkouskovávání těl než na léčení.

Tiše seslal diagnostické kouzlo a několik dalších, aby mu sdělily, jak daleko se Temný pán dostal. Celou tu dobu ho Bellatrix a Nagini dychtivě sledovaly. I přes skutečnost, že se zde nacházel díky Belle, Severus věděl, že kdyby snad zahlédla cokoliv podezřelého, nebude váhat s _Cruciatem_, pokud ne rovnou s _Avadou_, než by byl schopen její kouzlo blokovat nebo zvrátit. A pak tu byla Nagini. Třebaže Severus netoužil po ničem víc, než aby Temného pána otrávil nebo proklel, Nagini by s největší pravděpodobností jednala dřív, než by to stihl provést.

Ach, ano, Nagini byla bez pochyb Voldemortovým největším spojencem. Někdy Severus přemýšlel o tom, jestli ho považuje za svého náhradního syna nebo tak něco, tolik byla vůči němu ochranářská.

Ovšem, i bez Nagini a Belly, by byl takový pokus stejně odsouzen k nezdaru. Voldemort byl díky bezpočtu změn, které provedl se svým tělem, imunní vůči většině jedů a dokázal velmi dobře vycítit příměs lektvaru, než jej polkl. Brumbál nikdy nepovažoval Raddlea za velmi nadaného studenta jen tak pro nic za nic. A co se týkalo proklínání v tomto jeho oslabeném stavu – Voldemort byl vždy extrémně rychlý a _vždy_ byl ozbrojen hůlkou.

Ne, Severus musel dál jednat jako věrný služebník. Ztratili by příliš mnoho, kdyby selhal – strana světla by přišla o špiona a Harry o někoho, kdo by ho vedl – a i kdyby Voldemorta úspěšně proklel, stále bylo třeba brát na zřetel proroctví. V budoucnu se vyskytlo několik příležitostí, kdy měl být Temný pán otevřeně zabit, ale nebyl. Severus měl podezření, že v tom byla zapletená starobylá magie. Něco Voldemorta chránilo, bránilo to jeho skonu a Severus jen doufal, že měl pravdu, když věřil, že Harry byl klíčem k tomu, aby to jednou všechno skončilo.

Když mu léčitelská kouzla konečně poskytla výsledek, Severus se zamračil, třebaže uvnitř jásal.

„Severusi?" vybídl jej Voldemort hlasem hrozivě plochým.

„Co to způsobilo?" zeptal se Severus i přesto, že už to věděl.

Voldemort potlačil zavrčení. „Kovový náboj zvaný kulka."

„Můj pane, vidím, že dvě vaše žebra už byla před nedávnem spravená, ale…" Severus se zhluboka nadechl a odsunul svou radost za své mentální štíty, zatímco se snažil znít vážně. „Ta kulka vletěla do vašeho druhého spodního žebra a zasáhla ho, čímž ho roztříštila. Pak pokračovala dál, pronikla játry a poranila vaši pravou ledvinu, než se zabydlela v blízkosti základny dalšího žebra. Pokud by kulka žebro minula, vyšla by někde uprostřed vašich zad, asi dva centimetry od páteře. Naneštěstí se tak nestalo a kvůli Bellatrixině ošetření se teď zakotvila v nevyhojeném žebru. Nebudu ji nyní schopen vyjmout, pokud si nepřejete, abych to udělal fyzicky. Kdybych ji jednoduše přivolal, mohlo by to způsobit nenapravitelné poškození vaší páteře a to ani nezmiňuji porušení vašeho nově zhojeného žebra."

„Tak ji tam prostě nech," odvětil Voldemort, očima spočívaje na Belle.

Temný pán nebyl potěšen.

„Samozřejmě, můj pane," odpověděl Severus, aniž by se zmínil o možné infekci a už vůbec ne o tetanu.

To bylo něco, co většina čarodějů stále nebrala na zřetel a to dokonce i velmi málo z těch, kteří byli mudlorození. Lektvary, jako životabudič, obvykle tyto problémy vyřešily, ale vážné infekce, jako třeba takové, které vznikaly, když uvízlo cizí těleso ve svalu, kosti nebo obecně ve tkáni, dokázaly zvládnout jen agresivnější lektvary – lektvary, o kterých se Severus příhodně zapomene zmínit a jistě i poskytnout.

„Podám vám lektvary, které vyléčí vaše zraněná játra a ledvinu. To by mělo velkou měrou dopomoci vašemu uzdravení, můj pane," informoval ho Severus a zvedl zmiňované lektvary. „Avšak než si je vezmete, měl byste vědět, že nebudete po následujících 48 hodin moci sesílat mocná kouzla. Lektvar navede vaši magii, aby léčila vnitřní zranění, a kdybyste jí bránil, mohlo by to prodloužit vaše zotavování."

„Tak dobře, Severusi. Jak dlouho bude trvat, než bude ta rána pryč?"

„Nuže," začal Severus a rozhodl se, že je na čase trochu poplácat jeho ego, „řekl bych, že u průměrného čaroděje by to trvalo dva až tři týdny, ale u vás, s vašimi energetickými a magickými rezervami, bych řekl šest až deset dní."

Voldemort zvolna přikývl, zvažoval svou situaci.

„To není tak nepříjemné. Moje plány si ode mne po následující týdny stejně nežádají žádné akce," prohlásil Voldemort, když Severus položil nezbytné lektvary na kraj stolu, tedy než z něj odstranil ostatní věci.

„Mohu pro vás uzavřít vaši ránu, můj pane?"

„Ano, když, jak se zdá, je nad slunce jasnější, že je Bellatrix neschopná," odpověděl Voldemort jízlivě. Jeho rozmrzelost nad jeho nejzapálenější služebnicí zazněla nahlas a zřetelně.

Bellatrix se přikrčila.

„Děkuji vám za dovolení prokázat vám tuto čest, můj pane," řekl Severus, když zkušeně mávl hůlkou, sejmul zakrvácené obvazy a vyléčil ránu po kulce… zatímco vesele uzavřel nečistoty a cizí látky ve Voldemortově těle.

ooOoo

Harry sledoval Perenellu, kterak vyvádí Norbertu ze stáje na pole vedle nich.

Nicholas mu sdělil, že bude třeba použít dračí magii, aby začali uvolňovat bloky na jeho magii, a protože ho Norberta znala a věřila mu, byla ideální volbou.

„Musíš udělat přesně to, co ti řeknu, Harry. Pokud bys nenásledoval moje pokyny, mohlo by to mít strašlivé následky," upozornil ho Nicholas a položil mu ruku pevně na rameno.

*Ano, Harry. Udělej, co říká,* hlesla Coral u jeho nohou, než se připlazila k Perenelle, aby se mohla dívat.

„Rozumím," odpověděl Harry, a snažil se nepolykat moc nahlas.

„Dobře. Chci, aby ses zahleděl do jejích očí a prostě udržel její pohled. Neodvracej se, dokud tak neučiní ona," poradil mu Nicholas, otočil se, postavil se vedle Norberty a položil jí ruku na šupiny.

Harry udělal, co mu řekl. Norberta zírala do jeho očí s takovou intenzitou, jakou předtím neviděl v očích nikoho jiného, zatímco Nicholas začal šeptat slova ve zvláštním jazyce.

Norbetiny oči zbystřily a začaly namodrale zářit, než se ta zář změnila na stříbrnou. Harry se nemohl odvrátit, ani kdyby chtěl.

Vzedmul se proud magie, ačkoliv si Harry ani nepovšiml odkud. Magie byla horká, ale bylo to teplo ochranářské a trvající. Cítil, jak se mu ruce sevřely do pěstí a jak mu zeslábla kolena, zatímco jeho oční kontakt s Norbertou přetrvával. V jejích očích se znovu zablesklo a on ucítil ve svém středu tíhu. Nezvedala se, naopak, ještě více ztěžkla a on měl pocit, že mu stlačovala hrudník a rozbušila srdce. Právě ve chvíli, kdy si myslel, že ho to rozdrtí, ta tíha klesla, jako by se vstřebala, a tehdy se Norberta konečně odvrátila. Harry se pokusil následovat jejího příkladu, ale místo toho prostě otočil hlavu, obraz před jeho očima ztmavl a on upadl na zem.

Následující věc, kterou si uvědomoval, byla, že leží na posteli ve Flamelovic domě.

„Nuže, Harry, věřím, že jsi dnes učinil velký pokrok. Blahopřeji, právě jsi zrušil asi čtvrtinu bloku, který u tebe přetrvával," sdělil mu pan Flamel, který se nad ním skláněl.

Harry zamrkal. „Co to znamená, pane?"

„Proč nezkusíš nějaké kouzlo a nezjistíš to sám?" zeptal se muž, zatímco Coral sklouzla z jeho zápěstí a lehla si na postel vedle něj.

Harry se zvolna posadil a vytáhl hůlku s jádrem z fénixova pera.

Ten pocit byl jiný. Rozhodně to byla jeho hůlka, ale cítil úponky hřejivosti, které prosakovaly mezi jeho dlaní a držadlem hůlky. Bylo to úžasné.

„Co mám zkusit?" zeptal se Harry.

Pan Flamel se zarazil a pak si sejmul brýle na čtení a okamžitě je rozlomil vedví.

„Co třeba _Reparo_?" nabídnul mu a položil poškozené obroučky na postel.

Harry zamrkal, než učinil, co mu muž navrhoval. Shromáždil svou magii, trochu nervózně, jako by to bylo poprvé, co sesílá jakékoliv kouzlo – třebaže znal tu inkantaci i pohyb hůlkou.

„_Reparo_."

Jeho magie se zavlnila vzduchem a prošla vším kolem, než namířil hůlkou na rozlomené brýle. Kolem nich se ozvaly podivné zvuky rupání, skřípění a šustění, zatímco se Nicholasovy brýle spojily a opravily se. Harry otočil hlavu k dalším věcem v místnosti, užaslý z toho, že mají dokonce ještě lepší tvar než předtím.

Nicholas se začal smát. „Velmi dobře, dítě! Vidíš? A to jsou třeba zrušit ještě tři čtvrtiny toho tvého magického bloku. Předtím bude ale nutné, aby sis zvykl na množství magie, které máš k dispozici."

Harry s tím bezvýhradně souhlasil.

ooOoo

Remus vešel do svých bradavicích komnat. Díky Brumbálovi a ostatním tady bude moci zůstat jako učitel Obrany i v nadcházejícím roce. Kletba byla zrušena, no, obě kletby, pokud počítal i svou bývalou lykantropii. A jejich práce na ochranách byla také hodně užitečná – nejen, že byla pryč kletba na pozici učitele Obrany, ale Bradavice byly ještě větší pevností než kdykoliv předtím. Byly obehnány tak, že by jim mohli závidět i Gringottovi, a vlastnily agresivní ochrany, které se okamžitě aktivují, kdykoliv by se někdo se zvrácenými cíli pokusil projít skrz, ať už by to byl člověk nebo ne, a obzvláště ten, který by byl v jakémkoliv přestrojení.

Přešel k pohovce a opřel se, když pomyslel na nedávné události.

Albus se příštího dne vrátí do Bradavic, ale bude ještě na následující týden odkázán na lůžko. Operace uskutečněná před třemi dny byla úspěšná a lékaři doufali, že bude jeho zotavování klidné.

Až dosud bylo ředitelovo duševní zdraví stabilní. Připustil, že se cítil trochu vysílený, ale to se dalo předpokládat. Jeho vyjadřovací schopnosti se lepšily, ale přesto bude docházet k logopedickému specialistovi, protože se jeho výslovnost zadrhávala, když byl obzvláště unavený. Také bude podroben fyzioterapii, která mu pomůže s jemnou motorikou, již ztratil na levé straně. Až se vrátí do Bradavic, bude s fyzioterapeutem pracovat v pondělí a ve čtvrtek. A co se týkalo poruchy pozornosti a schopnosti se soustředit, bylo ještě stále moc brzy na nějaké soudy, ale přesto to vypadalo daleko lépe, než jak očekávali.

Všechno však nebylo tak pozitivní.

Poté, co se znovu probudil a bylo mu v nemocnici předloženo jeho první jídlo, bylo brzy zřejmé, že o něco přišel. O svou chuť. Pomfreyová a ostatní nejprve věřili, že je jen chtěl přimět, aby mu přinesli něco sladkého, protože si stěžoval, že je nemocniční strava bez chuti, ale poté, co mu Severus tajně podstrčil citronový drops přeměněný na krajíček chleba, začalo to být jasné. Po několika experimentech s jídlem zjistili, že Brumbál trpí hypogeusií – částečnou ztrátou chuti a hyposmií – částečnou ztrátou čichu. Cítil sůl a cukr, ale musela to být koncentrovaná dávka a ne součást vzorku jídla. Takové stavy byly u poškození čelního laloku jen zřídkakdy běžné a doktor Price se vyjádřil, že naneštěstí není nic, co by mu doopravdy dokázalo pomoci. Teď bylo na Brumbálově těle, aby jeho poškození opravilo. Albus z toho byl skleslý, ale nakonec ho utěšilo, že to možná nebylo trvalé. Zůstala mu naděje, že se jeho smysly nakonec znovu obnoví.

Remus zavřel oči, když stočil své myšlenky jiným směrem. Právě se vrátil z návštěvy u Siriuse, kde se mu svěřil s několika novinkami. Severuse z rozhovoru zcela vynechal, protože Sirius zůstával stále nevyzrálý, jakmile na toho muže přišlo. Když před ním Severuse před několika dny krátce zmínil, úplně vybouchl a začal kolem sebe plivat výstřední poznámky o tom, jak se Snape asi právě teď plazí u nohou Temného pána.

Remus to uvedl na pravou míru svým prohlášením, že Severus je špion a že mu Brumbál bezvýhradně důvěřuje. Rovněž ozřejmil, že už od Siriuse nechce slyšet ohledně toho muže ani jedno negativní slovo. Ještě stále mu nesdělil, že je Severus bradavickým mistrem lektvarů a že se stal Harryho oblíbeným učitelem a váženým mentorem, ale rozhodl se, že to může počkat. Sirius se ještě stále zotavoval a nebylo nutné, aby se mu něco přihodilo.

Sirius se samozřejmě vyptával, kde Harry je, ale vzhledem k nedávným událostem nakonec zdráhavě přijal Remusovo ujištění, že _Albus slíbil, že je Harry v bezpečí, ale neřekl jim kde_.

Remus si povzdechl. Přál by si vědět, kde se Harry nachází, ale Albus a Minerva nebyli sdílní. Všichni věděli, že už není u Dursleyových a že se k nim naštěstí už nikdy nevrátí. Remus si skoro přál, aby byl ještě stále vlkodlak. Pokud byla Severusova jedovatá slova ohledně těch lidí předzvěstí čehokoliv… možná by bylo pro jednou správné je trochu…

Pohřbil tu myšlenku. Jakou hroznou věc si to představoval. Napomenul se a zaměřil se na něco jiného.

Ministerstvo a tisk se zvolna uklidňovaly, panika se zmenšovala, ale věci se přesto dávaly do pohybu. Byla navržena nová bezpečnostní opatření a zákony, zatímco Popletal ujišťoval veřejnost, že pracují na zajištění jejich blahobytu a že je Brumbál na cestě k plnému uzdravení.

Remus věděl, že jde madam Bonesové Popletalova laxnost a lehkovážný přístup na nervy, stejně jako mnoha dalšími lidem, zejména členům Starostolce. Popletal prosazoval uvolněný-postoj-tváří-v-tvář-nebezpečí-aby-zlepšil-názor-veřejnosti-na-svou-osobu a Remus si byl dost jistý, že to neskončí dobře – pro nikoho.

ooOoo

„Mluvím vážně, Albusi. Žádnou námahu!" rozčilovala se madam Pomfreyová. „Jestli se vrátím a najdu tě až po krk zabořeného v papírech a v bezvědomí, mohla bych zatoužit tě tak nechat!"

„Poppy, ujišťuji tě, že dnes nebudu dělat žádné papírování. Minerva to vzala na sebe a odnesla z ředitelny každý kousek papíru, který by mohl potřebovat můj podpis. Jen se tady na chvíli setkám s Kornéliem a Amélií Bonesovou, aby mohli ve vší upřímnosti veřejnosti potvrdit, že mě viděli a že nemám v úmyslu se nikam ztrácet."

Na to Pomfreyová zareptala něco o tom, že by si přála, aby to všechno bral Brumbál vážněji a zůstal další týden v posteli, místo aby se vrátil ke svým povinnostem. Ale on byl ředitel a představený Starostolce a tuny dalších věcí. Práci bylo třeba udělat. Stále byla na pochybách, jestli bylo moudré, že si Albus ponechal všechny své pozice v kouzelnickém světě, ale v současné chvíli by náhrada způsobila větší potíže než cokoliv jiného. Jen Merlin věděl, jaký druh člověka by na jeho místo přišel, pokud by se z nějakého postu rozhodl odstoupit. S Popletalem by se ani nedivila, kdyby se tam dostal třeba někdo jako Yaxley.

„Tak tedy, pokud se ale začneš cítit unavený, měl by ses vrátit do postele, Albusi," připomněla mu.

„Vrátím, Poppy, vrátím," slíbil jí a přešel za desku svého stolu, když plameny zezelenaly.

Vystoupila z nich madam Bonesová brzy následovaná ministrem Popletalem.

„Dobré ráno, madam Pomfreyová," pozdravila madam Bonesová, než pohlédla na Albuse. „Jak se cítíš, Albusi?"

„Daleko lépe než předchozí týden," odpověděl Brumbál žoviálně.

„Ano, říkali nám, že o tebe pečují experti mimo Ministerstvo," přidal se Popletal. „Jednají s tebou dobře?"

Brumbál pozvedl obočí, jako by dumal nad tím, proč by si Kornélius měl myslet něco jiného, ale ve skutečnosti ho překvapilo, že nevěděl, že ho ošetřují mudlové.

„Ano, moc dobře. Hodně jim toho dlužím," odpověděl upřímně.

„Nuže, Albusi, uvidíme se později," připomněla se Pomfreyová, než zamířila ke dveřím a kývla na rozloučenou Popletalovi a Bonesové.

„Samozřejmě, Poppy," nechal se slyšet Brumbál, než pokynul svým návštěvníkům, aby se posadili do křesel.

ooOoo

Severus opustil Luciusovu pracovnu a odebral se do knihovny. Právě doprobrali nedávné události a preventivní opatření, kdyby se něco stalo.

Vešel do zšeřelé místnosti, seslal jemné _Lumos_ a začal procházet poličky. Nacházelo se v nich hodně užitečné moudrosti a Severus si chtěl obnovit pár protikouzel.

Zavřel oči, ty tmavé vazby mu připomněli Raddleův deník, který před časem sám zničil. Byl poměrně odolný a kladl velký odpor, ale nakonec nedokázal vzdorovat jeho zložáru. To, že tu proklatou věc v komnatě nejvyšší potřeby zničil, byl vážně osvěžující počin.

Věděl, že ze zničení deníku nebyl Lucius nadšený, ale dokonce i on musel připustit, že bude bez něj světu lépe. Doufal jen, že se po něm nebude Temný pán v brzké době shánět.

„Kmotře?"

Severus se otočil, nebyl překvapený, že za sebou našel stát Draca.

„Ano, Draco?" vybídl ho a pak se odvrátil, aby vyjmul jednu knihu z police.

Severus si všiml Dracova vzezření – nebylo pochyb, že byl chlapec čistokrevný princ, ale bylo na něm něco… napětí v ramenou, ostražitost vtištěná do mladé tváře, která by tam být neměla.

„Nevěděl jsem, že tady budeš," pronesl Draco po chvíli. „Matka mi nesdělila, že dorazíš, ani že už jsi přišel."

„To proto, že to nevěděla. Přišel jsem si promluvit s tvým otcem a trochu pátrat," odvětil, rozhodnut, že právě teď není nutné nic skrývat.

Draco přikývl, očima neklidně přeběhl hřbety knih. Nijak nekomentoval Severusův výběr na čtení – _Magie temnoty_ –, namísto toho přešlápl a vypadal nervózně.

„Trápí tě něco, Draco?"

Draco zvolna přikývl, než mu Severus pokynul, aby se posadil do blízkého křesla, a pak ho obešel a stoupl si před něj.

„Asi přes týdnem jsem… uh… zaslechl, jak si moji rodiče povídají," začal Draco.

Severus poslouchal, zatímco Draco shrnul všechno, co slyšel, včetně preventivních opatření, která zřídili, o tom, že jeho rodiče už nenásledují Temného pána, a o tom, že je Harry jediný, kdo může Voldemorta přemoci.

„Chápu. Proč jsi svým rodičům neřekl, co jsi slyšel?" zeptal se Severus.

„Už mají dost starostí a tím, že bych jim to řekl, by se nic nezměnilo," zdůvodnil Draco. „A mimoto, otec nesnáší, když ostatní poslouchají."

„Proč to tedy říkáš mně?"

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Nevím. Jen jsem si… nebyl si pár věcmi jistý. Kdybychom s matkou opustili Evropu, co by se stalo s otcem a všemi ostatními? A co ty? Myslíš, že se události doopravdy tak moc zhorší? Myslíš, že se Ty-víš-kdo stane tak mocným?"

Severus potlačil povzdech.

„Draco, vždy jsem k tobě byl upřímný, takže mě teď poslouchej. Události se opravdu mohou takhle zhoršit, ale pokud se tak stane, já a množství dalších lidí máme náhradní plán, abychom pomohli zachránit tolik lidí, kolik jen budeme moci. Také věz, že tvůj otec a já jen tak v marné snaze nezahodíme své životy, ani nebudeme zbytečně riskovat. A to samé platí i o ostatních, kteří se rozhodli zůstat a bojovat, až bude budoucnost nadmíru nejistá. A ohledně toho, co si myslím o Temném pánovi… Tady už nejde o to, jestli se stane mocným. On už jím je. Avšak, moc není všechno. Existují věci, kterým Temný pán nikdy neporozumí, ani je nebude vlastnit. Není nepřemožitelný."

Draco přikývl, třebaže bylo jasné, že ho kmotrova slova neukonejšila, jen ho lehce uklidnila.

„Je Harry… myslím tím – je to pravda? Bude mu muset Harry čelit?"

„Mám za to, že mu Harry už v minulosti osobně dvakrát čelil, ale pokud jsem tvou otázku správně pochopil, pak ano, někdy mu bude muset čelit znovu a navždy ho přemoci."

„To kvůli tomu, co se stalo předtím? Když byl ještě malý, myslím?" zeptal se Draco.

„Ano." Severus se rozhodl, že to nebude rozvádět. Dostatečně znepokojivá byla už tato odpověď.

„Myslíš si, že uspěje, kmotře?" ptal se Draco dál.

Severus neodpověděl okamžitě, v duchu se vrátil k Harryho budoucím bitvám a úsilí, selháním i únikům, které se zdařily jen taktak, dokud očima ve své mysli neuviděl pár upřených zelených očí – poslední věc, kterou spatřil, než se objevil ve svých komnatách, devět let v minulosti.

„Uspěje," prohlásil nakonec pevně a nikdy ve svém životě si něčím nebyl tak jistý.

ooOoo

Brumbál byl rád, když Popletal vypadl z jeho kanceláře, a třebaže mu madam Bonesová nevadila, chtěl být sám, takže jí ochotně dal sbohem, než zmizela v krbu.

Jaké to nudné a zcela zbytečné setkání. No, zřejmě neměl náladu snášet Popletalovo bolestně sebestředné hučení – ne že by na to měl náladu i někdy jindy, ale o to nešlo.

Madam Bonesová odvedla, pokud mohl říct, dobrou práci. Ulevilo se mu, že se vedoucím Odboru pro prosazování kouzelnických zákonů stal někdo jako ona. Pochyboval, že existovalo mnoho lidí, kteří by zareagovali tak dobře během těch posledních několika týdnů.

Co se Popletala týkalo, ten muž byl beznadějný. Pokud to bylo vůbec možné, byl ještě větší idiot než předtím. Jako by žil v jiném světě, nedbaje na nebezpečí hrozící Ministerstvu a obecně lidem v Británii – mudlům i kouzelníkům nevyjímaje. Skoro jako kdyby…

Albus se zamračil, protože se zdálo, že mu něco v duchu došlo.

Něco se zanedbalo. Něco bylo špatně. Něco bylo s Popletalem v nepořádku.

Brumbál otevřel svůj boční šuplík a natáhl se pro misku, kterou minulý týden už vážně postrádal. Položil nádobu s citronovými bonbony na stůl a vložil si jeden do úst. Byl zklamaný nedostatkem chuti, a tak si tam nacpal ještě dalších pět bez ohledu na ten zvláštní pohled, který mu věnoval Fawkes.

Co bylo špatně? Viděl snad problémy tam, kde neexistovaly (ne že by Popletal sám už nemohl být považován za problém)?

Brumbál se opřel v křesle a začal uzavírat svou mysl. Možná, když si vyčistí hlavu, pomůže mu to dostat se k jádru pudla.

Během té procedury se mu na povrchu mysli objevovaly nahodilé myšlenky – myšlenky a vzpomínky, o kterých chvilku rád pouvažoval, než je odsunul a přesunul se k dalším.

Albus se usmál, když si vzpomněl na to, co mu řekl před několika dny Severus – o tom, co udělal Voldemortovi.

Jen Severus by měl koule na to, aby uzavřel cizí nečistoty do těla Temného pána během toho, co byl sledován, a to ne jen tím zloduchem, ale rovněž Bellatrix a Nagini. Ten muž byl ale troufalý, a i když nebyl beze strachu, byl odvážnější, než jak ho posuzoval. A ačkoliv Albus věděl o následcích, které by z toho nakonec plynuly, zoufale si přál, aby Severusovo jednání nebylo nikdy Voldemortem ani jeho následovníky odhaleno. To by neskončilo dobře.

Vytlačil tu vzpomínku stranou a přešel k další. Byl si jistý, že už je skoro hotov, ale pak něco _cvaklo_. Otevřel oči, nelíbil se mu ten dráždivý pocit, který právě zažil, věda, že bude třeba hrát na jistotu a požádat o pomoc. Nemohl riskovat, aby se to, co se právě stalo, ještě zhoršilo. V jeho hlavě se nacházelo příliš mnoho vzpomínek, nad kterými musel udržovat řád a nechávat je doopravdy skryté.

Otočil hlavu k Fawkesovi, který na něj znepokojeně hleděl.

„Prosím, dojdi pro Severuse. Mám takový pocit, že se s tím budeme muset vypořádat dříve než později."

Fawkes se ztratil s pokývnutím – zmizel v ohnivé kouli.

ooOoo

Severus přehodil svůj cestovní hábit přes židli, celkem připravený odebrat se do postele, když Fawkes vzplál přímo na jeho rameni.

Nedokázal si pomoci a překvapeně zaklel, když ho fénix popadl a okamžitě ho odnesl pryč.

Rychle rozpoznal ředitelovu kancelář a nedokázal si zabránit tomu, aby se okamžitě neobával o to nejhorší, než se otočil tváří ke stolu svého mentora. Ale zdálo se, že jsou jeho strachy neopodstatněné, protože spatřil Brumbála sedět za stolem a čaroděj sám vypadal klidně a zcela v pořádku. Severus se přinutil zklidnit své zběsile pádící srdce, zatímco vzhledem k mužovu chování uvažoval o tomto náhlém povolání.

„Pane řediteli, doufám, že je to naléhavé," oslovil ho.

„Obávám se, že je, Severusi. Pochop, před chvílí jsem uzavíral svou mysl a musel jsem přestat. Zřejmě je se mnou něco v nepořádku. Mohl bys…?" Lehce pokynul směrem ke svému spánku.

Severus se zamračil, ale v každém případě vytáhl hůlku a došel k jeho stolu.

„Co se stalo?"

„Nejsem si jistý, ale během uzavírání mysli jsem cítil prudké cuknutí. Je to těžké popsat, ale bylo to nepříjemné."

„Pokusím se zjistit, co se stalo," pronesl Severus poté, co seslal diagnostické kouzlo a neobdržel žádný výsledek. „Připraven?" Albus přikývl. „_Legilimens!"_

Nuže, Brumbálova mysl byla rozhodně vrstvená, komplikovaná a výstřední. Vnější mentální štít byl tvořený jemným vodopádem z citronových bonbonů. Když byly Albusovy mentální obrany naplno zdvižené, byl to intenzivní, neproniknutelný příval žlutavých sladkostí. Ředitel teď ale naštěstí trochu svou nitrobranu zeslabil a Severus pokračoval a snažil se vycítit, co bylo v nepořádku.

Už si začínal myslet, že to byla jen představivost jeho mentora, když v tom se to stalo. Bylo to jen sotva povšimnutelné, ale bylo to tam.

„Stalo se to znovu," slyšel, jak prohlásil Brumbálův hlas.

Severus pokračoval dál a snažil se zjistit, odkud ten náraz pocházel, když se to zopakovalo a nasměrovalo ho to do konkrétního místa.

Chvíli zkoumal, co cítil, a pak se stáhl a ukončil kouzlo.

„Věřím, že už tomu problému rozumím, pane řediteli. Některé z vašich ochran se vysmekávají, a když to vaše magie zaznamená, snaží se to spravit – to proto to cuknutí. Pochybuji, že to bude trvalé nebo že to způsobí další potíže, protože cítím, že vaše schopnosti pro toto kouzelnické umění jsou stále přítomné a silné."

„Co to způsobuje a jak je to vážné?" zeptal se Albus.

Severus nebyl tou otázkou překvapený. Pro kohokoliv by bylo těžké, bez ohledu na jejich znalosti, vidět a diagnostikovat problém uvnitř jeho vlastních mentálních štítů. Proto se důrazně doporučovalo, když existovalo podezření na podobný problém, požádat o pomoc někoho, kdo ovládal magii mysli a komu dotyčný důvěřoval. Někdy bylo třeba, aby se na to podíval někdo „zvenku".

„Mohu se jen domnívat, že je to důsledek vašeho předchozího zranění hlavy. Jak víte, ještě mozku zcela nerozumíme, ale je zřejmé, že takové zranění může mít následky v každém směru mysli. Domnívám se, že bude pouze třeba znovu posílit a možná přebudovat některé části vašich ochran. Rovněž bych nebyl překvapen, kdyby tyto opravy pomohly zmírnit některé vaše další problémy, zejména co se týká soustředění."

Brumbál se usmál. „Věřím, že máš pravdu, můj chlapče. Děkuji ti."

„A ohledně toho, kde jsou ty zlomy umístěné – zaměřil bych se na nedávné vzpomínky a začal bych od nich. To poškození nevypadá, že by zacházelo nějak hluboko do vzpomínek."

„To by nemělo být tak složité," souhlasil Albus a v duchu mu odlehlo, že ten problém nebyl natolik závažný, jak se původně obával.

„Ne, nemělo, ale pokud byste vyžadoval mou pomoc, budu ve svých komnatách," ubezpečil ho Severus s malým pokývnutím. Načež odešel krbem a nechal tohoto schopného ředitele, aby provedl pár mentálních oprav.


	32. Chapter 26

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, Czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 26 – Tahy figurek**

Nastal 30. červenec a den Harryho narozenin byl za dveřmi.

Rozhovory na toto téma začaly díky Remusovi už předchozího dne a teď právě Pomona, Poppy a Albus organizovali pro Harryho i Nevilla oslavu. Pozvali Susan a několik dalších mrzimorů, a přestože byl zmíněn i Draco, Severus připouštěl, že by nebylo moudré ho kvůli nedávným událostem začlenit. I když ho moc mrzelo, že bude jeho kmotřenec vyloučen, důvod byl zjevný. Poslední věcí, kterou Malfoyova rodina potřebovala, byl blízký přístup k Harrymu Potterovi, třebaže skrz jejich syna. Temný pán by očekával, že se mu svěří a budou připraveni jednat, pokud dostanou příležitost. A nevzal by dobře, pokud by zjistil, že tak neučinili.

Severus si v duchu poznamenal, že bude Dracovi muset tyto důvody objasnit. Chlapec to pochopí, ale jen pokud bude informovaný.

Oslava se bude konat v Bradavicích, protože to bylo to nejbezpečnější místo a protože tam měl každý z nich jistý přístup (na rozdíl od Flamelovic domu).

Flamelovi se nezúčastní, ale ujistili Albuse, že pro Harryho brzy uspořádají vlastní oslavu jen pro ně tři. Severuse to potěšilo, protože věděl, jak moc si Harry zaslouží zažít nějaké zdání vlastí rodiny, i to, že ho získá skrz Flamelovi.

Zavrtěl hlavou, jak se jeho myšlenky přesunovaly dál.

Oslavy se zúčastní i Sirius Black.

Ten muž se už očividně u svatého Munga dostatečně zotavil, nebo alespoň dost nato, aby se zúčastnil oslavy, a byl na dobré cestě k plnému (nebo téměř plnému) uzdravení. Podle Remuse to byl stále ten stejný Black, kterého si všichni pamatovali – což znamenalo nedospělý, paličatý a zbrklý.

_Och, jaká to radost._

Severus se netěšil, že ho znovu uvidí, ale věděl, že je to nevyhnutelné. Avšak čím více nad tím přemýšlel, tím více se jeho výraz měnil v úšklebek. Black bude rozhodně Harrym překvapený. A jak asi zareaguje, až zjistí, jak na starého „Srabuse" jeho kmotřenec pohlíží?

_Hmm, možná setkání s Blackem nebude nakonec až tak bolestné._

ooOoo

Harry byl nadšený, když mu Flamelovi včera řekli o oslavě. Sám už měl dárek pro Nevilla a rozhodl se, že mu ho dá na jejich oslavě. Byla to bylinkářská kniha z knihovny u Flamelových a Nicholas byl tak laskavý, že mu vykouzlil kopii.

Flamelovi bohužel na oslavě nebudou. Cenili si svého soukromí a měli za to, že bude nejlepší, když se nikdo nedozví, že Harry bydlí s nimi – takže zůstanou v domku. Harry chápal jejich důvody a poté, co mu slíbili soukromou oslavu jen pro ně tři, rád nechal všechno, jak mělo být.

Další věcí, kterou se dozvěděl, bylo, kdo všechno tam bude. Radoval se z toho, že se objeví Susan a pár dalších mrzimorských včetně Cedrika Diggoriho, Hannah Abbotové, Justina Finche-Fletchleyho a Ernieho Macmillana. Zklamalo ho, že tam nebude Draco, ale rozuměl Malfoyovic současné pozici. Také věděl, že tam bude několik profesorů, včetně profesora Snapea. Avšak z těch, kteří se měli zúčastnit, byl nejzajímavější osobou Sirius Black – muž, který byl zřejmě jeho kmotrem.

Nicholas a Perenella k němu byli upřímní. Jak si věci v současné chvíli stály, Sirius Black nemohl být ničí opatrovník – ovšem pokud nebo až se zotaví, Harry si bude moci vybrat, s kým zůstane.

Harry si nebyl jistý, jak se ohledně toho cítit, ale pokud mohl výraz Flamelových za něco mluvit, pak se zdálo, že doufali, že Harry zůstane s nimi. Harryho srdce se zatetelilo, když mu to došlo.

„Připravený, Harry?" zeptal se Nicholas, který vstoupil do místnosti.

„Jo," odpověděl Harry s Nevillovým dárkem v podpaží.

„Náš krb je dočasně propojen s tím v Albusově kanceláři. Řekni jen: _Ředitelna v Bradavicích, žluté ponožky_. Ta druhá část je heslo. Je to velmi důležité. Pro návrat pro tebe bude mít Albus přenášedlo."

„Dobře."

„Hezky se bav, Harry, a všechno nejlepší k narozeninám," přidala se Perenella, načež ho objala.

A s tím se Harry usmál a popadl plnou hrst letaxového prášku, než učinil, co mu Nicholas řekl, a zmizel v zelených plamenech.

ooOoo

Severus postával v jednom z koutů, spokojený, že může všechno jednoduše pozorovat z povzdálí.

Brumbál, Kratiknot a paní Longbottomová si právě povídali u stolu zaplněného dárky pro Harryho a Nevilla. Minerva, Poppy a Pomona klábosily nad zákusky a bez pochyby probíraly poslední kouzelnickou módu. Neville, Susan, Hannah, Justin, Ernie a Cedric byli s Harrym na druhé straně a čekali, až bude čas na rozbalování dárků a na dort, zatímco se bavili hrou „přichyť ocas na kočku"*. Lupin a Black byli spolu v dalším koutě, kam Lupin zajisté Blacka odtáhl pro případ, že by se pokusil Harryho přepadnout ze zálohy.

_* . _

Avšak toho nebylo třeba se obávat. Zdálo se, jako by byl ten zabedněnec spokojený už jen tím, že na chlapce svého přítele zírá z dálky.

Severus dumal nad tím, jako dlouho Blackovi jeho omámení asi vydrží.

„Čas na dárky!" zahalasil Brumbál a pokynul všem ke stolu, kde vyčaroval dvě židle pro Harryho a Nevilla.

Severus v duchu obrátil oči v sloup nad staříkovým nadšením, když zbytek dětí obklopilo stůl a většina dospělých se přesunula, aby se postavila několik kroků za ně. Severus však zůstal, kde byl. Viděl dobře a necítil se na to pobývat v blízkosti Blacka více, než musel, či kohokoliv jiného, když už na to přišlo.

Rozbalování dárků pokračovalo. Harry i Neville oba dostali předměty užitečné i zcela zbytečné. Byly tam knihy, něco sladkostí a pár dalších drobností.

Severus Harrymu věnoval knihu zvanou „Léčebné lektvary" a Nevillovi „Životodárné byliny pro životodárné vaření". Oba chlapci tím byli nadšení a přemrštěně mu děkovali, než si vzpomněli na jeho pravidlo _o neplýtvání sentimentem_. I když byl jediným učitelem, který jim pořídil dárky, neznepokojovalo ho, že by to mohlo být označeno za projev zvýhodňování, protože svá očekávání vyjádřil zcela jasně. Jednoduše řečeno – Harryho a Nevillovi spolužáci od něj žádné dárky očekávat nebudou ze strachu z jeho nelibosti, pokud by nedosáhli jeho vysokých standardů.

Black se na knihy mračil, ale neřekl nic. Bez pochyb se domníval, že jeho dar smete ty Snapeovy ze stolu.

A pak Harry rozbalil další předmět.

Byl to Nimbus 2001. Dar samotný žádným překvapením nebyl, ani to, od koho pocházel. To byla Harryho reakce na něj.

Harrymu nezářily oči tak jasně, jak by se od chlapce jeho věku očekávalo, když sejmul obal – jistě, poslední den, kdy Potter letěl na koštěti, byl ten, kdy Draco skoro přišel o život. Naštěstí si byl Severus jistý, že si toho nikdo kromě něj nevšiml, zejména když nad tím drahým dárkem ostatní děti áchaly.

„Děkuji vám, pane Blacku," pronesl Harry zdvořile, zatímco se Cedrik nad elitním koštětem zalykal blahem.

„Prosím, Harry, jen Siriusi. Ne, že bych byl nějak zvlášť vážný člověk*," zavtipkoval Sirius s širokým úsměvem.

_*To je taková legrace, která se nese celým HP – Sirius – serious (oboje se čte skoro stejně) a serious znamená vážný, zatímco Sirius je psí hvězda._

Severus se pokusil neprotočit panenky, ale selhal. Náhodou se na něj ale v tu chvíli nikdo nedíval.

„Tvůj otec byl vynikající famfrpálový hráč. Nebyl bych překvapený, kdybys šel v jeho šlépejích. Letos se budeš moci zkusit dostat do týmu," pokračoval Sirius.

„Možná," souhlasil Harry, ale Severus věděl, že do toho nedal srdce, třebaže bylo jasné, že ho slova o Jamesovi dojala.

Poté rozbalování naštěstí skončilo a přinesli dort.

„Ahoj, Dobby!" vítal se Harry, když Dobby a další dva skřítci vešli a nesli mezi sebou obrovitý dort.

Severus zauvažoval nad tím, jestli na světě ještě zbyla nějaká poleva potom, co spatřil tento dortový výtvor. Skřítci se očividně překonali.

„Dobrý den, pane Harry, pane!" odpovídal Dobby nedočkavě, zatímco umisťoval s dalšími skřítky dort na stůl. „Dobby doufá, že bude panu Harrymu a jeho přátelům dort chutnat!"

„Jsem si jistý, že bude, Dobby, vypadá skvěle," dodal Harry, díky čemuž se Dobby a ostatní skřítci rozzářili.

S dortem přišlo i další lidské víření, kterému se Severus zkušeně vyhnul, třebaže nebyl proti poslouchání, zejména když se skoro na konci večírku Black a Remus přiblížili k Harrymu.

„Doufám, že se ti to nové koště bude líbit, Harry," začal Sirius trochu neohrabaně. „Je mi jasné, že to někomu může připadat jako velký dárek, ale vzhledem k tomu, kolik tvých narozenin jsem propásl…"

„Myslím, že je skvělé. Ještě jednou děkuji," odvětil Harry a pohlédl na Remuse, který stál vedle Blacka.

Neville a ostatní děti už se připravovaly na odchod či ze zdvořilosti poskytovaly Harrymu a jeho kmotrovi chvíli, aby si mohli promluvit.

„Bylo mi potěšením, Harry," odpověděl Sirius s úsměvem.

Severus zauvažoval, jestli si Black uvědomuje, jak hloupě na toho chlapce zírá. _Asi ne._

„Tolik se podobáš Jamesovi, víš," podotkl Sirius nenuceně. „Kromě tvých očí. Ty máš po Lily."

Harry nepohodlně přešlápl, pochopitelně se cítil nesvůj.

„No, Remus mi řekl, že tě zařadili do Mrzimoru," pokračoval Sirius, protože si zřejmě uvědomil, jak se kvůli němu Harry cítí, a rozhodl se změnit téma. „Připouštím, že mě trochu překvapilo, že je Jamesův syn mrzimor."

„To mnoho lidí," okomentoval Harry s pokrčením ramen. „Řekl jsem klobouku, aby mě zařadil pro mě do té nejlepší koleje. A to byl Mrzimor."

„Takže, jaká je profesorka Sproutová jako vedoucí koleje? Když jsem tu byl jako student, ještě vedoucí nebyla."

„Je skvělá! Jsem rád, že je mojí vedoucí," vyjádřil se Harry.

Severus dumal nad tím, proč se nezmínil o lekcích magické kontroly, které mu dávala. _Ach, no, to byla chlapcova věc._

„Je tedy tvoje nejoblíbenější učitelka?" zeptal se Sirius zaujatě.

„Moc se mi líbí, jak učí, ale můj nejoblíbenější učitel je ve skutečnosti profesor Snape."

_O-ou_… tohle začínalo být velmi zajímavé.

Severus zůstal, kde byl, doufaje navzdory všemu, že se Black nepodívá jeho směrem. A nepodíval. Byl naprosto omráčený.

Remus nevypadal, že by byl Harryho volbou překvapený, ale přesto hleděl na Siriuse s obavami.

_Hmm, takže bývalý vlk svého přítele předem nevaroval_, zapřemítal Severus.

„Snape?" hlesl Black.

Harry přikývl, špatně si vyložil Blackův výraz jako zmatený spíše než šokovaný. „Je úžasný. Je vedoucí Zmijozelu a učí Lektvary. Věnoval mi tu lékařskou lektvarovou knihu a Nevillovi dal tu knihu o životodárných bylinách. Hodně mi pomohl. To díky němu jsem začal s hadím jazykem a taky mi pomohl sehnat Coral, vidíte?" vysvětlil Harry, protože Coralina hlava vykoukla z jeho rukávu. Harry se náhle odmlčel a Severus z toho vyvodil, že mu Coral něco sdělila.

Naštěstí, než se situace mohla vyvléknout z kontroly, vybral si tento moment Brumbál, aby zašel za Harrym. Severus si nebyl jistý, jestli pocítil úlevu nebo podráždění.

„Připraven na odchod, Harry? Tví opatrovníci už čekají," pověděl mu.

„Ano, pane řediteli," odpověděl Harry a věnoval Blackovi podivný pohled, než na něj na rozloučenou kývl. „Nashle, Siriusi a profesore Lupine."

„Ahoj, Harry," odpověděl Sirius, ačkoliv se zdálo, jako by jednal na autopilota.

Když Harryho ředitel odvedl, Sirius pohlédl na Remuse, zatímco Severus dál zůstával stranou a vypadal, že si nedávného rozhovoru nevšímá. Sledoval Harryho, který se ještě před jejich odchodem loučil s přáteli.

„Není, jaký jsem čekal," připustil Sirius, když Harry s Brumbálem odešli.

„Snažil jsem se ti to říct," upozornil ho Remus.

Sirius se zamračil a přimhouřil oči odporem. „Ale… _Snape_?"

Remus nejprve neřekl nic, ale pak stočil své oči ke Snapeovi, který se na něj naštěstí nedíval – třebaže na sobě cítil jeho pohled. Remus se napřímil a očividně došel k nějakému rozhodnutí.

„Udělal toho pro Harryho hodně, Siriusi, dokonce mu zachránil život. Myslím, že bude ve tvém nejlepším zájmu, když to přijmeš a nepokusíš se udělat něco bláznivého. Nemohu říct, že Harryho znám dobře, ale vím, že je extrémně věrný těm, kteří se o něho starají. Koneckonců je mrzimor. Myslím, že je načase odložit starou zášť."

Severuse stálo všechny síly, aby sebou poté, co vyslechl Remusovo prohlášení, necuknul. Od kdy ten unavený muž narovnal páteř a začal mluvit tímto _tak-to-bude-nebo-budeš-litovat_ tónem?

Zatímco Snape udržoval svou pozornost namířenou falešným směrem, velmi ho lákalo otočit se a spatřil Siriusovu tvář, ale rozhodl se, že nebude riskovat. A mimoto – jeho představivost byla dostačující.

ooOoo

Harry udržoval krok s Brumbálem, který mu dobrosrdečně zmenšil jeho dárky a dal mu je do jednoduchého váčku.

Tento den byl zdaleka ten nejlepší v jeho životě, dokonce i s tím lehce zmateným setkáním, které právě zažil s kmotrem. Byla to první narozeninová oslava, kterou kdy zakusil, a skutečnost, že přišlo víc lidí, než čekal, ji učinila ještě lepší. A třebaže si přál, aby dorazil i Draco, Susan a ostatní byli milým překvapením.

„Takže, Harry, jak se ti u Flamelových líbí?" zeptal se Brumbál, když kráčeli k chrliči před jeho kanceláří.

„Líbí se mi u nich moc. Říkal vám to Nicholas? Pomohl mi sejmout čtvrtinu toho mého bloku!" zvolal Harry a zářil při tom.

„Sdělil mi, že jsi učinil nějaké pokroky, ale více to nerozvedl. Ale čtvrtina? To je skvělé!" odpověděl Brumbál rozrušeně za Harryho. „Díky tomu se ti můj dárek bude hodit tím víc."

„Dárek, pane? To jste nemusel. Už jste tady mně a Nevillovi dovolil tu oslavu a…"

„Nesmysl, můj chlapče, přeji si to. A mimoto – měl jsem ten předmět ve svém vlastnictví více než sto let a skoro století jsem ho nepotřeboval. Chtěl bych vidět, jak ho zase někdo používá, a vzhledem k tomu, že jsi jedinou osobou, kterou znám, která by z něj mohla mít skutečný užitek…"

To Harryho zaujalo, přesně, jak Brumbál předpokládal.

„Co je to, pane řediteli?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ukážu ti to," odpověděl, a když se chrlič odsunul, odvedl je po schodišti nahoru.

Harry mu šel v patách, Coral mu vykukovala z rukávu a byla stejně zvědavá jako on, když vešli do ředitelny.

„Toto je, Harry, pohlcovací krychle."

Harry přistoupil a zadíval se na předmět, který nyní Brumbál držel ve své staré ruce.

Byla to čirá skleněná krychle s podivnými drobnými jiskřivými ozubenými kolečky a pérky a zvláštními zářivými bublinami, které se vznášely kolem jejího středu.

„Dostal jsem ji, když mi bylo čtrnáct a studoval jsem v Bradavicích. Měl jsem tehdy nějaké menší problémy s přílišnou silou mých kouzel – třeba když jsem během zimy seslal ohřívací kouzlo na svou ložnici a moje závěsy vzplály plamenem. No, a protože by se tehdejší ředitel raději vyhnul jakýmkoliv dalším nešťastným náhodám, zajistil, aby přešla do mého vlastnictví." Albus se usmál nad tou vzpomínkou, když se Harry snažil ne moc okatě pobaveně smát.

„Každopádně to, co uděláš, je, že na tu krychli sešleš jakékoliv kouzlo, dokonce i jednoduchá soubojová kouzla, protože jejich účinek bude okamžitě zrušen, jakmile přijdou s tou krychlí do kontaktu."

„A pak se stane co?"

„Krychle zazáří a podle její reakce se dozvíš, jestli jsi na kouzlo použil moc síly nebo málo. Tady, vyzkoušej to a vykouzli něco. Cokoliv chceš," vybídl ho Brumbál, a pak ji položil na roh stolu.

Harry zamrkal, než poslušně vytáhl svou hlavní hůlku.

*Ó, zkus to kouzlo, co jsme našli minulou noc. _Mdloby na tebe_!* poradila mu Coral nadšeně.

*Ale to jsem nikdy předtím nezkoušel,* prohlásil Harry.

*No, tak to je o důvod víc to zkusit teď,* odůvodnila Coral. *A mimoto, je to jednoduché soubojové kouzlo. Tvrdili to v té knížce.*

*_Expelliarmus_ je jednodušší,* podotkl Harry.

*Ale trochu nudné,* odvětila Coral.

*Dobře. Pokud ti to udělá radost,* řekl Harry, aniž by zaregistroval Brumbálův pobavený pohled.

Brumbál koneckonců hadímu jazyku rozuměl. Kvůli Voldemortovi byla taková znalost nezbytností.

„Kdykoliv budeš připravený, Harry," pokynul mu ředitel laskavě.

Harry přikývl, kousl se do rtu, když si vybavil, jak mávnout hůlkou, aby kouzlo vyvolal, a co kniha navrhovala, že má udělat při svém prvním pokusu.

„_Mdloby na tebe_!" zvolal.

Z hůlky vytryskla rudá záře a on musel bojovat, aby zůstal stát na nohách a nenechal se shodit na zem. Kouzlo zasáhlo krychli, ale namísto toho, aby ji smetlo ze stolu, sklo vsáklo magii jako houba a nepohnulo se ani o píď.

Najednou se začala kolečka a pružiny nevyzpytatelně otáčet a bubliny se odrážely od stěn krychle, než byly přitaženy do středu, kde se chvěly. Uklidnily se teprve tehdy, když na krychli Brumbál položil ruku.

„No, řekl bych, že pokud bys takovým omračovacím kouzlem někoho zasáhl, byl by mimo minimálně po zbytek dne," pronesl ředitel.

„Takže jsem zřejmě použil moc síly, že?" zeptal se Harry.

Brumbál se zasmál. „Jen trochu. Ale když člověk bojuje o život, jsou silná kouzla lepší volbou, pokud to není kouzlo, které vyžaduje velmi jemnou kontrolu, nebo nejsi bojem vyčerpaný."

„Musel jste se někdy s něčím takovým potýkat?" zeptal se Harry, neschopen potlačit svou zvědavost.

„Ano. Pro mnoho přeměňovacích kouzel je třeba mnoho sebekontroly, a když je člověk používá při souboji, je to složité, ale velmi užitečné. A co se týká šetření energie v boji, tak to se mi stalo několikrát, ale to bylo už dávno, ještě před Voldemortem."

Harry zvolna přikývl, když se pokusil představit si takovou bitvu.

„Nuže, a teď mi dovol, abych ti ukázal, jak se v tom vyznat," navrhl mu Brumbál, než se po chvíli znovu začal soustředit a ukázal na horní vnitřní pružinu. „Vždy se snaž, aby tahle zůstala stát. Pokud se bude chvět, tak je to v pořádku, ale jakmile se začne točit, jako v tomto případě, pak jsi na kouzlo použil minimálně třikrát tolik síly. Ty dvě pružiny pod ní fungují stejným způsobem, ale budou se točit, pokud použiješ dvakrát tolik a jednou tolik síly, podle toho, jestli se jedna z nich nebo obě hýbou. Pamatuj, vždy záleží na tom, kolik kontroly do toho konkrétního kouzla vložíš. Existuje jen několik kouzel, která budeš vždy chtít seslat přesně – ani málo silně, ani moc – takže se nevyčerpávej tím, že se budeš snažit mít perfektní všechna. To není nutné. Avšak jako cvičení na zlepšení tvých celkových kouzelnických schopností mohou být tyto pružiny celkem užitečné. Ty dvě spodní ti řeknou, jestli jsi do kouzla naopak nevložil síly málo. Fungují na stejném principu jako ty ostatní, oznamují sílu poloviční a čtvrtinovou namísto trojnásobné, dvojnásobně nebo více než dostačující. Je to prozatím srozumitelné?"

Harry přikývl. Už teď si uvědomoval výhody tohoto zvláštního předmětu.

„A nyní k bublinám. Ty ti poví, jak koncentrovaná tvoje magie byla. Například kouzlo _Wingardium Leviosa_ vyžaduje více koncentrace než _Lumos_. Částečně proto jsou pohyby hůlkou při levitačním kouzle tak důležité. Dovolí tvé magii, aby zůstala zhuštěná, zatímco putuje k předmětu, na který cílíš. Dál do teorie nepůjdu, protože pak je to trochu komplikované, ale tohle bylo to hlavní. Co se týká tvého kouzla _Mdloby na tebe_, ty bubliny se shromáždily směrem ke středu. Čekal jsem to, zejména u někoho tvé úrovně. Tvoje magie je dostatečně hustá, aby řádně odhodila jakýkoliv předmět několik metrů – řekl bych tak čtyřicet metrů – ale byla by lehce odklonitelná protivníkovým štítem, kouzlem, jako je třeba _Protego_."

„Jak mohu ovlivnit hustotu kouzla?" zeptal se Harry.

„No, to je velké téma na to, abychom to teď rozebírali. Trochu se to u každého člověka liší, ale já jsem zjistil, že emoce, silné emoce, a soustředění s tím má hodně co do činění. Budeš se sebou muset experimentovat, abys věděl, jaký to má na tebe účinek. Nicholas ti s tím bude schopen pomoci. I Perenella možná přispěje nějakými návrhy. Přemýšlí jinak než já."

„Děkuji vám, pane řediteli. To mi rozhodně pomůže."

„Bylo mi potěšením, Harry. Jsem rád, že bude ten předmět znovu někomu užitečný," odpověděl Brumbál.

Harry se usmál, než se jeho myšlenky zastavily u něčeho jiného.

ooOoo

„Vrtá ti něco hlavou, Harry?" zeptal se Brumbál.

„Ne, i když… asi jo," připustil, když ředitel dál vyčkával. „No, jen jsem uvažoval… Myslím tím, že to sice není moje věc, ale… přemýšlel jsem, jestli už jste v pořádku po té… po tom, co se stalo."

Harrymu přišlo zatěžko setkat se s Brumbálovýma očima, cítil se rozpačitě, že položil takovou osobní otázku.

„Proč by ses nezeptal?" pobídl ho Brumbál, přesunul se, aby si mohl sednout do jednoho z křesel, a pokynul Harrymu, ať položí pohlcovací krychli zpět na roh stolu.

Harry k němu zvolna došel, nebyl si zcela jistý, jak to Brumbál myslel.

„Tady mě to zasáhlo," informoval jej Albus a ukázal na nepravidelný důlek na straně svého obočí až na okraji vlasové zóny. Neviděl důvod pro to, aby své nedávné zranění bagatelizoval. Chlapec už o tom, co se stalo oné noci, věděl daleko více než většina ostatních a on cítil, že když bude upřímný a přímý, bude to lepší, než kdyby se pokusil chodit kolem horké kaše. „Tímto místem doktor Price vstoupil, aby odstranil kostěné úlomky," pokračoval a obtáhl linku, kde ho operovali – řez procházel nahoru a pak podél spánku nad jeho obočím. Madam Pomfreyová se postarala o následnou léčbu, stejně jako o přičarování vlasů zpět na své místo.

„_Doktor_? Takže jste nebyl u léčitele?"

„Ne, navštívil jsem mudlovskou nemocnici. Profesor Snape a ostatní měli pocit, že se pro mě najde v mudlovském světě lepší léčba, protože mají s vnitřními zraněními větší zkušenosti. A měli pravdu. Mudlové mají pozoruhodné vybavení."

„Takže jste byl na magnetické rezonanci nebo na CTčku?" zeptal se Harry a Coral přitom zvedla hlavičku.

Brumbál zamrkal. Byl tou otázkou trochu překvapený a zároveň ho Harry ohromil, že ty přístroje zná.

„Na CT. To díky němu zjistili, že tam mám úlomky. Také jim to pomohlo rozhodnout se, kudy začít operovat. Sken jim ukázal podrobný obraz vnitřku mé hlavy, víš."

Harry přikývl, hluboce ztracený v myšlenkách.

„Zase máš ten pohled. Na co myslíš?" zeptal se Brumbál pobaveně.

„No, jen jsem přemýšlel nad tím, co by doktoři asi viděli, kdyby provedli CT skenování u Longbottomových," vyjádřil se Harry prostě. „Myslím tím – když jsem se o Vánocích pokusil podívat, co je s nimi v nepořádku, objevily se záblesky nervů a vnitřek jejich hlavy. Bylo tam hodně zjizvení a velmi těžko se zacházelo do podrobností, z části proto, že jsem nevěděl, na co se dívám. Pak jsem po tom ale trochu pátral a něco z toho mi teď už dává smysl. Ale abych byl upřímný… přesto jsem stále trochu ztracený."

„Hmm, také si lámu hlavu nad tím, co by byli doktoři schopni zjistit…" připustil Brumbál zamyšleně. „Možná bych v budoucnu mohl s doktorem Pricem dohodnout schůzku, ale nejprve samozřejmě budu potřebovat Augustin souhlas."

Harry nadšeně přikývl. „Neville by byl tak šťastný, kdyby mohli doktora Price navštívit, a možná, kdyby mi ukázal víc detailů toho jejich problému, dokázal bych ho napravit!"

Brumbál se posmutněle pousmál. „Uvidíme, Harry. Nevkládej do toho přílišné naděje. Longbottomovi byli zranění už před dlouhou dobou. A dokonce ani tvoje úžasné schopnosti nedokážou vyléčit všechno."

Na to Harry rychle vystřízlivěl a přikývl. „Jo, já vím, ale… to neznamená, že to nemůžu zkusit, ne?"

Brumbál lehce přikývl, v duchu užaslý chlapcovou neutuchající touhou pomáhat každým coulem své moci.

„Nuže, Harry," prohlásil Brumbál po chvíli, většina jeho vážnosti byla ta tam. „Byl bys tak laskavý a poskytl mi diagnózu mého dosavadního uzdravování? Musím připustit, že třebaže doktoru Priceovi věřím, trochu by se mi ulevilo, kdybych znal i druhý názor."

„Jistě, pane," souhlasil Harry, zvedl ruku a jemně ji řediteli položil na spánek.

Jakmile potichu zamumlal slova v hadím jazyce, objevily se mu před očima záblesky obrazů. Od místa vstupu rozeznal čtyři stopy tvořícího se zjizvení tkáně. Správně předpokládal, že je způsobily úlomky kosti. Dvě byly povrchové a končily malými kapičkami zjizvené tkáně obklopenými lehce pohmožděnými mozkovými buňkami. Třetí se uzavírala lehce za nimi. Také našel slabé stopy práce doktora Price – oblasti, které se zotavovaly po nezbytné invazivní metodě. A co se týkalo poslední stopy, ta končila přímo za pravým okem a zbývalo jí ještě viditelně více hojení. Tkáň, která ji obklopovala, tvořila částečně na spodní a přední části, kde se úlomek zastavil, směs hojící se mozkové tkáně, zjizvení a drobných kapes krve a pohmožděnin. I přesto ale neviděl nic, co by mu před očima mávalo rudou vlajkou či způsobilo, aby se znepokojeně či s obavami zarazil. Všechno vypadalo tak, jak by se dalo očekávat, s ohledem na to, co věděl o poranění mozku a jeho následném léčení. Nacházel se tam stále lehký otok (což nebylo žádné překvapení), ale celkově to byl pozitivní nález, což svědčilo o schopnosti mudlovských lékařů.

Když Harry vstřebal ty obrazy, popsal je Brumbálovi.

„Pozoruhodné," podotkl ředitel, kterého nikdy neomrzelo seznamovat se s důkazy Harryho výjimečných schopností hadího jazyka.

„Um, chcete, abych se pokusil vyléčit, co mohu?" zeptal se Harry.

„Hmm, pokud si přeješ. Doktor Price si je sice jistý, že se dokážu dostatečně zotavit i sám o sobě, ale tvoje pomoc bude vítaná, jestli ti to nevadí."

„Dobře," hlesl Harry, pousmál se a znovu zvedl ruku s Coral. „Zaměřím se jen na to pohmoždění. Myslím, že vám nepomůžu s těmi ostatními věcmi, a nerad bych něco pokazil, kdybych se o to snažil."

„To je v pořádku, Harry."

Až později bude Brumbál přemýšlet o tom, co se stalo, a podiví se nad moudrostí, která Harrymu dovolovala léčit takováto delikátní zranění, ale v tomto okamžiku necítil žádnou potíž s tím, že souhlasil, aby to Harry zkusil. A přesto později, až se bude sám sebe ptát, nebude si schopen odpovědět, jestli by jednal jinak či jestli to bylo špatné rozhodnutí.

A tak Harry učinil to nejlepší, co mohl, aby zmírnil otok a pohmoždění, které ještě zbývalo. Byl to zvláštní počin, ale vybavil si všechno, co se naučil, aby třeba jednou mohl pomoci Longbottomovým. Postaral se o tolik zhmoždění, o kolik mohl, ale nechtěl najednou způsobit příliš změn. Nebyl si jistý, jestli by omylem nezpůsobil, aby se některá zjizvená tkáň nepohnula a neponičila něco jiného, a už věděl, že v některých oblastech drobně ovlivnil tok krve. Nebyly tam krevní sraženiny, ale pokud uleví i tomu nejmenšímu tlaku (kvůli pohmoždění a otoku) na tepny a kapiláry, bude to mít účinek na okolní tkáň.

Sejmul ruku a pak on a Coral zjistili, že se Brumbál opírá v křesle, pomalu dýchá a oči má zavřené.

„Děkuji ti, můj chlapče. Ani jsem nevěděl, že neustále cítím tupou bolest, dokud nezmizela. Jaká to příjemná úleva, že je pryč."

Harry se usmál. „Bylo mi potěšením, pane."

Když se Brumbál sebral, nebo si spíše zvykl na svůj zotavenější stav, předal Harrymu přenášedlo a Harry se vrátil k Flamelovým.

ooOoo

Pan Lee, bývalý vlkodlak a aktivní člen Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků, se usadil ke svému konferenčnímu stolku a zvedl pero.

Právě se vrátil ze setkání MSK. Bylo to poslední setkání tohoto léta a první, na kterém se objevil Albus Brumbál od toho souboje s Voldemortem.

Všichni představitelé bez zaváhání aplaudovali svému představenému za jeho odhodlání a rozhodnutí a ihned také odsuzovali jednání Temného pána a jeho následovníků. Bylo to vlastně víc, než co pan Lee očekával, ale naneštěstí to bylo k ničemu.

I když byla jejich prohlášení a laskavá slova namíření na Brumbála a Ministerstvo příjemným překvapením a změnou oproti tomu, co se dělo naposledy, když Voldemort šířil teror, Lee věděl, že MSK nic víc neudělá – ne dokud nebude v ohrožení více národů či nebude v sázce zákoník o utajení.

Na to se pan Lee ušklíbl. I přesto, co politici tvrdili, aby přesvědčili veřejnost a je samé, že není existence magie v nebezpečí odhalení mudlovským světem, mezinárodní zákoník o utajení opravdu v ohrožení byl. A navzdory všem snahám (včetně jeho samého a Brumbála), aby přesvědčili většinu MSK, že Voldemort není hrozbou jen pro Británii, ale pro samotnou existenci magického světa, zůstalo jejich volání nevyslyšeno.

Ach, členové přikyvovali při těch znepokojivých slovech a věnovali obětem v Británii chápavé komentáře a slova soucítění, ale nic víc. Očividně pro ně bylo to málo, co učinili (že souhlasili, že je Voldemort vážně zlý člověk), dostatečné.

Pan Lee si povzdechl. Kdokoliv mohl říct, že bylo jeho jednání zlé, a celý dlouhý den ho za to odsuzovat, ale to nikdy útočníka nezastaví od pokračování. Nezachrání to žádné životy. Ačkoliv bylo uznání, že je to špatné, prvním krokem, nemělo by to u toho i skončit. Další kroky musí následovat, jako závazek a ochota užít nezbytnou sílu – a u Voldemorta byla síla nezbytností.

Pan Lee měl své zdroje a odmítal se otočit zády k tomu jednomu, komu on a tolik ostatních dlužili svou neutuchající oddanost – k Harrymu Potterovi.

To proto teď pozvedal plnicí pero a přikládal ho na horní část papíru. Aby kontaktoval své spojence. Aby varoval svou rodinu.

Hodlal poskytnout bezvýhradnou pomoc.

Protože čas, kdy bylo možno sedět se založenýma rukama, už pominul.

ooOoo

Severus zavřel oči, když si sedl a zakroužil sklenicí s uklidňujícím lektvarem.

Bylo 1. září, dvě hodiny ráno.

Voldemort se ze svých zranění už zcela zotavil, ale přesto nyní trpěl „neznámou" nemocí. Severus samozřejmě věděl, že to byla infekce způsobená nečistotami zanesenými do mužova těla, ale nehodlal se o tom zmiňovat. Ne, lhal tomu monstru do tváře, prohlašoval, že si příčinou není jistý, ale že předpokládá, že do toho mohla být zaangažována předchozí léčebná péče (zajištěná Bellatrix).

Opustil jeho pokoj se slibem, že se na to podívá hlouběji, zatímco se nutil, aby pohřbil každou stopu emoce, když slyšel, jak za ním Bellatrix fňuká.

K tomuto setkání došlo předminulou noc, ale nebylo to to, co ho v současné době trápilo.

Cítil, že se něco blíží. Voldemort měl něco v plánu. Něco strašného.

Právě se vrátil z Yaxley Manoru poté, co se pokusil „pomoci" Temnému pánovi, aby zjistil příčinu jeho nemoci.

Během jeho návštěvy byl Voldemort i přes horečku a neustálé nepohodlí zvláštně soustředěný. Když pak sesílal diagnostická kouzla, cítil, jak Voldemortova magie pulzuje očekáváním, a Severus ze zkušenosti věděl, že to nebylo dobré znamení.

„_Severusi," sykl Voldemort._

„_Ano, můj pane?" zeptal se Severus poté, co se otočil, aby mu připravil lektvar proti bolesti._

„_Magie dětí je přirozeně neutrální a velmi přizpůsobivá. To proto byly za dávných časů prováděny jisté… rituály. Myslím, že je načase, aby byla taková moc opět užívána, nemyslíš?"_

„_Vy, můj pane, máte prostředky dělat všechno, co si jen přejete a ještě víc. Je mi ctí, že toho mohu být svědkem," odpověděl Severus hladce._

_Voldemort se usmál._

Severus zavřel oči. Důsledky Voldemortových slov mu způsobovaly křeče břicha. Ať už Temný pán plánoval cokoliv, už teď měl přístup k velkému množství dětí – dětí, které byly podle jeho názoru postradatelné.

A co bylo ještě horší – Severus nevěděl, kde ty děti drží.

Severus svou ruku znehybnil, tekutina ve sklenici vystříkla přes okraj, zatímco se v duchu zavázal k tomu, co hodlá udělat.

ooOoo

Poslední týdny prázdnin utekly rychle a Harry mohl sotva věřit tomu, že už se nachází ve vlaku.

Flamelovi dodrželi svůj slib a uspořádali Harrymu soukromou narozeninovou oslavu jen pro ně tři. Byla lepší, než cokoliv, co Harry čekal a ne proto, že by byla úžasná a velká. Byla tichá a osobní, byla to chvíle, kterou bude Harry opatrovat s láskou po zbytek svého života. Nikdy dřív se necítil někým tak opečovávaný a milovaný. Přemítal nad tím, jestli _tohle_ znamenalo být součástí rodiny.

Několikrát mu také napsal Sirius Black, a i když Harry odpověděl, upřímně netušil, co tomu muži říct. Zdál se milý a upřímný, ale navázat s ním kontakt… to byla výzva. Harryho prostě famfrpál nezajímal. Jistě, byla to bezvadná hra a zápasy sledoval rád, ale úroveň čiré posedlosti, jakou viděl u Siriuse, ta byla prostě nad jeho chápání. Také dokázal podle mužových odpovědí říct, že má Sirius problém s jeho „koníčky" – a to ani nezmiňoval, že nikdy nezavedl řeč na profesora Snapea. Takže se na obou stranách nacházely rozdílnosti a on dumal nad tím, jestli se to někdy zlepší.

Co se týkalo pohlcovací krychle, Harry a Nicholas pro ni našli dobré upotřebení – stabilizovali díky ní jeho moc a zlepšili celkovou kontrolu kouzlení, tedy poté, co Perenella dobrosrdečně zkritizovala manželovu metodu učení a Harryho metodu soustředění. Což nakonec způsobilo, že ho Perenella poslední dva týdny léta učila souboje, což si Harry nesmírně užíval. Mezitím mu Nicholas slíbil, že ho začne o dalších prázdninách učit alchymii.

Harry se už nemohl dočkat a zjistil, že začíná o tom místě smýšlet jako o svém druhém domově mimo Bradavice.

„Ahoj, Harry," zvolal Neville, který vstoupil do kupé v doprovodu blonďaté dívky.

„Ahoj," odpověděl Harry, než tázavě pohlédl na tu blondýnku.

Její jednolitý černý hábit indikoval, že nastupovala do prvního ročníku, a díky jejímu zasněnému výrazu se zdála ještě ztracenější, než jak se sám cítil, když loni vstupoval do kouzelnického světa.

„Och, tohle je Lenka Láskorádová," představil ji Neville. „Zdá se trochu…" Zarazil se, nebyl si jistý, jak dokončit větu, aniž by dívku případně urazil.

„Ahoj, Harry Pottere. Neville byl tak laskavý a vzal mě pryč od minisických baculek. Ty se shromažďují na drahách kouzelných vlaků a dokážou tě vcucnout, víš," pronesla prostě.

„Er, ahoj. Klidně si sedni. Mám dost sladkého pro nás pro všechny," vyjádřil se Harry a riskoval _to-jako-vážně?_ pohled na Nevilla.

Neville pokrčil rameny a vzal si nabízenou čokoládovou žabku, zatímco se Lenka usadila vedle něj.

O chvíli později dorazili Draco, Vince a Greg.

„Ahoj, Draco," pozdravil Harry a nabídl jim další sladké.

„Ahoj," odpověděl Draco a plácnul sebou vedle něj, zatímco Greg se usadil z druhé strany a Vince obsadil volné místo po Nevillově boku.

Na Lenku se sotva podívali. Ale zdálo se, že jí to nevadí.

„Měl ses v létě dobře?" zeptal se Draco, když si ukousl.

„Skvěle," podotkl Harry upřímně. „Nejlíp, co jsem kdy zažil."

Zdálo se, že je tím Draco překvapený. „Takže´s neměl se svými příbuznými žádné problémy?"

„Och, už s nimi nebydlím," odvětil Harry a uvědomil si, že jen velmi málo lidí ví, že ho umístili k novým opatrovníkům. „Bydlím teď někde jinde, ale nemůžu vám říct kde nebo s kým, pardon."

Draco a ostatní zamrkali – kromě Nevilla, který se to dozvěděl na jejich oslavě.

„No, to je dobře. Jsou alespoň kouzelníci, že ano? Jsou milí?" zajímal se Draco.

„Och, rozhodně to jsou kouzelníci a jsou moc milí. Víš, myslím… no, myslím, že by možná chtěli, abych s nimi bydlel natrvalo," nadhodil Harry vesele.

„Tak to je skvělé, Harry," zvolal Nevilla.

„Jsem rád, že přišel Brumbál k rozumu a poslal tě na lepší místo," přidal se Draco a pevně kývl.

Harry usoudil, že se nebude zmiňovat o skutečnosti, že ho unesli, odtáhli k Voldemortovi, že ho napadl vlkodlak a že _proto_ ho umístili k novým opatrovníkům. Byl spokojený, že se ten incident do veřejného povědomí nedostal a už to vlastně ani nebylo důležité. Tolik se od té doby událo.

Poté začali nezávazně konverzovat a představili Dracovi a ostatním Lenku. Nemluvili o Voldemortovi ani ničem byť vzdáleně tak závažném. Namísto toho se spokojili s tím, že žertovali o tom, co dělali během léta a na co se těší v nadcházejícím školním roce. A než to zpozorovali, vlak začal zpomalovat a nastal čas vystoupit.

Hagrid k sobě, jako předchozí rok, svolával prvňáčky a prefekti shromažďovali zbytek studentů, aby je odvedli ke kočárům.

Harry a Neville zůstali spolu, zatímco Draco, Vince a Greg se připojili ke zbylým zmijozelským. Avšak k Harrymu a Nevillovi se brzy přidaly Susan a Hannah.

„Tudy," zvolal zrzavý kluk, nebelvírský prefekt, a zavedl je na cestu, kde na ně čekaly kočáry.

„Co jsou zač?" zeptal se Harry najednou, zíraje na tvory stojící před kočáry, zatímco Coral vystrkovala hlavičku, aby na ně viděla.

„Kdo?" zajímala se Susan.

„Ti divní seschlí koně před kočáry," odpověděl Harry a ukázal na ně. „Neříkej mi, že je nevidíš."

*Já je vidím, Harry,* ujistila ho Coral.

„Já nevidím nic," podotkla Hannah, když dorazili Ernie a pár dalších z Mrzimoru.

„Já je vidím, Harry," pronesl Neville, „ale nevím, co jsou zač."

„Co vidíš?" zajímal se Ermie a rozhlédl se v naději, že zachytí, o čem to mluví.

„Vy je, lidi, nevidíte?" ujišťoval se Harry zmateně.

Lidé kolem se zastavovali a způsobovali malou dopravní zácpu, dokonce takovou, že k nim zamířil i prefekt.

„O co tu jde?"

Byl to opět ten zrzavý kluk z Nebelvíru. Harrymu se vybavilo, že se jmenoval Percy – asi?

„Co táhne ty kočáry?" zeptal se Harry, teď už lehce podrážděně.

Percy popleteně pozvedl obočí. „Kočáry nic netáhne. Podle toho, co vím, jsou začarované, aby se hýbaly samy."

„Ne, je tam ten divný kůň s netopýřími křídly," oponoval Neville a stoupl si dopředu. „Stojí před kočárem."

„No, nevím, jak ti to říct…" začal, jen aby byl zastaven, když dorazili další prefekti – chlapec z Mrzimoru a dívka z Havraspáru.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se mrzimorský prefekt.

„Tihle dva tvrdí, že kočáry táhnou nějaká zvířata," objasnil situaci Percy.

Mrzimor si povzdechl a havraspárka pohlédla na Harryho a Nevilla s lítostí.

„Och, vy chudáčci, vidíte takové tvory ve vašem věku!" zvolala havraspárka. „Ačkoliv, když vezmu do úvahy…" pokračovala a pohlédla na Harryho čelo. Naštěstí byla dostatečně bystrá, aby tu větu nedokončila.

„Cože?" hlesl Percy zaraženě, ale byl ignorován.

„Říká se jim testrálové. Mohou je vidět jen lidé, kteří byli svědky něčí smrti," vysvětlil ten mrzimor.

„Ty je vidíš?" zeptal se Neville.

„Ne, neviděl jsem nikoho zemřít, ale vím, že jsou testrálové skuteční. Do jednoho jsem ve třetím ročníku vrazil. Naštěstí tam byl někdo, kdo je viděl, a vysvětlil mi, čeho jsem se to dotkl. Jsou to něžná stvoření, jen se jich všichni bojí kvůli té… věci se smrtí."

Harry pomalu přikývl. „Díky, že jsi nám řekl, co jsou zač."

„Bez problému. A teď se pojďme dostat do hradu, než začnou večeřet bez nás," popohnal je.

Když Harry vystoupal do kočáru, pohlédl z okna a zadíval se na hrad. Neville se usadil vedle něj, zatímco Justin, Ernie, Hannah a Susan následovali po nich.

„Kdo další je asi může vidět, co myslíte?" zajímala se Susan, díky čemuž začali Hannah a ostatní spekulovat.

„Jestli vám nevadí, že se ptám…" začal Ernie s pohledem upřeným na Harryho a Nevilla, jakmile se kočár dal do pohybu. „Koho jste to, kluci… viděli…?"

„Mého dědu," odpověděl Neville tiše.

Harry dál hleděl z okna a uvažoval, jestli o tom má vůbec začínat. Věděl, koho viděl zemřít. _Šedohřbeta_.

Cítil, že se na něj ostatní dívají a čekají na jeho odpověď. Zavřel oči.

„To je dobrý, Harry. Nemusíš to říkat," podotkla Susan.

Ernie zbledl, protože si najednou uvědomil, že ten, koho Harry viděl zemřít, musela být jeho maminka. „Promiň, Harry, neměl jsem se ptát. Bylo to ode mě hloupý."

„Nebyla to moje mamka," zamumlal Harry, protože neměl žaludek na to, aby si něco takového mysleli. „Byl to… někdo jiný."

Což si samozřejmě získalo jejich plnou pozornost a jejich předchozí váhavost byla ta tam.

„Kdo?" vydechla Hannah.

Harry polkl, věděl, že teď musí něco dodat. „Nemůžu vám to říct, ale věřte mi, když řeknu, že to není nikdo, kdo by vám chyběl," sdělil jim Harry. „S nikým o tom nemluvte. Stalo se to v létě. Brumbál a Ministerstvo o tom vědí, ale nechci, aby se to objevilo v tisku. A mimoto – s Voldemortem toho už mají do zpráv i tak dost."

„Samozřejmě, Harry. Slibujeme," ujistil ho Ernie.


	33. Chapter 27

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, Czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

A/N: _Brumbál a jeho porozumění hadímu jazyku_ – V jednom rozhovoru JKR uvedla: „Brumbál rozuměl jazyku jezerních lidí, hudrovštině a hadímu jazyku. Ten muž byl brilantní." Vycházím tedy z toho, že je možné se naučit – porozumět – hadímu jazyku, ale naučit se jím mluvit možné není nebo je to daleko, daleko těžší.

**Kapitola 27 – Pravé barvy**

Severus sledoval, jak vešly první ročníky. Očima klouzal po jejich tvářích, z nichž některé znal velmi dobře.

Ginny Weasleyová byla první, na kterou se bezděčně zaměřil. Stala se v potterovském odboji nelítostnou bojovnicí. Prakticky byla světlou verzí Bellatrix Lestrangeové. Bohužel ji ale Bellatrix o devět měsíců přežila. Ginny tehdy zabil Avery, když bránila chráněné útočiště před Smrtijedy.

Severus odvrátil zrak - nemohl si dovolit myslet na to, jak našli jejich těla. Očima spočinul na Lence Láskorádové, která zasněně hleděla ke stropu, zatímco se všichni trousili do přední části Síně. Ta byla stále ještě naživu, co si pamatoval, než Harry aktivoval runovou síť, jež ho poslala zpět. Doprovázela lidi přecházející nepřátelskou linii na bezpečnější místo a primárně se zaměřovala na přemisťování dětí (tou dobou to byli převážně sirotci). To byla její přednost. Nebyla nijak mocnou bojovnicí, ale její síla byla častokrát daleko užitečnější, zejména když se okolnosti zhoršily.

Používala iluze a zaváděla nepřátele špatným směrem. Severus by přísahal, že kdyby měla zvěromágskou podobu, byla by jí liška.

Pak zvolna, spokojeně vydechl, věda, že i přese všechno zůstane v budoucnosti minimálně jedna osoba, jejímž primárním cílem bude zachování další generace. Bez ohledu na to, co se stane.

Pak se pohledem zastavil, ať už z jakéhokoliv důvodu, na malém chlapci stojícím vedle ní. Na Colinu Creeveym.

Zatnul čelist, zneklidnilo ho zjištění, že tento Creevey nebyl Creevey, kterého znal – otravný a akční. Nejprve si všiml, že mu chyběl jeho fotoaparát, a pak to byl ten jeho osamocený výraz namísto užaslého, který chlapec ukazoval na odiv prakticky celý svůj první rok v Bradavicích, když tady byl minule. Tohle se Colinovi prostě nepodobalo, ale pak to Severusovi došlo – Dennis Creevey, jeho mladší bratr, byl jedním z devíti dětí, které unesli.

Severus sevřel ruku do pěsti, jak se snažil, aby ho nepohltil záchvat nevolnosti, který se mu náhle začal zračit na tváři.

Co ten chlapec asi právě teď zažívá? Bylo to, jak se Severus obával? Byl obklopen vlkodlaky – a možná nyní už dokonce jedním z nich?

Náhle ho z jeho skličujících myšlenek vytrhla McGonagallová, když vyvolala první jméno.

Zařazování proběhlo stejně jako minule, dokonce i u Colina Creeveyho, ačkoliv Ginny sklesle hleděla k mrzimorskému stolu. Severus zavrtěl hlavou. Doufal, že to její pobláznění pomine rychleji než posledně.

Ignoroval začátek každoročního projevu a zamyslel se nad tím, jak se tento den odehrál tehdy. Musel přiznat, že tentokrát to šlo daleko plynuleji. Posledně Harry a Ron zmeškali zařazování a skončili bojem o holý život s vrbou mlátičkou. Severus by si opravdu přál, aby ten strom už porazili, ale tehdy ho zasadili výhradně proto, aby uchránili Remusovo tajemství a jedinou chodbu do Chroptící chýše, kde se mohl cítit v bezpečí a přeměnit se mimo zástupy studentů. Nebo to alespoň bylo prvotním cílem.

Severus zavrtěl hlavou a moudře toto téma opustil. Už na tom nezáleželo, stalo se to už před strašně dávnou dobou.

„Profesor Binns po staletích oddaného učení rezignoval na své místo. Bude však nabízet soukromé vyučovací hodiny v knihovně, pokud by měl někdo zájem," oznámil Brumbál.

Na to se mnoho dětí zahihňalo a stejně tak byly slyšet sarkastické poznámky. Severus jim to vůbec neměl za zlé.

„Ale teď mi dovolte, abych vám představil vaši novou učitelku Dějin čar a kouzel," pokračoval Brumbál a otočil se k ženě sedící po Filiusově boku. „Profesorku Cattermolovou."

Nastal zdvořilý potlesk, ačkoliv Severus se do toho musel nutit.

Mary Cattermolová. Mudlorozená čarodějka, která jen sotva dokázala utéct se svými dětmi do Itálie. Mary a její tři děti to zvládly jen díky Lence. Jejího manžela, Reginalda Cattermola, ovšem zabili na nově vytvořených hranicích, když se za nimi snažil dostat.

Severus se už smířil se skutečností, že měl vynaložit více úsilí, aby se dostavil na schůzi učitelského sboru na začátku tohoto roku, protože pak by nebyl tahle překvapený. _Jenže když Voldemort zavolá…_

No, mohl jen doufat, že bude budoucnost paní Cattermolové tentokrát jasnější, než jaká u ní byla v původní časové linii.

ooOoo

Harry a jeho spolužáci rychle najeli na obvyklou školní rutinu, třebaže Harry hned prvního rána obdržel velmi zajímavý dopis. Protože ovšem důvěřoval třídícím schopnostem domácích skřítků, a to ani nezmiňoval skutečnost, že jeho příchozí poštu osobně kontroloval ještě i Dobby, odepjal dopis z nožky sovy bez obav.

_Pro pana H. J. Pottera_

_Od pana Q. V. Leea_

Zaujal ho a lehce zmátl úřední způsob zápisu jeho jména, ale pokračoval a začetl se do dopisu.

_Vážený pane H. J. Pottere,_

_nepíšu Vám jako zástupce Vietnamské republiky nebo jako člen Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků, nýbrž jako muž, který je vám vděčný a vidí, že nastal čas, aby vám oplatil to, co jste pro něj učinil._

_Dostalo se do mé pozornosti, že možná budete potřebovat pomoc s odpadlickými vlkodlaky a Temným pánem. Je neštěstím, že lidé jako Vy často získají takové houževnaté protivníky, ale buďte, prosím, ujištěn, že máte rovněž mocné spojence – možná i více, než si uvědomujete._

_Nemohu zastávat žádnou politickou funkci, a proto nemohu ani mluvit za svou zemi a přihlásit ji k odpovědnosti za jakoukoliv válečnou stranu, avšak mohu jednat jako čaroděj oddaný pomoci tomu, komu jsem zavázán. Mezinárodní zákoník se mě v takovém případě nedotýká, a protože Vaše skutky ovlivnily více lidí než jen mě, jakmile moje jednání uzří světlo světa, jsem přesvědčen, že ostatní rovněž povstanou a přijdou na pomoc, pokud byste ji potřeboval._

_Co se týká konkrétní pomoci, na kterou odkazuji, jedná se o veřejnou podporu a informace. Chápu, že většina z toho může být víc, než co dokážete zpracovat, ale Vy si bez ohledu na svůj věk zasloužíte mou podporu a já se k Vám odmítám otáčet zády._

_Prosím, kontaktujte mne, pokud budete cokoliv potřebovat. Budu se snažit Vám poskytnout pomoc._

_S neutuchající věrností_

_Quan V. Lee_

Harry se na pana Leea samozřejmě pamatoval. Byl tím posledním, kterého vyléčil z lykantropie na setkání MSK během zimních prázdnin. A tudíž vzal dopis k profesoru Snapeovi a požádal ho o radu.

Profesora Snapea ten dopis zřejmě překvapil, ale i potěšil, a tak Harrymu doporučil, aby se nebál pana Leea o cokoliv požádat. Pan Lee mu, stejně jako Malfoyovi, dlužil svůj život a ignorovat takovou podporu by bylo urážkou. Mimoto to byla příležitost, která by se neměla promarnit.

Harry souhlasil a ještě ten večer panu Leeovi odepsal. Poděkoval mu za nabízenou pomoc a zeptal se ho, co přesně ty „informace" a „veřejná podpora" znamenají. Pan Lee mu odpověděl hned následujícího dne, kde uvedl, že vlastní rozsáhlou knihovnu vzácných kouzelnických knih stejně jako mnoho kontaktů po celém magickém světě, což mu poskytuje širokou škálu užitečných informací. A co se veřejné podpory týkalo, sdělil mu, že pokud dostane příležitost a Harry to schválí, pak poskytne prohlášení, která podpoří pozitivní obraz Harryho na veřejnosti – protože taková věc může být během konfliktů rovněž mocným nástrojem.

Samozřejmě, že Harrymu z odpovědi pana Leea šla hlava trochu kolem, a tak se znovu ocitl u profesora Snapea, aby se ho vyptal, co to všechno ve skutečnosti znamená. Profesor to shrnul tak, že mu pan Lee nabízí jistý druh spolupráce na veřejnosti a že by bylo vzhledem k Leeově hodnosti moudré ji přijmout. Harry tak rychle učinil a pan Lee na něj byl pyšný.

Harryho páteční lekce s profesorkou Sproutovou pokračovaly, stejně jako jeho víkendy, kdy vypomáhal na ošetřovně.

Používal občas při výuce s profesorkou Sproutovou pohlcovací krychli, ale kde doopravdy viděl pokrok, to byl hadí jazyk. Cítil, že je jistě mocnější než předtím, okamžitě reagoval na jeho úmysly, dokonce tak moc, že se občas přistihl, že léčí pacienty, aniž by hadím jazykem promluvil nahlas.

Coral tvrdila, že to bylo proto, kolik se toho naučil, když byl ještě ten jeho blok plně na svém místě, a teď, když se ho ze čtvrtiny zbavil, bylo pro něj léčení snazší než dřív. Harry nemohl než souhlasit s jejím úsudkem, protože dával smysl. Ale bez ohledu na příčinu měl pocit, že nastala doba, kdy konečně začíná vidět i ochrannou stránku hadího jazyka.

ooOoo

Následující týdny byly hektické, ale ne více než jiné v průběhu školního roku, nebo minimálně pro většinu lidí v Bradavicích.

Profesorka Cattermolová byla dobrá učitelka, no, v porovnání s Binnsem byla mimořádná, ale to nebylo žádným překvapením. Zabývala se i dalšími záležitostmi než jen skřety a rovněž se skutečně snažila naučit jména studentů, které učila. Takže k ní studenti celkově neměli žádné výhrady. Harry zjistil, že ji přirovnává ke své učitelce z mateřské školky, protože ta k nim mluvila také tak tiše a jednoduše.

Ostatní hodiny probíhaly dost podobně jako předchozí rok. Profesor Lupin, který zůstal jako učitel Obrany proti černé magii, jim začal představovat zajímavější kouzla a kletby. Harry si je rád procvičoval na pohlcovací krychli, kterou jeden týden ukázal Nevillovi, Justinovi, Erniemu, Dracovi, Vincovi a Gregovi. Všichni si to s ní jednou vyzkoušeli, ale Neville byl jediný, komu i dál přišla zajímavá – částečně proto, že mu krychle ukázala, že seslal kouzlo trochu slabě.

Mimo hodiny si Harry dál dopisoval s Blackem. Zůstali od sebe sice hodně vzdálení, ale už se začali lépe poznávat, a Harry by řekl, že ho Sirius opravdu poznat chtěl. Harry si jen přál, aby to nevyžadovalo tolik úsilí – od obou. Mimoto si Sirius před nedávnem začal hledat práci. Poradili mu to jeho léčitelé, protože mu to prý poskytne zdání normálnosti a dodá mu to dojem, že zase „začal žít". Tahle novinka mezi nimi pootevřela dveře o něco víc, zejména proto, že byl Harry zvědavý na jeho život před Azkabanem – hlavně na jeho působení coby bystrozora. Naneštěstí se teď Sirius neoblomně vyhýbal Ministerstvu. Nechtěl pracovat nikde poblíž a už vůbec ne pro ně. Harry mu to nevyčítal, ale Siriusovi kvůli tomu zůstávalo méně pracovních příležitostí.

Snad se mu něco brzy naskytne.

Pan Lee také udržoval s Harrym kontakt a zhruba každý týden mu posílal krátké zprávy, zejména, aby byl informovaný o věcech, které by ho mohly znepokojit. Jedním z příkladů byl i vývoj vakcíny proti lykantropii. Začátkem října se léčba přes MSK rozšířila po celém světě. Měl k ní nyní přístup každý národ a pár dobrovolníků dávalo pokyny jednotlivým nemocnicím ohledně provádění očkování. Tyhle novinky byly samozřejmě dostatečně závažné, ale co bylo ještě závažnější, to bylo množství národů, které Harryho doporučily na Merlinův řád první třídy, stejně jako Severuse Snapea.

Pan Lee se snažil mírnit jeho emoce prohlášením, že už bylo na čase (jeho národ to doporučení učinil už před měsícem). Také dodal, že si je jistý, že Harry ocenění obdrží během měsíce. A měl pravdu.

Poněvadž ovšem právě probíhal semestr, Harry bude muset na ceremoniál počkat až do školních prázdnin. Což však Denního věštce nikterak nezastavilo, aby novinky nepřestal všude rozhlašovat a otiskovat je v tučném písmu a zvýrazněných článcích. Jedinou dobrou věcí bylo, že neměli k dispozici žádnou Harryho současnou fotku.

Harry se vypořádával s náhlým přívalem slávy celkem dobře, ačkoliv to možná bylo i díky Dracovi a ostatním, kteří odrazovali lidi (alespoň ty blízké jejich věku) od přílišného tlachání, když se nacházel poblíž.

„Je to vážně velký počin, Harry," sdělil mu Cedric.

Právě se nacházeli ve společenské místnosti, kde pracovali na svých domácích úkolech z Přeměňování.

„Já vím, ale proč mě lidi prostě nemůžou nechat na pokoji?" povzdechl si Harry.

„Harry, jsi nejmladší příjemce Merlinova řádu _vůbec_ a ještě k tomu _první třídy_. Vím, že je to otravné, ale koukni se na to pohledem těch lidí. Před nimi stojí čaroděj z druhého ročníku, který – navzdory své tajemné minulosti – dokáže používat hadí jazyk, aby uzdravoval život-ohrožující zranění a dokonce léčil _lykantropii_. A nejen to, ten chlapec ještě obdrží Merlinův řád, aniž by se o to prosil. Pro všechno na světě, Harry, kdokoliv jiný by žádal – sakra, požadoval – aby dostal za léčbu nemoci stovek lidí, která byla dříve nevyléčitelná a doživotní, zaplaceno. Ale tobě nikdy nepřišlo na mysl, že bys měl dostat peníze nebo nějaké ocenění, že ne?" zeptal se Cedric a pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou.

Harry si znovu povzdechl. „Prostě o tom takhle nepřemýšlím. Ani nevím proč."

„Jen nesuď lidi za jejich fascinaci tebou tak příkře. Ať se ti to líbí nebo ne, jsi neobvyklý a působivý člověk," pronesl Cedric.

Což Harryho pocitům ohledně tohoto tématu trochu ulevilo.

ooOoo

Severus neměl dobrý týden.

Kvůli novinkám ohledně jeho a Harryho Merlinova řádu byl trochu ve srabu – nebo si byl alespoň jistý, že v něm brzy bude.

Obecně se nevědělo, že byl za výrobu vakcíny odpovědný. Vlastně to věděla jen madam Pomfreyová a hrstka léčitelů z Ministerstva (tedy kromě ostatních profesorů z Bradavic). A Severus se předtím počítal za šťastlivce, že byly novinky o samotné vakcíně důležitější než totožnost jejích výrobců – tedy jeho.

Nuže, teď byla jeho anonymita ta tam.

Pohlédl na hodiny a nedokázal si pomoci, aby se nezděsil. Nastal čas doručit Voldemortovi jeho lektvary.

Zamířil k pokoji Temného pána na Yaxley Manoru a zkušeně se vyhýbal blízkosti všech vlkodlaků, kteří – podle jejich pohledů – nebyli příjemcem nového Merlinova řádu nikterak ohromení, ani z něj nebyli šťastní.

Protáhl se kolem Yaxleyho, který mu věnoval pobavený úšklebek, a pak zmizel v komnatách Temného pána.

„Ach, Severusi," vydechl Voldemort.

Na obočí se mu tvořil pot a tváře měl bledé – bledší než byla jeho přirozená barva. Avšak už seděl v křesle a neležel v posteli.

„Můj pane," oslovil ho Severus s úklonou. „Domnívám se, že jsem učinil průlom ve svém výzkumu, ale obávám se, že jsem léčbu ještě nenalezl."

Voldemort ho vyzval, aby přišel blíž, zatímco od sebe odehnal Bellatrix.

Severus na ni pohlédl a zjistil, že má potíže, aby udržela své ruce v klidu a že sebou její pravé rameno cuká.

Následky dlouhotrvajícího vystavení _Cruciatu_.

Voldemort si na ní stále vylíval svůj hněv, protože věřil, že byla odpovědná za jeho chorobu.

Severus se sotva donutil spolknout své zvrácené potěšení z pohledu na ni, než se znovu zaměřil na Voldemorta.

„Tento lektvar zaručí, aby se vaše nemoc dále nevyvíjela, a tento by měl snížit horečku a další nepohodlí," informoval ho Severus, částečně lživě, když tak před ním klečel.

První lektvar totiž nezaručí, aby se nemoc dále nevyvíjela – ale bude se to tak jevit, protože uleví příznakům, zatímco dovolí bakteriím, aby se dál množily a nehlídaně se šířily. Severus doufal, že se to Voldemort dozví, až už bude příliš pozdě.

Nebyl si jistý, zda toho šílence tato nemoc nakonec zabije, ale byl spokojený, že postoupí alespoň tak daleko, aby nadobro poškodila jeho tělo a se štěstím i magii, protože následky byly vidět už teď.

Voldemortova magie, třebaže mocná, se začínala vzpírat, aby infekci udržela v patřičných mezích. Jeho pokožka byla tam, kde vstoupila kulka a kde překrývala zaléčená žebra, příliš tenká a jen lehce zabarvená.

Voldemort Snapeovi pokynul, aby odložil lahvičky na noční stolek, zatímco se na křesle posadil trochu více zpříma.

„Severusi, pověz mi, pokud bych do sebe vstřebal neutrální magii, budou na to mít tyto lektvary nějaký vliv?" zeptal se hedvábně.

„Nejsem si jist, můj pane. Musel bych vědět o zdroji této neutrální magie víc. O tom, jak rychle bude vstřebaná a jak moc bude zúčastněná," odpověděl hbitě.

Voldemort se usmál, kůže na hubené tváři se mu pevně napjala.

„Mám pro obohacení své moci již velmi brzy v úmyslu použít těch devět dětí. Tato infuze by měla také odstranit tuto… _nemoc_," poučil ho a věnoval Bellatrix pohled, kvůli kterému se začala chvět ještě víc.

„Takže máte v plánu uskutečnit rituál, můj pane?" zajímal se Severus a vložil do toho tolik úžasu, na kolik měl jen žaludek.

„Ano. O tomto Halloweenu, nejmagičtější noci ze všech nocí," potvrdil hrdě a ušklíbl se.

„Hmm," reagoval Severus, zatímco přemýšlel nad svou odpovědí. Rozhodl se, že bude upřímný. Netušil, nakolik Voldemort už pátral sám a nemohl riskovat, že by se zmýlil. „Lektvary by neměly nic ovlivnit, pokud vstřebáte magii každého dítěte zvlášť."

„Chápu. Dobře tedy, ten rituál si to stejně vyžaduje. Pošlu pro tebe, až tě budu potřebovat."

Severus mu věnoval drobný, souhlasný úsměv. „Těším se na vaše zavolání."

„Více než na svůj Merlinův řád?" otázal se Voldemort po krátké pauze.

Severus se napřímil, jen sotva dokázal zakrýt svůj náhlý nepokoj.

„Můj pane, já…"

Voldemort jej přerušil tím, že se postavil a vztyčil se nad ním. Severus zůstal na kolenou, jen k němu vzhlédl.

„Severusi, můj služebníku, ty mi nic vysvětlovat nemusíš. Jsi velmi mazaný, možná ještě víc než ostatní zmijozelští s výjimkou mě. Získal jsi velmi výhodnou pozici a více vlivu než kterýkoliv z mých následovníků – koneckonců i Ministerstvo tě označilo za hrdinu. Co víc mohu žádat? Až budeme připraveni na útok, dokážeme zasáhnout do samotného srdce Ministerstva a kouzelnického světa."

Severus poklesl ještě víc, prakticky položil čelo na zem.

„Vaše uznání je vše, co hledám, můj pane," sdělil mu a uklidnil své zběsile pádící srdce, než Voldemort ustoupil a propustil ho.

ooOoo

Severus opustil sídlo krátce poté, co narazil na Crabbea a mimovolně se mu zmínil, že se ještě potřebuje zastavit v Obrtlé uličce pro pár přísad a nemůže se tak zdržet a povídat si s ním.

Přemístil se do Obrtlé a ani neztrácel čas, aby zamířil k obchodu, kterému by se každý nejraději vyhnul – avšak brzy zvolnil svůj krok, když ucítil lehké brnění vzadu na krku.

Sledovali ho.

Neotočil se, protože to by bylo pošetilé. Namísto toho zabočil za roh a vešel do úzké uličky, u které věděl, že bude mít dobrou šanci, aby byla zcela opuštěná. Jakmile si přivolal hůlku do ruky, uslyšel svého pronásledovatele vkročit do uličky. Severus se zastavil, hůlku nechal ukrytou.

„Proč mě sleduješ?" otázal se, jeho postoj zůstal mezi stíny pevný.

V odpověď obdržel jen zavrčení, než se k němu přihnala vlna magie.

Severus kouzlo odklonil štítem, vyhnul se mu, otočil se a otřel se o nechutný odpadkový koš, než vypálil své vlastní kouzlo a pokusil se identifikovat svého útočníka.

Byl to jeden z vlkodlaků pod velením Ardolfa Lowella, který byl jedním ze dvou vlkodlaků v pozici poručíka.

„Potrestám tě za to, co jsi učinil!" zaprskal vlkodlak.

Severus odclonil další kouzlo, tentokrát betonovou deskou, která ležela v uličce na zemi, a rozhodnut tomu rychle učinit přítrž začal v duchu hbitě formovat plán, protože si uvědomil, že se tento problém může lehce stát jeho příležitostí.

Aniž by se držel zpátky, beze slova k němu přikročil.

Briskně vyslal tři kouzla. Jedním nechal vybouchnout nedalekou bednu se svinstvem, zatímco dalším překryl celý prostor temnotou. Třetí kouzlo zasáhlo svůj cíl. Severus se natáhl, prudce vlkodlaka popadl, zatímco se s ním otočil na patě.

Zmizeli s tlumeným prásknutím, protože bylo moudré, aby kvůli kolemjdoucím opustili tuhle oblast.

_Prásk_

Přemístili se do odlehlé chatrče hluboko v lese. Severus nechal omráčeného vlkodlaka bezodkladně padnout ke svým nohám, než si přivolal dvě židle a odlevitoval na jednu z nich mužovo tělo.

„_Petrificus Totalus," _zamumlal a umístil to kouzlo tak, aby fungovalo jen od mužových ramen po jeho nohy. „Takže teď se podíváme, co víš," procedil, vytáhl malou lahvičku a zaklonil vlkodlakovi hlavu.

Po třech kapkách lahvičku zazátkoval a vzbudil svého zajatce.

„Kam jste odvedli těch devět dětí, které byly v létě uneseny?" zeptal se přecházeje přímo k věci.

Vlkodlak mu se skelným pohledem odpověděl: „Tři z nich drží u Macnaira. Kde jsou ostatní, to netuším."

„Jak to, že to nevíš?"

„Každému z nás sdělili jen jedno místo, podle toho, které hlídáme."

Severus zdráhavě připustil, že ho to ohromilo. _Dobrá strategie._

„Takže o dalších místech vědí ostatní vlkodlaci?"

„Ano."

„Kdo je zná všechna?"

„Kamalia Rendallová, Ardolf Lowell a Temný pán."

„Kolik těch míst je?"

„Tři. Rendallová nám řekla, že ty děti rozdělili do tří skupin."

„Bylo těch devět dětí už pokousáno a přeměněno na vlkodlaky?"

„Ano."

Severus zpevnil sevření své hůlky.

„Víš, co se stane na Halloween?"

„Ano."

„Co tedy?"

„Rituál."

„Jak se to bude týkat těch dětí?"

„Všechny budou přesunuty na jedno místo. Pak je předáme Temnému pánovi."

„Hodláte Temnému pánovi dovolit, aby zabil devět vlkodlačích dětí?" zeptal se Severus a jen sotva zdržel svůj hlas od zuřivosti.

„Ano."

„Proč?"

„Až získá Temný pán plnou moc, znovu nabudeme svého počtu. Těch devět bude nezbytnou obětí. Nebudou zapomenuty."

Severuse to tak znechutilo, že byl v pokušení otrávit to monstrum a být s ním hotov, ale přesto ještě potřeboval další informace.

„Kde se ten rituál uskuteční?"

„To nevím. Neřekli nám to, ale na Halloween se to dozvíme."

„V jakém stavu jsou děti v současné době? Jsou na tom fyzicky dobře?"

„Jsou v pořádku. Poskytujeme jim jídlo, šatstvo i přístřeší. Musejí být na rituál zdravé."

„Víš o tom rituálu ještě něco určitého?"

„Musí proběhnout v noci."

„Víš o něm ještě něco dalšího?"

„Ne."

„No dobře. _Zapomeň_."

ooOoo

„Cukrová vata," procedil Severus skrz zuby, díky čemuž se chrlič odsunul.

Vyšel až ke dveřím a pozvedl ruku, aby zaťukal, ale nebylo nutné, aby se tím zatěžoval.

„Klidně vejdi, Severusi," zvolal Albus.

Severus vstoupil a rychle si uvědomil, že ředitel není sám a že to vypadá, že se na svém stole pilně… vrtá v nějaké asi palec tlusté obdélníkové desce s párem pinzet připojených červeným drátem. Z druhé strany stolu ho pozoroval černoch s krátkými, pepřově zbarvenými vlasy.

Nejprve sice netušil, kdo ta osoba je nebo proč tady je, ale jakmile situaci vyhodnotil, napadlo ho, o koho by mohlo jít.

„Omlouvám se za vyrušení, pane řediteli. Mám přijít později?" zeptal se, pohotově zotaven z předchozího mírného překvapení.

„Ale kdepak, Severusi, už jsme dnes skoro hotovi," odpověděl Brumbál. „Toto je můj fyzioterapeut a řečový specialista, pan Lewis," pokračoval, stále ještě nahnutý nad deskou, přikládaje pinzety blíže k povrchu desky. „Pane Lewisi, toto je profesor Snape, bradavický mistr lektvarů."

„Dobrý den, pane profesore. Blahopřeji vám k Merlinově řádu," oslovil ho a postavil se, aby mu podal ruku.

Severus si s ním jen ze zdvořilosti potřásl. Ten muž koneckonců pomáhal panu řediteli.

„Děkuji vám," odpověděl prostě.

BZZZZ

Severus se okamžitě obrátil za zvukem, jen aby uviděl Brumbála, jak zírá na desku s naštvaným i pobaveným výrazem ve tváři a pinzetou v levačce. Severus zvolna došel až k desce, aby se lépe podíval na to, v čem se to tam ředitel vrtá a proč to vytváří takový rozčilující zvuk.

Na desce byl nakreslený jednoduchý obrázek člověka, který měl po celém těle vynechaná místa s obrysy orgánů nebo zdravotních obtíží, jako třeba křeč svalu nebo volná žebra.

„Nechávám ho pracovat na jemné motorice. A zjistil jsem, že tato hra, _Operace_, i když je určená dětem, je celkem užitečným nástrojem pro zlepšení svalové kontroly a koordinace. Je také daleko užitečnější než jiná cvičení pro jemnou motoriku," vysvětlil pan Lewis.

„Chápu," pronesl Severus a pozvedl obočí, když se Brumbál znovu pokusil zvednout tu paličatou legrační kostičku. Pohlédl vedle desky a zjistil, že se ředitel už snažil vyjmout motýlka, kbelík, vymknutý kotník a ohryzek.

„A-ha!" zvolal Brumbál triumfálně a zvedl pinzetou tu drobnou legrační umělohmotnou kůstku.

Operace byla úspěšná. Brumbál odložil hru a, věda, že se Severus nestavil jen tak na kus řeči, rychle poněkud zvážněl.

„Pane Lewisi, děkuji, že jste dnes přišel. Budu si zkoušet ta cvičení, která jste navrhoval. Uvidíme se další týden?"

„Ano, pane. Ve stejnou dobu," sdělil mu muž, sesbíral kousky hry a věnoval Severusovi pokývnutí, než zamířil ke krbu. Byl dost chytrý, aby věděl, kdy je čas odejít.

Jakmile pan Lewis zmizel, Albus Severusovi pokynul, aby se usadil do křesla, než si pravou rukou trochu promasíroval tu levou.

Severus usedl a chvilku si dával na čas, než přišel na to, odkud začít.

„Zjistil jsem, co má Temný pán v plánu," pronesl za okamžik.

Brumbál znehybněl. „Týká se to těch dětí, jak jsme se obávali?"

„Naneštěstí ano," odpověděl Severus, než mu zopakoval, co mu sdělil Voldemort a co se dozvěděl od toho nazlobeného vlkodlaka.

„Voldemort již tedy zajisté překročil hranici toho, čeho jsem si myslel, že je schopný," zašeptal Brumbál.

„Obávám se, že to může být ještě horší. Poslední slova, která mi adresoval… Domnívám se, že plánuje na Ministerstvu něco hrozného."

Albus přikývl. „Souhlasím s tebou, zejména vezmeme-li do úvahy, že byli on a jeho následovníci poslední dobou tak tiší. Avšak, přesto pochybuji, že zůstali neaktivní. Několik posledních týdnů jednal ministr… no, nedokážu to úplně jasně definovat, ale nebyl sám sebou. Nejsem si jistý, jestli se jedná o _Imperius_ nebo ne, ale… něco se s ním rozhodně děje. Přemisťuje zaměstnance po různých odděleních a dokonce vytvořil i několik nových pozic. Dalším problémem je, že rovněž stanovil i novou první náměstkyni – dosti ohavnou ženskou, i když je mi tento popis zatěžko použít, která se jmenuje Dolores Umbridgeová."

Severus zaťal čelist.

„Ještě nemám v rukách žádné solidní důkazy, abych své znepokojení mohl přednést před Starostolcem, a přestože jsem se už se svými obavami zmínil madam Bonesové, bojím se, že nedokážu udělat nic, čím bych zastavil Kornéliova zvrácená rozhodnutí. Pro většinu je jeho jednání reakcí na Voldemorta a problém s vlkodlaky. Nebudou ho obviňovat, že dělá, co může, _aby pomohl ochránit Ministerstvo a Británii_."

„Pitomé ovce," podotkl Severus, nedokázal tomu zabránit.

Brumbál jeho slova nekomentoval, jen pokračoval.

„Uvědomím madam Bonesovou o tom, co víme, aby byla rychle schopná shromáždit bystrozory, až ji na Halloween zkontaktuji. Pochopí, že se dokonce i na jejím oddělení může pravděpodobně skrývat špeh, takže bude opatrná," vyjádřil se Brumbál.

„No dobře. Jakmile budu v tu noc znát polohu toho místa, dám vám vědět."

ooOoo

Následující dny se vlekly. Severus si skoro lámal hlavu nad tím, jestli se čas nezpomalil a on nebyl jediný, kdo si toho všiml. Během všech jídel odvracel zrak od nebelvírského stolu. Nechtěl o Dennisovi Creeveym přemýšlet více, než musel, nebo ho vídat, jak se v tichosti strachuje o svého zmizelého malého brášku.

Věděl, že si Draco povšiml jeho napjatosti, třebaže mnoho ostatních studentů zůstávalo netečných, _sakra_, dokonce i většina profesorů neměla ponětí, proč byl tak nervózní. Jenže on to Dracovi nemohl vysvětlovat, nedostal ani příležitost to zkusit. A tak s ním tedy komunikoval nejlépe, jak mohl, krátkými pohledy a nepatrnými přikývnutími, což mu, jak doufal, mělo dát vědět, že _ano, něco se děje, ale ty a tvoje rodina zůstanete v bezpečí_.

Nakonec nastal Halloween a oslava ve Velké síni byla stejně velkolepá jako každý rok v tuto magickou noc.

Jenže on neměl na jídlo žaludek a z těch plujících dýní nad stoly se mu obracel ještě víc.

Brzy ho povolá.

„Severusi?" oslovil ho Remus a pohlédl na něj se sotva zamaskovanými obavami.

„Ano?" protáhl Severus, než se k němu otočil - jak doufal - se znuděným výrazem.

„Stalo se…" začal Remus, než očividně změnil názor na to, co chtěl říct. „Stalo se něco s jídlem?"

Severus pozvedl obočí. „Ne. Jen nejsem nijak zvlášť hladový."

„To… chápu," odpověděl Remus, moudře rozhodnut, že to nechá být.

Severus mu byl vděčný, zejména když o chvíli později ucítil, jak ho pálí znamení.

Bylo načase.

Urovnal si přenášedlo přestrojené za hodinky, na rozloučenou kývl na Remuse a jeden nepatrný pohled věnoval Albusovi, než zamířil z Bradavic a za ochrany. Jakmile byl dostatečně daleko, přemístil se a dovolil svému znamení, aby ho dovedlo na místo určení.

ooOoo

Chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, kde se nachází, protože už uběhla spousta času od té doby, co stanul na pozemcích Augusta Rookwooda naposledy.

Jakmile se ujistil, že je sám, rychle vyčaroval _Patronovo zaklínadlo_ a poslal zprávu Brumbálovi, ve které ho informoval o poloze setkání. Pokud se věci vyvinou, jak doufal, Brumbál s bystrozory dorazí do hodiny a tedy než se stane něco nešťastného.

Když skončil, překročil ochrany sídla a pak zamířil k zadní části domu, na místo, kam ho navádělo jeho znamení.

„Ach, Severusi, přesný jako vždy," oslovil ho Voldemort.

„Ano, můj pane," odpověděl s úklonou. „Váš čas je příliš drahocenný. Snažil jsem se, jak jsem nejlépe dokázal, abych jím neplýtval."

Voldemort se usmál, když k němu zamířil po holé zemi.

Severus si nejprve co nejpodrobněji prohlédl okolí, než před Temným pánem poklekl.

Po pravé straně měl nějaký druh omezovacího štítu. Smutně z toho vydedukoval, že byl určen dětem. Před ním a za Voldemortem se nacházela plocha, která byla prostá zcela všeho. Zem už předtím jemně zametli a zbavili vší špíny, a tak tam zbývala jen samotná zemina. Byly v ní vyryty metr široké kruhy, každý obklopen runovým prstencem se složitými symboly, které se od něj odkláněly a obtáčely ho. Spojovalo je několik lehce zakřivených run, které prstence zaplétaly do sebe. Byla to dvojitá runová síť s pojícím runovým kanálem a – podle toho, co Severus věděl o runách (což bylo hodně vzhledem k tomu, že Harrymu pomáhal stvořit runovou síť, kterou tehdy mladší muž aktivoval a poslal ho díky ní zpět) – viděl, že je určená pro to, aby se zmocnila života a přesměrovala energii.

To nevěstilo nic dobrého.

Po jeho levici stáli Smrtijedi a vlkodlaci a za ním se nacházelo sídlo. Smrtijedů moc přítomno nebylo, ačkoliv to bylo pochopitelné – Voldemort se nechtěl chlubit svým zraněním. A mnoho „volných" Smrtijedů bylo na Halloweenských oslavách, aby udržovalo zdání.

„Vstaň, můj věrný služebníku," nařídil mu Voldemort a kývl na jednoho vlkodlaka po svém boku.

Severus vstával právě, když z domu Kamalia Rendallová a Ardolf Lowell, vlkodlačí poručíci, přiváděli šest dětí a umísťovali je do omezovacího štítu. Otočil se na děti a pohlédl na ně, aniž by se v jeho tváři objevila jakákoliv emoce, třebaže uvnitř něj to vřelo a on uvažoval, kde asi jsou ti zbylí tři.

„Severusi, bude pro mě lykantropie těch dětí představovat během nebo po dokončení rituálu nějaké nebezpečí?" zeptal se Voldemort a oči se mu znepokojivě leskly, zatímco si děti prohlížel.

„Domnívám se, že ne, můj pane, protože jste skrz Brumbálovu krev, která vám koluje v žilách, vůči lykantropii imunní," odpověděl poté, co o tom chvíli uvažoval.

Voldemort přikývl. „Jak jsem si myslel. Teď už je jen třeba vyčkat, než Dolohov dorazí s posledními třemi dětmi. Musíme ovšem rituál dokončit během obětní doby. Ardolfe, odveď do toho nejvzdálenějšího kruhu jedno z dětí," pronesl a pak pokynul několika svým služebníkům, aby se shromáždili kolem dvojité sítě.

Severusovi se sevřely vnitřnosti. Sice se už předtím zapřísahal, že bude ten rituál zdržovat, jak jen bude moci, ale skutečně to udělat bylo velké riziko. Pevně doufal, že to bude stát za to a že to Brumbálovi dopomůže, aby dorazil včas.

„Můj pane," vložil se do toho a hluboce se uklonil, „odpusťte mi, ale mohu něco navrhnout?"

Všichni Smrtijedi poblíž na Severuse zírali s doširoka otevřenýma očima, šokovaní jeho troufalostí, zatímco vlkodlaci znehybněli.

„A jaký by to byl návrh?" otázal se Voldemort.

„Věřím, že by bylo nejlepší počkat na Dolohova, abyste si mohl vybrat, které dítě bude nejlepší použít jako první. Domnívám se, že pokud děti seřadíte podle největší moci a zdraví, poskytne vám to ideální přenos energie – protože si vaše tělo už po prvním vstřebání nebude žádat žádnou další pozornost."

Voldemort se odmlčel, zatímco Severusova slova zvažoval.

„Možná…" odtušil. „Nuže dobrá. Začni tedy rovnou s prohlídkou těch dětí a srovnej je v optimálním pořadí."

„Ano, můj pane," odpověděl.

Zatímco přecházel k polapeným dětem, udržoval svůj výraz nezúčastněný. Věděl, že ho sledují.

Bylo mu jasné, že ještě zbývá minimálně třicet minut, než bude moci doufat v příchod bystrozorů, takže se smířil s tím, že bude muset pokračovat ve svém představení.

Kamalia Rendallová sejmula přední část štítů, aby mohl děti zkontrolovat. Severus vytáhl hůlku a začal sesílat diagnostická kouzla a zaklínadla, která mu napověděla, jak byly děti v současné době svázané se svou magií. Věděl, že jejich vlkodlačí podstata výsledky trochu zkreslí, ale tohle bylo pro jeho divadlo více než dostatečné.

Všechny děti byly zdravé a silné, ale zcela jasně vystrašené. Ani se nepohnuly, zatímco na nich předváděl kouzla, a dokonce i jejich dech, který se v tom chladném nočním vzduchu zdál jen jako bledá mlha, byl pomalý a váhavý.

Odvracely od něj oči, čímž mu srdce pokleslo ještě níž. Zatímco si prohlížel jejich tváře, rozpoznal několik svých budoucích studentů; avšak Dennis Creevey mezi nimi nebyl.

„Ty," zavrčel a ve stejnou chvíli si přál, aby nemusel udržovat svou Smrtijedskou masku, „postav se sem."

Dítě, na které ukázal, okamžitě udělalo, co mu nařídil. Zřejmě byly nuceny, aby uposlechly na slovo. Sice nenesly známky kletby, ale to, že zůstávaly od léta v zajetí, už rozdrtilo veškerý odpor, který možná zpočátku měly.

Severus pokračoval v práci a umisťoval děti do „správného pořadí", ve kterém budou obětovány.

Pracoval tak pomalu, jak se jen odvážil, a úmyslně stavěl děti v pořadí, aby jim umožnil nejlepší šanci k útěku, pokud by byly štíty sejmuty. Doufal jen, že jim zůstal dostatečně silný instinkt pro přežití, aby je přiměl k útěku, až dostanou příležitost.

Když skončil s řazením těch šesti, dorazily poslední tři.

Otočil se a zjistil, že je k němu na Voldemortův pokyn vedou Antonín Dolohov a Rodolphus Lestrange.

Severus děti vmanévroval do chráněné oblasti, očima si je prohlížel. Byly stejné jako těch předchozích šest, příliš vystrašené na vzdor nebo pláč. Dennis Creevey byl s nimi a Severus musel posílit své mentální štíty, aby se zdržel vlny hněvu, která se v jeho nitru vzedmula, jakmile uviděl, jak byl charakter tohoto hyperaktivního chlapce poznačen.

Seslal na ně kouzla, stejná jako na ty ostatní, vyšetřil je a začal formovat plán.

Pokud Brumbál a ostatní nedorazí včas, bude muset zabránit rituálu a jeho pozice špiona bude ztracená. Nebude jen tak postávat opodál a dívat se, jak Voldemort vraždí další nevinné oběti, aby získal svou moc – ne, pokud může udělat něco, čím to zastaví.

V budoucnu se nutil dělat takové věci, protože věřil, že jeho pozice špiona byla takové ceny hodna, že jeho práce dvojitého agenta nakonec zachrání více životů – zatímco pravdou bylo… bylo to tak?

Byly informace, které shromažďoval pro stranu Světla opravdu hodny životů, které Voldemort zničil přímo před jeho očima? Teď už nebyl tak bezohledný, ani zdaleka, ale dříve se naskytly chvíle, kdy mohl jednat… kdy měl dobrou příležitost zachránit několik životů _a ještě_ uniknout s tím vlastním. Jenže on odmítal riskovat a odhalit se, protože se domníval, že informace, které shromažďuje, jsou daleko cennější než několik životů – ať už dospělých nebo dětí.

Ale teď, když se ohlédl, nebyl si hodnotou své práce jist. Och, byla cenná, to bez pochyb, ale měla stejnou váhu jako lidský život? Jakýkoliv život? Kolik škody mohl jeho vzdor nadělat, pokud by v ten moment jednal, zejména někdy na počátku války? Kdo další by ho napodobil, kdyby dokázal, že se člověk nemusí podřídit? Kdyby ukázal dalším obětem Temného pána, že se dá bojovat a žít? Obrátili by se proti němu další Smrtijedi? Povstali by vyděšení civilisté, než by bylo příliš pozdě?

Nevěděl. Ale pokud nyní nastal čas zanechat přetvářky, pak si lepší dobu nedovedl ani představit.

Shlédl dolů na Dennise Creeveyho a zjistil, že jsou jeho šaty opotřebované a otřepané, ale pak jeho pozornost upoutalo něco barevného na chlapcově zápěstí schovaného pod rukávem.

Srdce se mu divoce rozbušilo v hrudi, jak se jeho plán utvrdil v jeho mysli.

Jakmile dokončil sesílání kouzel, popadl Dennise za zápěstí a dělal, co mohl, aby se zdálo, že ho svírá pevně, zatímco ve skutečnosti byl jeho úchop volný a jemný. A pak mumlavě předvedl přemisťovací kouzlo. Cítil, jak se jeho hodinky objevily pod jeho dlaní na chlapcově zápěstí a na jeho ruce je naopak nahradil tenký náramek z barevného provázku.

Poté, předstíraje, že sesílá další diagnostické kouzlo, rychle chlapci nařídil: „Nevšímej si toho."

Dennisova tvář nic neprozrazovala, ale Severus cítil, jak se svaly jeho paže zpevnily, když sevřel prsty do malé pěsti.

„Skončil jsi, Severusi?" zeptal se Voldemort za ním a v jeho hlase byla lehce znát netrpělivost.

„Ano, můj pane," odpověděl Severus, věda, že už to nemůže dál zdržovat.

_Kde se ten Brumbál fláká?!_

„Přiveď mi prvního," nařídil mu Voldemort.

Severus se napřímil a ukázal jako na prvního na Dennise. „Tenhle," prohlásil.

„Perfektní," poukázal Voldemort, přesunul se k runové síti a vstoupil do kruhu, do kterého bude putovat síla z ostatních kruhů.

Dennis byl následně Dolohovem odveden do jiného. Byl ztuhlý a ztěžka dýchal. Severus si byl zcela jistý, že doopravdy věří, že jde na smrt.

Severus ustoupil a otevřeně se rozhlédl, aby identifikoval své první cíle, pokud bude muset jednat.

Kamalia Rendallová a Ardolf Lowell setrvávali u omezovacích štítů a udržovali je vztyčené. Bellatrix stála na druhé straně dvojité sítě a úzkostlivě Voldemorta sledovala. Pettigrew se nacházel vedle ní, vypadal jako ohavný, tlustý panák, spíše než jako živoucí bytost, a Rodolphus byl s několika dalšími Smrtijedy poblíž horní části sítě spolu se zbytkem vlkodlaků.

Severus pokračoval ve svém pečlivém průzkumu oblasti, když tu jeho pozornost upoutal pohyb za Voldemortem, právě na hranici kruhu.

_Nagini._

Zpevnil sevření své hůlky. Ona by mohla být problém.

Nakonec Dolohov opustil kruh a nechal Dennise stát samotného v jeho středu tváří v tvář potěšenému a dychtivému Voldemortovi. A Severus celou tu dobu dumal nad tím, kde u Merlinova jména vězí Brumbál tak dlouho. Krátil se jim čas!

Vteřiny plynuly mučivou rychlostí, takže tehdy, když Voldemortovi slétla hůlka z rukávu do ruky, Severus věděl… že to bylo teď, nebo nikdy.

Magie klokotala v jeho středu, srdce mu bušilo v hrudi, zatímco otevíral ústa přesně ve chvíli, kdy Voldemort pozvedal hůlku.

„_Avada Ked—_" začal Voldemort a vyrazil hůlkou vpřed, jenže Severusův hlas jej přehlušil.

„_Non adorabis_!" zvolal a aktivoval tou větou přenášedlo.

Dennisova postava okamžitě zmizela, aniž by ji zasáhla nepromíjitelná kletba, díky čemuž zelené světlo pokračovalo a trefilo jednoho nešťastného, překvapeného vlkodlaka.

Severus nečekal, až kdokoliv z nich procitne, ale raději využil výhody jejich krátké otupělosti.

„_Sectumsempra_!" zasyčel, švihnul hůlkou dolů, kde ležela Nagini, a vnutil do své hůlky tolik magie, kolik mohl.

Vzduch naplnil pach krve, když se otočil a bezodkladně seslal _Diffindo_ přímo na hrudník Ardolfa Lowella. Muž se skácel k zemi, omezovací štíty se zamihotaly.

Teď nebyl čas na milosrdenství.

Voldemort vydal výkřik naprosté a nespoutané zuřivosti, když se otočil. Severus měl sotva čas na to se přikrčit a odkulit se, než jeho směrem začal vysílat kouzla, ale boj teprve začal. Vzduch rozčíslo mnohonásobné přemisťování odehrávající se těsně za ochranami Rookwood Manor a brzy bylo nahrazeno zlověstnými zvuky namáhání štítů.

Brumbál a nespočet dalších lidí konečně dorazili a útočili na hranice.

„JE MŮJ!" zavřeštěl Voldemort, z očí mu sálala magie pulzující jeho tělem a viditelně pokřivovala vzduch kolem něj – mlha z jeho dechu se kolem něj obtáčela.

Ovšem Severus na rozdíl od ostatních uvnitř ochran nezamrzl při Voldemortových slovech na místě. Namísto toho využil příležitosti a složil k zemi dalším dobře mířeným _Diffindem_ špatně připravenou Kamalii Rendallovou.

„K zemi!" křikl Severus na děti, když štíty kolem padly.

Naštěstí ho okamžitě uposlechly, ale jeho pokyn poskytl Voldemortovi volné pole působnosti.

„_CRUCIO MAXIMA!_"

Ačkoliv byla kletba neviditelná, její moc přesto způsobila, že se vzduch kolem ní zavlnil, když se přibližovala ke svému cíli.

Neminula.

Zasáhla Severuse do hrudi, přímo nad srdce a postrčila ho čirou nespoutanou mocí kouzla vzad. Avšak on zůstal na nohách, dokonce i po tom, co k němu Voldemort přistoupil, udržuje svou hůlku na něj stále namířenou a soustředěnou.

Severus po útoku pevně zatnul svaly, přetížené čirou magií, která jím proudila, ale jeho oči neochvějně hleděly do Voldemortových, třebaže kletba zůstávala aktivní.

Ten pocit překonával všechno, co Severus doposud zažil.

„Tohle je jen začátek bolesti, jakou zakusíš, Severusi," začal Voldemort a vnutil do kouzla ještě více nenávistné moci.

Ale Severus ještě nezačal křičet, ještě se mu nepodlomily nohy, nesvíjel se na zemi, ačkoliv Voldemort dál udržoval kletbu seslanou na svého „nejvěrnějšího" následovníka.

Severus neměl ponětí, co se to děje, ale bolest, o které ho Voldemort informoval, že je jen začátkem toho, co ještě zakusí, nebyla vůbec tak hrozná. A třebaže cítil, jak mu magie toho monstra vášnivě tančí těsně pod kůží a kolem jeho jádra, necítil se jako pod _Cruciatem_, a už vůbec ne pod kletbou _Crucio Maxima_.

Byl to snad důsledek oslabení Voldemortovy magie tou nemocí, nebo to bylo něco jiného? Severus jen doufal, že to byla jeho magie, ale ať už byl důvod jakýkoliv, nemohl nad tím teď hloubat. Právě nyní měl palčivější věci na práci - jako třeba přežít.

Napřímil se, což způsobilo, že Voldemort pozvedl obočí.

„Ne, Voldemorte, tohle je jen počátek tvé zkázy," odpověděl Severus vzdorovitě, než se přesunul a začal k šoku Voldemorta i všech přítomných svědků kouzlit, jako by na něm žádné _Crucio_ neleželo. „_Reducto_!" zvolal, jakmile se kolem nich najednou zřítily ochrany sídla.

Voldemort byl nucen se bránit, odkláněl kletby do středu runové sítě. Zem vybuchla, bystrozoři se nahrnuli na pozemky a začali se okamžitě zabývat bojujícími Smrtijedy a vlkodlaky.

Scéna se rychle změnila na nepředstavitelnou realitu bitvy a Severus si jen pomyslel, že jsou uprostřed toho všeho děti. Překulil se, aby se vyhnul špatně mířené kletbě a přispěchal ke schouleným dětem, které se ještě ani nepohnuly po jeho pokynu, aby _šly k zemi_.

Švihnul hůlkou nad jejich hlavami a seslal to nemocnější ochranné kouzlo, na které dokázal pomyslet, když v tom uslyšel hlas, na který čekal od té doby, co opustil Bradavice.

„Takže, tohle je ta tvá _velikost_?" zeptal se Brumbál, předstoupil přímo před Temného pána a pak pohlédl na zničenou runovou síť na zemi.

Severus zvedl oči právě včas, aby si všiml, jak Voldemortova bledá tvář ještě víc zesinala.

„Na rozdíl od jiných jsem schopen takovou magii provádět," odsekl Voldemort, předstíraje klid, než se plně otočil na svého prvního nepřítele. Severus byl momentálně zapomenut.

„Ty věříš, že je to jen o schopnosti? Ne, je to o svolnosti. Ty jsi jen bytost svolná provádět takové zvrácené skutky a zneuctívat tím samotnou magii," poučil ho Brumbál, než se lenivě vyhnul kletbě, která zbloudila k jeho fialovému hábitu.

Díky tomu míjejícímu kouzlu hvězdy na jeho hábitu zazářily téměř tak jasně jako třpyt obvykle přítomný v jeho očích.

Voldemort se mu vysmál. „Pleteš si lidskou slabost se svolností. Jsou příliš slabí, aby hledali moc, a proto jí nejsou hodni."

„A přesto mnoho z těch, které považuješ za slabé, vládnou silou, kterou ty nikdy nepoznáš."

„Hodláš pokračovat v tomto našem starém sporu, že ano?" zeptal se Voldemort s úšklebkem.

„Ve sporu, který jsem již vyhrál? Proč se tím zatěžovat? Ne, jen oznamuji pravdu. Koneckonců, láska tě porazila už předtím, dokáže to znovu," odpověděl Brumbál sebejistě.

Voldemort se zavrčením zaútočil smrtící kletbou, kterou zastavila vrstva zeminy vedená mávnutím Brumbálovy hůlky. Jenže Voldemortův útok neoznačil zahájení souboje, ale jeho ústup.

Voldemort uprchl s hlasitě znějícím prásknutím, ke kterému se jeho následovníci brzy připojili – stejným dílem Smrtijedi i vlkodlaci.

Jakmile bylo po bitvě, naznal Severus, že bude nejlepší pomalu odhalit svou přítomnost i to, že jsou děti skryty za rychlým, ale komplikovaným ochranným štítem vytvořeným během té krátké potyčky. Vztyčil se před dětmi do plné výše, hůlku nechal skloněnou a snažil se, jak nejlépe uměl, aby nevypadal jako hrozba. Samozřejmě, že mu v tom jeho temné, hrozivě vypadající ošacení a přirozeně zastrašující postoj moc nepomáhaly.

Bystrozoři na něj okamžitě namířili hůlkami a několik z nich vypadalo nesvých, když si uvědomili, jak blízko dětem stál.

„Severusi," vydechl Albus a rychle se přesunul k němu, ignoruje zmatené pohledy vysílané muži madam Bonesové. „Jste ty a děti v pořádku?" zeptal se a zastavil se přímo před Severusem, než se natáhl a uchopil ho za rameno.

Severus krátce přikývl. Děti se shromáždily těsněji kolem něj, někteří z těch mladších si dokonce dovolily chytit se lemů jeho černých šatů.

„Jedno dítě je v Bradavicích, pane řediteli. Poslal jsem ho tam přenášedlem," odpověděl a raději nekomentoval či nedával na vědomí těch osm zbývajících, které se k němu tulily.

Byl vděčný, že nefňukaly.

„Dobře," vyjádřil se Albus, než se otočil na madam Bonesovou, která byla právě na cestě k nim. „Nuže, mám za to, že by bylo na místě nějaké to vysvětlení, že?" zeptal se, když k nim dorazila.

„Tak by se to dalo také vyložit," zamumlala madam Bonesová.


	34. Chapter 28

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, Czech translation was created by Patolozka.

**ooOoo**

**A/N:** _Je Voldemort nějaký speciální čaroděj? Mág, warlock, kouzelník?_ Ano, ačkoliv jsem to otevřeně neřekla, Voldemort je mág. Ovšem on se na rozdíl od Harryho narodil jako mág, což znamená, že měl přístup k celé své magii od okamžiku, kdy se narodil. To proto se dokázal tak kontrolovat, když se poprvé setkal s Brumbálem.

**Kapitola 28 – Zisk**

Profesorka Sproutová si klidně připouštěla, že je vděčná, že halloweenská slavnost konečně dospěla ke svému konci a že tedy nastal čas jít spát. Už bylo dávno po půlnoci a Minerva ji před několika minutami informovala, že se ředitel vydal pryč z Bradavic kvůli záležitostem Ministerstva a že se vrátí až ráno. Bylo to sotva neobvyklé, takže poté, co zkontrolovala své mrzimory, začala se připravovat na spaní.

Naneštěstí právě, když se chystala převléknout do svých pohodlných šatů, začal někdo na její dveře naléhavě bušit.

Přihnala se k nim, otevřela a našla za nimi stát Ernieho Macmillana s očima doširoka rozšířenýma.

„Paní profesorko, pojďte rychle, s Harrym se děje něco hroznýho!" zvolal zcela bez sebe, když tak mával pažemi kolem sebe.

Okamžitě ho následovala. Oba spěchali k ložnicím druhých ročníků.

Jakmile vstoupila do místnosti, zjistila, že jsou všichni chlapci kromě jednoho venku z postelí.

Zachariáš Smith a Justin postávali v nohách svých postelí, zírali na postel naproti té Ernieho a bylo zcela snadné říct proč.

Neville se nakláněl nad Harrym, který byl na rovinu zcela hysterický. Pomona Sproutová prostě neznala jiné slovo, jakým by jeho stav popsala.

Byl pokrytý potem a divoce sebou zmítal. I s Nevillovou pomocí jen sotva seděl a ruce, které si tiskl na čelo, se mu nekontrolovatelně chvěly. Avšak to ještě nebylo to nejhorší. Po tvářích mu stékaly slzy, dech se mu zadrhával a začínal být přerušovaný občasným, trhavým _chichotem_. Vypadal jako dočista šílený, což Sproutovou pochopitelně vyděsilo.

„Co je s ním?" otázal se Smith, tónem, jakým byste se vyptávali spíše na hmyz než na člověka.

Profesorka Sproutová ho ale ignorovala a pospíšila si k Nevillovi, protože Harry byl blíže této části postele.

„Pane Pottere, slyšíte mě?" zeptala se a položila mu pevně ruku na rameno, když se Neville vzdálil.

Harry s obtížemi přikývl, zatínal zuby, zatímco mu z hrdla bublal tlumený smích.

„Musíme vás dostat na ošetřovnu," rozhodla Sproutová a vyprostila ho z přikrývek. Pak si povzdechla: „Obávám se, že to způsobila přemíra sladkého. Přílišné množství cukru někdy může takovou věc provést." Samozřejmě nevěřila, že to byl tento případ, zmínila se o tom jen v zájmu ostatních chlapců.

Harry neobratně svěsil nohy z postele, celé tělo se mu chvělo, tak moc, že ho Sproutová musela podepírat.

„Promiňte," pokusil se říct. Coral mezitím slezla z jeho polštáře a obtočila se mu kolem zápěstí.

„To je v pořádku, Harry, necítíš se dobře," ujistila ho Sproutová.

Než ho vyvedla z pokoje, ještě se otočila, aby promluvila k Nevillovi a ostatním. „Pokuste se znovu usnout a nebojte se, madam Pomfreyová se o pana Pottera postará."

Chlapci se váhavě navrátili do svých postelí, Neville tak učinil jako poslední.

Sproutová vedla Harryho chodbami. Jeho namáhavý dech se každým krokem zklidňoval víc a víc. Nakonec naznala, že už může mluvit.

„Harry, co se stalo? I přesto, co jsem řekla, vím, že to nemá s příjmem sladkého nic společného."

„To Voldemort," odpověděl a zatnul zuby, jak ho zasáhla další vlna… něčeho.

Profesorka Sproutová o Harryho spojení s Temným pánem samozřejmě věděla, ale být toho svědkem… to bylo stále nervydrásající.

„Právě teď je rozzuřený," začal Harry, než se znovu odmlčel. Jeho výraz se změnil na neradostné uspokojení. „Vlastně je za hranou zuřivosti."

„A víš proč?" zeptala se Sproutová, když se blížili k ošetřovně, lehce znepokojená jeho výrazem, který byl teď ještě děsivější, protože se chlapec v podstatě usmíval.

„Někdo ho zradil," zašeptal Harry, než se jeho obličej zkroutil do úšklebku z dalšího návalu z jeho jizvy.

ooOoo

Když se Dennis probudil, zjistil, že se stále ještě nachází v posteli, do které ho jistá paní, co si říkala Pomfreyová, zavedla před několika hodinami. Zdála se dost milá, dala mu něco najíst a sdělila mu, že už je v bezpečí, než mu dala lektvar, který mu pomohl usnout – jenže… _oni_ k němu nejprve byli také milí.

Neměl tušení, kde byl, a věděl jedině, že se tam ocitl kvůli hodinkám, které mu nějaký muž umístil na zápěstí. Takže pro teď udělá to, o čem věděl, že funguje.

Uposlechne.

Byla to ta nejbezpečnější možnost, jak ze zkušenosti věděl, jenže rovněž věděl, že mu to přinese jen málo nebo žádné pohodlí. A tak, k jeho neutuchajícímu pocitu hanby, zjistil, že si kolena přitahuje k tělu a že nemá daleko k slzám.

Kde je? Kde jsou ostatní děti? Co se mu tady stane? Uvidí ještě někdy svou rodinu? To nakonec umře?

Najednou zaslechl tiché syčení, které přicházelo z postele vedle té jeho.

Ztuhl.

Když naposledy slyšel jakékoliv syčení…

Dennis okamžitě zavřel oči a zadržel dech, doufaje, že ho temnota místnosti zahalí jako plášť.

„Jsi v pořádku?"

Dennis se neodvažoval ani pohnout, třebaže ho překvapilo, jak mladě ten hlas zněl a jak blízko byl.

„Nemusíš se bát. Nikdo ti tu neublíží. Já se jmenuju Harry. Jak se jmenuješ ty?"

Upřímnost toho hlasu byla jediná věc, která ho přiměla otevřít oči a pohlédnout na postel vedle sebe. Byl tam chlapec o několik let starší než on sám a hleděl na něj laskavýma očima.

„Jsem Dennis," odpověděl.

„Ahoj, Dennisi."

„Um, kde to jsme?" zeptal se a uvolnil svá kolena ze sevření.

„Na ošetřovně v Bradavicích, v kouzelnické škole. Jsem zdejší student, chodím do druhého ročníku."

„Jsme tu sami?"

To byla důležitá věc, alespoň pro Dennise.

„Pro teď ano. Už je dost pozdě."

„Um, takže proč jsi tu? Jsi nemocný?"

„Hodně mě rozbolela hlava," odpověděl Harry s lehkým pokrčením ramen. „Čas od času se mi to stává."

Dennis měl sice pocit, že to nebyla celá pravda, ale nebylo to pro něj tak důležité, aby si nad tím dál lámal hlavu.

„Jak ti je? Madam Pomfreyová říkala, že jsi dorazil díky nouzovému přenášedlu od profesora Snapea," pokračoval Harry.

Dennis zamrkal. Nebyl si jistý, jak na tohle odpovědět.

„Je mi dobře."

„Opravdu? Bylo by v pořádku, kdybys nebyl, víš? Můžu ti pomoct, jestli chceš."

Dennis se zamračil, cítil, že bylo za těmi slovy něco víc než planá vlídnost – že to byla skutečná touha a schopnost poskytnout pomoc. Bylo to zvláštní, protože zjistil, že doopravdy věří, že by to Harry dokázal.

Jenže on si nezasloužil, aby mu někdo pomohl.

Dennis pomalu přesunul levou ruku na své pravé předloktí, prsty přejel po ošklivé jizvě, která byla v přítmí schovaná. Znehybnil ruku, tkáň té vystouplé jizvy byla zvláštně chladná. Zatnul zuby, protože si přál, aby mohl přijmout Harryho pomoc, ať už zahrnovala cokoliv.

Ale on věděl, že nemůže.

Nebylo by to správné.

On byl zrůda.

„Nemůžeš mi pomoct."

Dennisův tón byl důrazný a neochvějný, pravý opak toho, co ve skutečnosti cítil uvnitř, protože věděl, že si nemůže dovolit ukázat svou slabost navenek, zejména ne v tomto. Nikdo mu nedokáže pomoci a nikdo by ani neměl. Bylo by to nebezpečné. A fakt, že to monstrum uvnitř něj vyvstane na povrch jen jednou za měsíc, nebyl důležitý a neměnil vůbec nic.

Pomoc byla mimo jeho dosah, a tak to mělo u zrůd, jakou byl on, i zůstat.

„Tomu nevěřím."

Dennis nemohl nad náhlou odpovědí staršího chlapce než poposkočit. I přes tichost toho prohlášení v sobě neslo nepřekonatelnou moc, nepopiratelnou sílu, která byla zároveň dravá i soucitná. Spojil své oči s Harryho, aniž by si byl jistý, co v té světélkující zeleni nalezne.

Harry zvolna opustil postel a došel k němu. Zastavil se asi stopu od něj.

Dennis se ani nepohnul, nedýchal.

Tento Harry, tento „druhák", nebyl podobný nikomu, koho zatím potkal. Cítil to a jedna část v něm z toho byla vystrašená.

Co mu chce udělat?

„Prosím, dovol mi, ať ti pomůžu, Dennisi. Vím, že pro to nemáš žádný důvod, ale věř mi."

„Jak bys mi mohl pomoct?"

Harry neodpověděl okamžitě, ale nakonec ano. „Vím, co se uvnitř tebe skrývá. Asi ti tvrdili, že je to natrvalo, ale není. Dokážu to zničit, pokud chceš."

Dennis jen žasnul. Oči se mu rozšířily, zatímco rukou sevřel tu ošklivou starou značku od kousnutí. „Jak to víš?"

„Dokážu používat něco, čemu se říká hadí jazyk. Činí mě to vnímavějším k některým věcem a dovolí mi to léčit a uzdravovat."

„A ty to vážně umíš zničit?" zeptal se, zatímco si zakázal dokonce jen doufat, zejména proto, že se to všechno dělo tak rychle a bylo to k neuvěření.

„Ano. Teď už to trvá jen pár vteřin. Mám dost praxe."

„Praxe?"

„Vyléčil jsem šestnáct lidí, většina z nich trpěla lykantropií po mnoho, mnoho let."

Dennis nedokázal uvěřit tomu, co slyšel. Bylo to proti všemu, co mu měsíce tvrdili, odporovalo to slovům jeho únosců a naplňovalo je to zvláštním dojmem… nicotnosti.

Bylo to nad jeho chápání, za hranicí veškerého přesvědčení.

Pokud měl Harry pravdu, že tohle jeho… vnitřní zvíře může být zničeno, znamená to, že je od něj odloučený? Bylo by možné, že byl stále sám sebou, že ve skutečnosti nebyl touto nechutnou příšerou?

„Dennisi?" vybídl ho Harry.

Dennis si najednou uvědomil, že byl zticha až příliš dlouho.

„Promiň, to jen…" Odmlčel se, neschopen přijít na žádná vhodná slova.

Harry natáhl ruku, rukávy od pyžama se mu svezly lehce ze zápěstí.

„Nebolí to a v okamžiku bude po všem," informoval ho Harry.

„A ty mě k tomu prostě potřebuješ jen držet za ruku?" zeptal se Dennis. Cítil se trochu hloupě, že se ptá na takovou divně znějící věc.

„Hmmm, asi bych mohl. Nikdy jsem to takhle nezkoušel, ale nevidím důvod, proč by to nemělo fungovat," odpověděl Harry.

Dennis nejistě chytil Harryho nabízenou ruku. Rozhodl se, že nemá co ztratit. „Dobře."

A pak se stalo něco, na co Dennis nikdy nezapomene.

Harry se usmál a sevřel svou rukou tu Dennisovu menší, zatímco v zářivém záblesku převzalo bílé světlo vládu nad světle zelenou barvou v jeho očích. Dennis v tom okamžiku ucítil, jak jím proudí mohutná hřejivá energie, jako vlna oceánu, pohltila jeho střed jako přikrývka spravedlivé, ale něžné zuřivosti, než se v něm něco rozprášilo jako jemný popel.

A pak bylo po všem.

Cítil se lehčí a ve svém srdci věděl, že Harry učinil přesně to, co řekl.

Příšera byla mrtvá a on, Dennis Creevey, byl konečně volný.

ooOoo

Severus a Brumbál nakonec z Ministerstva odešli a letaxem se přesunuli do Bradavic, do Albusovy kanceláře.

Trvalo několik hodin, než se na Ministerstvu všechno vytříbilo, včetně péče o děti. Severus uvnitř zuřil. Děti byly traumatizované, to bylo zřejmé. Vážně si přál, aby byl schopen zaútočit větším počtem smrtelných kouzel…

Na Ministerstvu právě začali kontaktovat rodiče dětí a zařizovali jejich přesun. Už je prohlédli doktoři a zjistili, že všechny děti pokousali vlkodlaci. Naštěstí jim byli schopni poskytnout léčbu brzy poté, co se jim testy na lykantropii vrátily pozitivní. Brumbál je rovněž ujistil o stavu Dennise Creeveyho, kterému madam Pomfreyová léčbu brzy poskytne. Chlapec zatím zůstane v Bradavicích, protože nebyl důvod ho přemisťovat, dokud nezpraví jeho rodiče.

Ustoupil, aby dovolil svému mentorovi projít a přesunout se za svůj stůl, a pak vzhlédl a nemohl než věnovat Brumbálovi tázavý pohled.

Mimoto, že musel zodpovědět bezpočet otázek, potýkat se s dětmi, které svíraly jeho hábit, a snášet pečlivé prohlídky od lidí, kteří nedokázali tak rychle pochopit, že byl ve skutečnosti špionem pro stranu Světla, si Severus všiml něčeho podivného během celé té eskapády.

U několika lidí se mu zdálo, že se k Brumbálovi chovají trochu opatrně, byli nervózní a ano, dokonce se ho i báli. Zejména ministr sám. A co bylo dokonce ještě zvláštnější, to byl pobavený lesk v očích několika dalších lidí, včetně madam Bonesové a Kingsleyho Pastorka. Co mu jen ve jménu Merlina unikalo?

„Děje se něco, Severusi?" zeptal se Albus, jakmile se usadil a vyhradil si chvilku, aby urovnal misku s citrónovými bonbóny na své místo.

„Pane řediteli, nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, že se několik lidí, včetně ministra, zdálo ve vaší přítomnosti trochu… zaražených," uvedl Severus a v hlase si udržel ten tázavý tón.

„Ach, ano… tohle…" Starý čaroděj vypadal lehce rozpačitě, třebaže se to rychle změnilo v rezignované odhodlání. „Kornélius byl před naším příchodem na Rokwood Manor, no, řekněme, na obtíž. Nenechal se přesvědčit, že je moje informace pravdivá a já odmítl odhalit svůj zdroj. Také ho hlavně rozladilo, že jsme ho z toho plánu tak dlouho vynechávali."

„Přemýšlel jsem nad tím, co vás asi zdrželo. Kdybyste dorazili kdykoliv později, nejsem si jistý, co by se bývalo stalo," sdělil mu Severus. „Ale zřejmě jste Popletala nakonec přesvědčil, aby vás všechny nechal jít, a právě to je příčinou toho náhlého neklidu některých lidí, že?"

„Ano," připustil Brumbál, než mu ty události převyprávěl.

„_Něco takového nedovolím, Albusi! Používat zdroje Ministerstva tímto způsobem je nezodpovědné. Nemohu dovolit nikomu, bez ohledu na jeho postavení, aby si diktoval, kam pošleme bystrozorské síly, zejména když informace pochází od neznámého tajného zdroje!" láteřil ministr sedící zpříma ve svém novém kancelářském křesle._

„_Kornélie, čas je tu rozhodující, musíme vyrazit ihned," oponoval Brumbál. „Věř mi – můj zdroj se nemýlí. Jestli chceme zachránit ty unesené děti, musíme jít."_

„_Pane ministře, nevidím důvod, proč bychom to prostě nemohli jít obhlédnout," vložila se do toho madam Bonesová. „Čemu to ublíží? Alespoň se o tom ujistíme. A mimoto, myslím, že stojí za to to v zájmu těch dětí zkontrolovat."_

„_Nemáme žádný důkaz, že tam jsou, nebo, i když je mi to zatěžko říkat, jestli jsou stále naživu," poznamenala Umbridgeová a její sladký hlásek podrásal nervy každému v místnosti._

„_Jsou naživu, všech devět z nich, alespoň pro tuto chvíli. Kornélie, půjdu tam s podporou Ministerstva i bez ní," zdůraznil Brumbál._

„_Albusi, doopravdy ti nemohu dát souhlas, abys bez dovolení vstoupil do soukromého prostoru, ať už je obydlený nebo ne. Koneckonců, všichni se musíme řídit zákony, dokonce i ty."_

„_A to i na úkor nevinných životů, které jsou právě v tomto okamžiku v zajetí bezcitných kriminálníků?" vyjel na něj Albus a v očích mu zablýskalo. Jeho trpělivost byla u konce. „Účelem zákonů je ochrana nevinných občanů, ne dobývání náklonnosti politických spojenců."_

„_Tak se na to podívejme, Brumbále, způsobuješ takový rozruch v tuto noční dobu a v tuto konkrétní noc… Cítíš se dobře?" zeptal se Kornélius, když se madam Umbridgeová nahnula blíž, jako by si chtěla Brumbála detailněji prohlédnout._

„_Vypadá trochu nezdravě," utrousila Umbridgeová hlasem, ze kterého odkapávalo falešné mateřské znepokojení._

_Ředitel se k nim přiblížil a vůbec se v tu chvíli nestaral o to, kdo se na něj dívá, či co si kdo myslí._

„_Jsem zcela v pořádku, děkuji pěkně, jen lehce znechucen nedostatkem zdravého rozumu od jistých vládních úředníků," procedil Brumbál hlasem neumocněným svou výškou ani hlasitostí, ale jen čirou mocí. „Můžeš být ministr, ale já jsem Nejvyšší divotvůrce Starostolce, Nejhlavnější hlavoun MSK a přemožitel posledního Temného pána. Koho asi veřejnost podpoří, až se svět dozví o tomto tvém selhání?"_

_Popletal zaprskal._

„_Jak se opovažujete urážet a vyhrožovat ministrovi!" sykla Umbridgeová, jejíž předchozí sladké chování se najednou vypařilo._

_Brumbál se ani nezatěžoval s tím, aby jí odpověděl, což ji ještě víc rozzuřilo._

„_Jak můžeme vůbec vědět, že jste při smyslech a že si ten svůj „zdroj" prostě jen nevymýšlíte? Koneckonců musíme brát do úvahy váš věk a zranění," pokračovala a dokonce se k němu ještě o krok přiblížila, aby se k němu dostala tváří v tvář, jako by se ho snažila zastrašit._

_Brumbál ji dál ignoroval (a její nasládlý parfém s ní) a hleděl přes její ropuší hlavu přímo na Popletala. Umbridgeová soptila._

„_Nuže, pane ministře? Obyčejně jsem trpělivý člověk, ale když jde o životy dětí, obávám se, že nejsem schopen ovládat svůj hněv, když jsem svědkem takového očividného nedostatku zájmu či péče," upozornil jej Albus._

_Závěsy za ministrovým stolem vzplály a svíčky v místnosti divoce zablikaly. Umbridgeová zavřeštěla, zatímco ostatní přítomní jen civěli. Brumbál ničemu z toho nevěnoval pozornost._

„_Za svůj dlouholetý život jsem byl informován o smrti mnoha dětí, osobně jsem byl několika přítomen a snášel jsem to nejhorší ze všeho – když jsem nacházel těla těch, které už nešlo zachránit. Takže, pane ministře, jednejte tak, jak uznáte za vhodné, a já… já budu jednat také tak. Odmítám nějakým bezvýznamným lidem dovolit, aby si přisvojili ještě více mého času. Pokuste se mě zastavit a osobně zjistíte, proč o mně říkají, že jsem jediný čaroděj, kterého se Voldemort kdy obával."_

_A pak se otočil na patě a zamířil ke dveřím, zatímco se závěsy kolem ministra rozpadly v prach. Oheň se naštěstí nerozšířil, ale zvolna přestal hořet spolu s voskem odkapávajícím ze svícnů po celé místnosti._

„_Po-počkej, Bru-Brumbále!" zvolal za ním Popletal._

_Brumbál se zastavil ve dveřích a obrátil se na něj._

„_Vezmi si s sebou madam Bonesovou a pár bystrozorů," smiloval se Popletal, hlas mu zakolísal, a tak se zamračil a rukou se dotkl svého spánku._

„_Za co ti mám jen poděkovat, Kornélie?" nadhodil Albus, než pokračoval v cestě, jako by se právě mezi ním a ministrem odehrála poklidná a obyčejná konverzace._

„No, to tedy rozhodně pár věcí vysvětluje," poukázal Severus a Brumbál si povzdechl.

„Neovládl jsem se."

„To by nedokázal žádný příčetný člověk. A mimoto – kdybyste to neučinil, asi by to nedopadlo tak dobře," zmínil se Severus, věda, že se Brumbál bojí, jestli není třeba za jeho dosti plamenný výbuch obviňovat jeho zranění hlavy.

Brumbál po chvíli přikývl. Usoudil, že prostě pokročí k něčemu dalšímu. Uklidnil se a pak spočinul očima na Severusovi.

Uplynula dlouhá doba, než ho Severus vybídl: „Viděl jste to, že ano?"

„To, jak se Raddleova kletba minula účinkem? Ano, ačkoliv musím připustit, že jsem jen sotva dokázal uvěřit tomu, co vidím. Opravdu jsi v pořádku?"

Severus přikývl. „Věřím, že ano, i když nerozumím tomu proč. Necítil jsem skoro žádnou bolest a i ta trocha, kterou jsem vnímal, se zdála jen o něco horší než lehké podráždění - spíš než cokoliv jiného."

„Nemáš tedy ani zdání?"

„Částečně bych rád řekl, že je snad jeho magie oslabená, jenže v jeho kouzle stále zůstávalo hodně moci. Cítil jsem, jak se mnou jeho magie hrne, těsně pod kůží, ale nebolelo to, třebaže by rozhodně mělo."

„Opravdu podivuhodné. No, když už jsme tedy v bezpečí, necháme madam Pomfreyovou, aby tě prohlédla."

„Samozřejmě," podvolil se, než Brumbál zavolal domácího skřítka a požádal ho, aby uvědomil madam Pomfreyovou, aby přišla do jeho kanceláře.

O pár minut později dorazila a nesla s sebou pouzdro s lékařskými přípravky.

„Já jsem ale nebyl zraněn, madam Pomfreyová," uvedl Severus, lehce pobavený její připraveností.

„To posoudím sama," podotkla trpce, vytáhla hůlku a mávla s ní nad ním.

Pak se zarazila.

„Co jsi objevila, Poppy?" zeptal se Brumbál.

Pomfreyová zavrtěla hlavou. „Nejsem si jistá, ale nevadilo by ti, kdybys mi řekl, proč přesně jsi mě zavolal, abych Severuse prohlédla?"

„Odpusť. Jen jsme se chtěli ujistit, že na něm Voldemortova neúspěšná kletba nezanechala žádné negativní následky," klidně vysvětlil Brumbál.

„A o jaké kouzlo šlo…?" vybídla ho Pomfreyová.

„_Crucio Maxima_," odpověděl Brumbál, třebaže jeho hlas už nebyl zcela klidný.

„Dobrotivý Merline!" vyjekla Pomfreyová a okamžitě znovu mávla hůlkou, aby tentokrát provedla přesnější a mocnější diagnostické kouzlo.

Pak se uklidnila a zamračila kvůli svým zjištěním.

„Madam Pomfreyová, mohla byste se nám svěřit?" zeptal se Severus, když už od té doby uplynulo několik vteřin.

„Ach, ano, samozřejmě. Pardon. Jen se tomu snažím přijít na kloub," informovala je. „Vidím stopy po kletbě, ve skutečnosti velké stopy, jenže poškození nervů, které bych očekávala, že najdu spolu s tím, není přítomno, a to nedává smysl vzhledem k tomu, nakolik jsou přítomny pozůstatky kletby."

„Takže kletbě něco zabránilo, aby se dostala k nervům? To by vysvětlovalo, proč jsem cítil jen slabou bolest," uvažoval Severus.

„Tady, nechte mě, abych se podívala," požádala a posunkem Severusovi naznačila, aby natáhl ruku, aby mohla provést hlubší skenování.

Brumbál a Severus ji sledovali při práci, dychtiví po vysvětlení.

„To je divné," prohlásila.

„Vaše nad míru poučné informace jsou doopravdy převratné." Severus se bezmála ušklíbl. Vyčerpání jeho netrpělivost ještě zhoršovalo.

Pomfreyová ignorovala jeho sarkasmus a vzhlédla k nim. „Objevila jsem Harryho magický podpis a kolem všech nervů je přítomen nějaký druh… obalového krytí. To je to, co muselo zabránit kletbě, aby tě poranila. Máš v sobě vnitřní štít."

Severus zamrkal, zatímco Brumbál pozvedl obočí.

„A tato ochrana zablokovala nepromíjitelnou? Jak je to možné?" zeptal se Severus.

„Myslím, že důležitější otázka zní – jak se tam ta ochrana vůbec dostala?" vyjádřil se Albus.

ooOoo

Harryho ani nepřekvapilo, že mu madam Pomfreyová brzy po probuzení sdělila, že má zajít k Brumbálovi do kanceláře, aby tam zodpověděl pár otázek. A tak, když do ředitelny vstoupil, cítil se připravený, ať už to setkání povede kamkoliv.

„Ach, Harry, dobré ráno. Citronový drops?" zeptal se Brumbál.

„Děkuji vám, pane řediteli," odpověděl Harry, vzal si sladkost a usadil se do nabízeného křesla.

„Ostatní tu hned budou," informoval ho ředitel.

Madam Pomfreyová byla v současné době s Creeveyovými na ošetřovně, ale dorazí, jakmile bude moci, a profesor Snape a profesorka Sproutová už byli na cestě.

Dennisova rodina se v doprovodu profesorky McGonagallové ukázala, když Harry opouštěl ošetřovnu. Následovala scéna, která v Harrym zůstane nadosmrti. Výrazy v jejich tvářích… byly nepopsatelné. Harrymu bylo jasné, že to bylo pro všechny vymodlené setkání, zejména když už věděl, že je Dennis z lykantropie vyléčený.

„Jak ti jdou hodiny s profesorkou Sproutovou?" zajímal se Brumbál, aby ještě nezačal diskuzi ohledně událostí z minulé noci.

„Moc dobře, pane. Hodně mi pomáhá pohlcovací krychle - chci vám za ni ještě jednou poděkovat. Teď už do svých kouzel tolik síly nedávám a profesorka Sproutová říká, že se moje sebekontrola hodně zlepšila," vykládal Harry a pochopitelně na to byl hrdý. „Myslím, že už bych brzy mohl začít i s ochrannou stránkou hadího jazyka."

„Jsem rád, že ti ta krychle tak pomáhá, a jsem si jistý, že dostaneš ochrannou stránku hadího jazyka brzy do ruky stejně jako tu léčebnou," ujistil ho Brumbál, než se zeptal na něco jiného. „A co asistování madam Pomfreyové? V krátkosti se zmínila, že teď zkoušíš nějaké jiné věci, ale víc to nerozvedla."

„No, pár lidí mě žádalo, jestli bych nemohl odstranit jejich jizvy, a tak jsem se rozhodl, že se na to zaměřím. Dokážu nechat vyblednout čerstvé jizvy a někdy je i nechat zcela zmizet, obzvláště takové, které jsou třeba jen týden staré, ale ty starší, které jsem se pokoušel léčit… Tam to prostě nefungovalo." Harry lehce frustrovaně pokrčil rameny.

„Hmm, a proč si myslíš, že k tomu dochází?" zajímal se Brumbál.

„Myslím, že je to proto, že ve skutečnosti rozpouštím zjizvenou tkáň a používám ji, aby pomohla té okolní zdravé, aby vyplnila „prázdné" místo, avšak u starších jizev je tkáň v okolí jizvy už usazená. Nevím, jak to jinak popsat. Každopádně kvůli tomu nedokážu léčit staré jizvy, protože jakmile začnu rozkládat zjizvenou tkáň, už tam není nic, co by ji nahradilo, takže musím přestat. Pochybuji, že by na jejím místě chtěli lidi díru."

Brumbál souhlasně pokýval hlavou. „Chápu, že je to problém."

„Nemáte… nemáte nějaký nápad, který by pomohl?" zeptal se Harry.

Brumbál se poškrábal na bradě. „Problém spočívá v tom, že je zdravá tkáň kolem staré jizvy již pevně usazená a nepoddajná, že?"

„Nepoddajná?" podivil se Harry, protože si nebyl tím slovem zcela jistý.

„Nepružná nebo schopná měnit tvar."

Harry přikývl. „Jo. Je to jakoby kolem sebe zdravá tkáň utvořila nějaké hranice, na místě, kde by měla existovat."

„Nuže, pak navrhuji přesunout ty hranice, ačkoliv to bude mít za následek poněkud… nepříjemnou práci," nadnesl Brumbál.

Harry byl chvíli zticha a přemýšlel o tom.

*Ten jeho nápad zní slibně,* vyjádřila se Coral. *Svým způsobem to bude jako zkoušet pracovat na mladé jizvě. *

*Ale tím budu muset porušit zdravou tkáň,* namítal Harry, než si na tu myšlenku zvykl a přikývl. *Avšak poškození, které způsobím, budu schopen vyléčit a znecitlivění té oblasti nebude problém. Takže to bude, jak jsi říkala – jako léčit mladou jizvu, což je snadné, když se k tomu dostanu. Ale budu muset léčenou osobu předem varovat, co chci udělat. *

Brumbál je poslouchal, ale neřekl nic, nechal Harryho, aby si to promyslel sám. Teprve pak dorazili Severus a Pomona.

„Dobré ráno, pane řediteli, pane Pottere," pozdravil Snape a věnoval jim uznalé pokývnutí, než jim Sproutová také popřála dobré ráno. Oba profesoři zdvořile odmítli citronové bonbony, které jim Albus nabídl.

„A jak je ti, Harry? Ještě stále tě bolí hlava?" zeptala se profesorka Sproutová, jakmile se všichni usadili.

„Teď už to není tak zlé," odpověděl Harry s pokrčením ramen. Nebyl si jistý, jak má reagovat na její zájem.

„Kdyby to začalo být příliš, tak nám řekni," podotkla Sproutová vážně.

Harry přikývl a pohlédl na profesora Snapea a ředitele, kteří očividně sdíleli její pocity.

„Nuže, Harry," začal ředitel a samotný jeho tón Harrymu sdělil, že je tlachání konec. „Domnívám se správně, že jsi včera zažil podobnou vizi, jakou jsi měl tohle léto?"

„Ano, pane," oznámil a zadíval se na profesora Snapea, když si vybavil, čeho byl svědkem.

„Mohl bys nám povědět, co jsi viděl?" vyptával se Brumbál dál.

„Jistě," odpověděl, a ačkoliv nechápal, proč to chtějí vědět, došlo mu, že jistě musí mít důvod. Že by se obávali, jak se ohledně toho cítí? „První věc, kterou jsem viděl, byl Dennis, který se právě přesouval do kruhu. Myslím, že ta vize začala v té chvíli kvůli tomu, jak vzrušený tehdy Voldemort byl."

Brumbál a Snape přikývli, souhlasili s Harryho zhodnocením.

Harry pak pokračoval, pověděl jim, jak začal být Voldemort rozhněvaný, když profesor Snape zabil Nagini a dva lidi u ochran. Profesorka Sproutová vypadala posmutněle, když slyšela Harryho vyprávění, protože se jí nelíbilo, že byl Harry nucen to vidět. On tím však po pravdě rozrušený nebyl. Od té doby, co se setkal se Šedohřbetem, přijal ve svém nitru krutou skutečnost, že milosrdenství nemusí být vždy praktické.

Být toho svědkem samozřejmě nebylo to samé jako to osobně provést. A Harry přemýšlel, jestli by byl schopen udělat to samé, co profesor Snape, kdyby se do takové situace dostal. Nebyla to příjemná věc na úvahy, ale neměl vyhnutí.

Harryho myšlenky přerušilo náhlé zaťukání na dveře, které pobídlo ředitele, aby vpustil madam Pomfreyovou.

„Omlouvám se za zpoždění, ale měla jsem pocit, že budou Creeveyovi potřebovat trochu útěchy, než jim poskytnu soukromí," konstatovala, když vešla.

„Žádný problém, Poppy. Šlo všechno dobře?" zeptal se Brumbál.

„Ano. Vezmeme-li do úvahy, čím vším si ten chlapec prošel, vede si docela dobře a teď, když je s ním jeho rodina, bude jistě časem schopen přes všechno se překlenout," informovala je Poppy, než si vyčarovala křeslo a usadila se. „Takže, co jsem zmeškala?"

Poppy samozřejmě věděla, co se stalo během rituálu (už jí to předchozí noci řekli), ale netušila, jak závažný vliv to mělo na Harryho.

„Harry nám právě povídal, co viděl minulou noc," sdělila jí Sproutová.

Brumbál poté v hrubých obrysech shrnul Harryho sen, než na něj kývl, aby pokračoval. Harry začal znovu mluvit, až se dostal k části, ve které Voldemort seslal na profesora Snapea silnou kletbu_ Cruciatus_.

Tam se Harry pochopitelně zarazil a nedokázal se udržet, aby na mistra lektvarů nepohlédl.

„Voldemort se skutečně bál, když se zdálo, že to kouzlo neúčinkuje, pane," pověděl mu Harry nakonec.

„On se _bál_?" ujišťovala se profesorka Sproutová užasle (třebaže ji šokovalo, už když slyšela o _Crucio Maxima_).

Harry přikývl. „To bylo jedinkrát, co jsem z něj cítil naprostý strach."

„Severusova odolnost vůči kletbě Voldemorta bez pochyb rozrušila, což není žádné překvapení," podotkl Brumbál, než se zaměřil na Harryho. „Ale já myslím, že bychom všichni rádi pochopili, co tuto tajemnou odolnost způsobilo. A jestli se to dá použít…"

Harry zamrkal, když se Coral na jeho zápěstí pohnula.

*Myslíš…?* zasyčela tiše.

„Harry, madam Pomfreyová profesora Snapea brzy poté, co jsme minulou noc dorazili po výslechu na Ministerstvu, prohlédla a našla stopy tvého magického podpisu obalující jeho nervy," vysvětlil Brumbál. „Víš, jak se tam dostaly?"

Harry se kousl do rtu, náhle si vybavil rozhovor, který vedl se svým profesorem poté, co objevil bílou magii, aniž by to komukoliv řekl. Obával se na profesora byť jen pohlédnout, byl si jistý, že by v jeho očích zahlédl zklamání.

Nedokázal uvěřit, že udělal znovu tu samou chybu!

„Harry?" vyzvala ho profesorka Sproutová, která si všimla jeho nervozity.

*Můžeš jim to klidně říct,* radila mu Coral. *Oni už asi stejně mají teorii, která je dosti blízko pravdě.*

„Stalo se to loni na Halloween," promluvil Harry nakonec.

Brumbál a ostatní vykulili oči, když si dali kousky této skládačky dohromady.

„Tehdy, když jsem profesora léčil," pronesl s pohledem upřeným na Snapea, „jsem u něj našel zbytky kletby a tenkou magickou… membránu, která pokrývala jeho nervy, ale byla potrhaná a některé nervy byly odhalené a poškozené," vysvětlil Harry. „Použil jsem hadí jazyk, abych tu membránu opravil a posílil."

„Pozoruhodné," zašeptal Brumbál, zatímco přemýšlel.

„Ta membrána už tam byla?" zeptal se Snape, neschopen zbavit se překvapení ve svém hlasu.

Harry se zamračil. „Jo, neměla by?"

„Ne, Harry," vysvětlila mu Pomfreyová. „Podle případů z Ministerstva, které jsem studovala, se u žádného důkladně vyšetřeného pacienta, na kterého byl seslán _Cruciatus_, nevyskytovalo nic ani vzdáleně podobného tomu, co jsi zde popsal," vysvětlila mu Pomfreyová.

„Ale co tady profesor?" opáčil Harry a dumal přitom nad tím, proč Snapeovu ochranu neobjevila minulý rok, když se dostal na ošetřovnu.

„Diagnostická kouzla, která jsem loni použila, nebyla tak mocná, abych něco podobného odhalila, a já neměla k jejich sesílání žádný důvod," odpověděla Pomfreyová.

„Dobře, ale jak se tam ta membrána prvně vůbec dostala?" zeptal se Severus, který chtěl, aby se věci trochu hnuly.

„Pokud se nemýlím, je to kvůli tomu, kolikrát jsi byl za ty roky té kletbě vystaven," teoretizoval Brumbál vážně.

„To by to vysvětlovalo," souhlasila tiše Pomfreyová.

„To ano, ale stejně žasnu, že by něco dokázalo odolat Voldemortovu _Cruciu_, natož v kombinaci s _Maxima_," vložila se do toho Sproutová.

„To je opravdu podivuhodné," souhlasil Brumbál.

„Um, omlouvám se, ale jak moc to kouzlo _Maxima_ ovlivní?" ozval se Harry po chvíli. „Myslím tím… jestli to ten efekt zdvojnásobí nebo co se stane?"

Pomfreyová a ostatní profesoři na sebe pohlédli, než se obrátili na ředitele. Jak na to měli odpovědět? Koneckonců to byla oprávněná otázka a Harry, bez ohledu na to, jak temná byla pravda, si zasloužil, aby mu to řekli.

Brumbál potlačil povzdech, věda, že veškerá odpovědnost zbyla na něj.

„Třebaže mám jisté výhrady k tomu, abych ti to řekl, mám pocit, že si tvá otázka zaslouží velmi přesnou odpověď… vzhledem ke všemu, co se stalo. Také připouštím, že ta odpověď může prospět i jiným způsobem," dodal tiše, ocelově modrýma očima se setkal s Harryho zelenýma.

Harry zvolna přikývl, zatímco si lámal hlavu nad tím, jestli chce tu odpověď vůbec znát.

„Longbottomovi," začal Brumbál. „Víš, že byli vystaveni nepromíjitelné kletbě, ale to, co nevíš, je, že se do svého současného stavu nedostali přesně stejným způsobem."

Pomfreyová otevřela ústa. Nebylo pochyb, že chtěla zpochybnit moudrost toho, aby se tu probírali Longbottomovi, ale nakonec se rozhodla jinak.

„Alice Longbottomová byla vystavena mnohočetným kletbám od čtyř různých lidí skoro nepřetržitě celou hodinu." Brumbálův hlas byl oproštěný od všech emocí, ale bolest vypovídající o pravdě byla v jeho očích zcela evidentní. „Frank Longbottom však nebyl. On obdržel jediné _Crucio Maxima_ udržované téměř patnáct vteřin."

Harry se pokusil potlačit náhle utvořený knedlík v krku, když si vybavil, jak křehce pan Longbottom vypadal ve své posteli, v podstatě komatózní, zatímco se jeho žena bezcílně potulovala po pokoji.

„Pro…" Slova mu nejprve odumřela na rtech, ale pak se Harry pokusil ztěžka polknout. „Proč něco takového udělali?"

Brumbálovi ztmavly oči. „Brzy po Voldemortově pádu začalo určité množství Smtijedů hledat odpovědi. Tito čtyři, Bartemius Skrk mladší a Lestrangeovi věřili, že Longbottomovi vědí, co se jejich mistrovi stalo, protože byli do války značně zapleteni."

Harrymu se rozšířily oči, nemohl než se zeptat. „A věděli to?"

„Ano, ale neprozradili nic. Víme o tom, protože Starostolec vyslýchal jednoho z Lestrangeových pod Veritasérem. Dokonce, i když byli Longbottomovi u konce se svými silami, odmítli jim prozradit cokoliv z toho, co věděli."

Harry se kousl do rtu, snažil se pochopit oběť, kterou Longbottomovi učinili. A to všechno kvůli tajemství, které už tajemstvím nebylo – příčině Voldemortova pádu.

_Kvůli němu._

Rozechvěle vydechl a ucítil, že mu profesorka Sproutová položila ruku na rameno.

„Znali větší tajemství, která bylo nutno udržet pod pokličkou, než tvoji účast na Voldemortově pádu, Harry," sdělil mu Brumbál, správně se domnívaje, kam Harryho myšlenky zamířily. „Jejich neochvějný vzdor tváří v tvář takové kruté bolesti ochránil mnoho lidí a pomohl jim, ne jen tobě. Nedovol, aby špatně zacílená vina jejich oběť nějak zohyzdila."

Harry se zklidnil. Věděl, že má ředitel pravdu. Nebyla to jeho chyba, ale bylo těžké nemyslet na to, že kdyby jeho nebylo, možná by tady pro Nevilla stále byli. Ale pak mu, i bez Brumbálových slov, došlo, že taková myšlenka byla vážně hloupá. Kdyby jeho nebylo (nebo kdyby se mu nestalo to, co se mu stalo), Voldemort tady mohl být třeba dalších deset let, zabíjel by a zranil by bezpočet dalších. A taky – jak si mohl dovolit nechat se rozptýlit zbytečnou vinou? Měl by se soustředit na to, co má udělat. Měl by udělat všechno, aby jejich oběť uctil. Všechno, co mohl, aby zabránil opakování toho, co se Longbottomovým stalo.

Harry naplněný novým odhodláním přikývl. Byl s Brumbálem zajedno a Sproutové byl vděčný za chápavý dotek.

„Takže… co budeme dělat teď?" zeptala se madam Pomfreyová, když ten dojemný moment pominul.

„Pokud pana Pottera znám dobře, pak věřím, že bude vědět," prohlásil profesor Snape, díky čemuž k němu Harry vzhlédl a spojil s ním svůj pohled.

Chlapec se kousl do rtu, než krátce přikývl a povytáhl svůj rukáv, aby odhalil Coral. Brumbál a ostatní to všechno sledovali s očekáváním, když profesor Snape vstal a natáhl k Harrymu ruku.

Harry s Coral okolo svého zápěstí sevřel Snapeovu dlaň a jeho schopnost hadího jazyka odpověděla na jeho záměr.

Rozvinul svou magii a před očima se mu okamžitě objevily obrazy.

Membrána ochranné magie pokrývající profesorovy nervy a ohniska reziduí černé kletby tam ležely osamoceně. Harryho pozornost upoutala barva reziduí, protože si vzpomněl, že ta, kterou viděl minulý rok, nebyla ani zdaleka tak tmavá či hutná, ale pak se jeho pozornost rychle přesunula jinam.

Ochranná vrstva byla jen sotva poškozená, tu a tam se na ní vyskytovaly mírné prasklinky, ale to nebyla ta nejvíce ohromující věc. Ona se sama opravovala. Dělo se to pomalu, jen velmi pomalu, ale ten ochranný film se sám uzdravoval.

Bylo to úžasné.

„Harry?" vybídla ho profesorka Sproutová a on se díky tomu stáhl a zamrkal mistrovi lektvarů do tváře.

„Samo se to opravuje," dostal ze sebe.

„Jak moc je to poškozené?" zeptala se Pomfreyová s očima rozšířenýma nad jeho slovy.

„Ne nijak moc, ale mělo to na zotavení jen málo času," odpověděl Harry.

„Albusi, kdyby se to dalo využít a, nevím, třeba z toho vytvořit nějakou vakcínu…" nadhodila Pomfreyová, když se dala dohromady. Tohle byla koneckonců velká věc.

„Bohužel upřímně pochybuji, že by se to dalo tak lehce zavřít do lahvičky a distribuovat jako bílá magie," vyjádřil se Severus. „Ovšem existují i jiné cesty. Mudlové dokážou z jednoho člověka vzít živou tkáň a přenést ji do jiného."

„Transplantace orgánů," potvrdila Pomfreyová s přikývnutím, třebaže vypadala lehce sklíčeně tou zdánlivě náhodnou zmínkou.

„Kam tím míříš, Severusi?" vyzval ho Brumbál, zmatený ale zaujatý.

„Myslím tím, že by snad byla možná transplantace této membrány a že by se to dalo přirovnat k transplantaci kostní dřeně v mudlovském světě."

Pomfreyová a Harry zvolna přikývli, oni byli schopni Severuse pochopit spíše než Albus a Pomona díky výzkumu, který prováděli, aby zdokonalili Harryho hadí jazyk a celkově jeho vědomosti v lékařském odvětví.

„Transplantace kostní dřeně?" zopakoval Brumbál. Věděl, že kostní dřeň existuje, ale neměl tušení, že bylo možné ji transplantovat.

„Abych to zjednodušil – u pacienta, který potřebuje zdravou kostní dřeň (obvykle poté, co prodělal nějaký intenzivní druh terapie), vyjme doktor z dárce zdravou kostní dřeň a transplantuje ji do pacienta, jehož tělo si ji přesune do svých kostí, kde se ta tkáň začne množit a znovu navodí přirozenou tvorbu krevních buněk," vysvětlil Severus.

„Severusi, snažím se tě sledovat, ale jde to trochu mimo mě," podotkla Pomona omluvně.

„Odpusť. Co se snažím říct je, že věřím, že by se tato membrána dala „transplantovat" a že by výsledný efekt byl podobný jako u transplantace kostní dřeně, protože bude „pacientovi" potřeba dodat jen malý kousek, aby nakonec získal svou vlastní ochranu."

„Protože si transplantovaná membrána najde své místo a umožní pacientovu tělu, aby dokončil její výstavbu?" zajímal se Brumbál.

Severus přikývl. „Ano, přesně to jsem měl na mysli."

„Rozhodně to zní jako možnost," souhlasila Pomfreyová, zatímco ostatní alespoň kývli na důkaz mírného souhlasu.

„Pane Pottere, myslíte si, že byste dokázal tu membránu okopírovat a vpravit ji do někoho, řekněme… do sebe?" zeptal se Snape po chvíli.

„Myslím, že ano, profesore," odpověděl Harry.

„Severusi, nejsem si jistá, jestli je to dobrý nápad. Právě jsme se dozvěděli o její existenci. Co když je tak jedinečná kvůli tvým zkušenostem?" nabádala ho Sproutová. „Nemáme tušení, jaké jsou její plné schopnosti nebo jestli nebude mít nějaké negativní účinky, pokud ji Harry vloží do sebe, natož do někoho jiného."

„Ale je v ní trochu mé magie, paní profesorko," namítal Harry tiše.

„Ano, ale ušité na míru speciálně pro profesora Snapea, aby opravovala a posilovala už jeho existující ochrannou vrstvu," odvětila Sproutová.

„Otevřeně, nevidím důvod, proč by si ji pan Potter nemohl přizpůsobit," vložil se do toho Severus. „Avšak tvoje obezřetnost je asi moudrá, i když si nemyslím, že bychom měli takovou výhodu odsouvat někam stranou."

„Jen říkám, že bychom neměli nic uspěchat," upozornila ho Sproutová jemně.

„S Temným pánem na krku si možná časový luxus nebudeme moci dovolit. Musíme získat každou výhodu, kterou máme k dispozici tak rychle a kvalitně, jak jen můžeme."

Brumbál zamyšleně zamručel. „Souhlasím… se Severusem."

Harry, který přecházel pohledem tam a zpět mezi Snapem a Sproutovou, zatímco se ti dva zdvořile dohadovali, pohlédl na Coral a doufal, že od ní dostane nějakou radu.

*Souhlasím s profesorem Snapem a panem ředitelem,* sdělila mu Coral tiše. *Nikdy nemůžeme být dost připravení.*

Harry přikývl, nechtěl vyvracet logiku, když na něj Pomfreyová a ostatní opět přesunuli svou pozornost.

„Rád bych to zkusil," pronesl Harry a v duchu si spočítal, že je neděle, takže dnešek bude na vyzkoušení aplikace ochrany nejlepší.

„Tak dobře, Harry. Pokud s tím bude madam Pomfreyová souhlasit, můžeš to zkusit. Tady, jestli je ti to příjemné?" navrhl Brumbál a pohlédl na lékouzelnici a ještě na Sproutovou, od které obdržel souhlasné přikývnutí.

„Nemám námitek, zejména když v současné chvíli okupují ošetřovnu Creeveyovi," potvrdila Pomfreyová, vstala a přeměnila své křeslo na lehátko. „Klidně ho budu kontrolovat zde. A domnívám se, že to provedeme teď, že ano?"

Brumbál také přikývl a postavil se.

Harry vstal z křesla, které nechala Sproutová pohotově zmizet, a přešel k jednoduchému lehátku mezi Pomfreyovou a Snapem. Brumbál mávl hůlkou a znovu zašel za stůl, aby měl Harry trochu víc prostoru, což ocenil.

„Až budeš připravený, Harry," oznámil Brumbál, postavil se vedle stolu a Sproutová se přesunula na druhou stranu.

„Dobře," řekl Harry, a když Coral zvedla hlavičku, pohlédl na Snapea. „Začnu tím kopírováním. Mělo by mi to trvat jen chvilku, profesore."

Severus přikývl, že rozumí, a znovu zvedl ruku, kterou Harry přijal.

„Myslím, že se pro teď zaměřím jen na to, abych tu membránu umístil na svou levou ruku," informoval je Harry. „Jen pro případ."

„Právě jsem to chtěla navrhnout," podotkla Pomfreyová s úsměvem, když se Harry dal do práce.

Harry od Snapea brzy získal, co potřeboval, a pak se rychle natáhl, tiše mumlaje hadím jazykem, zatímco Coral kmitala jazýčkem nad jeho zápěstím, jak jí proudila magie.

Používat hadí jazyk sám na sebe bylo trochu divné, protože ho většinu času užíval výhradně na ostatní, ale byl si svými schopnostmi jistý.

To, co zkopíroval od Snapea, vzal za matrici a pak se zaměřil na to, aby do ní včlenil trochu své magie a dovolil jí, aby po ní postupně stékala a potahovala jeho nervy jako kůže. Začal na dlani a doufal, že se membrána rozšíří a přejde až na špičky prstů a zápěstí. Byla to těžká práce a nejobtížnější bylo bránit surové magii, která membránu vytvářela, aby se přesouvala jinam. I přesto to ale šlo dobře, nebo alespoň do té doby, než ucítil podivné chvění, které začalo v jeho dlani a pulzem se rozšiřovalo do celého jeho těla.

*Harry!* vyjekla Coral.

A to byla poslední věc, kterou Harry slyšel, než věděl… že je něco strašně v nepořádku.

Čas jakoby ustrnul, zatímco se mu v hlavě ozývala slova, která mu profesor Snape řekl skoro před rokem.

_Věci se mohou pokazit…_

Ta slova se v jeho hlavě neustále odrážela ozvěnou, než se zcela nepochopitelně stočila do něčeho zcela křehkého ale neústupného. Měl pocit, jako by přes jeho ruku najednou přejel těžký olověný válec, než se ta tíha rozšířila, přenesla se na celé jeho tělo a začala ho dusit. Cítil, jak ho celého mačká nepředstavitelná síla, desetkrát horší než u přemisťování a zmatenější než při cestování přenášedlem.

Nemohl dýchat, jako by měl na hrudi obrovskou tvárnici i s bratrancem, který na ní seděl. Pokusil se tu tíhu odsunout rukama, ale nemělo to žádný účinek, jeho paže odmítly spolupracovat a on si byl jistý, že jimi mlátí okolo sebe.

Zkusil ji odtlačit svou magií, přerušit to nesnesitelné mačkání, ale bylo to asi stejně efektivní jako použít prst, aby otevřel dveře od trezoru.

Pak ztratil vědomí.

ooOoo

Všichni okamžitě věděli, že je něco v nepořádku, když začala Coral hystericky syčet a Harry ztuhnul, tvář se mu zkřivila něčím, co si mohli vyložit jen jako bolest.

Severus střelil pohledem po Pomfreyové, která nad ním okamžitě začala mávat hůlkou.

„Co se děje, Poppy?!" vyjekla Sproutová, zatímco Harry zápasil o dech.

„Já… já nevím, ale ta ochrana, kterou vybudoval, zkolabovala."

Sproutová zalapala po dechu, oči se jí rozšířily děsem, když to pochopila. „Jako hrad…" vydechla.

„Cože?" vybídl ji Albus.

„Jednou mi řekl, že ochranná stránka hadího jazyka je jako stavba hradu. Řekl tehdy: _Pokud špatně postavíte zdi, spadnou na vás. Musíte správně umísťovat kameny_," odpověděla.

Severus mumlavě zaklel, když si vybavil, že o tom četl v _Umění hadího jazyka_ a že si to Sproutová vyvodila správně.

„Ale tohle není…" začala Pomfreyová, užuž se chtěla začít hádat, že se Harry pokoušel o léčení ne o ochranu, ale pak si najednou uvědomila…

Jak mohli být tak hloupí?

Nicméně než se mohla v duchu okřiknout, Harry prudce vyletěl do sedu, otevřel oči, zahekal, jak do sebe nasál vzduch a začal kolem sebe šmátrat, aby se něčeho chytil, s Coral stále kolem svého zápěstí.

Sproutová se k němu přihrnula, poplácávala ho po zádech a pomáhala mu udržovat balanc. „Klid, Harry, jen se soustřeď na dýchání."

*Coral?* pokusil se říct, než ucítil, jak se stáhla kolem jeho zápěstí.

*Moc rychle jsi přesunoval magii a ochrana zkolabovala,* odpověděla Coral. *Promiň. Uvědomila jsem si to příliš pozdě.*

*Měl jsem pocit, jako by mě něco drtilo,* informoval ji, zatímco se spoléhal na Sproutovou, že ho udrží zpříma.

*Jak se teď cítíš?*

*Všechno mě bolí a jsem unavený, ale jinak dobře, myslím.*

*Možná bys to měl dát vědět i ostatním,* doporučila mu Coral.

Načež Harry otevřel oči a vzhlédl k profesorům, kteří ho sice těsně obklopovali, ale ne natolik, aby se na něj nějak mačkali.

„Jsem v pořádku. Jen jsem to zkoušel moc rychle," vytlačil ze sebe.

„Myslím, že to bylo víc než jen to, Harry," pronesla Pomfreyová a sklonila hůlku, když nenašla žádné trvalé poškození.

„Co tím myslíte?" zeptal se Harry s dechem už pod kontrolou.

„Myslím, že jsi právě zkoušel ochrannou stránku hadího jazyka."

Na to Harry vykulil oči a Coral zamrkala.

*Víš, Harry, myslím, že by mohla mít pravdu.*


	35. Chapter 29

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, Czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

Otázky od čtenářů:

_Severusovo temné znamení – _Ačkoliv jsem si jistá, že by si Voldemort mučení Severuse skrz temné znamení užíval, měl důležitější věci na práci, než aby se ho snažil přivolat a nechal jeho znamení pálit. A nejen to, mám dojem, že v kánonu nebylo ani specifikováno, jestli si Voldemort vůbec dokázal vybrat, čí znamení na tak velkou vzdálenost aktivuje.

_Severusova ochrana vůči Cruciatu – _To, že bylo jeho tělo kletbě dlouhodobě vystaveno, způsobilo, že začalo hledat způsob, jak minimalizovat veškerá poškození (jako třeba znecitlivěním), ale bylo to možné jen díky jeho ochotě podstupovat mučení, aby ochránil ostatní – takže to byla _obětní magie_.

_Hadí jazyk Harryho z budoucnosti – _Ano, používal ho, ale ne tak široce jako současný Harry, protože neměl tolik možností k experimentování. Jeho prioritou bylo přežití.

_Je Severus nějaký unikátní typ čaroděje? – _Po pravdě, ještě jsem se nerozhodla, ale zřejmě bych řekla, že ne. Ovšem, rozhodně je to mocný čaroděj, takový, který z nutnosti používá magii více, než by mnozí považovali u „průměrného čaroděje" za možné.

_Relikvie smrti – _Kvůli tomu, aby se všechno ještě víc nezkomplikovalo, v tomto příběhu neexistují.

_Voldemortův deník – _Pro účely tohoto příběhu je deník předmětem černé magie, který Voldemort vytvořil. Představte si ho jako magický portrét, ale daleko mocnější – který si po celou tu dobu uchoval svou osobnost a doufal, že bude moci tím, kdo ho najde, manipulovat a směrovat ho. (PP: V povídce ho už Severus zničil;-)

**Kapitola 29 – Ztráta**

Pro Severuse byl následující týden strastiplný. Nikdy nebyl tím, kdo by si liboval ve slávě. A třebaže několikrát ve svém životě zažil okamžiky, kdy si toužebně přál, aby mu vyjádřili uznání a odměnili ho, uvědomil si, že pro něj světla ramp prostě nejsou. Vlastně je nenáviděl.

Colin Creevey z něj byl celý paf a mnoho dalších prvňáčků rovněž. Vlastně… většina studentstva na tom byla obdobně, což bylo vskutku otravné.

A tisk… Odmítal na to vůbec myslet.

Jedinou lehce pozitivní věcí bylo, jak pozorní byli teď studenti v hodinách Lektvarů, ale to mu poskytovalo jen malou útěchu.

Zaměstnanci školy tomu také moc nepomáhali, pokud něco, tak ještě více přiživovali jeho hrdinskou pověst.

Severus měl najednou velmi dobrou představu, jak se cítil Harry, a mohl jen doufat, že se veškerá pozornost namířená na jeho osobu nakonec vytratí a nabere rychlého konce.

Nu, nenabrala.

„No vážně, Severusi, nechápu, proč tě to všechno tak překvapuje," vyjádřil se Filius.

Právě pozdě v noci procházeli po chodbě, což byla jedna z mála chvil, kdy bylo Severusovi dopřáno oddechu.

„Myslel jsem, že teď už bude dávno po všem. U Merlinovy brady, vždyť jsou skoro Vánoce," brblal Severus.

„Opravdu si to neuvědomuješ, že? Nejen že jsi ty děti zachránil před smrtí, ty jsi udělal něco, co se ještě nikomu před tebou nepovedlo - naprosto dokonalým způsobem jsi ošálil Temného pána a ještě k tomu jsi mu unikl," konstatoval Filius. Na konci své řeči zpomalil, jako by tomu mohl jen stěží uvěřit.

„Hmf, unikl? Můžeš si být jistý, že Temný pán už v tomto okamžiku plánuje svou odvetu."

„Ale tebe to, zdá se, ani moc neznepokojuje. Což je možná další důvod, proč je tebou tolik lidí tak… ohromeno. A taky nesmíme zapomínat, že brzy obdržíš Merlinův řád."

Severus na to nic neodpověděl, namísto toho, hledaje rozptýlení, nasměroval své myšlenky jinam. Filius ho nechal být a ještě než odbočil do postranní chodby, popřál mu dobrou noc.

Severus věděl, jaký Voldemort je a že, jak řekl Filiusovi, jistě už plánoval odvetu. Díky Harryho prokleté jizvě také věděl, že je Voldemort velmi vyvedený z míry, a pokud byla Harryho interpretace alespoň trochu správná, začínal být vskutku zoufalý.

To bylo pro Severuse malou útěchou, protože věděl, jak moc byl ten netvor nebezpečný, když ho někdo zahnal do kouta. Brzy něco udělá. Za posledních pár měsíců byl až příliš ticho, aby neučinil ani jediný krok.

ooOoo

Harry mohl jen sotva uvěřit tomu, jak rychle všechny ty měsíce utekly, ačkoliv se rozhodně nenudil. Během dnů byl zaneprázdněný vyučováním, výzkumem a ještě tím, aby pochopil a dokázal použít ochrannou stránku hadího jazyka.

Umisťování ochran šlo pomalu, ale díky panu Leeovi učinil větší pokrok, než očekával. Poté, co panu Leeovi napsal o svém problému a vyptal se ho, jestli nemá na tohle téma nějaké knihy nebo jestli nezná na světě nějakého jiného člověka, který by mluvil hadím jazykem, zatahal pan Lee za několik nitek a byl mu schopen poskytnout pár starých, ručně psaných poznámek jistého zesnulého kouzelníka, který hadím jazykem mluvil. Panu Leeovi to sice chvíli trvalo, ale Harry měl ty staré dokumenty v rukách už někdy od poloviny listopadu.

Bylo tam asi čtyřicet svitků pergamenu pokrytých klikyháky odpředu dozadu. Harry je samozřejmě neviděl - on v nich rozeznal dokonalou angličtinu, trochu kostrbatou a na některých místech těžkopádnou, ale pořád dobře srozumitelnou. Draco a ostatní však na ten nečitelný chaos jen zmateně zírali.

„Uh, Harry, ty to přečteš?" zeptal se Neville.

„Samozřejmě a už mi to odpovědělo na něco, nad čím jsem si lámal hlavu! Tohle mi pomůže, strašně moc. No, vážně," odpověděl Harry nadšeně, aniž by vzhlédl od stránky. Greg a Vince se po sobě podívali. Draco a Neville zamrkali.

„Musí to být psáno hadím jazykem," rozumoval Draco.

Na to Harry zvedl hlavu. „Tak to zřejmě vysvětluje, proč to dokážu přečíst, vzhledem k tomu, že to bylo napsané před stovkou let člověkem, který žil v Indii," pronesl po zamyšlené pauze.

A tak Harry pokračoval ve čtení, ve studiu a v práci. Doufal, že u sebe bude schopen dokončit tvorbu ochran ještě před prázdninami, zejména poté, co objevil tu hlavní část celého postupu – něco, co v poznámkách nazývali „kotvou". V tomto případě byla tou kotvou jeho magická síť, vytvářená jeho jádrem a procházející jeho kostrou, kde byla zafixovaná v kostní dřeni. Kniha, kterou mu madam Pomfreyová věnovala před měsíci, _Proudění magie v nejhlubším nitru_, s tím šla ruku v ruce a poskytla mu prostředky, aby opravdu mohl začít postupovat.

A mimo pokrok v hadím jazyce Harry také skrz Brumbála navázal kontakt s doktorem Pricem. Poté, co se doktor vyptal na stav Longbottomových, souhlasil s jejich prohlídkou, pokud to schválí i jejich současný „opatrovník". Neville byl nadšený a okamžitě dychtivě napsal své babče, aby panu Priceovi dovolila prohlédnout jeho rodiče.

Augusta té myšlence nebyla tak nakloněná, jak by si Neville a Harry přáli, ale také ten návrh úplně nesmetla ze stolu. Harry předpokládal, že za to mohla přímluva od Brumbála. Avšak, i přes počáteční zdráhání ji Neville nakonec po týdnech škemrání dokázal přemluvit - bezpochyby díky slovům jako: „Dlužíme jim aspoň ten pokus." A tak tedy někdy během zimních prázdnin Longbottomovi doktora Price navštíví.

Harry si dál dopisoval se Siriusem a i když nebylo všechno tak, jak by si oba přáli, napětí mezi nimi polevilo a Sirius začínal mít pocit, že je konečně Harryho kmotrem a ne cizincem, který náhodou znával jeho rodiče. Další věcí, která se změnila, bylo Siriusovo zaměstnání. Získal místo lektora a staral se o obyčejné lidi, kteří se chtěli naučit, jak se lépe chránit. Protože byl známý jako bývalý bystrozor, neměl o zákazníky nouzi a práce to pro něj byla, alespoň podle jeho slov, snadná.

Všechno bylo v pořádku a Harry z něj měl radost, až na to, že to nadhazovalo otázku Siriusovy role jako jeho kmotra – zejména, co se týkalo jeho opatrovnictví. Léčitelé mu sdělili, že je zdravý na těle i na duchu, takže se o něj Sirius mohl postarat a očividně si spolu se zaměstnáním sehnal i pěkný velký dům. A ačkoliv Sirius s Harrym otázku opatrovnictví neprobíral, Harry nebyl hloupý. Bylo očividné, že ten muž schraňuje všechny prostředky, aby mu je mohl řádně poskytnout, a kdyby okolnosti byly jiné…

Ale ony nebyly.

Harrymu se při pomyšlení, že si bude muset zvolit, dělalo špatně od žaludku – tedy za předpokladu, že stále ještě možnost volby má.

Prostě to nebylo fér, a tak se Harry rozhodl, že to pro teď pustí z hlavy, i když se ve svém srdci už rozhodnutí učinil.

Všechno ve škole probíhalo tak jako předtím, alespoň z valné většiny. Jedinou viditelnou změnou byl Colin Creevey (návdavkem k obecnému chaosu doprovázejícímu Harryho vzdělávání – všechnu pozornost stranou). Chlapec vyzbrojený fotoaparátem se stal obecným stínem, ale protože Harry věděl, co se málem stalo jeho bratrovi, přetrpěl to, a to zejména, když viděl, jakou úctu chlapec chová k profesoru Snapeovi. Lepší profesor Snape než on. S tím, že ho občas někdo sleduje, se Harry vyrovná.

Přesto nebyly uplynulé měsíce jen nevinné a naplněné radostí. Harryho čas od času zaplavovaly podivné záblesky nočních můr a bolestí z jeho jizvy. Naštěstí mu všechno pomáhal zmírňovat ten „příkop", který Nicholas umístil do jeho mysli, a pomáhalo i to, že prováděl jednoduchou nitrobranu (jen základní, zklidňující cvičení). To, co do jeho mysli prošlo, nedávalo moc smysl a brzy se přinutil to ignorovat, protože když se o tom pokoušel přemýšlet, jen ho rozbolela hlava a odpoutávalo to jeho pozornost od rozvoje ve věcech, nad kterými kontrolu měl. Avšak to málo, co dokázal z jejich spojení vytáhnout, byly emoce strachu, frustrace a zoufalství.

A upřímně, to mu stačilo. Když už musel z Voldemorta něco cítit, pak dával přednost těmto pocitům před radostí, rozčílením a spokojeností.

ooOoo

Draco se na nadcházející prázdniny upřímně řečeno netěšil. Preferoval bezpečí v Bradavicích, a i když věděl, že byl Temný pán zraněn, uklidňovalo ho to jen málo. Nemohl se než obávat, co se asi stane s jeho rodinou, pokud se je Voldemort rozhodne poctít svou návštěvou, zejména poté, co jej jeho kmotr zradil…

Podle dopisů, které obdržel od otce, to sice nevypadalo, že by Temný pán takový kontakt plánoval, ale měl z otcových slov pocit, jako by to jeho rodiče očekávali. Uvažoval, jestli provedou plán, o kterém mluvili se Severusem. Odejdou z Anglie? Uvidí ještě někdy Bradavice? A své přátele? A co Vince a Greg? Jejich rodiny byly svým způsobem ve stejném postavení jako ta jeho. Mají také plán útěku, pokud to bude nutné? A pokud se stane to nejhorší (ať už to bude cokoliv), dostanou vůbec šanci?

Trhnul sebou. Neměl by takhle přemýšlet. A ač nerad, musel připustit, že ještě není dospělý, takže pokud by se Grega a Vince zeptal, jestli mají nějaký plán, mohlo by to zničit všechno, co už jejich rodiče možná připravili. Koneckonců, takové plány bylo nutné udržet v tajnosti, a kdyby je naváděl, aby se poohlédli, co jejich rodina chystá, bylo by to pro ně nebezpečné a jen na škodu. Dokonce ani Draco sám nevěděl přesně, na čem se jeho rodiče a kmotr dohodli, věděl jen, že ten plán existuje, a byl si vědom toho, jak se nejlépe zachovat.

A tak Dracovi nezbylo než doufat, že mají rodiče jeho přátel plány pro případ nepředvídatelných událostí stejně jako jeho rodina…

ooOoo

Nakonec nadešly zimní prázdniny a pro většinu studentů to byly prázdniny dlouho očekávané.

„Takže, jaké máte plány?" zeptal se Draco na cestě na nádraží King´s Cross.

V kupé seděli Harry, Neville, Draco, Vincent a Gregory. Všichni už si nakoupili trochu sladkostí a právě se chystali na další kolo s čokoládovými žabkami.

„Babča se má tento týden setkat s doktorem Pricem a už si do rozvrhu zařadila i schůzku s mými rodiči," odpověděl Neville a naprosto přitom kypěl energií, jiných slov pro to nebylo.

„Tak to jsem rád, kamaráde," vyjádřil se Greg a i ostatní se připojili se svými gratulacemi.

„Jsem rád, že mě babča nakonec vyslechla. Však víte, nejdřív jsem si myslel, že nebude nikdy souhlasit."

„Proč by neměla? Myslím tím, jo jasně, jsou to_ mudlové, _tihle doktoři, ale nestojí to za to to aspoň zkusit?" nadhodil Vince.

„Upřímně, nevyčítal bych jí to," bránil ji Draco. „Taky bych měl své pochybnosti. A vůbec – kolikrát už všichni ti léčitelé slibovali, že jejich léčba jistě zabere, jen aby to pak selhalo?"

Neville zvážněl. „Mnohokrát."

„Myslím, že jim doktor Price dokáže pomoci," nadnesl Harry, který nechtěl, aby Nevilla přepadla sklíčenost. „Myslím tím, alespoň se budou moci na ten problém podívat detailněji, a to je víc, než čeho byli schopni léčitelé."

Neville přikývl a jeho nadějný výraz se vrátil.

„Takže, jsi připravený na předávací ceremoniál, ty jeden držiteli Merlinova řádu?" dobíral si Draco Harryho.

Harry si povzdechl. „Jako bych měl doopravdy možnost volby, jestli jo nebo ne. Pochybuji, že by mi dovolili, abych to zmeškal."

„No, aspoň, že ho dostane i profesor Snape," poukázal Neville.

„Co? Myslíš, že mě nechá, abych se za ním schoval?" zeptal se Harry žertovně (z velké části).

Ostatní se rozesmáli.

*Nemyslím si, že to bude až tak zlé, Harry. Vsadím se, že tam bude dort a tak,* podotkla Coral, než zvesela dodala: *Možná tam pro mě budou mít i myš.*

*To bez pochyby,* připustil Harry s vážnou tváří, když se začalo objevovat nádraží.

ooOoo

Severus si nebyl jistý, má-li se uvolnit nebo se zlobit, že prázdniny konečně začaly.

Otevřel svou skříň a s opovržením pohlédl na své formální hábity – jako by to byla jejich chyba, že bude muset později zavítat na Ministerstvo, kde obdrží svůj Merlinův řád.

Bylo to divné. V původní časové linii by udělal cokoliv, aby se mu dostalo takové cti, ale teď se to z nějakého důvodu zdálo jako ztráta času. Samozřejmě, že to nebylo, jako by jeho zásluhy pro vlkodlaky byly bezcenné, nebo že by jeho práce obecně nebyla něčím, na co by měl být hrdý, to jen že… po takové době, kdy zůstával nedoceněný (alespoň, co se veřejnosti týkalo), měl nakonec pocit, že pro něj získání takového uznání není důležité.

Možná, že to bylo tím, co zažil v budoucnosti, kdy jeho touha po chvále ustoupila stranou a prvořadým se stalo přežití.

Zavrtěl hlavou, alespoň, že nebude jediný, kdo Merlinův řád dostane, a nemohl si pomoci – měl pocit, že bude správné takovou poctu sdílet právě s Harrym.

Zavřel dveře od skříně a přešel do obývacího pokoje, zatímco si lámal hlavu nad tím, jak se tyto prázdniny pro toho chlapce asi vyvinou. Byl si jistý, že si Harry Vánoce s Flamelovými užije, ale upřímně se trochu obával, co se Blacka týkalo.

Podle Albuse léčitelé Blacka uschopnili a ministerské oddělení péče o dítě právě schválilo jeho žádost, ve které se ucházel o Harryho opatrovnictví. Ředitel se Blacka snažil přesvědčit, že je v současné chvíli třeba trpělivosti, nemluvě o tom, že by měl brát ohledy na Harryho pocity, ale ten muž ho vůbec neposlouchal. Jestli někdy…

Na rovinu, všechno se odehrávalo nějak rychleji, než by se Severusovi líbilo, ale on s tím nemohl nic dělat. Jen doufal, že Harrymu Blackova iniciativa nezpůsobí nějaké potíže. Poslední věcí, kterou by ještě na vrch všeho potřeboval, by bylo drama od Blacka. Protože všechno šlo většinou velmi rychle, když byla přítomna takováto, no, hloupá impulzivita.

Severus se posadil a dovolil své mysli bloumat po někdejší budoucnosti…

_Ovzduší právě začínalo houstnout, a to fatálním způsobem. Letní prázdniny před Harryho šestým ročníkem už skoro skončily a Ministerstvo si konečně uvědomilo, že Voldemort se svými následovníky jednoduše nezmizí, pokud je budou ignorovat._

_Aby se všechno ještě víc zamotalo, začal být na obtíž i Black._

„_Proč ho musí učit právě ON?" dotíral na Brumbála._

_Nacházeli se na ústředí Fénixova řádu spolu s většinou členů ústředního vedení – Pošukem, Remusem, Arthurem, Severusem a samozřejmě Blackem a Brumbálem._

„_Myslím si, že je prozíravé, aby se Harry naučil smrtijedský způsob boje od někoho, kdo má v této oblasti nejvíce zkušeností," odpověděl Brumbál klidně._

„_My všichni jsme s nimi bojovali a bojujeme celé roky – někteří z nás dokonce ještě déle než on. Já SÁM mohu Harryho učit a bezpochyby lépe."_

„_Ne, musí to být Severus."_

„_Tak tedy, pokud jsou Severusovy instrukce tak skvělé, proč nedá lekci i nám ostatním?" handrkoval se Black sarkasticky._

„_To by se sice dalo zařídit, ale pochybuji, že by to bylo k něčemu dobré," vložil se do toho Severus._

„_Och a proč to?"_

„_Bylo by to jako se pokoušet naučit starého, hluchého a slepého psa novým kouskům."_

„_Severusi," varoval ho Brumbál, jednoduše, aby odvrátil případnou výměnu kleteb._

„_To stále nezodpovídá mou otázku, proč nemůže mého kmotřence učit někdo jiný," naléhal Black zuřivě, jen sotva držící sebekontrolu, i když mu Brumbál věnoval pohled, který říkal: Nedělej nic hloupého._

„_Vy všichni tady, kromě pana ředitele, bojujete jako bystrozoři," pronesl Severus prostě._

„_A? Co je na tom špatného?" vyptával se Black obranně._

„_Potter nepotřebuje vědět, jak se bránit, ale jak vyhrát. Tím, že ho naučíte bojovat jako bystrozoři, toho nedosáhnete."_

_Pošuk zavrčel._

„_Bystrozoři už přemohli spoustu Smrtijedů!" vykřikl Black._

„_Ale ne natrvalo."_

„_Brumbále, to máte v úmyslu dovolit Srabusovi, aby změnil mého kmotřence na VRAHA?" zaburácel Black._

„_Blacku, ty jsi takový idiot," protáhl Severus a v tom se k němu Black otočil a pohnul se, že si to s ním vyřídí._

_Naštěstí (nebo naneštěstí podle Severusova názoru) ho Remus zadržel._

„_Pánové, prosím!" uklidňoval je Brumbál, ztráceje trochu ze své proslavené trpělivosti. „Siriusi, věřím, že Severus naučí Harryho všechno, co potřebuje, aby bojoval a přežil. A zatímco si my všichni přejeme, aby to nebylo nutné, bohužel je. Kdyby došlo k nejhoršímu, Harry musí být schopen postavit se jakémukoliv protivníkovi, dokonce i Voldemortovi. A to nedokáže žádnými konvenčními metodami."_

„_Tak proč ho neučíte vy?" šlehnul po něm Black. „Vy jste tady ten jediný, kdo má proti Voldemortovi šanci!"_

„_Bohužel ho nemám čas učit svůj styl boje. Trvalo mi skoro celé desetiletí, abych jej vyladil, než jsem jej potřeboval použít ve skutečném konfliktu. Harrymu se takového času nedostává."_

„_Takže ho prostě předáte tady tomuhle Smrtijedovi, aby ho naučil, jak kolem sebe vrhat Avadami?" vyzval ho Black nevěřícně._

„_Upřímně pochybuji, že by byl Potter takové magie schopen," ušklíbl se Severus – třebaže svůj tón použil spíš, aby rozladil Blacka, než aby vyjádřil jakýkoliv negativní postoj k Harrymu._

_V té době si už totiž začínal uvědomovat, že by měl svůj spor s Jamesem Potterem raději nechat zemřít spolu s tím mužem. Musel se soustředit na důležitější věci._

„_Přestaneš ho proti sobě štvát?" hlesl Remus a překvapivě se do toho vložil dříve, než to stihl Brumbál._

„_Jen jsem konstatoval skutečnost. Potterova moc netkví v brutální síle, o čemž svědčí i jeho styl ve famfrpálu, ale v něčem, co tobě, Blacku, zcela chybí."_

„_Severusi…" plísnil ho Brumbál, třebaže mistr lektvarů pokračoval dál._

„_Obratnost. Neznamená to sice, že se u toho kluka neobjevují okamžiky nejvyšší stupidity, ale já ho mohu naučit toto genetické nutkání potlačit."_

„_A místo toho ho naučíš co?" zeptal se Black, stále zadržovaný Remusem._

„_Aby během boje uvažoval. Aby se protivníkovi dostal do hlavy, aby ho přečetl, aby ho dostal přesně tam, kde ho chce mít, a umožnilo mu to útěk nebo vítězství."_

„_Hodně jsi o tom uvažoval," ozval se Arthur, který promluvil vůbec poprvé._

„_Beru tento úkol velmi vážně, bez ohledu na to, jaké pochybnosti ohledně mého jmenování máte. Neúspěch nedovolím."_

Severus zavřel oči, jeho minulá slova mu zněla v uších, jeho slib stále trvající spolu s jeho důvodem pro přežití. Povzdechl si, když si vzpomněl, co se stalo později ještě téhož roku, kdy všechno začalo upadat…

_Ministerstvo se rozhodlo rozjet „kampaň na oživení morálky" a uspořádalo v atriu vánoční večírek. Pochopitelně byli pozvaní Harry, Brumbál a mnoho dalších a kvůli určitému protivnému nátlaku (jako třeba tlaku veřejnosti) a skutečnosti, že chtělo mnoho lidí zažít pro změnu něco pozitivního, jim Ministerstvo vyhovělo._

_Bohužel to ovšem byl přesně takový typ shromáždění, na který Temný pán čekal, ba co víc, Voldemort čekal až do hodiny konání večírku, aby se s těmito plány svěřil svým Smrtijedům – takže bylo pro Severuse příliš pozdě, aby je jakkoliv varoval._

_V pouhém momentu bylo atrium v obklíčení a vzduch ztěžkl smrtí. Hned v prvních vteřinách Bellatrix zabila ministra a brzy poté padla dobrá polovina hostů večírku pod tíhou smrtijedských kleteb. Ale to byl teprve začátek._

_Voldemort sledoval Harryho, zatímco Brumbál povolával přes Fawkese posily z Řádu – což bylo spíš opatření, aby pomohli při evakuaci přeživších, než aby změnili výsledek bitvy._

_Harry svůj předešlý výcvik moudře použil, ale i několikaměsíční trénink, bez ohledu na to jak intenzivní, byl v porovnání s lety skutečných bojových zkušeností jeho protivníků ničím. Přesto to dohnal svým odhodláním a, jak to Severus nazýval, svou „obratností"._

_Severus chtěl, aby byl Harry spolu s pochopením mentální stránky boje ve svém jednání nevypočitatelný a zcela nepředvídatelný, protože Harryho „příšerný handicap" v jeho nezkušenosti mohl podle Snapea vyvážit jen naprosto „spontánní styl boje"._

_Harry se osobně během těch lekcí cítil jako balerína, ale po týdnech, kdy se vyrovnával se Severusovým bezcitným výcvikem, začal přijímat, že je lepší podobat se šílenci tančícímu na špičkách, než být mrtvý._

_A tak Harrymu díky tomuto tréninku netrvalo dlouho, aby byl brzy jediný ne-Smrtijed stojící v nejbližším okolí._

„_Ach, rychle na nohách, jak vidím," ušklíbl se Voldemort, když Harry uskočil dvěma kouzlům a zablokoval to třetí._

„_Jo, no a?" zvolal Harry v odpověď, aby ho bylo slyšet i přes všeobecný chaos._

„_Bojuješ jako potřeštěná veverka, Harry Pottere," posmíval se mu Voldemort a přesunul se blíž, zatímco se nejbližší Smrtijedi zaměřovali na hrátky s přeživšími oběťmi._

_Brumbál byl na druhé straně atria a udržoval poslední krb, který stále ještě fungoval, otevřený. Nakonec se jím začali valit členové Řádu a začínali zajišťovat ty, kteří byli stále ještě naživu, mezitím co bránili jedinou únikovou cestu pryč._

_Harry tam zbyl sám._

„_A ty bojuješ jako stařík, Tome Raddle," okomentoval Harry chladně._

_Voldemort se zasmál smíchem, který zněl spíše jako štěkot, ale bylo očividné, že ho to podráždilo._

„_Stále ten neohrožený nebelvír?"_

„_Stále ten Temný pán, který se bojí smrti?"_

_Voldemort odpověděl temnou kletbou._

_Harry uskočil za povalený stůl a přetočil se přes záda na nohy, s hůlkou pozvednutou._

_Severus mohl jejich výměnu jen sledovat z povzdálí, zatímco kolem sebe potají sestřeloval ty méně zkušené a méně pozorné Smrtijedy a ve stejné chvíli hrál svou roli strašlivého Smrtijeda. Přesto zjistil, že se modlí, aby Harrymu zbylo dost obratnosti, aby zůstal naživu, než se k němu Brumbál dostane._

_Jenže Brumbál byl naneštěstí stále zaneprázdněný, protože Voldemort zaúkoloval spoustu Smrtijedů, aby se na ředitele zaměřili, a i když to nebude trvat dlouho, bude to stále dostatečně účinné._

„_Harry!"_

_Severus se otočil. Výstup Siriuse Blacka, který si prakticky bagroval cestu ke svému kmotřenci, ho vyděsil. Jedno musel ovšem mistr lektvarů Blackovi přiznat – rozhodně byl věrný._

_Ale pošetilý._

_Harry se prudce otočil, ale naštěstí byl dost rozumný, aby svá záda Temnému pánovi neukázal zcela, zatímco Black dál směřoval k němu a nezdolně přitom odstraňoval kolem se vyskytující Smrtijedy._

_Severus to viděl, ještě než se to stalo, a instinktivně věděl, že jeden z nebelvírů zřejmě zemře. Mohl nakreslit přímou čáru od Voldemorta na jedné straně, po Blacka na druhé, s Harrym uprostřed._

_Harry si toho se Severusovým výcvikem všiml také, ale v ten moment už bylo příliš pozdě._

_Voldemort s triumfálním úšklebkem zařval: „Avada Kedavra!" právě ve chvíli, kdy se Harry odkulil a zvolal: „Siriusi, UHNI SE!"_

_Sirius Black se uhnul, ale ne tím správným směrem._

_Padl nazad, zasažen do hrudi zeleným paprskem._

_A i přes hrůzostrašnost celé té chvíle si Severus nemohl pomoci, aby necítil nával pýchy nad Harryho jednáním._

_Aniž by upadl do šoku či zoufalství, Harry okamžitě zaútočil se zuřivostí a neochvějností, nad kterou šlo jen žasnout. A třebaže Voldemort odvrátil a zablokoval každou z jeho kleteb, bylo podle výrazu a postoje Temného pána jasné, že si u něj Harry právě vydobyl určitý respekt._

„_Pardon za tvého kmotra, Harry. Byl to tvůj kmotr, že?" vysmíval se mu, když Harry dál uvolňoval svůj hněv. „Mířil jsem na tebe, ne na něj."_

„_RADDLE!"_

_Ten hlas mohl prorazit skálu, ale učinil něco ještě daleko působivějšího._

_Voldemort sebou viditelně škubnul a stočil svou pozornost k jedinému muži, kterého se kdy obával, zatímco bezděčně dovolil, aby ho do paže zasáhlo jedno z Harryho kouzel._

_Byl to šikmý zásah, ale už pouhá skutečnost, že byl vůbec někdo schopen ho jakkoliv zasáhnout, byla pro Toma Raddlea dostatečně traumatizující._

_S roztrženým, zakrváceným rukávem nakonec rozpoutal mocný zložár, zatímco Brumbál silným kouzlem přemístil Harryho a ponechal celou oblast kolem Voldemorta na milost plamenům…_

Severus si povzdechl, věděl, že na výraz trýzně na Harryho tváři toho dne nikdy nezapomene a přinutil se myslet na něco jiného.

ooOoo

Neville se necítil dobře. Ne, že by to pro něj byla nějaká novinka, ale pobyt v mudlovské nemocnici mu rozhodně neulevil.

Doktor Price vzal právě jeho rodiče na magnetickou rezonanci a další vyšetření a on zůstal spolu se svou babičkou v čekárně.

Pohlédl na ni, zírala do zdi na druhé straně místnosti a vypadalo to, že se cítí dobře, ale Neville si říkal, že to asi mělo více společného s Brumbálovou otevřeností ohledně vlastní zkušenosti s doktorem Pricem než s její vlastní odolností.

Náhle se otevřely dveře a vstoupil jimi Albus Brumbál následovaný Harrym.

„Omlouvám se za zpoždění, Augusto," prohlásil, zatímco Harry se připojil k Nevillovi sedícímu o několik židlí dál než jeho babička.

„To je v pořádku. Stejně jen čekáme," odpověděla.

Zatímco si ti dva dál povídali, Neville se otočil na Harryho.

„Dík, že´s přišel, Harry. Jsem rád, že tě tví opatrovníci pustili," začal.

„Bez problému, Neville, vlastně jsem docela rád venku," připustil.

Neville se zamračil, pocítil o svého přítele obavy. „Potřebuješ si od svých opatrovníků odpočinout?"

Harry překvapeně zamrkal, než si uvědomil, jak jeho prohlášení asi vyznělo. „Ne, nic takového. Vycházíme spolu dobře, to jen, že… no, zavolala si mě ministerská adopční komise. Brzy pro mě vyberou stálé poručníky. A moji opatrovníci sice samozřejmě podali i svoji žádost, ale taky se objevili nějací další…"

„A ty nechceš opustit ty, se kterými jsi teď, že?" vyvodil si Neville.

„Jo, chci u nich zůstat, jenže… pochop, jedním z lidí, kteří podali žádost, je i můj kmotr."

Neville vykulil oči. „Tak to chápu, že to všechno dost komplikuje."

„Je to ještě horší. Můj kmotr je právě tím, kdo s tím vším začal. Moji opatrovníci si myslí, že komise rozhodne ještě do konce tohoto týdne, protože na ně kmotr tak tlačí."

„No, tak to tedy nedává komisi moc času si to všechno projít, že?"

„Ne, ale já jim přes Brumbála poslal dopis, protože oni naštěstí přihlížejí k tomu, co dítě chce."

„Takže jsi jim to napsal," zkonstatoval Neville souhlasně.

„Jo."

„Proč tě to tedy tak trápí?" zeptal se Neville po chvíli.

„To kvůli Siriusovi. Předtím, než tohle všechno začal, mi ani nedal vědět, že by mě adoptovat chtěl. A i když bych mu mohl samozřejmě napsat teď a zeptat se ho na to, nevím, co říct. Prostě si myslím, že mi měl říct, že podává žádost, ne abych se to dozvěděl od Ni-… od svého opatrovníka," rozčiloval se Harry a na konci se opravil.

Neville chápal všechnu tu potřebu utajení, přesto si ale nemohl pomoci, aby nebyl zvědavý. Doufal, že se brzy dozví, koho to Harry začal mít tak rád.

„Nu, jsem si jistý, že to myslel dobře. Možná to měl v plánu jako překvapení?" navrhl Neville tiše.

„Ne moc dobré," zabrblal Harry.

„Souhlasím, jenže dospělí někdy dokážou být opravdu hloupí."

Harry přikývl. „Coral s tebou souhlasí."

Neville se rozzářil. „Pak musím mít pravdu!"

Harry se usmál, už se cítil lépe.

„Takže, jak to všechno zvládá tvá babča?" zeptal se Harry a změnil tím téma. Pak pohlédl přes místnost, kde si Brumbál s Augustou tiše povídali.

„Abych byl upřímný, nedokážu to posoudit. Chová se velmi tiše, ale myslím, že je v pořádku. Jen doufám, že pro nás bude mít doktor Price dobré zprávy."

Harry přikývl a v duchu si vybavil všechny ty věci, které viděl, když vyšetřoval Alici Longbottomovou. Doufal, že pro ně budou moci něco udělat.

O pár okamžiků později se otevřely boční dveře a vešel doktor Price. Poté, co mu představili Harryho, je všechny zavedl do své kanceláře. Augusta s Harryho a Brumbálovou přítomností během rozhovoru souhlasila, což nebylo až takovým překvapením, protože Harry bude s doktorem Pricem spolupracovat a snad bude Longbottomovým následně schopen pomoci.

Jakmile se usadili, doktor Price se odebral za svůj stůl a vytáhl složky Nevillových rodičů.

„Prozkoumal jsem vzorky jejich krve, všechny řezy z magnetické rezonance a další všeobecné testy. Existuje léčba, o kterou bychom se mohli pokusit, ale nejprve mi dovolte, abych vám objasnil všechna svá zjištění, než probereme naše možnosti," prohlásil Price klidným a konejšivým hlasem. Očima zalétl k Harrymu, bez pochyb stále jen s obtížemi schopen uvěřit, že by takový kluk dokázal nějak přispět, ale v jeho branži mu nezbývalo než být otevřené mysli.

„Výsledky jejich krevních testů jsou poměrně v normě. Vidím tam lehkou hormonální nerovnováhu, ale to se dalo očekávat vzhledem k traumatu, a medikací se to dá zvládnout," řekl a otevřel složky. „Co se týče traumatu samotného, provedli jsme magnetickou rezonancí řezy celého těla, protože ta ukáže tkáně lépe než CTčko." Vyjmul štos obrázků a položil je před ně na stůl, než pohlédl na Harryho. „Jak jsem pochopil, vy, když vyšetřujete pacienty, také se vám ukazují jejich obrazy, že?"

„Ano, pane," odpověděl Harry, než sklopil oči k obrázkům z magnetické rezonance.

Lehce rozpoznal, co na nich bylo, a už byl schopen vidět i shluky zjizvené tkáně.

„Doufám, že zkombinováním našich… zdrojů, dokážeme lépe porozumět jejich kondici a vyvodit z toho, čím bychom jim dokázali pomoci," vyjádřil se Price, než ukázal na první obrázek, na kterém byla Alicina mícha.

Pak doktor Price po dalších třicet minut popisoval, co se mu podařilo zjistit, což všechno nebylo až tak dobré, ale alespoň měli na celý problém lepší náhled.

Alice i Frank utržili rozsáhlé nervové poškození po celém těle, což nikoho nepřekvapilo, a v mozkové tkáni se u nich nacházely shluky zjizvení – u Franka více než u Alice.

„Co pro ně můžeme dělat?" zeptala se Augusta hlasem postrádajícím emoce. Harry měl za to, že asi zvolila takový ten _profesní_ přístup, jak svým pocitům vzdorovat.

„Přednostně se musíme postarat o zjizvenou mozkovou tkáň. Protože dokud ta bude přítomna, bude bránit jejich uzdravení. Můžeme to zvládnout operačně a fyzicky některé ty oblasti vyjmout, ale nebudeme je samozřejmě kvůli umístění schopni odstranit všechny. Přesto věřím, že jich budeme moci vyjmout alespoň tolik, aby se jejich stav následně náležitě zlepšil. V současné situaci totiž všechno to zjizvení brání jednotlivým nervům v komunikaci," vysvětlil Price.

„Fyzické odstranění za pomoci operace je tedy jediná možnost, o které víte?" zeptal se Brumbál.

„Ano, ale existuje i jedna experimentální metoda, která s tím jde ruku v ruce. Jedná se o nanotechnologii. Poté, co vyjmeme zjizvenou tkáň, rovněž řízneme i do zdravé oblasti pod tím a včleníme tam látku, která podpoří tvorbu spojení. Celá ta léčba je stále extrémně nová a provádí se jen zkušebně, ale i přesto vypadá velmi slibně."

„Pokud bychom s tím souhlasili, jak dlouho potrvá, než uvidíme nějaké zlepšení?" nadhodila Augusta.

„Záleží na tom, jak rychle dojde k uzdravení tkáně a jestli se objeví nebo neobjeví komplikace. Ovšem, pokud všechno půjde dobře, pak bych řekl asi tak měsíc," uvažoval Price.

„A co kdybych uzdravování napomohl?" nadhodil Harry.

Price pomalu přikývl. „To by mohlo všechno urychlit," potvrdil, než pohlédl na Albuse. „Pan Brumbál mi sdělil, že jste s otokem trochu pomáhal i jemu. To vy jste mu to řekl, že?"

„Jo. Dokážu vidět, kde jste vstoupili i kde jste vyjímali a odstraňovali kostěné úlomky. Takže jsem se postaral o otok způsobený operací."

„Hmm, myslíte, že byste mohl udělat i něco ohledně toho tkáňového zjizvení?" zeptal se Price zamyšleně.

„No, u profesora asi ano, ale u Longbottomových…" Hlas se mu vytratil a on pohlédl na Nevilla. „Asi bude záležet na tom, jestli jde o jizvy _způsobené kletbou_ nebo ne."

„Jizvy způsobené kletbou?"

„Z nějakého důvodu je totiž nedokážu nechat rozpustit stejně jako obyčejné jizvy. Myslím, že mi v tom brání zbytky kletby nebo něco takového. Možné to je. Ale upřímně netuším proč," připustil Harry.

„Existuje způsob, jak byste mi sdělil, jestli jde o jizvy způsobené kletbou nebo nikoliv?"

„Asi bych se je mohl pokusit rozpustit, ale zkoušet něco takového u mozkové tkáně mi nezní jako příliš dobrý nápad, pane."

„Pokud bude paní Longbottomová souhlasit, podnikneme nezbytná opatření," sdělil mu Price a otočil se na Augustu, která na souhlas přikývla. „A necháme vás rozpustit jen několik shluků najednou, zejména kvůli tomu, že nemáme tušení, jak budou jejich těla reagovat. Co se stalo s rozpuštěnou zjizvenou tkání u těch, které jste léčil?"

„No, pokud šlo o relativně čerstvé jizvy, pak jsem zaléčil okolní tkáň a nechal ji, aby uvolněné místo po jizvě zaplnila, ale u starších se to místo prostě propadlo v nic."

„Zanechalo po sobě prázdnotu? Prostě to jen zmizelo?"

Harry přikývl.

Price se zamračil. „Pokud by to ovlivnilo nitrolební tlak, pak by se tím všechno ještě zkomplikovalo… ovšem to můžeme vyřešit shuntem," zadumal se. „V případě, že to zjizvení vůbec půjde rozpustit."

„Doktore," vybídla ho Augusta, „co myslíte tím _shuntem_?"

„To je taková odvodňovací hadička, která pomáhá vyrovnávat nitrolební tlak tím, že mozkomíšnímu moku dovolí odcházet ven. V našem případě budeme ovšem potřebovat, aby naopak vcházel dovnitř. Věřím, že bychom tak mohli bez problému předejít všem změnám."

„Dobře tedy. Kdy můžeme začít?" zeptala se.

Price překvapeně zamrkal. „No, již dnes, pokud si přejete. Ačkoliv obvykle ještě prodiskutuji možnosti léčby se svými kolegy, i když pochybuji, že ti by dnes brali do úvahy i zjizvení způsobené kletbou – vzhledem k tomu, že jsou mudlové a tedy nejsou do existence magie zasvěceni."

„Děkuji vám, doktore," řekla Augusta. „Můj syn i jeho žena už čekali až příliš dlouho."

Price pomalu přikývl, než zavítal očima k Harrymu. „Jste připraven to dnes zkusit, pane Pottere?"

„Ano, pane. To proto jsem zde. Pokud mohu pomoci, pak budu jen rád," odpověděl.

„Dobře. Začnu tedy všechno připravovat, i když to bude ještě několik hodin trvat."

A s tím se postavili a doktor Price je zavedl do pokoje, kde zanechali Nevillovy rodiče.

ooOoo

A tak to odpoledne, se všemi nitrožilními hadičkami, monitorovacími drátky a lehce upraveným shuntem na svém místě, leželi Alice a Frank v bezvědomí v operační místnosti, připravení, jak všichni doufali, na počátek svého zotavování.

Brumbál a Neville zůstali v čekárně, zatímco Augusta trvala na své přítomnosti uvnitř během celé procedury. Vzhledem k situaci to Price dovolil, ale požádal ji, aby zůstala v dostatečné vzdálenosti u zdi. Bylo tam koneckonců jen poměrně málo místa, a kdyby se něco stalo, budou on a ostatní přítomní odborníci potřebovat volnost pohybu. Z toho důvodu bylo také Harrymu výslovně sděleno, aby se doktorům uhnul, pokud mu to doktor Price nařídí.

Protože bylo potřeba zachovat sterilní prostředí, dostali Harry i Augusta vhodný oděv – zelenou košili a kalhoty – a Coral byla ke své velké zlosti pečlivě vydrhnuta.

*Jsem čistotná, děkuji pěkně,* syčela vztekle. *Copak jsem snad někdy páchla? Nemám snad všechny šupiny jako nové?* Zachvěla se. *Teď mám mezi nimi mýdlový povlak. Jak to můžou považovat za sterilní?*

Harry ji omluvně pohladil po hlavičce a rozhlédl se po lidech v místnosti.

Byli nyní součástí Priceova týmu, kterému Ministerstvo dovolilo dozvědět se o magii. Po tom všem, co se stalo Brumbálovi, už Ministerstvo akceptovalo, že by mohlo být moudré mít po ruce mudlovský lékařský tým.

„Až budete připravený, Harry," pronesl Price jemně.

Harry se kousl do rtu a přikývl, než se postavil vedle lůžka Franka Longbottoma.

„Nejdřív vyšetřím jeho, abych zjistil rozsah jeho zjizvení," hlesl Harry, než udělal s Coral kolem svého zápěstí právě to. Neobjevil ale nic, co by se už neukázalo na magnetické rezonanci. „Dobře, začnu tedy v blízkosti toho shuntu," informoval je, začal soustředit svou magii a syčet si sám pro sebe.

Rozpustilo se jen velmi málo zjizvené tkáně a zbytek tvrdošíjně zůstával na místě. „Velké množství toho zjizvení je způsobeno kletbou," konstatoval, než se posunul a, zatímco procházel tkání, opatrně testoval všechny úseky, než naneštěstí zjistil, že jich jeho magii odolává opravdu mnoho.

„Teď to tedy alespoň víme s jistotou," vyjádřil se Price tiše. „Prostě udělejte, co můžete. Jeho životní funkce jsou stabilní."

Harry přešel k Frankovu krku, rozpustil, co mohl, ale v duchu byl rozčílený, že není schopen vykonat víc. Nakonec, když dosáhl konce míchy, se přesunul k mužovým rukám a pak k jeho nohám a chodidlům. Pokud by to mohl odhadnout, pak by řekl, že se mu podařilo odstranit sotva deset procent zjizvení.

„To je vše, co zvládnu," informoval je, než přešel k Alici.

Začal stejně jako u Franka a celou dobu pracoval v tichosti sledován Augustou, doktorem Pricem a jeho týmem.

Přišlo mu to, jako by se díval na noc a den.

I když se v jejím těle stále nacházely shluky, které nedokázal odstranit, našel také mnoho těch, které mohl, dokonce tolik, že Coral musela jeho zápěstí varovně sevřít, aby ho tím donutila zpomalit. Vyhověl jí a zářivě se usmál, když se přemístil k další oblasti a pak k další.

Jak pokračoval, začal si uvědomovat, proč byl Alicin stav tak odlišný od toho Frankova. Na rozdíl od něj ji totiž prokleli mnohokrát, znovu a znovu sesílali kouzlo po dlouhou dobu. A on věděl, co Cruciatus dělá svým obětem - často způsobí, že sebou nekontrolovatelně mlátí kolem sebe. To proto měly Aliciny jizvy „přirozený" původ. Utržila tolik, ne-li ještě více, fyzického traumatu, že dalece přesahovalo to „magické".

Nakonec když Harry skončil, ruce ho brněly z intenzivního užívání magie, a sám zjistil, že ho navedli, aby se posadil na židli.

„V pořádku, chlapče?" zeptal se Price.

Harry přikývl a náhle si uvědomil, že měl obočí pokrytá potem a krátil se mu dech.

„Naplánuji jim další magnetickou rezonanci," oznámil Price. „A odtud poté povedou naše následné kroky."

Harry vzhlédl a spatřil, jak se na něj Augusta intenzivně dívá. Nebyl si tím úplně jistý, ale mohl by přísahat, že mu věnovala pousmání.

ooOoo

Remus zavřel oči.

Posledních několik dní bylo obzvláště úmorných a on nevěděl, co dělat, protože se k Siriusovi nedokázal dostat a teď už pro toho muže nebylo cesty zpět.

Remus se ho snažil přesvědčit, aby na všechno tak moc nespěchal a že by měl téma adopce s Harrym alespoň předem probrat, než požádá o jeho svěření do péče, ale on prostě neslyšel. A teď měl Remus obavy, že si Sirius všechny své šance na vybudování skutečného vztahu se svým kmotřencem zničil.

Sirius tlačil na to, aby se o tom všem rozhodlo rychle a co možná nejvíce bez vnějších vlivů – což znamenalo bez médií (za což byl Remus vděčný), ale i tak si tohle rozhodnutí zasluhovalo daleko více času. Přesto se Brumbál, ať už to bylo dobře nebo špatně, nabídl jako prostředník. Jistě si totiž uvědomil, že ten umíněný nebelvír svůj názor nezmění a že bude nejlepší, když svou pozornost zaměří alespoň na to, aby minimalizoval veškeré následné škody.

Věděl, jak bylo pro Siriuse frustrující nevědět, kdo se o Harryho stará, ale přál si, aby měl ten muž alespoň o trochu více trpělivosti. Byl si vědom toho, že se Harryho dopisy pro něj vylepšily a že už chlapec přišel o většinu své rozpačitosti, kterou předtím mezi sebou měli, ale to neznamenalo, že je chlapec připravený na to, aby ho Sirius formálně adoptoval. Přesto to tak Sirius neviděl, a ačkoliv s ním mohl Remus soucítit, znal Harryho lépe než jeho přítel. Harry s tím souhlasit nebude, zejména poté, co pobýval celé minulé léto u svých tajemných opatrovníků. A vzhledem k tomu, že byl jeho učitelem Obrany, všimnul si, jak si Harry ten čas užíval, už jen prostě tím, jak se po svém návratu z prázdnin choval. Ať už těmi lidmi byl kdokoliv, byli pro Harryho vhodní a dopřávali mu přesně ten pocit, jaký by dítě mělo mít – jaké to je být milované a opečovávané.

Slyšel, jak Sirius vešel do místnosti a začal netrpělivě rázovat před krbem.

„Kdy si myslíš, že asi přijde?" zvolal.

Brumbál měl velmi brzy dorazit krbem, aby je informoval o rozhodnutí adopční komise.

„Jakmile bude moci," odpověděl Remus znaveně. „Vážně bych si přál, abys…"

„Remusi, je to můj kmotřenec. To já bych se o něj měl starat a ne nějací cizáci," utnul ho Sirius pevně.

„Ať už to je kdokoliv, pro něj už cizí nejsou," hádal se Remus dál.

„A přesto je před letošním létem vůbec neznal!" skoro se rozlítil Sirius.

„To ani tebe."

Což Siriuse umlčelo.

Než mezi nimi mohlo vzniknout ještě více napětí, plameny v krbu naštěstí zezelenaly a do místnosti vstoupil Albus.

Sirius se k řediteli otočil s nadějí v očích. Remus se postavil rovněž.

Albus jim pokynul, aby se usadili, než si sedl poblíž krbu. Remus se vrátil na místo, ale Sirius jeho tichou žádost ignoroval.

„Takže?" vybídl ho.

Remus si všiml obálky, kterou Albus držel ve svých stařeckých rukách, a zauvažoval, jestli ji zaregistroval i Sirius. Pochyboval o tom.

„Siriusi, je mi to líto, ale Ministerstvo poté, co Harryho situaci pečlivě zvážilo ze všech úhlů a vyslechlo chlapcovo nikým neovlivněné přání, rozhodlo, že zůstane u svých současných opatrovníků, kteří jsou nyní již jeho trvalými právními zástupci," odpověděl Brumbál tak jemně, jak jen mohl, zatímco to ze sebe vychrlil na těch pouze několik nádechů.

Trochu jako náplast.

Sirius zalapal po dechu jako ryba a Remusovo srdce se zastavilo spolu s ním. _Kdyby ho jen nevaroval._

Sirius si, jako už tolikrát ve své minulosti, nasadil klapky na oči. Tak moc se soustředil na to, aby učinil to, co si umanul, skutečností, že odmítl byť jen zvážit, že by jeho pokusy mohly selhat a že by mohly mít nežádoucí následky. Možná se na něm podepsaly všechny ty roky strávené v Azkabanu, ale Remusovi se zdálo, že, ať už byl jeho přítel soudný nebo ne, nikdy doopravdy nedospěl.

„A-ale… jak mohli takhle… rozhodnout?" pokusil se Sirius říct a teď už si sedal.

„Siriusi, adopční komise si bere k srdci přání dítěte a ty bys měl také," prohlásil Albus, než podal Siriovi obálku a zvolna ustoupil. „Nemusím ti říkat, že jsi moc tlačil na pilu a zcela ignoroval rozumné rady, takže řeknu jen tolik, že pevně doufám, že zcela neztratíš to, co jsi tak zoufale hledal."

Sirius sklonil hlavu a palcem přejel po konci svého jména ručně napsaném na vnějšku obálky.

„Děkujeme, Albusi," odpověděl Remus za oba, když viděl, že Sirius pozbývá slov.

Albus jim kývl na rozloučenou a pak zmizel v plamenech.

Sirius obrátil obálku a vytáhl kus pergamenu, který rozložil.

„Co je to? Rozhodnutí?" zeptal se Remus tiše.

Sirius ale s rukama, které se mu chvěly, záporně zavrtěl hlavou. Remus se přemístil a usadil se za něj, díval se svému příteli přes rameno na nadrápaná slova, která okamžitě rozpoznal.

_Drahý pane Blacku,_

_ačkoliv mi řekli, že Vám tento dopis nemusím psát, měl jsem pocit, že bych měl._

Remus okamžitě zbledl, když zahlédl to formální oslovení. _Ach, Siriusi, ty jeden blázne._

_Nemohu říct, že bych byl až tak překvapený, když mi na začátku tohoto týdne řekli, že byla svolána komise, která mi vybere mého trvalého poručníka. Abych byl upřímný, už jsem něco takového určitý čas očekával, ale myslel jsem si, že mi o tom alespoň napíšete, než zajde všechno tak daleko. Ale zřejmě jsem se mýlil._

_Nezlobím se a nemůžu ani říct, že jsem vyvedený z míry, to jen…_

Remusovi se sevřelo srdce, když viděl, jak moc se Harry snažil včlenit své pocity do slov podle těch četných skvrn od inkoustu, které lemovaly celou stránku. Ta věta zůstala nedokončená. Vzhlédl k Siriovi a zjistil, že ten muž nemá daleko k slzám. Otevřeně ho teď trochu politoval, než znovu sklonil hlavu k dopisu.

_No, tak tedy, jen jsem Vám chtěl dát vědět, že bych nevolil jinak, ani kdyby se všechno událo odlišně. Myslel jsem, že byste to rád věděl._

_Váš kmotřenec_

_Harry J. Potter_

I když bylo Remusovi jasné, že Harrymu jeho opatrovník či opatrovníci pravděpodobně poradili, jak by měl určitou část svého dopisu zformulovat, sdělení samotné zůstalo jen a pouze Harryho.

Remus polknul knedlík v krku, když Sirius sklonil pergamen.

„Já jsem takový idiot," zašeptal s hlavou v dlaních.

A Remus nemohl než v tichosti s ním souhlasit.

ooOoo

Draco vešel spolu se svými rodiči do ministerského velkého sálu oděný do toho nejlepšího oděvu a prozkoumal prostor před sebou. Už se samozřejmě účastnil mnoha večírků a večeří, ale ještě nikdy ne tak vybrané a tak dobře hlídané společnosti. Celou tu dobu byly v předsíni přítomni bystrozoři. Jistě, vzhledem k Temnému pánovi a tomu, že Ministerstvo hostilo tolik cizích hodnostářů, to bylo pochopitelné.

Uvnitř té obrovské místnosti už bylo shromážděno bezmála sto lidí, kteří ve shlucích po pěti nebo po více čekali, až ta důležitá událost oficiálně započne – což se stane, až dorazí muži (nebo spíše muž a chlapec), kteří mají být oceněni.

Rozpoznal několik prominentních členů jejich společnosti, včetně mnoha, kteří byli spolu s otcem ve školské radě, členů Starostolce a důležitých hlav rodin. Bylo tam však daleko více lidí, které nepoznával a jejichž oděv naznačoval, že nebyli součástí Ministerstva a vlastně ani z Anglie.

Zamířili dále do místnosti a otec je navedl k přední části.

Strop byl vyzdobený hedvábnými stužkami a létajícími krystaly, zatímco síň sama byla plná kulatých stolů s bohatými ubrusy a okolo nich stáli svátečně odění hosté. Draco se zaměřil na stoly samotné. Každý měl po svém obvodu dvacet míst a ve středu talířů ležel útržek pergamenu se jmény a občasně i s tituly či funkcemi. Draco si také povšiml, že u dvou předních stolů, které byly umístěny přímo pod pódiem, kde budou předávány ceny, stála u každého taková zvláštní židle, která jako by byla určená pro člena královské rodiny.

„Draco, ty budeš usazen zde," řekl mu otec a pokynul ke stolu po pravé straně, což byl shodou okolností i jeden z těch se zvláštní židlí. „Tvá matka a já budeme usazeni u vedlejšího stolu."

Draco pohlédl směrem, kam jeho otec ukazoval, zatímco uvažoval, proč budou odděleni.

„My budeme sedět se Severusem, zatímco ty s panem Potterem," vysvětlil mu otec mdle, než se k němu naklonil. „Nemusím ti snad připomínat, že bude tvé jednání intenzivně zkoumáno. Nezostuď žádným způsobem jméno Malfoyů."

„Ano, otče," odpověděl Draco poslušně. Pohlédl ke svému stolu a zjistil, že se jeho místo nachází právě vedle té do detailu propracované židle. Netrvalo mu dlouho, aby si uvědomil, že se jednalo o Harryho místo, zejména když si všiml jmenovky na vrchu.

*********Harry J. Potter*********

_Chlapec-který-přežil_

příjemce Merlinova řádu první třídy

znalec hadího jazyka

Byla olemovaná tlustou, pulzující zlatou čárou a samotný inkoust byl kouzlem upraven, aby bez přestání jiskřil. Přišlo mu to zcela na zvracení.

Jistému Harrymu se tato jmenovka určitě líbit nebude. Draco potlačil odfrknutí, když rodiče odešli a zamířili k několika dospělým, kteří byli shromážděni poblíž jejich stolu. Draco se rozhodl, že se trochu zabaví a tak se šel podívat, kdo další bude sedět s nimi. Nejprve zjistil, že přímo po Harryho pravici bude Neville, a pak pokračoval popořadě v dalším čtení:

Andy Hovel — _první vyléčený vlkodlak_

pan Jake Hovel — _otec Andyho Hovela_

Prof. Pomona Sproutouvá — _vedoucí mrzimorské koleje na Střední škole čar a kouzel v Bradavicích, profesorka Bylinkářství_

pan Walter McCaffrey — _první dospělý vyléčený vlkodlak_

léčitel Hippocrates Smethwyk — _vedoucí léčitel__ Oživovací sekce Daie Llewellyna_

léčitel Timothy Chekhov — _odborný výzkumník kouzelnických chorob a kleteb_

pan Lee V. Quan — _bývalý vlkodlak, člen Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků, zástupce Vietnamu_

slečna Rita Holoubková — _reportérka Denního věštce_

pan Kornelius Popletal — _ministr kouzel_

paní Dolores Umbridgeová — _zvláštní asistentka ministra kouzel_

pan Amos Diggory — _vedoucí Odboru pro regulaci a kontrolu kouzelných tvorů_

paní Abelie Cagninová — _výzkumnice na poli nejasné magie_

pan Bartemius Skrk starší — _vedoucí Oddělení pro mezinárodní kouzelnickou spolupráci_

paní Emi Vilmireová — _reportérka světového kouzelnického tisku_

paní Griselda Marchbanksová — _vedoucí Kouzelnické zkušební komise, starší členka Starostolce_

Výherní tiket — _sedadlo číslo 18_

Aniž by bral v potaz místo pro výherce loterie, zamrkal a teď už skutečně pochopil, proč na něj byl otec tak přísný. Tito lidé byli opravdu důležití. A zbylá dvě místa byla samozřejmě rezervovaná pro Goylea a jeho.

O pár minut později se k němu naštěstí připojili Greg s Nevillem a jejich doprovody zamířily k jiným stolům, než se k nim přidal někdo další u toho jejich.

„Ahoj, Draco, jsi tu dlouho?" zeptal se Greg.

„Ani moc dlouho ne," odvětil, kývl na Nevilla a pak se zadíval za něj. Právě přicházela profesorka Sproutová, Amos Diggory a několik dalších dospělých.

„Nechcete se usadit, hoši?" zeptal se jich laskavě Amos. „Asi to už brzy začne."

Nebylo jim třeba říkat dvakrát. Usadili se a cítili se trochu nesví vzhledem k tomu, že byli tak blízko té velké, křiklavě zdobené židli rezervované pro Harryho. Ovšem než mohli ještě víc znervóznět, všechny stoly se zaplnily (nebo téměř zaplnily) a všechny oči se stočily na pódium, když na něj vystoupal ministr.

„Dámy a pánové, děkuji vám, že jste se všichni při této významné události dostavili. Já, jako ministr kouzel, jsem nadšený, že mohu uspořádat předávací ceremonii pro dva neobyčejné jedince – Severuse Snapea a Harryho Pottera," uvedl Popletal.

Vedle něj stanul Albus Brumbál a na krku mu na tom nejoslnivějším rouchu, jaké kdy Draco viděl, visel zlatý medailon (zřejmě jeho vlastní Merlinův řád). Musel to řediteli přiznat – dokázal vypadat vážně impozantně a budit respekt, když chtěl.

Po ředitelově boku setrvával zástup významných hodnostářů, nedočkavě čekajících, až budou moci novým držitelům Merlinova řádu potřást rukou. Většina z nich vypadala, aby byl upřímný, směšně. Draco zauvažoval, jestli bylo pro politiky podmínkou jevit se tak uštěpačně bez ohledu na jejich národní příslušnost, když v tom si uvědomil, že promeškal Popletalovu řeč. Znovu se začal koncentrovat, když najednou všichni povstali a otočili se směrem, kam ministr mávl rukou.

Vešli profesor Snape a Harry a vypadali elegantně a působivě, načež Popletal pokynul do sálu, aby si všichni opět sedli, aby tak každý viděl tu nejočekávanější část celého obřadu.

Snape si ve svém mnohovrstevném hábitu lemovaném bílou a zelenou výšivkou potřásl s lidmi rukama jako první. Samozřejmě tedy až poté, co převzal svůj řád, s hlavou lehce skloněný před ředitelem, aby mu mohl během burácivého aplausu medaili zavěsit kolem krku. Jakmile přijal tradiční slova chvály a gratulace, ustoupil stranou a uvolnil místo Harrymu.

Poté přistoupil Harry, ve svém černozlatém hábitu, na kterém byla jemná červená výšivka, a obdržel trochu bouřlivější potlesk než mistr lektvarů. Během chůze držel svou levačku pokrčenou a při svém boku. Draco při bližším zkoumání rozpoznal kolem jeho zápěstí obtočenou Coral. Přišlo mu zábavné sledovat, jak na ni reagovali všichni ti hodnostáři, když si s nimi Harry pravačkou třásl rukou. Jedna dáma vypadala, jako by měla omdlít, zejména když se Coral trochu vysunula na světlo. Další na ni zírala tak zaujatě, že Harrymu sotva věnovala pohled.

Nakonec Harry rovněž obdržel svůj řád a postavil se vedle Severuse, aby je vyfotili pro tisk.

Draco slyšel, jak za ním brk Rity Holoubkové jen skřípe, a doufal, že se ostatní reportéři v místnosti rozepíšou lépe, než to bez pochyb zvládne ona.

_Jak ji to otec nazýval?_ _Zlovolná čarodějka s krvelačným brkem?_

Popletal se vrátil k pódiu a pronesl něco, o co se Draco ve skutečnosti ani nestaral, tedy, kromě té části o tom, že slavnostní večeře brzy začne. A pak z řečniště sestoupil Severus s Harrym a zamířili ke svým stolům následováni zbytkem lidí, kteří s nimi byli nahoře.

Draco dokázal odhadnout, že byl Harry trochu nervózní, když se usazoval, zatímco ostatní u stolu na důkaz respektu povstali.

„Dovolte mi všechny představit, pane Pottere," ozval se ministr pospíchající ke svému místu přímo naproti Harrymu. „Musím říct, že jsem díky vám hrdý na svůj ministerský post. Že mohu sloužit takovému ohromnému mladému občanovi!" tryskalo z něj, když usedal.

„Děkuji, pane ministře," odpověděl Harry zdvořile a zrakem na chvíli spočinul na pergamenu na svém talíři. Draco si nebyl jistý, zda Harryho více roztrpčila jeho jmenovka, nebo ministr.

Muž všechny kolem představil, ačkoliv s posledním člověkem trochu bojoval. Jednalo se o rudovlasého muže, který si vytáhl výherní tiket – na místě pro _sedadlo s číslem 18_.

„A pan…" snažil se, „pan Weatherbe…"

„Ve skutečnosti, pane ministře, jsem Weasley, Arthur Weasley," opravil ho muž jemně.

„Ach, no ovšem, přijměte mou omluvu," rychle to uhladil. „Vyhrál jste své místo v loterii kvůli tomu nešťastnému odřeknutí na poslední chvíli."

„Ano, pane. Celkem to cítím jako výsadu," prohlásil, než se otočil na Harryho. „Prosím, dovolte mi, abych vám jménem své rodiny poděkoval, pane Pottere. Třebaže jsme se nikdy osobně s vlkodlaky nesetkali, moje žena i já od teď už můžeme spát klidněji, když víme, že naše děti čelí ve světě menšímu nebezpečí."

„Bylo mi potěšením, pane," řekl na to Harry, protože neměl tušení, co odpovědět jiného.

O chvíli později se objevilo jídlo a Draco toho využil, aby upoutal Harryho pozornost, než to zkusí někdo jiný.

„Harry, otec chtěl, abych ti sdělil, že se sem Crabbeovi dnes večer nedostali, protože Vince a jeho otec chytli hrozný záchvat kouzelnické chřipky a paní Crabbeová zůstala doma, aby se o ně postarala."

„Och, doufám, že se brzy budou cítit lépe," odpověděl Harry. Pohlédl na pana Weasleyho a dal si dohromady, kdo že to byl zaangažovaný v tom odřeknutí na poslední chvíli.

„Pane Pottere, jak jsem pochopil, už nějakou dobu spolupracujete s madam Pomfreyovou a zlepšujete si schopnosti v hadím jazyce, mám pravdu?" zeptal se Smethwyk.

„Ano, pane," reagoval Harry, aniž by byl překvapený mužovým povědomím. Koneckonců ve škole každý věděl, že o víkendech na ošetřovně pomáhá.

„Pokročil jste již i v dalších oblastech léčení?" chtěl vědět, stejně jako očividně mnoho lidí kolem stolu, protože vypadali značně dychtivě.

„No, ano… trochu," připustil Harry. „Madam Pomfreyová mi pomáhá s rekonstrukční léčbou, zejména co se týká jizev."

To léčitele Smethwyka očividně zaujalo, zatímco léčitele Chekhova a paní Abelii Cagninovou (výzkumnici na poli nejasné magie) úplně svrbělo, jak by rádi začali s důkladnějšími otázkami.

„Ale ale, Harry, to je celkem ctižádostivé," protáhla Holoubková, než mohl kdokoliv z nich promluvit. „Mohu ti říkat Harry?" zeptala, ačkoliv mu po pravdě k odpovědi nedala šanci. „Nepramení snad tvá touha po léčbě jizev z toho, že sám jednu nosíš na svém čele?"

Jen slova otce ozývající se mu v hlavě zabránila Dracovi vyletět, ne, že by k tomu ovšem dostal příležitost, protože zasáhla profesorka Sproutová.

„Slečno Holoubková, věřte mi, že pokládání takových otázek, nebo alespoň jejich formulování takovým způsobem vám u pana Pottera ani jeho přátel nevydobude žádnou přízeň. A pan Potter má mnoho přátel," pronesla s náznakem varování v hlase.

A Draco si tím náhle připomenul, jak je trefné, že mají mrzimorští ve znaku jezevce.

ooOoo

Harry si nemohl pomoci, byl dojatý, že ho profesorka Sproutová bránila, a znovu mu došlo, jak je vděčný, že je mrzimor.

„Pak mi tedy odpusť mou otázku, Harry," procedila Holoubková a jen sotva udržela tón svého hlasu.

Harry na ni smířlivě pokývl, rozhodnut, že bude v tomto okamžiku tichá odpověď tím nejlepším. Flamelovi ho na ni upozorňovali a on neměl v úmyslu nechat si něco vyklouznout z rukou, pokud tomu mohl zabránit. Takže se s touto myšlenkou v hlavě rozhodl, že Holoubkové věnuje tak trochu dárek na usmířenou, když pohlédl zpět na léčitele Smethwyka.

„Jakmile se lidé prvně dozvěděli, co dokážu, vyptávali se mě, jestli zvládnu léčit i jizvy nebo jestli dovedu nechat narůst novou končetinu. Takže mě od té doby zajímá, na co v tomto ohledu přijdu. Upřímně jsem ani nepomyslel na to, že bych zkusil léčit své vlastní jizvy. Vždy byly mou součástí…" pokynul ke svému čelu, „nebo něčím, s čím budu, no… s radostí žít." Vyroloval rukáv, plně odhalil Coral a kus jizvy na ruce a zápěstí částečně zakryté jejími jasnými šupinami.

Pohlédl na Holoubkovou a na kratinký moment se setkal s jejíma očima. Zamrkala a věnovala mu sotva postřehnutelné pokývnutí.

Protože on to nemusel dělat a ona to věděla. Udělal to proto, že chtěl.

„Takže, uh, pane Pottere?"

Harry se otočil na Andyho, který ihned zrůžověl, když si získal jeho pozornost.

„Ano, Andy?"

„Ne, že bych to chtěl, ale mohl byste teď vyléčit mou jizvu?" zeptal se a sklonil pohled ke své ruce, kde ho předešlý rok pokousal vlkodlak.

Harry nedokázal potlačit povzdech. „Bohužel. Jizvy způsobené kletbou ještě stále léčit nedokážu. Ještě jim nerozumím natolik, abych dokázal manipulovat se svou magií, jak by bylo třeba. Nebo to je alespoň to, co si myslí madam Pomfreyová."

„Hodně lidí včetně mě samotného věří, že kletby ovlivňují fyzickou část těla stejně jako magii jedince," přidala se paní Abelie Cagninová. „Je to jen teorie, ale zdá se, že má oporu."

Harry překvapeně zamrkal. „Mohla byste mi o té teorii říct víc?" vyzval ji a okamžitě pomyslel na Nevillovy rodiče, stejně jako Neville sám.

„Samozřejmě, bude mi potěšením, když…"

„Jakkoliv je to zajímavé, obávám se, že je to pro většinu z nás nad naše povědomí," přerušil je Skrk starší omluvně, jako diplomat.

Harry a ti, kdož diskuzi sledovali, se zarazili a zvolna přikývli, náhle se cítili ošemetně, že zbytek stolu vynechali z konverzace.

„Pošlu vám později sovu se svými poznámkami, pokud si přejete, pane Pottere," ozvala se Cagninová po chvíli.

„Děkuji, to by mi moc pomohlo," odpověděl.

„Nuže, Cedrik mi povídal, že jste ve škole často dost zaneprázdněný. Jak to všechno stíháte, pane Pottere?" zeptal se Amos Diggory. „Na chlapce vašeho věku je to celkem ohromující."

„Částečně je to asi proto, že jsem byl v jednom kole už i před nástupem do Bradavic. Jsem na to zvyklý. Jediný rozdíl je nyní v tom, co mě zaměstnává," odpověděl Harry s pokrčením ramen.

„Čemu jste se věnoval před Bradavicemi?" zeptala se madam Marshbanksová zvědavě.

„Hlavně domácím pracem a škole," odvětil Harry neurčitě a najednou si přál, aby někdo změnil téma.

Naštěstí ho přišel vysvobodit pan Weasley, aniž by si toho byl ovšem vědom.

„Ach, odpusťte mi tu otázku, ale vždy mě zajímalo – a když jste vyrůstal v mudlovském světě… - mohl byste mi vysvětlit funkci gumové kachničky?" zeptal se a několik lidí kolem stolu kvůli tomu obrátilo oči v sloup či v duchu zasténalo.

„Och, um, jsou to prostě mudlovské hračky, které rodiče dávají dětem do vany, aby si měly s čím hrát," odpověděl Harry a vzpomněl si přitom na celou tu sbírku kachniček, kterou vystřídal za svůj život Dudley. Nějak se totiž stávalo, že přicházely o hlavičky nebo o schopnost pískat a stříkat vodu.

„Skutečně?" vyptával se dál a z nějakého důvodu vypadal překvapeně. „Úžasné. Vždy jsem se domníval, že to bude mít nějaký vyšší smysl."

„Ehm-ehm."

Harry si nemohl pomoci, ale zauvažoval, jestli se pod jejich stůl nedostalo nějaké umírající zvíře, než si uvědomil, že ten zvuk pochází od ženy v růžovém, usazené vedle ministra.

„Všichni přece víme, jak jsou mudlové podřadní. Proč vás to tak překvapuje, pane Weasley?"

Harry pozvedl obočí a jeho nutkání konfrontovat toto idiotské prohlášení bylo náhle něco, co nedokázal ovládnout.

„Odpusťte, madam, ale pokud jsou mudlové opravdu tak podřadní, jak je tedy možné, že byl dříve letošního roku Voldemort vážně zraněn jednou z jejich zbraní?" vyzval ji a šokoval většinu stolu svým uvolněným jmenováním Temného pána. „Jistě, mudlové sice neovládají magii, ale dokážou pracovat za pomoci vyspělých strojů a vědy. A my přece také nepostrádáme bezcenné předměty. Myslím tím… upřímně… jak užitečný je asi tak podle vás pamatováček?"

Pan Lee se zasmál. „Velmi trefné, pane Pottere."

„Inu, dokonce i tak, pane Pottere," odvětila Umbridgeová nezastrašeně, „srdečně pochybuji, že by mudlové byli schopni něčeho byť jen vzdáleně podobného, jako je léčba lykantropie."

„Ve skutečnosti, madam, profesora Snapea celá ta myšlenka s vakcínou napadla právě díky mudlům. Oni totiž vytvářejí vakcíny již celá desetiletí. To proto nemoci jako neštovice, dětská obrna a spalničky nejsou takový problém, jakým byly v minulosti. Nijak nezlehčuji to, co profesor Snape učinil, ale on byl prvním, kdo přemýšlel o mudlovské technice, upravené tak, aby fungovala i s magií a _bum_! Vytvořil z toho vakcínu. Takže bychom svým způsobem měli mudlům za naši masovou produkci léčby poděkovat stejně jako profesorovi."

Umbridgeová přimhouřila oči a vypadala opravdu dotčeně.

*No, ta je tedy ale vážně hrozná,* vyjádřila se Coral a Harry s ní v duchu souhlasil.

Pan McCaffrey, který seděl vedle pana Hovela, se zasmál. „Musíte uznat, madam, že vás dostal."

Umbridgeová zafuněla a pohlédla na ministra, bez pochyb pro podporu, kterou jí nemohl nebo nechtěl poskytnout. Pak se otočila zpět na Harryho. „No, jak vidím, není s vámi žádná rozumná řeč, pane Pottere. Ať už se to děje z jakéhokoliv důvodu, zřejmě se domníváte, že jsou mudlové lepší než kouzelníci, a to na rovinu shledávám otřes…"

„Promiňte, madam, ale pan Potter nic takového nenaznačoval," vložila se do toho paní Vilmireová, mezinárodní reportérka. „On pouze podotýkal, že u mudlů vynalezli jiný způsob, jak se dobrat ke stejným výsledkům, a že u nich takové způsoby existují déle než u nás."

„Přesně," souhlasila madam Marchbanksová. „Již dlouhou dobu jsem věřila, že se od nich máme co učit stejně jako oni od nás. Je to vážně škoda, že mezi našimi společnostmi dochází k takovému nepřátelství a úzkoprsosti. Když jsem byla mladší, představovala jsem si, že jednou přijde den, kdy se naše světy propojí a všichni spolu budeme vycházet." Smutně se usmála. „Teď ale vidím, jak byly moje představy naivní. Přesto je stále příjemné nacházet případy, kdy se od nich můžeme něčemu přiučit."

Několik lidí kolem stolu přikývlo, ačkoliv jestli to bylo kvůli souhlasu s Marchbanksovou, to byla jiná věc.

Než se však všechno mohlo přiostřit či nažhavit, večeře zmizela a objevily se dezerty.

„Ano! Miluju sirupové košíčky," projevil se Greg, očividně neschopen si pomoci.

Zbytek jídla proběhl bez událostí, ačkoliv Umbridgeová se svým zákuskem očividně dusila.

Harry se o to nestaral a zatoulal se očima ke stolu profesora Snapea. Z místa, kde seděl, dokázal identifikovat Brumbála, Colina a Dennise Creeveyovi, Malfoyovi, madam Pomfreyovou, Aage Browna a Remuse. Předjímal, že bude někde v sále i jeho kmotr, ale ještě ho neviděl a v tuto chvíli po tom ani netoužil.

Jeho opatrovníci také dorazili, ale byli v přestrojení. Už si za ty roky vytvořili řadu identit, pod kterými obchodovali s Ministerstvem nebo Gringottovými, a v těch se právě teď nacházeli u vlastního stolu.

I když mu nemohli být více nablízku, protože by to vyvolávalo otázky ohledně toho, kým jsou a jak je Harry poznal, bylo od nich milé, že chtěli být svědky jeho předávací ceremonie.

Nakonec, když se závěr večera přiblížil, ministr povstal a zamířil na pódium, aby oslovil všechny přítomné a poděkoval jim za to, že přišli a tak dále a tak dále. Lidé se poté začali zvedat a odcházet pryč.

Harry už se nemohl ani dočkat, až se dostane domů, a tak se snažil přidružit k panu řediteli, který ho doprovodí až tam, nebo alespoň do Bradavic, odkud se letaxem přepraví k Flamelovým.

Potřásal si rukama s lidmi, kteří ho míjeli, a pokoušel se ignorovat to jejich uctívání. Proto byl šťastný, když Draco a Neville všechen ten rozruch tlumili, jak jen bylo možné. Přesto si s každým krokem nedokázal pomoci a třásl se, protože měl pocit, že je něco hrozně špatně. To až tehdy, když se dostal k Brumbálovi, si uvědomil, že ho slabě pobolívá hlava a ta bolest, že pochází z jeho jizvy.

„Ach, Harry, jsi připraven na odchod?" zeptal se ho Brumbál zlehka, zatímco se lidé kolem Harryho chovali až protivně euforicky.

„Ano, pane," pokusil se říct a přitom se snažil ignorovat ten mdlý pocit, který se dobýval skrz to proklaté spojení.

Brumbál jeho nepokoj ovšem očividně zaznamenal a než si toho Harry vůbec stačil všimnout, už byli na cestě ze síně.

ooOoo

Vince byl úplně zmatený. Myslel si, že se chystají na předávací ceremonii profesora Snapea a Harryho, ale teď se nic takového nedělo. Stalo se snad něco? Změnilo snad Ministerstvo datum konání? Kam to mají namířeno? A proč otec trval na tom, aby měli na sobě to nejlepší oblečení, pokud se na Ministerstvu vůbec neobjeví?

Zatímco dobře věděl, že své otázky nesmí pokládat nahlas, přistoupil k otci a matce a připravil své vnitřnosti na asistované přemístění.

Objevili se na mýtině a z té atmosféry ve vzduchu se okamžitě cítil jako na trní, přestože skutečné nebezpečí vnímal, až když se všichni tři otočili vzad.

„Ach, konečně jste dorazili."

Vince nemohl uvěřit svým očím.

Byl to Voldemort. Temný pán. _Ten-který-nesmí-být-jmenován._

Než se mohl pokusit přemýšlet o čemkoliv dalším, jeho rodiče poklekli a on moudře následoval jejich příkladu.

„Ano, můj pane. Jsme přešťastní, že vám můžeme sloužit. A jak jste si vyžádal, můj syn dorazil s námi," odpověděl jeho otec, stále s hlavou skloněnou.

„Jak vidím," odsouhlasil Temný pán.

Vince byl tak vyděšený, že se ani nehnul.

„Nuže, vstaňte. Mám pro vašeho syna úkol."

Vince instinktivně věděl, že se to nebude týkat ničeho dobrého, a byl sám překvapen, že odolal svým ječícím instinktům.

„Vinci, pojď se mnou, synu. Není se třeba čehokoliv obávat," říkal mu otec naléhavě do ucha, když se postavili.

Nebyl si tím tak jistý a stejně tak jeho matka. Vzhlédl do otcovy tváře, doufal, že v ní nalezne něco, co by mu vysvětlilo, co se má stát, ale nenašel nic.

Vůbec nic.

A to ho vystrašilo víc než pobyt v přítomnosti Voldemorta.

„Markove, co se děje?" zeptala se žena svého manžela, zcela vyděšená.

Neodpověděl jí.

„Postav se sem, mladý Crabbe," nařídil Voldemort a pokynul k malému kruhu na zemi, který byl obklopen podivnými symboly, jež vybočovaly do dalšího kruhu, ve kterém přebýval Temný pán.

Vincovi se postavily chlupy na krku, zapřel se o zem před sebou a pokusil se tím otci zabránit, aby ho tam odtáhl.

Sám by byl první, kdo by připustil, že nebyl právě nijak moc chytrý, ale tady bylo něco opravdu hodně špatně!

„Ne, prosím, já nechci," zkusil zaškemrat a doufal, že nebude znít moc uboze, zatímco se snažil otce odstrkávat. „Tati, přestaň!"

Jenže muž ho neposlouchal; jako by toho víc ani nebyl schopen.

Vince slyšel smích a najednou si uvědomil, že už s Temným pánem nejsou sami. Okolo nich stáli lidé v temných pláštích.

„Markove, přestaň. Proč to děláš?" vyjekla jeho matka a přispěchala k nim. „Ne!"

Zřejmě si také uvědomila, že bylo něco v nepořádku, a uchopila manžela za ruku, aby se pokusila svého chlapce uvolnit.

Vince bojoval, aniž by se dál pokoušel pochopit, co se to děje. Všechno, co věděl, bylo, že chtěl… ne, _potřeboval_ se dostat pryč, když viděl, jak jeho matka vytahuje hůlku ze svého rukávu.

„_Mdloby na tebe!"_ zakřičela.

Z hůlky vytryskl rudý paprsek, zasáhl jeho otce a odrazil ho pryč. Vince klopýtnul dopředu, pokusil se udržet na nohách, které měl jak z rosolu, ale pak ucítil, jak jeho paži matka láskyplně obkroužila svou rukou a stabilizovala ho.

Připravil se na přemístění, zoufale doufající, že je jeho matka rychle dostane z této noční můry pryč.

Jenže v tu chvíli Voldemort zasyčel: „Hloupá ženštino. _Avada Kedavra!"_

Jeho vidění zasáhl zelený záblesk. Uviděl svou matku padat k zemi a na dlouhou dobu nedokázal pochopit, čeho to byl právě svědkem.

Temný pán se ušklíbl. „Pff, ty matky…"

Vince zavřel oči a znovu a znovu si v duchu opakoval, že to není skutečné, že je tohle všechno jenom noční můra, nic víc, ale když otevřel oči, zamrzl na místě a uvědomil si, kde to stojí.

Nacházel se v tom kruhu.

„Tak. Bylo to opravdu tak těžké?" otázal se Voldemort s ďábelským úšklebkem, než k němu stočil svou hůlku. „_Avada Kedavra!"_

Zelená naplnila jeho zrak, ale byla brzy nahrazena oslnivě bílým světlem.

Smrti, jak se Vince rozhodl, se nebylo třeba bát.


	36. Chapter 30

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

s/6413108/1/

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, Czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 30 – Ultimátum**

Harry si nebyl jistý, co se to dělo, ale nelíbilo se mu to ani trochu. Jeho vyrovnanost byla úplně ta tam a v jizvě mu strašlivě tepalo, až tak moc, že mu slzely oči. Jediná dobrá věc na celé této situaci byla, že se už nacházel doma, protože se sem před chvílí, ještě než se začal cítit úplně mizerně, dostal za Brumbálovy asistence.

„Tady, Harry, jen se soustřeď na to, abys zůstal na pohovce," doporučil mu Nicholas, zatímco Brumbál a Perenella rozmlouvali v povzdálí. „Snad to rychle pomine."

Harry pochyboval, že se tak stane, ale byl v tom všem až příliš lapený, aby se vyjádřil, zatímco mu vize mžikotala před očima a hlasy Flamelových a Brumbála bledly a vytrácely se.

„Kdy to začalo?" vyzval Brumbál Nicholase.

„Nedlouho předtím, než jsme vyrazili z Ministerstva," odpověděl.

„_Tati, přestaň!"_

_Harry nadskočil, ten výkřik mu rezonoval v uších, jak se celá vize snažila vyjasnit. Bylo to, jako kdyby se díval skrz neprůhledné sklo, ale brzy to bylo dost jasné na to, aby věděl… že se dívá Voldemortovýma očima._

_Byla tam tma a všechno se zdálo pokřivené a rozostřené, přesto však dokázal rozpoznat dost. Byly tam tři postavy, jedna menší než ty zbylé dvě. Ta menší stála vedle jiné, zatímco třetí setrvávala v jejich dosahu._

„Merline!" Perenellin hlas na okamžik prolomil tu živoucí noční můru, ale Harry byl brzy znovu pohlcen.

_Zaplápolal prudký záblesk zelené, než se světlo vytratilo a odhalilo ležící postavu vedle té menší. Nevěděl, co se stalo tomu druhému člověku, ale neměl čas nad tím přemýšlet._

„_Pff, ty matky…" ušklíbl se Voldemort._

_A tehdy Harry přišel k tomu znepokojivému zjištění, že to byla… rodina._

*Harry!*

„Drž ho!"

Uchvátily ho cizí ruce, ne, že by si byl vědom toho, jak se pod nimi skládá.

„… _tak těžké?"_

_Harrymu se zadrhl dech, když ucítil, jak se jím valí Voldemortův hněv. Plně se soustředil na zbývající postavu – dítě, které bylo, jak si Harry myslel, skoro tak staré jako on sám._

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Pak skrz to pouto zadunělo vítězství a runy kolem Temného pána a toho padlého dítěte zaplály. Moc zapulzovala a Harry v okamžiku, kdy energie explodovala, věděl, že Voldemort znovu získal, ba dokonce předčil svou bývalou sílu._

Nakonec se ze své vize vynořil, ale předtím ještě zaslechl Voldemortův odporný, vítězný smích, zatímco opodál ležela tři těla.

ooOoo

Brumbál se stáhl, když jej Perenella i s Nicholasem od Harryho odvolala. Beze slova chlapce pojala do náruče a ředitel si nemohl pomoci, aby nebyl ohromený celou tou lehkostí, s jakou s ním zacházela.

Nebyl si zcela jistý, co se to právě dělo, tedy krom očividného faktu, že s tím měla něco společného Harryho jizva. Vážně by si přál, aby celému tomu poutu rozuměl lépe. Velmi ho trápilo, že neví, co se děje, když se právě stal svědkem toho, jak to toho chlapce ovlivňuje, a to ani nezmiňoval, že vůbec netušil, jak mu pomoci.

Nikdy nemusel nikomu fyzicky bránit, aby si nemohl ublížit, jako to oni právě dělali pro Harryho. Ten se totiž na své cestě k zemi, aniž by si toho byl kdokoliv z nich vědom, snažil bouchnout hlavou o pevnou část opěrky. A návdavkem k tomu se Coral jen sotva dokázala odplazit včas pryč, aby zabránila svému zranění.

Brumbál pohlédl na Nicholase, nebyl si jistý, proč muž prostě na Harryho nesešle nějaké kouzlo podobné _Petrificus Totalus_, ale teď nebyl čas se ho na to ptát. Vrátil se pohledem zpět k Perenelle.

Perenella Harryho jemně kolíbala, čekala na to, až si bude sám sebe vědom, dost na to, aby odpověděl na tiché mumlání do jeho ucha. Brumbál nerozeznal její slova, ale byl si jistý, že jsou pro Harryho přínosem.

Nakonec chlapec prudce otevřel oči a jeho dech se zklidnil, třebaže jen o něco.

„Harry?" hlesl Nicholas.

Mladý kouzelník zavřel oči.

„Voldemort… on… zabil nějakou rodinu. Nevím, kdo to byl. Neviděl jsem je moc dobře. Všechno bylo rozmazané," pokusil se říct.

„Co se stalo? Co jsi viděl?" vybídl ho Nicholas.

„Na zemi byly runy." Harryho hlas zněl zcela ploše. „A on už teď vůbec není nemocný."

„Mohl bys nám říct, co si pamatuješ?" otázala se Perenella jemně.

A s tím Harry pomalu přikývl a řekl jim, co viděl. Nakonec si Brumbál vyžádal jeho vzpomínku a doufal, že bude z toho, co se stalo, schopen rozpoznat víc.

ooOoo

Narcissa se usmála, když sledovala, jak se Draco žene ven, kde měl po snídani v úmyslu létat na koštěti. Vypadala zdánlivě bez zájmu o svět tam venku, ale pak se jí myšlenky zatoulaly k méně šťastným věcem. Jak se Draco vypořádá s tím, kdyby museli odejít? Pochopí to? Bude je za to nenávidět? Bude Luciuse nenávidět za chyby, které učinil, a že je do takového postavení vůbec dostal?

A ano, byly to chyby. Viděla je tak. Ale co mohla dělat, aby jim zabránila? Lucius byl vždy tvrdohlavý a neústupný. To až teprve teď začal zvažovat i jiné možnosti, ačkoliv se to dělo spíše z nutnosti než z čeho jiného.

Zavrtěla hlavou, teď byla za Severuse Snapea ještě vděčnější než kdy jindy. To, že měli v případě potřeby nouzový plán, ji trochu uklidňovalo, ale teprve vědomí, že se Severus o Draca opravdu postará a udělá všechno, co bude v jeho silách, aby ho ochránil… to ulevilo jejím strachům víc než jakékoliv plány světa.

Vešla do obývacího pokoje a přešla ke krbu. Slíbila Deborah Crabbeové, že je přijde zkontrolovat a ujistí se, že nic nepotřebují, když se teď její manžel a syn zotavovali z kouzelnické chřipky. A měla i sobečtější důvod – chtěla od ní jistý recept. Debořiny koláče byly vyhlášené. Což byl další důvod, proč byl Markov tak… mohutný, jak byl.

Klekla si a zahájila hovor. „Bydliště Crabbeových!"

Když strkala hlavu do plamenů, očekávala, že najde Deboru usazenou v čalouněném křesle nedaleko krbu, ale místnost zela prázdnotou.

„Deboro?" zvolala.

Čekala na odpověď, ale žádné se jí nedostalo. Zamračila se, věděla, že ještě nebylo tak brzy. A mimoto, Deborah vstávala brzy - musela pro své chlapce přece uvařit dostatečnou snídani. Že by také chytila tu chřipku?

Rozhodla se, že zavolá jejich domácího skřítka.

„Scrubby!"

PUK

V okamžiku, kdy se domácí skřítek objevil, věděla, že se stalo něco strašného. Škubal ušima a pohupoval se dopředu a dozadu a Narcissa byla jen sotva schopná pochytit, co říká.

„Strašné, strašné! Pomoc! Pomoc! Pánečci – oni, oni!" Slova z něj vycházela jako horečné, nepochopitelné mumlání, než náhle propukl v pláč.

Narcissa se ho ani nesnažila na něco ptát či oznamovat své úmysly. Stáhla se z krbu a pak se zpět přenesla letaxem.

„Scrubby, vezmi mě za Deborou!" nařídila.

Scrubby ji chytil za ruku.

PUK

Objevili se v Markovově pracovně, která ji šokovala už sama o sobě. Debořin muž nikdy nedovolil nikomu vstoupit dovnitř, dokonce ani své ženě ne. Přesto byl její vstup na toto zapovězené místo okamžitě tou nejposlednější myšlenkou v její hlavě.

V celé místnosti byl naprostý binec. Na zdech byly vypálené značky, na nábytku šrámy a v podlaze a ve stropě díry, ale všeho tohohle si Narcissa jen sotva povšimla, protože ji upoutala scéna přímo před ní.

Byl tam totiž Markov Crabbe, klečící před svým stolem a nekontrolovatelně plačící, zraněný a s krví úplně všude. Přesto jí okamžitě došlo, že všechna ta krev nebyla jen jeho. Před ním totiž leželi až znepokojivě nehybní Deborah s Vincentem.

„Markove, co se stalo?" vykřikla a přispěchala zkontrolovat jeho rodinu.

Pevně jim položila prsty na hrdla, stále zoufale doufající, že nebyli mrtví, jak se zdáli, ale její strachy se tím jen potvrdily.

Opravdu byli mrtví.

„Já to udělal. Já to udělal. Já je zabil," mumlal Markov mezi vzlyky a začal sebou pohupovat.

Narcissa si do ruky okamžitě přivolala hůlku, ale brzy zjistila, že to nebylo třeba.

Markovova hůlka byla zlomená vedví a ležela vedle Debořina vychladlého těla.

„Zabij mě. Zabij mě. _Prosím_."

„Proč jsi to udělal?" zavrčela, její zoufalství a nevíra se prodrala ven jako vztek a nevyčíslitelný odpor.

Deborah občas vyjádřila své obavy týkající se manželovy povahy. Říkala jí, že někdy slepě propadá zuřivosti, zejména když je opilý, ale Narcissa nikdy nevěřila, že by zašel takhle daleko. Přesto ty promarněné životy právě prokazovaly opak.

„Neměl jsem kontrolu. Neměl jsem kontrolu. Chci umřít. Zasloužím si to. Zasloužím. Zabij mě, zabij mě. Prosím."

Narcissa chtěla. Opravdu chtěla. Vidět přítelkyni, možná nejlepší přítelkyni, bez života na podlaze vedle celoživotního přítele jejího syna… Stálo ji všechnu sílu, co měla, aby neučinila to, o co ji ten muž žádal. Ale možná to bylo proto, že ten muž chtěl umřít, a ona ať se propadne, jestli bude jednat podle toho, co to monstrum chce.

Proto zavolala bystrozory.

ooOoo

Brumbál pomalu vydechl. Velmi ho rozesmutnila zpráva, kterou bude brzy muset přetlumočit zbytku sboru. Takovéto zprávy se nikdy nesdělovaly, natož nepřijímaly snadno a on si v duchu musel dodat síly, aby to zvládl.

Napřímil se, když ucítil, že ho ochrany upozorňují na Severusův příchod. Jednou svou částí si přál, aby mohl počkat, než to tomu muži sdělí, ale on byl chlapcovým vedoucím koleje, nebylo by správně čekat déle. Zasloužil si to vědět dříve než ostatní a jistojistě dříve než Denní věštec informuje veřejnost.

„Volal jste mě, pane řediteli?" zeptal se Severus, jakmile vstoupil a zavřel za sebou dveře.

„Ano, Severusi. Prosím, posaď se."

Severus lehce přimhouřil oči. „Co se stalo?" zeptal se, jakmile přijal nabízené křeslo. Okamžitě věděl, že to budou špatné zprávy.

Albus musel nad intuicí svého bývalého špiona v duchu žasnout. No, alespoň tedy může přejít přímo k věci.

„Právě jsem se od madam Bonesové dozvěděl, že Markov Crabbe zavraždil svou ženu a syna. Narcissa je dnes ráno našla u nich doma. A i když je ten případ stále otevřený, vypadá to, že se Markov opil a později v noci začal běsnit."

Sledoval, jak se Severusovi ve tváři hrozilo objevit hned několik rozdílných emocí zároveň. Sice to bylo nepřirozené, ale u jeho bývalého špiona ho to nepřekvapilo.

„Měl k tomu co říct?" vyzval ho Severus, jeho tón nebyl tak kontrolovaný jako jeho výraz.

„Podle Amélie se ten muž prostě zbláznil. Podle jeho nesouvislého mluvení se ke svým zločinům přiznal a žádal o smrt."

Severus sevřel čelisti. „Ať se tedy jeho přání vyplní."

Albus chápal jeho krutá slova a částečně s nimi souhlasil, třebaže věděl, že byly takové pocity bez ohledu na situaci nebezpečné.

„Sdělila vám madam Bonesová něco dalšího?" zeptal se Severus. „Došlo k zápasu? Deborah by podle mě nedovolila, aby to došlo tak daleko, aniž by se ho pokusila zastavit."

Albus, nepřekvapen Severusovou touhou po podrobnostech, odpověděl: „Ano. Madam Bonesová se domnívá, že v pracovně, kde je našli, došlo k výměně nejméně tuctu kleteb."

Severus sevřel rty k sobě a Albus si říkal, že ho ta tragédie asi začínala dostihovat.

„V jeho pracovně?" chtěl vědět a pod tím vším bylo slyšet zmatení.

„Tak mi to Amélie sdělila. Proč?" odpověděl Brumbál. Byl zvědavý, proč takový detail mladšího kouzelníka znepokojil.

„Markov do své pracovny nikdy nikoho nepouštěl, dokonce ani svou ženu ne. Proč by k tomu zápasu tedy mělo dojít tam?"

„To nevím, ale třeba na to Amélie přijde během pokračujícího vyšetřování. Ačkoliv přiznala, že to bude obtížné, protože Markov si zlomil svou hůlku."

„On zlomil svou vlastní hůlku?" hlesl Severus nevěřícně a očividně začal přehodnocovat všechno, co mu bylo až dosud sděleno. „To mi připadá až příliš příhodné."

„Odkud pochází tvá podezření?" vyzval ho Brumbál a pozvedl obočí.

„Ať už je nebo není vinen, myslím si, že je za tím jednoduše víc, než jen to, že v záchvatu opileckého šílenství zabil svou rodinu. Markov je schopný mnoha opovrženíhodných věcí – ať už je opilý nebo ne – ale podle toho, co jsi mi až dosud řekl… mi moje instinkty říkají, že to nevypadá tak, jako by se to takhle doopravdy stalo, jistě ne zcela."

„Chápu. Nu, budeme muset důvěřovat madam Bonesové, že se pravdy dobere. Ať už jakékoliv."

„Naštěstí je madam Bonesová jednou ze schopných vedoucí na Ministerstvu," vyjádřil se Severus. „Jsem ji jistý, že pravdu zjistí."

Brumbál přikývl na souhlas a v duchu si poznamenal, že na tomto poli odbornosti neodváděl špatnou práci ani Arthur Weasley.

„Ještě něco, pane řediteli?" zeptal se Severus po chvíli.

„Ne, Severusi, to je vše, co jsem chtěl probrat, ale asi bys měl vědět, že se chci poohlédnout po jisté rodině, kterou má mít na svědomí Voldemort."

„Víte ještě něco dalšího?"

„Ne, a protože to byli s největší pravděpodobností mudlové, obávám se, že možná ani nikdy nezjistíme, kdo byli."

„Vzpomněl si pan Potter na cokoliv jiného, co viděl?"

„Ne. A myslánka mi také nepomohla."

„Obraz byl příliš zkreslený?" otázal se Severus.

„Zcela. Musím připustit, že když jsem po svém neúspěšném pokusu prohlédnout si Harryho vizi osobně opustil myslánku, žaludek jsem měl trochu jak na vodě."

„Pochopitelně," konstatoval Severus, než zvolna vstal.

Nebylo už nic, co by si měli říct, takže ho Brumbál s pokývnutím propustil a Severus v tichosti odešel.

ooOoo

Harry vešel do kuchyně. Celou tu cestu ze svého pokoje už cítil vůni vajíček a vaflí.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil, když našel Nicholase u kamen a Perenellu, jak dává kousek slaniny sově, která právě doručila Denního věštce.

„Dobré, Harry," odpověděl Nicholas s úsměvem a otočil na pánvi volské oko. „Jak se cítíš?"

„Líp. Ale přál bych si vědět, kdo byli," odpověděl Harry a odkazoval tím na rodinu, kterou Voldemort předchozí noci zabil. Smířit se s tím se pochopitelně snáze řeklo, než udělalo, ať už s podporou jeho opatrovníků nebo bez ní. „Nelíbí se mi, že se nikdo nikdy nedozví, co se jim stalo."

Nicholas v tichosti přikývl, že mu rozumí, a Harry pohlédl na Perenellu, která teď seděla u stolu zvláštně tichá.

„Perenello?" zeptal se jí Harry, když zjistil, že zírá na přední stranu novin.

Vzhlédla, v očích nezměrný smutek.

„Co se stalo?" chtěl vědět a přešel ke stolu, zatímco Nicholas se ke své ženě znepokojeně otočil hlavu.

Harryho zrak padl na noviny a brzy už četl slova z titulního článku Věštce.

**Bystrozoři podezřívají Markova Crabbea z vraždy své ženy a syna!**

Harrymu ztuhla u slova Crabbe krev v žilách.

Znamenalo to, že…?

Očima proskenoval článek pod tím nestoudným titulkem a pak si všiml toho, čeho se obával. Celého jména svého přítele – Vincenta Markova Crabbea.

Ne. To se nemohlo stát. To bylo nemožné…

Jen sotva udržel rovnováhu tím, že se zachytil za hranu stolu, než se mu nohy proměnily v rosol a hlavu naplnily podivné rušivé zvuky.

Nicholas byl v mžiku po jeho boku a Perenella vedle něj přistavila židli.

„Je mrtvý. Vince je mrtvý," zašeptal a zřítil se na nabízenou židli.

Nicholas a Perenella, kteří měli za sebou již staleté zkušenosti, zůstali jen bezhlesně stát po jeho boku. Věděli, že existují chvíle, ve kterých není pro slova útěchy ani soustrasti prostor, a že občas je nejlepší prostě zůstat zticha.

ooOoo

Severus vstoupil do obývacího pokoje Malfoyových, který byl prostoupený temnotou – jediné světlo vycházelo z chladnoucích uhlíků v ohništi.

„Jsme sami," pronesl Lucius z koženého, rozložitého křesla, „Narcissa je s Dracem. Pochopitelně je dosti otřesená."

„A Draco?" zeptal se Severus.

„Rozrušený." Luciusova tvář zůstávala ve stínech, ale Severus rozeznal to hluboké zamračení.

„A ty?"

Lucius zvolna vydechl. „Nerozhodný."

„Myslíš si, že je na tom všem něco divného," řekl Severus, aniž by odhalil své vlastní pochybnosti.

Lucius přikývl. „To proto jsem Dracovi nesdělil žádné podrobnosti. Chci počkat, než bude vyšetřování u konce. Draco pro teď ví jen to, že je jeden z jeho celoživotních přátel mrtvý. Zašel jsem dokonce tak daleko, že jsem před ním ukryl i Denního věštce."

„Což je asi to nejlepší, co jsi mohl udělat," souhlasil Severus, když si vybavil ranní vydání novin.

Vážně měl předvídat, že se to stane. Denní věštec prostě nikdy nepochopí, že je nutné nejprve dokončit vyšetřování, než začnou jako skutečnost publikovat svá podezření. Chtěl se nakopnout. Opravdu měl Albusovi navrhnout, aby předem varovali Flamelovi a aby tak Harry nebyl nepříjemně překvapen – což s největší pravděpodobností byl.

Potlačil povzdech a znovu se začal soustředit na přítomnost, protože s tím už stejně nemohl nic udělat.

„Kdy jsi Markova viděl naposledy?" zeptal se Lucius po delší chvíli.

„Asi před týdnem a ničeho podezřelého ani znepokojujícího jsem si nevšiml," odpověděl Severus.

„Stejně tak já." Lucius zvedl hlavu a poprvé se setkal se Severusovýma očima. „Severusi, nemohu…" zarazil se, oči mu ztmavly ještě víc než jeho okolí, „jakkoliv se o to snažím, nemohu se zbavit jedné znepokojivé myšlenky. Věříš, že by do toho mohl být zaangažován i Temný pán?"

„Z čeho tak usuzuješ?"

Lucius zatnul čelisti. „Otcovská intuice."

„Co si myslí Narcissa?"

„Ona věří, že je za to zodpovědný Markov. Deborah se jí zmínila o několika… incidentech. A musím připustit, aniž bych to věděl, že věřím, že když se Markov dost napije, je schopen toho… co se stalo."

„Proč potom ty pochyby?"

„Je to takový vtíravý pocit… Ale třeba je to jen pocit, ve kterém není ani za mák pravdy." Lucius sevřel opěradlo křesla. „Je možné, že nedokážu přijmout myšlenku, že by otec zavraždil svou rodinu, že by je takhle zmasakroval…"

„Anebo máš možná pravdu," zašeptal Severus, než pokračoval svou obvyklou hlasitostí. „Pokud se Brumbál od madam Bonesové něco dozví, budu tě informovat."

„Děkuji ti."

ooOoo

Madam Bonesová někdy svou práci nenáviděla. No, možná by bylo přesnější říct, že měla svoji práci ráda jen zřídka.

Případy, ve kterých byly oběťmi děti, byly ty nejsložitější a tento se začínal zdát obzvláště takovým. Osobně sice Crabbeovi neznala, ale vídala je na ministerských večírcích a při podobných příležitostech. Také s nimi párkrát viděla i jejich syna a věděla, že byl ve stejném věku jako její neteř Susan. A teď byl mrtvý, ležel v márnici s prostěradlem přetaženým přes své tělíčko.

Bylo to všechno srdcervoucí a ona toužila po jediném – odejít z práce brzy, obejmout svou neteř a už ji nikdy nepustit.

Ale měla tu něco na práci a tak to tedy udělá. Na místě by se propadla, kdyby nechala nějakého ministerského troubu zkazit ten případ. Kdyby dovolila, aby viník (či viníci) nebyl předveden spravedlnosti. Dobere se pravdy a projde všechny důkazy, jen aby se ujistila, že mají toho správného člověka. Chtěla to udělat správně, ne jen aby sama mohla v noci klidně spát, ale aby se ujistila, že bude moci Vincent se svou matkou odpočívat v pokoji.

Zamračila se, když se zamyslela nad důkazy, které až dosud nashromáždili.

V té poničené místnosti už identifikovaly použití mnoha kleteb, včetně kouzel _Diffindo_, _Reducto_, _Incendio_ a _Expulso_. Jistě jich bylo víc, ale nemohli s určitostí vědět, jaká to byla, zejména když Markov svou hůlku zlomil a ta Debořina byla zničena. Našli její zbytky v ohořelém kusu koberce a podle spáleniny na Debořině ruce bylo snadné zjistit, jak k tomu došlo.

Přesto existovalo něco, co Bonesovou trápilo. Bylo neslýchané, aby kouzelník přelomil svou vlastní hůlku. V podstatě to bylo rouhání proti magii samotné. Ačkoliv… pokud skutečně nenáviděl to, co učinil, pak to mohl udělat.

Bonesová zavřela oči, neschopná vytřást z hlavy obraz Markova, když poprvé vešla spolu s ostatními bystrozory do domu.

Nepopiratelně se z něj stal totiž šílený a zlomený muž.

Překročila povalenou židli a zamířila z Markovovy pracovny přímo do Vincova pokoje. Třeba tam najde něco, co by vneslo trochu světla na to, proč do toho byl zapletený i on.

Celý dům už samozřejmě prohledali, ale ještě se museli ujistit, že neexistují žádní další podezřelí, než aby jen hledali stopy zločinu.

Na chodbě tiše prošla kolem Kingsleyho a vstoupila do dětského pokoje.

Místnost vypadala tak, jak si u dvanáctiletého chlapce představovala. Na stěnách visely památky ze Zmijozelu a z Bradavic, na rohu stolu byly štosy učebnic a na jeho ploše několik útržků pergamenu. Postel nebyla ustlaná a na podlaze leželo pár kusů oblečení.

Došla až ke stolu a nemohla si pomoci, sevřelo se jí srdce.

Ty pergameny byly dopisy. Jeden z nich byl zpola dokončený – Vincent ho bez pochyb psal jako odpověď na vzkaz ležící vedle. Vzkaz od Draca Malfoye, ve kterém mluvil o dárcích, které snad dostane jen za pár dnů poté na Vánoce.

Najednou zaslechla vzlyk a rychle se za tím zvukem sklonila. Pod stolem objevila Crabbeovic domácího skřítka, který objímal zeleno-stříbrnou, podle všeho Vincentovu šálu.

No samozřejmě, vybavila si, jak se Narcissa zmínila, že ji ke Crabbeovým odnesl jejich domácí skřítek, ale až do teď jej nespatřila, takže ho nemohla vyslechnout. Koneckonců se musel zodpovídat jen své rodině.

„Ahoj," oslovila ho jemně, nechtěla toho malého vystrašit.

Přesto se vyděsil, ale zůstal, kde byl a dál vzlykal. Obal od polštáře, který měl na sobě, už byl zcela promočený.

„Jmenuji se madam Bonesová, jak se jmenuješ ty?" zeptala se ho.

Usmrkaně vzhlédl. „Scrubby."

„Víš, kdo jsem, Scrubby?"

Přikývl. „Jste ta vedoucí bystrozorská paní."

„Správně. A právě teď potřebuji tvou pomoc."

Domácí skřítek se zklidnil, ale slzy mu stále tekly po tvářích. „Co by madam Bonesová po Scrubbym chtěla?"

„Potřebuji vědět, co se stalo, aby mohla být vykonaná spravedlnost. Chci se ujistit, že budou paní Crabbeová a její syn odpočívat v pokoji. Prosím, ty víš, co se stalo, že ano?"

Scrubby potlačil vzlyk. „Jsou mrtví," Hlesl a pak začal kvílet.

„Ššš, Scrubby, prosím. Vím, že je to těžké, ale kvůli tvé rodině, řekni mi, co se stalo, než Narcissa dorazila."

Skřítek se nějak dal dohromady, jeho výraz se změnil ze zoufalství v zuřivost.

„Oni pána zranili! Oni… oni přivedli pána a rodinu a pak všechno zakleli!"

„Od začátku, Scrubby. Začni od jejich příchodu. Kde jsi byl, když přišli?" Bonesová udržovala svůj hlas na poklidné úrovni i přes své bušící srdce. Mohla by se dobrat pravdy!

„Scrubby právě utíral prach v pánově pracovně, když je uslyšel na chodbě. Strašní, strašní lidé! Pak přišli do pánovy pracovny a vlekli s sebou pána, paní a mladého pána! Scrubby si myslel, že je celá Scrubbyho rodina mrtvá, ale pán nebyl. Pán jen spal. Scrubby si myslel, že oni ho uspali. Pak pána zranili a Scrubby slyšel, jak ten strašný, vysoký muž říká: _Ať to vypadá přesvědčivě. Bello, užij si to._ Zlá-_zlá_ to žena! A ona pak znova proklela paní a mladého pána a pak zlomili pánovu hůlku!" křičel Scrubby.

„Kdo byli ti strašní lidé? Znáš jejich jména?" vyzvala ho Bonesová, která už si pravděpodobně spojila zmíněnou 'Bellu' se jménem Bellatrix Lestrangeové.

„Scrubby ví jen to, že se ta zlá žena jmenovala 'Bella' a že dva další muži byli bratři. Ten vysoký řekl: _Dobře, brácho, to stačí_."

„Poznal bys je, kdybych ti je ukázala na obrázku?"

„Scrubby si myslí, že ano."

„Moc dobře. Scrubby, a oni vědí, že jsi tam byl?"

„Ne. Pán Scrubbymu nařídil, aby vždycky zůstával zticha a neviditelný a nepletl se mu do cesty, když je ve své pracovně. Takže Scrubby tak byl, když přišli, a zůstal tak, dokud neodešli."

„Chápu. Pamatuješ si ještě něco, co by nám mohlo pomoci?"

Scrubby přikývl, jeho oči získaly vražedný lesk. „Když opouštěli pánovu pracovnu, tak ta zlá žena řekla: _Díky za tvůj příspěvek Temnému pánovi. Jsem si jistá, že to ocení._ A pak se všichni rozesmáli!"

Madam Bonesová se přinutila zůstat v klidu, zatímco si okamžitě vyvodila, že je celý tento případ daleko větší, než jak si na počátku myslela. Pokud je v tom zapletený Temný pán…

„Děkuji ti, Scrubby. Prokázal jsi své rodině velkou čest. Pokud bys potřeboval pomoci, neváhej za mnou přijít. Později se vrátím s fotografiemi, ano?"

Scrubby přikývl, než začal znovu v tichosti truchlit.

A ona se pomalu postavila a opustila pokoj.

ooOoo

Narcissa se usilovně snažila zklidnit. Zavítala totiž hlouběji do Obrtlé ulice a právě vešla, oprašujíc si z ramene pár sněhových vloček, do toho špinavého obchodu. Nemohla uvěřit, že jsou zítra Vánoce. Zamířila do zadní místnosti a v duchu se obrnila před tím, co se možná dozví.

Dříve toho dne Severus informoval Luciuse o tom, co madam Bonesová prozradila Brumbálovi (a tedy i jemu). Do smrti Deborah a Vincenta byl nějak zapleten Temný pán a o Markova se pak postarali Smrtijedi. Ještě horší však bylo, že se její sestra na tom druhém zřejmě nějak podílela.

Bylo strašné přemýšlet o důsledcích toho všeho, pokud to byla pravda.

Proč by to Temný pán dělal? Proč by je zabíjel sám? Proč by pak chtěl celou vinu svalit na Markova? Rozzuřil snad Markov Temného pána nějak?

Nevěděla, ale potřebovala to zjistit. A to ji teď přivedlo do Obrtlé ulice.

Existovala totiž jen jedna osoba, od které by se mohla pravdu dozvědět, aniž by vzbuzovala vážné podezření.

Její sestra.

„Ach, Cissy. Už je to dlouho," pronesl hlas zpoza rohu.

„Ahoj, sestro."

„Nezdáš se být šťastná, že mě vidíš, sestřičko, i když jsi toto malé setkání sama zařídila."

„Dlouho jsem tě neviděla a upřímně nemám právě teď nejlepší náladu, Bellatrix, takže se omlouvám, že jsem nebyla tak srdečná."

„Ó, takže trochu sklíčená, jak vidím, a předpokládám, že to má co dělat s Crabbeovými? Jak smutné, když se otec otočí proti své rodině… A ty jsi je ještě našla. Musel to být vcelku šok."

„Ano. Deborah byla mou blízkou přítelkyní a její syn byl Dracův kamarád," potvrdila Narcissa a posadila se na soudek u tmavé zdi.

Bellatrix chápavě přikývla, ačkoliv si Narcissa lámala hlavu nad tím, proč se tím vůbec zatěžovala. Její sestra nikdy nebyla soucitná osoba a jistě s tím nezačne teď.

Potlačila povzdech, než ze svého kabátu vyjmula malý, zabalený dárek. „Veselé Vánoce, Bello."

„Ach, tak ti tedy děkuji, Cissy," odvětila druhá žena, aniž by zněla jakkoliv děkovně, když přejímala nabízený dar. Její další slova nedostatek její sváteční nálady jen potvrdila. „Nuže, proč sis mě sem zavolala? Jakkoliv by to bylo sladké, pochybuji, že jsi své velké sestře chtěla jen dát brzký vánoční dáreček."

Narcissa spojila pohled se svou vyšinutou sestrou a další slova volila pečlivě.

„Jako vždy máš pravdu. A ať si sebevíc přeji, abychom si stále byly tak blízké jako dříve, nejsme. Přesto jsme stále sestry, stále rodina," řekla.

„A v čem je podstata toho všeho?"

„Chci znát pravdu."

„Pravdu o čem?"

„O Crabbeových. Chci vědět, jestli je Markov skutečně vinen. Protože ač tím mužem pohrdám, chci vědět, jestli je doopravdy zodpovědný za to, z čeho je obviněn."

„A proč se domníváš, že bych to měla vědět, Cissy? Nejsem bystrozorka, nevyšetřovala jsem to."

„Pokud je totiž Markov ve skutečnosti nevinen, pak dokážu myslet jen na jediný důvod, proč se to všechno stalo."

Bella pozvedla obočí. „A ten by zněl?"

„Markov vzbudil nelibost Temného pána."

Narcissa nevěděla, co má očekávat, ale reakce její sestry ji opravdu vyděsila.

„HAHAAHAAHHAAHAHAAHAAA!" Bellatrix se začala chechtat tak hystericky, že sotva popadala dech. „Ty… ty si myslíš…" smála se dál, z očí jí kanuly slzy. „Ty si myslíš, že Markov vzbudil nelibost Temného pána?" Ani nečekala na Narcissinu odpověď, než pokračovala: „Temný pán jím byl potěšen, možná mu byl i vděčný. Kdybych sama měla syna, s potěšením bych ho Temnému pánovi předala."

Narcissa nedokázala potlačit nevolnost, která se v ní vzedmula. Znamenalo to, že…?

„Taková škoda, že Markov všechno jen ztížil. Ach, nepochybuji, že by byl značně odměněn, kdyby lépe spolupracoval."

„Co tím myslíš?" vyzvala ji Narcissa.

To stačilo, Bellatrix se ani nezatěžovala zvažováním svých dalších slov – přesně, jak Narcissa doufala, třebaže si později přála, aby se pravdu nedozvěděla.

„Jakmile se Markov dozvěděl, co se od něj vyžaduje, začal vzdorovat. Ale měl být znalejší. My Smrtijedi patříme _jemu_. V okamžiku, kdy přijímáme znamení, přijímáme také jeho nejvyšší odkaz a čest mu sloužit. Není větší pocty!"

„Co se od něj vyžadovalo?" otázala se jí Narcissa tiše, s obavou, že už odpověď zná… a také znala.

„Jeho syn, samozřejmě," odpověděla Bella, jako by to bylo očividné a dokonale přijatelné.

„Jeho syn?"

„Ach, Cissy, Vincentovi byl přiřazen tak impozantní úkol – obnovit moc Temného pána. A on to dokázal! No, není to báječné?"

Narcissa měla pocit, že bude zvracet. „Ano, nesmírně," pokusila se říct, když vstávala a přinutila se k upřímně vypadajícímu úsměvu. „Děkuji ti, Bello, že jsi mi to řekla. Jsou to vynikající zprávy. Musím to sdělit Luciusovi, bude vzrušením bez sebe."

A pak bez dalšího slova odešla.

ooOoo

Konečně nadešly Vánoce, ale Severus na rovinu nebyl v náladě cokoliv oslavovat, možná že již vůbec nikdy.

Nacházel se podruhé toho dne v ředitelně. Poprvé to bylo ráno, když řediteli přetlumočil, co se právě dozvěděl od Luciuse – tu strašlivou pravdu, že byli Crabbeovi a zejména Vincent použiti, aby Temný pán nabyl zpět svou sílu. Co bylo na těch novinkách ovšem ještě horší, to bylo zjištění, že Harry nejenže neviděl trpět neznámou rodinu (což už bylo děsivé samo o sobě), ale že viděl rodinu svého přítele.

Brumbál tu informaci přijal, jak se dalo očekávat, a jakmile toho byl schopen, sdělil madam Bonesové, jaký strašlivý skutek Voldemort učinil, když využil Vincenta, aby znovu nabyl své moci. Takže Bonesová už teď znala motiv vraždy.

Poté ředitel o všem také informoval Nicholase Flamela, aby byl připraven jednat, jak bude zapotřebí.

„Jste znepokojen," vypozoroval Severus, když usedal. „Samozřejmě, že ano, myslím, že byste byl blázen, kdyby ne."

Nebyl si jistý, proč si Albus žádal jeho přítomnost, ale domníval se, že si prostě chtěl jen promluvit s někým, kdo věděl, o co jde. Nebo v to alespoň doufal. Nechtěl slyšet žádné další novinky, protože by byly pravděpodobné zlé.

„Nicholas mi řekl, že to Harrymu poví zítra."

Severus se ho neptal, s čím vším se Nicholasovi svěřil, jen pozvedl obočí. „Dal byste přednost tomu, aby ne?"

„Není to něco, co by se mělo dítě kdy dozvědět. Vědět, že bylo svědkem posledního momentu svého přítele…"

„Byl byste raději, aby mu to mistr Flamel zamlčel?"

„Ano, alespoň na čas. Harry je příliš mladý, aby to unesl. A dozvědět se to navíc během svátků…?"

„Nakonec pravdu stejně zjistí a na rovinu, já se domnívám, že pro něj bude nejlepší, když jí bude čelit teď," vyjádřil se Severus nepokrytě, zatímco se nutil, aby v sobě potlačil vzpomínky na minulou budoucnost.

V té totiž nastalo až příliš mnoho situací, kdy by se všechno odehrálo jinak, pokud by se Harry vše dozvěděl… pokud by mu řekli pravdu… A Severus si částečně myslel, že to je stálo výsledek války.

„Ta vědomost je nebezpečná."

„Stejně tak nevědomost," oponoval Severus.

„Harryho to může stát všechnu zbylou nevinnost a dětství, které dosud měl," konstatoval Albus smutně.

„Tomu se nedá zabránit a lépe, než aby byl později nepříjemně překvapen."

„Ano, máš samozřejmě pravdu. Jen doufám, že Nicholas a Perenella vědí, co dělají," konstatoval za dlouhou chvíli.

„Potter je v dobrých rukou. Pokud ho tím může někdo provést, pak oni."

Brumbál mu věnoval drobný, zdráhavý úsměv. „Ano, mají staletí zkušeností."

ooOoo

Najednou měl pocit, jako kdyby ho Dudley právě udeřil do břicha, jako kdyby někdo nahradil jeho vnitřnosti cementem a všechen vzduch kolem něj se stal olovem.

Viděl Vince zemřít.

Viděl, jak Voldemort zabil jednoho z jeho přátel.

Proč k tomu došlo? Proč právě Vince? Neexistovalo něco, co snad mohl udělat?

Perenella ho jemně objímala a i když od ní přebíral útěchu, všechno, na co mohl myslet, bylo to, co viděl.

Paní Crabbeová bojovala, zoufale bojovala za záchranu svého syna, ale za své úsilí získala jen smrt – v čemž ji její syn brzy následoval.

V tomto bodě si Harry nemohl pomoci, aby nepomyslel na svou vlastní matku.

Byla také tak bezmocná? Stála Voldemortovi v cestě, jen aby ji zamáčkl jako mouchu?

Harry se zamračil.

Jak to, že on, pouhé mimino, přežil? Jak to, že nezemřel stejně jako Vince?

Jejich situace byla přece totožná, ne?

Jakkoliv divně to znělo, Harry nikdy vážně neuvažoval nad tím, jak a proč té halloweenské noci přežil. Všichni se o tom vyjadřovali jako o záhadě a on se nikdy nezaobíral tím, aby o tom pochyboval.

Čím byl tak zvláštní? Co jej vlastně činilo Chlapcem-který-přežil?"

Odmítal uvěřit, že to bylo něco, co učinil on sám. Byl tehdy ještě batole a nerozuměl nebezpečí, ve kterém se nacházel.

Takže to byla jeho maminka? Učinila snad něco předtím, než sama zemřela? Našla snad způsob, jak čelit smrtící kletbě, a předala mu ho? Pokud ano, proč se nezachránila sama? Neměla snad dostatek času?

Harry už dokázal, že _Cruciatu_ vzdorovat lze, takže dalo rozum, že se smrtící kletba dala blokovat také, zejména když vzal do úvahy, že ji sám již přežil. Teď šlo jen o to, jak na to přijít, a pak možná bude schopen tu kletbu překonat. Kdyby proti ní vytvořil ochranu, jako to dokázal s _Cruciatem_, možná by to dokázal předat dál. Možná by mohl ochránit všechny, které měl rád, docílit toho, aby byli imunní.

Věděl, že to bude stát spoustu času a práce, asi více času a úsilí, než umisťování ochrany před Cruciatem na sebe sama, ale pokud existovala šance, že by dokázal předejít tomu, aby se to, co potkalo Vince a jeho rodinu, stalo znovu, pak to udělá.

To až později Harry přiznal, že se honba za touto dokonalou ochranou stala jeho stálou posedlostí.

ooOoo

Draco si zhluboka povzdechl.

Další den se má konat pohřeb. Obřad to bude malý a veřejnosti uzavřený. Ale to Dracovi na mysli ani zdaleka neleželo.

Jeho otec odešel, aby si 'pár věcí objasnil se spojenci jejich rodiny', protože nyní všichni 'čelili ultimátu', ať už to znamenalo cokoliv. Draco a jeho matka si nebyli jistí, kdy se vrátí, ale vzhledem k tomu, že se Draco právě dozvěděl, že je Voldemort zodpovědný za smrt jeho přítele, chtěl, aby se otec vrátil, co nejdříve to bude možné.

ooOoo

Voldemort se ze svého trůnu usmíval. Cítil se svěží, mocný a možná dokonce… božsky obdařený. Nikdy předtím se necítil tak silný a chtěl víc.

Pokud s ním tohle učinilo jen jedno dítě, co by pak učinilo další? Další tři nebo pět? A co kdyby bylo ještě více obdařené a mocnější než Crabbeovic kluk?

Co kdyby získal dítě, které ho tehdy před všemi těmi lety málem o všechno připravilo? Lepší oběť jistě ani neexistovala, že ne?

Ach, jaká nádhera! Dokonalost sama!

Znovu pocítí, jak do něj spěchá ta jedinečná energie a valí se život. A na vrchol toho všeho, co kdy zažil, a co bylo ještě důležitější, až uhasí svou žízeň… stane se bez sebemenších pochybností bohem nade všemi.


	37. Chapter 31

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

s/6413108/1/

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, Czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 31 – Jizvy**

Harry nemohl uvěřit tomu, že byl znovu zpět ve své posteli v bradavické ložnici.

Pohřbu se nezúčastnil. Byl to soukromý obřad vyhrazený jen pro rodinu a blízké rodinné přátele. A jakkoliv si možná přál, aby býval mohl jít, nebyl si jistý, jak by se asi cítil, kdyby ho skutečně pozvali.

Flamelovi dělali, co mohli, aby ho něčím zaměstnali. Ve vší vlídnosti ho učili, že život jde dál, i když život jednoho člověka již ne. Byla to bolestná lekce, ačkoliv vzhledem k tomu, že byl sirotek, nebylo tak těžké se toho zhostit. Nicholas ho také, jak slíbil, začal učit alchymii. Bylo to jiné než příprava lektvarů, protože člověk musel skutečně používat svou hůlku. Avšak i přes všechnu tu práci a jeho touhu naučit se novému umění, novinky týkající se Longbottomových otřásly jeho soustředěním a přinutily jeho srdce svírat se v obavách.

Alice Longbottomová upadla nedlouho poté, co doktor Price skončil se svou prací, do kómatu (což se stalo několik dnů poté, co je Harry navštívil) a Frank Longbottom se, jak se zdálo, ponořil ještě hlouběji do svého stavu. Doktor Price ovšem zřejmě čekal, že se něco takového může stát, a upozorňoval na to Augustu, byl ale stále optimistický a tvrdil, že jen potřebují čas. Harry doufal, že má pravdu.

Na poli hadího jazyka činil Harry pozvolné, avšak ustavičné pokroky a vlastně už byl téměř hotov se svou vlastní ochranou vůči _Cruciatu_. Během přepečlivého umisťování membrán se naučil, že klíč ležel ve vrstvách. Nemohl oblast prostě jen pokrýt – jako to zvládal s léčivou formou hadího jazyka – a říct, že je to dobré. Musel položit základy a nutit je silou k růstu, což bylo opravdu nebezpečné.

Přesto k jeho znovuobjevenému pochopení ochranné stránky magie nedošlo jen jeho přičiněním. Opět získal pomoc, a to od pana Leeho, který mu zaslal další dva starobylé svazky, a několika zajímavých informací také nabyl od paní Abelie Cagniny, se kterou se setkal během předávací ceremonie Merlinova řádu. Oba je průběžně informoval o svém postupu a slíbil, že bude pokračovat.

Co ovšem neřekl nikomu, to byl jeho projekt na vytvoření ochrany před smrtící kletbou.

ooOoo

Severus zavřel dveře vedoucí do jeho pracovny. Byl to náročný den a on věděl, že zbytek bude stejně tak náročný, ne-li ještě náročnější.

Otočil se čelem ke svému kmotřenci a třem jeho spolunocležníkům – Gregorymu Goylovi, Blaisu Zabinimu a Theodoru Nottovi.

Myšlenka na Vincovu vraždu byla v jejich myslích pochopitelně stále ještě živá a jeho nepřítomnost bude ještě výraznější, až budou ve studiu pokračovat bez něj. A to ho přimělo uspořádat toto setkání s jeho hady z druhého ročníku. Něco se totiž bude muset především udělat s jejich pokojem.

Albus navrhoval přesunutí Vincovy postele a kompletní přeorganizování místnosti, ještě než se studenti vrátí, jelikož by se jinak pokoj stal každodenní připomínkou, která by byla dostatečně vyčerpávající pro jakoukoliv bytost, ale Severus to zamítl, alespoň pro teď. Protože vejít do místnosti, kterou po více než rok a půl nazývali svým dočasným domovem, a najít ji bez varování zcela změněnou by bylo nepříjemné. Takže se rozhodl, že to, co by měli udělat, probere s těmi, kteří Vince znali nejlépe.

„Vím, že je již pozdě, ale měl jsem za nejlepší si s vámi promluvit spíš nyní než až později," začal.

Na rovinu, Draco a ostatní vypadali, že je mluvení tou poslední věcí, kterou by chtěli dělat. Severus je za to nevinil. Dokázal si představit, že od té doby nedělali skoro nic jiného.

„Ne o tom, co se stalo," ujistil je, díky čemuž si všichni zúčastnění oddechli, „ale spíše o uspořádání vašeho bydlení."

Nejprve vypadali naprosto zmatení, ale pak je dostihlo porozumění. Přesto to byl Draco, kdo nakonec promluvil.

„Myslím, že se všichni shodneme, že zůstat v té samé ložnici bude teď… těžké."

Greg a ostatní posmutněle přikývli.

„Ale kam jinam bychom šli?" zeptal se Draco.

„Pan ředitel nechal pro případ, že byste chtěli spát jinde, připravit jinou místnost. Bude vypadat jinak než ta stará a budou v ní jen čtyři postele, pokud si tedy nebudete přát zachovat tradičních pět," vysvětlil Severus jemně.

Draco přikývl. „Pak si myslím, že to tak uděláme. Už máme dost toho, jak všichni kolem nás jednají tak, že nám stále… připomínají, co se stalo."

Severus v tichosti přikývl a pak je dovedl do jejich nové ložnice. Ta se sice stále nacházela na zmijozelské koleji, ale současně v dostatečné vzdálenosti od té původní. Přesto s každým krokem, který učinili, věděli, že bude všechno ještě nějakou dobu těžší, než se to nakonec doopravdy zlepší.

ooOoo

Následující dny se zdály neskutečné a trvalo týdny, než si všichni zvykli, že po Dracově pravici už Vince není. Bylo to horší, než si mysleli, a zejména Gregory měl problémy, což se začalo projevovat i na jeho známkách. Draco a ostatní mu pomáhali, nebo se alespoň snažili, aby stíhal s ostatními, ale bylo to stále náročnější. Nakonec musel Severus vzít Grega do ředitelny, kde to probrali s jeho rodiči.

Zatímco u Grega se objevovaly problémy na akademické půdě, Harry trpěl občasnými nočními můrami. Flamelovi mu naštěstí s tím velkým emocionálním břemenem pomohli, ale zbytek, jak si sám uvědomoval, prostě bude muset ukonejšit až čas. Dělo se to ale jen pomalu. Harry to však využil ve svůj prospěch. Pohánělo ho to, aby piloval ochrannou stránku hadího jazyka a aby se přiblížil možnému vítězství nad smrtící kletbou.

Bylo to poněkud zvláštní. Ještě se o své touze a plánu najít způsob jak blokovat smrtící kletbu nikomu nezmínil. A částečně se kvůli tomu z nějakého důvodu cítil trapně. Nedokázal zcela vysvětlit proč, dokonce ani sám sobě ne, ale prostě měl dojem, že si to musí nechat pro sebe. Dokud neučiní nějaký skutečný, hmatatelný pokrok, ponechá to v tajnosti (nebo to tak alespoň plánoval).

Na druhou stranu ale již dokončil svou ochranu před _Cruciatem_ a začal ji ve volném čase umisťovat na Coral, Nevilla, Draca a Grega. Často to dělával v knihovně, zatímco společně pracovali na úkolech. V okamžiku, kdy sám dopsal, přesunul se k někomu z nich a začal v tichosti používat hadí jazyk. Byl to samozřejmě velmi zdlouhavý proces, ale nanášení se mu už tu a tam dařilo rychleji, i když musel také občas přestávat, aby si odpočinul.

„Ahoj, Harry Pottere."

Harry se polekal, otočil se a našel za sebou stát Lenku Láskorádovou. Právě vyšel z knihovny, ostatní tam nechal, aby se mohl ještě před večeří nadýchat trochy čerstvého vzduchu (být chvíli o samotě). Po Vincově smrti občas zatoužil po tom mít čas jen sám pro sebe.

„Ach, ahoj. Lenka, že ano?" zeptal se Harry, ne si zcela jistý jejím jménem, protože spolu naposledy mluvili někdy po cestě vlakem na letní prázdniny.

„Pamatuješ si mě. Většina lidí to zapomene a namísto toho mi říká Střelenka. Myslím, že je to pochopitelný omyl," odvětila prostě.

Harry překvapeně zamrkal, neměl to srdce jí říkat, že na to ti lidé s největší pravděpodobností nezapomněli, ale že k ní pouze byli hrubí.

„Časem pominou, víš," nadhodila náhle.

„Er… cože?" hlesl Harry zmateně.

„Tvé noční můry. Když jsem viděla umřít svou mamku, nějakou dobu jsem je měla."

Harry vykulil oči. „To je mi líto." Nevěděl, co jiného říct.

„Ano, bylo to docela hrozné. Stále jsem kvůli tomu někdy smutná. Moje mamka byla neobyčejná čarodějka, ale ráda zkoušela nové věci a jednoho dne se jedno z jejích kouzel pokazilo. Bylo mi devět."

„To si nedokážu ani představit," konstatoval Harry. No vážně – co měl na tohle říct? Nevěděl a Coral také ne.

„Existují věci, které si neumí představit nikdo z nás, dokud se nám nestanou. A pak jsou věci, které se nám nikdy nestanou, takže nikdy nepochopíme, jak se ten druhý cítí."

„To asi ano," odpověděl Harry a měl pocit, jako by se ocitl v transu.

„Moje noční můry trvaly dlouho a někdy byly dost zvláštní. Stávaly se v nich věci, které se ve skutečném životě nestaly. Jako třeba, že tam byl můj otec a snažil se tomu zabránit, ale přesto se tím nic nezměnilo nebo se to jen zhoršilo. Pak se tam objevili třeba příšery nebo zahradní trpaslíci. Stalo se ti to taky?"

Harry měl jen zřídkakdy nutkání lhát a ani v tomto okamžiku tomu tak nebylo. Nechtěl nic skrývat.

„Trochu, ale ne s těmi trpaslíky."

Lenka zamyšleně přikývla. „Jednou dojdeš pravdy," pronesla po chvíli.

„Jaké pravdy?" zeptal se Harry, opět ho vyvedla z míry. Coral zmateně nadzvedla hlavičku.

„Máš pravdu, víš. Byl jsi _jen_ nemluvně. Řekneš mi, co to bylo za tajemství, až ho odhalíš?" chtěla vědět Lenka, očividně zcela slepá vůči jeho zmatku.

„Er, jasně?" zeptal se Harry a poškrábal se na hlavě. Coral se teď syčivě hihňala.

„Díky, Harry. Zase se uvidíme."

„Jo. Uvidíme," hlesl, než se otočila a zamířila pryč.

*Je trochu divná,* vyjádřila se Coral, zatímco s Harrym pozorovali, jak zmizela za rohem.

*Ano, dost. Co asi myslela s tou _pravdou_?*

Coral sebou cukla, jako by krčila rameny. *Nemám tušení.*

ooOoo

Ani ne o hodinu později vešel Harry do Velké síně a rychle se připojil u mrzimorského stolu k Nevillovi. Celá místnost se zdála ne tak poklidná a hýřící veselím, jak by měla.

„Profesorka McGonagallová si pro ně přišla asi před deseti minutami a odvedla si je," řekl někdo.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se jiný.

„Něco špatného. Slyšel jsem jednoho prefekta říkat, že za to může Ty-víš-kdo."

Harry pohlédl na Nevilla a pozvedl obočí.

„Profesorka McGonagallová si odvedla několik nebelvírů. Myslím, že to byli Weasleyovi."

„Ta zrzavá rodina?" chtěl vědět Harry.

Nedali se přehlédnout a Weasleyovic dvojčata byla dosti populární, co se týkalo famfrpálu a žertíků. Harry také znal Ronalda, protože spolu měli několik hodin a tak vůbec.

Neville přikývl a pohlédl k učitelskému stolu. Harry jeho pohled následoval a zjistil, že tam profesorka McGonagallová opravdu není, i když pan ředitel a ostatní učitelé ano. Přesto vypadali znepokojení a dosti napjatí, kvůli čemuž si Harry a ostatní studenti lámali ještě víc hlavu nad tím, co se asi stalo.

To až během dalších dnů se dozvěděli, že Weasleyovic domov, jisté místo zvané Doupě, úplně zničili Voldemort a jeho Smrtijedi. Naštěstí nikoho nezabili, ale paní Weasleyovou popálil zložár a jejich nejstarší syn, William (Bill) Weasley, přišel o nohu. Byl do jediný dům, na který v té době zaútočili, a jen díky Billovi se všichni dokázali dostat ven včas. Přemístil se se svou matkou pryč, ale kvůli všem těm kolem létajícím prokletím a zložáru nestihl jednu kletbu zaštítit (zasáhla ho do kolene) a on se kvůli ní rozštěpil a přišel o nohu.

Molly Weasleyová i její syn přežili, ale ne bez trvalého poškození a jizev.

Děti Weasleyových se do Bradavic vrátily o týden později, všechny dosti zaražené, dokonce i dvojčata. Harry uvažoval, jestli by byl paní Weasleyové schopen pomoci, ale pak si uvědomil, že zložár byl v podstatě kletbou. Jen těžko by byl schopen něco udělat, i kdyby ho poprosili, aby to zkusil.

A tak to šlo dál.

V následujících měsících byl pod útokem dům Bonesových, avšak díky starobylým kouzlům dorazili bystrozoři včas, aby zabránili takové zkáze, jaká se stala v Doupěti. Madam Bonesová naštěstí vyvázla před těmi nemilosrdnými Smrtijedy bez zranění, ale přivolaní bystrozoři již nezachránili jejího domácího skřítka a věrného zahradníka, který byl moták.

Ve stejné době, kdy byla napadena rezidence Bonesových, zaútočili Smrtijedi i na Diggoriovi. Paní Diggoriová byla svědkem vraždy svého manžela, Amose Diggoryho, kterého zabila Bellatrix Lestrangeová.

Susan Bonesová na nějaký čas odjela ze školy, aby mohla navštívit svou tetu, ale vrátila se o pár dní později. Cedric Diggory byl pryč daleko déle. Pomáhal matce s pohřbem a oba se snažili vyrovnat s tou strašlivou ztrátou.

O týden později se staly cílem rodiny mudlorozených, včetně Cresswellových a Clearwaterových. Ve spojení s těmito útoky Voldemort sám provedl napadení na domov Andromedy Tonksové (dříve Blackové). Všichni Tonksovi byli doma a on je dostihl. A třebaže se Denní věštec nesvěřoval s detaily, citace bystrozorů, kteří našli ostatky, podnítily představivost všech k příšerným obrazům. Nikdo z Tonksových nepřežil.

Být naživu začínalo být stále děsivější, ale jako za každých časů se i uprostřed tragédií vyskytovaly veselé okamžiky.

Týden po posledním útoku s Harrym navázal kontakt nejmladší Weasleyovic kluk. Měli právě Bylinkářství, ale hodina ještě nezačala.

„Er, Pottere?" vyslovil Ron, když k Harrymu a Nevillovi došel.

Harry se k němu otočil tváří, hruď se mu začínala plnit děsivou předtuchou. Byl si jistý, že ví, čeho se to bude týkat.

„Ano?"

„Ty jsi na léčení machr, že jo?"

Harry si nemohl pomoci, aby nad takovou zbytečnou otázkou nepozvedl obočí. „Trochu, asi. Proč?"

„Jak dobrý jsi, no… na jizvy?" zeptal se na konci šeptem – najednou si přál, aby byl mrzimora odchytil někde v soukromí.

Harry se zamračil a trochu si povzdechl. „Jde o tvou mamku?"

Ron se kousl do rtu a pak krátce přikývl. „Doufal jsem, že bys to možná mohl… nevím, zkusit?"

„Weasley, zranil ji prokletý oheň. Obávám se, že jsem ještě nepřišel na to, jak se vypořádat s…"

*Počkej, Harry. Možná bychom to mohli zkusit. Vzpomínáš si na rozhovor, který jsi o starých jizvách vedl s panem ředitelem?*

Harry znehybněl a ztichnul, díky čemuž na něj a Coral teď Ron hleděl s nadějí v očích. *Já ale nedokážu zlomit kletbu v samotné jizvě.*

*Nikdy ses je nepokoušel odstranit tím, že bys šel do zdravé tkáně. Možná je zvládneš odstranit, když trochu dobré tkáně obětuješ,* pokračovala Coral. *Jakkoliv se to zdá příšerné, třeba se díky tomu odloučí.*

Harry se snažil při tom pomyšlení neblednout. Úvahu si to zasloužilo. Možná by to stálo za to, ale stále si nebyl jistý, jestli bude schopen zaplnit vzniklou prázdnotu, pokud se zjizvení způsobené kletbou pokusí jen tak odstranit. Asi to bude záležet na tom, jak hluboko jizva sahá a s jak velkým množstvím cévního zásobení a magie bude pracovat.

„Pokud bude tvoje mamka ochotná to zkusit, pak bych možná něco udělat mohl. Nemůžu ti nic slíbit, ale Coral mi připomněla, že asi jedna cesta existuje," vyjádřil se Harry nakonec a pohlédl na Rona.

Ten se široce usmál. „Och, díky, Pottere! Hned jí to napíšu!"

„Ať se nejdřív spojí s madam Pomfreyovou. Třeba by mohla přijít o víkendu," navrhoval Harry, ale Ron už se hnal k východu, kde málem srazil popletenou profesorku Sproutovou.

„Musím napsat mamce, profesorko, je to vážně moc důležité. Prosím, omluvte mě! Pardon!" blábolil Ron, než zmizel na chodbě.

Sproutová se otočila a pohlédla na Harryho, který se na ni drobně usmál a pokrčil rameny. Profesorka Bylinkářství byla moc laskavá na to, aby odebírala body, ale udělila mu o stopu delší domácí úkol, aby si doplnil, co v hodině zameškal. Ronovi to ale kupodivu vůbec nevadilo, to až později to trochu schytal od toho Grangerovic děvčete („Chápu, proč jsi odešel, ale vážně – měl jsi štěstí, že je profesorka Sproutová tak hodná. Jinak bys byl v pěkném průšvihu!").

ooOoo

Nadešel víkend a nedočkavý Ronald Weasley všechny právě vedl na ošetřovnu.

Jakmile vstoupili, Harry byl najednou zcela při smyslech, protože se tam nacházela celá Weasleyovic rodina, dokonce i Bill Weasley, který předtím přišel o jednu nohu. Přesto chlapcovy oči rychle zamířily k matce rodiny a všechen jeho předchozí neklid vymizel.

Měla na sobě jednoduché šaty s barevně vypletenými dlouhými rukávy. Hlavu měla omotanou šálou, která téměř zakrývala její tvář, a na rukách tenké, obnošené rukavice. Vypadala nervózně, stále si pohrávala s rukama, zatímco si dávala velký pozor, aby směrem do místnosti ukazovala jen svou levou stranu obličeje.

Vedle ní stála madam Pomfreyová a když Harryho uviděla, pokynula mu, aby přišel k nim. A pan Weasley si stoupl a podal mu ruku.

„Pane Pottere, tolik vám děkuji, že tohle děláte. Víme, že to není zaručené, ale i tak jsme vám vděční, že jste to souhlasil zkusit," řekl, když potřásal Harryho rukou.

Madam Pomfreyová ho poplácala po rameni a pak se sama ujala slova. „Myslím, že bude nejlepší, když všichni počkáte venku, zatímco se já a pan Potter dáme do práce," pronesla s pohledem upřeným na Weasleyovic děti. „Arthure, ty můžeš samozřejmě zůstat, pokud chceš."

Arthur přikývl a stiskl své ženě zdravou ruku, než pokynul dětem, aby počkaly venku. Odešly bez odmlouvání, což Harryho upřímně trochu překvapilo. Slyšel hodně zvěstí o tom, jací jsou Weasleyovi výtržníci a neukázněnci. I když musel přiznat, že tento obrázek nastolovala hlavně dvojčata – tedy kromě tohoto případu.

Jakmile byli sami, madam Pomfreyová zavedla Molly k posteli a nechala ji, aby si na ni lehla. Arthur se přesunul k její zdravé straně a celou tu dobu ji držel za ruku.

„Sejmu vám teď maskovací kouzla i šálu a vyhrnu pravý rukáv," upozornila ji Pomfreyová jemně.

Molly vzhlédla k Harrymu a jeho najednou rozesmutnil všechen ten stud, jaký viděl v jejích očích. Věnoval jí drobné pousmání.

„Dobře, Poppy," zašeptala Molly a Pomfreyová pozvedla hůlku.

Harry si jen sotva dokázal udržet neutrální výraz, když očima spočinul na zraněních, která matka sedmi dětí utržila. Coral se stáhla kolem jeho zápěstí.

Těžké popáleniny se táhly od hřbetu její pravé ruky až na její paži a na stranu obličeje. Na pravé oko byla slepá a všechny vlasy na té straně byly pryč. A celou tu zpustošenou kůži pokrývaly zvrásněné, zkrabatělé jizvy, některých zánětlivě rudých a jiných bledě bílých. Nejhorší byla její tvář. Jen z pohledu na tento profil ji bylo nemožné identifikovat. Teď už mu bylo jasné, proč se Ron choval tak, jak se choval, a také, že fyzické zjizvení bylo jen jednou polovinou újmy paní Weasleyové. Už jen podle pouhého pohledu na ni dokázal vycítit, že její sebehodnota prakticky neexistovala.

„Teď vás prohlédnu," řekl Harry, pozvedl levou ruku a napůl odhalil Coralinu hlavu, než učinil přesně to, co jí oznámil.

Dělal, co mohl, aby zbavil svou tvář všech emocí. Zložár nadělal velké škody. V jistých oblastech zjizvená tkáň zasáhla i samotné svaly, zatímco na jiných se táhly jen mělce kolem vrstvy kůže. Pokud se bude držet plánu, aby zjizvenou tkáň prostě vydlabal, bude to opravdu choulostivé.

Pokračoval po její paži nahoru, posoudil poškození na rameni, pak na jejím krku a nakonec na tváři. Pro její oko nebude moci udělat nic (tedy pokud si byl vědom), ale se štěstím by se snad mohla opět poznat v zrcadle zdravým okem, až skončí. Protože podle toho, jak to teď vypadalo, celé to zjizvení bylo příliš rozsáhlé a hutné, aby dalo na této straně možnost projevit jejím rysům. Nebyl si jist, co bude moci udělat pro její ucho, protože bylo sotva něčím víc než shlukem tkáně, ale doufal, že bude mít nějaký nápad madam Pomfreyová.

Sklonil ruku a kývl na léčitelku. „Mohl bych začít již dnes, ale myslím, že by měla při té proceduře raději spát."

Cítil se divně, že mluví o pacientce, když leží přímo před ním, ale ona se nezdála schopná žádných diskuzí, takže raději pohlédl na pana Weasleyho.

„Také se domnívám, že to bude nejlepší," souhlasila Pomfreyová. „Jste ochotni dnes začít, Molly, Arthure?"

Arthur přikývl. „Pokud si je pan Potter jistý, pak bychom rádi začali hned."

„Tak tedy dobře. Projdeme si, čeho všeho se to bude týkat, ano?" zeptala se Pomfreyová. „Musím připustit, že to, co provedeme, bude poměrně… invazivní, ale věřím, že je to jediná cesta, jak snížit viditelná poškození."

„Dělejte, co musíte," prohlásil Arthur a Molly zavřela oči a zhluboka se nadechla.

Pomfreyová se přesunula k Harryho boku a přejela prsty přes Mollyinu paži.

„S Harrym jsme to všechno zkraje tohoto týdne probírali a rozhodli jsme se, že pro něj bude nejlepší, když začne s vaší paží. Vstoupí dovnitř a nadzvedne tolik zjizvené tkáně, kolik dokáže tím, že půjde po hranici zdravé tkáně. Budete muset obětovat několik milimetrů nepoškozené tkáně pro oddělení jizvy a snad i pro znovuobnovení zdravé kůže a svaloviny."

„_Snad_?" zopakoval Arthur nejistě.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že je to poškození magické povahy, nemůžeme si být jistí, jak hluboko jím bylo ovlivněno i tělo. Přinejhorším zůstane na místě, ze kterého bude odejmuta zjizvená tkáň, prázdnota. Přinejlepším na tom místě naroste nová, neporušená kůže. Harry bude pracovat po malých úsecích, takže se hned dozvíme, jestli můžeme pokračovat nebo ne."

„Dobře," odpověděl Arthur a znovu stiskl své ženě ruku.

Pomfreyová přikývla, vzala do rukou nezbytné lektvary a nad Molly umístila úzký závěs.

„Chci, abyste si vzala tyto lektvary. Dokrvovací a bezesný spánek," řekla jí a podala jí lahvičky.

Obsah první Molly okamžitě vypila, než do sebe ovšem nalila ten druhý, otočila se na Harryho. „Děkuji ti, drahoušku, moc ti děkuji za snahu… Ať budeš moci udělat cokoliv, jsem ti vděčná."

„Je mi potěšením, paní Weasleyová," odpověděl Harry, protože přesně to považoval za jedinou správnou odpověď.

Usnula brzy poté a madam Pomfreyová přesunula závěs tak, aby Arthurovi zcela znemožnila pohled na její ruku.

„Můžete zůstat, a pokud uvidíte, že by se probírala, tak nám to, prosím, klidně dejte hned vědět. My se budeme soustředit na její paži," informovala ho. „Také navrhuji, abyste se nepokoušel nahlížet přes závěs. Jakmile začneme, bude to až do konce velmi nepěkný pohled."

Arthur se snažil nedávat najevo své nepohodlí. Přikývl a znovu vzal ženu za ruku.

„Připraven, Harry?"

Chlapec přikývl a přikročil ke svému úkolu, zocelen před nepříjemnou, ale nezbytnou prací.

Pomfreyová zůstala potichu, když Harry začal, a jen držela misku na odkládání zjizvené tkáně. Jen léta medicínské praxe a nutnost vypořádat se s občasnými zraněními z famfrpálu jí zabránily běžet na záchod.

Co se Harryho týkalo, chlapec přesvědčil sám sebe, že bude ignorovat všechno, co je přímo před ním, a zaměří se na to, co leželo pod tím.

Mumlal si pod fousy hadím jazykem, nechával svou magii vsakovat kolem a pod zjizvenou tkáň, a zatímco sledoval pokroky očima ve své mysli, dostával se několik milimetrů do zdravé tkáně.

„Hodlám právě vyjmout tuto část," upozornil a obkreslil vzduchem linii nad Mollyinou rukou, aby ukázal přesnou oblast.

„Jsem připravená, Harry, jen mi dej vědět, kdy to budeš dělat," nabádala ho a zvedla hůlku, aby na jeho signál vykouzlila tiché levitační kouzlo.

Soustředil svou magii, zatímco tiše šeptal: *Řež, řež, řež* a klouzal s ní jako s ostřím, dbaje na nervy a tepny. Když bylo něco z toho v cestě, vzal trochu magie a přesunul ji stranou, než pokračoval. Byla to pomalá práce, ale po patnácti minutách kývl na Pomfreyovou, že bude odstraňovat tkáň asi velikosti galeonu. Spěchal, aby využil toku krve, ujal se části Mollyiny magie a pomalu začal znovuutvářet chybějící kůži a sval.

„Funguje to, Arthure. Jen si tu asi trochu pobudeme," ujistila ho Pomfreyová.

„Dopřejte si, kolik času bude třeba," odpověděl rozechvělým hlasem.

Pracovali dobře přes dvě hodiny a pokaždé Harry odejímal větší a větší kousky, jako by skládal puzzle z tkáně, které ukazovalo, jak velká oblast již byla vyléčena. I přes nové, nevyhnutelné jizvy to byl nesmírný pokrok na rozdíl od pokřivené chaotické tkáně, kterou byla kůže předtím, a ačkoliv byla nová pokožka růžovější než ta na její ruce, měla Molly v oblasti paže a ramene již skoro normálně vypadající ruku.

Když poté Pomfreyová zakryla mísu, kterou používala na sbírání nechtěné tkáně a unikající krve, pohlédla na Arthura.

„Můžete se podívat. Na její paži jsme skončili," oznámila mu a odsunula závěs.

Muž s váháním otočil hlavu k paži své ženy. A téměř okamžitě začal prolévat slzy radosti a údivu.

„Jste vážně ohromný, pane Pottere. Každý léčitel, kterého jsme navštívili, řekl, že se bude muset s těmi jizvami naučit žít," pronesl, slzy v jeho očích hrozily, že se mu přelijí přes víčka.

Harry si rozpačitě promnul ruku, nenacházel slova, jakými odpovědět.

„Pan Potter má zvyk dělat právě to, co jiní označují za nemožné," poznamenala Pomfreyová jemně. „A teď, pokud si přejete, můžeme pokračovat ráno. Jsem si jistá, že pan Potter řekne, že je schopen pokračovat ihned, ale byla bych raději, kdybych se mohla ujistit, že si náležitě odpočine. A mě to také poskytne čas, abych Molly vyšetřila předtím, než se dozví o svém pokroku."

„Souhlasím," pokýval Arthur hlavou, zatímco hleděl na ženinu ještě stále poničenou tvář.

„Chtěl byste zavolat svou rodinu?" zeptala se Pomfreyová.

„Až se Molly probudí a promluvíme si spolu," odpověděl tiše.

„Dobře tedy," souhlasila léčitelka, načež nad Molly zamávala hůlkou.

ooOoo

Další ráno přišlo a uběhlo rychle a zanedlouho se celá škola dozvěděla, co Harry dokázal.

Molly se už teď mohla podívat do zrcadla, aniž by propukla v pláč, třebaže na své pravé oko již nikdy neuvidí. Dostane samozřejmě náhradu, jakou měl Pošuk Moody, ale spokojí se s tím, že jej začaruje, aby vypadalo jako každé jiné. Její paže utrpěla mírné poškození nervů, což bylo důsledkem samotného zložáru a ne léčení. A co se jejího krku týkalo, Harry se tam rozhodl zasahovat jen minimálně, s ohledem na množství žil a nervů to byl až příliš velký risk, i když by se jim mohl se svými schopnostmi vyhnout. Molly s tím byla srozuměna, zejména když bylo toho zjizvení teď tak málo. Ale za co byla opravdu vděčná, to byla obnova její tváře, a i když jí na té straně již nikdy neporostou vlasy, dalo se to lehce vylepšit speciální parukou nebo kouzlem. Na jejím uchu pak madam Pomfreyová zapracovala se svými medicínskými znalostmi a trochou kostirostu, načež přidružila i Harryho schopnosti a znovuvystavěla poničenou tkáň ucha. Byl to div spatřit.

Molly byla pochopitelně, a to ani nezmiňujeme Weasleyovi obecně, nadšená a bez sebe vděčností k Harrymu. Chudák chlapec byl pak trochu ztracený ohledně toho, co dělat s tím, že se najednou stal čestným členem Weasleyovic rodiny.

Nakonec prostě vešel dovnitř, otupěle přijal její objetí i objetí od zbytku rodiny.

ooOoo

Týdny plynuly a čas závěrečných zkoušek se dostavil dřív, než by si studenti přáli. Starosti týkající se Voldemorta a Smrtijedů přetrvávaly, ale život pokračoval i přes to, že se mluvilo o špionech uvnitř Ministerstva i jinde. Starší generaci přišlo, že se historie opakuje, a věřit komukoliv zvenčí, známým nebo dokonce přátelům bylo obtížné.

Mladší generace se však, i když to bylo těžké, soustředila na méně závažné věci. Kromě všech testů se většina starších studentů dychtivě připravovala na následující Prasinkový víkend – jako na oddech před zkouškami. Harry a jeho přátelé nebyli bohužel ještě dost staří, aby si mohli takové osvěžení dovolit, a tak se rozhodli navštívit Hagrida. Co se profesorů týkalo, někteří zůstali v Bradavicích, zatímco ostatní zastávali místo dozoru, a to včetně profesora Snapea.

Severus se zamračil na shromážděné studentstvo před sebou. Nebylo těžké poznat, že tuhle jejich malou vycházku neschvaluje a že ji ve skutečnosti považuje za pošetilou a riskantní. Chápal všechnu tu touhu nedovolit Voldemortovi, či jiné teroristické frakci, diktovat veřejnosti, co může a nemůže dělat, ale jednou věcí byla odvaha a druhou naprostá idiocie. Jediným pozitivním efektem toho všeho bylo, že mu dovolili pro ty nedočkavé malé pitomce před ním nastolit jistá základní pravidla. No vážně – producírovat se mimo bradavické ochrany po všech těch nedávných událostech? Byly tyhle děti úplně vygumované nebo jen prostě dychtily po sebevraždě? Naneštěstí neměl do konání Prasinkového víkendu co mluvit, ovšem musel by se propadnout, kdyby studentův dovolil vyjít zcela nepřipraveným.

Poté, co jim nastínil obecná pravidla tohoto malého výletu, pokračoval ještě dál a už jeho postoj studentům jasně říkal, aby zůstali zticha a v klidu.

„Kdyby se cokoliv stalo, kdyby například zaútočili Smrtijedi nebo došlo k něčemu podobnému, braňte se_ útěkem_. Většina Smrtijedů je líných. Zaměřuje se na snadné cíle. Nedejte se snadno. I kdybyste vyslali jen to nejjednodušší kouzlo, může vám to poskytnout dost času, abyste se dostali pryč. Což vám ale nedává svolení chovat se, jak se tak domníváte, odvážně. Odvaha by v takovém případě byla s největší pravděpodobností rozsudkem vaší smrti," prohlásil, kvůli čemuž několik studentů polklo. „Pro pomoc utíkejte k jednomu z profesorů, včetně mne. My vám řekneme co dělat a uděláme vše, abychom vás ochránili."

Načež se, po několika dalších slovech moudrosti, zejména ohledně směru útěku, vydali na cestu, většina již natěšená na to, až bude moci navštívit žertovný obchod nebo cukrárnu, i přes tu drobnou Snapeovskou tirádu.

ooOoo

Harry, Neville, Draco a Greg s kapsami plnými kamenných koláčků vyšli z Hagridova domku a rozhodli se to vzít oklikou, než zamíří zpět do hradu.

Obešli Hagridův dům a chvíli postáli v tichosti, zatímco Neville navštívil Trevorův hrobeček. S Vinceovou smrtí pro ně smrt pochopitelně získala nový význam.

„Tak jo, pojďme zpátky," pronesl Neville tiše.

Harry a ostatní přikývli a zahájili přesun. Večer byl chladný a kolem nich povlával mírný větřík, zatímco nad nimi zářily hvězdy. Bylo to dokonalé.

Dokud jimi neprojel mrazivý vichr a něco jako přikrývka nepokrylo oblohu v celé své nedozírné temnotě.

„To je nějaká bouře?" zeptal se Greg, zmatený z toho, jak se vzduch kolem nich ještě více ochladil.

„To si nemyslím," odpověděl Draco, jakmile zpomalili a pokusili se pochopit, co se to děje.

„_Lumos_," hlesl Harry, poněvadž se pro ně jediným zdrojem světla, poté, co obloha potemněla, stal hrad a maličkaté lampičky z Hagridových dveří kdesi za nimi.

Zamračil se, tvář ozářenou světlem z hůlky. „Necítíte… něco?"

„Tam!" vyjekl Draco a ukázal.

Vzhlédli právě, když se zdálo, že je pohlcuje těžký pocit sklíčenosti a osamělosti, a pak se objevil shluk tmavých plášťů rojících se oblohou.

„Utíkejte!" zvolal Harry, když začala ta spousta černých, potrhaných plášťů klesat dolů.

O vteřinu později kolem nich zarachotily hlasité zvuky, skoro jako ohňostroj, a oblohu protnuly blesky bouřlivých vzplanutí. Vlnění kryjící celé bradavické pozemky pod tím náporem polevilo a ve vzduchu zaduněla prastará magie.

„To ochrany!" zařval Neville.

„Utíkejte!" zahřměl najednou Hagrid někde za nimi, kde se s prásknutím otevřely dveře. „Rychle do hradu!"

Křičel na ně i nějaké další věci, ale ty byly pohlceny praskáním ochran. Harry a ostatní vyběhli, ale ze všeho toho přemáhajícího pocitu beznaděje bezmála nemohli ani dýchat. Neville zaklopýtal a Draco vedle něj se ho právě pokoušel dostat zpátky na nohy, když v tom Harry o několik kroků před nimi zalapal po dechu, jako kdyby bolestí.

Začaly se na ně slétávat černé siluety, přistávaly na zemi s podivným syčivým zvukem. Některé z nich sebou mlely jako ryby na suchu, zatímco ostatní zůstávaly zcela v klidu, jako by byly mrtvé.

Harry padl na ruce a kolena, když ucítil, jak mu něco přistálo na zádech – avšak, nebyla to fyzická tíže, která na něm ležela jako závaží, bylo to něco daleko nesnesitelnějšího.

Strach se vsakoval do jeho srdce, ale jeho zdroj nepocházel z tohoto okamžiku, třebaže by se jistě jakýkoliv vnímavý člověk bál těch tmavých, do pláště oděných věcí z oblohy, když mu ještě k tomu bylo od poloobra řečeno, aby utíkal. Přesto… ne, tento strach způsobovalo něco daleko zlověstnějšího. Něco hluboko zakořeněného v jeho paměti.

Už neslyšel Hagridův řev mezi praskáním, křupáním a splaskáváním vzpěr ochran. Nedokázal ani cítit trávu pod rukama či tvrdou zem pod svými koleny. Už si ani nebyl vědom té v plášti oděné bytosti ochable překrývající jeho záda. Jeho smysly se stočily do něj, k té úplně nejposlednější vzpomínce na jeho maminku.

ooOoo

Jediným varováním Severusovi byl zvuk přemístění, brzy následovaný tuctem dalších a pak i _Voldemortovým_.

Temný pán se objevil uprostřed Prasinek a zcela jasně si vychutnával chaos, který kolem tak náhle vypukl. Děti se rozutekly k nejbližším profesorům, zatímco bezradní dospělí obyvatelé Prasinek vběhli dovnitř budov, kde se pokusili ukrýt, aniž by se dětmi kolem sebe nějak zabývali. Někteří dokonce bradavické studenty i odstrkovali stranou. Severus si na to konto posměšně odfrkl, a pak začal po Smrtijedech brutálně sesílat jedno kouzlo za druhým, mezitím co si k němu děti razily cestu.

„Zůstaňte za mnou!" nařídil jim, zatímco je mazaně navigoval mezi dvě budovy a mimo zorné pole většiny Smrtijedů.

„Tolik, kolik dokážete, následovníci moji. Nejlépe ty ze třetích a čtvrtých, prosím," prohlásil Voldemort během své nahodilé cesty ulicí naštěstí pryč od Severuse.

Mistrovi lektvarů trvalo jen vteřinu, aby si uvědomil, že odkazuje na studenty ze třetích a čtvrtých ročníků a co že to s největší pravděpodobností znamená.

Jeho myšlenky se okamžitě stočily k Vincovi, než učinil první věc, která mu vytanula na mysli.

„Mittens," zasyčel tak tiše, aby k sobě nepřitáhl nechtěnou pozornost, zejména když se domácí skřítka dostaví, bude-li křičet i šeptat.

PUK

„Ano, pane?" vyjekla a rychle si uvědomila, že to vůbec nebylo jeho obvyklé přivolání.

„Přiveď tolik bradavických skřítků tak rychle, jak dokážeš, abyste odsud dostali zpět do Bradavic tolik dětí, kolik jen bude možné. Hned! Voldemort ty děti chce!" naléhal s pohledem na pět studentů natěsnaných za sebou.

Mittens další instrukce nepotřebovala, přemístila se za něj a pak s sebou celou tu skupinku přesunula do Bradavic. Jakmile byli tito studenti v bezpečí, Severus stočil svůj zrak jinam.

Všechna ta zlověstná obloha nad Bradavicemi a chladný vítr mu říkaly, že na školu pravděpodobně útočí mozkomoři. Mohl jen doufat, že budou ty vylepšené ochrany dostatečné.

„_Diffindo_!" vykřikl, aniž by si v tomto okamžiku připouštěl čarovat to idiotské _Mdloby na tebe_. Nemohl si dovolit, aby nějaký Smrtijed svého kolegu probral a dostali se mu tak do zad.

Zasáhl dalšího Smrtijeda, zřejmě Mulcibera, právě ve chvíli, kdy vzduch plný hlasité paniky přeťal zvuk, který mu připomínal čínské petardy.

U každého studenta z Bradavic se objevil domácí skřítek, načež okamžitě všichni zmizeli s prakticky jednotným PUK.

Smrtijedi zůstali zaraženě stát a Voldemort vypadal rozzuřeně. A bylo to pro něj ještě horší, když o moment později zazněly zvuky přemístění bystrozorů a členů Řádu.

ooOoo

Harry si byl náhle vědom té podivné ztěžklosti vzduchu, když se jeho oči zaměřily na ženu před sebou.

_Mami?_

Vypadala mezi špruslíky jeho postýlky zcela nervózně a ustaraně, ale jeho ve skutečnosti znepokojoval ten jakoby nehybný pocit kolem ní. Hůlku měla vytaženou a v rychlých, rozhodných pohybech s ní namířila na své srdce a pak mezi oči. Harry viděl, jak vzduch naplnila zvláštní magie, která odsunula hračky ležící kolem ní pryč a zatřásla nábytkem, kterým předtím zatarasila dveře za sebou, než stočila svou hůlku na něj. A pak mu s něžností, jakou Harry nikdy před nastěhováním k Flamelovým nezažil, pozvedla levou rukou bradu, aby se na ni díval, zatímco užila špičku hůlky a jemně s ní na jeho čele obtáhla tvar blesku. Harry ucítil další výboj magie, ale ten se tentokrát rozprostřel jeho kůží, než se o chvíli později vsákl do něj.

Zalapal po dechu, vyděšený, s očima stále upřenýma na matku, když schovávala hůlku zpět do rukávu a tím zřejmě i do pouzdra.

Co mu to právě udělala?

Věnovala mu pousmání a pak ho zvedla k sobě a zašeptala mu do ucha: „Až bude po všem, stane se ze mě buď moták, nebo budu mrtvá, ale ty budeš žít. A to je vše, co ti mohu dát."

Harryho okamžitě zasáhlo uvědomění. Načež se dveře ložnice s prásknutím otevřely a celá ta provizorní barikáda se zřítila na stranu.

Uložila ho zpět do postýlky a otočila se k Voldemortovi čelem, stíníc Harryho před jeho zrakem. Voldemort vydal pobavený zvuk a Harry rozeznal skrz matčiny nohy jeho černý hábit.

„Ne Harryho, ne Harryho, prosím, ne Harryho!"

„Ustup, hloupá holko… hned ustup."

„Ne Harryho, prosím ne, vezměte si mě, zabijte místo něj mě…"

„Tohle je mé poslední varování…"

„Ne Harryho! Prosím… mějte slitování… mějte slitování… Ne Harryho! Ne Harryho! Prosím… udělám cokoliv…"

„Ustup. Ustup stranou, holko!"

Voldemortův tón se rychle stal podrážděným a netrpělivým a pak, jako by to pro něj nebylo nic, prostě seslal smrtící kletbu.

Harry se díval, jak jeho maminka padá a měl pocit, jako by to byla věčnost, než se Voldemort postavil nad něj. Zíral na vraha své matky a brečel, zatímco hleděl, jak na něj někdo podruhé za večer ukazuje hůlkou.

Voldemort znovu seslal smrtící kletbu, ale ta byla okamžitě přemožena něčím daleko silnějším.

Harry okamžitě věděl, že se jím hrne magie jeho maminky, vzdáleně slyšel něco, o čem se mohl jen dohadovat, že byl Voldemortův nářek z nezměrné bolesti, ale o to se právě nestaral. Celou jeho bytost prolnul pocit nepopsatelné lásky a ochrany a všechna tryskala z čerstvé rány na jeho čele, zatímco se celá místnost otřásala. Slyšel hlasitý praskot a dunění linoucí se ze zdí kolem něj a pak výbuch. Postýlka se s ním převrhla, ale magie jeho maminky se dál vlnila kolem něj a zaštiťovala ho před všemi troskami.

Harryho vize se začala ztrácet a on se zoufale snažil zapamatovat si co nejlépe celou scénu před sebou – poničené tělo jeho maminky ležící před kouřící Voldemortovou mrtvolou.


	38. Chapter 32

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

s/6413108/1/

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, Czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 32 – Nepředvídatelná událost**

Hagrid měl srdce až v krku, zatímco spěchal tak rychle, jak mu jen nohy dovolovaly. Viděl ani ne pět stop před sebe, lampa se mu v rukách neklidně mihotala, ale všechno, co mohl dělat, bylo dostat se na místo, kde je spatřil naposledy. S rukama napřaženýma před sebe, ale s uvědoměním svém síly, kdyby našel ty, které tak zoufale hledal, nakonec nahmatal nějakou vlasatou hlavu. Záblesk stříbra mu napověděl, že právě poklekl u Malfoye.

„Hagride!" vyjekl Greg a upozornil tím poloobra i na svou přítomnost.

„Drž se mě a nepusťuj! Kde je Harry?" zeptal se Hagrid, dech mu viditelně mrznul před ústy.

„Před námi. Viděl jsem ho upadnout," vydechl Draco, který se snažil zvednout Nevilla. „_Lumos!"_

Teď když už bylo dost vidět, si Hagrid uvědomil, že je Neville v bezvědomí. Popadl ho jako mimino do náruče a začal směřovat vpřed s Dracem i Gregem, kteří se drželi jeho hutného kabátu.

„Harry!" zakřičel Draco držící před sebou svou rozsvícenou hůlku, když se přiblížili.

A tam, vyčnívající zpod postavy s pláštěm, ležela Harryho obutá noha.

Hagrid zuřivě odkopnul toho seschlého mozkomora pryč jako nějakou poničenou plachtu a přispěchal s Nevillem balancujícím mu na jedné paži k Harrymu.

„Harry!" zachraptěl.

Díky té mihotavé lampě a Dracovu_ Lumos_ bylo vidět, že má chlapec modré rty, avšak jediná věc, která jim nedovolovala propadnout naprosté beznaději, bylo jeho viditelné dýchání – mdlé obláčky mlhy vycházející z něj v krátkých výdeších. Coral se trochu odmotala z chlapcova zápěstí a nekompromisně na ně hleděla.

Hagrid se zastavil jen na moment, než Harryho (a tím i ji) objal svou druhou paží a Harry tím v jeho náručí napodobil Nevillovu pozici.

Bezhlesně spěchali dál, všichni toužící dostat se za zdi Bradavic, než bude ještě hůř. Mozkomoři se stále slétávali, ale ochrany naštěstí držely a na poslední chvíli jim zabránily dostat se dál. K jejich skupince se rychle připojili i další studenti, zejména z druhého ročníku.

„_Expecto Patronum_!"

A pak k nim z náhle otevřených předních dveří hradu vystřelila objemná vlna hřejivého, uklidňujícího světla, než se zformovala do průsvitné, zářivé zdi jen pár kroků za nimi.

Ze vchodu vyklopýtala Kratiknotova postava s pozvednutou hůlkou, jak udržoval kouzlo. Mával na ně a zbytek své pozornosti věnoval tomu prapodivnému štítu.

Už nebylo kam spěchat a brzy se nacházeli v bezpečí hradu.

Kratiknot za nimi vyčaroval několik kouzel a pak se k nim připojil.

„Díky Merlinovi, že už venku žádný student není," pronesl a odložil hůlku, než se otočil ke skupině chvějících se dětí ve vstupní hale s Hagridem v jejich středu. „Dobře, kdo můžete, běžte do společenských místností. Ředitel vydal zákaz vycházení. Brzy za vámi dorazí skřítci s čokoládou. Hagride, ty na ošetřovnu," nařídil.

Neuvyklí na to, že se ten malý muž choval tak přímočaře a vážně, uposlechli bez otázek, třebaže Draco a Greg hleděli s obavami na své přátele. Kratiknot jim ale věnoval sice uklidňující, přesto pevné kývnutí a pobídl je k odchodu. S neochotou se vzdálili se zbytkem skupiny.

Hagrid nesl Harryho a Nevilla celou cestu na ošetřovnu následován Kratiknotem. Během cesty se vedle profesora objevila domácí skřítka a rychle sladila rytmus s jeho rychlými kroky, zatímco naslouchala jeho šeptaným příkazům ohledně čokolády, a pak zmizela. Brzy poté prošli dveřmi do nemocničního křídla.

„Na ochrany útočí mozkomoři," vysvětlil Kratiknot Poppy, než začala rychle mávat hůlkou nad Harrym a Nevillem, které Hagrid uložil na lůžka. „Teď jsem více než vděčný za Severusův návrh dodatečné ochrany. Zdá se, jako by je to zcela zneschopnilo, i když je jejich aura stále viditelná."

„No, lepší, než aby aktivně vyhledávali duše," odvětila.

„Přesně tak."

„Ještě nějací další takhle vážně reagovali na ta odporná stvoření?" ptala se.

„Ne, ale i tak jsem již vydal pokyn, aby byla do společenských místností doručena čokoláda."

„Dobře. Kde je ředitel?"

„Zajišťuje ochrany," odpověděl Kratiknot. „Tvrdil mi, že není čeho se obávat, ale protože je to poprvé, co se to vůbec vyzkoušelo…"

„Chápu," přerušila ho a pohlédla na Hagrida, který stále ustaraně postával uprostřed ošetřovny za Kratiknotem. „Budou v pořádku, Hagride. Vážně mne ani moc nepřekvapuje, že právě tihle dva tak silně reagovali vzhledem k událostem…"

Smutně si povzdechla a Hagrid chraplavě popotáhl.

„Chvíli předtím, než jsem odešel od Albuse, jsem dostal patrona od Minervy. Na Prasinky byl také veden útok, ale od Smrtijedů."

Pomfreyová zalapala po dechu, okamžitě si představující to nejhorší.

„Naštěstí jsou již všichni studenti v bezpečí, to díky Severusovi, který si zřejmě vyžádal pomoc skřítků," ujistil ji rychle s ďábelským úsměvem.

„Ten muž mě nikdy nepřestane ohromovat. Bradavice mu dluží víc, než dokážu vůbec vyjádřit," reagovala upřímně.

Kratiknot v tichém souhlasu přikývl.

„Tak… kdybyste mě chtěli, pudu kontrolovat chodby. Ujistit se, že tam nepobíhaj studenti," vyjádřil se po chvíli Hagrid.

„Díky, Hagride," odpověděl na to Kratiknot. „Vezmu si spodní patra, pokud ty se vydáš nahoru, ano?"

Hagrid přikývl a oba nechali Poppy pracovat.

ooOoo

Brumbál upil horké kakao.

Bystrozoři skončili s čištěním Prasinek a teď procházeli bradavické pozemky.

Hořce se usmál. Štěstí, že měli ochrany na svém místě, ale rmoutilo ho, že byly vůbec potřeba. A skutečnost, že si museli jeho studenti zažít hrůzy vyvolané mozkomory, i když byli zneschopněni, na něm ležela jako závaží. Jistě, byl vděčný, že nikdo neutrpěl trvalou újmu a že těch, kteří to zažili, bylo jen pár, ale i tak měl pocit, jako kdyby to byla jen slabá stříbřitá záplata na jinak zcela rozbouřené obloze.

Neville se probral asi hodinu poté, co Albus domluvil s madam Bonesovou. Chudák chlapec byl pochopitelně dezorientovaný a ponejprv byl přesvědčen, že se v jeho blízkosti jistě nacházejí dva lidé vystavení obrovské bolesti. Teprve poté, když mu Pomfreyová vysvětlila, že si kvůli mozkomorům právě prožil svou nejhorší vzpomínku, je přestal hledat a zcela se zklidnil. I když tomu Brumbál nebyl přítomen, dokázal si představit Nevillovu tvář, jako kdyby tam byl. A tím víc si jeho temnější stránka přála, aby každý odpovědný za stav chlapcových rodičů dostal _polibek_.

Co se Harryho týkalo, jeho probuzení bylo lehce znepokojivé ze zcela jiného důvodu.

Když se poprvé probral, neřekl ani slovo. Byl klidný, tichý a podle Pomfreyové jakoby… prázdný.

Odpověděl sice na Nevillovu nabídku čokolády, což Pomfreyovou trochu uklidnilo, ale sám žádný rozhovor nezačal. Což ještě více upevnilo jejich přesvědčení, že Harry stejně jako Neville prožil vzpomínku, která by pro mnohé měla raději zůstat zapomenuta.

Brumbál zavřel oči, v duchu rozhodnut, že chlapcům dopřeje nějaký ten čas, než požádá vedoucí jejich koleje, aby si s nimi o jejich zážitcích popovídala, pokud zůstanou tak stoičtí.

ooOoo

Byla tma a Harry si byl jistý, že Neville na lůžku vedle něj již usnul, ale on spát nemohl. Měl toho na mysli příliš a nejvíce ho rmoutilo, co se dozvěděl o útoku na Prasinky.

Harry nikomu neřekl, co kvůli mozkomorům viděl, a nebylo to proto, že by se styděl nebo něco takového. Bylo to proto, že se bál, jaký dopad by ta informace měla. Tudíž si stále nebyl jistý, co s tím má dělat.

Z celé té vzpomínky ho nejvíce zasáhly dvě věci – první (a ta nejzřejmější) byla ochrana, kterou mu propůjčila jeho maminka, a druhou byla skutečnost, že Voldemort chtěl _jeho_, _ne_ jeho matku. Proč by Temný pán tak moc toužil po tom zabít nemluvně? Bylo to úplně podivné. Přesto nebylo nic, co by s tím mohl dělat. Nemohl přece zajít za Voldemortem a zeptat se ho: _Hele, proč jsi chtěl zabít dítě, které sotva udrželo hůlku v ruce, natož aby ji použilo?_

Vnitřně se otřásl. Upřímně, Voldemortova znepokojivá fascinace jeho osobou se nezdála vůbec důležitá. Bylo to, jak to bylo. Ano, dělalo mu to starosti, ale v tomto okamžiku se rozhodl, že bude nejlepší udělat to, co dělá profesor Snape – a tedy nesnažit se porozumět mysli temných pánů.

Pokud šlo o ochranu od jeho matky, tam ležela jeho nerozhodnost.

Och, nebylo pochyb, že s tou informací nějak naloží, jen si nebyl jistý, co přesně by s ní měl udělat a _koho_ do toho zahrnout.

Jedna část z něj se chtěla svěřit každému, komu důvěřoval – profesoru Snapeovi, panu řediteli, vedoucí jeho koleje, madam Pomfreyové, Nevillovi a jeho opatrovníkům.

On však nebyl hloupý. Věděl, že je ta informace nebezpečná. Ne jen proto, co by se s ní mohl Voldemort pokusit udělat, kdyby to zjistil, ale také proto, co toto sebeobětování přivodilo jeho matce a Voldemortovi. Kdyby se někdo pokusil učinit, co učinila jeho maminka, a doufal, že zvládne přesně to, co si usmyslí (odvrátí kletbu, ale zůstane naživu), ale pak by selhal…

Harry věděl, co ochrana jeho matky způsobila s tou ložnicí a že ho jen její magie ochránila před újmou (kromě jizvy ve tvaru blesku), a tak si dokázal představit, jaká exploze by vznikla, kdyby ochrana zklamala.

Což ho zavedlo na druhou stranu jeho vnitřního rozporu.

Nepoví to _nikomu_. Ponechá si to jako tajemství (kromě Coral samozřejmě) pro tu prostou pravděpodobnost, že by se ho ostatní snažili odradit od toho, aby se zavrtal do této tajemné a bezpochyby riskantní magie.

Jistě, věděl, že to s ním budou mínit dobře, a ta lehce ovlivnitelná část z něj s nimi i souhlasila, ale faktem zůstávalo, že měl znalosti, kterými by mohl zastavit válku, a nechtěl, aby mu kdokoliv řekl, že to má přenechat dospělým. Sama zkušenost mu ukázala, že byl součástí války, ať už se mu to líbilo nebo ne – Voldemort po něm propána šel z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu dokonce ještě dřív, než mohl pořádně mluvit! Měl by v této válce převzít aktivní roli, ne zůstávat někde bokem.

Možná se choval dětinsky, ale nemohl si pomoci, aby si tuhle vědomost nechtěl uchránit pro sebe. Jeho maminka mu ji věnovala, svým způsobem minimálně, takže s tím ve své mysli měl naložit, jak mohl nejlépe. Bylo jeho prací ujistit se, že nepadne do špatných rukou a bude použita, jak by měla – aby zachránila nevinné.

Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl.

Bylo tedy rozhodnuto. Udělá to na vlastní pěst, alespoň zatím. A pokud toho bude mít nad hlavu, půjde za svými opatrovníky nebo za Snapem, ale do té doby se pokusí zjistit, co jeho maminka učinila a co možná myslela svými slovy: _Až bude po všem, stane se ze mě buď moták, nebo budu mrtvá_, a najde způsob, jak ochránit, ale přežít. A třeba s tím vědomím dokáže válku skončit, stejně jako to dokázala ona.

Polkl.

Tohle nebyl žádný malý podnik. Věděl to. A věděl, že dostane jen jednu příležitost, aby svou ochranu uvedl do chodu (předpokládal-li, že vůbec zjistí jak a bude mu dána ta nebohá/příznivá možnost to udělat).

Nuže… co potřeboval podniknout dál, bylo naučit se víc o obětní magii, ale ne jen obětní, ale _sebe_obětující.

Bylo to svým způsobem ironické. Setrvával tady a snažil se přijít na to, jak spáchat sebeobětování, zatímco Voldemort byl tam někde venku a hledat více obětí.

Harry zatnul čelist, myšlenkami se obrátil K Vincentovi.

„Pro tebe, Vinci," zašeptal, než se přetočil a konečně usnul.

ooOoo

Voldemort byl zsinalý vzteky. Byl na pokraji totálního a naprostého rozkladu, dokud si nevzpomněl na náhradní plán. Bylo to jednoduché řešení, a i když nebylo nejvhodnější, bude stačit.

Postačí jakékoliv dítě pod patnáct let. Koneckonců se to všechno týkalo přetvářející schopnosti obětní magie. Musely být dost staré, aby udržely alespoň momentální kontrolu ve své magii (jedenáct let), ale zároveň dost mladé, aby nad nimi magie ještě nezačala přebírat převahu.

Takže jedinou věcí, která zbývala, bylo počkat, dokud nenastane správná doba sesbírat následovníky a nashromáždit jejich rodiny. Samozřejmě, že jim nepoví pravý důvod té žádosti (nařízení), ale na tom nezáleželo. Pomůže i to, že nikdo nezná celou pravdu o smrti Crabbeovic chlapce, přestože to proklaté vyšetřování Bonesové bylo…

Musí zesílit, stát se nepřemožitelným a pak… nuže, pak mu už nikdo nebude stát v cestě.

Ani Ministerstvo.

Ani Brumbál.

Ani ten zatracený zrádce Severus.

A rozhodně ne ten Potterovic spratek.

Bude mít kouzelnický svět jen pro sebe.

ooOoo

Harry se zhluboka nadechl, aby se uklidnil a přinutil se přijmout to, co právě dělal. Nebylo cesty zpět. No… bylo, ale on se na to nechystal. Musel to udělat.

„Díky, Dobby," zašeptal, když si sejmul neviditelný plášť.

„Dobby pánovi rád pomůže," odpověděl skřítek uctivě, ustoupil a pospíšil si na kraj uličky, aby tam dával pozor.

Nacházeli se v oddělení knihovny s omezeným přístupem.

Harrymu totiž netrvalo dlouho, aby si uvědomil, že jediný způsob, jak se může dozvědět něco o obětní magii, byl za pomocí nezvyklých a nedovolených metod. Naštěstí ho Neville v ložnici kryl (třebaže musel uznat, že byla právě jedna hodina v noci a on nijak nepředjímal, že by se někdo z jeho spolužáků probudil a všiml si jeho nepřítomnosti) a navíc měl neviditelný plášť a Dobbyho. Když se nad tím trochu zamyslel (a také prohodil několik slov s Coral), řekl nakonec Nevillovi o své vzpomínce a společně si odsouhlasili, že bude pro tuto chvíli nejlepší, když to zůstane tajemstvím.

Dny, které následovaly po neúspěšném útoku mozkomorů, pro něj proběhly jakoby v mlze, což bylo požehnání i prokletí zároveň. Krátce o svých zkušenostech s těmi tvory mluvil s profesorkou Sproutovou, ale jen proto, aby zaplašil všechny její obavy, a třebaže se v tu chvíli chtěl vyhnout zpovědím, nakonec mu to asi i pomohlo. Ba co víc – ještě to utužilo jeho odhodlání pátrat po tajemství matčina úspěchu.

Protože jakkoliv ho těšilo vyhřívat se na výsluní péče a lásky vedoucí jeho koleje, bylo mu také zcela jasné (a týkalo se to všech dospělých, ke kterým vzhlížel), že se bude snažit zastavit jeho pokroky prostě proto, že to bylo velice nebezpečné. Jeho maminka uspěla tam, kde nikdo nikdy ne, ale také tím obětovala svůj život – třebaže by někdo mohl namítat, že o něj přišla již ve chvíli, kdy Voldemort vstoupil do jejich domu. Přesto… bez ohledu na to, z jakého úhlu se na to pohlíželo, pátráním po jejím tajemství a svými dalšími kroky bude Harry riskovat svůj život, protože on koneckonců tu ochranu, pokud dostane příležitost, použít chtěl. Nechtěl se nechat připravit o život, ale vědomí, že má v ruce klíč, který možná nadobro ukončí tuto válku a zachrání životy, ho pohánělo jako nic na světě – spolu s obrazem Vince a jeho rodiny v popředí jeho mysli.

Neville s ním, ač měl ohledně magie Harryho maminky trochu obavy, souhlasil a dokonce prohlásil, že pokud na to někdo může přijít a zvládnout to, pak to bude Harry. Harry si byl jistý, že jeho touze po ukončení války, pokud to vůbec šlo dokázat, napomohlo i to, kolik bolesti slyšel od svých rodičů ve své vlastní vzpomínce.

A tak se nacházel tady, hledal v policích a doufal, že nalezne alespoň jeden svazek, který by mu vnesl trochu světla do oblasti obětní magie, stejně jaké do té sebeobětní.

Už bylo téměř půl třetí, když s Dobbyho pomocí po prolistování tuctů temných (a více než jen znepokojivých) svazků nakonec v knize nazvané ‚_Starobylé rodové obřady, zapovězené a zapomenuté_' našel kapitolu, která se jmenovala ‚_Úctyhodná smrt_'.

Ačkoliv byl název kapitoly poněkud odpuzující, Harry brzy zjistil, že byl obsah daleko lehčí, než o čem se dočetl v jiných knihách – jako třeba o nemilosrdných rituálech ve svazku nazvaném ‚_Krevní oběť, dosažení nejvyššího stupně moci_' nebo barbarských metodách v ‚_Navždy mladý_'.

Zatímco Dobby dál hlídal, Harry četl.

_V průběhu staletí, během kterých panovala bezohledná rivalita mezi rody, a docházelo k rodovým svárům, bylo u churavějících starších běžnou praxí obdařit své dědice magií jako posledním projevem lásky ke své rodině a budoucím potomkům. Částečně se to stávalo kvůli střetům rodových sil mezi rodinami. Starší, který propůjčil svou magii dědici, zaručil, že se v rodové linii tradovaly určité schopnosti – jako například schopnost zvěromága, metamorfomága, hadího jazyka, jasnovidce, nitrozpytce, nitrobrance, polyglota, nadprůměrného čaroděje, warlocka nebo mága. Dědic s jakoukoliv touto schopností se stal silnějším po čas, kdy vládl magií staršího, ale tento efekt byl jen dočasný, třebaže jeho děti s největší pravděpodobností zdědily tuto schopnost do své linie._

_Jiným důvodem byly daleko závažnější záležitosti. Rodinná rivalita bývala velmi krutá a mezi soupeřícími rody docházelo k vysoké úmrtnosti. Dědicové, zejména budoucí hlavy rodin, byly často cíli extrémně strašlivých kleteb a otrav. Toto nadevší pochybnost vedlo starší k tomu, aby přijali ‚úctyhodnou smrt' vedoucí ke snížení rizika či dokonce otevřeně zaručující, že takové nebezpečí jejich milovaným hrozit nebude – alespoň dočasně._

_Obdržet takový dar byla velká pocta a uskutečnit jej bylo považováno za největší počin, jaký mohl čaroděj prokázat. U většiny rodin se budoucí generace zapřísáhly, že budou na tohoto svého člena vzpomínat s úctou a propůjčí touto památkou zesnulému určitý stupeň ‚věčného života'._

_Takový rodový obřad byl obřadem sebeobětování, který je v moderním věku sice považován za akt černé magie, ale většina připouští, že byl v těchto časech nezbytným zlem._

Harry se zastavil, srdce mu zběsile bušilo v hrudi. Tady se musela, nebo alespoň mohla, jeho maminka dozvědět o tom, co učinila. Stočil zrak zpět ke stránce, část textu přeskočil, než se dostal k informativnějším odstavcům.

_Někteří dnes mohou na podobné činy nahlížet jako na sebevražedný akt, avšak na rozdíl od sebevraždy, která je konávána v důsledku bezmoci a kapitulace, toto je založeno na nezdolné oddanosti a naději pro budoucí generace. Základem rituálu je záměr a odhodlání, a třebaže tím může být život vybraného člena rodiny ukončen, je ukončen na základě jeho vůle a runového znamení, které zajistí náležitý přenos. Starší vybaví jeho/její magii ve svých posledních okamžicích specifickou tužbou – ať už se jedná čistě o posílení magie či nadání, částečnou ochranu nebo krevní posílení či nevyšší možnou ochranu vůči újmě. Je pochopitelné, že prostředí rodiny bude vodítkem k tomu, jaké budou záměry staršího._

_Ať již byl vyvolen kdokoliv, jeho dar je pouze dočasný, ale častokrát trvá dlouho poté, co dědic dospěje a zesílí dost na to, aby se postaral o sebe sama i o ostatní – což je podstatou toho, proč byl tento obřad stvořen a existuje po tak dlouhou dobu._

Harry obrátil stránku a doufal, že tam najde víc informací, zejména o tom _runovém znamení_, ale byl zklamán, když tam byl namísto toho soupis lidí, kteří touto ‚_úctyhodnou smrtí_' prošli, se seznamem jejich vybraných dědiců.

Seznam pokračoval přes několik stran, o mnoha jménech nikdy neslyšel, ale pak se několik posledních jmen, která poznal, začala vynořovat na povrch.

_1538 Carina Aquila Blacková - Cetus Pavo Black_

_1573 Egbert Flint - Tuberous Flint_

_1623 Violetta Longbottomová - Cassiopeia Longbottomová_

_1689 Charlus Black - Nigellus Black_

_1745 Sibelius Potter - Gerald Potter_

_1841 Wulfric Albus Brumbál - Percival Sandoz Brumbál_

Jména po roce 1875 již nepokračovala a Harry si vzpomněl na to, co se dozvěděl o dědickém kouzle od Moudrého klobouku. Účelem dědického kouzla bylo posoudit magické schopnosti dítěte a zjistit, jestli je rodiny hodno. Samozřejmě že to tak nebylo vždy, ale všechny ty rodinné sváry jistě vynesly z lidí na povrch jen to nejhorší – třebaže musel přiznat, že takové časy také přinesly akty nejvyšší oddanosti a lásky – takže Harry přemýšlel, jestli se to během let mohlo přetvořit na nějaký zvrácený druh povinnosti a cti, nebo v únik z obav před projevem slabosti.

Když se dostal na poslední stranu kapitoly, znovu se začetl, aniž by si uvědomil, jak pozdě (nebo brzy) již pro něj bylo.

_Během staletí používání tento obřad několikrát selhal, se strašlivostí se obrátil na všechny přítomné a znetvořil tělo staršího. Nejprve se věřilo, že se tak stalo z toho důvodu, že dar nebyl hoden přijetí, nebo že bylo runové znamení nedostatečné, ale později, poté, co byli vyslechnuti duchové starších, jejichž obřad selhal, bylo zjištěno, že takovou reakci mohou vyvolat sobecké motivy starších. To zahrnuje očekávání, že bude rodina nadevše ctít jejich jméno nebo jiné klamy věčné velkoleposti, stejně jako sny vyvolených dědiců, že se stanou silnými z jediného důvodu – aby konečně zničili své rivaly._

Harry si přikývl na souhlas. To dávalo smysl. Skutečnému sebeobětování by jakákoliv chtivost nebo podobné věci přímo protiřečily a způsobily jeho selhání.

A pak si najednou uvědomil, že skrz okno prostupuje slunce a osvěcuje jeho knihu. Trhnul sebou a rychle ji odložil. Musel se hned dostat do své postele!

„Dobby," zašeptal naléhavě.

Dobby byl v mžiku u něj a než si to chlapec uvědomil, už se nacházeli v jeho posteli se závěsy stále bezpečně zataženými. Zaslechl chrápání a to ho uklidnilo.

Jeho mise byla úspěšná. Teď už se jen bude muset poohlédnout po tom ‚_runovém znamení_'.

ooOoo

Augusta si nemohla pomoci, ale cítila se zvláštně, že nemířila do jedné určité místnosti na čtvrtém podlaží, jako téměř každou předchozí návštěvu, než byli její syn a snacha přemístěni do mudlovské nemocnice. Ale teď ne. S tlustou složkou v ruce směřovala do kanceláře vedoucího oddělení Januse Paklíče, aby tam zanesla nejposlednější informace o stavu Franka a Alice.

Musela skrýt svůj úsměv.

Podle doktora Price se jejich zdraví lepšilo na všech frontách. Poslední snímky z magnetické rezonance zlepšení potvrzovaly a podle nějakého přístroje, který se nazýval EEG, dokonce doktor Price tvrdil, že reagují na vnější stimuly, třebaže zatím zůstávali v komatu. Tohle, jak ji ujistil, byla velmi dobrá znamení, a co bylo ještě lepší – údaje vypadaly solidně a byly stále stabilnější. Doktor byl přesvědčen, že se brzy probudí, a v podstatě prohlásil, že by je mohl probudit již teď, ale že by bylo lepší počkat, až se více uzdraví. A že teprve až pokud bude jejich pokrok stabilní, ale přesto se nebudou probouzet, vstoupí do toho. Augusta s tím souhlasila, když jí ukázali výstupy z EEG minulé a současné a také snímky z magnetické rezonance. Rozdíly byly patrné dokonce i někomu, jako byla ona.

Doufala, že se vzbudí dřív, než se Neville za týden vrátí domů. Se vším tím, co se ve světě kolem dělo, by bylo něco dobrého zoufale potřebné.

Myšlenky se jí stočily k tomu chudákovi chlapci, který byl součástí Nevillova okruhu přátel.

Ona samozřejmě s Crabbeovic rodinou nikdy nebyla nijak propojená, byli na její vkus moc spjati s černou magií, i kdyby vyloučila skutečnost, že Markov býval Smrtijed, ale žádné dítě si nezasluhovalo zemřít, zejména takto, a jakkoliv všechny Smrtijedy nenáviděla, věděla, jaké to je truchlit pro ztrátu – nebo vnímat ztrátu – syna. A Markov truchlil a dovedlo ho to až na okraj šílenství.

Nacházel se teď na čtvrtém podlaží, chodbou dál, než kde předtím pobývali Frank a Alice, a podle toho mála, co vyslechla od léčitelů, kteří o něj pečovali, byl ten muž blábolivou troskou, což bylo pochopitelné. Podle jedné užvaněné léčitelky na něm zjistili pozůstatky kletby _Imperius_, která byla tak silná, že mu dokonce poškodila mozek. Jen na několik okamžiků byla jeho mysl jasná a povětšinu času se jen v děsivém tichu pohupoval sem a tam. Bylo velmi zřejmé, alespoň jí, že trpěl nejenom nesmírným zármutkem, ale také vinou. Mohla si to jen sotva představit – být kletbou donucen učinit cokoliv, co učinil (protože přesné okolnosti vraždy jeho rodiny byly veřejnosti stále neznámé), celou tu dobu si být vědom svých činů… I to stačilo, aby ho litovala.

Všechno jí to připadalo morbidně ironické natolik, že byla tou myšlenkou sama ze sebe znechucená, ale přesto na to myslela – na to, že na konci minulé války Markov unikl Azkabanu díky lži, že byl uvržen pod _Imperius_, zatímco tentokrát to byla pravda.

ooOoo

Harry byl na cestě zpět do ložnice ze závěrečné hostiny. Neville si raději zabalil předem, aby mohl zůstat na dezert, ale Harry si na druhou stranu zabalit ještě potřeboval, aby byl dalšího rána připravený, až bude odjíždět na prázdniny.

„Ahoj, Harry Pottere."

Harry skoro vyskočil z kůže.

*No vážně, to se vždycky jako zhmotní přímo ze vzduchu?* zasyčela Coral tiše.

„Ahoj, Lenko," pokusil se Harry odpovědět, když se uklidnil.

„Už jsi rozluštil to tajemství?" zeptala se a poprvé vypadala skutečně zaujatě a ne jen zasněně.

„Er…" Harry se rozhlédl kolem a zjistil, že tam nikdo není, alespoň pro tuto chvíli. „Možná. Pořád se na pár věcí snažím přijít, ale jde mi to."

Neviděl důvod proč lhát, alespoň ne jí. Komu by to asi tak řekla? A kdo by jí věřil? Trochu podlá myšlenka, ale pravdivá. A mimoto… měl Lenku rád. Nebyl si jistý proč, ale něco na ní bylo.

„Jako co třeba?"

„No, tak třeba jsem zjistil, že je k tomu třeba něco, čemu se říká ‚_runové znamení_'." Rozhodl se, že není nutné specifikovat, co to _něco_ je, ale zdálo se, že je ho Lenka schopná sledovat i bez toho, aby naplno řekl ‚_ochrana vůči smrtící kletbě'_.

Obočí jí vylétla trochu vzhůru a její oči krátce zamířily k jeho jizvě – což bylo poprvé, co si vůbec vybavil, že se na ni podívala.

„To dává smysl. Možná by sis měl přečíst ‚_Paměti starších_'. Velmi poučné."

Harry pomalu přikývl a pokusil se ten název zapamatovat. „Díky, přečtu."

„Bohužel je ale nemají v bradavické knihovně. Dívala jsem se. Ale pokud bys chtěl, mohla bych říct taťkovi, jestli by ti je o prázdninách nemohl půjčit."

„To by bylo skvělé, Lenko, díky," odpověděl Harry s úsměvem. „O čem ta knížka vlastně přesně je?"

„O starých runových písemnostech a kamenných vílách," odpověděla prostě.

„Kamenných vílách?" zeptal se, teď lehce zmatený.

„No, runy přece musely odněkud vzejít, ne?" odvětila vážně.

Harry zamrkal a než mohl cokoliv říct, Lenka mu věnovala krátké přikývnutí a odhopsala pryč.

*No, tak to bylo zajímavé,* zamumlala Coral.

A Harry s ní tiše souhlasil.

ooOoo

Voldemort skryl svůj úsměv, když se před ním shromáždili všichni jeho Smrtijedi.

Již brzy zažije příval čiré magie a stane se nepřemožitelným, ale předtím ještě musí dát do pohybu svůj plán.

Nacházeli se na mýtině v lese, který vůbec nebyl důležitý (jinak, než že se tady konalo jejich setkání a brzy se stane dalším obětním místem – ideálně pro více obětí).

Vykročil, jeho tmavý hábit se za ním zlehka vlnil, když stočil pohled k Luciusovi a Trentu Goyleovi. Dobře rozpoznal, jak jejich oči znervózněly. Což bylo dobře – vždy by se před ním měli chvět strachem.

„Vaši synové jsou Potterovi přátelé, jak jsem pochopil, že ano?" zeptal se jich.

Ve skutečnosti to nebyla otázka, ale oni přesto přikývli.

„Dobře. Běžte a přiveďte je ke mně. Chtěl bych jim osobně položit několik otázek. Jejich odpovědi by mohly nastínit cestu k Potterovým opatrovníkům. Začínám být unavený z čekání na své špehy, zejména z adopční komise. Potterovo štěstí brzy vyprchá a stejně tak klesne množství jeho ochránců."

Tentokrát nechal svůj úsměv projevit, když se setkal s Luciusovýma očima…

Ale pak ho něco vyvedlo z konceptu. Něco se změnilo. Něco bylo jinak. Až znepokojivě jinak.

Celé mu to došlo v mžiku vteřiny, zatímco hleděl do duše toho blonďatého aristokrata.

Lucius mu nevěřil.

Lucius _věděl_, že lže…

Pohlédl hlouběji.

Nebyl překvapen Luciusovým strachem, intenzivním a hutným, ale co bylo zvláštní – on se nebál o sebe. Měl v sobě sílu, nebo alespoň neochvějnou víru něco udělat, či spíše zabránit _jemu_ něco udělat.

Bylo to tam.

Bylo to jako facka, která zanechala kůži brnící ještě dlouho po samotném zásahu, a Voldemort zjistil, že má vážný problém.

Lucius se to nějak dozvěděl…

A bylo naprosto jasné, že mu Draca nevydá.

Voldemort viděl rudě.

ooOoo

Lucius věděl, že byl odhalen dokonce ještě dřív, než Voldemortovy oči potemněly, a přesně ve chvíli, kdy se Voldemort pohnul, uhnul stranou a doufal, že mu bude jeho plán pro nepředvídatelné události co platný.

Vytáhl hůlku a jen sotva se stihl odkulit z cesty Voldemortově smrtící kletbě, než vypálil svou vlastní na nejbližšího Smrtijeda, se kterým se před týdny nespojil.

A pak, přesně jak nutně potřeboval, začali Goyle, Nott a Flint jednat – všichni vytrvale útočili na ty nejvěrnější Smrtijedy v jejich blízkosti.

Okamžitě nato vypukl chaos.

Zamumlal slovo, které aktivovalo zprávu pro Narcissu (kouzlo důmyslně vytvořené Severusem), a vrhl další kletbu, která tentokrát zasáhla Petra Pettigrewa do tváře. Ta krysa už nevstane.

Lucius se nezatěžoval počítáním padajících těl. Smrtijedi sotvaže dokázali vytáhnout hůlky, aby se zkusili bránit, zatímco prchali před Voldemortovým hněvem. Cítil kouzla míjející jeho ramena i jiná, která ho málem trefila do nohou. Přeskočil mrtvého vlkodlaka (zdvořilost od Notta) a ukryl se za padlým stromem.

Staré dřevo toho stromu explodovalo, ale on se ani neobtěžoval ohlížet. Raději klesl za další strom, tentokrát stojící, a aktivoval přenášedlo, přesvědčený, že už je z dosahu Voldemortových v současné době neustále vztyčených bariér.

A pak… ve chvíli, kdy s ním přenášedlo cuklo, zadoufal, že to jeho spoluspiklenci dokážou a také se dostanou pryč.

ooOoo

„Draco, vezmi tohle. Odcházíme," pronesla jeho maminka rozhodně a vrazila mu do rukou tašku poté, co prudce otevřela dveře jeho ložnice a vešla bez klepání.

Takhle svou matku nikdy neviděl. V očích měla paniku, kterou u lidské bytosti nikdy nespatřil, a to ho děsilo. Draco, pochopitelně v rozpacích, uchopil tašku, zatímco ona ho drapla za rameno.

„Mami, co…" začal, jen aby ucítil dosti násilný tah přenášedla.

Najednou si byl vědom tlumeného světla svící a zvuku kapající vody, avšak to, co nejvíce poutalo jeho pozornost, bylo matčino neklidné dýchání. Otočil se v jejím náručí a vzhlédl jí do tváře.

Co našel, byla prapodivná směsice úlevy a obav, a on najednou pochopil. Právě uskutečnili plán pro nepředvídatelné události, který kmotr naplánoval s jeho otcem. K něčemu došlo a oni cítili, že je třeba, aby ho jeho maminka vzala pryč.

Byli vůbec ještě v Anglii? Uvažoval nad tím, ale pak se jeho myšlenky stočily jinam.

„Kde je otec?" zeptal se.

Jeho maminka se pomalu, roztřeseně nadechla, ale když nakonec promluvila, hlas měla pevný. „Měl by teď být se Severusem nebo s ním brzy bude. Dozvíme se to za několik minut," odpověděla a pohlédla na tašku, kterou mu dala.

Draco jí ji vrátil a ona ji okamžitě otevřela a vyjmula zrcadlo.

„Kde to jsme?" hlesl po dlouhé době, rozhodnut, že to byla další z těch neodkladných otázek.

Nevzhlédla od zrcadla, ale odpověděla mu: „V Gannatu. Ve Francii."

Bylo zřejmé, že mu v současné chvíli nic dalšího neřekne, a tak se Draco rozhlédl a pak se usadil do křesla poblíž sporé knihovny. Celé to místo bylo velmi staré a víc než cokoliv jiného mu připomínalo vězení, ačkoliv tady naštěstí nebyly žádné mučící nástroje. S povzdechem zavřel oči a modlil se, aby se otec s kmotrem dostali do bezpečí.

A celou tu dobu jeho maminka dál hleděla do zrcadla a čekala.


	39. Chapter 33

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

s/6413108/1/

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, Czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 33 – Nablízku vrcholu**

Severus věděl, že se plán uvedl do chodu ve chvíli, kdy se jeho hodinky lehce zachvěly. Okamžitě zamířil do svých komnat, aby tam počkal, až Lucius dorazí. Pokud všechno půjde podle plánu, přesune se Lucius přenášedlem do jedné uličky v mudlovském Londýně, a odtamtud se odebere do magicky skrytého bytu v její zadní části (dostupného jen těm, kteří byli začleněni do jeho ochran). Odtud pak použije letax a přesune se do Bradavic krbem, který byl už sám silně chráněný a zaheslovaný a který bude muset Severus ‚odemknout' ze své strany, aby tím Luciusovi dovolil vstup.

A tak čekal. A čekal.

Děs ho začal naplňovat těsně předtím, než se krb probudil k životu.

Vypadl z něj Lucius, trochu ožehnutý a bez dechu, ale živý.

Severus k němu přispěchal a rychle ho prohlédl, jestli neutrpěl zásah kletbou nebo nežádoucí magií. Naštěstí nenašel nic, a tak Luciuse nanavigoval do nejbližšího křesla, než si z vedlejšího stolku přivolal zrcadlo.

„Je v pořádku. Dej nám chvilku," zašeptal do jeho povrchu, načež ho odložil a pohlédl na Luciuse, jehož zběsile bušící srdce se konečně začalo uklidňovat.

„On nějak věděl, že já vím. Pohlédl mi do očí a jen… já nevím. Nebylo to jako nitrozpyt, ale bylo to podobné. Vážně to nedokážu vysvětlit a ani na tom nezáleží. Věděl jsem, že poznal pravdu, a tak jsem jednal, jak jsme se domluvili. Ostatní mne okamžitě následovali. Myslím, že si uvědomili, co se děje přesně ve stejné chvíli jako já, když se mě a Trenta pokusil přimět, abychom mu přivedli své syny a on jim mohl položit otázky ohledně Potterových opatrovníků. Jaká to ubohá lest," ušklíbl se Lucius, než zavrtěl hlavou a pozvedl ke svému spánku špičku hůlky. „Tady je vzpomínka. Myslím, že bude jasnější než slova."

Severus vložil vzpomínku do lahvičky, aby si ji prohlédl později. Poté sklouzl pohledem k dalším zrcadlům u krbu. Doufal, že budou se štěstím také brzy aktivovaná a on se z nich dozví nějaké dobré zprávy. Do té doby potřeboval o tom, co se stalo, informovat Brumbála a prohlédnout si vzpomínku.

„Zrcadlo pro spojení s tvou rodinou je vedle tebe. Zrcadla pro ostatní se nacházejí tamhle," pronesl a ukázal ke krbu, než zamířil ke dveřím. „Buď připraven reagovat. Snad se o nich brzy něco dozvíme."

Lucius přikývl a vděčně pozvedl své zrcadlo.

„Narcisso…" začal.

Severus o moc více neslyšel, protože se odebral do ředitelny.

ooOoo

Madam Bonesová se opřela v křesle, sotva schopná uvěřit tomu, co jí Albus Brumbál právě ukázal.

Společně se ponořili do myslánky, kterou přinesl, a byli svědkem neslýchaného.

Smrtijedi - Lucius Malfoy, Trent Goyle, Darol Nott a Sal Flint - (ať už domnělí či ne) se obrátili proti Voldemortovi.

Jistě, byli jen čtyři, ale i to bylo dost.

Celá ta šílená bitva začala tím, že Lucius Malfoy na tom velkém setkání seslal smrtící kletbu na Smrtijeda, o kterém byla madam Bonesová přesvědčená, že je Gibbon. A od té doby odpalovali Flint a Goyle kolem stromů na tucty svých protivníků další a další kletby, z nichž některé ty nešťastné kmeny strašlivě zasáhly.

A pak tam byl Nott.

Když padl Pettigrew – kletbou tříštící kosti namířenou do jeho tváře – Nott právě bojoval (rozséval zkázu) se všemi kolem za pomoci zložáru. Bonesová si nebyla všemi jmény jistá, ale poznala Dolohova, Bartyho Skrka mladšího a Jugsona, zatímco uvnitř toho pálivého pekla uvízli i bratři Lestrangeovi.

Lucius mezitím kletbou srazil Macnaira na zem a zároveň uskakoval kletbám vysílaným Voldemortem, který se zdál imunní vůči smrti kolem a jen se zaměřoval na Malfoye samotného.

A to bylo vše, co vzpomínka ukazovala, než se Lucius dostal za strom, přemístil se pryč a ukončil ji. Přesto Brumbál znovu prokázal, jak je informovaný.

Trent Goyle a Sal Flint se oba dostali pryč a právě se se svými rodinami skrývali. Darol Nott však utrpěl vážné zranění a nacházel se na tajném místě v péči léčitelů, kterým Brumbál věřil. Jeho syn, Theodor Nott, byl s ním, ale ještě nebylo jisté, jestli to jeho otec přežije.

Jak nebylo těžké si představit, Bellatrix nebyla ze smrti svého manžela a švagra šťastná.

Madam Bonesová zavrtěla hlavou.

I přesto, že znala jejich minulost a metody, nemohla si pomoci, aby nebyla Malfoyovi a těm třem po jeho boku alespoň částečně vděčná, protože díky jejich jednání Voldemortových následovníků podstatně ubylo, klidně by i prohlásila, že byli rozprášeni.

Mohla jen doufat, že teď válka skončí dříve než později, a že se vším tím vylepšeným zabezpečením Ministerstva (jako například ochranami a poplašným systémem) svítá na lepší časy.

ooOoo

Harry už byl doma týden (doma – jaké to úžasné slovo) a zaměstnával se čtením knihy, kterou mu zaslala Lenka jen několik dní poté, co jej Nicholas a Perenella v přestrojení vyzvedli před nástupištěm 9 a ¾. Pro Harryho prázdniny začaly poklidně a docela šťastně, tedy do tohoto pondělku.

Byla už skoro noc, když jeho jizva vzplála zuřivým hněvem, který soupeřil se vším, co dosud od Voldemorta cítil, a to už bylo co říct. Neviděl nic (částečně díky svým zvolna se tvořícím štítům a taky díky Nicholasově mentálnímu příkopu), ale bylo zřejmé a jasné, že je nějaký člověk (nebo skupina lidí) ve vážných potížích. Voldemortova touha mučit a ničit ty, kteří jej právě rozhněvali, byla nepopiratelná.

Naštěstí trvalo jen několik hodin, aby se dozvěděl příčinu Voldemortovy očividné změny nálady, a ta byla znepokojivá a zároveň přinášela úlevu.

Byl rád, že Lucius a ostatní muži unikli a že se nyní jejich rodiny ukrývaly v bezpečí, ale ve stejnou chvíli si nemohl pomoci, aby nepomyslel i na to, jak se jeho rodiče skrývali před Voldemortem a jak to s nimi vůbec nedopadlo dobře.

Přesto neexistovalo nic, co by mohl udělat, aby je udržel v bezpečí, alespoň ne přímo, a také věděl, že profesor Snape a ostatní dělají všechno, co mohou, aby Voldemortovi jeho plány překazili. Byla to pro něj útěcha, protože se mohl zaměřit na vlastním výzkum (zatímco, jak to jen šlo, ignoroval tu tupou tepavou bolest v jizvě).

Nepřekvapilo ho zjištění, že byla většina knihy _Paměti starších_ nad jeho chápání, co se Lenčiných bizarností týkalo, ale některé části mu doopravdy dosti pomohly a byly poučné.

Jeho jizva byla ve skutečnosti runa - runa nazývaná ‚_Sig_'. Byla symbolem vítězství a mohla být také použita jako prostředek ke znázornění převahy dne nad nocí nebo dobra nad zlem. Měla mnoho významů, ale všechny nakonec vedly ke stejnému výsledku. Jeho maminka tu runu asi vybrala proto, že věřila, že poskytne její magii silnější záměr a úmysl. Což také tak fungovalo. Harry přežil a Voldemort byl na určitou dobu přemožen.

Teď jen aby dokázal přijít na to, co myslela tím svým prohlášením, že z ní bude buďto moták nebo bude mrtvá.

No, na pokračování výzkumu měl ještě velkou část léta a sotva se dostal na hranici, za kterou by již musel vyhledat pomoc Flamelových nebo dokonce profesora Snapea. Což mu připomnělo, že než se vrátí do školy, musí svým opatrovníkům také vytvořit podkožní ochranu, aby byli v bezpečí.

Další věcí, kterou se z výzkumu dozvěděl a o které se dočetl, bylo (stejně jako v knize _Starobylé obřady_ v Bradavicích), že záměr byl klíčem k použití a aktivování run. Slova a gesta či hůlka pomáhala se soustředěním, ale když se člověk zaměřil na základy, pak všechno záviselo na vůli a odhodlání.

Což Harrymu rozhodně dávalo smysl. To proto jeho maminka použila hůlku, když si namířila na srdce a ‚třetí oko', než obkreslila runu na jeho čele. Také to vysvětlovalo, proč neslyšel žádná ‚magická slůvka'. Všechno se to odehrávalo v duchu, byla to tichá prosba, neochvějná víra, která vedla její magii, aby Harryho překryla tím jedinečným štítem.

A to bylo pochopitelně víc než dost, aby byl Harry na svou maminku pyšný – obzvláště když ještě více pochopil hloubku její síly a lásky – ale také to v něm upevnilo jeho stálou touhu ji znát.

Přemýšlel nad tím, jestli bude schopen dát tolik, kolik ona.

A doufal, že alespoň trochu toho schopen je.

ooOoo

„Neville. Neville! Probuď se a oblékni se!" volala jeho babička ode dveří, světlo z chodby se vlévalo dovnitř a osvětlovalo ho. „Právě volal doktor Price."

Neville, který se již vyhrabal z postele, zavrávoral, když to slyšel, a musel se zachytit skřínky. Otočil se a pohlédl na svou babičku s milionem otázek v očích.

„To tvoje maminka. Ptá se po tobě." Hlas se jí chvěl, ale v dobrém, a pak se otočila a pokračovala dál chodbou.

Neville se ještě nikdy ve svém životě neoblékal tak rychle, třebaže si v tom spěchu obul boty na špatnou nohu.

V čase, který se zdál jako mrknutí, už stál vedle Augusty, připravený se přemístit do nemocnice.

Během několika minulých dní navštěvovali nemocnici každý den a doufali, že by mohla jeho přítomnost nebo hlas rodiče probudit. Přesto den za dnem oba sveřepě zůstávali v léčebném spánku.

Až dosud.

Neville do pokoje svých rodičů přímo vběhl a jen díky brzkým hodinám na cestě k těm pootevřeným dveřím do nikoho nevrazil. Na prahu však náhle strnul, doktor Price a jeho babička za ním, zatímco čelil té poslední věci, kterou by si kdy myslel, že uvidí.

Jeho maminka seděla v houpacím křesle vedle otcovy postele a pevně ho držela za ruku.

Jen tam tak stál, uchvácený, dokud k němu neotočila tvář, jak vycítila jeho přítomnost.

Z očí mu vytryskly slzy a najednou se ocitl v matčině náruči, oba příliš přemoženi emocemi, než aby se starali o své okolí.

Protože… Neville měl svou maminku zpět.

ooOoo

Harry byl z Nevillovy rodiny nadšený, a i když chtěl Alici Longbottomovou vidět na vlastní oči, chápal, že tohle byl čas vyhrazený jen pro jejich rodinu, zejména když se dva dny po Alici probudil i Frank Longbottom.

Podle dopisu od Nevilla a podle toho, co mu řekli jeho opatrovníci (které zase informoval Brumbál), začali Alice a Frank s fyzioterapií, která jim dopomůže znovu získat pohyblivost, kterou vlivem vážného poškození nervů a nepoužívání svalů trpěli. Alice si pochopitelně vedla lépe než Frank, ale snad bude Frank schopen nakonec vstát a třeba na konci roku i chodit.

Fyzické těžkosti ovšem naneštěstí nebyly jediným problémem, kterému Frank v současné době čelil, ani tím nejhorším. Mohl jen sotva mluvit a těch několik slov, která vydal, vyšla zdrmoleně a nesouvisle. Z toho důvodu také mimo každodenní soubor protahování a cviků navštěvoval řečového specialistu. Další věcí byla paměť, paměť obou, ale u Franka to bylo horší. Z toho mála, co dokázal vyjádřit, usoudili, že si zřejmě pamatuje jen střípky ze svého života, což bylo podle doktora Price dokonce víc, než v co mohli reálně v jeho stavu doufat vzhledem k hloubce jeho postižení. I přes takovou útěchu to bylo pro Longbottomovi těžké.

Občas se na ně Frank díval zmateně, když mluvili o něčem, třeba o olihni v bradavickém Černém jezeře nebo o Alicině oblíbeném jídle. A pak tu byly i ty jednoduché věci, jako barvy a tvary – jako by musel bojovat s tím, aby si vzpomněl nebo se soustředil dost na to, aby si všechno připomněl.

Tohle všechno bylo, jak řekl doktor Price, předvídatelné. Důležité však bylo, jak podotkla Alice, že se jim dařilo lépe než ještě před rokem a že se jejich stav nadále lepšil.

Harry měl Alici už teď rád.

„Dobré ráno, Harry. Dostal jsi od Nevilla další dopis?" zeptal se Nicholas, když vstoupil do kuchyně.

„Jo. Jeho rodičům se každým dnem daří lépe. Neville se chce zeptat doktora Price, jestli bych je mohl příští týden navštívit."

Nicholas se usmál, nalil si trochu čaje a usadil se vedle své ženy, která jim právě dodělala pozdní snídani. „Jsem si jistý, že to dovolí."

Harry na něj nejistě kývl. Neville se mu svěřil, že doktor Price nechce Franka nutit, aby se setkal s více novými tvářemi, než s jakými již musí. Všechno je pro něj už tak dost složité.

„Nuže, ještě něco zajímavého?" zeptal se Nicholas.

Harry se zaměřil na zbytek pošty, kterou odložil na bok stolu a na kterou dočasně zapomněl, sotvaže rozpoznal Nevillův rukopis. Odložil dopis pro Perenellu a vykulil oči nad svitkem pod ním.

**LONGBOTTOMOVI SE V PÉČI MUDLŮ PROBRALI!**

Tento velký titulek překrýval celou přední stranu Denního věštce spolu s pod ním umístěným obrázkem prázdných postelí, ve kterých Harry poznal vybavení nemocnice u svatého Munga.

„Co se děje?" zeptala se Perenella, když si všimla jeho výrazu.

„Jak na to přišli?" vyslovil Harry nahlas, jakmile noviny odložil.

Nicholas si je přisunul blíž a začal je zkoumat sám.

„Vlastně mě překvapuje, že ten článek nenapsali již dříve. Longbottomovi přece u svatého Munga chybějí celé měsíce. Myslel bych si, že se někdo začne shánět po příčině jejich přesunu," připustil Nicholas. „Ale tohle je…"

Náhle na stránku zblízka zazíral.

„Tak tohle je tedy vrchol! Tady rozhodně překročili mantinely. O tomhle se nemohli dozvědět legálně, zejména ne po tom, jak striktně si Augusta chrání své soukromí," pronesl zostra a jeho manželka se sehnula, aby se také podívala.

„No, žádný div. Autorem je ta jedovatá ženská – tahle _Rita Holoubková_," zasyčela a pak vztekle vydechla.

„Co?" vybídl ji Harry a teď už se o Longbottomovi otevřeně strachoval. „O co jde?"

„Ta strašná ženská se nějak dostala k jejich lékařské složce a otiskla ji spolu se svými vlastními komentáři jejich léčby… A ty jsi tu taky zmíněný," vysvětlila.

„Je to ještě horší," přidal se Nicholas. „Ta potměšilá krá-" zarazil se krátce poté, co obdržel od své ženy zlostný pohled. Coral potichu, pobaveně zasyčela, než pokračoval. „Ona v podstatě vytroubila do světa i číslo jejich pokoje, a to ani nemluvím o jejich poloze obecně, poloze, která je bez jakýchkoliv ochran nebo jiného nezbytného kouzelnického způsobu obrany."

Harry ztuhnul, v duchu okamžitě zauvažoval o Voldemortovi a tom malém množství Smrtijedů, kteří byli stále naživu a zůstávali mu věrní, včetně Bellatrix Lestrangeové. _Půjdou po nich?_

„Jsem si jistá, že si to Albus už uvědomil a zatímco mluvíme, právě jim zajišťuje ochranu," ujistila ho Perenella.

Nicholas přikývl. „Souhlasím, ale tvoje plány na návštěvu asi bude nutné odložit," sdělil chlapci, „dokud se Albus neujistí, že je nemocnice pro Voldemorta příliš těžkým cílem, aby se na ni pokusil zaútočit. Je mi to líto, Harry."

Harry si povzdechl, ale souhlasil s jeho rozhodnutím.

Právě, když se chtěl omluvit a opustit místnost (aby znovu zapracoval na svém výzkumu), objevila se na vrchu štosu pošty nová obálka.

Což pochopitelně přitáhlo jeho pozornost, i když ne jen kvůli jejímu pozdnímu příchodu. Bylo na ní jeho jméno, přímo pod oficiálně vypadající ministerskou magickou pečetí.

Protože věděl, že je jejich pošta Flamelovic skřítky důkladně zkoumána (a proto se objevila, místo aby ji přinesla sova), zvedl ji a otevřel, s Coral zvědavě v pozoru.

_Drahý pane Pottere,_

_dozvěděl jsem se, že jste byl zaangažován v ba přímo zázračném uzdravení Longbottomových. A třebaže bych dal přednost tomu být zasvěcen do toho pozvolného vývoje již od začátku, namísto toho, abych se o tom dozvěděl z ranních novin, chápu přání Augusty Longbottomové zdržet se informování všech nepřímých účastníků. Avšak já, jako ministr kouzel, musím znát stav občanů, kterým sloužím, zejména těch, kteří tak ovlivnili společnost, jako oni. Mám ke kouzelnickému světu velkou zodpovědnost a musím se postarat o blaho jeho obyvatel._

_Když jsem teď řekl, co muselo být řečeno, dovolte mi Vám nejprve oficiálně, osobně poděkovat za tuto službu oběma našim hrdinům. Jak asi víte, Alice a Frank Longbottomovi byli našimi nejmilovanějšími a nejrespektovanějšími hrdiny z poslední války. Jejich tragický příběh vhání slzy do očí, když pomyslím na čas, podobný současnému, který byl obestřen nejistotou a nebezpečenstvím na každém kroku._

_Avšak nezabývejme se minulostí. Píšu Vám dnes tyto řádky ne jen, abych Vám poděkoval, ale také Vám učinil návrh. Nežádá se mi o to snadno, neboť jsem si vědom tlaku, který je na Vás činěn, ale jsem si jistý, že to bude hodno Vašeho času i úsilí._

_Ředitel svatého Munga, Grant Mann, za mnou přišel s žádostí, zda byste u nich nebyl ochoten někdy později o prázdninách pracovat (na platu bychom se dohodli). A vzhledem k té nesmírné odpovědnosti jako takové bych byl rád, abyste se spolu se svými opatrovníky dostavil příští týden, abychom vše dohodli spolu s panem ředitelem v mé kanceláři. Jako ministr kouzel je mojí povinností postarat se, aby to bylo dovedeno do konce (zejména, když to byl sám ředitel, kdo za mnou přišel, abych Vás kontaktoval), a je mi velkou ctí, že mu s tím mohu pomoci. Doufám, že naše společné úsilí přinese zdraví a léčbu mnoha trpícím. Prosím, kontaktujte mne co nejdříve, abychom mohli naplánovat čas našeho setkání._

_Kornélius Osvald Popletal_

_Ministr kouzel_

„No, ten si o sobě ale myslí," zamumlal Nicholas poté, co si dopis také přečetl.

Perenella si odkašlala. „Pochybuji, že to vůbec psal. Není to dost naduté. Odhaduji, že asi spíš řekl své asistentce, ‚madam Umbridgeové', co tam chce, a nechal to tak."

„Asi máš pravdu," přisvědčil Nicholas s pobaveným úsměvem, než zvážněl. „No, myslím, že máme na zvážení několik věcí. Co si o tom myslíš, Harry?"

Harry se kousl do rtu a pohlédl na Coral. „Poskytlo by mi to šanci dozvědět se něco nového i o jiných metodách léčení."

„To jistě. Ale chceš tomu obětovat část prázdnin?" zeptal se Nicholas.

Harry po chvíli přikývl, poté, co promyslel klady a zápory toho, že by to znamenalo naložit na svůj talíř další zátěž. Nakonec se rozhodl. „Chci pomoci. Myslím tím – asi tam nechci chodit každý den nebo tak něco, ale jednou, dvakrát do týdne bych zvládl."

Nicholas a Perenella souhlasně přikývli.

„Dobře. Pošleme přes sovu odpověď a ty a já si promluvíme s ministrem a panem Mannem," řekl Nicholas. „Což mě přivádí k něčemu, co jsem s tebou od začátku prázdnin chtěl probrat. Jednou vyjde najevo, že jsme tě adoptovali i přesto, že složili členové adopčního výboru přísahu mlčenlivosti. Takže navrhuji, abychom se domluvili jak, kde a kdy to oznámíme, než se to vymkne naší kontrole."

„Takže to vyjde najevo, až se setkáme s ministrem?" zeptal se Harry.

„Ano, ale ne veřejně. Jednoduše se nebudeme skrývat a necháme to tak," odpověděl. „A pak, když bude potřeba, což asi bude, vydáme prohlášení."

Harry souhlasil. „Dobře. To snad půjde."

ooOoo

Poté, co Harry a Nicholas obdrželi malé, stříbrné jmenovky (za účelem setkání s ministrem kouzel a ředitelem nemocnice od svatého Munga), odevzdali své hůlky na registraci. Při příchodu k recepci si Harry nemohl pomoci, aby si nepromnul svou jizvu. Zlobila ho už od rána, daleko víc než za předchozí týden, a všechno, co z ní cítil, bylo, že byl Voldemort rozrušený a dokonce dychtivý.

Samozřejmě, že o tom pověděl Nicholasovi a Perenelle, ale oni s tím mohli jen málo co udělat, tedy kromě toho, že varovali Brumbála, aby si dával pozor.

Znovu se zaměřil na přítomnost, vzal si zpět svou hůlku (ten zarostlý muž za přepážkou si je překvapeně měřil, když si všiml jmen na jmenovkách) a zamířil Nicholasovi v patách za ministrem.

Nepřekvapilo ho, že Nicholas rozložení Ministerstva znal, ale byl udiven, jak rychle se propletli davem k výtahům. Jistě, bylo to proto, že byli ostatní příliš zaujatí tím, aby se dostali, kam potřebovali, a že se také snažili vyhnout zdržení. Vystoupili v prvním podlaží a zamířili ke zdobeným dveřím na konci chodby opatřeným zlatou plaketkou s nápisem: _Kornélius Popletal – ministr kouzel_.

V průchodu za nimi bylo plno lidí, ale nebyl tam takový chaos jako v atriu. Podél stěn bylo mnoho dveří, některé zůstávaly otevřené, jiné zavřené, ale všechny byly popsané detailními štítky. Byly to kanceláře důležitých ministerských úředníků, avšak co ti lidi ve skutečnosti dělali, to Harry nevěděl. Na konci, vedle ministerské kanceláře, došli ke dveřím popsaným jako _Nejvyšší tajemník ministra kouzel_.

Nicholas na Harryho kývl a vybídl ho tím, aby otevřel dveře a vstoupil.

Kancelář byla plná všelijakých certifikátů a blyštivých zbytečností. Bylo tam několik židlí pro hosty a také stolek, ale byla to spíš vyzdobená vstupní hala než něco jiného.

„Prosím, zapište se," pronesl muž za stolem, aniž by vzhlédl, a vypadal přitom nanejvýš znuděně.

Učinili, co jim řekl, oba napsali svá celá jména, načež k nim ten nemožně oblečený byrokrat vzhlédl svýma unavenýma očima. Jakmile si však všiml jejich jmenovek a zapsaných jmen, okamžitě se probral.

Rychle překvapeně pohlédl na hodiny, jako by čekal, že se zasekly. Pak si lehce odkašlal a se širokým úsměvem řekl: „Prosím, následujte mne, pane Flamele, pane Pottere. Jste tu právě včas."

„Děkujeme," odpověděl Nicholas, když jim muž otevřel boční dveře do obrovité kanceláře ministra.

„Pane ministře, pane Potter a jeho opatrovník, pan Nicholas Flamel, přišli na setkání s vámi a panem ředitelem Mannem," uvedl je.

„Ach, pošlete mi je sem, pošlete mi je sem, pane Drame," pokynul mu Popletal a trochu vykulil oči nad zjištěním, kdo je Harryho opatrovníkem.

Nejvyšší tajemník souhlasně přikývl a otevřel dveře naplno, aby mohli Harry a Nicholas projít. Jakmile byli uvnitř, jemně za nimi dveře opět zavřel.

„Pan ředitel Mann by tu měl být za chvilku," vyjádřil se Popletal, vstal od stolu a nabídl jim ruku.

Nicholas ji zdvořile přijal a Harry následoval jeho příkladu.

Ministrova kancelář byla dosti křiklavě pojatá a o moc větší, než by bylo potřeba pro dobrou desítku lidí. Nacházely se tam také troje další dveře, dvoje na stejné straně jako ty, co vedly k tajemníkovi. Jedny vedly do kanceláře zvláštní asistentky, další přímo na chodbu a třetí, po pravé straně jeho stolu, do další části ministrovy kanceláře. Stěny byly pokryty portréty bývalých ministrů a několika ošklivými dekorativními hrnečky.

„Prosím, posaďte se. Čaj?" nabídl jim Popletal.

„Ne, díky," odvětil Nicholas, který se právě, když se tajemníkovy dveře znovu otevřely, přesouval k jednomu z křesel.

„Pan ředitel Mann, pane," oznámil Dram.

Popletal ho vybídl, aby Manna vpustil, jen ještě upil ze svého čaje, a pak vstal, aby je představil.

Avšak tak daleko se nedostal, protože jakmile Dram vešel a zavřel za sebou dveře, byl pro Harryho jediným varováním, že se něco děje, pulz magie vyslaný jeho opatrovníkem a Coralin stisk kolem jeho zápěstí, než ho Nicholas postrčil k zemi.

Ozval se příšerný, rozléhající se smích, který byl vzápětí pohlcen děsivým _bůůům_ následovaný hlasitým _bóóóng_.

Magie s_e hrnula kolem nich a Harry cítil, že se vsakuje do podlahy a proudí všude kolem (štíty_?). A pak jeho jizva vzplála bolestí.

Voldemort byl v euforii.

ooOoo

Madam Bonesová zaskučela, když se v její kanceláři rozezněl poplašný systém.

„Přísahám, že jestli ten chlápek zase zakopnul o zamykací systém… Potřetí!" zavrčela, když si ve spěchu stoupla a vyběhla z kanceláře, jen aby se k ní okamžitě připojila hrstka bystrozorů.

„Zase se to aktivovalo z jeho kanceláře. Neměli bychom to považovat za cvičení a začít uvolňovat pečetě i z ostatních oddělení?" zeptal se jeden z nich.

„Ne, s naším štěstím, jakmile bychom to udělali, byl by ten poplach skutečný," odpověděla mu na cestě do Popletalovy kanceláře.

Když vstoupili do chodby na prvním podlaží (poté, co deaktivovali pečeť ve výtahu) a dostali se k ministrovým dveřím na konci chodby, zpomalili.

Něco bylo špatně.

Všechny kancelářské dveře v chodbě byly zavřené, jak měly. Všichni ministrovi pracovníci úžasně splnili postupy v případě poplachu a vběhli do svých kanceláří, než dveře zavřeli a zapečetili je, aby se chránili. Avšak nebylo třeba specialisty na ochranu, aby bylo cítit, že je něco v této oblasti jinak.

Obalovaly je vrstvy a vrstvy ochran. Více, než jaké umístilo Ministerstvo. O mnoho více. Ba co víc – poté, co Bonesová opatrně seslala několik detekčních kouzel, odhalila navíc několik vážně nepříjemných kleteb s magickým podpisem, který byl hrozivě podobný tomu Voldemortovu.

„Dostaňte sem ihned odeklínače a začněte s evakuací oddělení. Půjdu zkontaktovat Albuse Brumbála," prohlásila právě ve chvíli, když to u dveří přidušeně zarachotilo, jako by něco uvnitř vybuchlo.

ooOoo

Harry se, nyní spočívaje na rukách a nohách, otočil právě včas, aby uviděl, jak Nicholas odklonil oslepující záblesk žlutého světla. Kouzlo se stočilo a zcela zničilo dobrou polovinu fotografií na zdi, kvůli čemuž lidé na portrétech začali ječet hrůzou.

Nicholas opětoval palbu svou kletbou, zatímco se k němu Mann s Dramem blížili. Pak se však objevil třetí protivník.

Boční dveře u Popletalova stolu se rozlétly a pronikavé světlo z kletby ve svém záblesku bezmála skrylo muže stojícího v zádveří.

Harry se natáhl pro hůlku, ale to nestačilo.

Nicholas srazil Manna kouzlem na zem a muž se zatočil jako rozbitá balerína, ale než se mohl zaměřit i na Drama, zasáhla ho do zad jakási bílá kletba.

Čas se jakoby zpomalil, když Nicholas zvadle padal na bok, a všechno se poté ještě zhoršilo. Hůlka mu vylétla do vzduchu a Dram ji jednou rukou zachytil a začal se hystericky smát.

Harry na nic nečekal, dal se dohromady a shromáždil svou magii. V hlavě uviděl cíl, kterého chce dosáhnout, a věděl, že čas je základem všeho. Ale neměl v plánu nikoho léčit. Otočený zády ke všem v místnosti rychle namířil hůlkou na svou hrudní kost, a poté si poklepal na čelo, v hlavě jasný úmysl. Vteřiny jakoby se zpomalily, když spojil své oči s Nicholasovými, který na něj jen užasle hleděl. Harry beze slova rychle nakreslil runu Sig poblíž Nicholasovy klíční kosti, přímo pod hranicí oblečení.

„Harry…" vydechl Nicholas.

„Ach-ach-ach. Žádné léčení."

Harry se nemusel ani ohlížet, aby identifikoval toho, kdo promluvil, než byl od svého opatrovníka stále na kolenou smykem magicky odvlečen.

„Jak se máš, Harry Pottere?" zeptal se Voldemort, který právě obešel stůl a zamířil směrem k němu, než lehce šťouchnul svou nohou do Nicholasova ramene, aby ho otočil.

Coral hněvivě zasyčela a Harry k němu zlostně vzhlédl, zatímco ignoroval pulzující bolest v jizvě a zpevnil sevření své hůlky. A celou tu dobu se Kornélius Popletal jen v tichosti krčil v zadu v koutě, s chvějícíma rukama na spáncích, jako by bojoval s migrénou.

„Takže Flamelovi? Připouštím, že ty bych nikdy nehádal," pokračoval Voldemort a v druhé části místnosti nad sebou Dram mávl hůlkou.

„Ách, daleko lepší," pronesl Dram… až na to, že to nebyl Dram. Nebyl to ani muž.

Ten bohatě oděný oficín se vytratil a na jeho místě se objevila Bellatrix Lestrangeová v černých hedvábných šatech.

„Škoda, že ho ta kletba nezabila. Těšil jsem se, že uvidím její plný dopad," zahloubal se Voldemort, když Nicholas opět pomalu otevřel oči. Voldemort se usmál. „Překvapen?"

Nicholas raději zůstal zticha.

„No, ať už jsi nebo ne, nic se na tom nemění. I když se na tebe trochu zlobím, že ses pokusil zabít Yaxleyho," pokračoval Voldemort poté, co Bellatrix zkontrolovala ‚Manna'. „Takže jsem ti zařídil vhodný konec."

Harry se ani nehnul, cítil na sobě Bellatrixiny oči a byl si dost jistý, že se Voldemort nezaměřuje na Nicholase tolik, jak to snad vypadalo. A měl pravdu, protože Voldemort se na něj v mžiku otočil.

„_Imperio_."

Přes Harryho se přelil pocit, který se dal popsat jen jako čirá blaženost. Na ničem mu nezáleželo. Nic nebylo divné. Všechno… prostě bylo.

„_Vstaň a zvedni hůlku, Harry."_

Ten hlas pronikal do jeho mysli jako tichý větřík, jemný šepot slibující věčný mír.

Harry se postavil a pozvedl svou hůlku, neviděl důvod, proč to neudělat. Vlastně mu zpochybňování toho hlasu asi nepřišlo na mysl.

„_Dobře, Harry. A teď svou hůlkou namiř na svého opatrovníka."_

Harry tak učinil, poklidně hleděl na Nicholase, aniž by reagoval na Coraliny prosby: *Přestaň, Harry, přestaň! Neposlouchej ho!*

Nicholas zneschopněný vnitřními zraněními jeho pohled opětoval a v očích se mu shromažďovaly slzy. Ne ze strachu nebo kvůli fyzické bolesti, nýbrž ze žalu nad tím, co si Harry bude muset prožít, až Voldemort svůj _Imperius_ ukončí.

Odtikalo několik vteřin, Voldemort si ten moment bez pochyby doopravdy vychutnával, a celou tu dobu Coral hystericky syčela a marně se snažila Harryho opět z jeho stavu vytrhnout.

„_A teď sešli sekací kletbu."_

Načež se v této vteřině, v tom jediném okamžiku v Harrym něco pohnulo a on strnul.

Pocit blaženosti zakolísal a byl nahrazen třepotavým pocitem rozporu.

Najednou bylo něco špatně a Harryho vědomí začalo vnímat, že je něco opravdu a jednoznačně zle.

„_No ták, Harry. Znáš přece to kouzlo. Diffindo. Švihnout a mávnout…"_

_Cože?_

Harrymu se lehce zachvěla ruka, jeho mysl nyní bojovala s tou prazvláštní euforií. Vzdáleně dokonce slyšel Coralina zoufalá slova a sám si začal uvědomovat, že se chová špatně, nebo že se tak snaží chovat. Očima se setkal s Nicholasovými.

Jeho vůle, která byla na počátku potlačená, se zvolna začala vynořovat napovrch a pak vykypěla a zpevnila se. Na popředí jeho mysli se objevilo plné pochopení toho, k čemu byl téměř přinucen, a jeho vědomí přemohl hněv překračující všechno, co dosud zažil.

Harry se obrátil od Nicholase, vyrazil hůlkou proti Voldemortovi, který byl od něj sotva na dva metry, a zařval: „_Diffindo_!"

Naneštěstí nemohl jeho útok soupeřit s Voldemortovými desetiletými zkušenostmi.

Voldemort, kterého to vůbec nepobavilo, zuřivě mávl hůlkou, aby zablokoval to útočné kouzlo, a pak hůlkou sekl dolů, udeřil Harryho magií jako nějakou mouchu a způsobil tak, že mu hůlka vylétla z ruky a skutálela se po podlaze.

„Je můj!" zakřičel Voldemort a zastavil tím Bellatrix, která chtěla začít jednat. „_Crucio_!"

Harry sebou instinktivně cuknul a zkroutil se na bok, když se jím začala valit Voldemortova magie.

Jeho ochrana vůči _Cruciatu_ fungovala, ale on nechtěl odhalit, že na něj ta temná kletba nepůsobí.

Aby udržel zdání a vypadal přesvědčivě, trochu kolem sebe mlátil a pak také kňučel. Očividně to stačilo, protože Voldemort uvolnil kletbu.

Harry se rozklepal a to ani nemusel zcela předstírat. Voldemortova magie byla odporná. Coral mu útěšně stiskla zápěstí.

„To bylo jen několik sekund, Harry. Zkusíme pět? Nebo deset?" vybídl ho černokněžník.

Harry se kousek odplazil a posunul se tím blíž k Nicholasovi, který se právě nacházel jen metr od něj.

„Nebo bys možná dal přednost tomu dívat se, jaké to je být pod kletbou _Cruciatus_?" zeptal se Voldemort hedvábně a stočil svou hůlku na Nicholase. „A protože jsi už viděl, jaký účinek má dlouhodobé působení na Longbottomovi… tak co třeba _Crucio Maxima_? Jestli to dobře chápu, tak se starý dobrý Frank Longbottom nikdy zcela neuzdraví, i přes tu tvou… _léčebnou magii_."

Nicholas vzdorovitě pozvedl hlavu, věda, že cokoliv by řekl, nepomohlo by jim to.

Harry měl srdce až v krku, najednou si přál, aby byl měl čas na to umístit tu neocenitelnou ochranu na více než jen sám na sebe, své přátele a Coral. Proč si jen myslel, že může počkat právě s těmi dvěma lidmi, kteří byli nyní jeho rodinou? Jeho rodiči? A co se stane Nicholasovi, když už je zraněný?

Harryho výraz sdělil Voldemortovi vše, co chtěl vědět.

„Tak začněme s tím lehčím. _Crucio_!"

Harry se vrhnul vpřed, snažil se tu kletbu zachytit namísto něho, ale bolestné sevření na jeho rameni ho strhlo zpět.

„Ale kdeže, ty jeden prťavý kluku," zapředla mu Bellatrix do ucha, zatímco v děsu sledoval, jak Nicholas trpí.

„Ne! Přestaňte!" ječel Harry a vzpíral se jí. „Přestaňte!"

Voldemort podržel kletbu několik dalších sekund, než ji přerušil. Nicholas sípavě zkolaboval.

„Mocné kouzlo, že ano? Přímo úchvatné._ Crucio_!"

Harry byl příliš rozzuřený, aby brečel.

Trvalo to celou věčnost, ale nakonec to skončilo. Voldemort se ušklíbl a Bellatrix se rozchechtala.

Harry teď dýchal zhluboka, čelo měl zmáčené potem a tělo se mu chvělo naprostým vztekem, zatímco Coral syčivě klela. A všechno tohle, jak se zdálo, Voldemorta jen pobavilo. Pak Harry zavřel oči, neschopen se dívat na to, co se děje před ním.

„No, myslím, že už mám dost té jednoduché bolesti. Jakkoliv si všechno tohle užívám, máme ještě něco na práci ve vedlejší místnosti, Harry. _Crucio Ma_-"

V Harrym se něco zlomilo, Bellatrix vydala vysoký pištivý výkřik a propustila jeho rameno – to díky Coral, která se jí zakousla do dlaně. A Harry s výtryskem vířící magie skočil vpřed, přímo mezi Voldemorta a pana Flamela.

„-_xima_!"

Harry přistál u nohou svého opatrovníka a měl pocit, jako by ho něco trhalo přímo zevnitř. Jako by mu někdo utrhal nohy, ale bylo to ještě horší - nepolevující tah, který bez pochyb přemůže všechny dosavadní pocity a dalece překročí i bolest, kterou kdy zažil. Nemohl myslet, mluvit, ani křičet, nemohl si ani přát, aby už byl konec.

Pro Harryho to bylo, jako by to trvalo věky, ale ve skutečnosti Voldemort zrušil kouzlo brzy poté, co ta slova opustila jeho rty.

„Harry!" zakřičel Nicholas a pokusil se posadit, jen aby selhal.

„Pitomý kluku!" zavrčel Voldemort, zatímco za ním Bellatrix dál vřískala, i když Coral již dávno setřásla.

Ta teď ležela na zemi, pod židlí na druhém konci místnosti, a všechno sledovala.

Voldemort běsnil, zatímco zíral na chlapce, který lapal po dechu v krátkých, roztřesených nádeších a oči měl sotva otevřené.

„Stačí," zasyčel a namířil na Nicholase hůlku. „_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry se mohl jen dívat, jak ta zelená kletba proplachtila kolem něj, ale, což bylo zvláštní, vůbec ho to neznepokojovalo.

Vzduch kolem se zhutnil a něco jako obrovská mořská vlna se vzedmulo a setkalo se to s tou kletbou. A pak to vytrvale pokračovalo dál.

Celá místnost se v děsuplném a užaslém přívalu moci zachvěla a Voldemortovo tělo bylo smeteno. Jeho výkřik byl přerušen nárazem do stěny, jeho zlomená hůlka zarachotila o podlahu.

„Můj pane!" vyjekla Bellatrix, stále sama v bolestech, a pospíšila si k němu, aby mu pomohla.

Ale nestihla to, protože jí nohy právě v ten okamžik vypověděly službu. Dopadla tváří k zemi a bezpochyby si o žulovou podlahu zlomila nos. Byla na místě mrtvá, uštknutí od Coral nyní jasně červené.

Voldemort zhroucený u stěny najednou několikrát, bolestivě, nasucho zakašlal a pak to v něm začalo bublat. Jeho kůže rychle získala chorobný odstín a svaly na tváři jakoby se mu vsakovaly do lebky, jako kdyby dlouhodobě trpěl hladem.

Vše, co získal od Vincenta Crabbea, bylo pryč.

„Néééé…" zaskučel, ale nedostávalo se mu dechu. „Já… nezemřu!"

Posledním vzdorovitým pohybem sebou mrštil k Harrymu, selhávání jeho magie bez pochyb napomáhala tomu nízkému, bizarnímu letu.

Ale ten byl okamžitě zastaven.

Nicholas, tak rozlícený jako by byl každý opatrovník, vyskočil a chytil Voldemorta kolem pasu, kvůli čemuž spadli na společnou hromadu v propletenci nohou.

„ÁCHHHH!"

Temný pán, milovník mučení a vraždění, hystericky zavřískal, když ho Nicholas popadl svýma holýma rukama. Celou místnost brzy zaplavil zápach spáleného masa, ale Nicholas se o to ani v nejmenším nestaral, když držel své pěsti na Voldemortově seschlé tváři, zanechávaje za sebou vážné popáleniny ve tvaru kloubů.

Pak svou ruku vytrhl a výtryskem bezhůlkové magie si přivolal hůlku. Překvapivě plynulým pohybem se dostal na nohy s kletbou na rtech.

Ale žádné kouzlo neseslal. Cítil, že Harry stojí po jeho boku, zatímco Voldemort nyní zoufale usiloval dech.

„Ne…" zasyčel Voldemort chabě. „Já nezemřu. Já… odmítám…"

Nicholas, stále s hůlkou v ruce, položil Harrymu volnou paži kolem ramen, a společně hleděli na umírajícího Temného pána. Ten neskutečný moment se vlekl a Voldemortovy oči se zdály šílenější a šílenější, jak se konec blížil.

„Já-já jsem L-Lord Vol… Vol…" Hlas mu selhal a hrudník se zachvěl… a pak se konečně zastavil.

Harry polkl, načež vzhlédl k Nicholasovi.

„Je po všem, Harry. Je po všem."


	40. Chapter 34

**To Shape and Change – Utvářet a měnit**

Autor: **Blueowl**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Lady Corten**, **Sitara**

s/6413108/1/

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Blueowl, Czech translation was created by Patolozka.

ooOoo

**Kapitola 34 - Epilog**

Konečně nadešel den, kdy Harry Potter v předchozí časové linii zemřel. Trvalo to dlouho, ale Severus se rozhodl, že jestli má někomu odhalit pravdu, pak to bude v tento den, v den, kdy to všechno začalo. A tak se oddával vzpomínkám, zatímco na svého návštěvníka čekal…

_Dny, které následovaly po Voldemortově zániku, byly chaotické a nereálné. A pro Severuse to bylo ještě horší. V okamžiku, kdy přišel Voldemortův nevyhnutelný konec, Severusovo temné znamení v krátkém záblesku bolesti zmizelo a bylo spolu s úzkostí a obavami rychle nahrazeno vlnou šokované úlevy._

_Co přesně se stalo? Zemřel někdo, když Voldemort padl? Jsou všichni, které znal, v pořádku?_

_Odpovědí se mu dostalo ještě v téže hodince přes madam Bonesovou v Brumbálově myslánce v ředitelně._

_Yaxley, v tom čase jeden ze dvou zbylých věrných Smrtijedů, pronikl ministerským zabezpečením a upravil ochrany kolem ministrovy kanceláře. Všechno ještě zjednodušilo kouzlo umístěné na Popletalovi, které Yaxleymu dovolovalo manipulace, jež vypadaly jako falešné poplachy údajně způsobené Popletalem, dokud nebyly uzpůsobeny podle Voldemortových požadavků. Při pohledu zpět se za to chtěla Bonesová nakopat._

_Co se Voldemortova konce týkalo, Nicholas jim laskavě poskytl svou vzpomínku celé události. Viděla ji madam Bonesová, několik členů Řádu a pár profesorů a všichni ji opustili omráčení a naprosto ohromení._

„_Jak je to možné, Albusi?" zeptala se Minerva bez dechu, když s rozšířenýma očima shlížela na Voldemortovo tělo – vzpomínka byla v tu chvíli zastavena. „Ten obřad… Potter přece neměl… Jak?"_

„_Věřím, že za to Harry může poděkovat svému magickému bloku," zašeptal Brumbál. „Když na sebe převzal Cruciatus určený pro Nicholase, naplnil tím pro ten obřad podmínku dobrovolné oběti. A když se tak stalo, požadovaná magie potřebná k aktivaci ochrany byla nalezena, jakmile se Voldemort Nicholase pokusil zabít. Avšak místo, aby byla použita všechna Harryho magie, jak to bylo obvyklé – a následně i odebrán jeho život – ten blok tomu zabránil. A to Harrymu zachránilo život, stejně jako magii vázanou za blokem."_

„_Jeho magii za blokem? Takže to znamená, že všechna jeho magie před ním…" začala madam Bonesová._

„_Je pryč," doplnil Brumbál._

„_Odvažuji se říct, že by za to stála i všechna jeho magie," zabručel Moody s pohledem upřeným na tu ubohou, chvějící se postavu u svých nohou._

Severus se oprostil od té vzpomínky, nechtěl si připomínat, jak Sirius Moodymu prakticky skočil po krku, neboť krutost slov toho starého bystrozora nedocenil.

Protože jakkoliv by Severus dal přednost tomu, aby Harry vyšel z celé války nezraněn, věděl také, že by Harry z budoucnosti i ten současný s Moodym souhlasili. Oba dva by dali za Voldemortův konec cokoliv a oba dva to také učinili.

Naprostá oběť prvního umožnila uskutečnit zdařilou, dobrovolnou oběť toho druhého a zajistit daleko zářivější budoucnost, než jakou si Severus dokázal představit a v jakou i doufal.

Severus zavřel oči a znovu zavzpomínal na všechna ta požehnání a šťastné skutky, které se odehrály po pádu Temného pána.

Všichni Voldemortovi následovníci se buďto stali zrádci, nebo byli zabiti, a pak bylo pár, kteří od Ministerstva brzy obdrželi amnestii – třebaže Severus zpochybňoval moudrost takového rozhodnutí. Samozřejmě nechtěl, aby Lucius nebo další dostali polibek, ale přesto - učinili věci, ze kterých by se měli zodpovídat. Ale asi bylo lepší nechat to prostě v tom okamžiku být a soustředit se na budoucnost.

Malfoyovi a další rodiny bývalých Smrtijedů postoupily v sociálním žebříčku. Ti, kdož byli na konci minulé první války přezkoumáváni mnoha rodinami ze strany Světla a těmi s polovinou mozku dokonce pojímáni s nedůvěrou, byli nyní vysoce respektováni a některými prakticky uctíváni. Kdyby byly okolnosti jiné, Severus by byl zhrozený, ale skutečnost, že je znal a věděl o jejich vztahu k Harrymu, ho uklidňovala. Což neznamenalo, že na ně již navždy nebude dávat pozor – měl prostě pocit, že je to nezbytné.

Svět se změnil, nebo alespoň Kouzelnický svět. Ministerstvo se zbavilo trochy své úzkoprsosti a získalo něco málo zdravého rozumu, jakkoliv tomu bylo zatěžko uvěřit, a to překvapivě díky Luciusi Malfoyovi. Kdo mohl tušit, že by ten muž mohl přinést světu také nějaké to dobro, když se nezaměřil jen na získávání moci? No, Severus si byl jistý, že blonďák přeorientoval své cíle zejména kvůli dluhu jeho rodiny vůči Harrymu, který během několika minulých let zaujal proti korupci velmi pevný postoj.

Severus nemohl než žasnout nad Harryho vlivem na Kouzelnický svět, dokonce i nyní. Od chvíle, kdy do něj Harry znovu vstoupil, se lidé začali kolem něj shlukovat, dychtiví ho podpořit a pomoci mu, jakkoliv budou moci. Pan Lee, reprezentant Vietnamu a bývalý vlkodlak, dodržel svůj slib a poskytl mu všechny informace a podporu, kterou mohl. Aage Brown, reprezentant Etiopie, mu pomohl s mezinárodním léčitelským studiem a pan Walter McCaffrey, první dospělý vyléčený vlkodlak, se stal úspěšným obchodníkem a věnoval Harryho projektům a programům hotovost a podporu průmyslu. A jak čas běžel, přidávali se další a další lidé a Severus si byl jistý, že seznam jmen by nyní zaplnil minimálně několik desítek stop pergamenu.

Jakmile Harry znovu dosáhl magické kontroly, aby mohl používat hadí jazyk, protože ten obětní obřad jeho blok roztříštil, vrátil se k tomu, co uměl nejlépe - k léčení. A tak, ještě předtím než absolvoval v Bradavicích a dokonce ještě předtím, než započal své učednictví pod Brumbálovým vedením ve čtvrtém ročníku, postoupil dál a pokračoval s tím, co dělal od svého vystoupení v Mezinárodním sdružení kouzelníků. Začal s málem a ironií bylo, že zkusil přesně to, co mu navrhoval Popletal ve svém dopise – práci u svatého Munga. Ovšem netrvalo dlouho a jeho vliv se rozšířil i mimo Británii.

Ale ještě předtím se Harry musel vyrovnat s tím, jak na něj svět nahlížel.

Novinky o pádu Temného pána se naneštěstí rozšířily rychle, a to včetně – i přes snahy madam Bonesové – Harryho role v něm.

Bylo to jako o Svátku všech svatých v roce 1981, jen ještě desetkrát horší.

Pracovníci oddělení pro vymazávání paměti měli týdny plné ruce práce, ale to bylo to nejmenší.

Harry již nebyl znám jen jako _Chlapec-který-přežil_, ale také jako _Dítě života_ a _Strážce života_, mimo jiné. Přesto musel Severus uznat, že jedno z těch jmen bylo docela zábavné (přišel na to díky Brumbálovu poukázání), a dokonce i Harrymu to přišlo legrační.

_Zachránce._

Harry totiž musel uznat, že i přes své přání, aby Kouzelnický svět přestal takové směšné tituly vymýšlet, se mu tohle líbilo. Severus uvažoval, co by asi řekli, kdyby věděli, že se tak nazývá jedna cukrovinka. Omluvili by se mu, že ho označovali za malý, poživatelný záchranný kruh?

Zavrtěl hlavou právě ve chvíli, kdy uslyšel zaťukání na dveře.

S pousmáním luskl prsty a dal tím znamení domácí skřítce, Mittens, aby vše připravila v obývacím pokoji, zatímco on půjde otevřít.

Většina lidí by si myslela, že bude nervózní, když tento moment konečně nadešel, ale všechno, co cítil, bylo očekávání, že z něj bude sejmuto velké břemeno. Držel v sobě tohle tajemství příliš dlouho a stejně tak dlouho byl připraven se o něj podělit, ale až nyní konečně nadešel ten čas.

Otevřel dveře.

ooOoo

Harry kráčel po té poklidné kamenité cestičce s Coral, jak jinak, kolem zápěstí.

Byla teď již zajisté lékouzelnickou pomocnicí-veteránkou a měla znalosti (pokud by jí ostatní mohli rozumět) jakékoliv dobré léčitelky-kouzelnice. Pracovníci u svatého Munga ji zbožňovali a beze studu svou chválu využívali (kvůli čemuž si ji Harry nemilosrdně dobíral).

Pro Harryho bylo posledních několik let výjimečně dobrých a vzhledem k tomu, že mu teď již bylo devatenáct, těšil se, až s někým začne budovat svou skutečnou budoucnost.

Jemně se usmál a jeho myšlenky zabloudily k jeho rozkošné (třebaže výstřední) přítelkyni Lence Láskorádové.

Právě začala s učednictvím pod někým, o kom se říkalo, že je bývalý Nedotknutelný (což nemohl nikdo ani potvrdit, ani vyvrátit) a doufala, že prosadí na poli nezištné magie její použití v novém odvětví – podpůrném léčení. Poté, co se dozvěděla o dárcovství orgánů v mudlovském světě, byla přesvědčená, že by mohla ten úžasný dar ještě povýšit. Možnosti byly neuvěřitelné a Harry na ni a její pokroky nemohl být pyšnější. Přesto doufal, že bude ochotná brzy vykročit i jiným směrem - s ním.

Plánoval jí položit tu důležitou otázku brzy, možná již nadcházející měsíc, pokud sesbírá dost odvahy.

Již teď si dokázal představit jejich společný život a ten byl skvostný…

_On a Lenka budou vařit večeři a sledovat přitom své dvě či tři děti, jak si spokojeně hrají za domem s Dobbym a Coral._

Zavrtěl hlavou, když se dostal k přístřešku nad vchodem.

Dobbymu se dařilo dobře. Stále hrdě nosil svou uniformu a sloužil Harrymu v jeho novém domově, který si pořídil před rokem, s takovým elánem jako vždycky.

I když Flamelovi nic nenamítali, aby u nich Harry dál bydlel (jejich dům byl velký až dost), Harry už ve svých osmnácti cítil, že se musí trochu osamostatnit. Ze své léčebné praxe byl zaopatřen dost a už dávno se stal nezávislým. A mimoto – jeho touha ohromit Lenku byla více než jen dostatečná, aby se začal soustředit i na svůj život po Bradavicích.

Ve svých devatenácti se Harry stal vedoucím léčitelem v Centru pro světové zdraví, organizaci, kterou Mezinárodní sdružení kouzelníků vytvořilo krátce poté, co dokončil svůj léčitelský výcvik u svatého Munga (který započal v patnácti spolu s učednictvím u Brumbála). V MSK se pochopitelně zrodila myšlenka potřeby mezinárodní spolupráce za účelem objevu léčby mudlovských a magických chorob, stavů a zranění, koneckonců i vzhledem k tomu, že právě Harry prokázal, že _neléčitelné_ není vždy až tak _neléčitelné_.

Po Voldemortově smrti letělo Harryho učení opravdu jako voda, částečně i kvůli tomu, že si již mohl své předměty vybírat – třeba volit mezi Starobylými runami a Péčí o kouzelné tvory (a to ani nezmiňujeme, že se nemusel strachovat o válku nebo smrt). Táhlo ho to spíš k věštění než k péči o zvířata, ale Nicholas se nabídl, že ho věštění přes prázdniny rád naučí spolu s alchymií. Což nakonec i učinili.

Co se Bradavic a jejich učitelů týkalo, všechno pokračovalo jako vždycky, tedy kromě několika věcí. Madam Pomfreyová nyní studentům o víkendech nabízela přípravný léčitelský kurz a profesor Lupin (s pomocí profesora Kratiknota) začal organizovat Kouzelnický turnaj v soubojích, který začínal každý semestr.

Harry se pro sebe usmál, když pomyslel na toho bývalého vlkodlaka a starého přítele jeho rodičů.

Remus Lupin se mu stal náhradním strýcem brzy poté, co začal chodit do třetího ročníku, i přesto, že byl Lupin stále jedním z jeho profesorů. Nějak to prostě fungovalo. Siriovi Blackovi však trvalo o něco déle, než si s ním vytvořil vztah a popravdě se u něj nikdy neumístil v té samé strýcovské/mentorské kategorii jako Lupin. Určitým způsobem to tak bylo lepší (alespoň pro Harryho), ale smutné bylo, že se Sirius nikdy nestal otcovskou figurou, kterou toužil být. Což neznamenalo, že ho Harry nevídal, nebo že nebyl součástí jeho života, spíše naopak – o prázdninách ho navštěvoval celkem často.

Harry si nejprve nebyl jistý, co by s ním měl dělat, ale po několika pobídkách od Flamelových nakonec souhlasil, že za Siriusem zajde. A nelitoval. Sirius byl zábavný strýc, a třebaže se z Harryho nikdy nestal šprýmař, rychle si díky němu zamiloval famfrpál. Což – k velkému překvapení všech – vedlo k tomu, že se ve čtvrtém ročníku dostal do mrzimorského týmu a v šestém se stal dokonce kapitánem. Ještě větším překvapením bylo, když to Neville Longbottom zkusil také a rychle se stal novým mrzimorským chytačem.

Harry měl ještě stále v živé paměti Nevillův první zápas. Byli tam i jeho rodiče a hrdě ho sledovali z tribun. Neville byl tak nervózní, když vzlétl k nebi, že odstartoval jako prvňáček, než se dostatečně uklidnil a ukázal, proč se stal novým mrzimorským chytačem – což už bylo něco vzhledem k tomu, že hráli proti Nebelvíru, jejichž chytačem (‚králem') byl Ronald Weasley.

Alice a Frank (Frank zejména) si zápas svého syna velmi užívali a jak čas pokročil, mohli konečně dělat i to, co obvykle dělávají všichni rodiče, od sledování známek až po udílení dovolení k návštěvám domova kamaráda. A třebaže pozdě, mohli konečně zažít to, co jim tak dlouho chybělo – být Nevillovými rodiči.

A teď se těšili na to, že se stanou prarodiči.

Neville a Hermiona Grangerová se do sebe zamilovali nedlouho poté, co absolvovali, a brzy se vzali. Teď čekali dítě a díky mudlovskému vynálezu zvanému ultrazvuk věděli, že to bude chlapec. Jméno viselo stále ještě ve vzduchu, ale na takové rozhodnutí jim zatím zbývalo pár měsíců.

Harry se šťastným povzdechem vkročil pod přístřešek a zastavil se před hlavním vchodem, aby zaklepal.

Netrvalo dlouho, než se dveře otevřely a odhalily jeho nejoblíbenějšího učitele.

„Dobrý den, pane profesore," pozdravil Harry.

„Dobrý den, pane Pottere, pojďte dál," odpověděl Severus a ustoupil.

Harry vešel a svlékl si svůj obyčejný plášť.

PUF

„Mittens to pro velkého pána vezme, pane!" vyjekla skřítka a začala Harryho dychtivě zbavovat jeho oděvu.

Harry jen sotva potlačil povzdech a Severus mu věnoval soucitný pohled.

„Zkoušel jsem to," pronesl jemně, když Mittens odběhla.

„Já taky," odvětil Harry. „Možná někdy jindy. Díky Merlinovi za Dobbyho. On je totiž jediný, kdo nedělá všechno tohle…" Zvedl ruku a zatřepal prsty, gesto naznačující, co slova nemohla.

„Chápu," odpověděl Severus se skrytým úsměvem, načež pohlédl na myslánku odloženou na stolku v druhém pokoji.

„Jste v pořádku, pane profesore? Zdáte se mi zamyšlený," podotkl Harry po chvíli, když viděl, že se Severus ještě ani nepohnul.

Muž neodpověděl, namísto toho mu pokynul, aby ho následoval a zavedl ho do obývacího pokoje, kam Mittens donesla dosti přepychově obložený tác. Jenže Harryho oči nesměřovaly na to dokonale naaranžované jídlo, ale na otevřenou myslánku.

„O co jde?" zeptal se, nejistý, jestli by neměl cítit obavy.

„Chtěl bych vám něco ukázat. Tajemství, které již nemusím tajit, alespoň ne před vámi," objasnil muž a pokýval k té starobylé misce.

Bylo jasné, co tím míní, takže Harry nezaváhal, když přistupoval ke stolu, a jen věřil, že budou jeho obavy a zmatek brzy rozptýleny.

„Počkám tady," dodal Severus, než se Harry ponořil do vzpomínky…

_Okamžitě věděl, že tohle není normální vzpomínka. Především v ní totiž byl on… ale nebyl to on._

_Jeho dvojník vypadal stejně starý jako on teď, ale nebyl tak vysoký, ani tak dobře oblečený. Jeho oděv byl vlastně na cucky a jeho zdraví na tom nebylo o moc lépe._

_Když ten dvojník pak poklekl u runového kruhu namalovaného krví, Harry se rychle rozhlédl, jen aby zjistil, že je mu to místo zcela neznámé a že je úplně zchátralé. Avšak postavu stojící v zádveří poznal._

„_Pane profesore?" zašeptal otázku, spíš pro sebe, než pro něj._

_Snape ze vzpomínky ho samozřejmě nevzal na vědomí a namísto toho pohlédl na klečícího Harryho._

„_Je to připravené?" zeptal se._

_Harry ze vzpomínky přikývl. „Brzy bude tohle všechno pryč a vy to všechno napravíte."_

„_A vy jste připravený?"_

„_Tak připravený jako vy."_

_Snape ze vzpomínky si odkašlal._

„_Věřím vám, Severusi," prohlásil Harry, ustoupil a pak vešel do runové sítě namalované na podlaze. „Pokud to někdo dokáže, pak vy."_

„_Máte ve mně příliš velkou důvěru, Harry, více, než bych si kdy pomyslel, že se mi od vás dostane… nebo od kohokoliv. Budu se snažit nezklamat; ne, že byste to snad zjistil, kdybych zklamal."_

„_Brumbál vám věří stejně jako já," podotkl Harry. „A vy neselžete. Jste příliš tvrdohlavý."_

„_Tvrdohlavost vždy nevede k vítězství."_

„_Tady povede. Pošleme vaši duši zpět do doby, než jsme začali prohrávat. Jestli právě to není ztělesněním tvrdohlavosti, odmítnutím porážky, pak nevím, co je."_

„_Za cenu života. Za cenu toho vašeho," připomněl mu Severus._

„_Já budu žít dál, protože na mě nebudete vzpomínat jen vy, ale budu utvořen a změněn tou svou částí, která je ztracena, a to není oběť. Moje mladší já si nemůže přát lepšího ochránce."_

_Vzpomínkový Severus se jemně usmál, jeho oči zhutnělé tolika emocemi, že bylo nemožné je identifikovat, ale nebyly v nich žádné slzy. „Myslíte průvodce."_

_Harry z budoucnosti po těch slovech strnul, ale jeho oči byly smířené. „Možná."_

_Harry z přítomnosti stál úplně zkoprněle, ale v duchu už mu začalo všechno dávat smysl._

_Severus byl cestovatel v čase._

_Byl jeho budoucím já poslán zpět, aby odvrátil hrůzostrašnou budoucnost zřejmě způsobenou Voldemortem. Co všechno profesor změnil? Kam přesně se vrátil? Ví to ještě někdo jiný? A proč mu to Severus odhaluje právě teď?_

„_Je něco, co byste chtěl říct svému mladšímu já?" zeptal se Severus, čímž na sebe znovu upoutal Harryho pozornost._

_Harry z budoucnosti se napřímil, trochu naklonil hlavu na stranu, jak se zamýšlel, a Harry čekal se zatajeným dechem, co řekne. Po chvíli si pro sebe Harry z budoucnosti přikývl a na rtech se mu objevil ďábelský úšklebek. „Už vím, řekněte mu, že mu vzkazuji toto: ‚Severus potřebuje děvče. Jestli si do mých devatenácti nikoho nenajde, zapřísahám tě, mé mladší já, abys to napravil."_

„_Neměl jsem se ptát," zpražil ho Severus._

_Harry z budoucnosti se zahihňal, ale brzy opět zvážněl. „Je čas."_

_Severus popošel několik kroků blíž a pak vstoupil do druhého kruhu na podlaze._

_Harry užasle sledoval, jak jeho bývalé-budoucí já otevřelo ruku a odhalilo komplikované čáry, které procházely od špiček jeho prstů až na zápěstí, jen aby se následně ztratily pod jeho šaty. Třebaže byly jeho paže zakryté rukávy, linky začaly brzy světélkovat tak jasně, že prosvítaly přímo skrz oděv. Po několika sekundách následovaly ve své záři i runy na jeho zádech a hrudi. A pak vybuchly symboly na podlaze._

_Severus tam jen ohromeně stál, magie se k němu hrnula a okamžitě ho celého obalila._

_Vzduch byl tak hutný, že byl Harry rád, že je jen pozorovatel a ne fyzicky přítomen. Mohl si jen představovat, jaké to asi bylo._

_Magie se nyní valila tak prudce, až se zem celá chvěla, a pak se do sebe pohledy Severuse a budoucího Harryho zaklesly._

„_Utvářet a měnit," zašeptal Severus v poslední chvíli, právě když se budoucí Harry začal hroutit a všechno vybuchlo bílým světlem._

_A poté vzpomínka skončila. Ale ještě nebylo po všem. Ještě tam byla jedna věc, kterou Severus chtěl, aby Harry viděl…_

_Harry zjistil, že stojí vedle Severuse, který jednoduše čekal u lékárny Slug __&__ Jiggers, ale předtím, než se mohl podivovat proč, uviděl je – Hagrida a své o moc mladší já ten den, kdy se znovu objevil v Kouzelnickém světě._

_Severus je poklidně zastavil. „Dobré ráno, Hagride."_

„_Zdravím, porfesore," zahalasil Hagrid radostně. „Právě sem pomáhal Árrymu koupit pomůcky do škóly."_

„_To vidím," odpověděl Severus a Harry si nemohl pomoci, aby si nevšiml, jak jeho oči vřele i když jen krátce spočinuly na jeho mladším já._

„_Och! Och, pardón. Árry, toto je porfesor Snape. Bude jedním z tvojich porfesorů. Je to taky vedoucí Zmijozelské koleje. Porfesore, toto je Árry Potter."_

_Harryho malé já briskně natáhlo ruku. „Dobrý den, profesore Snape."_

_Harry si stále pamatoval, jak vystrašený, ale i dychtivý byl, aby ho potěšil, když přijímal Severusovu ruku, ale až v tuto chvíli si uvědomil, že to bylo víc než jen prosté podání ruky._

_Byl to totiž začátek._

„_Dobrý den, pane Pottere."_

Poté, co se Harry dostal z myslánky, otřásl se, ale rychle se vzpamatoval.

Otočil se a zjistil, že na něj Severus trpělivě čeká na pohovce, a tak se beze slova usadil do křesla naproti němu. Dlouhou dobu nepromluvil ani jeden z nich, ale nakonec si Harry odkašlal.

„Asi máte štěstí, že už máte přítelkyni."

„_Snoubenku_," opravil ho Severus.

Harry se usmál, ale pak se mu v hlavě vyrojila otázka. „Ví o tom?"

Muž zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne a pochybuji, že to někdy vědět bude. Vlastně… kdyby záleželo na mě, nedozvěděl by se to nikdo."

Harry se na moment odmlčel, než pokračoval. „Byla i v té druhé budoucnosti?"

„Ne, nebo jsme se alespoň nikdy nesetkali."

„Kolik se toho změnilo?" zeptal se Harry.

„Víc než mohu říct, ale všechno je nyní daleko lepší, než jak to dopadlo původně."

„Mohu si jen představovat, jak by svět vypadal, kdyby Voldemort vyhrál."

„V době, kdy jsme se rozhodli pro cestu časem, byl už měsíce vítěz… minimálně v Evropě."

Harry ztěžka polkl, než pohlédl na obložený tác, aby si utříbil myšlenky.

„Všichni zemřeli, že ano?"

„Téměř všichni, ale na tom již nezáleží. Všechno je jiné a Voldemort je nadobro pryč."

„A proč mi to říkáte teď?" zeptal se Harry a znovu se na něj podíval.

„Měl jsem pocit, že by to bylo jen správné, protože dnešek je dnem, kdy mě vaše starší já poslalo zpět."

Harry se usmál a zauvažoval, jak jiným se díky Snapeovi stal. Ale na to se teď ptát nebude, protože jeho starší já mělo pravdu – nemohl by si přát lepšího ochránce, nebo průvodce. „Což zřejmě byla ta nejlepší věc, jakou jsem kdy… jakou jsem kdysi, er… tehdy udělal."

„Zcela," souhlasil Severus pobaveně.

ooOoo

Kdyby se Kouzelnický svět ohlédl na Harryho Pottera a čas, kdy žil, zjistil by, že během let nastaly mocné změny. Jeho přátele, jeho rodinu a jeho mentory by uviděl jako hrdiny kráčející po boku a v zástupu za svým nezištným králem. Snad postačí říct, že byl s láskou vzpomínán po mnoho následujících staletí.

Harry a Lenka se vzali několik měsíců poté, co se Harry dozvěděl o Severusově cestě časem. Harry udržel Severusovo tajemství, i když, což bylo podivné (nebo možná ne až tak podivné), Lenka mu naznačila, že o tom věděla. Severusovi to, jak se zdálo, nevadilo.

Brzy poté, i když ne až tak úplně ihned, se jim narodila dcera Lilan a brzy ji následovalo docela velké překvapení – trojčata, z nichž dva byli téměř identičtí chlapci, Julian a Ramses, a třetí byla holčička, Morissa. Lilan se vydala v otcových šlépějích a stala se skvělou léčitelkou, které se říkalo ‚Obnovitelka', zatímco trojčata se zabývala kde čím a zvali je ‚Třemi mistry'. Všichni mluvili hadím jazykem.

Harry začal být znám jako ‚Mág života' a Lenka jako ‚Dáma vzkříšení', to díky své práci na nezištné magii a dárcovství orgánů.

Harryho a Lenčini nejlepší přátelé, Neville a Hermiona, také měli svou kapitolu v historii – pomáhali formovat Centrum světového zdraví a asistovali v mnoha Harryho projektech. Neville se zaměřil na alchymii a bylinkářství, zatímco Hermiona se stala královnou na poli výzkumu a vývoje a spolu s Lenkou pracovala na představivosti a logice pro vytvoření jedinečných postupů. Oba páry byly často přirovnávány k zakladatelům Bradavic, ale plody jejich práce šly dalece za hranice jednoho národa.

A co se týkalo Harryho dvou dalších známých přátel, ti měli k historii také co říct.

Poté, co se Gregory Goyle propracoval na místo bystrozora, stal se vedoucím Odboru pro uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů. Jeho pověst byla ještě větší než u Pošuka Moodyho. Měl dvě děti a jedno z nich pojmenoval po Vincentovi.

Draco se stal Nejvyšším divotvůrcem Starostolce, tedy poté, co zastával mnoho různých politických pozic, a to včetně člena Školské rady jako jeho otec. Měl sedm dětí, jedno z nich pojmenoval po svém otci a druhé po Severusovi Snapeovi. Pomáhal financovat mnoho Harryho projektů, stejně jako je propagovat a sdílet s Kouzelnickým světem.

Coral také chtěla vlastní rodinu, a tak si vytvořila hnízdo s pěkným, ale přísným hadem, který trval na tom, že se kolem ní bude ochomýtat ještě dlouho poté, co se její děti vylíhly – díky čemuž si s ním Coral vlastně vůbec začala. A Potterovi rádi do své rodiny uvítali další hady.

Dobby Potterovým nadšeně sloužil po zbytek svého života a zůstali po něm syn a dcera, kterou měl se skřítkou, již Lenka zachránila dlouho předtím, než si vzala Harryho. Jejich děti se jmenovaly Wiglet a Meebles.

Ani Harryho mentoři nebyli zapomenuti, třebaže v historii nezářili tak jasně.

Podle budoucích filozofů byla největším přispěním Flamelových světu jejich péče o Harryho. Propůjčili mu totiž něco, co v původní linii nedostal – pravou rodičovskou lásku a vedení (být milován bez podmínek a náležitě ukázněn). Což znamenalo, že mu spolu s alchymií, věštěním a kupou dalších věcí také ukázali, jaké to je být dobrými rodiči. Ne perfektními, protože to bylo nemožné, ale dobrými. A podle jejich vzoru Harry (s Lenkou) vychoval čtyři úžasné děti, které na oplátku pokračovaly v jeho práci, což mělo přímý účinek na dalších pět generací Kouzelnického světa. A tak byl pár, který nemohl mít děti, přesto schopen zanechat nehynoucí odkaz. V takové záři vybledl i Kámen mudrců.

Albus Brumbál, největší ředitel Bradavic dvacátého a dvacátého prvního století, byl historiky znám jako nejvýznačnější čaroděj druhého milénia. Po Voldemortově smrti začal zvolna ale systematicky opouštět všechny posty, které zastával, a zaměřoval se spíše na roli poradce. Pomáhal vytvořit postupy a oficiální (i neoficiální) pravidla etiky, která budou utvářet a nesmírně pozvednou způsob, jakým bude řízena kouzelnická společnost. A tak o deset let později a ani o jeden sluneční paprsek déle, už mohl Brumbál konečně udělat to, o čem vždy snil – zcela vystoupit ze světla ramp a podílet se na delikátnějších věcech svého života. Potterova rodina ho uvítala jako čestného dědečka a on si liboval v rozmazlování Harryho dětí, zatímco ve stejný čas byl uchvácen, že může chovat v náručí Severusova jediného syna. A pak, když konečně po mnoha letech nadešel jeho čas, zemřel Brumbál ve spánku, starý, ale smířený.

A Severus Snape? Muž, který byl odpovědný za všechno, co se dělo dál? Oženil se s krásnou ženou jen o několik let mladší, než byl sám, nedlouho poté, co se Harry oženil s Lenkou. Měli spolu jen jedno dítě a pojmenovali ho Theseus Harrison Snape. Severus to nikdy neřekl, ale prostřední jméno ‚Harrison' bylo na počest Harrymu, kterého znal kdysi, a jako poděkování Harrymu, kterého znal nyní.

Svět se nikdy nedozvěděl o nezměrné oběti, jakou mu Severus přinesl a jaké byl svědkem. Nikdy se nedozvěděl o budoucnosti, ve které ostatní zemřeli nebo se stali otroky, ale dozvěděl se o muži, který pomáhal formovat Harryho Pottera v muže, kterého všichni ctili. Znali ho jako velkého mistra lektvarů, statečného zmijozela a moudrého ředitele – což bylo pro Severuse více než jen dost. Nestaral se o to, aby si ho svět pamatoval. Učinil to, co učinit měl – utvořil a změnil budoucnost.

KONEC


End file.
